Silent Hill: Room 302, A Brand New Fear is coming
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Haley Mishell, una joven recién llegada a South Ashfield Height, para iniciar una nueva vida y dejar su pasado atrás, descubrirá que tiene que ver con la habitación 302, Henry Townshensd, Silent Hill y el olvidado fantasma de Walter Sullivan. Porque cuando la sangre llama, la negación no es una opción.
1. Room 302

**Título:** Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.  
**Autor:** Yukari Sparda  
**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill, su historia y sus referencias no me pertenecen, son del Konami Digital Entertaiment Inc. Haley Mishell y Josh Sheperd son mi propiedad, además de los otros OC complementarios.  
**Advertencias:** OC's, sangre, oxido, humor negro, lenguaje fuerte, temas sugestivos, violencia y un gran etc., por eso el rango M.  
**Antes de comenzar:** Esto es un AU por variadas razones que se darán cuenta a medida que pase el relato. En segundo lugar debo decir que está es la versión re-escrita del fanfic, sé que muchos lo han leído ya, quiero que sepan que agregué algunas cosas, saqué otras, pero no es nada muy grave, sólo algunas fallas de contexto espacio-tiempo-lugar, ortografía, gramática, puntuación y coherencia. Nada muy drástico pero si quieren volver a leerla nunca estará demás XDDDD.

Para los que vienen recién integrándose a la historia, quiero que sepan que está completa. Este fue mi primer FanFic en este Fandom, situado post Silent Hill 4, donde obtenemos en final «Huida» También sé que James Sunderland y Mary Sheperd jamás tuvieron un hijo, pero anyway, en mi historia lo tienen XDDDDD

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Se lava las manos en el agua del Toluca Lake-  
2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta *-*  
3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start again**__**?**_

* * *

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter I –Room 302.**

* * *

Era un lunes por la mañana, la neblina cubría cada rincón de la carretera central que une las tres ciudades más misteriosas de todo el condado; una de ellas Silent Hill. Horrorosas historias sobre aquella ciudad… todas patrañas, de pequeña viví en aquel pueblo, eso sí, cosas extrañas solían pasar cuando el sol se ocultaba y una densa niebla se apoderaba de sus tranquilas calles… recuerdo que, nadie deambulaba por las aceras cuando caía la noche. Detalle mínimo, por lo demás, cuando el sol se colgaba en el cielo, era la ciudad turística más entretenida que alguien pueda visitar. Qué tiempos aquellos, pero bueno, nada es para siempre, dicen por ahí.

Ahora me encuentro sólo a pocos metros de lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, 6 kilómetros más allá del Toluca Lake, se encuentra una ciudad llamada South Ashfield, la que se supone, sería mi nueva casa.

Con apenas diecinueve años, he llegado a esta metrópoli para probar suerte en los estudios, en algunos meses más entraré a la South Ashfield Univercity, un gran salto para mí. Recuerdo que, la última vez que vine a esta ciudad mi madre estaba viva, pero claro esa vez ella ya conocía este sitio, no me sorprendía, ella era libre, una trotamundos. Creo que estoy derramando lágrimas cuando no se puede. Buenos recuerdos tengo de mi madre y de la vida que tuvo y que me dio. Esos no me los quita nadie.

Siguiendo con lo que me encomienda, para sostener mis estudios tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una agencia de revistas sobre misterios y casos policiales sin resolver. Gano algunos dólares, los cuales he ahorrado y me dispongo a utilizar una vez que llegue al apartamento que adquirí en South Ashfield Height. Un edificio en forma de 'U' donde una de las alas tiene dos pisos mientras que la otra tiene tres niveles. En fin…he llegado.

Estacioné mi motocicleta Triumph en el espacio libre del recinto, bajé y conmigo traje mi bolso el cual crucé por mi hombro. Dentro tenía todo para mí; lo que debe tener toda chica, mi laptop, mi teléfono móvil, una cámara digital, un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices de todo tipo. Ajusté un poco mi sweater pues hacía mucho frío, claro que mi falda tableada a cuadros, rojo con negro no ayudaba mucho a capear un poco de ventisca, y para que hablar de mis Converse. Dios, hacía mucho frío y comenzaba a lloviznar.

Me encaminé hasta la entrada principal del edificio y abrí la puerta sin titubear, me estaba helando afuera. Dentro llegué al hall, estaba los casilleros de cartas de cada piso, pero en lo que respecta a personas, no había nadie…caminé unos pasos, hasta que me sentí incómoda por andar en un lugar ajeno.

—¿Hola? —Mascullé.

—Hola.

—¡! —Me di la vuelta más que rápido al escuchar la voz, según yo, nadie había entrado, pero ahí estaba un chico de cabello castaño claro, muy, muy claro y ojos verdes—. Este…hola, demonios… me asustaste.

—Lo siento ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Oh…eh, busco al superintendente… el señor… Frank, Frank Sunderland —Dije entrecortado—. ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

—Es mi abuelo, me llamo Josh Sunderland —Se presentó estirando su mano.

—Haley Mishell, un placer —Acepté su mano y en eso entró un caballero de edad, de cabellos plateados, desteñido por los años, pero que aún podía sostenerse en pie.

—Uhm… hablando del rey de Roma… —Musitó el muchacho a ver al viejo—. Hey abuelo, aquí hay alguien que te busca.

—¿Quién?

—Soy Haley Mishell, vengo por el anunció del departamento —Dije saliendo detrás del chico.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno uno que se retira —Anunció Josh—. Esos tragos no se sirven solos.

—Está bien, que te vaya bien… cuídate, y ¡Lleva un paraguas, que está lloviendo! —Gritó el señor Sunderland desde la puerta de entrada.

—¡Me encanta la lluvia! ¡Adiós! —Pero su nierto ya se despedía a lo lejos.

—Este muchacho… —Suspiró el hombre, negando con la cabeza y un sonrisa—. Bueno, a lo que nos convoca…

Se volteo con una sonrisa más que ancha para luego hacer un gesto cortés con la mano.

—Señorita Mishell, sígame… si es tan amable.

—Claro —Asentí.

El caballero se acercó a las escaleras y comenzamos a subir, yo estaba embelesada con el hermoso decorado de edificio. Las ventanas, las paredes.

—Y bueno ¿Qué trae a una joven como usted a vivir en un pueblo tan viejo como Ashfield? —Preguntó cuándo llegábamos a la segunda planta.

—Los estudios y el trabajo…pienso inscribirme en South Ashfield University, mientras me sustento de un trabajo de medio tiempo en una editorial…

—Ya veo… mi nieto Josh… también trabaja y estudia… pero como ahora están de vacaciones, se dedica a servir bebidas en el bar que está aquí al frente, creo que ahora los jóvenes buscan emprender su futuro más rápido… mientras nosotros los viejos, nos quedamos administrando antiguos edificios como este.

—Puede ser, sin embargo… estos edificios siempre me han llamado la atención,…deben ocultar millones de historias en sus paredes —Dije admirando ya la puerta del segundo piso.

—Creo que eres la única, pero vale ya, escuche… tenemos aquí en el segundo piso, el apartamento doscientos siete… todo amueblado… el antiguo dueño, un borracho busca pleitos, murió en ese mismo apartamento…

—Por esas casualidades, ¿Es el tipo que murió electrocutado y que en su frente tenía los números diecinueve, uno, veintiuno? —Consulté curiosa.

—Por desgracia…sí, desde que murió, muchas personas se han mudado del edificio… su muerte fue como una maldición para este lugar, desde entonces, no he podido vender o arrendar ese apartamento… dicen, las malas lenguas, que su espíritu sigue ahí…

—Bah… boberías, los fantasmas no existen, al igual que Dios o Satán… son inventos de las religiones para tenerte todo el día de rodillas en una estructura a la cual llaman 'Iglesia' —Respondí molesta—. Pero da igual… en todo caso me gustaría un apartamento en el tercer piso, así puedo disfrutar del paisaje…

—E-Este bien, como usted quiera.

Seguimos subiendo por la última escalera, con cada peldaño mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, como su me estuviese acercando a un lugar excitante.

—¿Cómo es que sabes sobre aquel hombre? —Interrogó de la nada.

—Simple, en la editorial donde trabajo a un compañero le correspondió hacer un artículo sobre aquella muerte… me hubiera tocado a mí, pero ese día me retrasé y le dieron el trabajo a él…, fue una lástima.

—Ya veo, mire… teníamos dos apartamentos en este piso, pero Josh se adjudicó uno de ellos, el trescientos tres… pero te puedo ofrecer el trescientos dos,… también totalmente amueblado…

—No me diga ¿Alguien murió ahí también? —Pregunté burlonamente.

—No… bueno, no exactamente…verá, el antiguo dueño llegó un día, después de que no salió casi por cinco días de su casa, a decirme que se iba… que no se llevaría nada,… a la mañana siguiente, el departamento estaba deshabitado… luego, dos días más tarde…la señorita del trescientos tres se marchó, al igual que él… desde entonces no he sabido nada de ellos…

—Tal vez tuvieron problemas financieros y no pudieron seguir pagando el alquiler… —Musite.

—Quizás… —Nos detuvimos en una de las puertas del piso, número: trescientos dos, algo extraño había con este departamento, era como si algo adentro me llamara a entrar, algo espeluznante; el hombre abrió la puerta y sentí un denso ambiente al entrar—. Bueno, este es el trescientos dos ¿Le gusta?

—¿No lo sintió? —Pregunté con el corazón a mil.

—¿Qué cosa? —Dijo mirando de lado a lado.

—El ambiente… está denso y pesado.

—Bueno… es normal, como dije anteriormente…este es un edificio viejo y este apartamento en particular ha estado cerrado por 8 meses…

—Debe ser por eso entonces…. Bien, me lo quedo.

—Okay, vamos a imprimir el contrato.

Bajamos a su apartamento, el ciento cinco, e hizo el dichoso contrato de compra, por supuesto, pagué de inmediato. Subí nuevamente a mi nuevo apartamento… al fin comenzaría mi nueva vida.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: **Well I said you before XD Está re-escrita con guiones largos, puntos al finalizar las ideas, etcétera. Hace un año aproximadamente, vaya que tiempos, utilizaba el Word 2007, ahora ocupo el hermoso y amigable Windows 7 con Word 2010 instalado XD, este si corrige y es más, me hace la vida más fácil porque puedo dictarle y no cansar a mis desgastados y fatigados dedos que teclean y teclean, aporreando el pobre teclado todos los días XD.

Okay, les abandono, dejen reviews XDDDDDD Un beso para todos los que leen y doble para quien comenta.

Y recuerden, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten.


	2. Who is he?

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter II – ****Who is he?**

* * *

Una semana después de estar viviendo en el trescientos dos, ese aire pesado aún no se dispersaba aunque abriera las ventanas todo el día. En fin, supuestamente hoy tendría que salir a ver los papeleos sobre la universidad, también tenía que ir a ver una TV nueva, ya que la que estaba en el apartamento tenía el enchufe quemado, por lo demás, para entretenerme usaba la radio que estaba ahí. La encendí, mientras me volvía a la cocina a prepararme un emparedado.

"_Y ahora, las noticias… Hoy, se conmemora un nuevo aniversario de las victimas del llamado 'Caso Sullivan'. Recordar a los oyentes que aún no se ha encontrado al ó a los responsables de las últimas muertes. La policía local de South Ashfield, junto con la policial local de Silent Hill, no han logrado dar con el paradero de los inculpados y las pistas son cada vez menos fiables__."_

"_Pasando a otros temas; Silent Hill Smile Support Society inauguró hoy el reconstruido orfelinato 'Wish House', el cual hace ocho meses fue destruido en un terrible incendio, en el cual sólo hubo una víctima, que, al parecer, también estuvo relacionado con el caso 'Sullivan.'"_

"_Y… el informe meteorológico anuncia que las lluvias seguirán esta semana y no tendremos descanso sino hasta la próxima semana; Se le recomienda a aquellas personas que vayan a utilizar la carretera principal, que lo hagan con mucha precaución. Para aquellos que se quedan en la ciudad, les sugerimos que lleven un buen paraguas, junto con un grueso abrigo."_

"_Esas son las noticias por el momento; Ahora vamos con músic…"_

Apagué el aparato, dando un largo suspiro, mientras miraba por la ventana abierta hacia afuera. Me recargué sobre la pared observando la calle, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente chocando contra el pavimento de la avenida. Dirigí mi vista hacia el ala del edificio de al frente, algo llamó mi atención, un hombre de abrigo, se movía de lado a otro en el doscientos siete.

—Hmpf…creí que estaba vacío… —Musité para mí, pero algo inusual estaba pasando, había otra persona con él, un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, al parecer discutían. Lo comprobé cuando el hombre del abrigo empujó al otro sacándolo de mi rango de vista. Buscó algo en su bolsillo —. ¿¡…un arma!

Aquel hombre estaba a punto de asesinar al otro, que debería estar tirado en el piso, por la posición en la estaba apuntando el arma; El otro hombre puso el dedo en el gatillo. Me afirmé del marco de la ventana sacando un poco la cabeza cuando alguien tocó la madera de la puerta. Dí un respingo golpeándome en la cabeza con el marco de la ventana.

—Uhg… maldición —Otro ruido proveniente de la puerta, me asustó mucho, provocando que me diera un buen golpe en la cabeza, me tomé la parte afectada, diciendo injurias de un florido léxico. De pronto, todo lo que había sucedido pasó por mi cabeza como un relámpago, abrí los ojos, aún con dolor, fijándome en el apartamento doscientos siete. Para mi sorpresa no se veía nadie—. ¿Lo imaginé…?

La puerta y la persona afuera de esta seguía golpeando.

—Ya voy… —Dije sin darle importancia a los que vi o imaginé; Total, no era de mi incumbencia, un segundo… ¿Y si realmente asesinaron a alguien? Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y me di la vuelta, encaminándome la puerta. Mire por el ojo de esta, era Josh… el del trescientos tres, actual vecino. Abrí la puerta con desgana.

—Hola —Saludó efusivamente—. Me enteré que seremos vecinos…

—Así es… —Dije nerviosamente frotando mis manos una con la otra.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó—. Estás pálida…

—Estoy bien, no me pasa nada —Respondí rápidamente—. Es sólo que… eh, nada olvídalo… fue sólo mi imaginación… ops, pero que descortés soy ¿Quieres pasar?

—Bien… está helando aquí afuera —Le di el paso para que entrará, ya adentro le hice señas para que se sentará—. Lindo… tienes un buen gusto para decorar.

—No, no fui yo quien decoró… el inquilino anterior dejo todas su pertenencias —Aclaré—. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té? ¿Café?

—No gracias… estoy bien así —Suspiró, luego de eso hubo un largo silencio incómodo, hasta que lo interrumpí.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto

—¿Hay alguien viviendo en el doscientos siete?

—No —Fue su respuesta segura—. Y si mi abuelo sigue diciendo que hay un fantasma rondando ese apartamento… no lo venderá nunca ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada en particular, sólo que hace unos minutos creí ver a alguien en el apartamento…

—Lo dudo… siempre y cuando… pudo ser mi abuelo —Sugirió—. Puede que haya estado revisando si no hay ninguna filtración de agua.

—Puede ser… —Me quedé meditando la situación por un minuto—. Ehm, disculpa, no quiero sonar grosera pero…debo salir.

—¿Salir? ¿Dónde? Claro si es que se puede saber…

—Voy a South Ashfield University… —Contesté.

—Vamos juntos… estudió ahí… primer año, ya sabes, tengo que ir en busca de unos papeles —Suspiré, definitivamente no me lo iba a quitar de encima tan fácilmente.

—Está bien, déjame ir por mis cosas —Dije antes de dirigirme a mi habitación en busca de mi chaqueta negra, junto con mi bolso/mochila, volví al salón y Josh estaba parado junto a la puerta, esperándome—. Estoy lista, vamos…

—Bien.

Tomé mi paraguas situado junto a la puerta, abrí esta última mientras me cruzaba el bolso por sobre el pecho. Puse la llave en la cerradura para cuando tuviera que poner el seguro pero entonces…

"_Noticias de último minuto; Un accidente carretero a__ las afueras de Silent Hill está provocando un atochamiento…_

—¿Qué? —«_¿Qué demonios…? ¿La radio… se prendió sola?»_ Me acerqué al dichoso aparato con una mirada miedosa.

—¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? —Preguntó Josh, quien se por sí había visto todo.

—Yo no hice nada…me viste, estaba en la puerta… no sé… como…

…_no se han encontrado __víctimas ni heridos hasta el momento; El automóvil sin matrícula, fue encontrado estrellado contra una valla de contención, las autoridades han confirmado que dentro del vehículo no se ha encontrado a nadie. Seguiremos informándoles de los sucedido"_

Luego de eso un enorme y escandaloso chillido agudo comenzó a sonar fuertemente. Tanto que tuvimos que poner nuestras manos en nuestro oídos, y hablar más fuerte.

—¡Apágala! —Grité de rodillas contra el piso.

—¡Eso intento…pero no puedo! ¡Maldición!

—¡Desconéctala entonces! —Sugerí, pero al ver que no encontraba el enchufe, me levanté y comencé a dirigirme a la corriente. Divisé el cable y jalé con todas mis fuerzas pero… ¡Sorpresa!, la radio, desconectada… aún seguía sonando. Mostré el cable sorprendida mientras él miraba estupefacto, hasta que en un arranqué lanzó la radio la piso. Por suerte el molesto ruido se detuvo, sólo desprendió humo gris junto con algunas chispas.

—Creo que… te debo una radio —Dijo entre bocanadas de aire—. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Ni idea… —Afirmé. Acto seguido me extendió su mano para que me pusiera de pie. Entonces divisé la ventana del doscientos siete otra vez, ahí estaba… el hombre del abrigo, apuntándonos directamente con su arma.

—¡Cuidado! —Grité tomando a Josh por la chamarra atrayéndolo junto conmigo al piso.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!

—¡UN HOMBRE EN EL DOSCIENTOS SIETE TIENE UN ARMA… INTENTÓ MATARNOS! —Exclamé al momento en que me ponía de pie y corría a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Lo escuché gritar mientras cerraba la puerta, lo sé porque escuché el sonido típico del cerrojo al poner seguro—. ¡Oye, espérame!

Me decía, pero no me detuve a esperarlo. En mi mente sólo tenía la imagen de aquel hombre a punto de apretar el gatillo contra nosotros. Bajé las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, entrando por la puerta del ala derecha, mirado desde afuera. Directamente, corrí hacía la puerta enumerada como doscientos siete y toqué fuertemente.

—¡Abra la puerta! ¡Quien quiera que sea! ¡Sal maldito!…

—Hey… —Llamó Josh poniendo un mano en mi boca para callarme—. Escucha, sí, hay un tipo con un arma… créeme que no te abrirá la puerta sólo porque tú se lo digas…oh, corrijo, le grites.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —No nos dimos cuenta de que con todo el alboroto, la persona del departamento contiguo apareció en su puerta—. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

—Señora… —Quite al nieto del señor Sunderland de mi camino—. N-no…no escuchó un disparo, no vio a un hombre de abrigo…

—¿Disparo? ¿De qué estás hablando niña? —Dijo la mujer.

—Josh ¿Qué está ocurriendo…? —Genial, el superintendente Sunderland—. Oí sus gritos… ¿Alguien me puede explicar?

—Yo te lo explico abuelo —Alzó la palabra su nieto, mientras yo sólo podía recargarme sobre una pared para poder ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza—. Lo que sucede es que…al parecer un tipo… bueno creímos ver a un hombre en el apartamento doscientos siete… al parecer tenía un arma.

—Debe ser una locura, acabo de revisar el apartamento… no hay nadie dentro —Afirmó el hombre mayor.

—Pero lo vi… —Susurré apenas, respirando agitadamente.

—Bien… voy a abrir para demostrarle que no hay nadie —Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Para mi sorpresa y la de todos, el departamento estaba vacío. Era imposible… «_¿Cómo… yo lo vi?»_. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo un gran mareo y un vacío en el estómago—. No hay nada…

—… —No dije nada y salí de ese sitio. Caminado a paso enojado. La impotencia reflejada en mis ojos. No podía ser que no hubiera nada en ese maldito cuarto, además no era la primera vez que lo veía «_Simplemente no tiene lógica alguna»_ Bajé las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la puerta principal del edificio. Salí a la calle recibiendo de inmediato la cristalina agua de lluvia. Empapando cada centímetro de la chaqueta y mí cabello negro azabache. Cuando iba a mitad de camino algo detuvo la lluvia y mi marcha…

—Espera —Dijo firmemente tomándome del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Me di la vuelta para encararlo; Josh sostenía un paraguas negro en la mano izquierda mientras que su otra mano aún sostenía mi brazo—. ¿Vienes a burlarte o decirme que estoy loca?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas… me extraña que creas eso.

—Hmpf, por mi parte ya he tenido suficientes humillaciones por hoy… con permiso —Quise retirarme pero no pude, aún me tenía tomado el brazo.

—Prometí acompañarte a la Universidad, y es lo que haré —Musitó. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación de South Ashfield. Bajamos la escalera. Las personas pasaban corriendo por nuestros costados, cubriéndose de la lluvia.

Llegamos a la boletería. Josh se acercó a la caja a comprar las monedas para la estación Lynch Street. Pasamos por el torniquete y de nuevo a bajar otras escaleras. Silencio, no emitíamos ningún ruido, a lo lejos se escuchaba los miles de murmullos de otras personas que esperaban el metro. Hasta que al fin hizo su entrada desde un túnel. Abrió sus puertas y las personas ingresaron a los vagones. Tomamos asiento en una de las bancas más lejanas.

—Debes creer que estoy demente…—Rompí el silencio mirando por la ventanilla del vagón.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que lo vi…pero tal vez lo imaginé…

—¿Qué quieres dec…?

—Pero tú estabas… lo de la radio… yo no pude…no sé qué sucedió.

—Hey —Me di vuelta para mirarlo—. De cierto modo… te creo… quiero decir… no es que crea que un sicópata quiso matarnos pero…

—No te culpo… siempre he tenido mucha imaginación…

—Yo tampoco te culpo… llevas una semana en uno de los pueblo más escalofriantes…claro, después de Silent Hill… lo que quise decir es que… —Un sonidito comenzó a retumbar en alguna parte del vagón. Josh sacó un teléfono móvil y lo contestó, molesto por las constantes interrupciones—. Bueno… hola Steve… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?… ¿Tiene que ser ahora?… Está bien… voy para allá

Entonces colgó el dichoso aparato con un pesado suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Algún problema?

—Me vas a tener que disculpar… pero hubo un problema en el bar donde trabajo… tengo que ir urgente —Dijo con preocupación.

—No hay problema, ve.

—Gracias, me bajo aquí —El tren se detuvo en una de las estaciones—. Nos vemos luego.

Casi la mayoría de las personas descendieron en esa estación. En el vagón en que iba sólo quedábamos yo y otra mujer de cabello hasta el hombro, color marrón. Tenía su bolso en las piernas y leía un libro grueso, de vez en cuando se ajustaba las gafas que llevaba en el puente de la nariz. Un rato después, el tren comenzó a moverse de lado a otro suavemente. Las pequeñas luces titilaban. La mujer de antes levantó la vista del texto y miró por las ventanillas. Hasta que nos detuvimos en seco en una estación. Afuera no se veía nadie y estaba oscuro, unas leves luces iluminaban la plataforma. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

—_Señores pasajeros, por problemas técnicos, el tren se no avanzará más allá de esta estación. Se ruega a los usuarios que abandonen los vagones. Por su comprensión muchas gracias_ —Citó alguien por un citofono mientras se escuchaba en todos los vagones por los altavoces.

—Qué suerte… —Murmuró la otra mujer quitándose los anteojos y guardándolos en su cartera, acto seguido guardo su libro también.

Yo por mi parte afirme la correa de mi bolso y salí por la puerta del vagón seguida por aquella mujer. Una vez que puse un pie afuera del vagón junto con aquella mujer, las puertas se cerraron con su silbido típico y el tren partió.

—Usualmente ¿luce así? —Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No —Respondió secamente para comenzar a caminar.

—Espera —Llamé.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, soy prácticamente nueva en la ciudad y necesito llegar a la universidad lo más rápido posible ¿Me podrías decir cómo llego?

—Bueno…sí el tren sigue con fallas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir de la estación y tomar el autobús o en su defecto un taxi que te lleve —Respondió sentándose en una de las bancas de la plataforma—. Para salir de la estación debes subir por aquella escalera y luego seguir los carteles… no es tan difícil.

—Bien…muchas gracias…ehm… ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

—Uhm…supongo que puedo esperar el siguiente tren…al parecer yo no tengo tanta prisa como tú —Contestó simplemente, sonriéndome.

Rodé los ojos indiferente, si ella quería quedarse, era su problema, giré mi cabeza con lentitud hacia la escalera. Aferré la cuerda del bolso a mi cuerpo y comencé a subir.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N:** No tengo mucho que decir pero espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo.

Bye, un beso para todos los que leen y dejan review, doble para estos últimos XDDDD

Remember XD Comenten, sugieran, critique, disfruten.


	3. Subway

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter I****II – Subway**

* * *

La sola idea de vagar sola por esta estación me hacía poner los pelos de punta. No es que sea miedosa, pero ¡Dios Santo! Con todo lo sucedido esta mañana, ya no quería más guerra.

Trataba de encontrar la estúpida salida, la verdad es que ya estaba perdida, seguía los letreros de información pero nada, no lograba dar con las escaleras de la superficie, hasta que ¡Eureka! Un cartel algo borroso, como antiguo se leía exactamente _"Exit/Salida"_ y una flecha que indicaba el lado izquierdo del largo corredor. Suspiré, al fin, di la vuelta y entorné mis pasos por el largo pasillo, ahora sólo tenía que recorrerlo.

Avancé con paso calmado, al principio, pero luego se fue tornando más y más rápido al caer en cuenta que desde hace ya unos veinte minutos que lo recorría y no encontraba nada. La calma se transformó en desesperación y un escandaloso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—¡Ah! —No pude evitar gritar cuando los grandes focos que iluminaban el corredor se apagaron abruptamente y se encendieron unas pequeñas luces, que poco iluminaban el camino, algunas de ellas parpadeaban, fusibles viejos seguramente. Me abracé a mí misma y retomé el rumbo, pero al dar el primer paso me di cuenta que caminaba sobre arenilla…«_Un segundo, el único lugar donde hay arenilla de este tipo es… ¿Las líneas del tren subterráneo?»_. Había llegado a la línea del tren. Esto estaba raro, la desesperación se hizo inminente al escuchar murmullo de personas…no, de niños riendo. «_Tal vez estoy cerca de una plataforma»_. Ciertamente no me equivoqué más allá había una pequeña escalera, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie en ella. Subí la pequeña escala y como si fuera una de esas malas bromas para la TV el cartel de la estación no era nada más ni nada menos que "Lynch Street".

Agobiada por los recientes sucesos, salí corriendo escaleras arriba, conocía esta estación, sabía dónde estaba la salida. Justo en la última escalera noté algo inusual, en el descansillo yacía el cuerpo inerte de un guardia de seguridad…tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre, una de sus piernas estaba desgarrada y su cara…su cara «_¡Demonios…no tiene los glóbulos oculares!»_, puse mi mano en mi boca para no vomitar y giré hacía otro lado

—¿Quién pudo hacer esto? —Musité horrorizada, sea quien sea, era peligroso y yo no tenía como defenderme. Mire el cuerpo del hombre y en su mano tenía una pistola M1911A1…o conocida mundialmente como la 45. Yo la conocía bastante bien…mi madre solía tener una en casa. Me acerqué al cuerpo y tomé el arma con mucho cuidado. Observé el cargador…«M_aldición sólo quedan tres balas»_, aquellas balas eran singularmente extrañas «_¿De plata? Que extraño»_. Miré una vez más al hombre y me di la vuelta para seguir…no había avanzado dos escalones cuando escuche un sonido extraño proveniente desde atrás, me giré y lo vi, el cuerpo que yo creí muerto, se movía lento.

—E-ella…ella lo hizo…f-fue ella…p-pero…esta…m-muerta —Gemía el hombre «_¿Está vivo?»—._ N-no dejes que…se te…se te acerq…que.

El cuerpo calló, entonces comprendí que ahora sí estaba muerto, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el torniquete de salida el cual estaba averiado, así que no tuve ningún problema para salir de allí.

Cuando salí encontré en el piso una especie de hoja vieja y amarillenta, a mi parecer estaba en presencia de un trozo de cuento, manchado con sangre, marcas de dedos deslizándose a mitad de la hoja hasta perderse, tal vez alguien lo estaba leyendo o el tipo muerto de las escaleras la recogió. Cogí la nota y la leí.

"…_Y ya estaba, el tiempo transcurría para su muerte, había encontrado la salida para que al fin pudiera dejar escapar esos temores. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a la monstruosidad acercándosele, sus ojos negros como la noche sin luna. Entonces el Dios la atravesó con su espada y un grito desgarrador surgió de la garganta de la tentación._

_El camino se ilumino para todos aquellos entonces…una vez más la madre estaría a punto de renacer, sólo así, Dios podría descansar. Y la humanidad se purificaría. Pero entonces la tentación volvió a florecer en el alma de las personas. Dios no quiso una matanza y para que nadie viera la tentación le arrancó los ojos y en ella grabó el símbolo de la muerte…para siempre…"_

_«Definitivamente no es algo que le leería a un niño, pero falta una parte de la historia»_. Suspiré esto se estaba saliendo de control… ¿Un hombre muerto en las escaleras? ¿Un pasillo que, extrañamente, terminó siendo las líneas del tren? Y para rematar la demencia ¿Un cuento, sacado de Dios sabe dónde? Insistía en creer que un mala broma, pero en fin, sólo restaba con salir de la estación, caminar unos pasos más y estaría en casa. Tomé el pasillo del norte, el mismo que hace unas horas había tomado para venir hasta aquí.

En lugar estaba prácticamente oscuro, unas luces de emergencia estaban encendidas pero no eran suficientemente intensas como para iluminar todo el trayecto. Respiré profundamente, pasé por el lado de una cabina telefónica y esta comenzó a sonar. Cogí el auricular, después de un rato de duda.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Cynthia, eres tú? —_Preguntó una voz temerosa desde el otro lado—._ ¿Cynthia, has logrado salir?_

—Disculpa no… yo no soy Cynthia —Respondí.

—_¿Quién eres? ¡Dónde está Cynthia! ¡Qué le has hecho! —_Interrogó, esta vez su tono sonaba muy alterado.

—Calma, yo no le hecho nada…yo sólo respondí porque…

—_¡MONSTRUO…LA HAS MATADO! —_Me gritó_ «¿De qué rayos me habla?»_

—¡NO! ¡No conozco a nadie llamada Cynthia! ¡Ni menos he matado a nadie!

—_¡Mientes! —_Estaba completamente segura que el hombre del otro lado de la línea se hubiese abalanzado sobre mí desde el teléfono.

—¡No, no lo hago! Créeme…sólo respondí porque aquí no hay nadie.

—_¿Quién eres?_ —Preguntó sosegadamente, definitivamente era bipolar.

—Me llamó Haley Mishell…

—¿Haley Mishell? —Repitió, al parecer recordaba algo—. Tú madre me ha hablado mucho de ti…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Mi madre murió… —Dije cuando la voz comenzó a quebrarse, no es que me gustase hablar mucho del tema tampoco.

—_No…_ —En eso sentí un fuerte ruido, como de algo cayéndose—. _Él está ahí…tengo que colgar._

—¡No espera!

—_Cedar Grove Sanitarium…no lo olvides_ —Entonces el colgó, no me quedó más que volver a poner el auricular donde estaba. Entonces recordé el sonido y cogí el hacha que estaba en el recuadro de _"En caso de emergencia, rompa el cristal"_, al parecer alguien ya había tenido un caso de emergencia pues el vidrio estaba roto, pero no faltaba nada. Tomé el instrumento con ambas manos y retorné, en el suelo había unas cuantas hojas desparramadas y un cuaderno de apuntes. Recogí el cuaderno cuyo dueño había escrito su nombre en la tapa acartonada.

Karl Herranz.

_«El guardia muerto…seguramente»_. Abrí la tapa del cuaderno y pase las hojas hasta que encontré una página interesante. Alguien había sobrescrito en una de las hojas, con letras grandes.

¡ATENCIÓN: ELLOS SUELEN ATACAR EN MANADAS…TENER CUIDADO!

_«¿Manadas? ¿Tener cuidado?»_ Entonces lo vi, al bajar el libro de la posición en la cual lo tenía, justo en frente tres… por decirlo de alguna forma… ¿Perros?

—¿¡Qué demonios! —Susurré despacio, lentamente guardé el cuaderno en el bolso y afirmé el hacha, fuera lo que fuera, eran horrendos…no tenían pelo, sino más bien una piel necrosada y calcinada, con cortes y partes desgarradas, babeando un líquido amarillento de mal olor y aspecto. La adrenalina subió a mil cuando se pusieron en posición de ataque, ladrando fuertemente. Agarré fuertemente el mango del hacha hasta que mis nudillos de tornaron blancos.

Uno de los perros se abalanzó sobre mí y lo golpeé fuertemente con el filo, provocando que saliera disparado contra uno de los torniquetes. El segundo se tiró contra el hacha y también lo golpeé sin titubear un minuto. El tercero hizo lo mismo, recibiendo otro golpe. El primer perro quedo ensartado en una de las aletas del torniquete… los otros dos perros siguieron a la caza, los golpeé como nunca había golpeado a alguien, hasta que murieron…. Entonces vino el miedo, terror… mis manos llenas de sangre igual que prácticamente todo el hacha, mi ropa… mis zapatos, el bolso, las paredes… _«¿Qué sucede?»_ Era demasiada sangre, era mi idea o todo estaba cubierto de un líquido carmesí que aparentemente se movía como gusanos… por el suelo y las estructuras de concreto… los torniquetes extrañamente estaban oxidados y las cabinas telefónicas no estaban. Al parecer todo había cambiado… ¿Qué año era? Todo había envejecido…del techo colgaban cadenas ensangrentadas con restos de piel en las puntas… y ese… ese… denso ambiente… el mismo del departamento. Era una locura… el instinto era más fuerte y de pronto ya me encontraba corriendo por un pasillo… mis zapatillas resonaban con enorme eco en el corredor, cada vez que pisaba las ensangrentadas rejillas.

A un lado del pasillo divise unas puertas… tal vez habría alguien…. Me acerqué a una de ellas

MEN

Pero perilla estaba rota así que seguí a la siguiente.

WOMEN

Para mi suerte o para mi desgracia la puerta se abrió. Entré y me sorprendí al ver que era igual a como siempre había estado. Las paredes eran normales al igual que el piso. Caminé hasta llegar al lavamanos, abrí la llave y lavé mi rostro y mis manos. Un vistazo rápido por la estancia basto para darme cuenta de que no había nadie. Di la vuelta parsimoniosamente y me fui al fondo de los servicios, lancé mi bolso al suelo para luego dejarme caer yo. Recostándome sobre la pared. Mi respiración se tornó agitada, jadeante. Como balde de agua fría, las emociones vinieron a mí y exploté en llanto, oculté mi rostro entre mis manos y mis piernas, estuve así un rato hasta que escuche un ruido inusual… como una varilla cayéndose… _«No otra vez, por favor»_ Enseguida unos pasos… tacones resonando sobre el piso. Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con la chica de la estación. Estaba de espalda y al parecer no me había visto aún. Abrió el grifo del agua cuando empezó a lavarse las manos.

—¿Tú? —Dije suavemente provocando que se diera vuelta.

—Dios mío —Susurró al darse vuelta con la mano en el pecho—. Me has asustado…

—¿No lo viste?… ¿Los perros? ¿La sangre? ¿El ambiente? —Levanté aún más la cabeza en busca de la luz.

—¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? —Preguntó acercándose, pero sus pasos se detuvieron—. ¡Estás…estás bañada en sangre!

—A-ayúdame —Suplique—. Afuera es una locura… yo no sé lo que vi.

—No… estás equivocada —Aseguró y me dio la mano para ponerme de pie. Tomé mi bolso con inseguridad creciente en mi pecho—. Ven, vamos…te mostraré que no hay nada.

Tenía razón… el mundo se había vuelto loco… todo estaba bien… normal.

—¿Ves? No hay nada —Ella sonrió—. Tranquila…quizás, lo soñaste.

—Puede ser —_«¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Primero el hombre con el arma, el pasillo, la estación ensangrentada y luego esto»_—. Creo…que me iré a casa a descansar.

—Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Haley Mishell ¿Y tú?

—Eileen Galvin, un placer conocerte Haley —Estiró la mano la cuál cogí al instante—. Bien… supongo que yo también me tengo que ir.

—¡AH! —Un gritó ensordecedor provino desde la zona de la boletería. Ambas nos sorprendimos por el tipo de decibel del alarido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Consulté exaltada, Eileen se dio la vuelta entonces cayó una hoja a mis pies, proveniente de su libro, seguramente.

—Ni idea, será mejor que vayamos a ver —Corrimos hasta la esa zona _«Bueno, creo que después se lo entregaré»._

En el piso estaba el guardia de seguridad, muerto, tal como lo había visto yo anteriormente. De espalda a nosotras estaba una mujer, las piernas embarradas de líquido rojo y tiritaba, como si tuviese frío.

—¡Dios Santo! ¡No tiene ojos! —Gritó Eileen aterrorizada, entonces levantó la vista del cadáver y miró a la mujer, quien susurraba algo poco entendible—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mujer se detuvo para luego seguir.

—¿Hey? —Volvió a llamar tomándola por el hombro y girándola, el peor error. La mujer hacía unos sonidos extraños, ya no susurraba palabras inelegibles, y tampoco, tampoco tenía ojos—. ¿QUÉ ERES?

Retrocedimos boquiabiertas, me pude dar cuenta de que en su pecho tenía unos números grabados en su piel.

16121

Eso antes de que ágilmente se abalanzará sobre Eileen atacándola ferozmente, rasguñándola con sus largas uñas, su rostro, sus brazos. Intenté tirarme sobre ella pero me fue imposible, y para cuando me di cuenta, el espectro le arrancaba los ojos a Eileen con sus propias manos, todo acompañado de un grito desgarrador de la última. Eileen cayó muerta en un charco de sangre.

De la nada tomé el control de mi cuerpo. Mi mente decía "¡Corre, sal de ahí…ahora!". Le hice caso, pero antes de que me alejara del monstruo el tomó mi brazo y lo arañó fuertemente; la sangre fluyendo de tres grandes cortes en mi antebrazo. No se cómo me zafé de ella y corrí. De nuevo todo era ocre y oxidado, sentí la presencia de la otra cosa persiguiéndome. No miré atrás, sólo observaban el largo pasillo de piso metálico, las paredes, volvían a ser rojas. Mis pies de pronto de enredaron y caí, azotando mi cuerpo contra la oxidada reja. Unos zapatos llenos de fango y sangre se pusieron en frente de mi nariz.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con ESE hombre, el hombre del abrigo, apuntándome con una especie de espada, entre ceja y ceja, la separó un poco tomando impulso.

—No…por favor —Musité—. ¡NO!

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N:** Escalofriante… esto lo escribí en una noche de insomnio a causa de jugar Silent Hill 5 hasta tarde en una gran compañía con una buena dosis de Coca-Cola, y claramente se puede notar que me escuchaba la cancioncita esa "Room of Angel" así que imagínense…


	4. A nightmare?

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter IV – ****A Nightmare?**

* * *

—¡NO!

La lluvia era intensa, las gotas de agua chocaban fuertemente contra el vidrio de las ventanas, se podía escuchar los truenos y el haz de luz de alguno que otro relámpago. La luz de la lámpara estaba apagada, la única iluminación que tenía era el escaso brillo de algún foco externo a mi departamento. _«Un minuto… ¿Mi… apartamento?»_. Me encontraba en la mullida cama, el sudor frío se amontonaba en mi frente y manos, la respiración no estaba normal. Cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de canalizar lo sucedido. Ilógico, estaba hace no más de unos minutos en la estación de South Ashfield y ahora estaba en mi apartamento… aparentemente de noche.

—¿Una pesadilla? —Pregunté al aire—. Parecía tan…tan real.

Era una opción, me había dormido y había tenido una horrible pesadilla, simple. Pero algo no encajaba en mi teoría; No recordaba haberme puesto a dormir. Respiré hondo, era mejor pensar que fue un sueño. Perezosamente me puse de pie y caminé hasta el baño. Me dolía la nuca, como sí te me hubiera dado un buen golpe y el brazo… el brazo ¿Por qué me ardía?

Prendí la luz del baño y observé mi antebrazo, la playera estaba rasgada singularmente con un gran manchón de sangre. Me sorprendí, levanté la manga para ver un vendaje alrededor de mi muñeca _«El mismo lugar donde esa cosa me rasguñó… pero fue un sueñ_o». En eso tocaron la puerta. Fui rápidamente tratando de ocultar mi asombro. Miré por el ojo de la puerta, afuera estaba Josh. Abrí lentamente la puerta y sólo asome la cabeza.

—Uf… al fin despertaste —Dijo nada más al verme.

—¿Estás… estás vivo? —Tenía que admitirlo era una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Consultó con una sonrisa, pero al parecer se percató de que hablaba en serio—. Claro que sí… ¿Quieres tomar mi pulso, ahora?

—Muy gracioso —Espeté claramente enojada—. Y bien ¿Qué quieres?

—Hey… no me hables así, al menos no, después de que salve tú vida.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Me interesó esa parte de _'Salvar tu vida'_

—Bueno… al parecer el golpe fue demasiado fuerte —Resopló apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. Veamos… saliste corriendo de aquí gritando una sarta de bobadas, pienso que tal vez resbalaste y rodaste escaleras abajo, pues cuando logré darte alcance, estabas tirada en el descansillo del segundo piso.

—¿Me resbalé?

—Así es… el médico que vino dijo que te golpeaste la cabeza y te hiciste unos cortes en el brazo —Señalo la venda que tenía en la parte lastimada—. También dijo que lo más probable es que estuvieras desorientada un tiempo.

—¿Cómo llegué al apartamento? —Pregunté una vez me puse a caminar hasta el interior, dejando la puerta abierta.

—No reaccionabas así que con mi abuelo te cargamos hasta aquí —Respondió entrando a la estancia.

—Entonces… ¿Siempre y fue una pesadilla?

—Hmpf… ¿Pesadilla? Ah que eso es genial… bueno, mientras yo me preocupo por ti, tú puedes seguir disfrutando uno de tus sueñecitos —Fabricó una sonrisa socarrona y lo fulminé con la mirada, al parecer entendió el mensaje—. Okay, ya entendí… mejor me largo.

Bufó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Exhalé hondo y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá de dos piezas y cogí mi bolso, deslicé el cierre y saqué la laptop. La encendí, la pantalla de inicio apareció al instante. Cuando cargó la configuración, rápidamente hice clic en el buscador de internet. La página se abrió al instante. Coloqué el en buscador 'South Ashfield Station' y enseguida mostró las alternativas de búsqueda. Escogí la primera opción, era la página oficial del Metro Subterráneo, donde había un artículo sobre la estación, fecha de fundación etc. Nada útil, al menos para lo que yo estaba buscando. Retrocedí e ingresé a la segunda opción, tres cuartos de lo mismo que en la primera.

Lo medité un segundo, podría ser que no estaba siendo específica en lo que quería. Corregí en el buscador y puse 'Misterios en South Ashfield Station'. Una lista de búsqueda salió en ese momento. Hice clic en una que me pareció interesante. El artículo era probablemente viejo. Claro databa de hace ocho meses.

'_Asesinato en South Ashfield Station'_

_[Extracto del Diario "South Ashfield News"/ 15 de Julio]_

_[…] Ayer, a eso de las 8:30 a.m. el departamento de policía local de South Ashfield recibió una llamada del guardia de seguridad de la estación subterránea de South Ashfield. El teniente de rango mayor, el señor Warren Smith, confirmó que en dicha estación asesinaron a una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años identificada como Cynthia Velásquez […]_

_Según las declaraciones del teniente, la mujer presentaba golpes y cortes en todo el cuerpo, además de tener en el pecho extraños números '16121'. Nos que nos recuerda al caso Sullivan […]._

_La policial cree que nos enfrentamos al mismo hombre que hace unos años asesinó a la víctima, cuyos números eran '15121', ya que este nunca fue encontrado. Los uniformados han denominado este suceso como 'Caso Sullivan, tercera parte' […]_

_Ahora los ojos apuntan a cualquier testigo que haya visto la escena, pero ni las cámaras de vigilancia captaron nada […]_

_Para finalizar esto queridos lectores, este humilde escritor se pregunta ¿Cómo es que esta mujer fue asesinada brutalmente sin que nadie viera y/u oyera algo? […]_

_«¿Cynthia? ¿Sería la misma Cynthia que el hombre, con el cual soñé, mencionó? Imposible, la noticia recorrió toda la ciudad… ¿Por qué preguntar por alguien que está muerta? Quizás… no sabe que está muerta…»_. Respiré hondo colocando la mano en la barbilla divagando en sí realmente fue una pesadilla _«Era tan real… y son tantas coincidencias… no es posible que tenga una herida en mismo lugar donde el monstruo me arañó… es netamente ridículo. Necesito comprobar que esto no fue un sueño… y si lo compruebo… nadie me creería o peor… yo no me lo creería, hmpf bueno, nadie va por las estaciones del subterráneo viendo espectros, ni personas muertas, no es algo muy común que digamos»_. En eso tocaron el timbre, de seguro era Josh ¿Qué acaso no puede dejarme en paz? Furiosa me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, no me equivoqué.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Dije hostilmente, casi era un grito.

—Tranquila… sólo vengo a entregarte esto —Me pasó un sobre café grande con una nota doblada—. Lo trajo una mujer hace un rato, dijo que te conocía y que te lo entregara cuando despertaras.

—Muchas gracias —Solté secamente y leí una de las aletas escritas _'Para: Haley Mishell'_. Cerré la puerta y fui de nuevo al sillón dejé el sobre en la mesa de centro y desdoble la carta.

"_Haley, sé que cuando abras esta carta, lo más probable es que no creas lo que te voy a decir._

_Soy Eileen Galvin, nos conocimos en el subterráneo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, averigüé tu dirección. Quería entregártelo personalmente pero al parecer tuviste un accidente._

_Unas de tus pertenencias se quedaron en la estación, están en el sobre._

_Como última cosa, niña, si eres inteligente sabrás que tienes que irte del apartamento 302. A él le pertenece y no quiere a nadie viviendo ahí, más que mal, le estás estorbando a su 'madre'. Por favor vete de allí cuanto antes."_

—Imposible… jamás llegué a… ¿O sí? —La cabeza me daba vueltas como un trompo, y dolía a más no poder—. ¿Qué sucede con este lugar?

Dificultosamente tomé el sobre y lo abrí. Enseguida cayó un cuaderno de tapa azul y un trozo de hoja olvidado. Tome el cuaderno

Karl Herranz.

_«No puede ser»_. Acto seguido tomé el trozo de hoja.

"…_Algo sucedió entonces, los números no fueron suficientes, la tentación se dedicó a desandar los pasos andados, se dedicó a sembrar el horror en las pupilas de sus víctimas. Contagió a muchos con su poder, fue cuando Dios, decidió sacrificar a su propia sangre para que desapareciera._

_Pero el guardián de la luz no se lo permitió. Claro que la descendencia debe cumplir con lo que se le ha encomendado: detener la ascensión de la madre. Pero… cuidado, aquel que se crea 'El Salvador' tendrá que ser capaz de adentrarse más allá del límite de lo establecido. Entrará en SU juego, entrará en SU mundo, donde el Dios gobierna, donde él es inmortal y donde sólo SU sangre podrá detenerlo. Atención. El que sea 'El Salvador' y no consiga el objetivo, perecerá por la eternidad en las llamas de la purificación. Contrario a aquel salvador que consiga el objetivo, será inmortalizado y será el descendiente del guardián de la luz."_

—¿Qué acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco de repente? —Quiero llorar, me siento mal, la cabeza me da vueltas y un extraño malestar se apodera de mi estómago, el brazo me arde y siento que las piernas me flaquean _«¿Qué me sucede?»_.

—_Cedar Grove Sanitarium_ —Escuché, un susurró rápido en mi oído. Levanté la mirada _«¡Me estoy volviendo loca!_ _¡Este departamento me está sofocando!_

En eso sentí el típico sonido de mensaje entrante en mi laptop. Giré dificultosamente la máquina; La imagen era un sobre en medio de la pantalla. Hice clic.

"_El mundo es muy peligroso para nosotros, es mejor que no salgas Haley; Hay cosas muy horrendas y aún eres una niña"_

_«¿Qué rayos era esto?»_. No reconocía el remitente, pero todo apuntaba que debía salir corriendo de aquí. Costara lo que costara. Apagué la laptop y la guardé en el bolso junto con el cuaderno del Karl Herranz y las notas. Tomé fuerzas para ponerme de pie. Tambaleante caminé hasta la puerta, las fuerzas me abandonaban y el dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte. _«Voy a…voy a desmayarme…». _Caí al piso cerrando lentamente mis ojos, sólo esperaba que cuando despertara, todo hubiera acabado.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo traspasó desde que me desmayé? Ni idea. Lo único que tenía conocimiento ahora, es que estaba encerrada en el departamento trescientos dos de South Ashfield Height. Extrañas cadenas se apiñaban en la puerta, las ventanas cerradas herméticamente, el reloj dejó de funcionar al igual que la TV. Oh y ¡Sorpresa! Volvía a tener la radio de extrañas emisiones.

Afuera todo parece normal. Nadie parece escucharme, no funciona el teléfono que está en el cuarto, el móvil sí sirve pero no puedo llamar a nadie, ni siquiera a emergencias. La laptop también funciona pero al mandar mensajes de ayuda al parecer no llegan a sus destinatarios. Hace unos minutos descubrí que la 45. estaba en mi bolso, la herida del brazo eran tres rasguños y mi ropa volvía a estar llena de sangre.

Por la ventana, en dirección a la estación de metro, unos policías sacaban el cadáver de alguien en una camilla. Lo que haya sucedido en estas horas, definitivamente fue real, sólo que las personas han visto lo que quieren ver. Por alguna extraña razón me siento con el deber de saber qué es lo que me sucede, valga lo que valga. No pienso quedarme sentada en este sitio ni un minuto más. Fui al cuarto y me cambie de ropa, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas negras; Además de una playera roja y un suéter negro ajustado. Amarré mi cabello con una cola de caballo. De vuelta a sala de estar tomé mi bolso y una navaja suiza que tenía guardada. Crucé el bolso por mi torso.

Sólo restaba salir, salir por el agujero que estaba en el baño. No sabría decir exactamente donde saldría, pero al fondo se veía luz y sonidos de autos. De seguro que era la salida. Lentamente me arrastré por el túnel, hasta llegar a la luz cegadora.

* * *

No me equivoqué, el agujero daba a la calle. Claro que ¿Cómo? Esa era mi duda. Me encontraba sentada en las pequeñas escalinatas de la puerta principal del South Ashfield Height, como si hubiera estado durmiendo ahí todo este tiempo. Bueno, ahora era prácticamente libre. Recorrí rápidamente el pavimento hasta mi motocicleta, quité la lona que la cubría de la lluvia y subí a ella. Me puse el casco y calenté los motores.

—Veo que al fin te animaste a salir —Una voz muy familiar me hizo voltear hacia a la derecha—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… creo —Era Josh, venía con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

—¿Vas a la universidad?

—No —De pronto sentí la necesidad de decirle donde iba—. Voy a Cedar Grove Sanitarium.

—¿Cedar Grove Sanitarium? ¿En Silent Hill? —Arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa.

—Sí —Respondí—. Josh… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Lo que sea —Se acercó a la moto—. ¿Cuál es?

—Si no estoy aquí a eso de las seis de la tarde… ¿Puedes ir a buscarme?

—¿Ir a buscarte a Silent Hill a esa hora? —Preguntó arqueando nuevamente las cejas, ahora parecía divertido—. Debo confesarte que no me hace gracia ir a ese pueblo… ni menos a esa hora.

—¿Por qué? —Consulté intrigada.

—Una larga historia… te la contaré algún día —Contestó simplemente—. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya en tu búsqueda si no vuelves a esa hora?

—No lo sé… supongo que si me pasa algo… —Me detuve _«¿Se lo digo o no?»—._ Bueno… si me pasa algo, al menos tendré la certeza de que alguien me está buscando.

—¿Por qué crees que te ocurrirá algo? —Interrogó seriamente.

—Hmpf… es una larga historia, también —Le sonrío—. Sólo, prométemelo.

—Lo prometo, pero… ¿Siempre y vas a estar en ese hospital de locos?

—Lo intentaré… trataré de quedarme en el hospital de locos —Dije mientas quitaba la patita que sostiene la moto—. Gracias por todo, Josh.

—De nada, si ocurre algo… —Suspiró antes de terminar la frase—. Y tienes la oportunidad de llamarme… no lo dudes… ni por un segundo.

—Está bien —Sonrío por última vez antes de arrancar mi moto hacia la calle que conecta que con la carretera—. Bien… aquí vamos.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: **Ya sé que deja bastante que desear pero es que luego me puedo traumatizar con esta historia y puede que no la terminen, y yo no quiero eso. Vamos además lo próximo que se viene es el 'Hospital de Locos'. Prometer que habrá horrores XD. Gracias a los que leen y dejan review ya sea para criticar, felicitar, sugerir, reclamar o hasta darme una idea antes de que se me seque el cerebro


	5. Cedar Grove Sanitarium  Part I

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter V – Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Part I.**

* * *

Mi madre solía decir que muchas personas desaparecieron extrañamente entre la neblina de Silent Hill. Pero conocía este pueblo más lo que quisiera, además traía un mapa de la ciudad en uno de los bolsillos. Si debía ser sincera, tampoco me hacía mucha gracia andar por la carretera cubierta de bruma. A los costados percibía los grandes árboles del bosque y bien al fondo, el Toluca Lake.

Me detuve en la berma para revisar el mapa, sí estaba en lo correcto, había dejado la carretera hace un par de minutos y ahora me encontraba en Midway Ave. a un costado del cementerio del pueblo, ahora sólo tenía que virar a la izquierda por Acadla Rd. y estaría, unos metros más allá, al frente de la entrada principal de Cedar Grove Sanitarium.

Llegué a la oxidada verja de hierro del sanatorio y comprobé que estaba abierta. La empujé un poco para poder pasar junto con mi moto que la llevaba a un costado, pues consideré que era un gasto de gasolina entrar como Pedro por su casa a un hospital. Recorrí el camino de cemento curvilíneo hasta el gran edificio de sólido concreto el cual llevaba una placa escrita.

CEDAR GROVE SANITARIUM.

Dejé la moto aparcada en uno de las secciones del estacionamiento y fui hasta la puerta doble de madera.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y esta emitió un sonoro ruido al doblarse las bisagras viejas.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —Dije en alto al entrar levemente al interior, miré hacia afuera por si veía algo anormal. Nada, sólo unos cuantos vehículos estacionados alrededor de las dependencias. Eso me hizo suponer que adentro tenía que haber alguien. Entré sin más y dejé que la puerta se cerrará lentamente. Vista periférica: A mi derecha unos cuantos sofás y una mesa de centro llena de revistas, a mi izquierda, la recepción, no había nadie, por último, el fondo… una boca de lobo, un pasillo largo y oscuro, tanto así que no veía lo que estaba al fondo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, al sólo hecho de tener que avanzar por ese pasillo. Así que inspiré bastante aire y me armé de valor para seguir adelante.

Tomé el mapa cerca de la recepción y lo guardé en el bolsillo. Unos metros más allá, adentrándome en la oscuridad casi sofocante, apenas percibía mis manos o lo que tenía en frente. Cuando miraba hacia atrás distinguía el casi fantasmal brillo de luz que se colaba por unas ventanillas de la entrada principal. Pensé varias veces en devolverme a la luz, pero ya estaba demasiado adelante como para retornar.

Al poco rato ya mis pupilas estaban demasiados dilatadas y al parecer podía ver un poco, más que al principio.

—Maldición… —Eso no evitó que chocara torpemente contra una pared… un segundo _«¿Llegué al fondo?… pero no sonó como concreto»_. Levanté mis manos al frente para palpar lo que había. Una estructura alta, lisa. Toqué con el puño cerrado la superficie, sonaba hueco, como madera—. ¿Una puerta?

Rebusqué en la oscuridad la perilla, hasta que di con ella. La giré y entré a la habitación. Esta estaba levemente iluminada por un olvidado tubo fluorescente al centro del cuarto. Adentro habían altos estantes llenos de cajas de cartón, cada uno con un nombre respectivo, al rato supe que eran las pertenencias de los pacientes, saqué el mapa y traté de orientarme, claro, estaba al fondo del corredor en una habitación llamada "Patient Belongings". Caí en cuenta de que si eran las pertenencias, puede que haya una linterna. Comencé mi búsqueda entre las cajas, cosas sin utilidad, al menos para mí, pero supongo que en su tiempo fueron importantes para sus dueños. Ciertamente en la casi doceava caja que revisé había una linterna pequeña, pero con suficiente batería para iluminar unas cuantas horas. Sonreí, tendría con qué iluminarme ahora, y lo más importante, no colisionaría de nuevo.

Dejé el cuarto y revisé las puertas de las habitaciones de afuera, una estaba cerrada "Cloak Room", mientras que "Dr's Room" estaba abierta. Entré, una oficina como cualquier otra, un escritorio con una computadora destruida y un documento en la impresora. Tomé la hoja esperando que tuviera información útil.

_Fecha: 1992/21/04_

_Nombre: Sarah Colleman_

_Sigue con sicosis múltiple y un gran complejo persecutorio. Insiste en que su hija fue arrebatada de sus brazos al nacer, según nuestro médico, el señor Kaufman ha revelado que la mujer no presenta ningún síntoma de haber estado embarazada._

_La única visita autorizada hasta el momento es su esposo Mark Sullivan, con previo aviso, claro está._

_Se le solicita al personal de turno que al venir la visita se le suministre Haloperidol en baja cantidad._

_Tener extremada precaución con ella, ya ha herido a una enfermera y a tres guardias, al tratar de escaparse._

Era un archivo del manicomio _«Sarah Colleman, por alguna razón se me hacía familiar el nombre, pero ¿Dónde lo oí antes?»_. No le di importancia salí del cuarto llevándome conmigo unas balas de revólver que estaban en la mesa. Una vez más saqué el mapa y con un marcador marqué las partes recorridas, ahora tenía dos opciones. Derecha: Sección de Hombres e Izquierda: Sección de Mujeres. Me incliné más por ir por la izquierda. Pero antes revise las cuatro habitaciones principales. Bueno West Solarium tenía la puerta trancada y para que hablar de la que daba al pasillo de la sección de hombres. Day Room, pude ingresar, pero no encontré nada interesante dentro. Salí para ir de lleno a la sección de mujeres. Dinning Hall, el cerrojo estaba roto, el único camino que debía tomar, era East Solarium, según el mapa tenía una doble puerta para pasar al pasillo del lado de las mujeres, cuya puerta estaba repleta de tablas clavadas. Crucé por la habitación para salir al pasillo, hasta ahora, todo tranquilo. Comprobé que la puerta de la escalera estaba abierta. Pero decidí que era mejor recorrer cada rincón en busca de ese tipo del teléfono.

Proseguí por el oscuro pasillo, a sus costados se apilaban sillas de ruedas viejas o camillas, algunas plantas semi marchitas y letreros del hospital. Me acerqué a los cuartos Storage, uno de ellos no se abría, el otro sí. Cuando entré, lo primero que divisé fue una especie de Táser, el aparatito de descargas eléctricas. Lo tomé, recordando aquella ocasión con los perros. Me retiré de la estancia y fue a Laundry. El cuarto era lúgubre, había unas cuantas lavadoras y secadoras con ropa a medio lavar y sin agua, había un olor a humedad que era bastante sofocante, y se escuchaba un ruido de motor encendido. Apreté la mandíbula, no quería ir, pero algo me decía que TENÍA que avanzar. Unos pasos más adelante, vi un punto rojo en una de las esquinas del cuarto, _«¿Una lavadora encendida?»_. No me equivoqué, una de las lavadoras de al fondo sonaba escandalosamente, al parecer el motor estaba trancado con algo. Cuando estuve más cerca, pulsé el botón ON/OFF para apagar el aparato. Sólo ahí pude darme cuenta de que dentro expedía un olor fétido _«Aj, que asco… no quiero ni abrirlo. Por otra parte me da curiosidad, pero pensándolo bien… ¡Oh vamos Haley sólo abre y ya! ¿Qué podría haber de malo dentro de una lavadora?». _

Cogí la tapa deslizante, titubeé unos segundos antes de abrir. De un tirón jalé la tapa, el olor nauseabundo se hizo más potente entonces, tanto que tuve que retroceder tosiendo, el picor en la garganta era molesto y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Sentía el sonido típico de grandes moscas y mosquitos revoloteando por toda la pieza. _«¿Qué hay adentro?»_. Tomé valor para ir de nuevo a la lavadora y ver el contenido de esta. Apunté la linterna al interior, había algo amorfo dentro, parecía tela ensangrentada y llena de larvas, además de los mosquitos volando por todas partes. Tomé la tela desde una de las mangas libre de insectos y la saqué. Era un vestido maternal de hospital, ensangrentado en toda el área de abdomen _«¿Qué significa esto?»_. Lancé en vestido asqueada y corrí a la puerta para salir _«¿Qué podría haber de malo en una lavadora?… nada, a no ser que estés en Cedar Grove Sanitarium en Silent Hill»_. Seguí por el pasillo tratando de calmarme. Según el mapa a la derecha tenía la Female Sick Ward, mientras que a la izquierda estaban la Female Ward A y B. Decidí irme por la izquierda. La puerta de acceso a Female Ward B estaba cerrada y en Female Ward A, las habitaciones A1, A4, A6 y A8 estaba abiertas, salas con paredes acolchonadas y pisos sucios, repletos de sangre seca y ambiente pestilente. Salí de esa zona lo más rápido que pude y fui a Female Sick Ward. Entré, la misma situación anterior, una pasillo con muchas habitaciones, sentí el sonido de una puerta cerrarse al fondo, levanté la linterna pero no vi nada, en eso escuché unos leves gritos provenientes de la habitación del final. Me acerqué, se escuchaba una voz, pero no distinguía lo que decía, la puerta estaba cerrada y no se abriría de ningún modo. Suspiré, cuando me di vuelta.

No sé cómo la detuve, pero una ¿Enfermera? Sostenía una jeringa en su mano alzada, directamente hacia mí, mientras yo la agarraba de su muñeca. La cosa, lo que fuera, traía la cofia de las enfermeras y el traje, pero su rostro estaba desfigurado, no se notaban ojos o nariz… nada, la piel de su cuerpo, estaba desgarrada o quemada.

La enfermera ejercía mucha más presión contra mí y yo no podía sostenerla más. De pronto alguien la golpeó por detrás con algo realmente contundente. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con una mujer de cabellos dorados golpeando la enfermera brutamente con una llave de auto. Cuando el espectro estuvo en el suelo, muerto y con un charco de sangre, sólo en ese momento, me atreví a mirar mejor a esa mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la mujer al percatarse de que la estaba mirando.

—Eso creo… gracias —Respondí.

—De nada… me llamo Lisa Garland ¿Y tú?

—Haley Mishell… ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Interrogué apuntando a la cosa muerta del piso.

—Supongo que era una enfermera… pero a estas alturas ya no sé que pensar… es como si este lugar se hubiese convertido en una locura —Miró el techo y la seguí en la misma acción—. Todo corrompido.

—¿Por qué el manicomio está así? Quiero decir, vacío, y varias de las puertas no se abren… —Susurré.

—No lo sé, uno de los pacientes me golpeó en la cabeza… quedé inconsciente, y cuando desperté… el lugar estaba vacío —La situación arecía simplemente no llamarle la atención.

—No —Interrumpí—. No está vacío… hay alguien en la habitación S9, escuché unos gritillos y alguien estaba hablando pero no alcancé a escuchar nada…

—¿Te has metido en ese cuarto? —Espetó fuertemente—. ¡La entrada ahí está prohibida!

—¿Si? Pues también está cerrada —Entrecerré los ojos—. Y… ¿Y por qué está prohibida?

—Es una muy, muy, larga historia —Contestó rápidamente.

—Bueno, tengo bastante tiempo —Suspiré colocando mis manos en mi cadera.

—Pero yo no, debo encontrar a mi compañera de habitación… —Dio un largo suspiro—. Sólo espero que Eileen esté bien.

—¿Eileen?… ¿Eileen Galvin?

—S-Sí… ¿La conoces? —Se dio la vuelta tomándome fuertemente del brazo lastimando.

—Este… sí, bueno sólo de vista… y me dejó un extraño mensaje con mi vecino… mas no sé de ella…

—¿Dónde la viste? —Apretó más fuerte el brazo, a ese momento ya me empezaba a doler—. ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame! —Intenté vanamente zafarme.

—¿En dónde?

—En la estación… de South Ashfield… —Me soltó, sentía un enorme dolor ahora.

—¿South Ashfield? Eso está a unos seis kilómetros de aquí… ¿Llegaron tan lejos? —Preguntó, me pareció que se hablando a ella misma en vez de a mí.

—No sé de qué hablas —Musité—. Pero ya que te respondí. Ahora, supongo que tendré que irme.

—Bien, pero quiero que me digas si ella estaba acompañado de un hombre de cabello marrón, de unos veinticinco años más o menos —Sus ojos parecían escrutar mi cuerpo y cada facción de mi rostro.

—No, iba sola —Dije con el ceño fruncido _«¿Qué pasa con esta mujer?»_ Pero al parecer se percató de que la herida me dolía y ¡Rayos! Estaba sangrando de nuevo—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó amablemente _«¿Qué acaso es bipolar? Acaba de casi fracturarme el brazo y me pregunta eso»_—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Qué si me encuentro bien? —La sangre me hervía, ¿Qué acaso estaba jugando?—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Es más, te digo que vengo a este lugar de mierda, traída por un extraño hombre que me ha llamado preguntándome… o no, culpándome de la muerte de Cynthia Velázquez! ¡Pero notición! ¡Ella ya estaba muerta desde mucho antes!

—Cálmate —Intentó decir.

—¡No! ¡No me voy a calmar hasta que me no me digas la verdad! ¿Quién demonios eres?… ¡Vienes aquí y te comportas como una maldita preguntándome por una persona que apenas conozco de vista y luego me preguntas si estoy bien! ¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loca, tú, este lugar y el mundo?

—No entiendo qué es lo que me quieres decir… tal vez estas pasando por un estado de estrés, a causa del dolor…

—¡ESTRÉS! ¡ESTRÉS MIS POLAINAS! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO TUS ESTUPIDECES! —Grité fuera de sí.

—¡Silencio, atraerás más espectros!

—¡PUES QUE VENGAN, ME TIENEN HARTA, NADIE ME DA RESPUESTAS! —De pronto caí en cuenta de que había descargado todo lo que había guardado durante estos días, mi respiración se tornó rápida—. Supongo… que después de todo… no hay nadie que pueda responderme.

Caí al piso de rodillas, dejando que una lágrima solitaria vagara por mi mejilla, la mujer llamada Lisa dejó la llave de auto cerca de mí.

—No tengo las respuestas —Afirmó con sinceridad—. Pero esto te ayudara a abrirte camino para que las encuentres.

—Me aterra encontrarlas… —Musite levantando la vista, para mi sorpresa la mujer no estaba _«Basta de lloriqueos y desapariciones… adiós con la debilidad… estúpida Lisa»_

Tomé la llave de auto y entré al cuarto llamado 'Nurse'. Al centro había una mesa y en las esquinas unos estantes, encontré varias cosas, mini botiquines, de seguro los necesitaría si esas cosas seguían por todo el hospital. Antes de salir me percaté de que había una nota en un mural de la sala.

"_¡Atención al personal de turno!_

_Sala S9 temporalmente cerrada para las enfermeras, a excepción de la señorita Garland"_

_«La señorita Garland… con razón se puso así cuando le dije que había oído algo en la sala S9»_ No le di mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo necesitaba una llave para poder entrar. Salí del Female Sick Ward, ahora tendría que ir al segundo pasillo. Ingresé por la gran puerta doble, genial, lo primero que encuentro es un rastro de sangre desde el baño de mujeres hasta la sala llamada 'Matron', como si hubieran arrastrado algo o a alguien. Para variar la cerradura del Matron estaba cerrada, la del baño no. Entré en guardia con la llave de auto en alto, no encontré nada fuera de lo común, aparte de mucha sangre, al fondo del baño, había algo extraño, una mano ensangrentada marcada en la pared. Reduje los metros que me separaban de ella hasta que con las yemas de los dedos rocé la marca _«Es… es reciente»_ La punta de mis dedos quedaron marcados por el líquido carmesí, alce la vista. Donde estaba la marca, la pintura comenzó a caerse, desvelando una rejilla de fondo, y como si hubiera activado una palanca, la cubierta de la pared y de todo el baño caía como si estuviera seca, como si alguien la estuviera quemando, casi en efecto domino. Para cuando tomé la dimensión del embrollo que había causado, ya me encontraba en un baño repleto de rejillas ensangrentada y oxidadas, y ese denso aire _«Bienvenida al lado oscuro del baño de mujeres»_. Dejé escapar el aire lentamente.

Retorné los pasos hasta la puerta, otra vez en el pasillo, la situación no era muy distinta a la del servicio de mujeres. Agregando que ahora estaba infectado de locas enfermeras, todas con un tipo diferente de arma para atacarme, no podría con todas, al menos no sin recibir ningún daño. Así que ingresé a Female Dorm 3, el único cuarto abierto, pues Female Dorm 5 las puertas simplemente habían desaparecido. En el cuarto había seis camas distribuidas, sus cobertores estaban sucios y viejos, las cortinas separadoras estaban rasgadas y ensangrentadas. En una de las camas había un trozo de hoja escrita rápidamente.

"_Lo he visto… el otro mundo… donde gobierna su Dios, la entrada está en el baño de mujeres… debo encontrar a Sarah…"_

_«¿El otro mundo?… Se referirá a… ¿Este mundo?»_. Salí del dormitorio, a la salida encontré a las malditas enfermeras, una se abalanzó y la golpeé con la llave en lo que se supone era su cabeza. La puerta de las otras escaleras estaba rota, y Female Seclusion estaba cerrada con llave y una nota en la puerta, quité la nota sin leerla, las enfermeras me estaban asechando, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Antes de devolverme a pasillo de las celdas tuve que asesinar a una de las mujeres monstruo. Crucé como una exhalación los pasillos hasta la otra escalera. Sólo adentro pude sacar la nota de mi bolsillo para leerla.

"_¡Atención al personal de turno!_

_Queda estrictamente prohibido cualquier ingreso a la celda 03 ¡SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO O EN SU DEFECTO CON SU COMPAÑÍA!"_

_«Otra sala cerrada ¿Qué tratan de esconder en este hospital? Ya van dos puertas con extrañas notas de advertencias_». No tenía ni la más mínima intención de bajar al sótano, según el mapa, era un maraña de túneles con almacenes «_No, gracias, creo que desde los últimos sucesos he aprendido a apreciar mi vida, prefiero subir»_. Las escaleras eran de cemento descascarado, como si hubieran pasado años y el tiempo se hubiera encargado de deshacer la dura mezcla. La puerta del segundo piso estaba trancada por dentro con una especie de gruesa madera, quité la tranca y abrí la puerta.

El pasillo estaba vacío.

—Mierda… —Musité cayendo de rodillas, un martilleo se apoderó de mi cabeza, el mismo dolor que en el departamento_ «Lo que me faltaba… ahora sólo basta que me desmaye aquí en medio del pasillo»_ Traté de ponerme en pie, el dolor era intenso, tanto que nublaba mi vista y me llevaba al extremo de tener que apoyarme en las paredes con tal de avanzar.

Decidí que lo mejor era ir al hall central del segundo piso; antes eso sí revisé la puerta de Staff Lounge, que para mí mala racha también estaba cerrada. Proseguí entonces por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Cuando abrí la puerta quede atónita con la visión, un camino de rejillas de un metro por un metro por alrededor junto a la pared, era el único camino, al centro un agujero gigante y sobre él, colgando con cuerdas atadas al cuello, un sinfín de personas en estado de descomposición, dirigí la linterna hacía el fondo del agujero esperando ver la primera planta, pero, o la linterna tenía poca potencia o el agujero era simplemente muy, pero muy profundo.

Del susto inicial, pasé a revisar minuciosamente los cuerpos, tenían extraños mensajes en el cuerpo, algo que no podía entender. Ingresé a la sala denominada "Office", pues la sala SD había desaparecido por arte de magia. La sala estaba repleta de mesas de metal con extraños bultos sobre ella, tapados con grandes plásticos. En una de las mesas encontré balas, así que supuse que ya no tenía caso seguir golpeando a los espectros con aquel instrumento de auto. Cargué la pistola con una ronda de doce balas y tomé el bisturí que estaba ensartado en uno de los bultos como arma secundaria. Salí.

Una vez afuera me encontraba en un nuevo dilema: dos caminos. Izquierda: "Dr's Office, second floor" Derecha: "Admin" – "Library" y "Archive Room". Escogí la derecha, tuve que ir casi como operación comando, apegada a la pared para no tener vértigo y no caer al ¿Vacío? Llegué hasta Library, adentro habían miles de estanterías repletas de libros de medicina. Uno era particularmente raro, bueno, de partida sobresalía entre todos, ya que estaba sobre una mesa abierto siendo iluminado por una fantasmal luz, cuyo cable estaba destrozado por completo. Me acerqué a mirar un segundo, el texto estaba abierto en la sección de fármacos con algunos párrafos destacados y exponía (1):

_**Fármacos y sus efectos secundarios**_

_**Analgésicos**_

_Meperidina:__ De la familia de los opiáceos, es un analgésico muy potente cuando se inyecta, suele causar confusión mental_

_Pentazocina:__ El más potente de los opiáceos, suele causar confusión metal y alucinaciones graves_

_Propoxifeno:__ Causa adicción, somnolencia, confusión metal y respiración enlentecida._

_**Antidepresivos**_

_Amitriptilina y Doxepina__: estos dos antidepresivos suelen causar efectos anticolinérgicos y son potentes sedantes aunque no se cataloguen como tal_

_**Antihipertensivos**_

_Metildopa:__ Sola o en combinación con otros fármacos disminuyen considerablemente el ritmo cardiaco_

_**Antipsicóticos**_

_Clorpromacina, Haloperidol, Tioridacina y Tiotixeno:__ Los antipsicóticos son eficaces con los momentos de altos estados psicóticos pero no evitan la demencia. Puede haber cuadros de agitación, distracción, tendencia a hacer preguntas repetidas, hacer escándalos, arrojar cosas o a golpear_

_«Esta parte es la más remarcadas de todas»_

_**Sedantes, ansiolíticos Y somníferos**_

_Barbitúricos (Fenobarbital):__ Efectos secundarios con otros fármacos, trastornos convulsivos_

_Clordiazepóxido, Diazepam, Flurazepam y Nitrazepam__: Potentes benzodiacepinas, efectos de larga duración (96 hrs. máximo), aumentan el riesgo de reacción, caídas o fracturas._

_Meprobamato__: Adictivo_

_«Pone una nota al pie de la página»_

'_Entregar a Arthur McCartie del M2'_

_«Bien, próxima parada M2 del Male Nurse Room»_ Eche un vistazo al mapa, tenía que encontrar a ese tipo, y estaba tardando mucho en este lugar, más de lo que había previsto. Salí y entré a la sala 'Archive Room', hojas tiradas sin cuidado por el piso la mayoría de esa mujer llamada Sarah Colleman, casi todas exponían lo mismo, esquizofrenia, alucinaciones con un bebé, etc. La puerta de Admin estaba cerrada con tablas en una de ellas había un mensaje con sangre

"_Personal de limpieza a ICU 2, esos carniceros dejaron muy sucio. Me pregunto ¿Quién se habrá desangrado en ese lugar?"_

_«Luego iré a ese lugar, antes debo ir a M2»_ Crucé otra vez, la zona de colgados, hasta la puerta, la sala DT y TB Ward no estaban. Adentro Polio Ward estaba atrancada, _«Menos mal, no quería entrar a esa sala»_, las escaleras: cerradas, storage, encontré otros dos botiquines, afuera de nuevo, avancé hasta la entrada esquivando a la maniáticas enfermeras _«¿Qué no tienen a nadie más a quien molestar?»_ Seguí por el pasillo me llamó la atención que la puerta de Male Acute & Infect Ward estaba cerradas.

Así que destino obligado era ir a M2, adentro había una cama, muy sucia, por lo demás, y una nota sobre la cama «_Punto para mí, al fin una decisión acertada»_

"_Creo que mi gran amor, Lisa, la del F4, se ha vuelto paranoica de pronto…. ¿Me preguntó que esconde ella y Kauffmann en S9?_

_Además ¿Qué es eso de los medicamentos? Esos están prohibidos. Bueno en __**Infirmary**__ debe estar el inventario"_

_«¿Infirmary y S9… eh? ¿Kauffmann, Lisa y S9? Definitivamente debo saber lo que hay en ese cuarto… ¿Qué significara eso de los medicamentos? Supongo que todo gira a esa extraña mujer… Sarah Colleman, pero ¿Y el hombre del teléfono? ¿Será… Arthur McCartie?»_. Dejé la nota donde estaba, respirando hondo y mirando el techo. Deduje que debería encontrar respuestas…

En eso la puerta dio rechinido, alguien estaba entrando, luego se escuchó como se cerraba. No quise darme vuelta, se oyó el resonar de zapatos contra la rejilla. Uno, dos, tres pasos _«¿Se detuvo?»_ Un frío recorrió mi espalda, tenía que voltear, ahora. Giré sobre mis talones apuntando firmemente con la 45.

—Te advertí… que era mejor no salir y déjame decirte que está mal entrar así a las habitaciones ajenas —Su voz grave, casi rosando la advertencia o un 'ahora lo pagarás'.

Un nuevo amiguito se una a la fiesta del manicomio, para rematar el mamarrachismo. Su sonrisa socarrona, era la ahora del enfrentar al verdugo, ese tipo y un arma apuntándome al igual que yo. Todo se reducía a unas milésimas de segundo ¿Él o yo apretaría primero el gatillo?

**To be Continue.**

* * *

**(1) **Pese a mi amor por la medicina y es lo que quiero estudiar (Aunque con especímenes como Dante Sparda, Raiden [MGS no el del Mortal Combat] o el mismísimo Henry Townshend me entran ganas de estudiar babología XD) aún no soy tan experta en ese campo, pero para mi suerte cuento con el Texto [Donde saqué el extracto leído de 'Fármacos y sus efectos secundarios'] **"Manual MERK de información Médica General" de la editorial OCEANO, **así que los créditos van para ellos

**A/N: Prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo, para que sepan que se esconde en S9 o quien ese extraño personaje que acaba de llegar, o al menos para que sepan que va a pasar. Además les puedo adelantar que la segunda parte viene con cosas realmente espeluznantes que hasta el mismo Vin Diesel no se lo va a creer. Bueno, sólo puedo agregar que creo que me he centrado mucho en explicar el recorrido, pero bueno, debe hacerlo para enterarse de lo que sucede en ese lugar.**

**No sé, déjenme un review, ya sea para criticar, sugerir, felicitar y bla, bla, bla…no lo aburro más, pueden irse a dormir, si es que pueden, pos lo que soy yo… nani, nani.**

**Un Beso.**


	6. Cedar Grove Sanitarium Part II

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter VI – Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Part II.**

* * *

Apostaba que de todas las personas o cosas que esperé encontrarme al darme vuelta, ninguna me hubiera sorprendido más que verlo a él. Creía fidedignamente que aquel hombre había sido parte de mi subconsciente. Pero me equivoqué, el manicomio era real, los monstruos eran reales, yo era real ¿Por qué el tipo que estaba al frente, apuntándome con su arma no podría ser real?

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Espeté seriamente—. O mejor vamos al grano… ¿Por qué intentas matarme?

—Yo no intento matarte… lo que quiero es protegerte…

—Si claro y yo soy la reina del mundo —Dije sarcásticamente—. ¿No has pensado entrar al servicio secreto? Podrías proteger muy bien al presidente con esta formita.

—Las cosas…no son como se ven…

—Claro que no… hace días tenía una vida normal y ahora mira… —Señalé todo a mí alrededor—. Todo está convertido en basura.

—¿Basura? —Preguntó bajando el arma—. No… esto no es basura.

—Si no lo es… entonces ¿Qué es según tú?

—Un mundo perfecto… donde sólo podemos entrar los elegidos…

—¿Los elegidos para qué? —Comenzaba a ponerme furiosa.

—Los elegidos para la ascensión de la madre y el castigo de aquellos que… simplemente, no han sido puros de alma —Hizo una pausa—. Y tú Haley… ¿Crees el poder infinito de Dios?

—Me da igual tu Dios o la madre de la cual tanto hablas… sólo quiero tener una vida normal… —Mi frase fue interrumpida, por un movimiento rápido de parte de él, ahora estaba contra la pared con un tubo de acero puesto horizontalmente sobre mi cuello, elevada a tan sólo centímetros del suelo. El hombre sostenía la barra de acero con ambas manos, me estaba asfixiando.

—¿No lo has entendido, verdad Haley? —Su voz era casi un grito, su mirada iracunda—. ¡No te puede dar lo mismo! ¡Tú y yo estamos destinados juntos! ¡Estamos aquí, porque pertenecemos a este lugar!

—Estás… demente —Logré decir con dificultad, me faltaba el aire; No sé cómo le hice para juntar fuerza y sacar del bolsillo del pantalón aquel bisturí que cogí con anterioridad, posteriormente lo clavé con todas mis fuerzas en el hombro de aquel hombre.

Dio un largo alarido y la sangre fluyo, desparramándose por todo su abrigo, retrocedió unos pasos soltándome. Caí al piso tosiendo y dando gracias por poder respirar de nuevo, mi mano sobre mi cuello intentaba apaciguar el dolor. _«Vamos Haley tienes que salir de este lugar»_. Tomé la pistola que se me había caído cuando el hombre decidió ahorcarme y corrí hasta la puerta, le eché un vistazo rápido antes de salir, el tipo estaba contra la cama y de un tirón quitó el instrumento medico _«Es hora de correr»_. Tenía el deber de llegar a F4, sólo esperaba que el hombre del M2 se desangrara o algo, que me dejara en paz. Cogí el pasillo lo más rápido posible. Un ruido sordo se escuchó de pronto y una bala rebotó, prácticamente, en una de las rejillas que hacían como pared. Miré atrás, _«Maldición, ya se ha levantado»_. Con la sorpresita inicial de que ese tipo estaba atrás mío corriendo para alcanzarme tuve que cambiar de ruta, tomé las escaleras que estaban abiertas y bajé al primer piso, podía escuchar las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose a mis espaldas. Corrí hasta la sala llamada Infirmary _«Los medicamentos y la nota»_ recordé de pronto, tranqué la puerta con una silla y retrocedí asustada mientras alguien afuera empujaba fuertemente la puerta para poder entrar _«Tranquilízate Haley, tienes que encontrar ese inventario ¿Pero dónde?»_ Escudriñe todos los cajones de una estantería que estaban ahí _«Maldición ¿Dónde?»_ La silla comenzaba a moverse del sitio _«Inventarios, inventarios… ¿Dónde mierda están los inventarios?»_ Los nervios me estaban traicionando, las manos me transpiraban y no localizaba los malditos inventarios hasta que di con un cajón repleto de folders con hojas archivadas, una de ellas tituladas…"Inventarios". Guardé la carpeta dentro de mi bolso y caminé rápido hasta la puerta, tomando un trozo de madera lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme. Me coloqué espalda contra la pared a la espera de que el tipo loco lograra entrar. Unos segundos después la silla saltaba lejos y la puerta se abría lentamente; Apareció la figura de perfil de aquel hombre, divisando hacía en frente, aún no me veía _«Idiota… saluda a tu querido Dios cuando te mueras»_. Avanzó un paso, lo suficiente para que, silenciosamente, me pusiera tras él y clavarle con si fuera una estaca la madera con punta justo en la espina dorsal.

—¡AH! —Chilló mientras caía al piso.

No atiné a nada más que correr de vuelta al segundo piso, por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a arriba me sorprendí de que no hubiera nadie con quien pelear. Caminé parsimoniosamente en estado de shock _«Haley, acabas de asesinar a una persona…»._ Crucé por el hall del segundo piso, ya no importándome el hecho que estaban las personas muertas y llegué a lado de las mujeres.

Caminé por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta del almacén que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Cuando estaba a tan sólo un par de metros de llegar, algo llamó mi atención, en la pared… ¿Algo estaba saliendo de ella? Apunté la linterna en esa dirección. Un espectro de largos brazos y prácticamente un solo ojo, tenía medio cuerpo afuera de la pared, mientras el resto no podría decir exactamente donde estaba. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, pero entonces tal como vino desapareció, como si la pared se lo hubiese tragado _«Hablando de cosas extrañas…»_ Avancé un poco más estando casi a la altura de donde estaba el monstruo anteriormente pero no había nada

—¡AH!

Por poco y no me doy contra la pared de en frente, algo me golpeó por la espalda fuertemente, tanto, que fui a dar contra el suelo enrejado, rodé sin levantarme de mi posición, señalando con la pistola como barrera por si esa cosa se atrevía a lanzarse encima mío. Pero me sorprendí, al ver que lo que me atacó no era más ni menos que aquel monstruo que vi desaparecerse en la pared. Mientras él estaba realmente entretenido en aletear con sus garras tratando de alcanzarme, el ruido que emitía era realmente molesto, como un rugido, pero constante. Me di la vuelta quedando recostada de boca sobre el piso, utilizando los agujeros de las rejillas comencé a reptar por el suelo, a estas alturas ya no importaba, el golpe que me había dado esa cosa, fue muy fuerte como para recibir otro, sobre todo cuando ya avanzado el camino aparecieron más y más.

Llegué al almacén y cerré la puerta, estas salas se convertían en prácticamente en tótems. Ningún insecto entraba aquí. Ahora tenía que analizar el mapa, estaba en la zona de mujeres aún; decidí ir por las secciones 'Female Acute Ward' y 'Female Infect Ward'. Para ello debía pasar un trozo de pasillo hasta la puerta doble de madera. Respire hondo, no podía darme el lujo de arrastrarme de nuevo. Así que abrí la puerta y me paré en el umbral, en el exterior aparentemente no había nadie _«¿Piensan que soy idiota?»_. El plan era simple, correr por mi vida hasta la puerta, después de eso, bueno ya vería.

—Uno, dos y… ¡Tres! —Salí disparada desde el umbral por el corto pasillo, hasta la puerta doble, la cual abrí lo más rápido que pude.

Llegué al pasillo. Vista Periférica: Izquierda: Female Acute e Infect Ward. Derecha: Female Nurse Room, en frente otra puerta doble, pero de metal oxidado. Escogí las Wards, un pasillo plagado de enfermeras locas otra vez, insistía en que no podría contra ellas, ni menos con las que estaban armadas con pistolas _«Supongo que han recibido una clase de reciclaje… pero en el infierno»_. A1 y A2 estaban vacías, pero eran trampas de monstruos. I1 estaba repleta de mensajes extraños y mal escritos, nada interesante.

Era hora de ir a Female Nurse Room, específicamente F4. Inferí que sería un hervidero de enfermeras al asecho. Crucé el pasillo hacia el lado contrario y ciertamente no me equivoqué, además que estaban en compañía de los tipos brazos largos y sus mascotas, los perros «_Genial, me libro del tipo del abrigo y caigo en el foso de la muerte»_

Para mi suerte, como había visto el mapa con anterioridad, me metí de inmediato en F4, hmpf, primera puerta a la izquierda. Adentro todo era normal, como si el tiempo o lo que fuera no hubiera afectado el cuarto. Había dos camas y una mesita de noche en la cual había una cajita roja con un candado. Lo analicé minuciosamente, _«¿Cómo lo abriré?»_ Quité un clip que estaba en el folder que robé del Infirmary y comencé a hurguetear con una de las puntas el candado, hasta que cedió, la cajuela se abrió, adentro había una llave y una nota.

"_No sé qué habrá sucedido en estos días, pero aquella mujer Sarah Colleman, ha tenido bastantes recaídas y cuadros de demencias._

_Jamás había visto algo así, aquella cicatriz de unos meses atrás, que ya había sanado, se ha vuelto a abrir._

_Kaufmann está desesperado y Sullivan no está mejor, sí el resto se llegará a enterar de lo que hicieron con esa mujer. Creo que mi vida corre peligro y la de Colleman también, mientras tanto lo único que tengo y que es mi pase de supervivencia, la única esperanza de esa mujer… la llave del S9 del Female Sick Ward"_

Alcé la llave ante mis ojos, de tamaño mediano y de bronce. Ahora sabría qué es lo que se escondía en el S9. Entonces recordé los inventarios. Saqué la carpeta y pasé las hojas hasta que encontré la que decía: 'Para 03'. Más abajo decían muy rápido con una flecha: 'Ahora para S9'.

_**Inventario numero #0560**_

_Médico tratante: Michael Kaufmann._

_Para: 03 Female Seclusion posteriormente a S9 del Female Sick Ward._

_1.- Meperidina = Frasco de 200ml_

_2.- Pentazocina = Caja de 500 gr (30 Comprimidos)_

_3.- Propoxigeno = Caja de 500 gr (30 Comprimidos)_

_4.- Amitriptilina = Frasco de 250 ml_

_5.- Doxepina = Frasco de 250 ml_

_6.- Haloperidol = Caja de 250 gr (10 Comprimidos)_

_7.- Tiotixeno = Caja de 250 gr (10 Comprimidos)_

_8.- Diazepam = 150 gr (15 Comprimido)_

_9.- Nitrazepam = 150 gr (15 Comprimidos)_

_«Aquí han agregado algo recientemente, la tinta aún está prácticamente húmeda»_

_**¡Urgente!**_

_**Meropenem = 50 ml**_

_**Advertencia: Convulsiones y Confusión metal**_

_«¿Meropenem? Recuerdo que ese medicamento me lo suministraron cuando era pequeña; Cuando me dio neumonía… pero tengo entendido que sirve para otras cosas»_. Dejé escapar el aire lentamente mientras volvía a revisar el mapa, según las últimas notas encontradas, serían dos las partes interesantes para investigar: 1.- ICU 2 y 2.- S9. Estaba en el segundo piso, lo que tenía más cercano, era ICU, además nada perdía con ir a echar un vistazo rápido. Cargué la pistola, mi única arma hasta el momento y dejé el cuarto. De nuevo en el pasillo, los perros intentaron atacarme pero se los impedí esquivándolos velozmente, salí al otro pasillo que conectaba con el área de tratamientos médicos.

Otro pasillo infectado de monstruos de largas manos. Ingresé a Female Thepary Room, el cuarto estaba lleno de camas ensangrentadas desparramadas sin cuidado alguno, al centro había una especie de 'cama de torturas', tenía cadenas por doquier y sangre…mucha sangre. Salí al corredor, la mayoría de las salas estaban cerradas, a excepción de ICU 2. Primeramente la sala apestaba a sangre rancia, al centro de la sala, había un camilla de hospital con un foco tenue encima de ella, al lado de la cama había una mesita metálica con variados instrumentos ensangrentados, unas tijeras, un bisturí, vendas, algodones, todos con una color carmesí, debajo de cama se encontraba algo irregular _«¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?»_ Me agaché para tomarlo, al tacto se sentía viscosa y mojada, era como una cuerda, la quite del suelo para poder ponerla en la luz.

—¡Demonios! —Lancé esa cosa encima de cama y retrocedí dos pasos; mire mis manos, ante las escasa luz, de veían rojas, empapadas de sangre—. ¿Un intestino?

De buenas a primeras eso era lo que parecía, claro, de lejos, pero de cerca pude constatar que no lo era.

—Un… ¿Cordón umbilical? Oh madre, que asco… —Musité pasando mis manos por sobre el cobertor de la cama, _«Yo me largo de aquí»_ tomé el bisturí, sólo en ese momento me percaté de que todo el piso estaba regado de sangre, las paredes, todo_. «Definitivamente alguien se desangro aquí, no es que sea de mi incumbencia pero… podrían limpiar»_. Sin nada más que hacer ahí, moví mis huesitos hasta las escaleras, claro, todo siempre esquivando a los espectros de las paredes. Tomé las escaleras rumbo al primer piso. Fui directamente a S9, sin rodeo alguno.

Saqué la llave del bolsillo y la introduje en la cerradura, un giro y la puerta se abrió. Entré, dentro había una cama, apegada a la pared, con una lona negra cubriendo algo, al costado una mesa y monitores de hospital, la sala apestaba, ¿a qué? No sabría decirlo con exactitud, en la mesa había una foto enmarcada, una pareja. El hombre tenía el cabello negro, muy oscuro y los ojos verdes, la chica traía el cabello recogido en una trenza, color castaño medio, ojos verdes y estaba embarazada, ambos jóvenes sonreían, el paisaje del fondo era… _«Un momento… ese es… ¿South Ashfield Height?»_ Claro que era el edificio donde me estaba quedando, la forma en 'U' era indiscutida. Quité la fotografía del marco, atrás de leía algo muy borroso.

"_Para que recuerdes los años felices, con amor, Mark"_

_«¿Mark? ¿Acaso seria el mismo Mark Sullivan, del cual hablaba el expediente?… Su esposo»_. Más abajo estaban escritos los medicamentos del inventario _«Dios santo a esta mujer le dieron un coctel de medicamentos… ¿Querían matarla…?… o… hacerla parecer… una demente más… oh por favor Haley es una locura, eso solamente pasaría en una película de Hollywood»_

Dejé la foto en su lugar y giré a la cama, era hora de descubrir que es lo que esconde Kaufmann y Garland en este cuarto. Agarré el plástico y jalé para atrás. La verdad que no me esperaba eso. Un cuerpo femenino, desnudo… desfigurado, carcomido por los gusanos y las larvas. Contuve las ganas de vomitar al ver su abdomen, un corte horizontal la cruzaba de lado a lado _«¿Qué carnicero hizo eso?»_ Algo sobresalía del corte, algo metálico. Me acerqué para tomarlo, con sumo cuidado, cuando lo saqué, me di cuenta de que era una llave del Staff Lounge. Siguiente parada.

Retorné los mismos pasos, ahora acabando con cada ser viviente en los pasillos a base de cortes con el bisturí, por suerte era suficiente para matarlos. Al fin, luego de bajar y subir escaleras, estaba enfrente de Staff Lounge. El mismo procedimiento que en S9, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ingresé, adentro había un hombre, robusto y gordo, vestido de blanco, rubio, ojos color pardo.

—¡Q-Quién eres tú y cómo has logrado entrar! —Espetó el hombre temeroso, dispuesto a lo que fuera.

—He encontrado la llave de esta sala… eso es todo —Respondí calmadamente, la sala era normal, unos sillones, un escritorio y muchos estantes—. Me llamo Haley Mishell.

—¿Haley Mishell? ¿La que respondió el teléfono en la estación de South Ashfield?… ¿C-Cómo has conseguido la llave? —Sus ojos brillaron como si me conociera desde mucho.

—Supongo… y créeme… no quieres saber cómo conseguí la llave… —Susurré—. En todo caso ¿Tú eres quien me ha tratado de asesina?

—Me llamo Arthur McCartie, soy un enfermero de la sección de hombres… del M2… y lo siento mucho pero creí que eras _él_ —Remarcó la palabra 'él' como si fuera alguien a quien no se puede nombrar.

—¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres con 'él'?

—Al demonio por supuesto, al que asesino a mi amada Cynthia… —Aseguró.

—¿Te refieres al imitador de Walter Sullivan… el asesino en serie? —Realmente era una pregunta obvia—. Y… espera un minuto ¿Tu amada Cynthia? Creí que amabas a dichosa Lisa Garland.

—Ella es sólo un amor platónico… yo realmente amaba a Cynthia Velázquez… hasta que la asesinaron —Afirmó con rencor—. He investigado mucho y me atrevo a decir que el que la asesino fue ese tipo… Walter Sullivan.

—Tienes que estar equivocado, todos saben que él está muerto.

—Eso es lo que nos han hecho creer… pero estoy seguro de que fue él… jamás murió —Comentó tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de cuero, mientras yo me apoyaba contra la puerta—. Haley, Haley, Haley… tú madre… me hablado mucho de ti…

—Creo… que te dije por teléfono que mi madre está muerta —Dije secamente.

—Claro que lo está… ella y yo hablábamos mucho…

—Nunca me mencionó algo sobre ti…

—¿Cómo…? ¿Tú… has hablado con ella? —Preguntó impresionado.

—Claro que sí, conviví casi diecinueve años con ella… tuve que hablarle alguna vez ¿No crees? —Dije con un tono divertido ante la pregunta tan obvia.

—Tengo la leve impresión de que no hablamos de la misma persona —Contestó seriamente—. Ah no ser… que tú… no seas Haley Mishell.

Me atreví a reír.

—Rayos… en mi vida había escuchado algo tan absurdo como eso —Miré hacia mi costado—. Pero bueno… si según tú… yo no soy Haley Mishell… entonces ¿Quién soy?

—Es lo que quiero saber… no me gusta que los pacientes salgan de sus celdas… —Continuó, parándose lentamente del sillón, quitando la correa que afirmaba el bastón aturdidor—. Muchos y muchas han tratado de engañarme… así que no otra vez.

—Pues… hay que ver, cuan estúpidos pueden ser los hombres —Dije deslizando mi mano al bolso en busca de la pistola, claro que, cuidando que él no se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer—. Claro que… a veces tiene sus momentos.

—¿Tú crees? —Sonrió altaneramente antes de dar el primer golpe, el cual esquivé rápidamente. Rompió un trozo de la puerta _«Si me hubiera dado de seguro que me parte el cráneo»_. En eso, me dio tiempo suficiente para sacar el arma del bolso y apuntarla directamente a él—. ¿Crees que me vas a intimidar con eso?

—¡Hazte para atrás o disparo! —Advertí, pero al ver que el hombre no se detenía, no me quedó más que retroceder—. ¡Para atrás, dije!

—Ustedes los orates… —No dejé que terminara la frase porque estaba demasiado cerca y no tuve más remedio que disparar, la bala atravesó su muslo derecho; McCartie cayó al piso entremedio de quejidos e insultos contra mí—. ¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de todo esto!

—¡Y yo te juro que te mataré si no arrojas el bastón lejos de ti! —Obedeció, el bastón rodó hasta desaparecer debajo del sofá—. ¡Levanta las manos… a donde pueda verlas!

—Como gustes —Dijo con dificultad y enfado, puso las manos detrás de la nuca, mientras, apuntándole todavía, lo rodeaba y me colocaba detrás de él—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Como si de verdad a alguien en este sitio le importara lo que pretendo —Respondí tomando un jarrón que estaba en la mesa de centro. Acto seguido golpeé con todas mis fuerzas la cabeza de Arthur con el ornamento. La idea tampoco era matarlo de veras, sólo era dejarlo fuera de combate por unas horas—. Felices sueños…

Cayó, esta vez totalmente, al piso de cerámica blanca. Tomé el manojo de llaves que llevaba enganchado en el cinturón y el trozo de papel del bolsillo de la camisa.

"_¿La llave del Dr's Office Second Floor? Tal vez lo sepa el de __**5**__**B**__ebés (Claro que todo lo sabrás si inviertes aquellos que resaltan)"_

Revisé minuciosamente el llavero, claro, faltaba la llave del Dr's Office Second Floor _«¿Qué querrá decir el mensaje con 'invertir aquellos que resaltan'? ¿Se referirá a __**5 B**__ebés? Puede que sí, el __**5**__ y la letra __**B **__resaltan… si las invierto queda… __**B 5**__… Un segundo, hay un cuarto que se llama así en el manicomio»_ Saqué el mapa y comencé a buscar la dichosa habitación. Por supuesto, en el primer piso, dos habitaciones con el nombre B5: Male Ward B y Female Ward B. Por simple lógica, deduje que debía ser el Male Ward B. Dos eran mis pistas, la primera, Arthur McCartie trabajaba directamente en la sección de hombres y la segunda, la puerta que daba al pasillo de Female Ward B estaba trancada y no había forma alguna de abrir. Seguí mi instinto, y salí al pasillo y enseguida al hall, cruzando la zona de ahorcados… ¿Era mi idea o cada vez había menos? No le di importancia y seguí mi camino, una vez más el pasillo estaba vacío. Bajé por las escaleras, ahora que lo recordaba… tenía que pasar por Infirmary, donde di muerte al hombre del abrigo, no me hacía mucha gracia.

Calmadamente deslicé mis pasos por fuera de la puerta, que extraño…la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada. Me alejé de ahí rápidamente y fui a las celdas. Ingresé al largo corredor. Una luz solitaria alumbraba la estancia, no necesitaba la linterna, _«¿Qué rayos es eso?»_ Una especie de rostro humano, apareció en cada puerta del pasillo, todos, con una mueca de dolor. Avancé lentamente, supervisando cada centímetro del pasadizo hasta la puerta de la sección B, nada, aparte de las caras en las puertas. Seguí, por desgracia era la última puerta, como quien dice, al fondo a la derecha, literalmente. Al fin B5, adentro se podía oír algo, como un chillido. Entré, no era más que una silla de ruedas volcada, con una de las ruedas malas que giraba, aparentemente, estaba rota y oxidada. Detuve la rueda y tomé la nota de la mesita de noche

"_Supongo que ese enfermo del I2 tiene la llave, McCartie es un idiota, ahora, por culpa de esa bola de sebo, el doctor Kaufmann no puede ingresar a su oficina del segundo piso. Pero me ha ocurrido la solución, el tipo de A3 ha escondido un arma en la lavandería de hombres. No sabe lo que le espera al de I2, le robaré la llave y luego me largo de este sitio" […] (Desde aquí no se entiende lo que dice)_

_«Vaya, ¿Quién de todos está más loco en este hospital?»_ Sonreí _«Con que un arma en la lavandería, de seguro que es jugosa»_ Así sin nada más que me detuviera ahí, tomé todas mis cosas salí del cuarto.

Afuera ya no estaba encendida la solitaria luz y aquellos rostro, se expandían con como una mancha por las puertas _«¡Qué pasa!»_. Los ahorcados, que ya no eran tan ahorcados, estaban, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Saliendo de las puertas? El punto es que ahora me volvía ese martilleó en la cabeza y el dolor, esos, por decirlo, fantasmas se acercaban a mí, le di un par de tiros _«Haley, ellos ya están muertos, intenta huir de ahí»_ Como digas mente, seguí por el pasillo eludiendo a los invitaditos. Tomé rumbo hacía la lavandería, adentro, entremedio de unas ropas estaba el arma mencionada en B5. El mango de ébano hermosamente tallado, la hoja, de gran tamaño, estaba afilada y relucía impecable ante el destello de la linterna. El machete, es un arma más corta que la espada, prácticamente es un hacha, de mucho peso y de un solo filo. Es un cuchillo de gran variedad de formas. Pero había algo extraño en este singular instrumento que sostenía en mi mano, extrañamente este machete era liviano y fácil de usar, nada comparado con otros, que se ocupan generalmente en los graneros y ranchos. Observé embelesada la hoja por un segundo más, eran realmente linda _«Haley tienes trabajo que hacer y el tiempo se agota… ¿Tiempo?… Demonios ¿Qué hora era?»_ Bajé el arma hasta donde estaba y saqué mi teléfono móvil para ver la hora.

17:30

_«Media hora para que sean las seis de la tarde… debo darme prisa, no quiero entrometer a Josh en este lío»_ Devolví el celular donde estaba y tomé nuevamente el machete, próxima parada: I2, segundo piso _«El gusto de hacerme subir y bajar escaleras»_. De vuelta en el pasillo, comprobé que los almacenes estaban cerrados, recorrí el siguiente pasillo enfrentándome nuevamente a los fantasmas, perdía el tiempo tratando de dejarlo noqueados o algo, ellos simplemente seguían indemnes a mis ataques, cuales fueran. Rápidamente corrí por las escaleras haciendo caso omiso a los carteles de no correr.

En el manojo de llaves se encontraba la llave para entrar al pasillo de Male Acute & Infect Ward. Esquivé una vez más un par de perros y enfermeras que aparecieron, los hice cachitos con mi nueva adquisición. Tomé la llave e ingresé al pasillo, que bien más fantasmas, para variar. Corrí rauda hasta la última puerta y entré.

Un amplio cuarto, decorado infantilmente, con tonos azules en todas sus gamas. Juguetes por doquier, _«Carajo… eso no es tan infantil»_, en la cama pequeña había un cuerpo de un niño, no pasaba de los seis años, su pequeño cuerpo estaba lacerado de pies a cabeza _«¿Qué clase de monstruo puede hacerle esto con un niño?»._ Su pequeña mano apuntaba a una cajita de juguete color celeste encima de la mesa de noche _«¿Estará vivo?»_. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para poner mis dedos en su cuello, en busca del pulso. Nada. El pequeño yacía quieto, con su ojos cerrados, su rostro simulaba estar dormido, el cabello marrón estaba inerte, los labios estaban morados, al igual que las uñas de sus manitas. No había ninguna duda, el pequeño estaba muerto. Sin más que hacer me cogí la cajita _«¿Una cajita musical?»_ agarré la tapa y la abrí. "For Elisa" de Mozart comenzó a sonar, la musiquita no se escuchaba bien, falla de las baterías. Se oía sin fuerza… sin vida… casi tétrica. En la tapa, por dentro, había algo escrito desordenadamente con un crayón.

" _MaMá qUIerO esTAR cONtIGo"_

_«Pobre»_ Recordé que cuando era pequeña solía dormirme junto a mamá, sobre todo cuando veíamos películas de terror, casi siempre le decía esa frase, para que no supiera que tenía miedo. Pero de cualquier modo, ella siempre me descubría. Dejé la caja encima la estructura de madera. Tomé una sábana que estaba encima de la cama y cubrí la pequeño de la cabeza a los pies, la silueta se marcó rápidamente; Bajé la vista entristecida, en eso la música se detuvo y un singular chasquido provino de la caja. Miré con atención el cubo, _«¿Una sección secreta dentro de la caja?»_ En efecto, había una subdivisión que a simple vista no se veía. Dentro: Una llave denominada Dr's Office Second Floor. Al fin. Destino: Dr's Office second Floor. Antes de salir, me detuve un segundo a leer una nota y el expediente, del pequeño muerto, que colgada a los pies de la cama.

"_TenGO Su lLAVe, lA musiCA Es La CLave, aSí NO pODRá tORtuRARme"_

_«Está escrita de igual forma que el grabado en la tapa de la caja»_ Dejé la nota _«Con que torturar, es decir que los cortes no son de un accidente»_

_Fecha: XXXX/XX/XX (No hay fecha visible)_

_Nombre: XXXXXX XXXXXXXX (No hay nombre visible)_

_Las heridas que tiene se han infectado gravemente, aplicar Meropenem para evitar la gangrena de su pie izquierdo. Tiene una fractura expuesta. Usar guantes en todo momento._

_Kaufmann está a cargo del caso. Toda consulta o sugerencia se hace expreso a él._

_Según la directora de la casa de huérfanos, cayó de un árbol ¿Alguien puede creer eso? Sobre todo si algunos cortes se le hicieron cuando llegaron aquí. Mantener alerta con la directora y el doctor. Ella ha insistido en que sea él el médico tratante ¿Qué se traerán los dos?_

_Recordar que es un paciente protegido por Silent Hill Smile Support Society sección Wish House_

_«Vaya, vaya, vaya…primero que todo Meropenem y la gangrena, lo mismo que la mujer de S9. Segundo la insistencia de la directora de orfelinato en que Kaufmann se haga cargo del asunto y claro que no, no creo que el niño se haya caído de un árbol… esos cortes y golpes no pueden ser de esos, esos son golpes de azotes, no de caídas, en fin, descubriré más en Dr' Office»._ Salí del cuarto no sin antes leer la absurda advertencia en un cartel.

"_Si sales, Dios se enfadará"_

_«Hablando de idioteces»_ Tomé rumbo por los pasillos, a estas alturas ya no consultaba el mapa, sabía el camino de memoria. En escasos segundos ya estaba en el hall de la segunda planta. Y en un dos por tres estaba introduciendo la llave en la mentada oficina de Kaufmann _«¿Qué secretos tendrás aquí Kaufmann?»_ Sencillamente nada, cuarto vacío, no esperen, un panel al fondo. Mostraba un montón de ganchos para llaves, no había ninguna, excepto, la llave de unas de las habitaciones a la cual no había podido entrar: Matron. Okay, no quedaba más que ir a ese sitio. Ubiqué el lugar en el mapa _«Perfecto… primer piso, aquí vamos otra vez»_. Por suerte no tenía que recorrer tanto para llegar a la maldita sala de Matron, pero el simple hecho de juntar las pistas que he encontrado y el nombrecito de la sala, daba un poco de cosa ir ahí. Pero nada, me armé de valor, con el machete en la mano crucé el umbral de la puerta de matron. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, la habitación exponía un cama pulcra, instrumentos bastantes limpios, una máquina para hacer ecografías, un panel iluminado con micas negras superpuestas, con imágenes de un bebé en el útero de una madre. Al parecer la sala era para examinar y dar a luz, por los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Casi al fondo de la sala, había un escritorio, muy bien equipado _«La verdad es que al parecer no me perdía de nada interesante»_ Pensé sentándome en la silla de cuero negro que estaba junto al escritorio. Estaba exhausta y las piernas me dolían muchísimo _«¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?»,_ Como una intrusa, comencé a husmear en los cajones en busca de algo interesante… ¡BINGO! Algo realmente bueno… un diario, nada más y nada menos que del archi re-nombrado doctor Kaufmann _«Hay secretos que no se deben decir o escribir nunca… por eso no escribo un diario»._ Comencé a pasar las hojas, fechas, relatos… Hasta que sí con una fecha importante, al parecer lo era, estaba remarcado con rojo y era una sección particularmente amplia, la fecha era: 12 de Julio de 1987.

**12 de Julio de 1987**

_Mark Sullivan, mi viejo amigo de la secundaria, se ha vuelto loco. Se supone que él ama a su esposa ¿Por qué habría de dejarla en el hospital Alchemilla?. No es que sea mal amigo, pero la segunda planta de ese edificio está en construcción y la escases de camas es inminente. Además, tendría que buscar una excusa para ingresarla, el problema erradica en que la mujer está completamente sana ¿Qué demonios espera?_

**15 de Julio de 1987**

_En estos tres días de me ha ocurrido una idea. Tal vez en este hospital no haya una cama disponible, pero sí hay un espacio en Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Hoy quede de verme con Mark en 'Blue Dinner' de Riverside Dr. para tomarnos un café y hablar del asunto. También quedó de explicarme por qué demonios quiere deshacerse de su esposa._

**20 de Julio de 1987**

_Cinco días han pasado, no he tenido tiempo de escribir, han ocurrido y me he enterado de cosas realmente interesantes. Sarah Colleman, así se llama la esposa de Mark, su padre está a punto de morir y al parecer la única heredera de todo es ella._

_Mark me ha explicado la situación, quedarse con el dinero es lo fundamental para él en este momento. ¿Cuándo es que se volvió tan avaro? En todo caso, no es algo que me incumba, es problema de él. Lo que sí me ha interesado muchísimo la tajada que me corresponde, por hacer desparecer a Sarah, hasta que su padre muera._

_Admito que es arriesgado si la policía local se entera, pero es un riesgo que debemos correr._

**22 de Julio de 1987**

_Necesitábamos una enfermera que nos ayudase con el asunto. La simple idea era caótica. Alguien más sabría lo que sucede con Sarah y eso significaría un testigo. Me he vuelto a juntar con Mark. Le he preguntado qué sucederá después de que el señor Colleman muriese. Me ha respondido simplemente que peleará la herencia con la justificación de que su esposa está mal de la cabeza y no puede administrar el dinero, luego, cuando tenga los millones en su poder, la vida de Sarah se apagará._

**1 de Agosto de 1987**

_Lisa Garland, Mark y yo, seremos los únicos que sabremos el gran secreto. Por el momento he revisado las instalaciones del manicomio. Tenemos que encontrar una sala donde esconder a Colleman sin que nadie la ayude o pueda hablar con alguien. También tenemos que planear como la vamos a pasar por demente. Eso es algo que realmente me preocupa._

**6 de Agosto de 1987**

_Hoy llegan Mark y su esposa desde South Ashfield. La mujer está algo shockeada… al parecer acaba de perder a su hijo en un parto muy complicado, hace cinco años y aún no puede salir de la depresión, y la verdad no me importa. Garland ha conseguido la habitación 03 Female Seclusion. Es una buena celda. Nadie le cree a los que están encerrados ahí._

_Fuimos a Greenfield Apartament, ubicado en la calle Acadla Rd., lugar donde se estaban hospedando mi amigo y su esposa. Garland iba conmigo junto a dos enfermeros del manicomio, a los cuales le habíamos dicho previamente que una demente estaba en dicho edificio._

_Apartamento 6 del primer piso, era el lugar estipulado por Mark. Cuando llegamos ahí, dejamos a los enfermeros afuera del apartamento, mientras Lisa y yo entrabamos. Adentro estaba Mark y la señora Colleman, ella estaba en un estado deplorable, sentada en una silla con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido. Su larga cabellera marrón estaba suelta y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas no transmitían más que tristeza. Lisa habló un momento con ella. La mujer no respondía a nada y sin poner resistencia dejó que Lisa la inyectara._

_Una mezcla de Meperidina y Pentazocina provocaría que la mujer saliera de su estado de trance y se pondría a lanzar cosas y a gritar palabras arbitrarias._

_Luego de eso los paramédicos entraron la sedaron para llevársela al manicomio._

**10 de Agosto de 1987**

_Cuatro días desde que encerramos a Colleman en 03. Las dosis de medicamentos opiáceos se ha incrementado, la única a cargo de 03 por supuesto es Lisa, nadie más puede entrar a ese sitio. También, cuando comprobamos que Colleman está mal le inyectamos sedantes… oh y también cuando viene su esposo. El director del manicomio está sospechando algo. Debemos tomar precauciones con el tema._

_«Aquí hay muchas páginas, que al parecer, fueron mojadas, la tinta esta corrida y las palabras son inteligibles. Bueno tendré que saltarme hasta donde estén mejor»_

**25 de Enero de 1991**

_Casi cuatro años desde que permití que Mark trajera a su esposa a este sitio. Creo que la mujer realmente se ha vuelto loca con tantos remedios. Claro ahora Mark, Lisa y yo disfrutamos del dinero que nos toca de su herencia. Me da de repente cargo de conciencia por ello, pero sé que no soy el culpable. _

_Mark ya casi no viene a visitarla, y cuando viene no es más que si no para golpearla, insultarla o abusar de ella. Todo se está saliendo de control en él. Lisa se está arrepintiendo de esto. El director ha llegado sus sospechas al extremo, no nos ha quedado más remedio que asesinar a los dos paramédicos que ese día nos ayudaron. Creo que ahora se pudren junto al lago Toluca. Tal vez tenga que hacer lo mismo con Lisa…_

**3 de Febrero de 1991**

_Todo está a punto de estallar, se lo advertí a Sullivan, esto está todo patas para arriba. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Colleman? No podemos ocultar su embarazo. Simplemente no podemos._

**4 de Febrero de 1991**

_Es un bebé. No puedo hacer nada contra ello. Sólo dejar de suministrar los sedantes, lo peor que podría suceder es que Sarah comience a recuperar la cordura._

_Ruego a Dios porque eso no suceda…_

_«Al parecer hacen falta hojas en este sitio»_

**30 de Noviembre de 1991**

_Ya nació, fue una niña. Claro que Sullivan ha ordenado que me deshaga del bebé. Pensé como primera opción el lago. Pero no puedo, he decidido, aunque en contra de la voluntad de mi amigo, entregar a la niña al orfelinato. La directora de la Wish House me debe un par de favores, es hora de cobrárselos._

_Aún tengo fresco el recuerdo del parto, como se complicó y tuvimos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia. Pero luego tuvimos una hemorragia interna y la llevamos a ICU2, recuerdo que Sarah llevaba el cordón umbilical de su hija en la mano. Luego de eso, después de que controlamos la hemorragia, la trasladamos a S9._

_Supongo que será mejor que muera…_

**2 de Diciembre de 1991**

_Es genial, la pequeña bebé ha sido adoptada rápidamente. La familia ha aceptado ponerle el nombre que Sarah quería. También me enteré de que se la han llevado del pueblo. El sol vuelve a brillar. Sarah ha mostrado mejorías._

**10 de Diciembre de 1991**

_Sarah, ¿Qué sucede con ella? La herida de la cesárea se ha vuelto a abrir y se gangrena rápido. Lisa dijo que en ICU2 encontró el cordón umbilical de la bebé… aún esta freso… No se cuanto más aguante esta pesadilla…_

_«Más saltos de páginas»_

**26 Septiembre de 2005**

_Sarah ha muerto…, la policía está detrás del caso… queramos o no voy a caer… pero no sólo, Lisa y Sullivan vienen conmigo._

_«Las cosas se salieron bastante de control, sólo espero de que Kaufmann haya pagado por cada uno de sus delitos»_ Cerré el cuadernillo y lo dejé sobre la mesa, suspirando profundo. Cerré los ojos un momento _«¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?»_ Recorrí mentalmente el mapa, Female Seclusion estaba cerrado y en esta sala o cualquier otra no estaba la llave, ni siquiera en el llavero de McCartie.

La bisagras de la puerta sonaron _«¿Alguien está entrando?»_ Tal vez era McCartie. Aún con los ojos tomé el machete y con la hoja de metal utilizándola como espejo, abrí un ojo para observar. Enseguida, después de eso, me puse de pie de inmediato, no era McCartie _«¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO!»_ En la puerta, de pie, un espectro de casi dos metros de alto, relativamente corpulento, su cabeza, no era una cabeza… era un ¿Pirámide? En su mano derecha sostenía una larga espada, se notaba vieja y un líquido rubicundo fluía desde el filo.

Toda la extensión donde se encontraba él comenzó a caerse, transformando el cuarto en el mismo infierno que todo el manicomio. Las rejas, la sangre, el óxido, todo, todo consumiéndose. La cosa comenzó a avanzar, lento para después tornarse en un trote, hasta mí. Blandeó la espada en dirección a mí, me recordó el sueño de la estación de metro subterráneo. Me moví instintivamente hacia un costado y la espada de atravesó contra la pared, que ahora era una rejilla. Quitó la espada y la movió en forma circular, tuve que agacharme para esquivar eso. _«Piensa Haley tiene que haber una forma de vencerlo»_ Miré el machete _«Supongo que es funcionará…tiene que funcionar»_ La cabeza de pirámide volvió a la carga, levantó la espada hacia mí, tomé la camilla que estaba en la estancia y la empujé hacía él, para darme algo de tiempo pero la cosa cogió la cama con la mano libre y la lanzó contra un esquina de la habitación. Como era de esperarse la camilla de deshizo al chocar, tiempo suficiente como ponerme detrás de él, para dispararle con la pistola. Doce balas y seguía en pie, rayos las balas no alcanzarán si es así de duro. Comenzaba a cansarme de tanto esquivar los ataques. Doce balas más y cayó al suelo. Era el momento, corrí hasta él alzando el machete y lo enterré con todas mis fuerzas en el abdomen de la cosa. Fluyó sangre, distinta del color original, era extrañamente más negra de la corriente, borbones saliendo con desesperación. Retrocedí de espaldas dirección a la puerta. La cabeza de pirámide, se retorcía en el suelo _«Muere ya»_. Su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, se quemaba.

Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la zona del cuello _«¿Qué sucede?»_

Traté de girar, ahí con una sonrisa ególatra estaba McCartie, sostenía una jeringa vacía en la mano y un bisturí en la mano, contra mi cuello. Mi corazón de aceleró.

—Meprobamato, un potente sedante…mientras más rápido lata tu corazón, más rápido fluirá por tus vasos sanguíneos —Informó—. Te dije que te arrepentirías de todo esto.

—Eres un… —No podía continuar la frase, caí al suelo, la vista estaba borrosa, McCartie hablaba con alguien, otra mujer, no podía distinguir quien era o lo que decían. Estaba consiente pero no podía sentir ninguna de mis extremidades. El cerebro enviaba las señales para que se movieran, pero estos simplemente no respondían. Solamente un entumecimiento general embargaba a todo el largo y ancho de mi cuerpo. La mujer se acercó a mi cuerpo desvanecido y quito el bolso. Su cabellera rubia podía distinguirla _«Lisa Garland»_ El tipo me tomó por la cintura y me puso sobre su hombro _«¿Dónde me llevan? O peor ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?»_. Lo único que se distinguía en mi rango de vista era el suelo, _«Azulejos… el mundo real»_ Los tres salimos del cuarto. Afuera había mucho ruido, mujeres y hombres hablaban ¿Qué decían? Ni idea. Sólo podía ver las esquinas por el rabillo del ojo, unas enfermeras trasladando una camilla, mujeres con camisas de fuerzas, las paredes, era como si el manicomio de hubiera devuelto al mundo real… _«¿Dónde vamos?»_ Pensé nuevamente, traté de recordar el mapa, salimos a la izquierda por el pasillo, no habíamos subido escaleras así que seguíamos en la primera planta, vi la puerta del servicio de mujeres, otras dos salas con dos puertas, Female Dorm 3 y 5 traté de orientarme _«¿Qué había al fondo del pasillo? ¡Vamos Haley recuerda!»_ Un flash pasó por mi cabeza _«Oh maldición, ya sé dónde vamos… Female Seclusion»_

La puerta de abrió con un chirrido, se escuchaban gritos llenos de incoherencias, McCartie siguió derecho _«03»_, se abrió otra puerta y enseguida sentí como me arrojaban contra un colchón, pusieron unas cuantas cuerdas sobre mis muñecas y mis pies, enseguida sentí un pinchazo en la parte delantera del codo. Lisa insertó una aguja intravenosa, como si fuera a sacarme sangre para una donación. Sin embargo no estaba conectado a ningún tubo, sino dejaba fluir libremente la sangre…que se derramaba por el codo, el antebrazo y el sucio colchón _«Una clepsidra humana»_, luego abandonaron la estancia, cerraron la puerta.

Luego de eso…oscuridad infinita…

Ahora estaba encerrada en el 03 de Female Seclusion en Cedar Grove Sanitarium… sola y desangrándome…todo en una negrura.

Un solitario pensamiento asaltó mi cabeza en ese momento, pensé en algo o más bien en alguien.

_«Josh… ven rápido»_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Primeramente decir Fuerza Chile! Necesitamos todo el apoyo, y vamos que este terremoto no puede echar una nación por el suelo. Si hay algo que e aprendido en estos 16 años es que Chile puede levantarse ante todas las adversidades. Y a todos los saqueadores, demonios pegense el alcachofaso. Las personas tratan de recuperar lo poco y nada que dejo el terremoto y posterior Tsunami así que dejen de robar lo que les quedo. Por Buda. Debemos mantenernos unidos. Todos los chilenos a ayudar a los chilenos. Y DEJENSE, COMO DICEN POR AHÍ, LOS SAQUEADORES ANDAN PURO MARAQUEANDO XD**

**Un beso y ánimo a todos los chilenos y usuarios de **


	7. Cold Comfort

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter VII – ****Cold Comfort. **

* * *

Un minuto para la seis.

Josh Sunderland se encontraba recostado en el sillón largo de su sala, esperando la hora estipulada por Haley. La chica no había vuelto, eso indicaba que era hora de cumplir con su promesa. Dio un resoplido de resignación. Se incorporó del sofá perezosamente y caminó hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Un gélido aire recorrió su cuerpo cuando salió al pasillo. La temperatura estaba descendiendo drásticamente y su chaqueta negra de tela de jeans, no estaba calentado mucho.

Caminó uno par de pasos y encontró la puerta del 302. Ciertamente no había escuchado ruido alguno en el apartamento, pero nada perdía con tocar y dar así una confirmación a sus sospechas.

Tocó la madera con rigidez.

Nada. _«No ha vuelto»_ intentó abrir la puerta, el pómulo cedió un momento pero la puerta no se abrió, como algo adentro la trancara _«Es bastante extraño»_. Miró la puerta una vez más, y retornó los pasos por el pasillo.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies, algo para hacer tiempo. Divisó a un hombre de edad con escoba en mano, barriendo la recepción del edificio. _«Mi abuelo no puede estarse quieto ni dos minutos… siempre está haciendo algo»_

Llegó donde estaba el señor Frank, moviendo la escoba en forma de péndulo, con bastante fuerza y energía. Josh sonrió.

—Abuelo —Llamó el joven pero no fue oído _«Ay viejo, cada vez más sordo…»—._ ¡Hey, abuelo!

—¿Qué? —El anciano se dio la vuelta, para ver quien le llamaba—. Oh Josh, no te vi parado ahí…

—Ni tampoco me oíste, ¿Le has dado volumen a tu audífono? —Dijo burlonamente, molestando a su abuelo.

—Deja de decir sandeces muchacho… escucho mejor que un conejo.

—Si claro… oye abuelo, tengo que salir —Anunció el castaño pasando rápido hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas? —Interrumpió Frank deteniendo su misión.

—Si te lo digo… vas a detenerme, y no quiero eso —Josh quiso salir pero fue parado por el viejo eterno—. Voy a estar bien, abuelo.

—¿Dónde vas Josh? —Preguntó con voz de ultimátum—. Dímelo, te recuerdo que…

—Ya, ya, ya… al parecer la edad te pone más cascarrabias y sobreprotector —Comentó con tono divertido—. Tengo edad suficiente como para cuidarme solito.

—Tú padre también tenía la suficiente edad como para protegerse solo… y ahora mira, después de tantos años y no sabemos si sigue vivo o muerto…

—Okay, vale ya… lo único que me faltaba es que me compares con mi padre… —Josh trató de canalizar la ira que sintió en ese momento, para luego hablar pasivamente—. Si te interesa…voy a ir a Silent Hill.

—¡Pero cómo se te pasa esa idea por tu cabeza! ¡Sabes de sobra que tú padre jamás regresó de ese lugar, y tú insistes en ir!

—¡Ese es tu problema! ¡Que mi padre no haya regresado del Silent Hill no significa que le haya pasado algo en ese lugar! ¡Tal vez sólo huyó como el cobarde que era!

—¡No hables así de tú padre! —Gritó el anciano.

—No puedo creer que aún sigas defendiéndolo después de que nos abandonó —Dijo, con un dejo de rencor en los ojos y en la voz—. Sabes… dejemos esta discusión para cuando regrese.

—Josh espera… —Intentó, sin éxito, el viejo.

Pero Josh ya estaba subiendo a su auto. Un jeep color azul marino, casi negro.

Segundos después estaba conduciendo por la carretera, tratando de llegar a Silent Hill

* * *

Una hora aproximadamente.

Sólo eso. La sangre seguía fluyendo por la aguja, empezaba a doler y las puntas de mis dedos estaban entumecidas. Para mi suerte, el efecto del sedante estaba pasando. Ya no tenía la vista borrosa y prácticamente estaba en control de todo mi cuerpo. El problema, eran las cuerdas que tenía en mis extremidades.

Debía quitar la aguja intravenosa, en una hora más no tendría la suficiente sangre como para oxigenar mi cerebro. Al parecer ya me estaba pasando la cuenta. No podía pensar con claridad y cada esfuerzo que hacía por desatarme, me cansaba más y más _«¿Dónde diablos estás Josh?»_

* * *

Ciertamente estaba nublado, pero las dispersas nubes grises dejaban ver el rojizo cielo. Apenas podía distinguir el sol escondiéndose detrás de las montañas.

Estaba a escasos metros de llegar a la calle principal de Silent Hill. Se paró en seco en la esquina de la calle Midway Ave. y Acadla Rd. _«¿Y ahora? Maldición, sabía que tenía que traer un mapa»_ Bajó de auto e inspeccionó desde su posición. Muchas calles y edificios _«Perdido en Silent Hill, lo único que me faltaba»_ Volvió a subir al vehículo y suspiró profundo _«¿Dónde consigues un mapa de este condenado pueblo?»_ Mentalmente recordó que había llevado consigo su BlackBerry en la guantera del auto _«Eres un genio»_ Sacó el aparato en forma de celular, negro, comenzó a teclear en Google: Mapa de Silent Hill. Aparecieron muchos enlaces, buscó un mapa actual. _«Maldición la imagen no está disponible»_. Bufó. Le vino a la mente otra idea de búsqueda: Sector de información en Silent Hill.

La página oficial de Silent Hill apareció rápidamente. Se mostraba un mapa actual, para su desgracia no tenía marcado los edificios, pero si los puntos de información. Se ubicó él mismo en el mapa primero y busco el punto más cercano. Al lado del Hospital Alchemilla. Tenía que seguir derecho y doblar a la derecha por Crichton St. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y arrancó el auto. Miró el pequeño reloj del auto.

18:10

_«Diez minutos tarde, espero que no se ponga histérica»_ Giró a la derecha y condujo lentamente, mirando la acera, hasta que dio con un panel titulado: Información. Aparcó el carro a la orilla y bajó nuevamente. Se acercó al panel y encontró un mapa _«Bingo, veamos ¿Dónde estoy y dónde está Cedar Grove Sanitarium?»_ Se guió con el dedo sobre el papel hasta que encontró su posición y el manicomio _«¡Estaba doblando a la izquierda por la calle Acadla Rd.!»_ Dio un gruñido de fastidio y volvió al coche. Arrancó violentamente dando la vuelta en ciento ochenta grados. Condujo por Cielo Ave. sólo en ese momento se percató que las calles las envolvía una leve neblina que, al parecer, se estaba empezando a espesar. _«Con que la neblina es cierto»_. Llegó a la reja del manicomio, estaba abierta hasta el tope, ingresó, reduciendo la velocidad considerablemente.

Se detuvo en una de las divisiones del estacionamiento. Distinguió de inmediato la moto de Haley _«Eso indica que no vine en balde»_ Descendió del vehículo, quitando las llaves. Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta a la cual no dudo en ingresar, estaba helando. Dentro estaba escuálidamente iluminado. Las luces del pasillo iluminaban poco y nada. Se acercó a la recepción. Y tocó infantilmente la campanilla de llamado.

Nadie vino al encuentro. Intento varias veces más, pero nada. Entonces, vio que entre las cosas que estaban desparramadas por las subdivisiones del mueble que se veía. Pudo distinguir un bolso _«¿Ese es el bolso de Haley?»_ Miró por el pasillo a ver si no veía a nadie. Cuando estuvo seguro de ello salto por encima del aparador, hasta el otro lado. Sacó el bolso y efectivamente era lo que él creía. El bolso de Haley Mishell _«¿Y Haley?»_. Pasó nuevamente al otro lado del aparador con la mochila y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones. Registró el bolso. Dio con el arma y las notas _«Vaya, una chica de armas tomar… literalmente»_

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Levantó la vista para encontrase son una chica rubia y vestida de enfermera.

—Eh…yo… —Tartamudeó.

—¿Qué haces con las pertenencias de un paciente? —Se acercó amenazante y Josh se puso de pie de inmediato colocando el bolso detrás de él—. ¡Qué crees que haces!

—Nada, sólo buscó a la propietaria de este bolso… y creo estar seguro que no es ninguna paciente —Afirmó.

—¿Cuál es el nombre? —Preguntó la mujer, acercándose a la recepción.

—Haley Mishell, debe haber venido aquí hace horas…

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—En realidad nunca dije mi nombre, pero es Josh… Josh Sunderland —Dijo intentando ver lo que hacia la mujer, ella revisaba unas hojas de una carpeta.

—Yo soy Lisa Garland y nadie con el nombre de Haley Mishell se ha registrado últimamente —Continuó Lisa aun dándole la espalda a Josh.

—Tal vez no se registró… sólo llegó y entró…

—Imposible —La mujer se dio vuelta de golpe—. Nadie entra aquí sin antes firmar el libro de visitas.

—Dudo que viniera a visitar a alguien o el hecho de que no esté aquí —Josh levantó el bolso que tenía en la mano—. Este es su bolso… y su motocicleta está afuera estacionada, eso indica que está aquí y no se ha ido.

—Te vuelvo a repetir que es imposible, la seguridad de este hospital es respetada en todo el pueblo.

—Viera cuanto es de buena —Rió el castaño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Lisa arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo.

—Es cosa de mirarme, he entrado aquí, he sacado el bolso de mi vecina y en lo que llevamos de conversación nadie más ha venido —Respondió con mucha lógica.

—Eso no significa nada, debes irte antes de que llame a seguridad o a la policía —Amenazó la mujer, desafiante.

—Vale, tampoco es para que te pongas en ese plan —Josh levantó las manos en señal de aparente rendición y retornó los pasos a la puerta—. Pero ni creas que te devolveré el bolso.

—Como quieras, pero vete —La mujer alzó la mano, apuntando fijamente a la puerta.

—Ya entendí, estás mujeres —Faltaban dos pasos a la puerta y se percató de algo, que siguió con la vista.

En uno de los costados de la puerta había un mapa. Esta todo marcado con marcador rojo, puertas, pasillos, algunas cruces y círculos _«¿Por qué?»_ Alcanzó a leer la nota que estaba al pie del mapa.

"_Se le ruega a los pacientes no quitar o rayar el mapa del hospital"_

Salió de recinto y esperó unos minutos de espalda contra la puerta. Unos segundos después se agachó para ver por la rendija de la puerta si la tal Lisa se había marchado. En efecto la mujer estaba ordenando unos papeles y luego sus altos tacones blancos resonaron en el vacío pasillo, desapareciendo en la fantasmal luz.

Josh corrió al auto nuevamente y se encerró en él. Comenzó a repasar las notas: Algo de un mujer llamada Sarah Colleman, sobre habitaciones cerradas al público en general, a las cuales, curiosamente, sólo podía entrar la mujer que acababa de conocer. Un sujeto que amaba en secreto a alguien en F4, otro tipo llamado Kaufmann, un inventario, sobre cinco bebés _«¿Qué se supone que es esto?»._ Volvió a guardar todo, miró nuevamente la pistola y la linterna. Tomó esta última _«Maldición, aún está caliente…la apagaron hace poco»._ Observó de reojo la puerta de entrada. No había duda, Haley estaba dentro. Descendió del jeep, y cruzó el bolso sobre su pecho. Su paso decidido lo paró en frente de la puerta de madera y luego dentro del manicomio. Se acercó al mapa y lo desgancho de su sitio. Estuvo un buen rato analizándolo, supuso que en aquellas puertas cuya línea era en forma de zigzag estaban cerradas, en aquellas que habían flechas era a las cuales había entrado y en aquellas que estaba un circulo o signos de interrogación era las cuales había encontrado algo interesante _«¿Dónde comenzó todo este despelote?»_ Caminó por el pasillo, la luz era suficiente para ver lo que tenía enfrente. Vio el mapa. Patient Belongings tenía algo escrito: Linterna. _«Oh ya entiendo»._ La lavandería ponía: Arma, Infirmary: Inventarios, S9: cuerpo descuartizado _«¿¡Qué!»,_ Matron: algo sobre Kaufmann y Staff Lounge: Arthur McCartie. _«Bien, creo que iré ahí, supongo, que hay alguien ahí»._ Dobló el mapa y lo guardó. Según con lo que había marcado Haley, las escaleras estaban abiertas en la sección de las mujeres. Se dirigió allí pasando por East Solarium. Al otro lado el pasillo estaba vacío y unas cuantas ventanas dejaban filtrar la escasa luz y algo de neblina _«Que tétrico, sólo espero encontrar a Haley pronto»_

* * *

_«Débil…me siento muy débil»_ Mi temperatura corporal estaba descendiendo bruscamente _«Tengo mucho frío»._ No sabía si la causa de que me estaba helando se debía a la pérdida de sangre o al hecho de que la celda en la que me encontraba era fría. El olor a humedad me estaba asfixiando. Tuve una ligera tendencia a llorar, pero me detuve, pensando en que eso era lo que quería Lisa y McCartie, que rogará por mi libertad _«Sólo espero que Josh esté bien»_

* * *

_«Staff Lounge»_ Saliendo de la escalera, la primera puerta. Así lo hizo. Giró la perilla de la puerta de las escaleras y echó un vistazo fugaz por el pasillo. Nadie. Avanzó lentamente, gracias a Dios que sus zapatillas no hacían ruido. Se acercó a la puerta con una placa de madera que titulaba "Staff Lounge". Antes de cualquier otro movimiento, paró en seco al escuchar voces al interior.

—¿La han sacado del camino? —Preguntó una voz masculina grave.

—Sí, la encontramos husmeando tus archivos en Matron —Respondió una mujer _«¿Es Lisa Garland?»_

—¿Cómo ha conseguido llegar allí? —Volvió a preguntar la voz.

—Ni idea, es la misma razón de cómo llegó hasta aquí —Contestó otra voz masculina—. Cuando le pregunté cómo había conseguido entrar aquí me dijo que no quería saberlo.

—Ya veo… —Dijo la primera voz para que luego un silencio se apoderara de la estancia mientras Josh intentaba no hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos con ella ahora? —Habló Lisa.

—Eso déjenmelo a mí… creo que hay alguien a quien le pueda interesar mucho su presencia en este pueblo.

—¿Hablas de Sullivan? —Preguntó la mujer.

—¡Esperen un segundo! —La otra voz masculina habló—. ¡Ese no era el plan! ¡Dijiste que nos despojaríamos de ella!

—Jamás dije eso —Calmadamente el otro hombre dijo, se escucharon unos pasos en el interior—. Dije que _tal vez_ nos despojaríamos de ella, pero necesitamos un sacrificio… ¿Y quién mejor que ella?

_«Hablan de Haley, estoy seguro… sólo necesito saber dónde está»_

—¿Sacrificio? —Repitió Lisa—. No estoy muy segura de ello, creo que esta vez apoyaré a McCartie.

—No les he pedido su opinión respecto del tema, es una decisión tomada…

—Pero Kaufmann… —Intentó decir la chica.

—Pero nada, lo haré con su ayuda o sin su ayuda.

—Está bien —Suspiró McCartie—. Con tal de que te deshagas de ella.

—Bien ¿Cuánto lleva encerrada? —_«¡Encerrada! Maldición…»_

—Una media hora, debe quedarle poca sangre ya… —Respondió Lisa _«¿Sangre, poca sangre? Tengo que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste»_

—Bien, iré por algunas cosas que necesito en mi oficina ¿Me acompañas Lisa? —Preguntó el tipo que se hacía llamar Kaufmann.

—Como quieras…

Josh se hizo a un lado y se escondió en la esquina del pasillo, esperó hasta que la mujer rubia y el hombre de cabello negro, con algunas canas, salieran del pasillo. McCartie se quedó dentro. Cuando Lisa y Kaufmann salieron por la puerta hacía el hall del segundo piso, Josh supo que era hora de actuar. Con precaución sacó la pistola del bolso _«Entiendo porque venía armada»_. Despacio empujó la puerta y esta se abrió. Alzó el cañón del arma entrando sigilosamente, pudo distinguir a un hombre gordo vestido de blanco. Este guardaba papeles en una especie de maletín. Josh se acercó al tipo, y puso le cañón en su nuca. Dejó que sonara un chasquido al cargar la siguiente bala. El hombre gordo se detuvo y levantó la cabeza a la misma vez que elevaba las manos en alto

—Haley Mishell… —Musitó apenas Josh, dando a entender que preguntaba dónde estaba.

—No sé de quién me hablas —Respondió el otro.

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo ¿Dónde está? —Agregó con tono agresivo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… tú eres el chico que mencionó Lisa, el fisgón —Dijo con una carcajada—. ¿Cómo dijo que te llamabas?… Oh ya lo recuerdo, Josh, Josh Sunderland.

—¿Dónde está Haley Mishell? Dime o te mato —Gruñó Josh.

—Si me matas no sabrás donde está —Remarcó McCartie, Josh se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. En eso divisó un bisturí encima de la mesa. Estiró la mano y lo cogió. Acto seguido giró al gordo, aun apuntándole con el arma—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Última oportunidad… —Advirtió el castaño—. ¡Dónde!

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?… Tal vez ya está muerta…

—Yo seré quien decida eso, responde o te rebano el cuello…

—Hmpf… de todos modos ya estoy muerto —Comentó—. Los has visto… a Lisa y Kaufmann, ellos querrán matarme… igual que tú.

—Si estas muerto, entonces dime ¿Dónde está Haley? —Trató de razonar el chico.

—Es duro, ver morir a alguien —Susurró McCartie—. Pero es más duro verlos agonizar… quiero ahorrarte ese sufrimiento.

—Hay gente agónica que se salva, créeme —Siguió Josh—. No es necesario que tú mueras, sólo dime donde esta Haley y puedes huir de los otros dos.

—¿No lo has entendido aún, cierto? —Preguntó fijamente—.O quizás aún no tomas dimensión de esto… has venido y te has metido a la boca del caimán, tú solo, y para que hablar de la chica…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nadie… puede huir de este mundo, sólo aquellos que él considere "No aptos" —Marcó el _No aptos_ con los dedos—. Y para aquellos "No aptos" les espera la muerte más horrorosa de sus vidas.

—Parecer videojuego o película casera de terror —Dijo con cierto tono divertido.

—Puede ser, pero es verdad —Prosiguió McCartie con una sonrisa tenebrosa, acto seguido arrebato con un movimiento casi sobrehumano la pistola de las manos de Josh. Al castaño no le quedó más que retroceder con las manos en alto cuando el gordo lo intimido con el arma—. Creo que hoy me siento generoso, y también te ahorraré ese sufrimiento…

—¿Podemos discutirlo con un café? —Dijo Josh sarcásticamente mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared ¿Cómo los roles habían cambiado tan rápido?

—Creo que no… he visto tantas cosas en esta vida, tal vez sea hora… —Dejó la frase en el aire mientras su dedo de apegaba más y más al gatillo—. Sé qué debo hacer algo noble…

—Si quieres hacer algo noble, mátame a mí pero salva a Haley…

—Sería lo mismo… pero dar la vida por otro es noble, no es tu hora… pero nos veremos en el infierno… Josh Sunderland ¡VEA03DEFEMALESECLUSION!

—¡NO!

Un disparo y la sangre había caído en forma de lluvia por sobre su rostro, bueno la parte que no había alcanzado a cubrir con sus manos _«Dolor… ¿Dónde está el dolor?»_ Se preguntó internamente _«¿Por qué no me duele?»_ Todo se había vuelto realmente lento. Después del disparo él había caído al suelo, seguido de otra cosa que hizo un sonido sordo, trató de recordar, McCartie sostenía el arma, gritó algo realmente rápido y apretó el gatillo. Pero él había cerrado los ojos y hasta ahora no los abría _«¿Y la sangre fluyendo?»_. Se atrevió entonces a abrir los parpados, estaba sentado contra la pared, un charco de sangre estaba frente a sus pies. El traje blanco, se había convertido de pronto en rojo, sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par y el agujero en su sien era inminente _«Maldición se suicidó»_ Sostenía como último vestigio de su suicidio la pistola entre sus dedos ensangrentados _«Rayos eso alertará a los otro dos»_ Tomó el arma y salió de ahí rápidamente, aún estaba bañado en sangre y se sentía de cierta forma culpable. Salió del Staff Lounge y caminó a la puerta de la escalera _«¿Qué gritó el tipo antes de morir?… algo como ¿Female Seclusion? 03 de Female Seclusion, eso es»_. Revisó el mapa, primer piso, _«Que extraño, la puerta aparece cerrada y no hay flecha que indiqué que haya entrado» _Vaciló un segundo si ir o no _«Y si es una trampa»_ Retornó la vista al mapa, algo llamó su atención, la sala llamada Matron

"_Sí, la encontramos husmeando tus archivos en Matron"_

Lisa lo había dicho, Matron estaba cerca de Female Seclusion_…«Tal vez la atacaron cuando ella no veía, eso tiene más lógica»_. Debó ir ahí, rápido.

* * *

_«¿Un disparo?»_ Creo que había perdido demasiada sangre, estaba escuchando cosas inexistentes. Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, ves tu vida pasar ante tus ojos por última vez. Ahora me hallaba tratando de recordar el rostro de mi madre… y el de mi padre. Ese rostro el cual siempre odie, aquel que tanto desprecié y que desea que se pudriera bajo tierra y ciertamente se me había cumplido. _«No debió de ser así»_ Recordé que ese día todo se salió de control. Pero él se lo había buscado, y yo había sido el conducto para su castigo _«¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora?»_

_«Estoy oyendo cosas…un segundo ese fue muy cercano»_ Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos, desesperados, afuera de donde me encontraba

—¡Haley! —La puerta se sacudió violentamente _«¿Josh? ¿De verdad?»_—. ¡Haley!

—Josh… —Susurré sin aliento, su voz se escuchaba lejana ¿con eco? Junte fuerzas—. ¡Josh… ayúdame!

—Aléjate de la puerta —Dijo, yo estaba bastante lejos de la condenada puerta.

Otro disparo.

Saltaron un millón de astillas por todo el cuarto, seguida de una pequeña estela de humo. _«¡Luz!»_ La silueta se marcó en la puerta, tratando con las manos esparcir el humo, su rostro se desencajó al verme.

—¡Haley! —Corrió hacia mí, debía de verme muy mal, por su cara de preocupación— ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!

—L-La… aguja… mi b-brazo —Dije dificultosamente, Josh miró la sangre y siguió el rastro con la vista. El colchón, el antebrazo, la aguja. La cual posteriormente tomó y arrancó—. ¡Ah!

—Lo siento —Musitó arrojando la aguja intravenosa a un punto inexacto del cuarto—. Has perdido mucha sangre… no sé desde cuando estas así.

—No importa… las cuerdas, en mi bolsillo hay una navaja —Continúe.

—No hace falta cortarlas —Respondió empezando a desatar el broche de la mano izquierda, seguía fluyendo sangre y estaba entumecida. Siguió en la mano derecho y luego los pies—. Dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Una bola de sebo de lamentable nombre y una enfermera, que ahí donde la ves, todo lo que tiene de buen cuerpo, lo tiene de loca —Respondí sentándome en la cama, Josh tocó mi rostro delicadamente.

—Pues la bola de sebo de lamentable nombre… está muerto —Musitó—. Claro, después de una discusión.

—¿Tú le has matado? —Observé su rostro, pequeñas gotas de líquido carmesí.

—No —Respondió rápidamente—. Se suicidó… después de que me dio un susto de los mil demonios.

—No entiendo, pero da igual… en el bolso hay un botiquín —Él asintió, y rebuscó en el bolso hasta que dio con una pequeña cajita con una cruz roja—. Debería de haber una venda.

—Una venda, entiendo —Abrió la cajita y sacó un rollo color blanco—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Está bien —Puse el antebrazo y él enrollo la venda por sobre donde anteriormente estaba la aguja, no sin previamente haberla limpiado.

—Ya está —Dijo lanzando el último algodón sucio—. Ahora debemos irnos, los disparos llamarán la atención…

Se escuchó un ruido de algo cayéndose al piso.

—Alguien viene —Musité, en eso por la puerta, caminando entraba una de las enfermeras maniáticas.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Gritó Josh.

—¡Dispárale! —Le jaloneé el brazo—. ¡Pero ya!

Alzó el arma y disparó. Tres balas bastaron para que cayera.

—Comenzó la pesadilla de nuevo —Murmuré, e intenté ponerme de pie, pero aún estaba débil, comencé a desfallecer y Josh me tomó de la cintura para que no cayera. Lo miré a los ojos.

—Tienes mucho que explicarme… y necesitas un hospital.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

—Pero no aquí, tenemos que salir.

—Estoy de acuerdo…

—Josh… —Interrumpí—. No dudes en disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva.

—Yo me encargo, ve tras de mí en todo momento, y si te sientes mal, no vaciles en decirme, buscaré un lugar seguro.

—Gracias y… gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

—¿Qué sería de este mundo si los hombres no cumpliéramos nuestras promesas? —Dijo con una sonrisa—. Vamos.

Salimos al pasillo, todo era normal pero estaba plagado de invitados inesperados

—Muchos pasillos y pocas balas —Dijo matando a uno—. No llegaremos si hay tantos como estos.

—Y no has visto nada, es mejor correr —Dije mareándome un poco.

—Tú no puedes correr…

—Puedo intentarlo —Aseguré.

—Okay, este es el plan, dispararé a los que están más cerca, como para aturdirlos, tengo mi jeep afuera, creo que es más seguro que tu moto.

—No funcionará, si ataca uno, atacan todos… ¡Cuidado! —Tratamos de esquivar un perro—. Escondámonos ahí.

Señalé una de las puertas al costado, a la cual entramos de inmediato. Tratamos de trancar la puerta con varias camas, mientras esta se movía fuertemente, los espectros querían entrar.

—¿Algún plan? —Preguntó Josh, después de contar las balas que quedaban.

—No ¿Y tú?

—Uno, pero es arriesgado —Respondió, sacando el mapa del manicomio.

—Es mejor que quedarse en este lugar —Trataba de mantenerme en pie, pero el malestar era general—. Y bien…

—Mira, es peligroso pero puede funcionar… —Dijo a la vez que señalaba el perímetro del hospital—. Podemos salir por la ventana que está en esta sala y correr hasta el estacionamiento, el problema erradica en que no sabemos si afuera la situación es igual que aquí adentro.

—El que no apuesta no gana —Incentivé con una sonrisa—. Además… afuera tenemos más espacio para movernos y no nos encerraremos en los estrechos corredores de este maldito lugar… creo que podría funcionar.

—Bien, entonces intentémoslo —La puerta daba fuertes sacudidas—. Tenemos que salir ya.

Josh se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, después de echar una ojeada rápida por los alrededores me hizo la señal para que me acercara. El castaño saltó afuera y aterrizó directamente en el césped, luego me dio la mano para que saltara junto con él. Cuando ya estaba en la intemperie me di cuenta de lo frío que estaba todo y esa neblina tan… espesa, no dejaba ver nada. Se oyó un ruido sordo dentro, los enemigos habían conseguido entrar.

—Hay que darnos prisa —Dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y pasaba uno de mis brazos por sus hombros—. No sabemos si a estos tipos les da por saltar ventanas como a nosotros

—Sería lo último… no crees —Decía yo, o eso creía, a estas alturas ya estaba demasiado mal como para darme cuenta de lo que decía o no decía.

—Siempre tan irónica —La verdad escuchaba a Josh a lo lejos _«¿Qué está hablando?»_. Caminaba, mejor dicho, era arrastrada, prácticamente por mi vecino _«¿Cuánto falta?»_ Trato de ver el camino, césped escarchado, resbaloso, árboles sin hojas _«Me recuerda otoño»_ y la neblina, la densa neblina que cubría todo. Sin hablar del silencio, profundo, vacío… tan solitario. Josh decía algo, _«¿Qué dice?»_ Mis oídos estaban tapados, como si estuviera sumergida en una piscina repleta de agua y la presión afectaba mis oídos, los volvía sordos, ajeno a todo ruido.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos pero lo no veía nada, como si algo obstruyera mi pupilas _«Ceguera total»_

—Falta poco… —Dijo Josh…o eso creo—. Maldición ¡tenemos compañía!

_«¿Monstruos? Y yo soy como un inerte saco de papas»_ más disparos…y un chasquido _«Se acabaron las balas»_ Fui empujaba con mucha más fuerza, mis pies no tocaban el suelo _«¿Me lleva en brazos?»_ El ritmo del paso se aceleró, íbamos corriendo, mejor dicho Josh iba corriendo y yo casi muerta.

Un sonido extraño y Josh se detuvo, dejé sus brazos para reemplazarlos por un asiento frío _«¿Un auto? ¿Sentido de orientación dónde estás?»_. Otro sonido fuerte en mi lado derecho, luego otro por mi lado izquierdo, el auto se movió un poco y el mismo ruido que oí en el lado derecho se escuchó en el lado izquierdo. Un par más de sonidos extraños dentro del vehículo. Y luego nos movimos _«Marcha atrás»_. La reversa fue fuerte, pero peor fue la aceleración, un chirrido molesto y olor de neumáticos quemando el pavimento

—¡Está plagado…! —_«¿Plagado…de monstruos?»._ Doblábamos violentamente no podía recordar el nombre de la calle. Mis ojos cerrados y el inevitable sentimiento de estar semiinconsciente no permitían que mi cerebro se ubicara en el espacio-tiempo. Otra doblada _«¿Eso fue izquierda o derecha? Maldición Haley, concéntrate»_ No, era mejor quedarse sumida en esta soledad, en este silencio, en esta claridad radiante. Perder los sentidos, que sublime era no sentir, dejar el cuerpo y abandonarse al subconsciente, dejar de pensar por un momento… sentir que las cosas salen bien por unos minutos, dejar atrás la conciencia, sin sangre, sin dolor, sin miedo, sin lágrimas _«Que fácil sería Haley… abandonarse a la cruel mano de la muerte en este momento, nadie llorará por ti, ya no tienes a nadie y nada… es el instante preciso, la hora de contemplar la otra cara de moneda. Completar la tarea que dejaste atrás, hace muchos años, cuando fuiste cobarde, cuando no tuviste el valor suficiente para lanzarte o cuando no tuviste el valor de quedarte sumergida unos segundos más…que fácil sería abandonarse a la helada muerte, esperar que el resto de sangre que te queda salga de una vez y morir o que uno de esos espectro te asesine… lo que suceda primero»_

—¡HALEY! ¡REACCIONA POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!

_«Silencio Josh, interrumpes este hermoso trance, esta claridad, esta pureza»_

—¡DESPIERTA!

Golpeaba mi rostro delicadamente _«Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…metiste a Josh en esto y ahora lo dejas solo ¿Qué clase de personas eres? Yo tengo la respuesta…eres la misma mierda de hace años»_ No, era mentira, no quería morir, me aterra la muerte, me aterra la soledad, me aterra esta claridad, no me gusta este frío intenso, detesto sentirme como una basura que no sirve para nada. No, no, ¡no!. Me esfuerzo por recordar entonces, que deje de ser esa cobarde de hace años. Sin embargo no tenía fuerzas, la claridad se transformaba en oscuridad y el subconsciente me obligaba a sentir como que flotaba. No podía responderle a Josh, no podía decirle que le escuchaba y que agradecía en el alma que salvara mi vida _«¡No quiero morir!»_

Pero más no podía hacer, un dolor agudo en mi pecho…el corazón se detiene lentamente.

Mi mente flota en un abismo ilimitado.

Sin luz, sin sonidos, sin sensaciones.

Sólo un vacío infinito y silencioso.

Suavidad.

Ingravidez.

Me había liberado de mi cuerpo, ya no tenía ataduras.

El mundo físico dejaba de existir. El tiempo era historia…

Me había convertido en conciencia pura…en sustancia pensante, inmaterial, suspendida, simple, ahora era lisa y llanamente nada en un vasto universo.

_«Lo siento…Josh»_

* * *

Gélido, su rostro estaba gélido. Sus labios estaban morados, su respiración, su pulso, simplemente habían desaparecido.

Josh Sunderland, estaba en estado de shock, su vecina y la persona que con el tiempo, a pesar de su presencia ermitaña, la había llegado a considerar como una amiga, una amiga, una amiga que ahora yacía muerta en el asiento del copiloto de su jeep. Sus ojos, dejaron resbalar las salinas gotas _«No puede ser…no ella» _Su piel de porcelana presentaba una fantasmal palidez, sus ojos verde profundo, esmeralda intenso que ardían sin llamas estaba cerrados. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero él prefirió pensar que estaba dormida _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí para verla morir?»_

Su mirada se clavó en el camino que tenía enfrente. Se había detenido hace minutos. La vista y los reflejos le obligaron a parar, cuando vio la pista, un barranco, la carretera estaba cortada, un gran agujero y prácticamente no veía el otro lado de la calle. Cerró los ojos violentamente, más lágrimas, se aferró fuertemente al manubrio del auto y trató de controlar las convulsiones del llanto. Los monstruos se acercaban y él se empeñaba en auto convencerse de que todo era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla. Él estaba en su apartamento, Haley estaba en el suyo. Todo era perfecto. Pero la realidad le azotó con fuerza, cuando escuchó disparos y luego una quebrazón de vidrios en la ventanilla del lado donde se encontraba él _«Monstruo mátame ya»_

Algo frío se puso en su cabeza, abrió los ojos una mujer, ESA mujer.

—Conduce… yo te indicaré el camino —Dijo la mujer y se subió al coche, luego se eso Josh arrancó el motor y condujo sin rumbo por Silent Hill.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Es finito… bueno, debo confesar que me costó mucho matar a Haley y hacer llorar al pobre de Josh Sunderland T.T, pero bueno, siguiente capítulo se vienen sorpresa, la primera ¿Quién es la misteriosa mujer? ¿Será Lisa? ¿Será Kaufmann con aficiones extrañas? XD ¿Qué hará el pobre de Josh ahora, sin su Haley O-O? Todo eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo (Ya me puse como presentador de TV)**

**Bueno un beso a todos y dejen review, ya saben para criticar, felicitar o sugerir**

**¡Y viva Chile que logramos la meta!**

**¡OJÁLA QUE TAMBIÉN LO CONSEGUIMOS CON LA TELETÓN!**


	8. Talkativeness

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter VIII – Talkativeness. **

* * *

_«Morir…»_

Llevaba casi media hora tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Estaba despierta, tumbada en una cama, mirando el techo y la mareantes aspas del ventilador que giraban sin control, como mis recuerdos _«¿Qué día era?… ¿Qué año era?… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?… ¿Y Josh?… ¿Otra pesadilla?… ¿Qué mierda me sucede?…»_ Un dolor agudo se ponía en mi cabeza cuando trataba de hacer memoria. Josh estaba cargándome a su auto, me desmayé, oí disparos, el jeep se detenía, las imprecaciones contra Dios llenaban el ambiente cerrado. Luego de eso… no recordaba nada más… sólo oscuridad y suavidad.

Intenté ponerme de pie, el mareo azotó mi cabeza con fuerza, el dolor es intenso y constante. Me puse se pie y caminé lentamente hasta la cocina, no se percibía nada fuera de lo común, todo era silencioso, a excepción del sonido que se filtraba de la calle. Estaba nublado, la luz exterior alcanzaba a colarse por las ventanas cerradas. La TV seguía sin funcionar, el reloj aún marcaba las diez con seis, aunque ya había cambiado la batería, las manijas ni se inmutaban en lo más mínimo. La radio funcionada, una única emisora. Me acerco a ella y la enciendo.

_"—Robert, eso es muy interesante y tierno, de seguro esos padres están felices con sus hijos… —_El comentarista hizo una pausa con una leve risa antes de continuar_—. Pasando a otros temas…Las autoridades de Silent Hill han logrado encontrar pistas sobre el auto abandonado en la carretera ayer en la mañana. Una fotografía de un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, que circula por internet, la están ocupando para peritajes y para dar con el paradero de dueño del vehículo, mientras tanto se ha informado a todo los hospitales del radio a estar alerta de cualquier paciente que encaje con la imagen encontrada… bueno habrá que esperar para nuevas noticias. Siguiendo con el ámbito policial, hoy en Cedar Grove Sanitarium en Silent Hill, fue encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre identificado como Arthur McCartie, el hombre de casi 40 años fue encontrado muerto con un disparo en la sien. La primera impresión de la policía local, indica que fue suicidio. Todo está por confirmarse"_

Se escuchó un chillido, la transmisión se cortó.

No me preocupaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que McCartie estuviera muerto, por mí podía estarse quemando en el infierno. Di un resoplido cansado, la puerta aún no podía abrirse, esas malditas cadenas _«Debí de aprender a forzar ese tipo de cerraduras…»_ Hace días que no comía sin embargo no tenía hambre, extrañamente había perdido mi sweater negro y ahora me encontraba sentada en el sillón con la playera roja, no podía quedarme más tiempo, este apartamento comenzaba a asfixiarme. Estaba desprotegida, no tenía mi bolso, ni el arma, para que hablar de la linterna. Antes de irme decidí tomar un poco de agua, camino a la cocina, choqué levemente con el aparador que estaba en una de las esquinas antes de llegar _«Que extraño… no he movido este mueble desde que llegué aquí» _Era raro, los muebles no se mueve por sí solos ¿O sí? Corrí un poco más el mueble, dando directamente con la pared. Tenía otro color, el mismo que toda la casa, pero había un tono diferente, reciente _«Pintaron la pared»_ El rincón sonaba extraño cuando se golpeaba. Fui por un destornillador al cuarto de lavado y comencé a picar la parte que parecía recién pintada. La pintura caía y dejaba ver la pared toda destruida, rota por un picahielos _«Wow, ¿Qué pretendía el antiguo inquilino?»_ Arqueé una ceja, la pared estaba un poco destrozaba, había un pequeño agujero donde podía verse el dormitorio del vecino, en este caso el cuarto de Josh _«¡Rayos! Este departamento cada vez es más extraño… supongo que todo tiene que ver con el antiguo inquilino ¿Pero quién es?»_ Dejé todo como estaba, tenía que irme de este sitio lo más rápido que pudiese. Por alguna razón ese hallazgo me había puesto los pelos de punta. Avancé hasta el baño, ahí estaba el agujero de gusano, más grande que la última vez. A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz _«Josh»_ ¿Estaba Josh al otro lado del agujero de gusano? ¿Estaba gritando mi nombre? _«Esto me recuerda lo que siempre dicen: 'Sigue la luz'»_ Me introduje en el agujero y comencé a arrastrarme como la primera vez _«Definitivamente arrastrarme por agujeros no es lo mío»_

* * *

—¡Tienes que hacer algo, se está muriendo!

—Hago todo lo que puedo, pero debes calmarte… además no deberías estar aquí —Decía la mujer mientras golpeaba sutilmente la jeringa.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le vas a inyectar? —Preguntó Josh deteniendo a la mujer en el proceso.

—Adrenalina… si quieres verla con vida, debes confiar en mí.

—¿Confiar en ti? Subes a mi auto y me amenazas con un arma y luego me pides que confíe en ti ¿Qué acaso crees que soy idiota?

—Sí, en realidad lo creo, estás gastando tiempo en preguntas absurdas —Respondió la mujer, comenzaba a enojarse, Josh la soltó—. Ruega porque esto funcione.

Agregó mientras colocaba la aguja a la vena del brazo izquierdo.

* * *

_«Dolor y frío… que horrible sensación… un segundo… duele cada vez más…»_

—¡Ah! —Abrí los ojos de par en par _«Mi brazo me duele mucho»_ Vista periférica: la visión estaba en una posición rara, contra el rabillo de mi ojo había algo gris, duro, frío _«Cemento…bloques de cemento»_, al fondo, hiedra…verde y dorada, se movían de un lado a otro, placas de concreto destrozadas. Oído: Silbido leve, hojas moviéndose, mejor dicho, árboles grandes moviéndose _«Brisa encajonándose y árboles moviéndose al compás»_. Olfato: húmedo…tierra removida, un olor delicado _«¿Rosas?»_ y agua sucia. Tacto: Mis manos estaban frías, casi no las sentía, pero podía identificar algo, en mi mano derecha era frío y metálico, áspero. Mi mano izquierda, liso, de plástico, estaba relativamente tibio. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome, _«Donde se encuentran esos elementos»._ Brisa encajonada, estructuras de concreto, rosas, árboles, hiedra, tierra, humedad, agua…

La idea era retorcida pero encajaba con la descripción.

—Un… cementerio.

Levanté la vista, sin ponerme de pie aún. Estaba en un camino de cemento que conducía a ningún lado, hasta ahora, a mi costado se veía las lapidas derruidas y la hiedra seca y otras que intentaban sobrevivir. Había brisa, fría y yo sin sweater _«Perfecto»_. Sostenía en mano diestra la 45., y en la zurda la linterna _«Una cosa más a la lista de las cosas extrañas»_. Traté de orientarme, como siempre. El cementerio era bastante grande y tétrico, apenas si se podía ver lo que tenía enfrente, culpa, claro de esa maldita niebla _«¿Aún estoy en Silent Hill?»_. Revisé al cargador de la pistola, doce balas para gastar _«Hablando de mala suerte»,_ el cabello negro alcanzaba a cubrir mis hombros desnudos _«Mi cola de caballo es historia»_. Enganché la linterna a la pretina del jeans y comencé a caminar. Con cuidado para no tropezar son las salientes del camino. Aún seguía pensando, estaba en el apartamento, escuché la voz de Josh, entré al agujero y ¡paf! En un cementerio que ni siquiera sé dónde carajo esta.

Al fondo divisé una pequeña casa de ladrillos. Cuando ya me di cuenta estaba enfrente de la puerta de madera. Traté de escuchar algún ruido, pero nada, estaba vacía, por una parte era un alivio. Tomé la perilla plateada y la giré.

Todos sucedió en milésimas de segundos… un gruñido fuerte, miré a un tipo que estaba lado de la puerta con una cañería de acero alzada, me tiré al suelo rápidamente y la punta de la cañería pegó fuertemente contra una de las paredes, cayeron algunos trozos de ladrillos después de que quitó el tubo «_Vaya que tiene fuerza… y yo buenos reflejos»_

—¡Qué mierda haces! —Le grité—. ¡Casi me matas!

—Este… lo siento… —Soltó la cañería y corrió a ayudarme—. …creí que eras… uhm… olvídalo.

—¿Qué lo olvide? —Dije, algo más calmada, mientras me ponía de pie con la ayuda de ese chico—. Bueno supongo que… hay muchas cosas que hay que olvidar.

—Lo siento, de verdad —Se disculpó una vez más—. No me fijé bien.

—Tranquilo, ya no importa… —Lo miré bien, tenía un corte en la ceja, sangraba—. Estás sangrando.

—Lo sé… tuve un accidente —El chico tenía algo así como veinticinco años, cabello castaño medio, ojos verdes—. Me llamo Henry Twonshensd…

—Haley Mishell… vaya no sé cuántas veces he dicho mi nombre ya —Resoplé irónicamente—. Y dime Henry… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? Porque supongo que…

—Supones mal, no sé qué demonios este pasando en este sitio… aunque a veces, creo que lo sé… pero no estoy muy seguro —Decía mientras miraba una pequeña fogata improvisada en la chimenea.

—Al menos tú tienes una idea… en cambio yo —Di una sonrisa triste—. Y pensar que hace días… hace días tenía una vida normal…

—Una vida normal ¿Eh? Hace meses también dejé de tener una 'vida normal', cambió todo… para bien y para mal.

—Hmfp… la mía sólo cambió para mal —Continúe, mientras recorría la casa en busca de algo con que curar a ese chico—. Así que… ¿Cómo está eso de que cambió para bien y para mal?

—Para bien porque conocí a una chica espectacular… para mal porque desde entonces he perdido el sentido de la realidad… quiero decir, a veces tengo unas pesadillas como esta… no sé si son reales o no…

—Otro que abala mi teoría de la pesadilla —Dije cuando encontré un trapo blanco de un cajón—. Pesadillas… supongo que esta es la peor que he tenido en mi vida.

—No creas, hay peores… —Me acerqué al lavamanos para mojar un poco el trapo—. Como la que viví hace ocho meses…

—Ya veo, yo viví una horrenda hace horas —Respondí—. Déjame limpiar tú herida, no se ve muy bien…

—Está bien —Se sentó en una silla de madera que estaba en un pequeño comedor, tallé la herida con el paño, tratando de quitar la sangre—. Quisieras… ¿Quisieras contarme tu pesadilla?

—No la creerías —Reí abiertamente _«Ni yo me la creo»_

—No lo has intentado.

—Bien, pero no quiero que luego me veas extraño por lo que te voy a contar —Advertí—. Todo comenzó hace ya una semana, me mudé a un apartamento, era feliz a pesar de todo. Un día equis vi a un hombre asesinar a otro en un apartamento al frente del mío, al principio no le di importancia, hasta que el mismo hombre intento matarme, a mí y a mi vecino Josh…

—¿Y qué pasó luego?

—Resulta que al parecer todo fue una especie de alucinación, luego de eso bajamos al subterráneo, él tuvo unos problemas y se bajó en otra estación, el tren donde yo iba tuvo una falla y nos dejó en una estación vacía…

—¿Nos dejó?

—Sí, a mí y a otra mujer que aún no bajaba. El punto es que recorrí un pasillo, que no era pasillo, si no las líneas del tren y llegué a la estación de Lynch Street…

—¿Lynch Street? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno… sigue contando.

—No, mejor no —Afirmé —. Creo que te estoy mareando con tanta palabrería.

—No, para nada —Por alguna extraña razón quería que siguiera la historia.

—Bien, para hacerte el cuento corto, la estación se volvió un infierno, unos perros despellejados me atacaron —Podía sentir la tensión en los hombros de Henry _«¿Qué le sucede? Es como si estuviera recordado algo…»_—. Luego la mujer de la estación apareció de nuevo, la mató un especie de fantasma… y luego desperté tan campante en mi apartamento, de primera pensé que era una pesadilla, después me di cuenta de que había sido tan real como que ahora estoy hablando contigo… excepto por la mujer muerta ¿Oye te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí, lo estoy, continua por favor…

—Como quieras, aparentemente me desmayé en mi hogar y cuando desperté, no podía salir de él…

—¿No podías salir de él? —Preguntó quitándome la mano con la limpiaba su herida, estaba nervioso.

—Como lo oyes, unas… "místicas" cadenas aparecieron en la puerta, sin mencionar el agujero de gusano en el baño…

—¿Cadenas… agujero…? —Se levantó de la silla rápidamente y caminó al otro lado de la casa, luego de mirarme, dijo algo que me dejo extrañada—. Tú… tú vives en ¿El apartamento trescientos dos de South Ashfield Height?

—Oye… comienzas a darme miedo, ¿Qué acaso eres síquico? —Pregunté arqueando una ceja _«Que tipo más raro…»_

—Perdón, sólo que… ¿Por qué? —Empezaba a hablar con él mismo—. Se supone que había terminado… no entiendo.

—Pues yo menos —Interrumpí—. No entiendo qué sucede contigo, conmigo o con este sitio.

—¿Podrías creerme… que… que yo… yo viví en el departamento trescientos dos… al parecer antes que tú? —Preguntó, quedé impresionada, hasta que retomé la palabra nuevamente.

—¿Tú? —Consulté no creyendo lo que oía—. Vaya… que pequeño es el mundo… creo.

—No —Respondió secamente—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el mundo o las coincidencias, ni mucho menos con el destino… ¿Por qué?…¿Por qué nos trajo a los dos a este lugar?

—¿Nos trajo? —Repetí sin entender—. ¿Quién nos trajo? ¿Y qué quieres decir con "este lugar"?

—¿No has averiguado nada aún?

—¿Averiguar qué cosa? —_«Odio cuando las personas hablan en clave»_—. ¿Te refieres a lo del manicomio?

—¿Manicomio? ¿Qué tiene que ver el manicomio con todo esto? —Al parecer él no estaba al tanto de todo.

—Ehm… bueno una enfermera y un enfermero adictos a las películas de terror intentaron matarme…

—No… supongo, supongo que tengo irme —Dijo mientras salía de la casa corriendo.

—¡No espera! —Intenté detenerlo, pero me fue imposible, perdí su figura en la espesa niebla _«Grrr… hombres». _

_«Sola de nuevo»_ Caminé nuevamente por el sendero de cemento, siguiendo el camino demarcado por entremedio de las tumbas, me "entretuve" leyendo las inscripciones de las lapidas, bueno, las que se podían ver. Estaba intrigada por el aroma suave de rosas que estaba en el ambiente. Hasta ahora, todas las flores, y si es que se le podían llamar así, estaban marchitas en floreros rotos. No sabía cuánto había caminado pero ya estaba de frente con una verja de hierro, una cadena y un candado la tenían cerrada, por las aberturas se veía la calle.

Un letrero indicaba, mejor dicho, confirmaba donde estaba.

SILENT HILL SMILE SUPPORT SOCIETY

CEMETERY

Sí ahora estaba en lo que para muchos fallecidos era al punto de partida, era tiempo de buscar el camino correcto y ¿Por qué no empezar con la iglesia que estaba a un costado del cementerio? Caminé allí, otro de esos cartelitos.

SILENT HILL SMILE SUPPORT SOCIETY

LUTHERAN CHURCH

La iglesia era bastante grande y hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo era espeluznante con la neblina de telón de fondo y ese cielo gris sirviendo de abogado. Había una puerta doble de madera, entré señalando con el arma. Adentro estaba levemente iluminado, las bancas antiguas estaban vacías, la iglesia tenía dos pisos afirmados por gruesos pilares estilo barroco, las pinturas eran extrañas, nada que hubiera visto antes, los vitrales del techo eran de colores. Al fondo casi ligeramente elevado estaba el altar y el párroco dándome la espalda, llevaba una túnica negra y leía un grueso texto, me acerqué un poco por el pasillo central.

—Eh… hola —Hablé para llamar su atención.

—Bienvenida —Se dio la vuelta, llevaba puestos unos anteojos redondos sobre el puente de la nariz, las arrugas de su frente y manos indicaba que tenían esa de 60 años, sus manos tiritaban _«Mal de Parkinson»_

—Este… soy…

—Haley Mishell, ya lo sé —Interrumpió _«¿Todos son síquicos o leen mentes?»_

—¿Cómo?… quiero decir ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Pregunté impresionada y un poco alarmada.

—Las Sagradas Escrituras hablan sobre tu llegada… —Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba una página—. Yo soy Peter Smithson, deán de esta iglesia.

—Señor Smithson ¿Cómo está eso de que las Sagradas Escrituras hablan de mí?

—He esperado tanto tu llegada, la única que nos puede liberar de este calvario —Suspiró dejando una página del libro y me indicó que me acercara, le hice caso—. He aquí…

Subí al altar y cogí el libro.

_"Para entonces, la luz y la tiniebla servían meramente como simple terreno de batalla y Dios dijo: 'Ha de librarse una batalla más, entre el Falso Dios y el Salvador, aquel que detendrá la ascensión de la madre, sólo así podremos desvelar la batalla final"_

—No entiendo este tipo de escrituras —Agregué una vez que terminé de leer el párrafo que el deán me indicó—. Deán Smithson soy escéptica ante este tipo de cosas… por llamarlo de algún modo.

—No deberías de serlo —Decía con voz calmada—. Este tipo de "cosas" es lo que me ha hecho saber tu nombre y tu tarea en este lugar…

—Con todo respeto, pero hay algo que no entiendo —Rasqué mi barbilla releyendo el texto—. Según este párrafo, Dios y "El Salvador" se enfrentaran, pero no que Dios es el padre de "El Salvador", porque según yo…el "El Salvador" es Jesucristo… ¿Y por qué dice Falso Dios?

—Muy equivocada estás —Dijo con una sonrisa prepotente—. Falso Dios, es un ser que evitará liberar a los mortales de los males terrenales y llevará a la Humanidad a la ruina, "El Salvador" es de su misma estirpe, sin embargo…ellos no coinciden en sus ideales, ya que el Falso Dios quiere la ascensión de la madre y "El Guardián de la luz o El Salvador" quiere evitar eso, en ayuda del Culto.

—¿El Culto? ¿Es algo así como una secta satánica o fanáticos religiosos? —Doblo una ceja y cruzo mis brazos arrogantemente, el anciano no parece molestarse.

—Ninguna de las dos, somos "Los elegidos" por el verdadero Dios, no por aquel al cual tú debes eliminar.

—¿Yo debo eliminar? ¿Y que ganó con eso? —Caminé al otro lado y tomo asiento en una de las bancas de madera—. ¿Y quién es el verdadero "Dios" en este lugar?

—Valtiel, nosotros somos del Culto de Valtiel, el verdadero Dios —Fijó los ojos en la gran pintura detrás del altar _«Que extraña obra»._

—Sólo tengo dos preguntas más, deán —Medité un segundo sin hacer las preguntas o no—. La primera ¿Usted cree, que yo… yo soy el guardián de la luz?

—No lo creo… estoy seguro de ello, eres la única persona que nos puede salvar, y liberar al verdadero Dios.

Guardé silencio un rato antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué el Culto quiere detener la "Ascensión de la madre"?

—Buena pregunta, ya me preguntaba porque no me la habías hecho —Smithson sonrió macabramente y un frío recorrió mi espalda «_Alerta, alerta. El viejo puede que este igual de loco que los demás»_—. Acércate Haley y velo por tus propios ojos…

Vacilé un poco en ir, el viejo estaba sentado en una de las sillas detrás del altar. Di un suspiro, y me acerqué a la mesa, al libro antiguo nuevamente.

—Ve al capítulo primero —Indicó el de lentes, cambie las hojas hasta el primer capítulo—. Lee, por favor…

_—"Hace tiempo, cuando la luz, la oscuridad, el cielo y la tierra eran uno, sólo una persona pudo dividirlos y crear lo que hoy conocemos. Dicha persona dotada de grandes poderes designó a cada elemento en su lugar, así entonces fue proclamado "Dios", un dios inmortal e infinitamente piadoso. Se dio a conocer como Valtiel, el verdadero Dios"_ —Leí _«Esto no me dice nada, de echo es casi igual que la Biblia»._

—Ahora ve al capítulo cinco, si eres tan amable —Miré de reojo y giré las paginas hasta el mentado capitulo—. Inciso nueve.

_—"…Era de esperarse, que Valtiel designara a sus más fieles creyentes, colocándolos a gobernar la tierra y a domar a las bestias, mas ellos obedecieron con alegorías, Valtiel proclamo su único mandato 'No creeréis en otro ni juzgaras mis palabras, aquel que lo haga tendrá una muerte despiadada y será juzgado, no por mí, sino por aquellos… mis elegidos'"_ —_«Vaya y yo creía que la religión cristiana era sádica»._

—Capitulo siete.

—"…_Un hogar para los desprotegidos, donde se les enseñaría el legado de Valtiel, desde pequeños tendrán que creer en Dios y la Madre…"_ —_«Bien aquí menciona a la condenada madre»—._ Deán…

—No hables… capitulo nueve.

_—"…Hubo entonces un creyente falso, uno que proclamaba a la Madre más poderosa que el propio Dios, alguien que buscaba por todos los medios revivir el poder de la Madre mediante su Ascensión"_

—Capitulo diez —Indicó el anciano.

_—"…La Madre, progenitora del falso creyente dejó de creer en la misericordia de Valtiel siendo desterrada a la tierra eternamente"_

—Y bien, Haley ¿Has resuelto tus dudas ya? —Preguntó con cierto aire altanero.

—La verdad es que no, hasta ahora he leído frases que no me dejan nada en conclusión, además de saber que Valtiel es un Dios que alguien no creía en él, que la madre es la madre, valga la redundancia, de este ser que no cree en Valtiel y eso nada más —Respondí, Peter se colocó de pie y cogió el libro entre sus manos—. Escucha esto, _"La Madre, a pesar de las inclemencias logró dar, desde sus entrañas, al protector de la Luz, siendo este de la misma sangre que el Dios pagano autoproclamado"_

—Interesante —Musité—. Siguiendo con lo que usted me dice se supone que "el falso Dios" y el "guardián de la luz" son ¿Hermanos?

—Sí.

—Y también me dijo que yo, era el guardián de la luz, pero yo, yo no tengo hermanos —Informé—. Es difícil entender lo que me está diciendo.

—Es extraño —Quedó pensando un momento, el silencio era absoluto, imponente, raro. Intentaba procesar la información, ciertamente estaba en metáforas, _«Valtiel es el 'verdadero' Dios, la Madre, en que su día creyó en Valtiel, dejó de creer cuando dio a luz al 'falso' Dios, y también al guardián de la luz. Según este vejete, yo soy el guardián de la luz, vaya estupidez, pero mi madre no tuvo otro hijo… simplemente ¡No entiendo!»_—. Puede que…

—Nada —Interrumpo _«Me harte de cultos»_—. Sólo una pregunta más… ¿Cuál es la misión del guardián de la luz y qué pasa si se niega a cumplirla?

—La misión del guardián de la luz es eliminar al falso Dios, así detener el ascenso de la madre, para luego él mismo dar su sangre en forma de sacrificio para renacer al verdadero Dios.

—Ya, era todo lo que quería saber —Hablé rápidamente para girarme a la puerta _«Basta de idioteces por el día»._

—¿Dónde vas? —Escuché su voz, la abovedada iglesia resonó con eco.

—No lo sé —Dije sin parar o darme vuelta—. Supongo que… a buscar a ese falso Dios o la salida de este maldito lugar.

—Debes tener algo en claro antes —Paré en seco—. El falso Dios es poderoso e inmortal… en cambio en guardián de la luz no lo es.

—Hmpf… gracias por el consejo… lo tomaré en cuenta…

—Una pregunta… me queda por hacerte —Obligadamente me di la vuelta—. ¿Ha venido alguien contigo?

—¿Por qué?

—Las Sagradas Escrituras dicen que vendrías con alguien, con el Protector del Guardián de la luz, alguien que está dispuesto a dar la vida por este último, además de desvelar su pasado, proteger en el presente y morir en el futuro…

—No sé de quién habla, yo vine sola… no necesito a nadie para que me proteja —Dije como final antes de salir definitivamente de la iglesia, sin embargo lo último me dejó un poco incomoda _"¿Ha venido alguien contigo?" «Claro que si, Josh»._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Capitulo cortito porque es introducción a la siguiente etapa. Desde ahora será así, capitulo corto como introducción y luego ¡paf! Con el miedo Made in Silent Hill, jajaja próximo capítulo, les desvelaré más secretos sobres las sagradas escrituras y el Falso Dios y el Guardián de la Luz. Por ahora lo único que les puedo decir es que será un aparte muy tensa y se descubrirá por qué Haley está en Silent Hill**

**Un beso y ¿review? Ya sea para…ah lo que siempre les digo ^.^**


	9. Cemetery

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter IX – Cemetery.**

* * *

—¿Se pondrá bien cierto? —Preguntó Josh sentado en uno de los sofás que estaba en el cuarto.

—Ya te dije que sí, aunque no comprendo porque aún no ha vuelto en sí —Decía la mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Yo tampoco… eh… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? Recuerdo que fuiste a mi apartamento a dejar unas cosas de Haley, pero tu nombre simplemente resbaló de mi mente.

—Eileen Galvin —Se volvió a presentar la muchacha, guardaba algunas cosas en una especie de cartera.

—¿Eileen? Y dime… ¿Qué te trae esta bonita tarde a Silent Hill? —Josh dijo eso último como de sarcasmo.

—Busco a un amigo, me llamó y dijo que había tenido un accidente, que estaba en este pueblo —Contestaba mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

—Qué mala suerte… —Musitó Josh después de un rato.

—Supongo que sí… —Susurró Eileen observando por el cristal, un relámpago iluminó el cielo por unos segundos—. Oscurece… se avecina una tormenta.

* * *

_«Lo único que me faltaba, que se pusiera llover»_

La atmosfera era cálida, a pesar de lo fría que había estado hace minutos _«Anochece»._ Calculando la hora debían ser como eso de las ocho ya. El cielo era cada vez más oscuro, la neblina no dejaba distinguir nada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde ir ahora, estaba encerrada en este cementerio y ni muerta regresaba a la iglesia con el viejo loco de Smithson. _«Falso Dios y Guardián de la Luz, vaya idiotez»_ Aunque pensándolo bien, no era absurdo hasta ahora, lo del manicomio, es decir, esas cosas que me atacaban, esos sí que no eran idioteces. Tal vez debería dejar mi escepticismo un poco de lado y creer _«¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?»_ Claro que esas Sagradas Escrituras son patrañas y una bastante grande.

Era así como ahora me encontraba deambulando por todo el cementerio, los árboles daban un aspecto terrorífico a la estancia, para que hablar de las lapidas y los condenados pájaros que hacían ruido en los nidos. Para entonces, ya llevaba encendida la linterna, necesitaba ver en toda esta oscuridad. Pensaba en cómo salir de aquí, no pude abrir el candado del portón de salida y menos pude escalar esa maldita reja y que decir de la pared. Ni modo, obligado buscar otra salida. Fue así cuando me encontré con la caseta, aquella donde había conocido a ese tipo, Henry Twonshensd, ahora me preguntó ¿Él habrá salido de aquí o no?. Una gota cayó en mi cabeza _«Demonios ya comienza la lluvia»_ Acorté la distancia entre la caseta y yo lo más rápido que pude, mientras otras gotas comenzaban a caer violentamente sobre la tierra. Entré a la casa, no había luz, pero con la linterna me di cuenta de que había velas por doquier _«Supongo que se pueden encender»._ Busqué una caja de fósforos, cuando los encontré encendí unas cuantas velas _«Hay algo extraño, pero no sé qué es…»_. Era la misma casa, la cañería que dejo caer Henry aún estaba ahí, el trapo ensangrentado que utilicé para limpiar su herida, la silla que ocupó, todo estaba igual, entonces ¿Qué era lo extraño? No lo sabía, pero tenía esa sensación en la piel. Cogí el tubo de metal, me ayudaría, por si la ocasión lo amerita. También tomé una chaqueta que estaba ahí, era en realidad un impermeable negro con capucha incluida, me la puse, no hacía frío pero necesitaba cubrirme con algo y esto sería de utilidad.

Un silbido leve sonó en toda la estancia, las llamas de las velas ondularon levemente _«¿Por dónde entró ese viento?»._ No encontré el origen, pero sí encontré lo que me parecía extraño. Un estante con varios libros viejos, ese estante no estaba ahí antes, sino en la otra pared pero dónde. Me di la vuelta, donde antes estaba el estante, había un pequeño hueco _«Por ahí se filtró el aire»._ Bastante raro, alguien movió el estante ¿con qué fin?. Me puse a un costado del mueble y lo empuje, este cedió. Nada, no había nada, un segundo… una abertura transversal que llegaba hasta el suelo de la casa, pequeñamente iluminada, un hilo delgadísimo de luz _«¿Una puerta oculta?»._ Exacto por la abertura podía distinguir luz, de una ampolleta, tomé el trozo de madera el cual de deslizó con un riel en la parte superior, como las puertas japonesas _«Ya decía yo que la casa se veía grande desde afuera y muy pequeña por dentro»._

Era un dormitorio, la cama estaba sucia, como si la persona que durmiera ahí no hubiera cambiado nunca las sabanas _«Que asco»_, había un pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, encima se encontraban muchos libros dejados sin cuidado alguno, en una de las paredes había un mapa, del cementerio. Salía demarcada la iglesia, la casa donde estaba yo y otra estructura en una de las esquinas del terreno _«No he ido a ahí aún»_. Donde se supone que están las tumbas había muchos números _«La numeración de cada una»_. Además había un aparador _«Ese aroma otra vez…»_ Las rosas, un ramillete de rosas, blancas con leves salpicaduras de color rojo _«Sangre»_, estaban encima de lo que parecía un armario pequeño, con una nota doblada

_"Estas veintiún rosas son para nuestra madre… ¿La has visto verdad?_

_302"_

_«¿Por qué podrá el número de mi apartamento?… tal vez…»_ eche un ojeada al mapa, y localicé el número de la tumba 302, estaba lejos de aquí y lejos de la estructura que aún no visitaba _«¡Rayos! ¿Me arriesgo?»_. Debía tomar una decisión opte por ir, de todos modos igual tenía que averiguar lo que sucedía en este lugar. Guardé la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón y llevé la rosas en uno de los grandes bolsillos del impermeable. Era hora de marchar, noté entonces una hoja decrepita, alguno tozos de las orillas sencillamente no estaban, la escritura, letra elegante y singularmente rara estaba borrosa en una parte, como si la hubieran escrito con pluma, estaba pegada en la puerta corrediza.

"_A través del ritual de la sagrada asunción, él construyó el mundo.  
Existe en un espacio separado del mundo de nuestro Señor.  
Más exactamente, en el interior, pero aún sin el mundo del Señor._

_A diferencia del mundo de nuestro Señor,  
es un mundo de cambios extremos.  
Inesperadas puertas o paredes,  
suelos falsos, extrañas criaturas,  
un mundo que solo él puede controlar…  
Todas las personas, se creyeron, que por medio de ese mundo  
ellos vivirían por la eternidad, sin perecer.  
Ellos buscaran ese reino a través del espíritu  
¿Cómo podría el Señor perdonar tal abominación?_

Hice una pequeña pausa canalizando lo que había leído recientemente, para luego continuar, saltándome la parte que estaba demasiado maltratada como para distinguirse.

_Es importante viajar con ligereza en ese mundo.  
Aquel que lleve una carga demasiado pesada, lo lamentará…"_

_«Vaya que si es raro este lugar y apoyo lo de las puerta y paredes… sólo me pregunto ¿Si "él" será el "Falso Dios"?»_ Suspiré agotada esto me estaba afectando, y mucho. Salí del cuarto secreto llevándome conmigo la extraña hoja. La lluvia daba fuerte con el techo de zinc, y al parecer no daría tregua por un rato. Salí, afuera todo estaba igual, el cementerio, la neblina _«Primera vez que veo llover con neblina y yo creí que ya lo había visto todo»_ Esbocé una sonrisa y me concentré, según el mapa tenía que caminar por entremedio de las tumbas _«Genial»_ se me vinieron a la cabeza malas películas de terror donde los muertos sacaban sus manos por la tierra y tomaban tus pies _«¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en eso ahorita?»_. Bajé el pequeño escalón de madera y pisé la tierra mojada, barro quiero decir. El agua cayó sobre el impermeable de inmediato, empapándolo por competo el plástico material y resbalando. Caminé lentamente para no tropezar por el camino de cemento que apenas si se distinguía. Avancé por las secciones, las estatuas de ángeles, mujeres daban la impresión de estar rodeado de esos espectros del manicomio, los pequeños mausoleos familiares estaban algunos derruidos, otros simplemente en el suelo. Se escuchó un sonido de escombros removiéndose justo al frente de donde yo estaba, un pánico infundado se posó en la boca de mi estómago _«Vamos Haley, tal vez es sólo una rata… una rata mutante quizás… que chistoso»_ Era impresionante como peleaba contra mí, pero es que a veces llegaba a odiar incluso a mi conciencia. Seguí avanzando hasta que llegué al lugar de donde provino el ruido. Nada, solo una pared de mausoleo en el suelo, un segundo ruido a tan solo centímetros del primero me alertó. Alcé la cañería y caminé de lado intentando ver que había, por la parte que un estaba en pie…entonces divisé algo aterrador…una criatura se arrastraba hacía mí, tenía piernas pero se arrastraba, sus largas manos terminadas en una enormes garras se enterraban en la tierra, su cuerpo, aparentemente musculoso, pálido, casi azulino afirmaba su cabeza, no tenía ojos, ni boca, ni nariz, sólo un corte transversal, de frente a barbilla con afiladas fibras, que daban el aspecto de dientes. Esa criatura se movía rápido a pesar de su forma de trasladarse _«¡Haley reacciona!» _Dejé mi trance para fijar mi vista en esa bestia. Apretaba el tubo hasta el punto de que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos _«¿Por qué no lo ataco?»_ Una ola de miedo chocó de pronto con cada centro nervioso de mi cuerpo, consiente de la situación en la que estaba, más no podía hacer, el miedo desconecto la relación mente-cuerpo y aunque mi cerebro mandaba señales mis músculos no obedecían.

Un tercer ruido provino desde atrás _«Maldición llegaron los refuerzos»_ Dos contra uno, una batalla legal por ahora. Cuarto ruido _«¡Otro!»_ tres contra mi cuerpo desconectado, eso sí es una batalla justa. No salí de mi cuadro de pánico sino hasta que la primer animal me rasguño la parte baja de la pantorrilla. Di contra el barro entre quejidos de dolor. La herida era punzante, dolorosa, y el líquido carmesí no tardó en hacerse presente, lágrimas brotaron junto con ella sin que mis sentidos respondiesen aún recibí otro arañazo.

—¡AH! —Dolor, ahora en la espalda baja. Tuve conexión de pronto, la primera _«¡Huye!»_ Gateando avancé por el barro hasta la cañería, la cual había caído de mis manos. Me giré rápidamente y la garra de la cosa se estrelló con el duro metal, pero no lo detuvo, en cambio, siguió, las otras dos cosas se acercaban para ayudar, al fondo, más espectros _«No podré con todos ellos»_. Ahora estaba contra el monstruo y la pared, literalmente. Con la única ayuda del tubo de acero como barrera y mis pies golpeando el torso de mi atacante, pero mis fuerzas no son infinitas como las de estas cosas y cada vez más sentía como cedía la barra hasta mi cuerpo _«Voy a morir… vaya consuelo»_. El tubo dio un trecho más ya contra mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos esperando que el golpe fuera certero, indoloro.

—¡Ya! —Un disparo sonó en el ambiente, dejaron de ejercer presión en la cañería, más disparos, más bramidos, abrí los ojos con alivio, fuera quien fuera estaba eliminando a las cosas esas.

Fue alivio temporáneo, luego una vorágine de sensaciones atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Alivio, sorpresa, incredulidad, negación, y por ultimo pánico, cruel, firme, maligno pero pánico al fin y al cabo; Uno de esos que te llevan el corazón a mil por hora, que te provocan ganas de llorar del susto, que fabrican sudor en tus palmas y un hormigueo desagradable en la espalda, de esos que te hacen gritar pero no puedes, el sentirse unos segundo desprotegido de lo que tienes al frente y el sencillo echo de preguntarte ¿Cómo y por qué?. Un pánico general, que te lleva a abrir los ojos de par en par, casi desorbitarlos, que desencaja tu mandíbula y que finalmente te obliga a correr.

_«¡Corre!»_ Claro que sí, lo había dicho ese tipo y estuvo demás decirlo, para cuando él lo gritó, mis pies habían reaccionado antes que mi mente y ahora estaba echando una carrera por entremedio de las tumbas, esquivando a los espectros que cada vez se hacían más y más. De todas partes de escuchaban disparos y bramidos, pisadas rápidas y el chapoteo del barro contra las suelas de los zapatos, sonido de metal golpeando algo como carne, yo seguía corriendo, hundiéndome en cada pisada en la pastosa masa de tierra y agua, las heridas me dolían, los talones me dolían, la cabeza me dolía.

—¡Ah! —Tropecé con una rama que esta salida y caí contra el piso—. ¡Maldición!

Me quedé quieta un momento…tratando de oír. Silencio…ni disparos, ni golpes, ni pisadas…ni lluvia; Silencio, crudo, absorbente. La lluvia se había detenido, pero la neblina seguía ahí, también el silbar del viento…

—Estás sobre mi mami

La tierna voz me hizo levantar la vista. Había un pequeño niño delante de mí, traía un sweater de lana a rayas, blancas y azules, unos pantalones grises y unos mocasines negros. Su cabello marrón claro llegando a ser algo rubio y sus grandes ojos verdes _«¿Le he visto antes? ¿Dónde?… ¿En el manicomio? Sí, es el mismo pequeño que estaba en I2… pero ahora que lo pienso, le he visto mucho antes ¿Cuándo era niña?»_

—¿Qué? —Reaccioné luego de un tiempo.

—Te estás ensuciando —Me apuntó con el dedo, era cierto, me estaba embarrando—. Estás encima de mi madre.

—Lo… siento —Me levante _«¿Encima de su madre?»_, lo único que había abajo mío era una tumba y lodo—. Perdón…

El barro goteaba desde el impermeable hasta perderse en la tumba que estaba debajo.

—¿Por qué dices que es tu madre? —Pregunté cuando el pequeño limpiaba el barro que había saltado a la lápida.

—Porque lo es —Respondió sencillamente, la lápida tenía grabado un nombre y unas fechas, además de un recipiente que servía como florero.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Intentaba hablar con ese niño, pero al parecer él no quería hablar.

—Me llamo Walter ¿Y tú? —Se giró para verme, sus cálidos y a la vez gélidos ojos me traspasaron el alma.

—Haley… ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? Definitivamente este no es un lugar para un niño, ni menos con esos horrendos monstruos rondando —Me agachó para estar a su altura.

—Vengo a ver a mi mamá, no puedo venir a otra hora… no me dejarían entrar —Contestó, era un muchacho bastante tierno—. Y yo no he visto a ningún monstruo y… ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

—La verdad no lo sé aún —Le doy una sonrisa simpática—. ¿Cómo se llama tú madre?

—Sarah…

—Lindo nombre —Fijo los ojos en la lápida _"Sarah Colleman"_ _«¡QUÉ!»_

_"Sarah Colleman"_

_ 27 – VII - 1962_

_+ 15 – III – 2005_

—¿Haley? —Habló nuevamente, yo estaba en trance _«Sarah Colleman… nos volvemos a encontrar…»_—. Hey…

—Disculpa… —Meneé la cabeza levemente, para volver al mundo real—. Yo… maldición, estoy buscando una lápida… la trescientos dos…

—Es esta —Apuntó la estructura nuevamente _«Cierto… abajo tiene un número '302'»_ Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda «_No entiendo, las flores, la nota 'Estas veintiún rosas son para nuestra madre… ¿La has visto verdad?… 302' ¿Nuestra madre?»_—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí… tengo algo para ella —Di un paso más, con dificultad, aún me dolía la espalda en la pierna, todavía sangraba; Busqué en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, creía que las flores estaban destrozadas con la carrera y el golpe, pero no, estaban intactas, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada—. Estas… flores, son para ella.

—Ella estará feliz… —Dijo Walter con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante—. ¿Por qué estás sangrando?

—Me caí… —El pequeño no vio a ningún monstruo, no había caso asustarlo o explicarle lo que sucedió—. Supongo que habrá que ponerlas en agua para que duren más.

Tomé el pequeño jarrón que estaba ahí, estaba repleto de agua por la lluvia, quité las flores marchitas y coloqué el ramillete de rosas dentro.

—Listo —Sonreí satisfecha y admiré el jarro.

—Se ve linda —Musitó el niño—. Esto es para ti.

Tendió la mano y recibí lo que traía, una pequeña cosa de metal cayó sobre mi palma seguido de un hoja arrugada

—Me tengo que ir —Susurró rápidamente para marcharse, por alguna razón no le seguí y no me preocupé por detenerlo.

Revisé lo que me había dado. Una pequeña llave de bronce y estiré la nota.

_"Había una vez un grupo de viejos que les gustaba disfrazarse y jugar a **CRE**er en Dios. Un día, el sacerdote se volvió loco y **MA**ndó a buscar a **TO**dos los del pueblo._

_Pero hubo un niño que no fue Y Dios se enojó mucho, pero no importaba el pequeño tenía a su madre para que lo protegiera, se ocultaron en el sanato**RIO** y el sacerdote quemó a todos._

_¿Se merece lo mismo?"_

_«¿Qué clase de literatura leen en este lugar?_ _Es raro que algunas letras estén marcadas… curiosamente, forma la palabra CREMATORIO»_ Ladeé la cabeza. Medite un minuto, la llave y el crematorio, la estructura que aún no revisaba, tal vez… _«Tal vez tengo que ir ahí, claro… es tan obvio»_. Ahora podía revisar bien el mapa, el edificio estaba al sur de donde yo estaba. Se me vino a la mente aquellas criaturas _«¿Por qué entré en pánico? Debería estar acostumbrada a esas cosas… bien, pienso que hay ciertas cosas que no puedo controlar»_ Di la vuelta para ir a mi siguiente destino, en eso sentí un enorme bramido, profundo, desde la tierra, algo subterráneo. Las películas de terror vinieron a la mente de nuevo. Estuve quieta un segundo, por si escuchaba algo más, claro, más bramidos, rugidos, un murmullo y un olor _«Algo se quema»_, busqué la fuente del olor, el rastro me llevó a tras de mí, giré, aquellas flores hermosas estaban ardiendo. _«¿Auto combustión?»_ Centré mis ojos en la extraña visión, las flores se consumieron…de vuelta a lo mismo, aire denso, fluidos viscosos aparecieron en las lapida y estatuas, el barro se filtraba hacía abajo, como si no hubiera nada…rejillas, las rejillas perforadas y la tierra escurría por los agujeros, algunos fosos sin fondo aparecieron de la nada _«Aquí vamos de nuevo»_. Podía ver los cuerpos putrefactos a través de las rejas, se descomponían _«¡Por qué se mueven!»_ Los 'muertos' daban sacudidas, como si estuvieran gastando sus últimos esfuerzos por sobrevivir. Desde el fondo de los huecos se escuchaban un tintineo, como ventiladores, las aspas cortando el viento. Encima de las rejillas aparecieron los primeros visitantes; Una suerte de babosas, mucho más grande que lo normal. Podía pisarlas o lanzarlas por los huecos. Me preocupaban más si aparecían aquellas cosas que me hicieron entrar en pánico, había perdido la cañería y solo tenía el arma y doce balas.

—Deberías curarte esas heridas.

—Henry… —Suspiré aliviada, al fin veo a alguien conocido.

—Siento haber huido antes, pero necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado, bien, las heridas seguían sin curarse.

—Lo estoy, no son tan profundas como se ven ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Un tipo extraño me dijo que estabas aquí… dijo que se llamaba… uhm… Peter Smithson —Informó y me extendió una especie de hacha, él también llevaba una—. También dijo que nos vería en el crematorio, que había algo importante que decirnos… ¿Sabes de qué habla?

—No ¿Y tú?

—Ni idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo ¿No crees? —Miró a los alrededores en busca de algo—. El problema es que no sé dónde está el crematorio.

—Yo sí, seguí tú consejo y comencé mis propias averiguaciones, fueron esas las que me llevaron a encontrar un mapa de este lugar ¿Recuerdas la casucha donde nos conocimos? —Pregunté mientras sacaba el mapa y de lo extendía a Henry.

—Por supuesto.

—¿No notaste que la casa era más pequeña por dentro?

—Sí, pero creí que había sido una especie de ilusión óptica ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Comenzamos a caminar, él iba adelante.

—Lo que sucede es que había un cuarto secreto, con una puerta corrediza, no se ve a simple vista hay que ponerle mucha atención.

—¿Lo has descubierto tú sola? —_«¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?»_

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Me puse delante de él, increpándolo—. No soy tan tonta como crees…

—No he dicho que seas tonta, ni menos lo he pensado, todo lo contrario… pero creí que había alguien más contigo —Se defendió.

—Hace rato estaba alguien conmigo, un niño de cinco años más o menos —Suspiré—. Tropecé con su madre.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Henry con tono divertido—. Es decir, no me sorprende lo del niño, mientras te cuides de él, mas me impresionó lo de 'tropezar con su madre'.

—Como lo oyes —Seguimos caminando. Por un rato todo estuvo tranquilo, por decirlo de un modo, no podía evitar sentirme incómoda en un lugar como este, tenía pensado colocar la neblina en mi lista de _"Cosas que odio"_, lo mismo con Silent Hill y sus lugareños y ni hablar de ese mentado Valtiel y por supuesto las sagradas escrituras.

—Tierra a Haley ¿Hay alguien? —Dijo de repente Henry—. Tenemos compañía.

Levanté la vista había unos de esos espectros cara rajada dentada, _«Vaya, que imaginación para ponerles nombres»_

—Ponte alerta —Advirtió poniéndose en posición de ataque, una muy singular como si tuviera experiencia en golpear estas cosas. Imité su postura.

—Vienen por todos lados —Era cierto, las cosas empezaban a rodearnos, en cosa de segundos teníamos a cuatro alrededor—. Yo me encargo de dos y tú de los otros.

—Bien —Asintió.

Estaba en frente de mis adversarios _«Vengan, los estoy esperando»_. El primero se acercó, el filo del hacha reflejo su monstruoso rostro. El mismo filo que después de un rato estaba alzando con un grito de guerra. Demonios, era mi venganza, comprensible, por donde se le mire.

La criatura alzó su garra dispuesto a rasguñar mi brazo, pero no se lo permití, antes de que pudiera hacer nada enterré el filo del hacha en su brazo. La sangre negra fluyo a borbotones, la criatura retrocedió y yo avance, marcando terreno. Otro hachazo, más sangre despedida por todos lados, mi rostro, mi ropa etc. El segundo espectro de abalanzo sobre mí, planté el hacha en su torso, un corte grande _«Oye, empieza a gustarme esto…como desquite digo yo», _el siguiente corte fue para el primero que volvió a la carga, recibió el corte en la cara. Hasta ahora no me había fijado que Henry también estaba bañado en sangre, así el hacha de forma circular golpeando a las dos cosas de un solo tiro _«¿Estas cosas no se mueren o qué?»_, bajé el hacha y saqué rápidamente la pistola del impermeable, disparé dos veces a cada criaturas, cayeron al suelo.

—¡Hay que rematarlos! —Gritó Henry, él levantó el hacha y la ensartó en el cuerpo caído de uno de sus adversarios.

—¡Okay!

Subí el hacha y la bajé con todas mis fuerzas hacía ese cuerpo azulino y necrosado. Clavé con toda esa potencia el filo en su torso, sin compasión y enseguida pisé el cuerpo, el monstruo aulló terriblemente, siguiente víctima, mismo procedimiento. Enterré el hacha y rajó levemente la carne de la bestia, luego a aplastar. Batalla terminada, por ahora.

Aún seguía tratando de recobrar el aliento, mi pulso de había acelerado increíblemente y el choqué de adrenalina era, de cierto forma, agradable. Era como tomar una bebida energética.

—Vaya fue difícil —Musitó Twonshensd en iguales condiciones que yo.

—¿Cansado Henry? —Reí un poco, descubrí que Henry era un poco tímido y callado.

—No ¿Y tú? —Siguió con mi juego—. Eres tan joven y te cansas rápido.

—Muy gracioso —Dije mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Tú traes el mapa.

—Pero esto cambió radicalmente —Dije con mucha lógica, raspé el filo del hacha para quitar restos de carne que quedaron ahí, yo seguía parloteando sobre no sé qué cosa. Henry observaba con atención había algo en el entorno que le molestaba—. Oye Henry ¿Estás escuchándome?

—Silencio —Respondió, callé, el silencio se tomó la estancia—. ¿Escuchas eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —De verdad no escuchaba nada, a excepción del viento moviendo los árboles—. No oigo nada.

—Escucha con atención… —Dejamos de hablar, era cierto se escuchaban muy a lo lejos, pisadas, pero pisadas de algo pesado, chocando con el metal, metal contra metal _«¿Dónde escuché esos pasos?»_—. ¡Haley mira!

La mirada de Henry pareció aterrorizada, su rostro palideció, apuntada con un dedo tiritando, su mandíbula se desencajó. Giré en dirección a donde apuntaba rápidamente.

—Oh cielos… ¡El pez gordo! —Gritó el muchacho—. No podremos contra él… ¡Corre!

—Pero… le maté —Mascullé antes de seguir los pasos de Henry.

Cabeza de pirámide, otra vez.

La primera vez que le asesiné gasté veinticuatro balas y un machete asestado en su abdomen. Ahora tenía ocho balas y un hacha, bueno dos, pero de igual forma no podríamos contra él.

La bestia era rápida y su espada de gran tamaño, si quisiera podría hacernos cachitos a los dos en cosa de milésimas de segundo. Más criaturas de cara rajada aparecieron, les dábamos un hachazo o dos para despistarlos del camino, pero cabeza de pirámide era muy rápido y aunque aceleráramos el paso igual nos daba alcancé.

—¡Hay que ocultarnos! —Grité al castaño que iba adelante—. ¡Matarlo, despistarlo, pero hay que hacer algo!

—¡Alguna sugerencia! —Alcancé a escuchar entre su respiración agitada.

—¡El Crematorio! —Al frente de nosotros se alzaba una estructura mediana, una especie de casa, una chimenea estaba más alta y salía humo desde el orificio superior. Un olor asqueroso inundaba el ambiente, nauseabundo.

—¡Adelántate! —Sugirió Henry «_¡Qué piensa hace!»_—. ¡Lo distraeré!

—¡No, es un suicidio!

—¡Confía en mí! —Dijo como último, disminuyó el trote y seguí corriendo—. ¡Ven por mi abominación!

Henry hablaba con la cosa esa. Llegué a la puerta, era de hierro y estaba cerrada. _«¡Maldición! ¡Abre, maldita puerta!»_. Recordé la pequeña llave de bronce y rebusqué en mis bolsillos hasta que di con ella, nerviosamente la introduje en la cerradura, la puerta cedió y entré. Un alarido me hizo dar la vuelta, Henry estaba contra el piso de metal a punto de ser empalado con la espada de cabeza de pirámide.

—¡Corre Henry! —Le grité desde la puerta medio abierta, dejaba sólo el espacio suficiente como que una persona entrara, la puerta era muy pesada—. ¡Rápido, Henry!

Logró esquivar el primer espadazo, el segundo estuvo muy cerca de su pierna, creo que dio un corte porque Henry dio un grito. No podía hacer nada _«Claro que puedes, el arma» _Saqué la pistola y apunte al cabeza de pirámide, di tres disparos que atravesaron la carne del espectro, para que dejara en paz a Henry, dándole tiempo para escapar. Henry se puso de pie, unos pasos resonaron desde el otro extremo _«¡OTRO!»_ Dos cabeza de pirámide.

—¡HENRY! —Lo alarmé, las dos criaturas estaban muy cerca—. ¡DEJALO YA Y CORRE!

Al fin me hizo caso, corrió hacia donde estaba yo, pero a tan sólo unos metros uno de los atacantes golpeó la espalda de Henry y cayó al suelo.

—¡No! —Di otro disparo; Henry comenzó arrastrarse, hacía mí, el otro gigante todo sus pies, las uñas negras rasgaban la piel, la carne.

—¡AYÚDAME! —Bramó _«¡Qué hago, qué hago!»_ Estábamos a casi a medio metro de distancia. El instinto de supervivencia atacó mis sentidos estiré mis manos y tomé las de Henry, estaba sudando—. ¡JALA!

Tiré en sentido contrario de las cosas, pero era dos contra uno sin mencionar la fuerza que tiene esos monstruos _«Si tan solo pudiera llegar a la casa…»_

—No… puedo… —Dije entre dientes, haciendo fuerza.

—¡AH! —Henry no podía reprimir los quejidos—. ¡Más… fuerte!

Saqué fuerzas, que no me explico de dónde, y gané terreno, dos pasos largos hacía atrás, estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Un poco más! —Alentaba el ojiverde, sin que me diera cuenta Henry cogió la pistola del piso, lo tomé del pecho y jalé con más fuerza; Mi compañero apuntó con el arma, el sonido fue sordo, una de las manos que lo sostenían de los pies se alejó, otro disparo la siguiente mano desapareció. ¡Estaba libre!; último intento, más fuerza y Henry estaba por completo dentro de la estructura—. ¡Cierra la puerta!

Lo solté, él se puso de pie y me ayudó a cerrar la condena y maciza puerta de hierro, que dándome cuenta era de plomo. Empujamos la puerta, a un borde de cerrarla, un mano de puso entre nuestro camino, Henry disparo sin titubear.

Se escuchó el sonido típico de la puerta ensamblándose al umbral, giré la llave y la puerta de cerró. Luego de eso golpes y azotes daban contra la dura estructura. Retrocedimos de espalda al instante, Henry me llevaba abrazada de la cintura, teníamos miedo, se expedía por los poros.

La espalda de Henry topó con la pared y mi espalda topó con el pecho del joven, caímos al suelo. Los sonidos seguían, parecía que la puerta cada vez cedía más, sentía que el mundo había terminado. Henry cruzó un brazo por mi torso, atrayendo mi cuerpo más al de él, enterró su frente en mi hombro, tiritaba al igual que yo _«Tenemos miedo, mucho miedo»_ Sólo estábamos quietos, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que todo acabara ya, que muriéramos o que los espectros se hartaran, lo que suceda primero, pero que pase ya.

—¡Que pare! —Masculle, fue casi inaudible, el abrazo fue más fuerte—. ¡Ya!

Como si hubiera dicho la palabra mágica, los ruidos cesaron, de un momento a otro sólo había silencio, no sabía si sentirme aliviada o más aterrada. Sentí la cabeza de Henry alejándose de mi hombro y chocando despacio contra algo detrás de nosotros. Suspiré de agotamiento y me recargué sobre el hombro de Henry cerrando mis ojos _«Diablos, perdí la cabeza»_

—Definitivamente esto se vería muy raro —Habló de repente Henry.

—Uhm… —Giré la cabeza levemente y me encontré con la mirada verde del hombre, estaba muy cerca _«Realmente cerca… ¡Está invadiendo mi espacio personal!»_ Abrí los ojos como platos y con un movimiento rápido me alejé de él lo más rápido que podía—. Lo siento… no me di cuenta…

—No importa… supongo —Musitó, mientras revisaba sus heridas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré —Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño botiquín, había visto uno de esos en el manicomio—. Tú también lo estarás…

Lo abrió, tenía de todo, se limpió los rasguños de las piernas y colocó unas vendas, también con el corte de su brazo. Tenía maestría en curarse _«¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en este lugar? Recibiendo golpes y rasguños»_

—¿Quieres curarte? —Me pasó la cajita, cogí las vendas, las compresas, y el desinfectante. Limpié las heridas, habían dejado de sangrar hace rato, pero aún dolían.

—Creí que te habías ido del cementerio…

—Ganas no me faltaron, pero la reja estaba cerrada y apareció ese viejo ¿Dónde estamos? —Miró a todos lados, la estructura era metal, un gran cubo de metal, había mesas son especias y líquidos extraños, amarillos, rojos, verdes, también habían ataúdes viejos e inutilizables y otra estructura de ladrillos que desaparecía en el techo _«La chimenea que vi anteriormente… ¿Salía humo?»_

—Creo que estamos en el crematorio… —Susurré.

—Si estamos en el crematorio… ¿Dónde está el horno de cremación? —_«Tiene razón»_ No había una puerta metálica en forma de horno, tampoco algo parecido, sólo muchos libreros y aparadores repletos de frascos y telas.

—Puertas falsas… —Dije de pronto, Henry me miró arqueando una ceja—. Puede que haya una puerta falsa… como en la otra casa ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

—Sí, pero no veo huecos por donde se filtre luz y con esta claridad dudo que podamos verla —Sólo entonces me percaté que estaba iluminado, una ampolleta al centro servía para ver todo _«Que despistada soy»_ Henry se puso de pie y caminó hacia el interruptor—. A no ser que apaguemos la luz.

Bajó la pequeña palanquita, la luz no se apagó, seguía encendida.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Pregunté con una risa.

—Porque estás en Silent Hill —Contestó el castaño con la misma sonrisa.

—Debe ser… tengo una idea mejor… —Me acerqué a una de las paredes y comencé a golpear sutilmente.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Simple —Dije—. La pared que suene hueca, significara que hay algo del otro lado, un cuarto por ejemplo.

—Ingenioso —Habló el ojiverde, haciendo el mismo trabajo que yo, pero en otra pared.

Luego de diez minutos de tocar, ya me dolían los nudillos y estaban rosados.

—Hemos tenido esto mal enfocado desde hace tiempo —Dijo de pronto Henry, me di la vuelta para observarlo, estaba de espalda, su mirada fija en el muro de plomo.

—¿Qué?

—Simple —Se giró con una sonrisa—. La otra casa era grande por fuera y "pequeña" por dentro. Pero mira esta estructura, es del mismo porte desde afuera y desde adentro, eso quiere decir que no hay ningún cuarto secreto.

—Vaya explicación —Musité—. Pero tienes razón… ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Más sencillo aún, fíjate en esto — Señaló la estructura en relieve _«¿Qué pasa con la chimenea?»_—. ¿No te has preguntado… dónde pones leña en esa chimenea?

Era cierto, no había ninguna abertura, típica de chimenea, donde se colocara la leña. Sólo era una estructura rectangular, alzada y perdida en el techo, y su inicio era todo un misterio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo que buscamos está a nuestros pies?

—Exacto, mira esto —Caminé hasta él. Bajó la vista y apuntó el suelo de madera; Había dos raspaduras de forma horizontal, separadas considerablemente, que se pedirán debajo de las patas del aparador—. Alguien movió el mueble recientemente

—No, no recientemente… al parecer llevan años moviéndolo y esta noche no fue la excepción —Corregí.

—Bien, sea lo que sea que estemos buscando, estaba debajo de ese aparador, ven, ayúdame a correrlo —Nos colocamos al lado contrario del mueble de madera y empujamos, la caja de madera avanzada a medida que ejercíamos fuerza. Luego de unos centímetros logramos ver lo que buscábamos, una trampilla.

—Puertas falsas, te lo dije —Mascullé.

—Hay que abrirlo…

—Espera Henry —Detuve su mano cuando estaba punto de tirar de la manilla—. Te recuerdo, que nos queda un bala y perdimos las hachas, si hay algo allá abajo no podremos contra él… ó ellos.

—Tienes razón… pero Haley estamos tan cerca que… —Dio un suspiro—. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Asentí en silencio, me puse de pie y caminé por todo el cuarto revolviendo los cajones, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. Henry me miraba extrañado, pero su duda cesó cuando le extendí una especie de daga.

—Servirá para darles guerra.

—Sí —Coincidió conmigo; Tomamos la manilla y tiramos de la puerta de metal, nos costó un poco, pero la abrimos, tan rápido como cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, un viento fuerte provino desde abajo, como si hubiera estado esperando por salir despavorido. Miré al castaño y él hizo un movimiento como para que siguiéramos. Debajo entre la oscuridad había un pequeño haz de luz anaranjada amarilla, y claro hacía mucho calor. La escalera estaba clavada a la pared, era de metal y parecía antigua—. Hay que bajar.

—Tú primero —Dije rápidamente y Henry movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa, enganchó los pies en la escalera y se afirmó con las manos, comenzó a descender. Era mi turno, copié el procedimiento de Henry y bajé las escaleras, íbamos a solo pocos centímetros de distancia y cada vez nos acercábamos a esa especie de aura anaranjada, y ese calor, tenía ganas de quitarme el impermeable, pero no podía.

—¡No, por favor! —Un grito desesperado provino desde el fondo, seguido de un sonido metálico, más gritos ahogados vinieron luego.

Miré a Henry y este empezó a bajar velozmente, imité su acción.

Llegamos a suelo firme, el calor más intenso que el mismo infierno, un semicírculo negro interrumpía el aura anaranjada, golpes provenía de él, tratando de abrir la puerta de hierro… desde adentro. _«¿Hay alguien adentro del horno?»_

—Haley enciende tu linterna —Susurro Henry, la encendí, el cuarto se iluminó. Efectivamente, al frente de nosotros estaba el horno con la puerta de hierro negra por las quemaduras—. ¡Hay alguien adentro!

—¡SAQUENME, AYUDA! —Gritaban desde adentro, era un hombre—. ¡POR FAVOR!

—¡Tenemos que sacarlo! —Me quité el impermeable y lo puse en la barra de hierro que estaba ardiendo y jalé la tapa hacía mi cuerpo.

Retrocedí ante la macabra visión, en aquella camilla metálica, entremedio de las llamas furiosas había un cuerpo humano, removiéndose escandalosamente de lado a lado. Ese olor asqueroso de piel quemándose, cabellos y ropa achicharrados. Esos gritos ensordecedores.

—¡Saquémoslo! —Llamó el ojiverde tomando la chaqueta que yo me quité, envolvió sus manos en la tela y agarró la camilla de metal y jaló hacia afuera.

El hombre se removía, ahora con menos intensidad y fuerza, de su cuerpo desprendía humo y hedor, se quejaba levemente. Henry se apartó de él y en cambio yo me acerqué al moribundo. Su cabeza giró rápido fijando su mirada en mí. Su rostro y lo que se veía de piel, era de color negro y rojo, también se pegaba a la camilla, trozos de piel estaba adheridos a la plataforma, lo único distinguible eran sus ojos, blancos entre tanta negrura, y esas pupilas azules.

— H-H-Haley —Mascullo, despegando su brazo de la cama, se escuchó una rasgadura y piel quedó en la plataforma metálica, cerré los ojos—. H-Has vu-vuelto… gra-gracias al ci-cielo…

—Deán Smithson —Susurré—. Se pondrá bien…

—N-No seas con-condescendiente con-conmigo, sé que… voy a m-morir —Decía, no podía verlo, de cierta forma me daba asco—. H-Haley… las… las sa-sagradas escrituras… la-las respuestas… las respuestas que has que-querido siempre est-están ahí.

—¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

—El de-demonio por su-supuesto… debes a-alejarte de ese n-niño… Wa-Walter, ta-también de su mundo… él es el fa-falso Dios, ti-tienes que e-eliminarle.

—¿Cómo? —Miro a Henry, pero él no me ve, se detiene a observar a otro punto inexistente.

—Las sa-sagradas escrituras… ellas t-te guiaran —Abrió los ojos impresionantemente, entraba en shock o en paro cardiaco, lo único que siguió luego fue que su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre la placa.

—¿Cuándo va terminar esto? —Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—Ni idea… deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro —Musitó Henry, enseguida sacó un teléfono móvil—. Bien, tengo señal.

Envió un mensaje de texto a alguien. Un dolor de cabeza me asaltó sentía mis piernas como dos varas que en cualquier momento se venían abajo _«Maldición… no de nuevo»_. Me quejo y Henry se percata de que algo me sucede.

—¿Haley, te sientes bien?

—No, en absoluto —Era como si mi cabeza se azotara contra las paredes.

—Tranquila, iremos a Old Silent Hill, hay alguien esperándonos —_«Old Silent Hill… no creo que llegue»_. En ese instante no tuve control sobre mi cuerpo y me desmayé.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Capitulo 9 terminado, bueno ya saben quién es la mujer del arma, no, no era Kaufmann ¬¬ no pregunten porqué lo puse a él, supongo que fue para fastidiar XD**

**Wii! Capitulo con gore, para mi hermana gorista Maddy y…yo tenía que decir algo más… ¿Qué era? No me acuerdo, bueno cuando me acuerde les digo**

**Oh, oh Henry (amor *w*) aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, también para fastidiar la vida de Josh, ya se imaginan porque ¿no?**

**Verdades descubiertas, gore, miedo, neblina y mucho más (Siempre quise decir eso XD)**

**¿Un review?**

**Besos a todos **

**YA ME ACORDÉ LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIR!**

**En mi Profile, cosa de la biografía o lo que se escriba ahí, hay un link del mapa entero de Silent Hill, bueno, mi FanFic se basa mediante ese mapa y no otro, eso.**

**Adiós**


	10. Invoking the past Part I

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter X – Invoking the Past. Part I.**

* * *

_«Alguien me llama… ¿Josh? ¿Henry?»_

Despegué los parpados brevemente, la habitación estaba clara a pesar de todo _«¿Dónde estoy?»_ No era mi apartamento o el crematorio _«¿Qué mierda?»_ Me incorporé quedando sentada en la cómoda cama; Era un cuarto simple, había unos sillones, un tocador, una mesa de noche y un gran armario.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Revisé mi brazo, una venda nueva, en la silla, junto al tocador, estaba mi bolso y mi sweater, a la bajada de cama están mis zapatillas _«¿Qué sucedió?» _Me sentía descansada y con mucho ánimo a la vez. Me incorporé sin hacer ruido y caminé por el cuarto hasta la ventana, mis pies, aún con calcetines, se sentían fríos. Llegué a la ventana y separé un poco las persianas con los dedos y observé los alrededores.

Había un gran árbol y un césped hermoso, una cerca de madera y un buzón para cartas. También veía la acera y la calle, un jeep estacionado y una moto _«Mi moto y el jeep de Josh ¿Qué me ha sucedido?» _Cuando intentaba encajar las piezas un dolor atormentaba mis sienes. Escuché ruido de loza afuera del cuarto y unas voces, caminé silenciosamente y abrí la puerta levemente, mirando a hurtadillas. Se veía una cocina con una barra que servía de mesa, un living, en uno de los sofás estaba Josh, con su chaqueta olvidada en alguna silla y una taza humeante entre sus manos, la otra persona que estaba con él era… _«¡Eileen Galvin!»_ Me sorprendí bastante, más de lo que esperaba. Corrí adentro y coloqué mis zapatillas en su lugar y salí del cuarto. La puerta dio un rechinido que llamó la atención de mi vecino y la de esa mujer.

Josh sonrió al verme, dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y corrió a ayudarme.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó cuándo llegó a mi lado—. Al fin has despertado… eso me alegra.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte… te debo una —Susurré.

—No, no me la debes a mí —Levantó la mirada hacía Eileen—. Ella te salvó la vida… bueno… nos salvó la vida… a ambos debo decir.

—¿Cómo te sientes Haley? —Consultó la castaña.

—Bien… creo —Traté de recordar, el cementerio, el deán. Josh me llevó a sentarme en uno de los sillones, me miraban preocupados—. ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Estás muy pensativa ¿Sucede algo? —Habló Josh.

—No se preocupen… ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?

—Claro —Respondieron a coro.

—¿Quisieran contarme… lo que sucedió?

—Bueno… —Inició Josh—. Salimos del manicomio y te desmayaste, tuve que cargarte hasta mi jeep, salimos a la carretera y ésta estaba cortada misteriosamente, creí que habías muerto porque no reaccionabas, en eso apareció la señorita Galvin.

—Exacto —Suspiró ella—. Le obligué a conducir hasta aquí mientras te hacía reanimación… perdiste mucha sangre y tuve que inyectarte adrenalina, luego de eso quedaste inconsciente, hasta ahora.

Los miré extrañada _«No puede ser que lo del cementerio lo halla soñado»_ Toqué instintivamente mi espalda, había una venda, toqué luego mi pantorrilla, otra venda, ellos me miran no entendiendo lo que pasa.

—Esas vendas —Dijo de pronto Eileen—. No las tenías antes… ¿O sí?

—Yo…—Intenté decir—. Estuve en un cementerio.

—¿En un cementerio? —Josh arqueó una ceja—. Disculpa Haley, pero tú has estado inconsciente toda la noche… no has salido de aquí.

—¿Cómo explicas las vendas? —Bajó la vista al piso, buscando una explicación.

—Tal vez no nos dimos cuenta de ellas —Musitó Galvin—. Es muy normal que en el estado de inconsciencia, por el cual pasaste no recuerdes cosas, tal vez alguien te atacó en el manicomio y tú te curaste, simplemente… ya no te acuerdas.

—Puede ser… —_«Claro que no, estas heridas me las hice en el cementerio, no fue un sueño, pero no puedo decírselos, me tacharan de loca»_ Levanté la mirada con una sonrisa—. Claro que sí, sólo perdí el sentido de la realidad unos segundos.

"…_Para mal porque desde entonces he perdido el sentido de la realidad…quiero decir, a veces tengo unas pesadillas como esta… no sé si son reales o no…"_

Las palabras de Henry cruzaron mi cabeza entonces _«Henry, lo había olvidado por completo»_

—Henry… —Mascullé, Eileen se dio vuelta rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Nada —Me levanté del sillón velozmente, _«Necesito mis cosas y encontrar a Henry»_

—No, dijiste algo —Dijo Eileen seriamente—. Repítelo, por favor.

—No dije nada.

—Dijiste… —Interrumpió Josh pero se quedó callado, entendiendo que no debía meterse.

—Dije Henry —Suspiré agotada.

—¿Henry? —Interrogó Eileen con cierto tono de incredulidad.

—Sí, ya se los dije —Me di la vuelta _«Debo encontrarlo, él tiene respuestas»_

—Henry… ¿Twonshends? —Espetó Eileen, sus ojos mostraron una leve advertencia—. ¿Le conoces?

—No —Mentí—. Alguien me dijo que buscara a un tal Henry… eso es todo.

Giré sobre mis talones y proseguí a buscar mis cosas _«Henry ¿Dónde estará? La última vez dijo algo como…»_

"_Tranquila, iremos a Old Silent Hill, hay alguien esperándonos"_

_«Old Silent Hill, ¿Estará lejos de aquí? Un segundo… ¿Dónde estoy?»_ Suspiré, esto me fastidia. Coloqué mi sweater y crucé mi bolso, quité el seguro de la pistola, la cual guardé después y salí del cuarto. Afuera seguían hablando de algo que no me llamó la atención.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunté con desplante.

Josh movió la cabeza negativamente. Miré a Eileen, ella nos trajo, ella debe saber.

—Midwich Street —Respondió—. En Old Silent Hill… lo que se podría denominar la _Zona residencial._

—Gracias —_«Midwich St. Eso aliviana las cosas. Henry dijo que alguien nos estaba esperando… ¿Se habrá referido a Eileen? Puede ser, ella lo conoce, aunque ignoró porque la señorita Galvin está aquí… no hay duda, debo encontrar a Henry y esas malditas escrituras… y de paso a ver si encuentro a la loca Lisa, lo que me hizo no se queda así»_—. ¿Saben dónde hay una iglesia por esta zona?

—Creí ver una cuando fui por tu motocicleta al manicomio —Dijo Josh, trató de hacer memoria _«Vamos Josh»—._ En…la esquina de… Bachman Road y Bloch Street, creo que de la iglesia se llamaba Balkan.

—Bien Josh, eres mejor que un GPS —El ánimo me volvió al cuerpo—. Entonces de allá soy.

—No espera ¿Piensas ir allá? —Preguntó un poco preocupado—. Es una locura… criaturas por todos lados, definitivamente, una muerte segura.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Okay, ya que ahora te encuentras bien Haley… —Habló Eileen—. Creo que no me necesitan, así que ¿Josh podrás dejarme en el Jacks Inn?

—Claro que sí.

—Esperen un segundo… pienso que me perdí de algo… —_«¿Cómo está eso que de que la va a dejar?»_

—Verás Haley, Eileen anda buscando a un amigo y la única parte donde le queda buscar es al sur del Lago Toluca —Explicó mi vecino—. Y yo prometí llevarla.

—Ya veo… —_«Ni modo»_

—Además… —Vuelve a decir Josh—. Mientras tú estabas inconsciente he recibido una llamada muy extraña…

—¿Se puede saber de quién?

—No lo sé, sólo dijo que le urgía hablar conmigo de una cosa muy importante… quedé de verla en Rosewater Park.

—¿Verla? Quiere decir que es mujer —Saqué por conclusión.

—Disculpen —Interrumpió la castaña—. No quiero intervenir en su pelea amorosa pero se hace tarde.

—¿Pelea amorosa? —Dijimos al unísono, Eileen da una risita.

—¿No das un segundo Eileen? —Pregunté amablemente y agarré a mi vecino de un brazo y lo llevé aparte—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir con ella?

—Ella, Haley, salvó tu vida —Trató de razonar Josh.

—Puede que haya salvado mi vida, pero no la conoces —Refuté.

—Es una buena persona ¿Por qué eres tan hostil?

—¿Nunca viste la película 'Misery'? —Crucé lo brazos.

—No, nunca.

—Cuando volvamos a casa te emprestaré el video…

—Si es que volvemos —Corrigió el castaño—. Vamos Haley, estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero tienes que quedarte aquí… aún estás débil, además esa idea absurda de ir a la iglesia no me convence mucho en tu estado; Mejor espera a que llegué, así te acompaño.

—Claro me quedaré aquí —Reafirmé _«Lo siento Josh, pero cuando tú vuelvas no estaré»_

—Bien estaré lo más pronto posible —Se alejó y cogió su chaqueta desde la silla al vuelo, más tarde salía por esa puerta junto con Eileen, quién llevaba su cartera, se subieron al jeep y se marcharon.

Suspiré, mientras me recargaba en la pared al costado de la ventana _«Bien tengo que organizarme; Primero iré a Balkan Church y trataré de encontrar las sagradas escrituras, luego a buscar a Henry, y si alcanzó volveré»_ Eché un vistazo rápido, la casa en sí, se parecía a… _«¿Dónde he visto esta casa antes?»_ No, no era igual, otra pintura, otros muebles, otra decoración, otras fotografías, años atrás, una escalera, sangre, mucha sangre _«¿Sangre? ¿Por qué hay sangre?». _Como si fuera una mala jugada del mi cerebro, las cosas cambiaban, como si me transportara a otra época. Sólo en mi mente, recreaba la posible casa que recordaba.

Una pintura color crema, unos sillones blancos, una fotografía familiar. Mi padre, Ted Mishell, un hombre rubio y de ojos celestes, mi madre, Lauren Gray, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes y yo al centro de la fotografía, con una sonrisa y un vestido verde pálido _«¿Mi antigua casa?»_ Ahora que lo recuerdo siempre me pregunté por qué no era parecida a mis padres. _«Bueno se podría decir que tengo los ojos de mamá, pero no son tan verdes… no tanto como los de…»_ Me espanté con el pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente _«¿Cómo rayos pude pensar eso?»._ Claro que pertenezco, y si lo pensaba aún mejor, mi abuelo paterno tiene el cabello negro _«Las cosas que puede formular la mente humana»_. Seguí con la transformación mental de la casa, un cuarto donde dormían mis padres y otro pequeño donde dormía yo, recuerdo jugar con muñecas, jugar con amigas y un niño, su nombre era…

—¡Ah! —Ese maldito dolor de cabeza _«¿Por qué cuando quiero recordar se pone este dolor y este sentimiento de angustia?»_ Meneé la cabeza, tratando de dejar atrás los recuerdos. Me acerqué a la mesa de centro de la sala de estar y estiré el mapa de Silent Hill, busqué la calle Midwich St., y la iglesia, esquina de Bachman Rd. y Bloch St., tal y como lo había mencionado Josh.

Guardé el mapa y me puse a buscar alguna cosa, que sirviera para golpear, en la casa. Encontré un bate de baseball, era de aluminio así que serviría, de todos modos traía conmigo el revólver y suficientes balas como para llegar, espero.

Salí de la residencia, leí el número del buzón.

0302

_«Comienzo a odiar esos numeritos, ¡que un rayo parta al que descubrió el número 302!»_ Di un bufido y monté la moto _«Sólo espero que esta cosa funcione»_ Introduje la llave y dio vuelta, la maquina encendió. Según yo, la ruta a seguir era: bajar por Midwich St., doblar a izquierda por Bloch St. avanzar y llegaría. _«Un plan perfecto»_

Conduje por la pista y tuve que detenerme en seco en la esquina de Midwich St. con Matheson St. Una gran abertura impedía el paso _«¿Qué demonios…?»_ Era como una grieta, pero gigante, no podía cruzar por ahí, ni siquiera por la acera _«¡Te odio maldito pueblo!»_. Doblé por Matheson St. Misma situación en la esquina con Levin St., baje por esta misma calle, el problema que la misma grieta estaba en Bloch St.

—¡Pueblo de mierda! —Gruñí en voz alta, además las criaturas en forma de perros dominaban la zona—. ¡Odio esto!

Decidí virar otra vez en dirección a la calle Midwich St., otra vez. Suspiré de puro fastidio, llegué a la condenada calle, seguí bajando, hasta ahora no estaba el camino cortado. Rogué por que siguiera así.

Más allá del camino, había un gran edificio, era bastante llamativo. Tenía una especie de letrero de piedra al lado de un árbol sin hojas.

MIDWICH ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

_«La escuela primaria…» _Había algo en aquel edificio que me traía un sentimiento de añoranza. Lo miré de reojo a la distancia, custodiado por esos perros de aspecto nauseabundo. Se veía que era un viejo colegio, que necesitaba un poco de reparación. Estacioné la motocicleta afuera de la gran entrada. Me encargué de unos problemitas de cuatro patas y entré.

Al parecer la neblina se colaba por alguna parte, pues dentro estaba neblineado. Era un hall, con unas bancas pegadas a la pared. Al fondo una pequeña escalera con un pasamanos al centro. Las subí, no eran más de siete escalones, y llegué a la segunda puerta; Estaba trancada con algo desde el otro lado. _«Estoy perdiendo el tiempo…»_ Me di la vuelta, para retornar a mis quehaceres, pero antes leí esa especie de "Mensaje subliminal" que estaba escrito encima de la puerta de entrada, era como si fuera el lema de escuela.

"_Mirad al cielo y veréis a vuestro Dios, abominad a aquellos que no creen"_

_«¡Rayos que escuela!»_ Descendí las escalas hasta la puerta, era curioso que se me hiciera tan familiar, como si hubiera estado aquí antes, como si ya hubiera bajado estas escaleras, como si ya hubiera leído ese cartel. Se me vino a la cabeza una imagen inquietante, como una especie de flashback o involución, muy rápida.

Era yo, con cinco ó seis años más o menos, traía una blusa blanca con una cinta roja al cuello y una especie de vestido azul, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos negros. Llevaba además una mochila marrón y el cabello corto hasta el hombro. Corrí por las escalinatas, rumbo al autobús escolar amarillo que esperaba afuera, pero antes me daba la vuelta para despedirme de alguien con la mano y una sonrisa, el asunto era… que nadie estaba atrás mío.

Otra vez, de vuelta al mundo real. Me sorprendí, ya que estaba de rodillas contra el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento _«¿Qué fue eso?… yo, yo ¿Yo asistí a esta escuela?»_. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, el pelo golpeaba dolorosamente mis mejillas _«¡No, no, no! ¡No lo recuerdo!»_ Ese dolor palpitante volvía a mis sienes, dejé de pensar en todo eso unos segundos _«Debes mantener la cabeza fría, aparte aún tienes trabajo por hacer»_

* * *

—Y dime Josh… ¿Cómo llegaste a vivir a mi ex apartamento? —Preguntó Eileen tratando de sacar información.

—Mi abuelo es el superintendente y me dejo vivir ahí —Respondió el muchacho mientras esquivaba las bestias que se cruzaban por Bachman St. doblando en W. Sandford St.

—¿El señor Frank es tú abuelo? —Repitió con cierto ápice de incredulidad.

—Así es.

—Vaya, yo creí que el señor Sunderland no tenía más familiares, además de su desaparecido hijo James —Dio un suspiro antes de continuar—. ¿James era tu padre, verdad?

—Lamentablemente… —Suspiró Josh.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? —Josh fingió cierta molestia, Eileen sólo abrió un poco más sus ojos verdes, para luego entrecerrarlos—. ¿Por qué me ves así?

—¿Y por qué preguntas tanto? —Eileen sonrió un poco—. Hablando en serio, te pregunté algo.

—Ash… es lamentable ser hijo de alguien que huye…

—Vaya, al parecer… la relación entre tu padre y tú está muy mal —Comentó la castaña mirando por la ventanilla—. ¿Cómo es que nunca escuché de ti?

—Vivía con una tía antes, pero enfermó y no pudo seguir cuidando de mí, así que me hice de un trabajo y me vine a vivir junto a mi abuelo —Dio una risita leve—. Bien… supongo que tampoco es un gran cambio, dos meses de que mi tía enfermara nos mudamos a North Ashfield.

—Hubo un tiempo en que viví en esa parte de Ashfield hasta que terminé viviendo en South Ashfield Height, ahora estoy viviendo en Brahms a trece millas de aquí.

—Wow, no es mucha la diferencia —Dijo Josh, por unos minutos hubo silencio adentro del vehículo.

—¿Qué me dices de tu vecina, Haley Mishell? —Rompió el silencio la mujer.

—Nada, llegó hace una semana al apartamento trescientos dos, en realidad no sé mucho sobre ella… —Rio bajito y Eileen levantó una ceja—. Bueno, sí sé algo sobre ella… es irrefrenable, hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y no tiene límites, aparte de tener un poquito de paranoia… pero en el fondo es buena gente.

—¿Paranoia?

—Sí, eso lo descubrí hoy —Hizo una pausa mientras doblaba por Nathan Avenue—. Antes de venir contigo me preguntó si había visto la película 'Misery'.

—¡Qué mujer! Dime ¿Tengo cara de sicópata rompe tobillos? — Preguntó totalmente divertida, tomándose el estómago.

—¿Disculpa? —Josh la acompañó con su risa—. Siento decirte que no he visto la película.

—Tienes que verla, reirás un poco al recordar este episodio de tu vida.

—Gracias por el consejo —Josh estacionó el vehículo en el aparcacoches del parque Rosewater, al frente del Jacks Inn—. Llegamos.

—Gracias por traerme ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien? —Preguntó la de ojos verdes bajándose del jeep y buscando algo en su cartera.

—Supongo —El aludido de encogió de hombros.

—Esa no es una respuesta —Dijo seriamente—. Ten, ¿Sabes usarla?

—Eh… sí ¿Cuántas tienes? —Josh la miró de reojo, tomando el arma.

—Nada más dos, la mía y la que te acabo de pasar… por favor cuídate —Musitó a la rápida antes de cruzar la calle hacia el Jacks Inn.

—De nada —Susurró el castaño, viéndola alejarse. Giró sobre sus talones mirando la extensión de tierra que tenía en frente _«¿Cómo voy a encontrar a esa mujer?»_

* * *

_«Al menos Bradbury St. estas despejada y bien»_

Conduje con la calle horizontal, esperando que Bachman Rd. estuviera en las mismas condiciones que esta. Efectivamente estaba en excelentes condiciones. Me encaminé ahí y aparqué en la acera, cerca de la gran puerta de madera, un símbolo extraño en la atalaya me hizo suponer que la iglesia pertenecía al culto de "Valtiel". Ingresé, estaba un poco oscuro, se distinguía al fondo un altar con cirios encendidos en la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco. Al centro reposaba un atril con un grueso texto _«Mis queridísimas Escrituras»_. Atrás del altar había un profundo agujero, como el de mi baño, pero un poco más grande y alrededor del círculo había marcado con rojo unos garabatos incomprensibles por mí. Encima un gran cuadro, de una mujer hermosa sosteniendo un bebé en sus manos "Alessa". Como si fuera la capilla Sixtina, las paredes tenían personajes pintados, una mujer, un niño, una niña, diez personas con el pecho partido y sin corazón. Una mujer que representaba la tentación, muchos bebés envueltos en tierra, como si estuvieran naciendo de ella. Un gran ojo, una pila de cosas y seres, caos absoluto. Un cuerpo sin rostro sosteniendo un cerebro. Y alguien ascendiendo al cielo.

Al otro lado de la iglesia, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, cara indefinida, tenía los brazos extendidos, formando una cruz; Estaba en medio de dos personas que luchaban con espadas, ambos luchadores traían el rostro cubierto, pero se podía diferenciar que uno era un hombre y la otra era mujer. Daba la impresión de que la mujer de al medio quería detener la batalla. A un costado de la mujer luchadora había un grupo de personas, con batas negras señalando al otro peleador, se mostraba además un mundo perfecto, de esos que solo ves en las películas sobre el Jardín de Edén. Por el contrario, quienes solapaban al contrincante, era personas deformes sin sentido alguno, en un mundo reinado por la oscuridad.

_«Definitivamente el arte moderno no es lo mío»_

Dejé eso un poco de lado y seguí viendo los pasajes. Otro había un hombre con una armadura y un escudo, luchando contra unos seres deformes. Otra, el hombre con el cerebro detenía a los seres.

Un ruido de engranajes, me hizo girar a la puerta. Lo reconocería a kilómetros. Sus jeans gastados en la rodilla y su camisa gris. Además ese pasó tímido, casi torpe.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —Dije, sonó un poco fuerte en la vacía iglesia.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó con cierto aire de reproche—. Es la última vez que salgo a perseguirte.

—¿Perdona? —Crucé los brazos y lo miré raro, esa miradas que dicen "¿De qué hablas loco?".

—Eso, podrías avisar que vas a venir aquí… como mínimo.

—Tengo la pequeñísima impresión de que me estás hablando en chino, porque no entiendo lo que me quieres decir…

—No te hagas la tonta que no te queda —El imitó mi postura _«Tampoco te queda»—._ Es de mala educación cuando alguien está preocupado por la otra persona y esta última no encuentra nada más chévere que salir corriendo en un estúpido arranque de locura.

—¿Salir corriendo? —Arqueé una ceja _«El burro hablando de oreja»—._ Te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ el que salió corriendo y luego volviste arrepentido.

—Bueno… —Se sonrojó levemente, y se le trabaron las palabras—. P-pero…fuiste TÚ quien en medio de un ataque de dolor de cabeza la que me mando al diablo y salió corriendo.

—No entiendo —Dije seriamente—. Henry ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de perder el sentido de la realidad?

—Claro.

—Me pasó hace casi media hora —Respondí y me senté en una de las grandes bancas.

—No comprendo —Se sentó junto a mí, ambos mirando ese altar extravagante y el gran agujero.

—Lo que vivimos en el cementerio, fui para dos personas algo irreal, para ellos yo estaba inconsciente —Hice una pausa.

—¿Hay alguien más contigo?

—Sí, mi vecino Josh y una mujer que te conoce —Contesté con desgana, recordé que se habían ido muy campantes los dos.

—¿Una mujer que me conoce?

—Como lo oyes, su nombre es Eileen Galvin.

Se quedó mudo por un momento, al parecer no le sorprendió.

—¿Sabes dónde se fue?

—Al Jacks Inn, del otro del lago Toluca, descuida está junto a Josh…

—Ella no me preocupa, sabe defenderse sola —Suspiró—. La que me preocupa eres tú.

—Yo también me auto preocupo, no sé qué me sucede —Comencé a jugar con mis pulgares—. Henry… tengo demasiadas preguntas y creo que tú tienes las respuestas.

—Pues bien… lanza las preguntas.

—Si viviste en el trescientos dos, y sabes lo que sucede…

—Mucha introducción, mejor yo te cuento —Me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Okay, como quieras… —Di paso para que inicié la "historia".

—Bien… todo partió hace ocho meses. Era propietario del trescientos dos, una noche empecé a tener una pesadilla recurrente, así seguí por cinco días. La pesadilla consistía en que mi hogar estaba cubierto de sangre y oxido, era un caos y una extraña criatura me atacaba en la sala. Una vez más desperté en mi cama, como una retorcida broma, unas extrañas cadenas aparecieron en la puerta desde adentro, las ventanas eran irrompibles y nadie me podía escuchar. La TV no funcionaba, el reloj tampoco, y que decir del teléfono, sólo la radio pero algunas estaciones y luego se cortaba. Un mensaje apareció en mi puerta escrito con sangre "No salgas Walter". Cuando creí que la locura no podía ser más grande un agujero apareció en el baño. Obviamente entré, sentí que era una forma de escapar, sin embargo fue peor. Llegué sin más a la estación de subterráneo. Asesinaron a una mujer ahí y casi lo detengo… pero no pude, extrañas criaturas aparecieron en todo el camino.

—La mujer asesinada era ¿Cynthia Velásquez, víctima del imitador de Walter Sullivan? —Respondí—. Tenía los números dieciséis, uno, veintiuno.

—Exacto, descubrí que a través del agujero podía "viajar" a ciertas "partes" ó "mundos", todos relacionado con este pueblo. Descubrí, además que a través de la mirilla de la puerta podía ver unas manos ensangrentadas, dieciséis manos, que luego fueron aumentando. Además, detrás de un aparador encontré un agujero pequeñísimo donde podía ver a Eileen, mi vecina del trescientos tres. Aparte de eso, unas notas entraban por la puerta. Entré al agujero nuevamente y llegué a un bosque con un orfanato, conocí a un pequeño niño y a un muchacho punk que luego… también murió ahí, quemado… marcándose así mismo con un candelabro.

—Jasper Gein, treinta años, también es una víctima, número diecisiete, uno, veintiuno ¿Verdad?

—Vaya estás informada —Sonrió _«Por Dios, salió en todos los noticiarios»—._ Las manos que aparecían en la pared de al frente aumento en una, saqué por conclusión que cada vez que alguien moría una mano aparecía, lo que no entendí en ese momento era por qué habían quince manos antes. Luego de entrar al agujero nuevamente llegué a una prisión acuática, descubrí que el tal Walter Sullivan, murió en su propia celda, con una cuchara sopera que clavó en su cuello, después de juntar pistas y medio salvar a un tipo, volví a encontrarme con aquel pequeño que vi en la Wish House. Pero luego ingresé a la sala de torturas de la prisión y encontré otro cadáver.

—Andrew DeSalvo, victima número dieciocho, uno, veintiuno.

—Exacto. Siguiente parada… el complejo de edificios, entendí que, donde estaba el pequeño habría una muerte, sin poder evitar otra de estas, el pequeño se encontró con alguien al quien yo conocía de vista, como supondrás también murió…

—Richard Baintree… —Suspiré—. Diecinueve, uno, veintiuno, vivía en el doscientos siete, Frank Sunderland me dijo que su espíritu sigue ahí, un día vi como "asesinaban" a una persona, ahora entiendo que era un fantasma, era como un recreación de lo que había sucedido.

—Aparte de eso, las notas rojas llegaban con más frecuencia a mi apartamento, eran de un tal Joseph Schreiber, vivió en el apartamento antes que yo, también una de las víctimas, la quince, uno, veintiuno. Deduje que él había descubierto algo sobre el apartamento, todo me llevaba a Walter Sullivan así llegué al último escenario mi propio edificio, la víctima era Eileen, llegué justo en el momento en que casi moría, pero luego la salvé en el hospital Saint Jerónimo, fue así como mi departamento comenzó a infectarse, tal y como en mi sueño, Schreiber dijo, por medio de una carta, que… tenía que entrar en lo más profundo del Walter, bajando una escalera de caracol que me llevaba a cada "Mundo" donde había estado antes. El subterráneo, el bosque, la prisión, el complejo de edificios, mi edificio, etc.

—¿Cómo? Si estaba muerto —Pregunté al aire—. Quiero decir, Walter Sullivan, se suicidó, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

—Bueno sí y no, es decir, mediante un ritual él buscaba revivir a su madre, que, según él, era el departamento. Tuve que abrir mi cerebro ante cosas realmente irreales, como las cosas que nos atacaron, en el cementerio, además aquellos "fantasmas", que son aparentemente inmortales no eran más ni menos que las victimas de Sullivan. Comprendí que Sullivan estaba muerto, pero en "Su mundo" por los cuales llegamos mediante el agujero, él es de carne e inmortal.

—Espeluznante… mencionaste algo como revivir a su madre ¿Qué pasó con ello? ¿En qué consistía el ritual?

—El ritual consistía en la muerte de veintiún personas, también descubrí que era yo la victima veintiuno, uno, veintiuno y que Eileen era la veinte, uno, veintiuno, pero salvamos con vida —Dio un suspiro cansado.

—¿Cómo lograste salir del apartamento? —Me removí inquieta—. Y ¿Qué significan esos números?

—Descubrí que el cuerpo de Sullivan estaba en mi departamento, él tenía las llaves de la libertad. Su cuerpo estaba crucificado y en uno de sus bolsillos traía las llaves, las tomé y fui libre, pero aún tenía que derrotarlo, robé un cordón umbilical que tenía el superintendente, era de Walter. Él no es inmortal si se tiene su misma carne. Así fue como me le encontré, a él y a su madre. Le maté a ambos. Huimos con Eileen, aún tengo pesadillas y luego estoy aquí contándote todo y enfrentándome de nuevo a él. Con respecto a los números… son una especie de cuenta, cero, uno, uno, veintiuno. Cero, dos, uno, veintiuno. Quince, uno, veintiuno. Veinte, uno, uno, veintiuno, todos son cuentas, sólo que el número uno que va al centro se reemplaza por una barra de separación, eso es simple ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí ¿Por qué Walter creía que su madre era el departamento? —_«¿Qué clase de tipo piensa eso?»_

—Los padres de Walter le abandonaron en ese apartamento cuando recién nació, el superintendente lo recogió y lo entregó a la policía, él se quedó con el cordón. Lo que descubrí mediante las notas de Schreiber era que Walter había asistido a la Wish House, también otra cosa…

—¿Qué? —Definitivamente ese último tonito no me gustó nada.

—Walter Sullivan, fue la victima número once, uno, veintiuno.

—Grandioso —Musité cansada con cierto dejo de sarcasmo—. Según tú, el tipo que me tiene encerrada en el apartamento es el fantasma de un GRAN bebé que quiere a su mami y que cree que yo tengo la culpa.

—Si tú lo pones así… también debes saber algo… ¿Recuerdas que te nombre a un pequeño niño?

—Sí —Asentí.

—Él también era Walter Sullivan —Respondió, para luego señalar el agujero detrás del altar—. ¿Ves ese agujero? Bueno, ese es la única manera de entrar y salir del apartamento.

—Henry… —Llamé—. Yo ya he visto a ese pequeño niño, en una tumba, de una mujer, llamada Sarah Colleman, me dijo que era su madre ¿Crees que la mujer enterrada ahí es su verdadera madre?

—No lo dudo, si encontró el lugar donde está su madre… eso explica porque no nos ha matado a Eileen y a mí —Se tomó el mentón—. Aunque no veo el caso de tenerte encerrada y el hecho de habernos traído aquí.

—Supongo que algo más quiere —Susurré—. ¿Cómo era Walter?

—Bueno ya has visto al pequeñín, Walter grande es un tanto… ¿Cómo decirlo?… ¿Psicópata? —Lo miré de reojo—. A no ser que en el inframundo tengan guardarropa, él vestía con pantalones color marrón claro, y un abrigo azul… muchos dijeron ver "Al hombre del abrigo"

—¿Abrigo, dices? —Lo miré a los ojos, recordé al tipo del edificio que intentó matarme, que también estaba en el sueño del subterráneo, al que "asesiné" en el manicomio y el que apareció en el cementerio, salvándome la vida—. No puede ser.

—¿Le has visto ya? —Concluyó Henry.

—Un par de veces, pero quería… advertirme de algo o de alguien… no entendí mucho.

—Uhm… yo tampoco entendía al principio, pero date un tiempo para canalizar lo que está pasando.

—Bien… supongo que lo haré, pero es extraño que este dejando notitas como esta —Le extendí un papel, el mismo que había encontrado al lado de las rosas.

"_Estas veintiún rosas son para nuestra madre… ¿La has visto verdad?_

_302"_

—¿Por qué coloca el número del apartamento? —Henry analizó un momento más la nota—. ¿Por qué dice "Nuestra Madre"?

—No lo entiendo, y el número que sale no hace referencia al apartamento, sino más bien al número de la tumba —Aclaré—. Y no tengo ni idea del por qué pone "nuestra" madre.

—Uhm… creo que las veintiún rosas, representa las veintiún personas que pensaba asesinar —Sacó por conclusión—. ¿Qué querrá decir con "La has visto"?

—Eso es lo extraño —Dije—. En mi pasada por el manicomio, encontré un expediente de Sarah Colleman, encontré una fotografía de ella y su esposo… ahora que lo pienso… Mark Sullivan… todo encaja.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Mark Sullivan es el padre de Walter y Sarah Colleman es la madre, pero… —Me detuve, recordando por unos segundos el diario de Kaufmann—. Henry, encontré un diario de un tal Michael Kaufmann en un sala llamada Matron, explicaba que el señor Colleman, padre de Sarah estaba a punto de morir y que Mark quería quedarse con el dinero a toda costa.

—Al punto, Haley —Instó el castaño.

—Hicieron pasar a Sarah por demente y la encerraron en Cedar Grove Sanitarium…

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

—Encontré un cuerpo putrefacto de una mujer, tenía un corte de cesárea, en la habitación estaba la fotografía que te nombre, ponía "Con amor Mark" lo que me hace suponer que ese cuerpo es de Sarah.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

—El diario de Kaufmann, también decía que Sarah, antes de ingresar al hospital, estaba en una depresión, pues había perdido un hijo, a lo que quiero llegar es que luego ella estuvo embarazada de nuevo, pero a ese bebé se lo arrebataron de sus manos al nacer.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que… Walter quiere que encontremos a "su hermano"?

—Hermana —Corregí—. El diario de Kaufmann especificaba que era niña, que la habían llevado a la Wish House, pero que la adoptaron de inmediato… buscarla sería como buscar un aguja en un pajar… a no ser que…

—¿Qué cosa? —Suspiró Henry.

—Eh… nada interesante, es sólo que creo haber empezado a recordar cierta parte de mi vida que había olvidado —Hice una pausa—. Este pueblo tiene cosas que necesito recordar.

—¿Cómo está eso? —Henry se acomodó sobre la dura banca.

—Tengo un pasado oscuro sabes. Sé que hice algo abominable, pero no recuerdo que fue o como paso, tengo unos recuerdos vagos, nada concreto. Además cada vez que trato de recordarlo, un dolor se apodera de mi cabeza y es insoportable. Te voy a contar algo, algo que sólo yo sé y mi fallecida madre… nunca se la he contado a nadie, pero necesito desahogarme.

—Puedes confiar en mi —Afirmó Henry.

—Recuerdo que viví aquí, en Silent Hill, cuanto tiempo no lo sé… sólo lo sé, también recuerdo que hubo una discusión en mi casa cuando llegué, desde ahí tengo una gran laguna mental. Haciendo memoria, me encuentro huyendo con mi madre en un coche, papá no viene, tengo miedo y mamá está alterada, ambas bañadas en sangre. Tuvimos un accidente —Hago una pausa, Henry me está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y boquiabierto—. Recuerdo despertar en un hospital, cuando vi la fecha en el calendario no podía creer… era quince de enero de mil novecientos noventa y siete.

—¿Qué con eso? —No entiendió.

—Recuerdo bien la fecha cuando huimos tres de diciembre del noventa y cinco.

—¡Qué!

—Estuve en coma… todo un año, desde ese instante para atrás tengo imágenes solamente —Me recargué en el respaldo de madera—. Y una idea demente se me lanza a la cabeza de vez en vez.

—¿Cuál?

—Mis padres no son mis verdaderos padres —Susurré casi con vergüenza.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Recuerdo que papá gritaba algo realmente incoherente y yo tenía las venas de las muñecas cortadas. Y en mi cuarto mensajes extraños aparecieron. Recuerdo uno en específico… "Tu familia es mentira"

—Vaya… —Suspiró Henry—. Uhm… Haley con respecto a lo que dijo en deán antes de morir…

—¿Qué con ello?

—He buscado sobre las sagradas escrituras de Silent Hill, esto fue hace meses…

—Sabes… —Lo interrumpí—. Ese viejo loco me llamo "Guardián de la Luz", dijo que tenía que vencer al falso Dios que quiere la Ascensión de la madre ¿Qué has leído sobre ello?

—Escuché sobre el culto de la Madre Ascendida, es como una subdivisión del culto de Valtiel. El falso Dios claramente es Walter Sullivan… él quería que su madre subiera a los cielos.

—Smithson dijo que yo tenía la "venerable" misión de matarlo, para así, luego dar mi sangre para el verdadero Dios y otras estupideces más; También involucró a mi vecino, lo llamó "El Protector del Guardián de la luz"… es un derroche de imaginación.

Henry rio por lo bajo.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De que tengas tiempo de hacer bromas… yo no estaba como tú cuando me metí en este embrollo.

—¿Cómo llegaste?

—Tuve un accidente, ya te lo dije —Respondió sin más, la puse una cara de "Quiero saberlo todo"—. Choqué contra una valla de contención con mi auto.

—Lo escuché, en las noticias por la radio… provocaste un gran atochamiento, sabes —Dije con desgano—. Aún no te encuentran.

—Muy graciosa —Respondió, se puso de pie—. Pero bueno… hay un sagrado libro que husmear.

—Tienes toda la razón mi querido Henry —Le acompañé estirándome perezosamente. Miré una vez más el cuadro de "Alessa", me fijé en ese bebé que traía en los brazos y unos recuerdos asaltaron mi cabeza rápidamente, todo unidos.

"_Pero el guardián de la luz no se lo permitió. Claro que la descendencia debe cumplir con lo que se le ha encomendado: detener la ascensión de la madre. Pero…cuidado, aquel que se crea 'El Salvador' tendrá que ser capaz de adentrarse más allá del límite de lo establecido. Entrará en SU juego, entrará en SU mundo, donde el Dios gobierna, donde él es inmortal y donde solo SU sangre podrá detenerlo."_

"_Insiste en que su hija fue arrebatada de sus brazos al nacer, según nuestro médico, el señor Kaufmann ha revelado que la mujer no presenta ningún síntoma de haber estado embarazada._

_La única visita autorizada hasta el momento es su esposo Mark Sullivan"_

"_Yo no intento matarte…lo que quiero es protegerte…"_

"_¿¡No lo has entendido, verdad Haley!, ¡no te puede dar lo mismo! ¡Tú y yo estamos destinados juntos!, ¡Estamos aquí, porque pertenecemos a este lugar!"_

"_Para que recuerdes los años felices…, con amor, Mark"_

"_6 de Agosto de 1987_

_Hoy llegan Mark y su esposa desde South Ashfield. La mujer está algo shockeada… al parecer acaba de perder a su hijo en un parto muy complicado, hace cinco años y aún no puede salir de la depresión, y la verdad no me importa"._

"_25 de Enero de 1991_

_Claro ahora Mark, Lisa y yo disfrutamos del dinero que nos toca de su herencia. Me da de repente cargo de conciencia por ello, pero sé que no soy el culpable._

_Mark ya casi no viene a visitarla, y cuando viene no es más que si no para golpearla, insultarla o abusar de ella."_

"_3 de Febrero de 1991_

_Todo está a punto de estallar, se lo advertí a Sullivan, esto está todo patas para arriba. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Colleman? No podemos ocultar su embarazo. Simplemente no podemos."_

"_30 de Noviembre de 1991_

_Ya nació, fue una niña. Claro que Sullivan ha ordenado que me deshaga del bebé. Pensé como primera opción el lago. Pero no puedo, he decidido, aunque en contra de la voluntad de mi amigo, entregar a la niña al orfelinato. La directora de la Wish House me debe un par de favores, es hora de cobrárselos."_

"_26 Septiembre de 2005_

_Sarah ha muerto…"_

"…_La Madre, progenitora del falso creyente dejó de creer en la misericordia de Valtiel siendo desterrada a la tierra eternamente"_

"_La Madre, a pesar de las inclemencias logró dar, desde sus entrañas, al protector de la Luz, siendo este de la misma sangre que el Dios pagano autoproclamado"_

"_Interesante… siguiendo con lo que usted me dice se supone que "el falso Dios" y el "guardián de la luz" son ¿hermanos?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Y también me dijo que yo, era el guardián de la luz, pero yo, yo no tengo hermanos"_

"_Estas veintiún rosas son para nuestra madre…¿la has visto verdad?_

_302"_

"_Sarah Colleman"_

_ 27 – VII - 1962_

_+ 15 – III – 2005_

"_Mis padres no son mis verdaderos padres"_

"_Tu familia es mentira"_

_«No puede ser»_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Kyaaaa! Seeh no quería pero tengo que separarlo en dos partes. Ya se habrán dado cuenta del pasado oscuro de Haley, Bueno si no se han dado cuenta aún, lo sabrán literalmente en la segunda parte. Si se preguntan si era necesario recopilar todo en un puro flashback, sí lo era.**

**Como lo prometí, apareció Henry (. baba) ¿para qué estará en el pueblo maldito? Ya lo sabrán, recuerden 'segunda parte'. Y quiero hacer una aclaración. Si Josh es hijo de James y Mary (nunca nombrado XD) su nombre completo sería Josh Sunderland Sheperd. El punto es que no lo confundan con el Josh/Joshua Sheperd que aparece en Silent Hill Homecoming, cuando se hayan concienciado de que NO es él (este mensaje va dirigido a cierto muchacho apodado Ray, mi "algo más que amigo" para que deje de fastidiar con el tema de Josh ò.ó), pueden continuar con la historia, hablando de Josh ¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer que habrá llamado? ¿Será Lisa? ¿Será Kaufmann con travestismos otra vez? XDDDDD**

**No saben cuánto moleste con este capítulo, la última parte está toda escrita de nuevo, porque lo había escrito y no me gusto como quedó, lo borré y lo escribí de nuevo PERO a la luz no se le ocurrió nada mejor que cortarse ù.ú y borrar casi la mitad de lo que había escrito, ò.ó Gracias al coso de recuperación pude salvar algo, pero aun así tuve que reescribir buena parte… **

**Bueno, dejen un review, sólo les adelanto que… habrá sorpresa, sangre, discusiones, adelantos, venganzas…más sangre, neblina, recuerdos, y un encuentro con el pasado…**

**Un saludo a todos los que leen y dejan review! ^-^**


	11. Invoking the past Part II

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XI – Invoking the Past. Part II.**

* * *

—¿Sucede algo? —Me tomé las sienes con dolor _«¿Por qué vuelvo a sentirme mal?»_ Henry estaba a mi lado, aferrándome fuertemente—. Haley, respóndeme.

—Me duele… —Respondí con dificultad, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar de un minuto a otro—. Henry… ayúdame.

—Eso intento pero no sé cómo —Habló mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la banca de madera. Era la primera banca y me recostó sobre ella—. Tal vez necesitas descansar.

—Necesito un cabeza nueva… —Me cuesta respirar, y siento como mi presión baja, en medio de mi estado puedo ver los ojos de Henry, está preocupado—. No te preocupes… mejor, ¿Puedes traer el maldito libro?

—Claro que sí —Asiente y se aleja hasta el atril que esta en el altar, tomó el libro y lo trajo hacía donde estaba, sonríe al verme y toma mi mano _«Mi presión está más abajo que un topo en su madriguera» _La mano de Henry es cálida, en cambio la mía es fría—. ¿Quieres que te lea?

—Fuera de broma, me encantaría… —Cerré los ojos fuertemente, se mojaron con algunas lágrimas que no alcanzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—Lo que te parezca interesante…

* * *

Tarareaba un canción infantil _"Mambrú se fue a la guerra"_… creo, es que acaso ¿Había algo más interesante que hacer?

Hasta ahora nada, más que dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el condenado parque, ¿Cómo sabría quien le había llamado? Estaba seguro que era mujer, tan sordo como su abuelo no estaba. Suspiró por enésima vez antes de sentarse, agotado, en una de las bancas _«Bueno, querido Josh, lamento informarte que acabas de ser timado»_. Odiaba las bromas por teléfono, claro, cuando se las hacían a él, cuando las hacía él, era divertidísimo.

A pesar de sus diecinueve años, era muy infantil. Se consideraba un bufón, de los buenos, no de esos que hacen bromas pesadas o aquellos que se pasan de listos. Su abuelo siempre le repetía _"Con cuidado Josh, no todas las personas tiene tu mismo humor"_, vaya que sí, él era sarcástico, pero Haley le superaba y por mucho, recordó la primera vez que la vio. Oh sí, creyó que era una de esas mujeres frikis, que le gustan los bares y coleccionar música rara, decir cosas realmente extrañas ó simplemente alejarse del tumulto de personas. _"Una inadaptada social"_ como lo llamaría su profesor de sociología.

Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, al menos él se sorprendió _«Vaya mujer que es»_. A pesar de no conocerla mucho, le caía bien, con su mirada de reojo. Lo poco que la veía siempre intentaba hablarle, pero ella, o era sorda ó simplemente estaba en plan de _"ignóralo"_, y debía confesarse a si mismo, que, en cierto modo, le gustaba que lo tratase de esa manera. Pero si debía ser sincero, Haley, la antisocial Haley, siempre encerrada en su departamento, siempre con frases realmente sin sentido para él, siempre con la aparente broma en sus labios. Esa Haley, en apenas una semana, se había raptado, por completo, su, ahora rencoroso, corazón. Rencoroso ¿Por qué? La misma discusión de siempre, y la misma respuesta recurrente: Su padre, James Sunderland _"el desaparecido en acción"_ como solía llamarlo cuando su abuelo no andaba cerca.

No entendía por qué le odiaba, era cierto, él le abandonó. Pero ni que se diga, tampoco lo llegó a conocer tanto, su madre había muerto y su padre se había encerrado, desde ese momento, por sí sólo en una dura concha, que ni siquiera su tierna inocencia de infante podía romper. Eso era lo que más le había dolido, la indiferencia de su propio papá _«Papá… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le dije así» _¿Por qué pensaba en esto ahora? Estaba en un pueblo de mierda rodeado por extrañas criaturas, esperando, sentado en una banca, a una mujer. Una mujer que no conocía en absoluto.

—Josh… Sunderland —Hablaron desde su lado izquierdo, la voz era suave, de mujer _«Al fin»._ Giró, sacando los recuerdos que atormentaban su mente. En efecto, ahí había una mujer, prefirió no deducir su edad, no hubiera podido. La mujer era rubia, su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos azules, su piel era de porcelana y sus labios tenían un ligero brillo rosa. No era más alta que Haley, metro setenta y cinco, más o menos. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negro y unas botas sobre el pantalón, negras también. Su playera era de color verde oscuro con un mensaje escrito en japonés. Era definitivo, no la conocía.

—Eh… ¿Tú eres la que me ha llamado? —Preguntó saliendo de su trance.

—Sí —Josh se puso de pie y dio dos pasos temeroso, la mujer retrocedió los mismo que él _«¿Cuántos años tendrá? Supongo que es mayor que yo… ¿Veinticinco?»_ —. Oh cielos… eres tan parecido.

—Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?

—Tú no a mi, pero yo a ti sí —Respondió con una sonrisa que a Josh le dio mala espina—. Mi nombre es Laura.

—¿Laura? No, definitivamente no te conozco… —Respondió Josh—. Y no entiendo como es que tú sabes de mi… bueno supongo que tampoco importa… ¿Por qué me llamaste? Dijiste que te urgía hablar conmigo.

—Exactamente —Suspiró—. Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo te haya conocido…

—Oye… es espeluznante que sepas sobre mi, si ni siquiera te he visto… en mi vida.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada —Agregó otra de esas sonrisitas extrañas—. Como dijiste, te he citado aquí para charlar sobre algo que te puede interesar mucho.

—¿Y como qué sería eso? —Preguntó el castaño no muy seguro.

—De tu pasado…

—Como si quisiera saberlo… quizás mi futuro quisiera saber, pero no veo el caso de saber mi pasado —Interrumpió, para comenzar a caminar rumbo al aparcadero de autos—. Bueno, lamento decirte que has perdido el tiempo…

—Es sobre tu padre… —Espetó Laura, dándose la vuelta, Josh se detuvo en seco y sólo giro la cabeza hacía ella—. No te hubiera llamado si no fuera realmente importante.

—No estoy interesado —Respondió secamente, para continuar su camino.

—¡Josh, espera! —Sintió un apretón en su antebrazo—. Tienes que escucharme, lo que te diré cambiará tu perspectiva sobre él.

—¿Y tú quién te crees? —El ojiverde dijo con enojo—. ¿Eres su paloma mensajera, su sirvienta o su solapadora?

—Ninguna de las tres, sólo quiero aclararte las cosas, te repito, las cosas no son como tú crees —La chica seguía hablando en un tono calmado, así que se jugó su última carta, sabía que si lo decía Josh no se negaría—. También implica a tu madre.

—¿Mi madre… qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? —Josh, se soltó del agarré, más bien, Laura lo soltó—. Explícate.

—Sabía que no me dirías que no —Dijo la rubia, satisfecha, dio un suspiro de cansancio y le dio la espalda al castaño, rememorando aquel día—. Muchas cosas sucedieron en este pueblo, en este parque… cosas que ni tú te imaginas.

—Viniendo de mi padre y de este pueblo… —Dejó la frase en alto para señalar alrededor—. Créeme, no me sorprendería… en absoluto.

—Me parece bien, necesito que mantengas tu mente muy abierta, porque lo que vas a escuchar cambiará radicalmente todo lo que has llamado vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hoy, Josh Sunderland… sabrás toda la verdad.

* * *

—Lo que me parezca más interesante ¿Eh? —Henry sonrió a pesar de todo, estaba preocupado por mi, pero no quería eso.

—No te hagas el gracioso —Di una sonrisa torcida.

—Bien, dice algo así como… —Abrió la primera página y se sorprendió—. Oh rayos…

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté un poco más repuesta.

—Esto está escrito en un idioma extraño… símbolos… —Me mostró la primera página, como dijo, símbolos por doquier _«Excelente lo único que me faltaba»._

—No puede ser… —Refunfuñé tomándome la cabeza—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Ni idea —Suspiró con fatiga, lanzando la _"sagrada"_ escritura a un rincón, enseguida se frotó los ojos.

—Henry mi bolso… —Se me había ocurrido una idea.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —_«Ya verás»._ Me senté en la banca lentamente y con dolor aún, ahora un poco menos, abrí el cierre y saqué el laptop

—Supongo que Google puede tener la respuesta ¿No crees?

—¿Funciona? —Henry dobló una ceja, incrédulo.

—Confía —Susurré, encendí el aparato _«¡Bien, funciona!»_ —. Te lo dije.

—¿Y qué es lo que intentas averiguar? —Mi compañero tomó asiento junto a mí, mirando la pantalla iluminada.

—Sobre el maldito Guardián de la luz y el Falso Dios —Respondí tecleando en el buscador, enseguida de mostro una página.

—Es una página ocultista ¿Crees que sea confiable?

—Lo es —Contesté muy segura mostrado una imagen en la pantalla, la misma que decoraba una de las paredes, luego señalé el nombre de la página y di un suspiro—. Aunque no lo creas trabajo en una editorial, investigamos sucesos paranormales ó enigmas policiales… esta página es de nuestra propiedad, estoy completamente segura que la información es cien porciento real.

—Vaya… —Dio una risa esperanzadora—. Cuando vivía en South Ashfield trabajaba en un periódico, como fotógrafo.

—¿Tú sacaste las fotos que dejaste en el apartamento?

—Sí —Dijo con desgana—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan?

—La mayoría son de Silent Hill, el lago, la iglesia, el faro, el centro… son hermosas, pero a veces me dan escalofríos —Recordé la vez en que entré a la alcoba y me quedé viendo la foto del lago, era como si me llamara, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente—. Bueno, a lo que nos convoca.

—Eh… sí —Henry me estaba mirando con una mueca de sonrisa.

—Oye esto… _"La cultura nativa de Silent Hill indica que un Dios llamado Valtiel es el creador/fundador de toda la raza humana. Dios, creó 'escritos' llamadas las Sagradas Escrituras, donde exponían sus mandatos, pero sólo uno era el primordial: 'No creeréis en otro ni juzgaras mis palabras, aquel que lo haga tendrá una muerte despiadada y será juzgado, no por mí, si no por aquellos… mis elegidos'_. _'Los elegidos', eran personas dedicadas al culto, hay quienes los consideran un grupo de fanáticos religiosos. La historia cuenta que el Dios nacería de una mujer llamada Alessa, su madre. El culto de Silent Hill indica que todos los pecados se pagarán en la Tierra y que Dios vendrá a la Tierra para la salvación de la Humanidad."_

—¿Eso en que ayuda?

—¡Henry! —Llamé la atención—. No seas impaciente hombre.

—Que genio el tuyo.

—"_Las Sagradas Escrituras dicen que, la 'Madre', alguien que es un ser poderoso como Valtiel. No confundir con Alessa. Pertenece a una subdivisión del culto de Valtiel. Adoraban a una mujer hermosa, con poderosas cualidades, que Descenderá a nosotros para la salvación de la Humanidad._ _En alguna parte de estas escrituras indican que la Madre dio a luz a un pequeño niño, un error para el culto. Se detiene a explicarnos que este pequeño elevaba a su madre a los más altos niveles de poder, sobrepasando a Valtiel. Mediante un ritual, llamado los 'Veintiún sacramentos' la madre puede descender para estar con nosotros _—Realicé una pausa—. _Este pequeño, de denominó Dios, para los seguidores de Valtiel, se llamó el Falso Dios. Este creó un mundo donde él gobierna, con extrañas criaturas y puertas. Sin embargo la madre fue desterrada y obligada a sufrir inclemencias. Tuvo otro bebé, se dice que sería mujer. La llaman: Guardián de la Luz, ya que traerá la luz de la verdad sobre los creyentes y liberará a Valtiel del encierro que lo a atormentado por años._ _Como ustedes, lectores, podrán suponer entonces, Falso Dios y Guardián de la luz (El salvador) son hermanos. También esta escrito que la penúltima batalla será entre estos dos personajes, así será como el Guardián de la Luz derroté a Falso Dios, así luego sacrificará su propio cuerpo para la liberación de Dios._ _Un inciso dice que Falso Dios es inmortal, mientras que Guardián de la Luz, es mortal. Otro indica que para proteger la luz de la verdad esta el Protector del Guardián de la Luz, alguien que esta dispuesto a dar su vida por cumplir con lo que le ha encomendado._ _Como ultima cosa dice que el Dador de la Sabiduría esta encargado de mostrar el camino que debe seguir el Guardián de la Luz_. _No se sabe exactamente que función cumple, los personajes como el Protector ó el Dador, ni tampoco el resultado de la batalla, tampoco indica cuál será la última batalla, muchas de las partes de la 'Biblia Original' del culto han sido dañadas en un gran incendio que azoto al pueblo hace años. Y aquellas partes que están a salvo están escritas en un código que muy pocos saben leer"_

—Aunque no lo creas, ya sabía todo esto —Suspiré, mientras Henry frotaba sus brazos _«¿Tiene frío?»_ —. ¿Me escuchaste?

—¿Ah? —Levantó la cabeza _«No me estaba escuchando…»_—. C-claro que sí.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada —Respondió rápidamente—. Es sólo que deberíamos irnos… eso es todo.

—Henry, estuve pensando en algo —Comencé, bajé la vista, esto me reconfirmaba lo que mi mente había estado formulando—. Todo encaja, tú mencionaste que Walter quería revivir a su madre mediante un ritual denominado _"Veintiún Sacramentos"_, las Sagradas Escrituras dicen que, la Madre descenderá a la Tierra mediante este mismo ritual, lo que me hace suponer que la Madre, no es más que la madre de Walter, que es el Falso Dios y la madre de Walter no es más que Sarah Colleman. Luego menciona que Walter y el Guardián de la Luz, son hermanos y Smithson dijo que yo era ese Guardián. Y esa nota que dice _"Para nuestra madre"_ claramente estaba escrita para mí. Henry…

—Sé donde quieres llegar —Se puso de pie muy rápido, estaba nervioso—. Pero no tiene sentido alguno, tal vez por casualidad encontraste esa nota… Haley, no tiene lógica tú tenías a un padre y una madre… es simplemente imposible lo que estas pensando.

—No lo es, me encontré con el hombre del abrigo… con Walter Sullivan, él dijo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos… que yo estaba aquí porque pertenecía este lugar —Dije con desespero.

—No, no… no tiene sentido… no puede ser —Él también estaba desesperado, como si supiera algo que no me hubiera contado, caminó con paso firme por el largo pasillo central, _«¿Se va a así sin más?»._

—¡Henry! —Llamé, se dio vuelta—. ¡La hija de Sarah Colleman fue arrebatada de sus brazos cuando nació, fue llevaba a la Wish House y fue adoptada por una pareja!

—¿Qué tiene ver eso?

—Henry… —La angustia me estaba superando _«Mi familia era una mentira»_—. Henry… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, aunque me duela en el alma… mis padres, aquellos que yo llamé padres, en realidad no lo son… ni siquiera me parezco a ellos…

—Te estás volviendo loca —Musitó, acercándose nuevamente a mi—. No dejes que esto te afecte.

—¡No, Henry! —Espeté con furia—. ¡Mírame Henry! ¡Mírame y niégame que me parezco a Walter Sullivan!

—No… —Intentó decir.

—¡No me mientas, tú no por favor! —Me tomé la cabeza, no sabía si las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas eran de dolor o de la verdad que acabada de conocer, ó el complicado hecho de que era hermana del asesino en serie Walter Sullivan o que mi vida, todo aquello que llamaron vida era una mentira; Estaba cansada y mi voz casi no salía—. Henry… niégame… niégame que cuando me vez… te recuerdo, en cierto modo, a él…

—No… —Suspiró y me aferró fuertemente en un abrazo, acariciando mi cabello suavemente, mientras hundía mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, mi llanto era opacado por la tela gris—. Tranquila, todo va a pasar… siempre pasa…

—¿Por qué yo? —Dije apenas—. No es justo…

—No sé que decirte… —Decía el castaño—. No creo que se pueda decir algo en este momento, al menos no que te haga sentir mejor.

—Quiero morir… quiero que este dolor acabe…

Un ruido.

_«¿Quién aplaude?»_. Se oyeron pasos en la vacía iglesia, resonaban en todo el entorno silencioso, que de vez en vez era interrumpido por mis lamentos.

—Al fin… has descubierto la verdad —Henry me separó un poco de su cuerpo, y me giré para ver quien era la imbécil que había hablado—. ¿Qué quedará ahora para la pobre Haley?

—Lisa… —Mascullé con ira _«Tú eres una de las culpables»_—. ¿Vienes a dar la cara?

—¿Yo, por qué? —Preguntó casi ofendida—. Yo no te hecho nada.

—¡Cállate! —Gruñí—. Cierra tu maldita boca antes de que te dé un tiro.

—No harías eso —Aseguró, levantando la vista hacía Henry—. Henry Twonshensd… no debiste irte del hospital Alchemilla, aún estás convaleciente.

—¡Cierra el pico, bruja! —Respondió calmadamente—. Y si me fui, era problema mío, no tuyo ¿O qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a quedar ahí? En ese infierno.

—No, no pensé eso —Respondió, ya no llevaba ese uniforme de enfermera, sino una túnica negra, como los del cuadro, como la de Smithson.

—¿Tú perteneces al culto, verdad? —Consulté.

—Claro que sí.

—Bien… —Susurré alzando el revólver que traía en mi bolsillo enganchado, y dije con tono amenazante, dispuesta a todo—. Entonces tiene tres segundos para darme una buena razón del porqué no debería acabar con tu maldita vida en este momento… uno… dos…

* * *

—¿Sabías que tu padre estuvo en este mismo parque hace dieciséis años…? —Preguntó Laura caminando por la gravilla.

—Desapareció hace dieciséis años, cuando vino aquí… a Silent Hill —Respondió Josh—. Dijo algo que no entendí, algo sobre mi madre.

—Tu madre había muerto —Agregó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Josh alzó la mirada, que hasta ahora se mantenía en sus pies.

—Fui compañera de habitación de tu madre con el hospital Brookhaven, ella era muy buena.

—Supongo que lo era… —Dijo con desgana, encogiéndose de hombros—. Era muy pequeño cuando ella murió.

—Yo me fui del pueblo con tu padre, para entonces yo tenía ocho años.

—¿Mi padre está vivo? —Preguntó con un dejo de impresión.

—Oh sí… todo este tiempo ha estado vivo.

—Maldito… —Masculló con cólera, apretando los puños—. Todo este tiempo ha estado vivo y ni siquiera se ha dignado a llamar para decir por último que estaba bien, y mi abuelo, mi inocente abuelo, rezando siempre por él, porque estuviera bien y su hijo tan campante… estaba vivo.

—Tranquilízate.

—No, no me voy a calmar —Hizo una pausa _«Laura no tiene la culpa»_—. En cierta forma me alegro de que viva aún.

—Creí que le odiabas.

—Exacto, pero tengo un par de verdades que decirle y años que echarle en cara.

Un ruido, los hizo dar vuelta, en los arbustos salía una grotesca criatura, no tenía manos, si no más bien parecía que las tenía fundidas con el torso, se movía raro, parecía un humano.

—Cuidado —Alertó Laura—. Son lentos, pero tiran un polvo que es ácido, si te tocan estarás frito… literalmente.

—Tenemos que correr —Musitó Josh.

—No, dispárale con la pistola que te dio esa mujer —Josh la miro impresionado _«¿Cómo lo sabe?»_ —. Te he estado vigilando desde que pusiste tu mente en este pueblo ¡Ahora, dispara!

Desenfundó el revólver y disparó sin cesar, uno, dos tres, cuatro _«¡Cuántos son!»_

—¡Olvídalo tenemos que irnos de aquí! —Laura tomó su brazo y lo sacó corriendo del parque.

—¡Podemos usar mi jeep!

—¡No hay tiempo! —La muchacha condujo a Josh por las calles desiertas, bueno, ni tan desiertas, sin contar a los numerosos bichos que salían al asecho.

—¡Donde vamos!

—¡Hospital Brookhaven!

* * *

—¡Tres! —Apreté ese gatillo sin vacilar, la mano suave de Henry empujó el arma hacía abajo. La bala dio contra el concreto incrustándose ahí—. ¡Pero que demo…!

—No te conviertas en Walter —Dijo simplemente.

—¡Qué! —Pregunté no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir—. ¡Pero quién te crees…!

—Silencio —Mandó a callar poniendo un dedo en mis labios—. Confía en mi… sé lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Deberías hacerle caso al señor Twonshends… —Interrumpió Lisa—. Al menos uno de los dos sabe quién es su enemigo aquí.

—¡Te dije que te callaras maldita zorra! —Me quise abalanzar sobre ella pero los brazos de Henry me lo impedía—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Tranquilízate! —Susurraba a mi oído—. Escucha lo que tiene que decir.

—Gracias Henry… —Dijo la rubia—. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos a destruir al falso Dios.

—No puede ser… —Suspiré cansada—. Les diré algo a todos ustedes ¡No voy a ser el sicario de nadie! Y como para que se vayan enterando… ¡WALTER SULLIVAN ESTÁ MUERTO!

—No en su mundo…

—¡Al caño con su mundo! ¡Al caño contigo, con el culto, con Valtiel y con todos ustedes! —Grité—. ¡Si quieren destruir a su verdugo, háganlo ustedes mismos!

—No podemos…

—¡Yo tampoco! —Espeté—. ¡Tú, Kaufmann, y ese que debería ser mi padre, me las van a pagar! ¡Se van arrepentir de haber asesinado a mi madre y de convertir en asesino a mi hermano!

—¡No!

El sonido de las balas resonó estruendoso en toda la iglesia, creo que hubiera seguido disparando si el cargador no se hubiera vaciado y ese sonido característico del percutor sonando levemente. Miré a mi izquierda, Henry tenía su 45. en el aire, la recamara estaba desenganchada _«Y se supone que yo era la que tenía que calmarme»_. El cuerpo de Lisa comenzó a descomponerse _«¡Qué mierda!»_. La carne estaba putrefacta, la sangre estaba coagulada en ciertas zonas, se ponía de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro. Era asqueroso y extrañamente aliviador _«¿Por qué tengo esa extraña sensación?»_ Tal vez sea porque se lo merecía, merece eso y mucho más… Me giré donde Henry, estaba cabizbajo.

—Kaufmann la mató hace años, cuando ella le advirtió que le contaría todo a las autoridades… estamos en el purgatorio Haley, "_Ellos vivirían por la eternidad, sin perecer. Ellos buscaran ese reino a través del espíritu" _Aquellos que murieron y no hayan alcanzado la salvación serán obligados a pudrirse por el resto de la eternidad._  
_—¿Por qué…?

—Tengo las manos bañadas en sangre, no creo que una más haga la diferencia —Dijo, mientras sacaba otro cargador y lo colocaba en el arma, enseguida me tomó por los hombros y suspiró, _«Yo creí que no mataba ni una mosca, me equivoqué… otra vez»_—. Haley… yo no sabía que… ellos asesinaron a Sarah Colleman, creí que había muerto naturalmente.

—La dejaron morir, Henry —Informé recordando ese cadáver en S9—. No te preocupes, todos nos equivocamos.

—No, cometí un error, muy grande —Dejó caer sus brazos al costado— Creí que podía ayudarte si los ayudaba a ellos.

—¿Qué? —Dije confundida.

—Antes de saber que Walter era tu hermano… y que ellos empezaron con toda esta pesadilla, yo… debía ayudarte a destruir el olvidado fantasma de Walter Sullivan —Confesó.

—No lo puedo creer… —Musité boquiabierta—. ¿Tú estabas de su lado?

—Estaba… —Reconfirmó—. Pero Walter está muerto, su _"espíritu"_ quiere algo y te encerró en el apartamento… déjame ayudarte.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿Y cómo pretendes que confié en ti después de lo que me acabas de decir?

—Sé que hice mal, pero en mi defensa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que acabo de enterarme —Agregó avergonzado _«Claro que debe estarlo, ¿Cómo pude fiarme de él?»_—.Necesito que me perdones.

—Traicionaste mi confianza —Dije rencorosamente—. ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone?

—Sólo inténtalo… —Musitó—. Yo sólo quería que la pesadilla terminara de una buena vez, cuando derroté a Walter la primera vez creí que sería para siempre, pero no, Walter convirtió mi vida en un infierno.

—¿Y la vida de él qué? —Pregunté enojada—. ¿Acaso él no cuenta? ¿Y yo? ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y mi vida?

—¡Entiéndeme Haley, vi morir gente… personas que nada le hicieron a él! ¡Intentó matarme, intentó matar a Eileen!

—Henry… —Esta discusión no llegaría a nada, sólo terminaríamos destruyéndonos mutuamente—. Ellos convirtieron la vida de mi hermano en un infierno, él sólo quería… quería ver a nuestra madre.

—Lo sé Haley, créeme que hasta cierto punto lo entendí, pero tú debes admitir también que no era la forma, ni el modo.

—Walter confió en el culto de la Madre Ascendida —Dije en voz baja, agotada con todo esto—. Y yo confié en ti y también me traicionaste y estoy consiente de que NO era la forma, ni el modo, pero las cosas nunca debieron ser así. Nada de esto estaría pasando si Mark Sullivan no hubiera sido un miserable avaro bueno para nada, un simple arribista… un maldito ser que merece lo peor, y yo me encargaré de eso.

Caminé parsimoniosamente hasta el agujero, estaba destrozada. Cada persona que conozco termina traicionándome, jamás pude fiarme de nadie. Siempre era tachada de rara, pensando en la escuela cosas que nadie de mi edad pensaba. Estupideces de una depresión endógena, hubo una época, cuando tenía 16 ó 17 años, cuando me dio. Vivíamos en Paleville, no muy lejos de este pueblo, recuerdo que comencé a lastimarme yo misma, cuando esos sueños aparecieron, no podía dormir y eso me frustraba, luego tuve un novio pero él era lo peor, ciertamente merecía morir quemado y es que no es muy inteligente prender velas en una casucha de madera. Lo único que lamente fue esa hermosa guitarra que tocaba. _"Mi madre"_ asistió a su funeral, yo me quedé en casa, recordando su traición, la de él y la de mi mejor amiga Danielle. Ellos me engañaron, traicionaron mi confianza.

A la semana después, sacaban en cuerpo sin vida de Danielle desde su sótano, vaya estúpida, se había ahorcado pues: _"No podía vivir sin Steve"._ Tampoco fui a su funeral. Pensé que jamás llegaría al extremo de quitarme la vida por alguien, pero me equivoque. Seis meses después me encontraba a mi misma en mi cuarto, la navaja suiza que ahora traía conmigo estaba en mi mano. Su hoja filosa contra la vena de mi muñeca recorriéndola de lado a lado, lo mismos con la otra. _"Mi madre"_ llegó media hora luego. Según ella me encontró en el sillón de la sala riendo como estúpida mientras llamada desesperadamente a alguien ¿Quién?, ahora lo recuerdo… Walter. Su figura estaba ahí, pelo castaño largo, ojos verdes. Me miraba con recelo, con compasión.

Luego de esos, otras circunstancias no menos "agradables" que las anteriores me llevaban a pararme en la azotea del edificio donde vivía, traía el cabello negro, suelto, mojado, mi ropa empapada, destilando gota tras gota símbolo que lo que antes había echo. Había rellenado la bañera con agua fría, había puesto hielo y me sumergí en ella _«Ahogarme era la idea, o congelarme… tal vez»_ Pero no funcionó, los reflejos me habían hecho subir a la superficie, tres veces. Descubrí una mejor solución. Subir hasta el piso veinte del edificio.

Era invierno, lo recuerdo bien porque el frío se colaba por debajo de mi playera, estaba tiritando en esa orilla de concreto. Tenía una vista preferencial de todo el pueblo, unos centímetros más y sabría que sabor tenía el concreto de la calle. Unos centímetros más y ese dolor acabaría. No recuerdo porqué era el dolor, algo estaba bloqueando ese recuerdo.

Ahora entiendo todo, me golpeé la cabeza cuando caí, no me había parecido tan doloroso caer desde un piso veinte, pero ¡Sorpresa! Jamás caí todos esos metros, más bien caí hacia atrás. Alguien me había agarrado de la playera y con fuerza me atrajo hacía atrás. Nunca supe quien fue y el daño que sufrí, no fue más allá de un chichón en la nuca e hipotermia. En este momento entiendo que aquel _"que me salvo"_ no era más ni menos que mi hermano.

Años más tarde comprendí que no valía la pena morir por esos problemas "existenciales". También entendí que era _"mi madre"_ la única que sufría con el tema. Además comencé a mirar la vida de cierto modo, alegre, sarcástica, una coraza tan dura que ni yo misma podía romper. Era huraña y ermitaña, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrada, leyendo artículos de música ó de misterios, vestía de negro y jugaba con la idea de la muerte. Me gustaba vivir el momento. Vivir rápido ó fundirme en un dolor eterno. Y en fin si no estaba en este mundo para algo realmente importante, al menos estaba para fastidiar, ocupar el puesto de alguien ó sencillamente para gastar oxigeno. Nadie se reía de mí desde ese momento. Hasta ahora.

Sentía rabia, dolor, angustia, un nudo en la garganta. Esas ansias de morir, ver fluir sangre, que el dolor físico superara en psicológico al menos por milésimas de segundo pero no funcionaba. No, ya no tenía a quien recurrir o en que escudarme. Me pregunto si Walter habrá pensado esto mismo, si se sentía como yo cuando descubrió la verdad, si él también intentó quitarse la vida, claro con la diferencia que él lo logro, pero con un fin de tras fondo. En cambio yo, de cobardía pura.

Ahora estaba enfrente de ese oscuro agujero con las manos agarrando el duro cemento, queriendo atravesarlo de lo tan fuerte que apretaba. Mis hombros se movían a causa de los espasmos. Las traicioneras gotas saladas surcaban mis mejillas de nuevo. Henry no había pronunciado palabra _«A lo mejor y se fue… sería excelente… ningún sermón o un "te lo dije" habría luego»_. Escuché pasos atrás mío, _«¡Rayos! No se ha ido»._ Su mano cálida tomó la mía, limpiando una lágrima de lado izquierdo, suavemente.

—No llores… —Susurró—. Nada ni nadie merece tus lágrimas.

—Cállate —Me solté del agarre—. No tienes ni una pizca de idea de lo que acabas de provocar, removiste mi cerebro, sacaste a flote recuerdos dolorosos… sólo quiero estar sola…

—No puedes estar sola…

—¡Déjame en paz! —Grité entrando al agujero, él dijo que iría a para al apartamento, entonces, bienvenido seas.

Sentí como si el agujero me adsorbiera y para cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente vi el techo del cuarto, el ventilador girando y girando como siempre, fruncí el ceño _«Estúpido ventilador»_ Me incorporé quedando sentada en la cama, miré a mi alrededor _«¿Cómo puedo pensar en este lugar?»_ La cama era de Henry, todo lo que estaba ahí era de Henry, lo que estaba afuera, en la cocina, en la sala de estar, en la lavandería… ¡TODO ERA DE HENRY! Me puse de pie, y recorrí el pasillo con desespero, las cadenas cubrían la puerta, las cogí y las jaloneé _«¡Quiero salir!»_

—¡Quiero salir! ¡Ayuda, sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxilio!

_Flashback_

—_¡Quiero salir! ¡Ayúdame Haley, te lo ruego! ¡No me dejes aquí!_

_La casa estaba ardiendo, las llamas y el humo negro se elevaban hacia el cielo oscuro. Era de noche, olía a quemado, madera ardiendo. Gritos adentro de la casa que era más bien una cabaña. Un hombre me pedía ayuda desde adentro. Me pregunté como se vería aquel hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos pardos achicharrándose._

—_Steve… quémate en el infierno, eso es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi _—_Susurré y abrí la mano enguantada dejando caer un bidón blanco que antes había tenido bencina, guardé la caja de fósforos en mi chaqueta._

_Una semana después. Estaba enfrente de la casa de Danielle, había entrado sin preguntar, no había nadie en casa y fui donde siempre se encontraba, su cuarto. La encontré bailando con unos audífonos puestos en los oídos conectados a un iPod. Al parecer no le afecto tanto la muerte de su amante, mi novio. Maldita zorra. No se dio cuenta de que estaba observándola, si no hasta que jalé el cable y ella me miró extrañada._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? _—_Preguntó quitándose los audífonos._

— _Eres una bastarda _—_Tenía un aspecto fatal, mis ojos ojerosos y lagrimas secas._

—_Estás loca…_

—_¡Era mi novio y tú mi amiga! _—_Le reproché_—._ ¡Y te acostaste con él…!_

—_Él lo quería y tú lo alejaste de ti… la tonta boba de Haley queriendo suicidarse… _—_Imitó una voz extraña_—._ Me acosté con él pero ya da igual… está muerto._

—_Tú también…_

—_¿Qué?…uhg _—_Sonó un crack de su cuello, la había tomado desde su mentón y lo había girado con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, su cuello se partió, tenía los ojos abiertos._

_Un crimen perfecto, hace meses los había descubierto, en ese tiempo aprendí a imitar la letra de Danielle, llevaba escrita "una carta suicida", la deje sobre la almohada, la misiva exponía una simple frase "No puedo vivir sin Steve". Organice todo como debería estar y arrastre el cuerpo de "mi amiga" hasta el sótano, colgué la cuerda y la amarré a su cuello. La otra parte la amarré a una viga y dejé en cuerpo caer, coloqué algo debajo para imitar que se había subido a él, después de eso me fui de la casa._

_Ese mismo día quemé los guantes del crimen y lance las cenizas al río._

_Fin del Flashback_

—No… —Dije ahogadamente, miré mis manos, estaban bañadas en sangre, recorrí la vista hasta mis antebrazos, sangraban, había estado rasguñándome con tal fuerza que ahora podía ver todo rojo—. Yo…

Sentía dolor, pero no era suficiente. Observé a mí alrededor, me puse de pie y caminé hasta el sillón al cual me deje caer luego, exponiendo mis brazos hacía el frente. Busque con dificultad la navaja en mi bolsillo, accioné el botoncito y la cuchilla salió rápidamente, la puse en mi cuello por el lado izquierdo. Vacilé un segundo con el filo presionado contra la piel De la garganta, ya había hecho un pequeño corte pues sentí algo chorreando por mi pecho. Mi mano tiritaba, apreté el mango de metal tallado _«¡Hazlo!»_

—¡No! —Gritó alguien.

Abrí los ojos, ahí estaba él, _«Esta vez no me detendrán»._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: O.o Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo releí en busca de faltas ortográficas. No puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso, ¡santa cachucha! Definitivamente me excedí. Bueno u.u ¿Qué puedo hacer? A veces mi imaginación esta muy sangrienta, a veces muy depresiva, creo que esta vez estaba en ambos estados u.ûU**

**Jajaja (Risa al estilo Walter cuando te da un tiro XD) ¿Quién será el "Superman" de Haley? ¿Tal vez Walter, no dejará que su hermana intenté matarse? Ash… no me odien por poner a Henry como el "malo maloso" de todo este lío, es sólo que si fuera el "bueno buenoso" (creo que ya lo es… baba *.*) la historia y su aparición no tendrían sentido alguno y no quiero que Henry sea como los otros personajes de relleno que tiene Silent Hill, que al final sólo sirven para que mueran de forma trágica, dolorosa y triste. Además me da pena matar a Henry TT^TT (Trauma arraigado desde que terminé SH4 con el final 21 Sacramentos, lloré toda una semana y me negué a tocar mi Play Station 2)**

**Bueno, qué más puedo decir ¡Oh! ¡Apareció Laura y el padre de Josh esta vivo! ¡Santa Macarena! Por si lo preguntaban no es una historia paralela sino más bien un crossover entre Silent Hill 2 y Silent Hill 4, como recordaran el prota de SH2 es James Sunderland, ¿ya sabrán cual es la verdad que quiere contarle Laura verdad? ¿Cómo es posible esto? Después de terminarlo en todos sus finales el elegido es… El final «Leave» (dejar) donde se tiene un último encuentro con Mary, pero James decide dejar el pueblo junto con Laura.**

**Lo tenía todo planeado desde un comienzo jajajaja (más risa made in Walter)**

**Okay, les envió un beso a los que leen y en especial a los que dejan review**

**Próximo Capitulo… mmm ¿Cómo se llamaba? XD**

**Buon giorno, buona sera ó buona notte, según a que hora hayan leído el capitulo (:P lo siento es que amplio mi lenguaje, desde el italiano al español esto significa: Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches respectivamente)**


	12. Walter, his ground, his blood

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XII – Walter, his ground, his blood.**

* * *

Mi mano tiritaba, apreté el mango de metal tallado _«¡Hazlo!»_

—¡No! —Gritó alguien.

Abrí los ojos, ahí estaba él, _«Esta vez no me detendrán»._

—No comentas una locura —Estaba parado en la salida del pasillo, tenía la mano alzada hacía mi—. Por favor… dame la navaja.

—Vete… —Moví levemente la cabeza en negación.

—No me iré, dame la navaja —Extendió su mano, cada vez se acercaba más.

—¡Aléjate! —Grité.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir… —Suplicó.

—Creo que cuando mueres… no tienes tiempo de arrepentirte —Murmuré cabizbaja _«Hora de cerrar los ojos… eternamente, lo siento… de verás lo siento mucho, Steve, Danielle, Henry, Josh, Walter… mamá»_ Inhalé hondo y apreté los dientes.

Un estruendoso ruido me sacó de mis cavilaciones, una brisa fría me invadió el rostro. Abrí los parpados, las ventanas… las ventanas se abrían y cerraban con rabia pura dejando que el viento de colara; La radio se encendió, chicharreaba de manera escandalosa, la TV daba imágenes perturbadoras, las cadenas de la puerta se remecían, las paredes crujían _«Estoy volviéndome loca»_

Una mano fuerte tomó la que tenía la navaja, sus ojos miraron fijamente los míos, por un segundo, hasta que comencé a forcejear con él. Pero él era hombre, más fuerte que yo, pero claro no me dejaría vencer. La navaja salió disparada hacía un rincón.

—¡Suéltame! —Grité, me tenía tomada por las muñecas, no podía hacer mucha fuerza debido al dolor de los rasguños que me auto infringí. Además no tenía ganas de defenderme, ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Creo que sólo seguía jalonando con aquel tipo de testaruda que era; Ese sentimiento de no querer ser débil, de no verme destruida, esa actitud justificaba, en cierta manera, mi forma de actuar en las últimas horas. Podría dejar que me ayudaran, pero ahí va de necia nuevamente, culpándome de todo, echándome encima todos los malpasares del mundo. Cavando mi propia tumba, pero ¡rayos! Me encontré con una roca en el camino, una de esas que te enseñan que es mejor no seguir cavando. En ese momento desfallecía sobre el suelo arrastrando conmigo a mi acompañante, me di un buen golpe en la nuca, dejé que mis músculos se relajaran, dejé de forcejear. ¡Okay me rindo!

Traté de tranquilizar mi respiración. Mis manos quedaron libres, las dejé caer al piso junto con todo mi cuerpo, lagrimas ya no habían, se secaron, sólo estaba ese maldito dolor _«Como duele»._ Los ruidos cesaron de manera gradual.

—Por un segundo creí que ibas a cometer una locura… —Musito Henry aliviado—. No lo vuelvas a hacer… por favor.

No dije nada, estaba mirando fijamente el cielo de apartamento, no quería moverme.

—H-Henry… ayúdame…

—No tienes porqué pedirlo… voy a ayudarte en todo lo que quieras —Aseguró tomándome por las muñecas y alzándome para que quedara sentada—. Estarás bien, yo me encargaré de ello.

—Soy lo peor… —Murmuré cansada—. Peor que cualquier cosa en este mundo… peor que Mark Sullivan…

—No digas eso —El castaño quitó los cabellos que cubrían mi mirada—. Al menos yo creo que eres una buena persona.

—Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente —Subí la mirada fijándola en los ojos de Henry—. Soy una vil asesina… maté a mi ex novio y a mi mejor amiga… por "despecho".

Se sorprendió y luego dio una sonrisa leve.

—Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, nadie lo es, todos hemos hecho alguna cosa de la cual nos arrepentimos después, lo malo es que es demasiado tarde… y lamentablemente no podemos retroceder el tiempo.

—Como si realmente quisiera retroceder el tiempo, prefiero saber lo que sucedió que mantenerlos ocultos, molestando cada vez más en mi mente… vivir eternamente con la incertidumbre… —Negué con la cabeza levemente—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

—Creo que deberías curarte esas heridas —Señaló mis brazos—. Luego veremos qué es lo que debemos hacer.

—Voy a darme un baño… —Anuncié poniéndome de pie, los rasguños ardían, pero ya no importaba nada de lo que pasara conmigo. Anduve parsimoniosamente por el pasillo en dirección al baño, arrastrando los pies, parecía un verdadero muerto viviente. Llegué al cuarto de baño. Estaba como siempre, no preste atención al agujero, me descalcé y me metí a la ducha aún con ropa. Di el agua fría, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de disfrutar una ducha. El agua cayó fuertemente sobre mi cabeza, mojando mi pelo y hombros principalmente. Vaya que estaba fría _«Así esta mejor…»._ Tomé asiento en la bañera, la ropa de pegaba a mi piel y el frío calaba mis huesos, me hacía perder la sensación en mis extremidades; La sangre se limpiaba de mis brazos y se mezclaba con la cristalina agua _«Henry debe pensar que realmente soy una demente suicida, ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que piense él? Ciertamente se ha convertido en una piedrita en el zapato ó un ángel guardián… ya no sé qué pensar sobre todo esto… no quiero que me supere pero… lo está haciendo, me siento débil mentalmente, quiero que todo esto terminé y que al final todos estemos "felices"»_ Decidí quitarme la ropa, era absurdo estar ahí _«Que imbécil me ha puesto todo esto»_ Me di mi merecida ducha.

Cuando terminé salí del baño y me metí rápidamente en el cuarto; Atendí mis heridas, ahora tenía dos extensiones de vendas en los brazos, también cambié las compresas de las otras heridas, sonreí al observar las vendas _«Unas cuantas más y seré pariente de una momia…»._ Busqué algo de ropa en el armario, escogí uno jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta negra con un mensaje muy, muy acorde a la situación. Tenía una cara sonriente, de un "Smile" y decía "¡Sonríe! Dios no existe". En los pies coloqué unas Converse, negras completas. Cogí como ultimo una chaqueta oscura, la cual me puse de inmediato cerrando la cremallera hasta la mitad del torso; Sequé mi cabello con el secador y lo deje suelto, luego de eso deje el cuarto y fui a la cocina. Ahí estaba Henry, quien sonrió al verme.

—Vaya, lo que puede hacer una ducha con agua fría —Dijo.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue con agua fría? —Pregunté un poco aturdida.

—¿Te olvidas acaso que también viví en este lugar? —Extendió aún más su sonrisa y dejó una taza con café sobre el mesón que servía de mesa—. Un poco de cafeína no le hace mal a nadie.

—Gracias —Musité sentándome en una de las altas sillas, apoyando mi mejilla sobre mi mano—. ¿Cómo has logrado entrar?

—Por el agujero —Respondió—. Yo también puedo verlo, creo que sólo aquellos que lo ven pueden entrar, recuerdo que Eileen nunca lo vio.

—Ya veo —Dije desganaba bebiendo el caliente café, el choque de la cafeína me hizo reaccionar, me sentí revitalizada, la ducha y el café, vaya combinación para despertar—. Gracias por no dejar que cometiera una locura.

—De nada —Susurró bebiendo café junto conmigo, suspiró observando toda la estancia y por sobre todo la puerta—. Que sensación de deja-vú, hasta me pareciera que vuelvo a revivir la pesadilla… como si fuera ayer cuando pinté esa puerta…

—¿La pintaste?

—Sí, las manchas de sangre no salen tan fácilmente —Contestó _«¿Marcas de sangre?»._

—¿Por qué había sangre?

—Walter creyó que era divertido escribir "No salgas, Walter" en la puerta y con sangre —Terminó con una carcajada.

—Entonces debo suponer que fuiste tú quien reparó la pared… —Agregué apuntando el agujero hacía la actual casa de Josh _«Josh… lo olvide, maldición»._

—Sí —Dejó la taza en el lavaplatos—. No has cambiado en nada la decoración.

—Me gusta así —Musité.

—Claro —Dijo no muy convencido, enseguida rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo entendió—. Ten, lo tenía Lisa, creo que era por lo que estaba en la iglesia.

Tomé el pequeño objeto, era como una moneda, plana y de plata, estaba partida por la mitad ya que este era sólo una parte; Tenía grabado un montón de símbolos, como los que salían en las Sagradas Escrituras, además había una circunferencia soldada en la parte superior, perfecta como para pasar una cadena y dejarlo como "amuleto".

—Jamás había visto una joya como esta —Afirmé dándole vueltas a la plana superficie—. Le falta una parte.

—No la encontré —Negó con la cabeza—. Haley… si quiero que confíes en mi debo decirte algo.

—No hace falta que digas nada —Dije—. No necesito que me expliques, de cierto modo te entiendo.

—No, sí es necesario ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo era la victima veintiuno, uno, veintiuno? —Alcé la vista y asentí—. Según Walter, el último del rito se le llama El Dador de la Sabiduría.

—¿Qué? —_«No me lo creo»_—. Entonces tú eres él debe "guiar mi camino".

—Exacto —Asintió—. ¿También recuerdas que te dije que había "vencido" Walter?

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Yo encontré su cuerpo, crucificado, en este apartamento.

—¿Cómo dices? —Me puse de pie, impresionada.

—Mira —Buscó algo más dentro de su bolsillo y sacó una llave pequeña, luego señaló el baúl de la sala _«Desistí muchas veces de abrirlo»_—. Esta llave abre ese baúl.

—¿Qué con eso? —Henry caminó hasta la sala, se acuclilló ante el baúl y tomó el pequeño candado, introdujo la llave y este cedió; Dentro estaba lleno de cosas, que, a simple vista ó para otra persona, serían innecesariamente útiles. Balas de revolver, de 45., un hacha, dos picotas, bebidas "energéticas", botiquines y otros artículos raros oh y muchos, pero muchos, casi una colección completa de palos de golf—. ¿Eres golfista?

—No, una larga historia de frikies… —Sonrió y agarró la picota—. No sólo reparé la puerta y el agujero que da a la casa de Eileen.

—Oye, oye, oye, detén tú tren… trato de seguirte la corriente pero no puedo ¿Qué tiene que ver el reparar paredes y una picota, con Walter?

—Mira, esta no es una picota ordinaria —Movió el instrumento de minería, girándolo; Yo la veía como una picota común y corriente, la parte de metal era de color gris y el mango de un color amarillento; Henry dejó ver la grabación en la madera "Esperanza" —. Este es el zapapico de la Esperanza, lo encontré en el apartamento de Joseph… clavado en la pared del fondo del pasillo ¿Sabes lo qué sigue ahora?

—¿Es la hora de machacar paredes?

—Exacto —Sonreí y anduve hasta el final del pasillo junto con Henry—. Esta vez no se trata de puertas falsas, sino cuartos falsos.

—¿Insinúas qué hay un cuarto detrás de esta pared? —Deslicé mis dedos sobre la superficie lisa, el corazón se aceleró y la misma sensación que sentí la primera vez que coloqué un pie en este apartamento, esa, la de sentir que alguien esta del otro lado, esperándote.

—No lo insinué, te lo afirmé —Me dio la picota—. ¿Harías el honor?

—Será todo un placer —Tomé el instrumento, Henry marcó con el dedo la zona que debía golpear; El castaño retrocedió unos pasos dándome espacio y sin vacilar le di con todo lo que tenía a esa pared _«Vaya manera de descargar tensiones»._

En la muralla quedó un hueco donde cabríamos Henry y yo; Un olor pestilente salió de inmediato, desde a dentro provenía una fantasmal luminiscencia. Me introduje en el agujero llegando al "cuarto oculto" seguida por Henry. La luz fantasmal provenía de un refrigerador abierto con frascos y bolsas que goteaban algo rubicundo casi negro. Unos estantes repletos de sustancias químicas. Una mesa con algunos recipientes plateados y una "biblia" abierta en una pagina ensangrentada.

"_La sagrada asunción"_

_La primera señal_

_Y Dios dijo:_

_En época de plenitud, purifica el mundo_

_con mi ira_

_Reúne sucesivamente el óleo blanco_

_y el cáliz negro y la sangre de los diez pecadores_

_Prepara el Ritual de la Sagrada Asunción_

_La segunda señal_

_Y Dios dijo:_

_Ofrece la sangre de los diez pecadores_

_y el óleo Blanco_

_Libérate entonces de las ataduras de la carne_

_y obtén el Poder del cielo_

_de la Oscuridad y el Vacío_

_engendra las Tinieblas_

_y rodéate de Desespero para_

_el Dador de la Sabiduría_

_La Tercera señal_

_Y Dios dijo:_

_Regresa al Origen a través de la_

_Tentación del pecado. Bajo el ojo Vigilante_

_del demonio, vaga sólo en el Caos uniforme_

_Sólo entonces se alinearan las cuatro Expiaciones_

_La Ultima señal_

_Y Dios dijo:_

_Separa de la carne también_

_a ella que es la madre renacida y a él_

_que es el receptor de la Sabiduría. Sí así se cumple por el_

_Misterio de los 21 Sacramentos, la Madre renacerá y la Nación_

_del Pecado será redimido._

_«Lo digo y lo diré siempre, por esta misma razón me considero atea. No puedo creer que Walter haya creído en esto»_ Inhalé hondo y arranqué las hojas, las doblé y las metí en mi bolsillo. Me giré a la otra mesa metálica que parecía más bien una camilla, había una sierra manual _«No quiero ni saber que sucedía en este cuarto»._ Por ultimo observé ese crucifijo de gran tamaño. Construida de rejillas y tubos rojos, y "decorado" con plumas de color negro y una especie de cordón carnoso. Bufé con desagrado y desvié la vista.

—¿Dónde se supone que está Walter? —Crucé los brazos caminando por la pequeña sala.

—Ven, fíjate en la depresión de la cruz —Se arrodilló frente a la cruz, me acerqué observando la base; Era de color oscuro y ¿Profundo?

—¡Qué demonios! —Descrucé los brazos y me arrodillé.

—Es otro agujero —Musitó—. Como ves, debemos seguir bajando.

—Que miedo —Susurré—. Bien, si llegamos hasta aquí un simple agujero no me parará.

—Que energía —Henry dio otra risita.

—Muy gracioso —Metí los pies en aquel agujero, era como estar sentada al borde de una cornisa, mis pies no tocaban nada, sin embargo me costaba moverlos, como si abajo todo fuera lento—. ¡Te veo abajo!

—¡Espera!

El agujero me absorbió, como si me sumergiera en agua muy, pero muy viscosa o densa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el choque contra algo duro, pero nada _«¿Qué acaso esto no tiene fin?»._

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —Hice caso, ahí estaba Henry sonriendo divertido. Miré el piso, ¿Estaba flotando? —. Creo que esto representa un útero para Walter, por eso da la sensación de "flotar".

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Bajé los pies y toqué tierra, era un ambiente rojizo y tenían unos "cuadros" con figuras femeninas, también de color rojo.

—Traté de decírtelo pero ahí iba Haley y sus impulsos adrenalinicos sin escuchar a Henry.

—Ya veo… oh y no hables en tercera persona, es extraño —Dije con sarcasmo, recorrí con la vista el lugar—. ¿Y ahora?

—¿A que no adivinas? —Preguntó divertido apuntando otro círculo al centro, suspiré con fastidio—. ¿Seguimos bajando?

—Recuérdame que debo golpear a alguien por esto —Me paré al borde del agujero y me lancé.

No esperaba eso, me di contra el duro concreto. Bien si no moría terminaría con un setenta por cierto menos de neuronas y un noventa y nueve por ciento con chichones. Pero bueno, eso no venía al caso ahora, me dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, me puse de pie tambaleándome un poco _«Henry no me advirtió esto»._

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan impulsiva?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la súper caída abrupta?

—No lo preguntaste, además tampoco me hubieras escuchado —Respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros _«Claro ya no eres tan tímido y retraído»._

—Bien… —Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Era una rotándola de concreto, unas placas con las misma figuras femeninas ensangrentadas, al centro había una masa amorfa de carne con ocho lanzas asestadas, al centro una piscina de lo que al parecer antes había sido sangre, ahora estaba más oscura de lo habitual, y apestaba, en medio de la piscina se hallaba una especie de "engranaje" detenido y al fondo un puente con una escalera que daba directamente a la gran poza de sangre—. ¿Y Walter?

—Ni idea —Musitó Henry guardando silencio, andando lentamente.

—Él quiere mi ayuda ¿No? —Caminé en dirección opuesta a Henry, mientras este se detuvo mirándome de reojo.

—¿Cuál es tu idea?

Arqueé una ceja y sonreí arrogante, le di la espalda al castaño

—¡Hey, Walter, traer tu difunto trasero aquí y ahora!

—¡Qué! —Henry se escandalizó—. ¿C-C-Cómo le dices eso? Está muerto pero no puedes decirle eso.

—Tiene razón, no hay porque ser grosera —Su voz profunda nos hizo dar la vuelta, ahí en la cima del puente estaba Walter—. Bienvenidos…

—Déjate de presentaciones absurdas —Dije hostilmente—. No es una visita de cortesía como podrás notar; Quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Creí que ya lo tenías claro —Inició bajando las escaleras, desganadamente, sonriendo—. Nuestro único objetivo es la venganza.

—Hace años atrás no lo era —Interrumpí, arrojando las hojas de la "biblia" que había arrancado—. Realmente creí que el asesino en serie, Walter Sullivan, detrás de esos "perfectos" asesinatos sin respuestas era un poquito más inteligente que el resto, pero acabo de descubrir que no es más que un fanático religioso.

—¿Fanático… religioso?

—Sin decir que le falta un tornillo —Giré mi dedo en círculos sobre mi sien.

—Haley… —Intentó decir Henry.

—No te metas —Le advertí, me di la vuelta hacia Walter—. Querrás ver mucho a nuestra madre, pero eso no te da derecho a fregar la vida de todos, ni mucho menos la mía.

—Tienes agallas —Rio Walter—. Aunque no apoyo la parte de fanático religioso, o de "fregar" la vida de los demás ¿Qué te están enseñando?

—Culpo el hecho de descubrir que mi vida es una mierda, hablar con un muerto, deslizarme por agujeros y las Sagradas Escrituras.

—Eres incontenible, pero incluso tú tienes un límite y necesitas mi ayuda así como yo necesito la tuya.

—No me digas —Dije burlonamente—. Pero esta vez no me vas a lavar el cerebro, vas a escucharme porque tengo algo que proponerte.

—¿Un trato? —Estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, Henry estaba nervioso, y no podía negar que yo también—. ¿Un pacto entre "El Falso Dios" y "El Guardián de la Luz"?

—Exacto, supongo que las "sagradas escrituras" no previnieron esto.

—Te escucho… hermana —Susurró—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

—Quieres venganza pues yo también, tengo claro que el culpable de todo es Mark Sullivan… no por eso dejamos de ser culpables tú y yo —Inicié con mucha lógica—. Sin embargo sé de muy buena fuente que la venganza no soluciona nada, pero es nuestro punto, nuestro gol… te estoy proponiendo una alianza, por qué pelearnos, cuando podemos ser aliados.

—No buscamos lo mismo, llegará un punto donde nuestros puntos de vistas diverjan…

—Claro, porque luego de "eliminar" a nuestro padre, buscaras la forma de revivir a nuestra madre y déjame que diga algo, eso es totalmente descabellado, no tiene coherencia alguna, lo muerto debe quedarse tal y como esta… aunque nos duela… además ese es una parte del trato.

—¿Una parte? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que apoyaré tus ideales? —_«Buena pregunta, lastima que ya pensé la respuesta»._

—Hermano… aceptarás —Dije muy segura—. Aceptaras porque soy la única que puede eliminar a Mark.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres?

—No, no puedes, lo hubieras hecho hace años o cuando te enteraste de toda la verdad, pero no puedes porque estás muerto y él no era parte de los veintiún sacramentos, por eso no puedes matarle —Walter alzó la vista ligeramente impresionado _«¡Bingo!»_—. Pero antes de poner en marcha todo esto, quiero una par de respuestas.

—Soy todo oídos —Musitó con una de sus sonrisitas.

—¿Qué consecuencias traerá esta súper alianza?

—Una locura para el culto del Dios; Cuando de enteren que "Guardián de la luz" está coludida con su "Falso Dios", serás una hereje para ellos.

—Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse ¿O si? —Dediqué una mirada a Henry.

—A mi no me mires así, hagan cuenta que ni siquiera estoy escuchando esta conversación —Respondió simplemente.

—Gracias por el apoyo —Dije sarcásticamente—. Siguiente pregunta ¿Si encuentro a Mark Sullivan y le hago creer que estoy de su lado?

—Serás carne de sacrificio, como habrás leído, nuestra batalla es la penúltima, la ultima es con el Dios, donde Dios te asesinará y consumirá tu cuerpo.

—Una razón más para querer a ese Dios bien lejitos de mí —Pensé un segundo—. ¿Qué es lo que hago ahora? Porque estoy casi como al principio.

—Debes encontrar a nuestro padre, no me preguntes dónde está, porque no lo sé, tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma; Lo que si te puedo decir es que las criaturas que te atacaron, algunas las controlo, las otras no… lo que no significan que al tener un pacto no te ataquen… como habrás visto atacan a cualquiera, el resto… son abominaciones de las personas que están en Silent Hill.

—Yo me encargó de eso, sólo debes prometerme algo —Me puse muy seria—. Cuando acabe esto, descansaras en paz.

—Teniéndote a ti como hermana dudo mucho que pueda hacer eso, siempre debo andarte cuidando —Dijo arrogantemente.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido, me puedo cuidar sola, además tengo una ligera impresión de que me has salvado sólo para que mate a nuestro padre —Suspiré—. Bien…

—Tu siguiente paso es encontrar al Protector del Guardián de la Luz, Josh, ya a iniciado su camino para protegerte —Agregó calmadamente.

—Es absurdo meterlo a él en todo esto.

—Es su destino —Continuó con la misma calma—. La historia se repetirá, deben ayudarse mutuamente.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Me viste cara de bola de cristal ó guía turístico? —Dijo con algo de enfado.

—Gracias hermano —Respondí con el mismo tonito—. ¿Vendrás cuanto te llame?

—Si no eres grosera sí, debes aprender algunos modales —Se devolvió por el camino de cemento, devolviéndose levemente hacía Henry—. Receptor de la Sabiduría, te encargo a la señorita impulso.

Henry asintió levemente con asombro, en esos momentos ¿Cuándo y cómo? No sé, pero Walter desapareció así tal y como llegó. Suspiré cansada de esta situación.

—Empiezo a pensar que la locura es de familia —Afirmó Henry.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto es una locura? —Henry se acercó rápidamente tomándome por los hombros—. Vamos a terminar todos muertos.

—Confía en mí, Henry —Sonreí por primera vez sinceramente—. Siento que realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—Espero que no te equivoques, entonces, debemos buscar a tu amigo ese. Por allá está la salida —Caminamos por aquella escalera hasta el fondo donde estaba muy oscuro, pero en aquella oscuridad resaltaba con color rojo los garabatos del agujero de gusano. Entré y Henry me siguió. Siguiente parada, donde este agujero quiera.

* * *

—Que locura… —Suspiró el castaño, la puerta se cerró de golpe—. ¿No crees?

Al no obtener respuesta se dio la vuelta, estaba la puerta, pero ninguna señal de Laura _«¿Qué demonios?»._ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, trato de abrir la puerta pero desistió, las hebras rojizas se apoderaron rápidamente de la puerta haciéndola desaparecer, aquel liquido viscoso dominando las paredes, y por primera vez se encontró con aquel escenario repleto de rejillas y lamentos _«¿Acaso esto puede ser más aberrante?»_ Las paredes desaparecieron formando un sinfín de laberintos enrejados, sanguinolentos, nauseabundos. Más allá de lo que hubiera pensado de todo ese impensado lugar sintió la ansiedad de seguir avanzando, como si más adelante alguien le esperara. Y se sintió una marioneta o poseído de cierto modo, ya no controlaba sus pies, caminaba por inercia, sus pensamientos eran erráticos.

La sangre se volvió más roja entonces y a simple vista las "paredes" se movían ondulantemente, como si estuviera dentro de un gran gusano que en ese momento se arrastraba.

Llegó al final, donde estaba una larga escalera oxidada clavada a la pared, la cual escaló enseguida. Cuando llegó arriba no le quedo más que entrar por la única puerta que el fluido no había cubierto. Entró.

Por fin, después de todo el camino recobró el sentido de sus huesos. Se sorprendió entonces. Estaba afuera de aquel hospital, frente de un sendero de gran extensión, cubierto por la espesa neblina, volteó y se sintió aterrado al no encontrar la mentada puerta por la cual había llevado hasta allí.

—¡Josh!

Ese grito lo hizo mirar al frente nuevamente, aquel bramido provenía desde el final de aquel sendero, intentó mirar lo que había abajo, por los costados, sólo expedía neblina y gritos. Se echó a correr entonces, la voz que había escuchado no era más ni menos que la de Haley, pero por más que trataba de encontrarla, lo único que encontró fue una casa, como en la que se había estado quedando cuando Haley estaba convaleciente; La puerta estaba semi abierta, por lo que no dudó en entrar.

Las murallas eran de color crema y tenían marcas de sangre _«Alguien se desangro en este lugar al parecer»_ Los sillones eran de color blanco, también tenían sangre. En una mesa había una especie de altar y en otro aparador una fotografía familiar.

Un hombre rubio y de ojos celestes, vestido elegantemente sostenía a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, ella vestía un vestido del mismo color que sus ojos, pero no era tan bello como aquellos orbes, al otro lado una mujer de rizos rojos y hermosos ojos esmeralda _«Esa niña… ¿Es Haley?»._ Eran iguales, además al parecer aquellos adultos eran sus padres.

Dejó la fotografía de lado y siguió por la casa, ó mejor dicho el rastro de sangre, llegó al baño donde había oído el agua de una bañera correr. Entró, la visión lo hizo voltear el rostro, bueno además de las pozas excesivas de sangre, ahí hincado frente a la bañera estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, con la cabeza metida hasta el fondo de la ducha repleta de agua y sangre, la cual llegaba incluso a rebalsarse. Se acercó un poco y cerró la llave, enseguida tomó el cuello de la camisa de aquel cuerpo y sacó la cabeza del agua. La soltó de inmediato, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba muerto, pero su cráneo estaba putrefacto, a medio descomponer, la carne estaba comida por los gusanos y larvas. Sus glóbulos oculares simplemente desaparecieron _«¿Qué clase de persona o cosa hace esto?»_ Salió del cuarto de baño como pudo y se metió en la pieza matrimonial, buscó alguna cosa que le sirviera en los cajones pero con lo único que dio fue un acta de adopción.

_Silent Hill, 25 de Noviembre de 1991_

_Acta N° 54862_

_Código Civil de Silent Hill_

_Silent Hill Smile Support Society/ Wish House_

_Padre Adoptivo: Ted Mishell Bellamy_

_Madre adoptiva: Lauren Gray Herder_

_._

_Nombre: Hayley Sullivan Colleman_

_Edad: Recién nacida (3 días de vida)_

_Casa de adopción: Wish House_

_Por exigencia de los padres se ha pedido un cambio de apellidos_

_Nombre actual: Haley Mishell Gray_

_«¿Haley es adoptada? Me preguntó si lo sabrá»_ Guardó el papel en su chaqueta y salió del cuarto para subir por una pequeña escalera de madera _«Que raro, desde afuera no se ve como una casa de dos pisos» _Entró, cuando llegó a la puerta, el desván era utilizado como una cuarto, un cuarto de niña, no era rosa, sino otro color un poco más claro, repleto de mensajes escritos con sangre.

"_Tú Protector del Guardián de la Luz has llegado hasta aquí, la hora de la verdad se acerca, debes estar preparado"_

"_Mi familia es mentira"_

"_La verdad esa dentro de la luz"_

"_La bestias vienen a por mi, me ocultaré debajo del manto de la oscuridad"_

"_Ayúdame, Walter"_

"_Deben morir"_

"_Mi sangre es tu sangre, cuando se derrama, el dolor pasara a segundo plano… sólo entonces lo entenderá"_

"_Darás tu vida por un ser que debe cumplir una misión, esa será tú misión, morir en un mar de sangre por tu propia sangre»_

_«Oh rayos, mensajitos… lindos mensajitos»_ Retrocedió un momento.

—Ella era infeliz —Se volteó a ver quién era.

—Laura ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó nada más al verla—. Cuando me di la vuelta ya no estabas.

—Estaba buscando la forma más fácil de decirte la verdad —Caminó hasta la cama y tomó asiento— ¿Cómo murió tú madre?

—De una enfermedad, no recuerdo como se llamaban o cuáles eran los síntomas —Imitó la acción de Laura.

—Ya veo… —Quedó pensando unos segundos—. ¿Nada más?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Yo me hice amiga de tu madre en su estancia en el hospital —Inició—. La conocía a ella, la señora Mary siempre hablaba de James.

—¿Cómo era ella? —Consultó el castaño dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Dulce, muy dulce; Tenía un carácter afable y era muy buena amiga —Susurró.

—Me hubiera gustado que siguiera con vida… ella no merecía morir —Murmuró.

—Aún tienes a tu padre…

—Él ya no es mi padre —Espetó con furia poniéndose de pie—. Alguien que te abandona por dieciséis años no puede llamarse padre.

—Tranquilízate, quieres.

—No es que tú… —Josh se tomó la garganta con dolor, tanto se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —Laura se puso de pie para ayudarlo, el castaño comenzó a toser violentamente, cayendo sobre el piso—. ¡Josh!

Josh seguía tosiendo con dolor, tanto que casi no podía respirar, puso sus manos sobre su boca. Luego se un rato se tranquilizo, quitó las manos.

—Josh… —Laura miró escandalizada y no era para menos, las manos de Josh estaban cubiertas de sangre, y un pequeño hilillo de carmesí resbaló por la comisura del labio del castaño—. No puede ser.

—¿Qué… qué cosa? —Intentó decir el ojiverde.

—Tienes lo mismo que… lo mismo que tu madre…

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Uhm… uhm… uhm… ¡ya se me secó el cerebro! Perdonar el atraso u.u, pero es que ahora estoy con jornada completa [mi odio para quien la inventó] así que ahora tengo menos tiempo de escribir, además el colegio adsorbe mi imaginación… culpo a las clases de Lenguaje y sus condenados "poemas alejandrinos" y también a las clases de Filosofía que me hacen pensar mucho XD**

**Bueno, bueno, yo misma me he creado confusiones XD tengo tantas imbecilidades en la cabeza, así que según mis cálculos, sacados de la multiplicación de la raíz cuadrada del ultimo numero de PI menos el área del circulo cuadrado con tres puntas sumado al perímetro de huevo frito el resultado es el siguiente:**

**1962 – Nace Sarah Colleman**

**1982 – Nace Walter Sullivan**

**1991 – Nace Haley Mishell ¿ó Sullivan?**

**2001 – Muere Walter Sullivan**

**2005 – Muere Sarah Colleman**

**Asco de línea de tiempo XD Uhm… jajaja me rió con la parte de Walter ¿Cómo escribí eso? n.n un taldo de momento :) Kyaaaa! Josh esta enfermito :( ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**No se lo pierda XD en el próximo capitulo… y sorpresitas y sangre… y más muertos… y más Silent Hill**

**Ya no los fastidio más, pueden irse a dormir, ó hacer algo más interesante que leer mis notas XD**

**Un beso!**


	13. Twice, Walter

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XIII – Twice, Walter.**

* * *

_«Jamás me dejaré de sorprender con este agujero y sus "mundos"»_

Traía conmigo la pistola en la mano, la linterna enganchada en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, una ampolla en el mismo bolsillo y en el del jeans llevaba el mapa de Silent Hill _«Que imbécil, dejé el bolso en casa»._ Miraba hacía todos los sitios pero ni rastro de Henry, grité su nombre cada cinco minutos pero nada. Simplemente se esfumó, como todas las cosas en este pueblo.

Me encontraba recorriendo un sendero de tierra, a los costados yacían árboles demacrados, como si nunca en su vida hubieran conocido lo que era el agua, las hojas secas caían de manera intermitente y la brisa que a veces se levantaba daba la ilusión de que fuera una lluvia de confeti en una fiesta _«¿Dónde estoy?»_. A lo lejos podía oír el ruido de agua, pero no estaba segura de donde provenía exactamente, era indescifrable, de repente lo escuchaba por mi derecha, otra veces por la izquierda… definitivamente no sabría decir donde estaba ese sonido.

Bufé con fastidio, estaba oscuro, el cielo estaba sumergido en un sinfín de nubes grises amenazantes y ¡Por fin! La neblina parecía dispersarse, ya no era tan densa. Seguí por el sendero hasta mi primera puerta y mi primer cartel _«Ash… empiezo a odiar a esa jodida organización»._

SILENT HILL SMILE SUPPORT SOCIETY

WISH HOUSE

_«La Wish House… vaya»._ Proseguí entrando por aquella puerta de madera. Al otro lado estaba el reconstruido orfelinato. En el jardín se encontraban unos juegos infantiles, para todas las edades. El edificio era considerablemente viejo, como para haber sido recién construido. Era rectangular y con dos pisos. Me acerqué a la puerta, el cerrojo cedió cuando lo giré. Adentro, ordenadamente en filas, estaban muchas mesas, dibujos mal hechos repartidos por doquier, un calefactor al centro de la sala, una escalera y una habitación con un altar y cirios apagados.

Opté ir por las escaleras hasta la puerta de hierro gris. También se abrió cuando giré la perilla. Me encontré con un largo corredor repleto de puertas, se podía oír llantos de niños y ¿rezos?. Las dos primeras puertas era "oficinas", al parecer una era del director ó directora, había un escritorio con una silla, que a simple vista parecía cómoda _«¿En qué estoy pensando?»_, la mesa de madera estaba abarrotada con artículos de oficina y una gafete grabado "Dr. Landsberg", además de una especie de micrófono; A un costado habían cuatro kardexs de metal, las paredes estaban ornamentadas con cuadros y en el piso algunas plantas. Caminé hacía los kardexs, cada uno ostentaban cinco cajones deslizables, tomé uno y lo jalé. Enseguida los folders con nombres varios se extendieron ante mi _«Mmm… los archivos secretos Wish House»_. Cogí uno y leí, exactamente era los archivos de los niños que están en este orfanato _«Me pregunto hasta que año tendrán» _Para mi desgracia, después de husmear cada cajón, llegué a la conclusión de que estaban sólo los ingresos desde el 2000 en adelante _«¿Dónde tendrán el resto?»_ Salí de ahí y fui a la puerta de enfrente; Di con otra estancia, esta vez repleta de esos kardexs _«Son muchos, demasiados diría yo»_. Me dediqué exclusivamente a buscar lo que me interesaba, intentado no prestarle atención a los lamentos de afuera.

Luego de una hora de leer y leer, encontré lo que me interesaba, la letra "M" y la letra "S", de los años 1991 y 1982 respectivamente. En el de 1991 no encontré algo sobre mí, al contrario, sino MUCHO sobre mí, era como leer mi biografía, como si todo este tiempo alguien me hubiera espiado, desde mi paso por la Wish House hasta que llegué a Ashfield _«Escalofriante»_, cada detalle expresado en unas hojas, hasta cosas que yo recién me venía enterando como la "muerte" de Steve y Danielle. La muerte de mi padre adoptivo. Si hacía un poco de memoria no recordaba como murió ¿O sí? _«Sólo recuerdo que no me gustaba llegar a casa, que me encantaba quedarme siempre un rato más en la escuela, a veces no alcanzaba el autobús y me iba caminando, mi casa estaba el Elroy St., casi detrás del Café 5to2… también se me viene a la mente cuando pasaba a la tienda de Souvenirs de Bloch St., ó a la Mark Twain Books & Gifts en la esquina de Bradbury St. y Bachman Rd.»_ Sonreí levemente al recordar esas estupideces de niña _«También "olvidaba" bajarme del autobús e iba a parar al Centro de Silent Hill, recuerdo ir a Green Lyon Antiques de la calle Simmons St., también a Andy's Book en Koontz St. enfrente del hospital Alchemilla, o simplemente terminaba yendo a South Park ó al mirador de la calle Weaver St.… que tiempos aquellos, lastima que casi la mayoría de la cosas que hice cuando pequeña de borraron cuando quedé en coma»._

Admiré las fotografías pegadas a las hojas, era raro verme en una foto, ya que mi madre adoptiva no solía ser muy efusiva con ese tipo de cosas, mi padre siempre quería que nos sacáramos fotos, para después colgarlas en las paredes y lucir a su hija enfrente de todo aquel que se atrevía ir a visitarnos. Y con "atrevía" me refiero a que Ted Mishell era un ególatra de primera, creo que todo hombre adinerado le pasa lo mismo. Solía decir que la "Clase" era lo primordial junto con el dinero. Siempre me regañaba cuando jugaba con los niños de mi cuadra "No son de tu misma clase Haley, ellos son inferior a ti, tú eres especial pequeña" solía decirme _«Todo por el maldito dinero y la clase, me siento aliviada de que haya muerto»_ Él trabajaba en unos de los puestos más ostentosos del Silent Hill Saving Bank, al otro lado del Lago Toluca, siempre vestía elegante, un tono altanero en la voz, mirada elevada y el pecho inflado _«Que ridículo era»._ En cambio Lauren Gray era distinta, antes de conocer a Ted tenía un trabajo estable como camarera en el Heaven's Nigth, ahí se conocieron, creo que el gran Ted Mishell buscaba algo de placer, quien lo diría, un hombre tan correcto como él en un bar de mala calaña. Luego contrajeron matrimonio, desde entonces la camarera Lauren se dedicó a ser una "perfecta" dueña de casa, para el gusto de la sociedad, para el repudió cotidiano de ella. La veía llorar e injuriar entre dientes cuando hacía una tarea del hogar, anhelaba con ser libre de nuevo. Hmpf, mi padre la maltrataba cuando solía entrometerse en sus asuntos, aunque él no lo admitiera, Lauren y yo sabíamos que nos odiaba. A mi madre por no poder darle un hijo como "Dios" manda y a mi, por no ser su hija de sangre, sin embargo había firmado el papel de adopción.

Algo que solía recordar claramente era que mi padre se enojaba mucho conmigo, por alguna razón que aún desconozco, recuerdo ver sangre, mi cuarto, a él entrando en cólera, mi madre llorando como magdalena… luego de eso una laguna mental, claro alguno que otro retazo pero más allá de eso nada, después saltó a la parte donde estábamos en el auto, Lauren conducía, su ropa, la mía y nuestras manos bañadas en sangre, ella dirigía el auto por W. Standford St. y antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la salida del pueblo por Nathan Ave. un hombre rubio se nos cruzó en el camino. Por hacerle el quite chocamos contra la valla de contención. Jamás volví a saber de Ted Mishell o de lo que sucedió ese día.

Pasando a otro tema, revisé el folder de la letra "S", encontré el archivo de Walter a la primera, era bastante extenso, mostraba su niñez, cuando fue encontrado en el apartamento 302 de South Ashfield Height, la firma de señor Sunderland en uno de los archivos de ingreso, su adolescencia y adultez bajo la mano del culto de la Madre, sus compañeros del Pleasant River, sus asesinatos, la estancia en la Prisión acuática de Silent Hill y sus "avistamientos" ó casos relacionados con él.

Lancé los manuscritos al suelo y me retiré de ese lugar, el llanto de los niños me estaba torturando _«¿Habrá alguien realmente en este sitio?»_. Descubrí que las siguientes puertas eran donde, al parecer, dormían los huérfanos. Las habitaciones no eran más grandes que de tres por dos metros, alcanzaba un catre de hierro, una mesa de noche con una lámpara y un armario un poco más grande que yo de alto, tenían una ventana en lo alto con rejillas. Once habitaciones por lado, el corredor tenía dos bifurcaciones, a la derecha una escalera y a la izquierda una especie de viraje en "U", ya que al otro lado seguían las habitaciones, cada una con los mismos elementos y alguna que otra "personalización" que podía ser un dibujo o un juguete. Subí por la escalera, los sollozos y rezos no cesaban a pesar de saber que nadie estaba en los cuartos y que era casi imposible que hubiera alguien en todo el edificio. Llegué así a la segunda planta, pude percatarme que en los pasillos junto al techo ó en las esquinas había una suerte de parlantes _«Tal vez esos sollozos provienen de otro lado… y son "transmitidos" aquí pero… ¿Cuál sería la finalidad?»_, anduve por los pasillos nuevamente. Me detuve en seco al escuchar un sollozo… muy cerca de mi, no se escuchaba como los otros, de echo, este sí provenía de uno de los cuartos, a hurtadillas busqué el sonido, venía desde el cuarto B11, casi al final del pasillo. Giré pómulo y la puerta cedió, se me apretó el pecho, tenía ganas de llorar, al centro del cuarto se hallaba un niño de rodillas contra el piso, al lado de su cama, sus hombros se movían violentamente a causa del llanto, aferraba fuertemente contra su pecho algo _«Oye… yo ya te he visto antes»._

—Walter —Llamé tranquilamente, el pequeño se dio la vuelta, llevaba colgado de sus ojos largas líneas echas de agua salada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Haley… ¿Vienes a ayudarme? —Preguntó dulcemente, limpiando sus ojos verdes con las mangas de su sweater—. Ellos mataron a mamá, debemos ir a verla.

—Tranquilo, vine a ayudarte, creo —Suspiré apreciando el ambiente, posé una mano sobre el pequeño—. ¿Cómo salimos de este sitio?

—No se puede, estamos en medio del Lago Toluca, en una isla del centro, antes el lanchero John me cruzaba al otro lado, pero ahora está muerto.

—¿En medio del Lago Toluca? Eso es increíble —Tomé al pequeño en brazos y lo senté en la cama y yo junto con él—. ¿Sabes dónde está el resto de las personas?

—La directora Landsberg los llevó a rezar —Me dio la cosa que estrechaba contra su pecho—. Yo estoy castigado.

—Ya veo… —Tomé el cuadro que me dio, la misma foto del manicomio, Sarah Colleman, la mujer de trenza castaña y ojos esmeralda, y lo que debía ser Mark Sullivan, tenía marcas furiosas de lápiz negro—. Mamá…

—¿Me ayudarás a salir? Quiero ver a mamá —Su frase me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Ellos no me ayudaran.

—Eh… claro que saldremos de aquí —Di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—"_Todos deben dirigirse a sus cuartos, es la hora de dormir… recuerden que nadie debe salir después de la hora estipulada"_ —Se escuchó desde esos parlantes.

—Debemos mantenernos callados —Susurró Walter—. Haley… ¿Tú crees que podamos ver a nuestra madre otra vez?

—Algún día —Acaricié sus cabellos marrones degradando en rubio a la luz—. Escucha, esperaremos a que todos se duerman y luego salimos de aquí.

—Dios se enojará —Afirmó—. No podemos.

—Relájate… yo me encargaré de todo, ese "Dios" no nos estorbará y si se llegase a enojar… peor para él… le saldrán arrugas —Sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, recostados sobre la dura cama de hierro, creo que me dormí un rato. Alguien me removía despacio, abrí un ojo perezosamente, ahí estaba el pequeño sonriendo.

—Despierta, es hora… —Hablaba despacio—. Necesitamos encontrar el mejor lugar para volar, abrir las alas y decir adiós.

—Vaya… —Musité, me desperecé y me puse de pie.

—Hay una salida por debajo de la casa, la puerta principal la cierran cuando nos vamos a dormir —Dijo, cogí su mano.

—¿Dónde está esa salida alternativa?

—En la oficina de la Directora.

—Bien…

Salimos del cuarto y casi di un bote al percatarme de la situación, paredes rojizas, oxido, rejillas.

—Dios se ha enfadado —Masculló aterrado—. Debemos volver.

—No… —Afirmé su mano—. No pasa nada, yo te defenderé esta vez ¿Si? Pero debes prometer que no tendrás miedo, estas cosas de alimentan de nuestro temor.

—Okay —Asintió, saqué el revólver llevándolo en la mano derecha y en la izquierda aferrada la mano de mi pequeño hermano.

Caminamos por el pasillo lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido, estábamos de hecho a la mitad de él cuando escuchamos algo, pasos pesados… oh no… cabeza piramidal. Me detuve en seco.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el pequeño observándome angustiado.

—Nada —Lo tomé en brazos y lo coloqué contra mi pecho—. Escucha, quiero que tengas los ojos cerrados en todo momento, llegaremos a la oficina de la directora en seguida ¿Si?

—No quiero…

—Escucha, quiero que cuentes los latidos de mi corazón, cuando lleguen a cien abres los ojos ¿De acuerdo? Y pase lo que pase no los habrás antes —Dije, Walter asintió y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Seguí caminando sigilosamente, alerta a los pasos de cabeza piramidal, estaba sólo a un par de metros de la escalera, justo en la bifurcación del corredor hizo su gran aparición, traía consigo una lanza de gran tamaño. Mi corazón se aceleró _«¡Rayos!»._ Creo que el espectro aún no me veía, creo que este es ciego, fijé mi vista en él y bajé el primer escalón, Walter se estremeció con un pequeño quejido, cabeza de pirámide giró alerta, me quedé quieta, esperando que no advirtiera mi presencia, bajé el segundo escalón, el tercero. Cabeza piramidal dobló en dirección a nosotros, lentamente, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Suspiré despacio.

—Cien —Dijo Walter levantando el rostro, lo miré y desvié la mirada hacía atrás, un bramido provino desde el pasillo _«¡Nos descubrió!»._

Los pasos se hicieron rápidos y en un dos por tres tenía a cabeza de pirámide detrás de mí.

—¡Haley! —Gritó aterrado Walter.

Me eché a correr por las escaleras siendo perseguida enfermizamente por ese espectro que una vez más apareció para fastidiarme la vida. Llegué abajo y casi resbalo en el piso ensangrentado.

—¡Nos va a atrapar!

—¡No pienses en ello! —Dije aferrando su pequeño cuerpo, la oficina se me hacía lejana. El pasillo se llenó de bruma _«¡Niebla!»_ No, no era niebla, eso es humo, Walter comenzó a toser, el orfanato se quemaba, el fuego dominaba las paredes furiosamente, yo intentaba esquivar los lanzazos de mi queridísimo amigo cabezón aparte de hacerle el quite a los cuerpos calcinados que se esparcían por el piso, aparte de las "personas" que salían desde las puertas envueltas en llamas, retorciéndose y clamando ayuda, el olor era insoportable, me lloraban los ojos y tenía el deseo de vomitar _«¡Cuánto falta!»._

Llegamos al final del pasillo, la puerta de la directora estaba envuelta en llamas, ni locos ir por allí. Un rugido me hizo la vuelta, mirar hacía el fondo del corredor, cabeza de pirámide aún no se rendía, y nosotros sin ninguna vía de escape. La criatura alzó la mano con la lanza, dispuesto a lanzarla. Algunos trozos del techo comenzaron a caer, y el edificio se movía levemente mientras los trozos de concreto se derruirán, mire a mi izquierda, un orificio se abrió debido al fuego. Fijé la vista en mi adversario, aún no nos atacaba, esperaba acaso el momento exacto o el ruido de los bloques caer lo confundía.

Con un movimiento rápido me metí en el orificio, era la oficina de los kardexs, que ya no estaban y los archivos ardían lentamente. Para mi sorpresa el cuarto ya no era cuarto si no un largo corredor oscuro iluminado levemente por mi linterna, miré atrás vacilando si seguir por aquel pasillo, miré a Walter quien estaba aterrado, aferrado fuertemente a mi chaqueta. La puerta de hierro se azotó _«¡Toma una decisión!»._ Sin prestar atención a los demás corrí por el corredor. El líquido de la pared pasaba a ser cada vez más rojo, el humo cada vez era más sofocante, el techo era dominado por millones de tuberías goteantes y derruidas.

Después de un rato de carrera, divisé el fondo del pasillo otra puerta de hierro _«Un segundo no es una puerta, bueno sí lo es, pero es de un ascensor»_ Llegué a él y bajé a Walter, quien lloraba. Apreté el botón de llamada pero nada, supuse entonces que estaba en este piso, pulsé el mando de abrir las puertas, mismo resultado.

—¡Haley, se acerca! —Advirtió el pequeño, miré a mis espaldas, era cierto, era lejano pero su figura se distinguía. Me aterré, puse las manos en la hendidura de la puerta intentando separarlas mientras me acordaba de la familia del arquitecto que diseñó este sitio.

La puerta cedió levemente «_Ni siquiera cabe Walter por ese sitio»_ Observé mi alrededor buscando algo que me pudiera ayudar, vi entonces el techo, las cañerías servirán, escalé hasta alcanzar una, la desmonté de su línea y la saqué, inmediatamente salió vapor por los ductos abiertos. Usé la cañería como palanca, desvelando un espacio más grande.

—¡Entra! —Grité a mi hermano quien obedeció de inmediato, yo entré después, arranqué la cañería y la puerta se cerró de golpe; Los botones del elevador tampoco funcionaban _«¿Qué clase de técnicos tienen este lugar? Yo los habría demandado hacer tiempo»_

—¡Qué haremos ahora!

—Debemos hacer que esta cosa baje, tengo una idea —Musité despacio—. Tenemos que saltar al mismo tiempo para que el ascensor se destranque.

—¿Funcionará? —Preguntó no muy seguro.

—Haremos que funcione —Comenzamos a saltar, la caja no se movía más de dos centímetros _«Vamos elevador, tú puedes»_ Luego de un rato nos cansamos—. Debe de haber una fórmula.

Miré el cielo del elevador, las rejillas dejaban ver lo oscuro que estaba arriba y debajo del cubo, también pude ver los rieles, esas cuerdas de fibra que sostiene la caja, una idea se me vino a la mente, busqué el arma y apunté directamente hacía los rieles, disparé sin titubear; La cuerda salto lejos, perdiéndose hacía arriba, el elevador de movía un poco pero no bajó _«¿Por qué no funcionó?»_

Tratando de encontrar una salida, la lanza del cabeza piramidal atravesó desde la puerta de metal hasta el otro costado de la caja del ascensor

—¡Maldición! —Gruñí, la lanza se retiro lentamente _«Último intento»_—. ¡Walter salta a la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno, dos… TRES!

Dimos un gran salto, la caja se movió deslizándose lentamente _«Bien, descendemos… un momento… bajamos, pero no tenemos rieles que nos afirmen cuando lleguemos abajo»_ Cada vez el deslizamiento leve fue tomando fuerza, a medida que se destrancaba de las paredes oxidadas _«¿Qué pasará cuando ya no tenga de donde despegarse?»_ Mi respuesta llegó de inmediato, sonó algún engranaje y la caja se desganchó violentamente, sin nada que sostuviera la caja de metal caímos al vacío infinito. Walter se abrazó a mi pierna mientras caíamos, mientras yo intentaba mantener el equilibrio, las paredes del hueco de ascensor desaparecieron, pasando a ser cuatro fierros en las esquinas, podía ver alrededor, era como estar afuera, a la intemperie, había neblina y al final pude ver una singular escalera de caracol _«La que nombró Henry»._ Un sonido estruendoso provino desde el techo del elevador _«¡Oh no!»_

Arriba del elevador estaba de pie nuestro amigo, enterró la lanza en el cubo, le hicimos el quite _«Definitivamente quiere hacer un brocheta con nosotros»_, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos esquivando las clavadas de la lanza, pero ya había bastantes huecos _«Esa cosa no soportara más esto»_ Así que una vez más el espectro asestó la lanza pero esta vez yo la tomé y le di un disparo en la mano para que la soltara. El bicho se quejó y la soltó _«Mi oportunidad»_ Con la lanza en mis manos di un gran golpe en su cabeza geométrica. Nos regaló un horrible chillido y se deshizo en sangre _«Que asco»_

El elevador se detuvo lentamente y las puertas de abrieron _«Claro, ahora si abren…»_ Salimos de ese sitio otra vez nos enfrentaba a un pasillo, pero este era normal, con cerámicas celestes, a diferencia del resto este era corto, tanto que podía ver la puerta al final y no nos tardamos tanto en llegar. La puerta doble de madera tenía grabado una símbolo _«¿Dónde lo he visto antes? ¡Ya recuerdo! La atalaya de Balkan Chuch»_ Abrí la puerta y esta dio un crujido _«¿Qué en este pueblo no conocen el aceite para bisagras?»_ Entramos, era una especie de capilla, esos rezos otra vez, las bancas estaban atestadas de personas, y una mujer estaba al fondo recitando algo, las personas giraron al sonido de la puerta, alzaron la vista y nos miraron curiosos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Habló la mujer que estaba en el altar, vestía elegante con un traje de dos piezas—. Identifíquense.

—Yo… soy Haley —Respondí, las miradas de la gente me ponían nerviosa.

—¿Cómo han llegado aquí? —La mujer dejó el altar parándose en frente de él, Walter se escondió detrás de mí y la mujer intentó ver quién era—. Es la hora de dormir, Dios se ha enfadado por tu desobediencia, Walter.

—Es mi culpa —Intervine—. Yo lo traje hasta aquí, si buscan un culpable esa soy yo, Walter dijo que "Dios" se enojaría y yo no le hice caso.

—¿Y quién te crees tú para desautorizar mis acciones? —Su voz era grave, y los murmullos entre la audiencia no tardaron en darse.

—¿Y a usted que le interesa? —Contesté con el mismo tono que ella—. Este es un país libre, puedo hacer lo quiera, cuando yo quiera y en donde quiera, sin darles explicaciones a nadie, ni menos usted que ni la conozco.

—Insolente, miren hermanos, ese es un ejemplo de una hereje.

—¡Hereje mi perro que nunca tuve! ¡No me venga a insultar señora! —Subí sólo una ápice la voz _«¿Y esta que se cree?»._

—Haley ¿Verdad? —Asentí, ella comenzó a andar por el pasillo central—. Mi nombre es Ara Landsberg, dueña de todo lo que ves aquí.

—La directora de la Wish House —Agregué—. La sicópata que me espía.

—¿Sicópata? No, jamás te había visto en mi vida —Afirmó, con tono severo.

—¿Ah no? — Arqueé una ceja—. Tal vez Kaufmann se le haga familiar, o el nombre de Sarah Colleman, o el de Mark Sullivan o tal vez el apellido Mishell… ¿Qué tan familiar se le hace el nombre Haley Mishell?

—¿Tú? —Preguntó algo incrédula, las habladurías no se hicieron esperar, las miradas esta vez impresionadas de los asistentes—. ¡Silencio! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—En un ascensor del infierno ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Dónde queda este lugar?

—Estas en las catacumbas de la Wish House, el lugar más sagrado de esta isla, aquí puedes redimir tus pecados, y ver la luz eterna —Dijo solemnemente abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazar el aire—. El Guardián de la Luz siempre es bienvenido a este sitio.

—Pues vaya bienvenida, no era necesario enviar a su amigo cabezota para cazarme —Bufé.

—Él sólo está para protegerte —Aclaró.

—Creo que ustedes tienen el concepto de "Proteger" algo retorcido no.

—No es por ti, sino por él —Señaló a Walter, quien seguía detrás de mi—. Su objetivo no eres tú, es él, el demonio, el Brujo… el Falso Dios.

—Óyeme, óyeme, sin insultos, así como me respetan a mi, también lo respetan a él —Corregí—. No quiero que lo traten así.

—¿El Guardián de la Luz protegiendo al Falso Dios? —Interrogó con algo de cólera, las otras personas miraron boquiabiertas—. ¡Eso es aberrante!

—¿Aberrante? Su cara será aberrante, yo sólo quiero proteger a mi hermano —Las exclamaciones se hicieron grandes esta vez—. Ahora, quiero que me digas dónde mierda está la salida de este sitio.

—Debes quedarte en este sitio, este es el Origen de tu vida.

—Oh ya cállense, son como las malas copias de Hippies en los sesenta, con sus frasecitas de paz y amor y "confía en Dios hermano" y no sé que babosadas más —Me estaba hartando esa señora.

—No nos quieres escuchar —La mujer se acomodó el cabello negro detrás de la oreja y fijó sus orbes castaños en mi—. Eso es un insulto.

—Pero que pena con ustedes —Dije en tono sarcástico.

—¡Haley! —Giré, el gritó era de Walter y hace rato que ya no sentía sus manitas apretando la tela del jeans. Atrás de mí, unos hombres tenían a mi hermano quien forcejeaba contra las fuertes manos de los tipos.

—¡Suéltenlo! —Exigí.

—No lo harán —Dijo Ara—. No tiene por qué obedecerte, si tú no eres capaz de hacer tu trabajo no quedará opción de hacerlo yo, Dios estará feliz.

—¡Tú Dios no existe! —Grité con furia—. ¡Y tu causa o la causa del enfermo oligofrénico a quien se le ocurrió esto no me interesan! ¡Suelten a mi hermano!

—¡Dios no es falso! —_«Creo que estaba un poco alterada»_—. ¡Cuando el resto se entere de tu traición, desearás haber muerto!

—Aun no puedo morir —Musité arrogante—. Yo decidiré eso, no tú o alguien más.

Me volví hacía la puerta, aún traía la barra de metal algo doblaba, había comprobado que era fácil de doblar, pero no de desdoblar.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó curiosa—. ¿Vas a huir?

—No, nadie huirá —Coloqué la barra en las puerta y la trabé _«Estamos encerrados mientras afuera el fuego arde»_ Me volteé—. Nada entra, nada sale.

—Has cavado tu propia tumba al hacer eso —Sonrió arrogante.

—¿Tú crees? —Imité su sonrisa y me acerqué al altar y observé desde ahí a toda la multitud, a mi hermano y por ultimo a Ara, tomé dos cirios encendidos.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Me observó de reojo, caminé a ella y extendí la vela en frente, se inclinó hacia atrás levemente.

—Quémate —Acto seguido debe caer el velón sobre sus ropas, la mujer intentó apagar el fuego pero le fue imposible, sólo se revolcó sobre el piso y la alfombra, provocando que esta se inflamara también, Ara daba gritos de dolor y el pánico se tomó la estancia, todos corrieron a la puerta que antes había trancado, los hombres que tenía a Walter corrieron junto con la masa de personas—. ¡Walter!

Él corrió hacía mi y lo estreché contra mi pecho, enseguida el siguiente cirio lo lancé contra las bancas de madera, el piso ardió _«Insisto que la madera es lo mejor para estos fines»_

—¡Por ahí! —Señaló Walter en dirección hacia un cuadro decorativo en toda la pared, había una puerta oculta entre los pincelazos de color celeste. Corrí ahí y abrí la puerta, los fervientes seguían insistiendo en poder abrir la otra puerta, yo entré por la súper puerta oculta, adentro sólo tuve que trancarla con un mueble de hierro bastante pesado, y la puse enfrente de la puerta, quedamos en un cuarto oscuro atestado de cosas eclesiásticas y de reconstrucción _«¿Y ahora?»._

* * *

—¿Eileen? —Preguntó no muy seguro.

—Henry al fin te encuentro —Suspiró Eileen aliviada—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Dando una vuelta por ahí —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Claro y yo buscándote por todos los sitios, preocupada ¿Estás bien? —Eileen miró de reojo al castaño que estaba algo preocupado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Busco a alguien —Contestó—. Tú también la has visto, su nombre es Haley Mishell.

—Oh… la señorita Mishell, la conozco ¿Tú la conoces? —Arqueó una ceja no muy convencida y comenzaron a caminar por Nathan Ave. en dirección a Silent Hill Historical Society.

—Sí, necesito encontrarla —Musitó—. Me preocupa.

—Vaya, supongo que no soy la única que te preocupa —Sonrió.

—Eileen… —Intentó decir Henry.

—Ya sé, ya sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo otra vez —Inhaló hondo—. ¿Por qué la buscas? Quiero decir, parece una chica muy popular, pareciera ser que todo el mundo quiere protegerla, unas personas del culto raro, su vecino, tú ¿Qué hay con esa mujer que todo el mundo la protege?

—La verdad, no lo sé —Murmuró arrastrando las palabras—. Pero tiene que ver algo con Walter.

—¿Hablamos de Walter Sullivan?

—El mismo, son hermanos —Dijo el ojiverde.

—No te creo —Se detuvo unos segundos incrédula—. Pero si ella es Mishell…

—Es adoptada, fue arrebatada de los brazos de su madre cuando nació, un rollo familiar de esos que ves en las teleseries, jamás creí ver uno en carne propia, ni menos ser participe de él.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, ya decía yo que pasaba algo raro con ella —Agregó—. Pero, se supone que Walter desapareció ¿No es así?

—Al parecer no, quiere vengarse de su padre, Mark Sullivan, para ello encerró a Haley en el trescientos dos de South Ashfield.

—Se repite la historia ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? —Consultó preocupada—. Ese psicópata… intentará matarnos otra vez.

—No lo creo —Negó con la cabeza—. Sabes, he aprendido más cosas de Walter en las últimas horas que hace ocho meses atrás.

—Y si no nos quiere a nosotros ¿Por qué diablos estamos en este pueblo de mierda?

—Tengo el deber de ayudar a Haley, pero si sigue perdiéndose así, dudo mucho poderla ayudar —Respondió con desgano—. Por cierto, mencionaste a su vecino, Josh Sunderland, el nieto del señor Frank ¿No?

—Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—¿Dónde está? Haley dijo que estaba contigo —Se detuvieron levemente.

—Estaba —La castaña se encogió de hombros—. Nos separamos en el Rosewater Park, recibió una llamada extraña diciendo que fuera ahí, desde entonces que no le he visto, además debo entregarle algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Eileen buscó algo en su cartera, y sacó un libro, Henry lo miro curioso—. ¿Un libro?

—A simple vista lo es —Lo movió para que lo viera, era un texto bastante largo y con muchas hojas cafés, luego o abrió por la tapa, las hojas tenían un corte rectangular y adentro de aquel corte se escondía una cinta de video, con el nombre de "Josh" —. Es un video oculto adentro de un libro.

—Ya me di cuenta ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Una chica me lo dio, su nombre era Laura, la encontré en Heaven's Night parecía asustada —Respondió y volvió a guardar la cinta, alzó la vista y abrió los ojos extrañada—. ¡Mira!

—¿Qué? —Henry se dio la vuelta, hacía donde apuntó Eileen, habían pasado hace pocos metros el Silent Hill Historical Society y estaba casi al frente de Boat Launch, al fondo podía verse el faro con sus luz giratoria alumbrando de vez en cuando sus perfectos ojos verdes, y en las ocasiones en que la luz no daba pudo distinguir una columna de humo negro en el lago—. ¿Qué es eso?

—En el Lago Toluca hay una isla —Informó Eileen—. Bueno hay dos, en la más grande esta el orfanato de la Wish House y en la pequeña la prisión acuática junto con el faro.

—Entonces el humo proviene de la Wish House.

* * *

Josh Sunderland despertó en una de las habitaciones del famoso Lake View Hotel, con vista preferencial a todo el lago Toluca. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un asco intermitente en su garganta _«Ni que me hubiera emborrachado»_.

Era de noche y el cuarto estaba oscuro, la luz de la lámpara no estaba encendida y lo único que iluminaba era la luz del faro que se filtraba por la ventana con las cortinas corridas hasta el tope _«¿Dónde estoy»_ Se tomó las sienes con dolor y encendió la lámpara, estaba ahora sentado en la cama doble, con las mantas enrolladas en sus piernas y la chaqueta olvidada en alguna silla _«¿Dónde esta Laura? ¿Acaso fue un sueño? Parecía tan real… y el ataque de tos… y la sangre»_ Decidió que era mejor irse, tenía sueño y la cama le hacía una grata invitación a dejarse llevar por la somnolencia, pero aun así, a pesar de lo cansado que se sentí se puso de pie, tambaleándose en un principio. Fue al baño, se encontró con que en el basurero estaba repleto de gasas ensangrentadas, lo mismo con el lavamanos y el inodoro, extrañas marcas de manos estaban en el piso _«¿De dónde salió esa sangre? ¿Es mía?»_

Trató de recordar lo sucedido _«Estaba en casa de Haley, con Laura… luego tosí, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre ¿y luego?»_ Se miró al espejo, sus labios estaban ligeramente rojos, al igual que sus manos, como si alguien las hubiera intentado limpiar; Se lavó las manos y luego el rostro, despertando completamente aunque ese cansancio no se quitaría con ese acto. Abandono el cuarto de baño miró la puerta, se fijo en el piso alfombrado, pequeñas salpicaduras de carmesí, entonces recordó algo más. Se vio a si mismo entrando por aquella puerta tosiendo escandalosamente, afirmándose de Laura, quien lo ayudaba a caminar, rememoró que entró al baño, que estuvo dejando caer la sangre al inodoro, y que se afirmó del piso con las manos sucias, luego hizo un intento por asearse, pero se desmayó. Supuso que Laura había echo el resto, se acercó a la ventana, se sorprendió al ver la columna de humo en medio del lago, se le apretó el pecho con angustia.

—Haley… —Escapó de sus labios, y se sintió extraño, como si debiera ir ahí. Se apresuró a la puerta, estaba cerrada _«¿Cómo salgo de este sitio»_

* * *

—¿Vamos a morir? —Preguntó Walter al verme moverme por todos lados como gato enjaulado.

—No, sólo debemos encontrar la salida.

—Apaga la luz —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerda, la verdad es la luz, las cosas se ocultan en la oscuridad; Cuando no encuentras las repuesta, busca entre las sombras.

—Vaya que profeta sonó eso —Musite con la misma sonrisa y apagué la linterna, quedamos a oscuras, de un segundo a otro se iluminó un cuadrado de luz en el cielo y polvo filtrándose _«Una trampilla»._ Encendí la linterna y fui hasta ese lugar seguida de mi pequeño hermano. Subí a una silla que estaba ahí y traté de abrirla, era pesada, di tres golpes con la mano y las puertas se abrieron con un sinfín de hojas y polvo—. Escapemos.

Tomé a Walter en brazos y lo subí a la superficie, era el exterior podía ver el cielo nocturno, enseguida subí yo, llegamos afuera de la Wish House que ardía con furia, hubo una explosión en el cuarto donde de habíamos estado anteriormente. Cerré las puertas y la tranqué con una barra.

—Vámonos —Agarré su manita fuertemente.

—Hacia el lado donde la tierra no tiene gran altura —Dijo y apuntó la puerta noreste—. Por ahí donde está la estatua de la diosa.

Asentí y corrimos por el camino hacía una especie de construcción, era como un cerro con una puerta de hierro, entramos y seguimos con nuestra carrera saliendo de esa especie de excavación minera. Última estancia, el Lago Toluca.

—Al fin llegan, llevo bastante tiempo esperándolos —Habló Walter adulto al lado de una barcaza de madera con dos remos.

—Estoy viendo doble ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? —Dije arqueando una ceja.

—Haley —Musitó Walter pequeño, mirando con desconfianza a él mismo pero la versión adulta—. Él es…

—Tranquilo —Acaricié sus cabellos.

—¿Pueden subir? —Señaló Walter subiendo al bote.

—Que exigente —Mascullé, levanté al menor y lo subí al bote, luego yo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en esa contoneante barca, tomé asiento como indio y senté a Walter en mis piernas, mientras el otro Walter tomaba los remos y comenzaba a remar _«Esto me confunde»._ Nos alejamos de la orilla.

—¿Qué pasó con el señor Townshensd? Creí haberle dicho que eras su responsabilidad —Comentó Walter adulto.

—Desapareció, tal vez es el hijo perdido de Houdinni el escapista —Sonreí, y el aludido frunció el ceño—. No te enojes Walter, los hermanos menores tiene una misión en este mundo, fastidiar a los hermanos mayores.

—¿Podrías tomar esto enserio? —Dijo secamente—. Debo andar detrás de ti reparando cada cosa que haces.

—Creo haberte dicho que no necesitaba tu ayuda hermanito… —Contesté hostilmente—. Además ¿Quién te enseñó a remar? ¿Tu abuelita…?

—Mi abuela es tu abuela, así que no me ofende y como para que lo sepas… nuestra abuela remaba muy bien —Sonrió por primera vez sin tener un motivo macabro.

—Yo no sé por qué dicen que tú eres malo —Agregué sarcásticamente—. Tienes un sentido del humor pesado sí, pero en el fondo, pero bien en el fondo, eres bueno.

—Dile eso a la justicia —Musitó.

—La luna —Habló de pronto Walter niño alzando el dedo hacía la redonda bola amarillenta _«Luna llena… que bella se ve»_

—La luz se separó de la oscuridad —Susurró el otro Walter—. Antes estaban unidas, la verdad se ocultó en la luz y la mentira en las sombras, aunque algunas verdades están privadas de la luz.

—Vaya… —Suspiré y bajé la vista a mi pecho… _«Un segundo ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?»_ Colgado de una cadena dorada estaba ese trozo de sello que me dio Henry, lo cogí entre mis dedos.

—Es el sello de la verdad —Informó el adulto—. La otra parte está oculta en el lugar de Origen, donde todo comenzó. La oculté de la luz, porque es una de esas verdades que deben permanecer en las sombras, según la historia cuando las dos partes se unen el caos se desata.

—Luz y sombra ¿Eh? —Musité.

—Nosotros somos sombras en un mundo de luces —Continuó Walter pequeño—. Y las bestias son las otras retorcidas sombras, y nos quieren eliminar, pero no podrán mientras exista la luz.

—De echo nosotros y las bestias no somos muy diferentes, somos las retorcidas sombras que llegamos a este mundo, cuando una bestia se apodera de la luz, a menos que la luz se apague las sombras no se borraran, siempre y cuando haya luz, de nada servirá intentar borrar las sombras, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad habría que extinguir la luz y cuando eso ocurra, tú y yo nos extinguiremos también —Declaró Walter grande con un dejo de tristeza—. No debes permitir que la luz se extinga, así las sombras seguirán viviendo, pero tú puedes continuar porque aún tienes luz en tu interior, aún puedes brillar en esta oscuridad, por eso eres especial Haley.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer y cuando encuentre a nuestro progenitor, lo mataré yo misma, se arrepentirá haber dejando nuestro destino en el sucio dinero —Levanté la vista y vi el muelle de Boat Launch, y junto dos figuras—. Henry…

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: Capitulo trece terminado, este lo escribí en semana Santa, no se nota verdad XD. Lo escribí este fin de semana por que la próxima estoy llena de pruebas… igual la siguiente, así que lo aviso antes por si me tardo en actualizar. Es que los profesores no se dan cuenta de que yo vivo de mi publico XD.**

**Bueno… no sé que más decir uhm… bueno sigo con el cerebro un poco bloqueado**

**No me pregunten porqué Haley le gusta fastidiar a su hermano, bueno en realidad es porqué a mi me hubiera gustado fastidiarlo alguna vez, pero cada vez que me acercaba le daba por dispararme ^.^ u.u **

**Weno eso po' uhm… en el próximo capitulo se viene Josh v/s Henry ya lo estarán saboreando no, puede que haya un round entre Eileen v/s Haley. Aún no lo tengo claro, pero si va el Josh v/s Henry… también se viene el video que le entrego Laura ¡Já! Ya sabrán lo que tiene el video ¿no?**

**Jujuju, bueno eso eh…**

**Me despido porque tengo que salir XD**

**Un beso para todos ustedes, mi publico XD**


	14. Twenty Sacraments

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XIV – Twenty Sacraments.**

* * *

—Henry… —Sonreí y bajé del bote, abrazando al castaño—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Yo? Tú desapareciste… otra vez —Dijo con un tono de reproche.

—¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien no estaba cuando yo desperté —Crucé los brazos y miré a Eileen—. Hola.

—Hola —Dio una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—¿Con quién venías hablando? —Preguntó el castaño dándome la espalda.

—Con… —Me giré a la barca, ninguna señal de Walter, de ninguno de los dos _«Creo que el Houdinni es otro»_ Fruncí el ceño con enojo—. Me choca que haga eso.

—¿Quién? —Los dos me miraron extrañados.

—Walter, venía remando y hablando de la vida, y ahora desaparece así como así —Suspiré cansada _«Quiero mi cama»._

—Haley, tú venias remando y hablando sola —Aclaró Henry, mientras Eileen asentía.

—¡Gracias hermano por hacerme ver por loca, espero que estés contento! —Grité hacia ninguna parte pasando delante de Henry, sin importar su sorprendida mirada. Me paré en la acera observando para ambos lados, como si quisiera cruzar la carretera _«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Josh?»_—. Hmpf…

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el ojiverde

—Es Josh, estoy preocupada —Me giré hacia Eileen—. ¿Dónde se supone que está?

—Ni idea —Respondió la aludida—. La última vez que lo vi fue en el Rosewater Park, pero ya lo busqué en ese sitio y no estaba, no sé dónde pudo haberse metido. Lo que sí sé es que no se ha ido de esta parte de Silent Hill, su jeep sigue estacionado donde lo dejó cuando nos separamos.

—Maldición —Mascullé _«Moriré si le sucede algo por mi culpa…»_—. ¿Ustedes en qué están?

—Buscándote, obviamente —Contestó Henry algo molesto.

—Yo estaba buscando a Henry —Musitó Eileen.

—Bueno, tú ya encontraste a Henry y Henry me encontró a mi, sólo faltaría Josh —Dejé caer los brazos cansada _«Tengo sueño… y hambre»_ Era cierto, la falta de sueño me estaba afectando y el no comer no ayudaba en nada _«¿Cuántos días han pasado? Mi última comida fue un emparedado… al menos eso creo… la última vez que pude dormir, siento que fue hace años… la última vez que vi a Josh… le prometí que estaría en esa casa… tal vez… volvió ahí… ¿Dónde estás Josh?»_

—Por cierto Haley ¿De dónde venías? —Interrogó de pronto el castaño—. ¿Por qué venías en bote?

—Venía desde un incendio en la Wish House y venía en bote porque no me iba a venir nadando, ni que fuera señorita pez, me basta con que tú y mi hermano me digan señorita impulso —Me estiré con pereza y bostezando, mientras Henry me miraba con cara de: ¿Qué hiciste Haley Mishell? —. Oh y por si te lo preguntabas, sí, yo incendié la Wish House, no creerás que eres el único que puedes hacerlo, señor 'quemaré un orfanato'.

—Para que lo tengas claro, yo no fui quien quemó la primera Wish House, fue un "accidente" —Aclaró el único hombre en la estancia.

—Sí, como sea que haya sido —Dije sin ganas de decir algo—. Iré a buscar el jeep de Josh, será más fácil encontrarlo si vamos en un auto ¿No creen?

Saqué mi confiable mapa de bolsillo y lo analicé _«Rosewater Park… uhm… no está lejos pero no dejan de ser sus buenas cuadras ¿Qué hago?»_ Gruñí bajo al no poder pensar con claridad. Mis piernas parecían de jalea, tanto que parecía ebria; Estaba tan mal que en cualquier momento me desfallecía encima de la acera que en ese instante parecía realmente cómoda _«¡Despierta Haley!»_ Sacudí mi cabeza con violencia, tratando de despertar, pero fue peor, cuando abrí los ojos el mundo pareció moverse rápido y si no hubiera sido por Henry ahora estaría contra el piso, desmayada.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó con pendiente, tenía el cuerpo recargado sobre él, tomándome las sienes.

—C-Creo, es sólo que no he comido, ni dormido en días, y me esta pasando la factura —Mascullé.

—Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para que descanses.

—Si me permiten opinar —Alzó la voz la otra mujer—. Esta parte de Silent Hill no es muy segura que digamos, las criaturas salen por doquier, de hecho empiezo a preguntarme por qué no hemos visto nada hasta este momento.

—Perfecto —Resopló Henry—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Sí —Volvió a hablar Eileen—. Camino aquí vi un hotel a las orillas del lago Toluca, su nombre es Lake View… al menos no se veía asediado por bestias.

—Iremos ahí entonces —Henry tomó la iniciativa, caminé por inercia otra vez _«Que manera de verme inútil… un momento ¿Eso es agua?»_ En efecto, el castaño me llevaba otra vez a esa barcaza de madera _«Odio este lago»_ Me subí con dificultad, porque aún estaba algo mareada por la fatiga. Eileen se subió luego y después Henry, quien iba a remar, igual que Walter _«Otro a quien le enseñó su abuelita»_ Sonreí cansada, observando el faro a lo lejos _«Que pasará cuando encuentre a Josh? ¿Qué le diré? No puedo decirle, Josh… eres el Protector del Guardián de la Luz, yo soy este ultimo, así que tienes que morir… no puedo decírselo, lo he metido en hartos líos… quiero volver al apartamento ¿Por qué quiero volver a ese sitio? Me sofoca, pero es como si fuera parte de mi, de mi pasado, de mi presente y de mi futuro… por qué Walter me deja con tantas interrogantes… además ¿Por qué este pueblo está maldito?»_ Doblé mis piernas y las presioné contra mi pecho apoyando mi cabeza sobre las rodillas _«Si debo serme sincera, aún tengo tantas dudas sobre esto… tanto que no he dimensionado todo esto, he visto gente morir, he descubierto tantas cosas sobre mí que me doy miedo… me siento sola… jamás en la vida me había sentido así de sola… tengo a Henry quien me apoya en cada locura pero él no es suficiente. Tengo claro que Walter esta muerto, sin embargo cuando nos encontramos tengo la sensación de que esta tan vivo, que realmente todo lo que sé de él es mentira, que aquel hombre no es un loco asesino… ¿Por qué me empeño en creer eso? Recuerdo que, cuando leí en el periódico sobre el asesinato de Billy y Miriam Locaine, sentí unas ganas horrendas de golpear a ese antisocial asesino Walter Sullivan ¿Quién lo diría? Aborreciste a tu propio hermano… hermano… es extraño llamarlo de ese modo, nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas… nunca nadie quien me protegiese… sola… siempre» _

—Walter… —Musité despacio casi inaudible, cerré mis ojos lentamente dejándome llevar por el rítmico vals del bote, el ruido el agua, y el cansancio _«Dulces sueños»_

* * *

De verdad que lo había intentado todo.

Josh volvió a sentarse en la cama, agobiado por su situación. La puerta simplemente no quería moverse de su lugar. Usó todo que encontró pero nada. La ventana pudo ser su vía de escape pero se encontró que estaba en un piso muy elevado del suelo _«Una muerte segura»._ Miró la hora nuevamente en su BlackBerry.

23:06

Suspiró como por cuarta vez y tosió un poco _"Lo mismo que tu madre"_ había dicho Laura en aquella casa _«¿Acaso se refería a la enfermedad de mi madre? Pero…»_ Se cubrió con la manta la espalda, la chaqueta no servía de mucho en el ámbito de dar calor, la llevaba más por moda que porque le gustaba. Miró nuevamente la puerta del cuarto y se resignó, aceptando que ni los S.W.A.T lo sacarían de allí _«Tal vez así es mejor»_ Pero había algo que le incomodaba como espina en el trasero. Haley Mishell o quería decir Haley Sullivan… _«Curioso… tiene el mismo apellido que ese asesino en serie»_ Se dejó caer en la cama mirando el ventilador del techo, estaba encendido y giraba inconteniblemente _«Haley… ¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza?»_ Cerró despacio los ojos, dormitando, hipnotizado por el ruido que hacía el ventilador, quiso que sus sentidos se desconectaran, pero al ser consiente de que se dormía abrió los ojos de par en par. Para entonces todo había cambiado nuevamente.

Estaba en frente de una puerta de madera, en lo que parecía ser un hospital. Era _"normal"_ a excepción del hecho de que no había nadie en el área. Y que el lugar en sí parecía abandonado hace bastante tiempo, podía sentir el intoxicarte olor a moho colándose por su nariz, pero algo nuevo pasaba con él. Tenía una horrible sensación que "alguien" le observaba. No prestó atención a ese sentimiento y miró por todos los sitios en busca de alguna pista que le diera la respuesta a esa ya incansable pregunta: ¿Dónde estoy?

Miró por el pasillo hacía ambos lados, dudoso. Rozó la puerta con la yema de los dedos sintiéndose atraído a entrar. De pronto escuchó unos quejidos dentro y alguien que tosía levemente… como él hace un par de minutos, luego de esos los quejidos fueron callados con violencia. A Josh se le aceleró el pulso, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró con brutalidad.

Se encontró con un cuarto, levemente iluminado con la luz del monitor cardiaco, que sólo extendía una larga línea verde continua. Pero lo más aberrante era la cama. Cubierto por la manta blanca podía distinguirse la silueta de alguien, su rostro estaba tapado por una almohada. Una sensación de angustia se apodero de él y lentamente acercó su mano al cojín, tocando suavemente la tela blanca, para después agarrarla con fuerza, arrugándola. No quería quitarla, pero de hacerlo ¿Por qué? Aún no encontraba la respuesta, sin embargo esta misma lo aterraba.

Elevó la almohada quitándola totalmente. Tragó saliva dificultosamente y se le encogió el alma. Las palabras se le trabaron y su labio inferior tiritaba. Observó ese rostro inexpresivo, la mujer rubia de cabello medianamente largo reposando sobre ese colchón, parecía dormida, pero la dura realidad era que estaba muerta.

Josh se sintió fatal. Las lágrimas salieron llamadas a la ocasión, no tenía muchos recuerdos de infancia sobre ella, pero tan sólo verla supo quién era… aquella mujer muerta sobre esa cama, aparentemente asesinada por la asfixia de una almohada contra su rostro, no era otra más que su madre. Mary Sheperd.

—Mamá… —Alcanzó a decir con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

—Josh —Susurró alguien, el aludido no hizo más que retornar la vista hacía la puerta—. Al fin…

—¿Tú? —Miró impresionado ante el hombre que tenía frente de él, y sin darse cuenta estaba apretando sus puños con rabia—. ¡Cómo te atreves a aparecer después de tantos años!

* * *

—¿Henry? —Llamé al aire.

—Él no está —Dijeron secamente atrás de mí, giré sobre mis talones encontrándome con Walter.

—Walter… —Murmuré incómodamente aliviada—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Quiero responder a tus preguntas, a algunas, quiero decir —Caminó lentamente al compás de las hojas secas de los árboles sobre el suelo, lo seguí abrazándome a mi misma, era de "día" o una luz de ultratumba dejaba ver como si lo fuera.

—Esto… ¿Es un cementerio? —Me sentí confundida por unas ciertas lápidas a nuestro costado. No presté atención a los nombres, sólo a las cosas en frente de cada tumba.

—No, esto es el purgatorio —Respondió mirando el cielo—. Haley, cuando me enteré de tu existencia, me sentí por primera vez feliz, jamás había tenido ese sentimiento para nadie más, es increíble que… aunque seas grosera e irónica conmigo, cada vez que te veo, tengo ese mismo sentimiento y se siente bien.

Analicé sus palabras minuciosamente y definitivamente él que estaba hablando no era Walter.

—Que cursi ¿Cómo sé que es verdad? Quiero decir, ya no sé que creer. Estás muerto y yo estoy hablando contigo ¿Qué quieres que piense sobre eso?

—Que me creas, sólo por esta vez —Se dio la vuelta, desvié la vista hacia una de las tumbas.

MYRIAM LOCAINE.

—Ella es una de tus victimas —Musité señalando la tumba grabada—. ¿Por qué Walter? ¿Quién fue tu primera víctima?

—Él —Señaló la primera lápida con algunos trozos de papel—. Jimmy Stone, era un sacerdote de Valtiel, apodado como "El demonio Rojo", le gustaba jugar a los dardos, al ser el primero es parte de los Diez Corazones, le di un disparo en la nuca en el primer piso de la Wish House. Jimmy Stone, creyente, se convirtió en sacerdote de la secta de Valtiel para mediar entre la secta de la Madre Sagrada y la de las Mujeres Sagradas. La secta de Valtiel esta cerca de Dios, y sus fines son alabar a Valtiel, lo que también significa actuar como verdugos. Esa noche, fui al orfanato.

—¿Te caía gordo? —Consulté inocentemente.

—No, no realmente, el segundo era Bobby Randolph, un estudiante de preparatoria, tenía una afición por los espíritus, lo sobrenatural, el horror y el miedo, le gustaba salir con sus amigos, Sein y Jasper, una mañana lo estrangulé en frente del Campus universitario de Pleasant River… —Terminó, y miré la lápida, había un libro sobre lo paranormal y el espiritismo.

—Lindo —Musité—. Tienes un estilo único.

—No te burles, el tercero se llama Sein Martin. A Sein le gustaba salir con Bobby y Jasper, con quienes compartía los gustos por lo sobrenatural. Parecía que estaban fascinados con Silent Hill, y su misteriosa atmósfera. Un día escucharon una conversación de alguien siendo comparado con "la Madre Sagrada". Escucharon decir que esta persona estaba en el campus universitario. Sein y sus amigos no resistieron la curiosidad y decidieron ir a husmear. Fue donde encontró su muerte, de la misma manera que su amigo Bobby.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un especial de "Confiesa tus pecados"? —Observé la cámara en la lápida—. ¿Qué hiciste con el cuarto?

—Se llamaba Steve Garland, era gerente de una tienda de mascotas, era huraño con la gente pero tierno con los animales, ese día llegué a su tienda 'Garland' en Ashfield y le disparé con una ametralladora en todo el cuerpo menos en el pecho

—Conozco la tienda, jamás creí que una de tus victimas murió ahí —Siguiente elemento: Una palita recoge excremento _«Que asco»._

—El sexto es Rick Albert, gerente de Albert's Sport, lo golpeé con un palo de golf en la bodega de Albert's Sport en Ashfield —Un vistazo rápido por la pelota de Volley—. El séptimo es George Rosten, el sacerdote encargado del culto a la "Madre Sagrada", era la mano derecha de Stone. Era fiel a la idea de educar a cierto individuo para convertirlo en un seguidor habilidoso. Tuvo éxito con la asimilación de Valtiel en el inconsciente de dicho individuo para permitir que los Veintiún Sacramentos tomaran lugar. Pero no pudo controlar a la persona que educó y los Sacramentos comenzaron a desarrollarse de una manera que no esperaba, una cañería de acero bastó para matarlo en una parte subterránea de la Wish House.

—¿Tú eras esa "persona" que no pudo controlar? —Miré las escrituras sobre el Culto.

—Sí, la octava victima es Billy Locaine, era un día hermoso y los señores Locaine mandaron a pintar la fachada de su casa. Mientras Billy jugaba con su pelota, el cielo se nubló y amenazaba la lluvia mientras una ráfaga de viento soplaba al interior de la casa. Su padre salió para decirle que se resguardara, mientras vio a lo lejos que este se ocultaba en unos arbustos; le dijo que saliera pero, no se movió. Mientras se aproximaba a los arbustos vio a Billy muerto, cortado de un tajo por un hacha

—Eso es cruel —Le dije en su cara, siempre esperé decírselo, objeto: zapato—. ¿La siguiente es Myriam Locaine?

—Exacto, era estudiante de primaria y muy apegada a su hermano. Mientras su padre se quedó parado mirando el cuerpo de su hijo Billy, su madre aterrorizada salió de la casa y vio algo aún más horrible. El cuerpo de Myriam yacía en la calle. La asesiné de la misma manera que Billy, pero el cuerpo de Myriam lo descuarticé.

No tenía nada que decir, el relato era crudo, pero era necesario escucharlo _«Por mis queridas respuestas»_ Bajé la vista encontrándome con una masa de cabello castaño claro.

—¿Cuál es la siguiente?

—Willian Gregory, un viejo famoso por sus habilidades con los relojes de pared y mano, a pesar de su edad sus habilidades no eran malas, era pulcro, puntual y obsesivo con su trabajo. Esa mañana fui a la tienda de relojes donde trabajaba y lo apuñalé con un destornillador —Siguiente objeto en la tumba: un destornillador plano—. La décima victima era Eric Walsh, era un barman en el Bar de South Ashfield, era tranquilo sino estaba conduciendo, ese día era su cumpleaños, un pastel le esperaba en la mesa mientras el decorativo era colorido y ridículo, ingresé por la ventana y esperé a que llegara. Cuando llegó le disparé en la frente justo en el salón de su casa.

—Eso se llama tener una jaqueca después de una fiesta —Dije con desgana, mirando aquella bola de billar sobre el suelo de tierra—. Y supongo que el siguiente eres tú ¿Vas a relatarme como fue?

—Era un día veintidós, no recuerdo muy bien el mes, me encerraron en la celda de la prisión acuática de Silent Hill hacia ya cuatro días por el asesinato de Billy y Myriam Locaine. Como víctima número once el móvil del asesinato debería ser Asunción o Toma del Poder. Como sabrás, en las cárceles no te dejan usar cosas corto punzantes, y la única manera de dejar este mundo tomo forma de cuchara sopera, me preparé y la enterré sobre mi cuello perforando la arteria carótida hasta cinco centímetros —Levantó un poco el mentón dejando ver una fea "cicatriz" en el cuello, no había notado hasta ahora la "sangre" seca sobre los hombros y el cuello del abrigo.

—¿Cinco centímetros? Debió dolerte mucho, pero eres algo sádico así que creo que lo "disfrutaste" ¿Esa es la cuchara? —Señalé la cuchara de metal al lado de la lápida.

—Puede ser ¿Seguimos? —Asentí levemente, tomando mucho aire—. La doceava víctima, creo que hice bien en mátalo, un bastardo como él, sí se lo merecía, Peter Walls no era más que un cobarde sin "María" o Marihuana, era estudiante de preparatoria, fumaba en un callejón de South Ashfield con un grupo de amigos, drogado como estaba comenzó a subir una escalera en el hotel, yo lo esperaba arriba, le tapé la boca para que no gritara y lo arrastré hasta una habitación de hotel y le di una paliza hasta que dejó de moverse, eso es lo único que quedó de él, El vacío —Dirigió su dedo a la tumba con su nombre—. Un rollo de marihuana en el callejón; La número trece era una mujer, Sharon Blake, La Oscuridad, era una sencilla ama de casa, su familia pertenecía al Culto, ella sabía que la Iglesia de Silent Hill era un fraude y que había secuestrado a su familia, iba cada día a verlos pero se los negaban; Un día leyó un articulo sobre el abuso de menores en la Wish House, quiso husmear, la llevé a la tumba de su hijo y esa misma tarde la estrangulé.

—Eres un misógino ¿Lo sabes? —En la cima de la lápida colgaba un sombrero de mujer negro—. Espero que la siguiente no sea mujer.

—No, es un hombre, Toby Archbold, un sacerdote del Culto de la Madre Sagrada, después de la muerte de Jimmy Stone, el Culto comenzó a decaer, para reactivarlo Toby no encontró nada más divertido que meterse en asuntos ilegales, como el trafico de marihuana, tenía el "hobby" apostar, beber, tener sexo y mirar a las jovencitas de quince años, un bastardo, no sé si tú lo consideras así, lo seguí hasta un bosque de México a un hotel, borracho subió a la azotea y yo sólo tuve que empujarlo, desde más de 100 metros de alturas… lo que quedó de él, fue un viejo libro sobre La madre y su hijo unidos por un cordón mágico,…Penumbra… y el siguiente… – Señaló la lapida quince, con una risa – ese si me caía gordo, por buscar la quinta pata al gato, por quererme encontrar, Joseph Schreiber, desesperanza, no te diré donde y como lo asesiné, no quiero que vomites aquí, lo que sí te diré es que era un periodista muy activo, un metiche, un trozo de papel rojo, lo último que quedo de él.

—¿Eso no te daba derecho asesinarlo? —Me paré enfrente de él, con mirada desafiante—. ¿Te das cuenta que a todas las personas que has asesinado nada de culpa tenían?

—No comprendes…

—¡Qué no comprendo! ¿Quieres decirme que no comprendo el por qué mataste a las siguientes cuatro victimas? Por ejemplo, Cynthia Velásquez, la victima número dieciséis, la apuñalaste tantas veces que la mataste ¿Pero que tenía que ver ella en todo eso? ¿Acaso ella te separó de mamá?

—Tentación…

—¿Tentación? Con eso no me dices nada, no te diste cuenta de que todo esto se te salió de las manos —Mi respiración de tornó veloz—. Te convertiste en sólo un maldito asesino en serie, sediento de sangre y de venganza, cegado por la demencia, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de dedicarte a matar personas me hubieras buscado?

—Nada, las cosas no son como tú crees, si lo piensas, todos aquellos son… ¿Cómo te lo explico?

—No tengo dos años, entiendo muchas cosas, lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué eres así? —Hablé con algo de tristeza—. No comprendo qué es lo que ellos te hicieron.

—Cynthia sólo era una… una prostituta, alguien a quien le gustaba hacer "favores especiales", si quieres pregúntaselo a tu amigo Townshensd, ella era la Tentación, Jasper Gein, era un imbécil, ¿Quería algo paranormal? Le di algo paranormal, su muerte no fue tan cruel como se lo merecía, el origen; La vigilancia, ese maldito obeso de Andrew DeSalvo, lo ahogué en la sala donde nos torturaban ¿Crees que él no debería haber muerto? ¿Y qué me dices de Richard Baintree? El caos ¿Él no merecía morir? Me maltrataba cada vez iba al complejo de edificio, trataba mal a todos, un borracho mal nacido ¿Y me dices que no debería morir?

—¡Ya cállate! —Grité—. ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, me dan ganas de que pruebes a que sabe mi puño!

—¡No, cállate tú, no sabes por todo lo que he pasado! —Rugió como nunca, la mirada que se clavó en mi, me dio miedo, de hecho fue más que eso, terror, entonces entendí que él no era como yo, no era capaz de tener compasión por alguien, lo que tenía en frente era sólo un fantasma, una cosa que sólo sucede en Silent Hill.

—Eres… la persona más despreciable que he conocido —Mascullé, ensartando mis dolidos ojos en los suyos, dejando que una lágrima de impotencia vagara por mi mejilla—. ¿Pero a ti qué te importa? Nada, el absoluto, si a ti lo único que te interesa es vengarte, utilizar a las demás personas para tu propio beneficio sin importar lo pueda suceder. Nunca te ha importado y jamás te importará, porque eres Walter Sullivan, un asesino demente, sin una razón lógica en la vida; Un hombre a quien le dijeron que era lindo ir matando personas por la vida y el muy estúpido le creyó, caíste tan bajo que me das pena.

—Haley —Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa _«¡Qué le pasa!»_—. Sigues siendo tan inocente, pensé por un minuto que entenderías por qué necesitaba tu ayuda, pero erré, ya no te necesito, descubrí la forma de vengarme sin tu soporte, no quiero involucrarte más, tal y como tú dijiste, no me interesa nada, ni nadie, eres libre Haley, regresa a casa, rehace tu vida, olvida todo esto, olvida que me conociste, olvida todo lo que has escuchado, olvida que eres Sullivan, olvida todo y vive por vez primera…

Lo contemplé por tres segundos, su rostro inexpresivo, indescifrable, frívolo. Quise decirle que no me importaba que fuera un asesino y que no me importaba todo lo que había dicho, pero ese orgullo era más grande que el corazón ó el amor que llegué a crear desde que descubrí que al menos no estaba tan sola como había pensado; Creí que él me comprendía, que en el fondo éramos iguales, que sin importar el pasado y el futuro él estaría conmigo, en las buenas y en la malas, suena cliché, lo sé… pero, volví a equivocarme _«¿Qué queda entonces?»_ Dejar que me humille como lo esta haciendo, ó decirle que en verdad me duele que me diga todo esto. Está muerto y de todas formas… no le importará. Entonces me invadió la ira, el deseo de gritarle, perder los estribos y agradecía que estuviera muerto porque o si no yo lo estaría matando en este momento. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y no lo pensé dos veces y planté su merecido golpe en la mejilla de su cara.

—¡Te odio Walter Sullivan, te odio como nunca había odiado a alguien! ¡Eres peor que Mark Sullivan! ¡Y haberte suicidado fue la más brillante idea que cruzó por tu mente!

No pude saber si mis palabras le habían dolido, ni siquiera un poquito. Yo sólo corrí sin dirección determinada, sin saber donde estaba y sin interesarme en ello tampoco, sólo quería alejarme de él, quizás volverme brisa, desvanecerme con la bruma. Quería acabar con este lío, ya nada importa, ni Henry, ni Eileen, ni Josh, ni Walter, ni yo misma. _«¿Libre? ¿Libre de nuevo? ¿Olvidar? ¡NO QUIERO OLVIDAR! ¡QUIERO ATESORAR CADA MOMENTO!… Jamás seré libre si olvido, jamás, porque somos esclavos de nuestro destino, cada cosa que hacemos nos define como persona, cada acto, cada situación se ha hecho para ser guardada y rememorada incluso esas que te han hecho sucumbir ante el dolor, aquellas situaciones que te hacen preguntarte ¿Y ahora qué? Sólo seremos libres cuando olvidemos lo que somos realmente, mientras sigamos existiendo… nunca podremos decir que fuimos libres, al menos si no olvidamos»._ Mi carrera fue disminuyendo de velocidad a medida que mis pies pedían un descanso, me recargué sobre un árbol que estaba por ahí, doblándome un poco para recuperar el aliento. En frente de mi se alzaba una gran muralla con ese agujero tan característico, caminé a él sin demasiado ánimo «_Las cosas cambiaron… me cansé de estar apoderada, siendo esclava de los deseos de alguien más, ya no somos amigos, si no dos simples extraños con alguna meta en común, la venganza» _

Subí a aquel horado y me marché de ese sitio.

* * *

—Vine a ayudarte —Habló el hombre maduro.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Ahora? —Preguntó Josh algo confundido—. No necesito tu ayuda, necesito explicaciones ¿Dónde mierda te había metido, eh?

—Juntando valor, supongo, pero he vuelto y quiero remediar las cosas.

—¿Remediar? Ve y díselo a alguien a quien le interese más que a mi, a mi abuelo por ejemplo, porque fue él quien pasó noches en vela por tu culpa, viviendo cada minuto abrumado por si tú estabas bien o estabas mal, pero claro a ti te iba a importar, se me resbalaba que para el gran James Sunderland sólo existe él, porque sólo el dolor de James importa, porque sólo eso es dolor, lo que sentimos los demás no era más que compasión… ¡Pero eso ni siquiera queda en mi ser para ti! —Replicó el menor—. ¿Pero qué interesa eso? Absolutamente nada, porque el mundo gira alrededor de las cosas que le suceden a James Sunderland ¿No es así?

—¿Terminaste? —Interrogó James quien por lo demás se estaba tragando cada palabra.

—No —Negó Josh impulsivamente—. Porque tengo dieciséis años que echarte en cara, cada momento, cada cosa, cada lágrima, cada sentimiento te lo voy a cobrar voy a darte en donde más te duele y cuando termine, vas a desear esta vez SÍ estar muerto.

—Dieciséis años, como ha pasado el tiempo —Arrastró las palabras caminando por aquel cuarto, en donde aquel cuerpo de esa mujer había desaparecido espontáneamente—. Me pareciera que fue ayer cuando estuve en esta misma estancia, es increíble, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de pronto para memorizar este recuerdo.

—Ah que hermoso, ahora eres pastor de iglesia… ¡Bravo! —Aplaudió fuertemente siendo sarcástico—. Y como para que te vayas haciendo la idea, sí, James, el tiempo pasa. No porque tú lo quieras se va a detener.

—¿James? —Repitió con una sonrisa—. Antes me llamabas "papá".

—Me gusta más James o Señor Sunderland, porque la palabra "papá" desapareció de mi cabeza el mismo día en que mi "papá" decidió irse de mi lado ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Encontrando tu "yo interno"? ¿Descubriendo el último numero de PI? ¿O te secuestraron los OVNIs? Me encantaría saberlo —Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Ya sé! Estabas intentado descifrar como dejar de ser tan imbécil, usualmente preguntaría por qué te marchaste, pero como me he auto catalogado un subnormal por tener este tipo de "aventuras" te preguntaré ¿Por qué regresaste?

—Ya te dije que vengo a ayudarte —Se acercó violentamente a su hijo, me este ni se inmutó.

—No necesito tu ayuda, tal vez antes sí, pero aprendí a cuidarme yo solito, para demostrarte a ti, el día en que te encontrara, que no eres relevante para mi y no sabes como deseo que el muerto hayas sido tú en vez de mamá —El castaño pasó por su lado, no reprimiendo más el picor en su garganta, tosiendo un poco.

—Lo que tienes, es letal, decaerás, te sentirás débil, no te darás cuenta de cuando estés postrado en una cama dependiendo de una máquina —Susurró.

—No es algo que te interese entonces, viste morir a mamá y no te interesó… —Inhaló hondo—. Realmente no me sorprendería que desaparecieras de nuevo, por el contrario, me harías muy feliz.

Salió del cuarto con un fuerte dolor de sienes.

—¡Ah! —Se arrodilló con los ojos cerrados, tomándose la zona afectada, alguien le llamaba a los lejos, una voz que no conocía, un hombre, por el pasillo, de una habitación, detrás de él _«¿Dónde está?»_

Abrió los ojos de par en par, observando de lleno el ventilador del techo, que aún seguía girando, el sudor de acumuló sobre frente, se sintió confundido.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —Preguntó al aire.

—Oye ¿Estás bien? —Casi dio un bote y se atrincheró sobre la cama al ver a ese tipo preguntando si estaba bien.

—¿Q-Quien eres tú? —Miró como bicho raro al recién llegado—. ¿Eres real o sigue siendo un sueño?

—¿Ah? —El otro arqueó una ceja—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro que no, no sé quien eres y estás aquí, donde se supone que no había nadie… ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamó Henry Townshensd y según yo entré por la puerta —Señaló lo mencionado, la puerta estaba entreabierta y una pequeña luz en el pasillo se filtró por la abertura.

—De todas formas no te conozco… eh… Henry o como te llames —Josh dio prácticamente un salto y tomó la pistola—. ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—Nada, sólo te encontré tirado en la cama y me preocupé por ti, al parecer tenías una pesadilla, eso es todo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Uhm… ¿Josh Sunderland? —Dijo no muy seguro.

—Ah tú eres el vecino de Haley, se alegrará de verte —Dio una sonrisa que a Josh no le convenció mucho, recordó a Lisa, a McCartie y ese hombre que logró abrir la puerta que él no pudo abrir le perturbaba y definitivamente no confiaba en él—. Ven tenemos que irnos.

—Yo no voy contigo ni a Timbuctuk, prefiero quedarme encerrado antes de ir a no sé que parte ¿Y tú de dónde conoces a Haley?

—Nos conocimos en una iglesia, pero por favor ven, dudo mucho que este sea un lugar seguro —Pidió cortésmente, observó con detenimiento por la abertura de la puerta—. Las bestias no tardarán en llegar, hemos hecho mucho ruido.

—Seguro o no, es mejor que ir con un desconocido, que en este caso eres tú —Guardó la pistola, consiente de que haría el ridículo si tomaba el papel de "Policía" ahora—. Te agradezco que hayas abierto la puerta y todo, pero no iré contigo, aunque no lo parezca respeto mi vida, y ya muchas personas poco menos me han dicho que estoy desahuciado y la verdad no quiero que mi hora de muerte se adelante.

—¿Qué? —Henry lo miró con una mueca de burla—. Quiero decir, estás equivocado, no vine a ¿Asesinarte? Olvida eso, sólo quiero llevarte junto con Haley, ella esta preocupada, por ti.

—¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no vino personalmente? ¿Acaso… tú eres como… Lisa o ese maniaco de McCartie? Claro y tal vez la tienes encerrada como ellos ¿No? —Se movió hacia la puerta rápidamente, mientras Henry lo contempló a punto de reír—. ¡Dónde está Haley!

—Baja la voz —Mandó a callar—. Y no soy quien tú crees, no tengo ninguna intención de dañar o "encerrar" a Haley y para que me creas te voy a decir donde esta; Ella se encuentra en la recepción de este hotel, plácidamente dormida.

—¿Hotel? ¿Estoy en un hotel?

—Sí, en el Lake View Hotel… Silent Hill, ¿Te orientas un poco?

—Imposible… no pudimos llegar aquí volando.

* * *

Me puse de pie, de nuevo en este apartamento. Todo había cambiado, el sol, el potente sol, entraba por la ventana sin la persiana abajo _«Primera vez que veo el sol desde que me mude a este apartamento»_ El aire denso de había esfumado al igual que la sensación de opresión que caracterizaba en mi hogar. Caminé hacía la ventana y mire por el cristal _«Me pregunto si…»._ Una sensación impar se posó sobre mi pecho, coloqué las manos en el canto de la ventana y jalé hacía arriba, para mi sorpresa esta cedió, la brisa se coló velozmente _«Imposible»_ Retrocedí impresionada _«Un segundo, si la ventana pudo abrirse… la puerta…»_. Mis pies reaccionaron rápido y para cuando tuve conciencia otra vez ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de madera blanca. Las cadenas yacían en los costados, los gruesos candados se hicieron humo, esa puerta podía abrirse, ya no estaba encerrada _«No puede ser, no puedes hacerme esto»._ Me di la vuelta hacía la radio encendiéndola.

"_Y las desgracias no dejan de azotar al pueblo turístico de Silent Hill, anoche, el reconstruido orfanato 'Wish House' fue escenario de otro cruel incendio. Según las autoridades nos han indicado que el incendio fue intencional. Increíblemente en unas especies de catacumbas se han encontrado innumerables cuerpos calcinados. Desgraciadamente no hay sobrevivientes. Lo que esta confirmado es que el incendio fue provocado por cirios, algunos restos fueron encontrados en la escena._

_Está confirmado que entre la víctimas se encontraba la directora del orfelinato, la señorita Ara Landsberg. Aún continúan las investigaciones para encontrar al o a los responsables de esta tragedia"_

Apagué el aparato y observé por la ventana de la sala. Me llamó la atención ver una patrulla de policía a las afueras, en las dependencia con las luces encendidas, roja y azul dando vueltas _«¿Qué habrá sucedido?»_ Escuché un ruido proveniente de apartamento contiguo _«¿Josh?»_ Fui hasta el agujero y observé curiosa. No encontré lo que esperaba, si no más bien a dos policías, uno que parecía el jefe y el otro era como su asistente, además del señor Sunderland.

—¿Dijo que se fue a Silent Hill? —Preguntó el jefe al señor Frank.

—Sí, tuvimos una discusión y se fue muy enojado… pero dijo que iba a Silent Hill —Respondió el aludido—. ¿Aún no lo encuentran?

—Enviamos agentes hacía la zona, también alertamos a las patrullas locales de Silent Hill, deje todo en nuestras manos —Tranquilizó el hombre—. Ahora ¿Dijo a dónde iba exactamente o qué iba a hacer?

—No —Suspiró cansado, se notaba que no había dormido en horas.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda saber?

—La señorita Mishell —«¿_Yo?, Bueno, no sé exactamente dónde está, y si le dijera lo que está pasando no me creería»_—. La vecina, ella… tal vez sabe, la del trescientos dos.

—Bien, vamos a hablar con ella, pero antes busquen alguna pista en este cuarto.

—Oh, oh viene por mi.

Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente observando el pasillo, me extrañé al ver un hombre de cabello claro parado enfrente de la puerta del 303. Sólo estaba parado ahí, como queriendo entrar pero dudaba _«Rayos, es muy parecido a Josh»,_ Se percató de mi presencia girando levemente la mirada hacía mi «_No es parecido, es igual… a excepción del pelo y los ojos»._ Me sentí rara ante su mirada y me volví a ocultar en el apartamento colocando el seguro. Mire fijamente el bolso y caminé hacía él, sacando la laptop y encendiéndola, para luego buscar algo sobre Silent Hill y la mitad del medallón que llegaba sobre el cuello.

Encontré mi pagina preferida de ocultismo, la solía leer cada semana, por X ó por Y articulo.

"_Silent Hill"_

"_Un misterio, una enseñanza"_

_Bienvenidos, no he venido a hablarles de lo 'hermoso' que es el pueblo turístico de Silent Hill, sino más bien del misterio que se oculta tras de él. La mayoría de las personas suelen creer que las cosas que suceden en este pueblo son 'casualidad', pero la verdad es otra, muy distinta._

_Allá en el 1600 Silent Hill era el escenario y hogar de una tribu de indígenas los cuales utilizaban la tierra para hacer sus rituales sagrados, pero luego llegaron los conquistadores a fundar el pueblo, pero esto huyeron al tiempo después por un brote de epidemia aún no conocida. En 1815 el pueblo volvió a ser refundado pero 20 años después la misma epidemia reapareció al igual que la primera vez. Al parecer alguien ó algo no quería a los fundadores. Luego de eso se descubrió el carbón._

_Pero bueno, no estoy haciendo una reseña histórica, me saltaré a la parte interesante que nos convoca, he descubierto que Silent Hill se manifiesta al menos en tres capas o 'mundos'._

_- Como un pueblo habitado y normal que denominaré como Normal World (Mundo Normal)_

_- Como un pueblo deshabitado y sobrenatural que denominaré como Mystic World (Mundo Místico)_

_- Como un pueblo sucio y moribundo que denominaré como Other World (Otro Mundo)_

_Pero existe situaciones en que personas que han desaparecido han transitado por estas 'capas', el problema es cuando Mystic World y Other World se interconectan creando algo desafiante a lo físico que llamaré Nowhere (Ningún Lugar)_

_Generalmente las personas 'llamadas' a este pueblo desafiarán sus propios temores, retando al espacio-tiempo, perdiendo el sentido de la realidad y según como realicen sus acciones será como podrán salir de este embrollo. Las imágenes que verán en ese pueblo serán realmente perturbadoras y rayan en lo imposible […]_

Cerré la laptop y tocaron a la puerta _«Los policías de seguro… no tengo ganas, ni tiempo»._ Me levanté guardando el arma y llevando la linterna, y una ampolla, lo demás no lo necesitaba. Caminé al baño, mientras el timbre seguía sonando insistentemente. Al parecer mi lindo hermanito 'no te necesito' no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para mandar a sus secuaces a tapar el agujero del baño, así que una vez más ¡A viajar!

Desperté encima de una cama, lo sabía porque era cómoda y el ventilador de techo giraba _«¿Mi apartamento?»._ Obtuve la respuesta de inmediato al ver a Josh a mi costado _«Un segundo… ¡Josh!»_

—¡Josh! ¡Eres tú! —Me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente—. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte!

—A mi también… pero me asfixias —Dijo con dificultad y lo solté, se me quedó mirando extrañado antes de colocar su dedo sobre mis labios y con la otra mano señaló un sofá de dos piezas cercano—. No debemos hacer ruido, se durmieron hace poco…

—Ya veo —Sentados sobre el sofá estaba Henry y Eileen, durmiendo tranquilamente—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Lake View Hotel, me encontré con tu amiguito Henry, dijo que me estabas buscando, decidí ignorarlo y luego de un rato te traía en brazos, dormida —Susurró con algo de fastidio—. ¿Confías en él?

—Tú confías en Eileen, ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en el bueno de Henry?

—Porque Eileen salvó tu vida y…

—Y Henry también —Informé—. Y me ha ayudado mucho… no sabes cuánto.

—Si te soy sincero… no me cae bien —Rascó su barbilla y tosió un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? Oh sí, es sólo un resfriado común… nada fuera de lo normal —Habló rápidamente, para luego mirarme seriamente—. No sabes, Haley, lo que ha pasado ¿Recuerdas la llamada?

—Sí —Asentí sentándome en la cama.

—La mujer se llama Laura y quería hablarme sobre mi padre ¿Recuerdas la larga historia que te mencioné?

—Por supuesto.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años de edad, de una enfermedad muy rara, desde que enfermó mi padre se dedicó exclusivamente a sus cuidados, dejándome de lado, cosa que mi madre nunca quiso, pero él se empeñó en hacerlo. Cuando falleció, él quedó en una depresión y se marchó. Dejándome a cargo de una tía, desde entonces creo no haberlo visto… claro, antes de que Henry llegara tuve una especie de sueño con él… no sé si fue real, pero…

—No te preocupes… también me pasa con cierto hermano mío —Sonreí y Josh se quedó confundido—. Lo que pasa, es que mi hermano es… eh… es… Walter… Sullivan y no preguntes porque es larga historia, y esta sí que es bastante extensa.

—No te creo… cuando estaba con Laura encontré una "casa", creo que era TU casa, pues encontré un papel de adopción con tu nombre —Dijo—. Y quiero que sepas que no me importa tu pasado, sólo me importas tú.

—Que lindo —Mascullé—. Oye ¿Qué te traes con Henry?

—No ¿Qué te traes tú con Henry? —Tomó asiento cerca de mí.

—Un amigo —Respondí rápidamente—. ¿Te cae mal?

—No… eh… sí —Respondió en lenguaje Josh—. Es que… uhm… me recuerda al típico hombre… cómo decirlo… ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Henry nos lo contó todo, al principio todo fue tan increíble que no le creí media palabra, pero luego me di cuenta de que era la verdad y… —Se detuvo y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

—¿Y? —Hice una señal para que prosiguiera.

—Verás yo… eh… Henry es como el chico al que todo el mundo le cae bien…

—¿Qué? —Comencé a reír y Josh tapó mi boca riendo también, no podíamos evitarlo. Lo que había dicho Josh era ridículo y no hizo más que contagiarse con mi risa, al rato después nos tranquilizamos siendo consiente de que el otro parcito dormía—. ¿Cómo pensar eso? ¿Me veo tan desesperada como para pensar que Henry y yo tendríamos algo? Josh… él podría ser mi hermano y lo digo porque en este pueblo todo puede pasar, además no es mi tipo ¿Por qué tu mentecita creyó que Henry y yo tendríamos algo?

—Porque pasaron mucho tiempo, juntos ¿Será por eso? —Sonrió falsamente.

—Y eso te pone celoso —Deduje.

—No… bueno sí… un poquito.

—No tendrías por qué —Me encogí de hombros—. Henry y tú son diferentes, Henry me salvó de mi misma, pero tú me salvaste de dos oligofrénicos asesinos… pero… no me veo saliendo con Henry, no quisiera tener un encuentro cercano con la señorita 'Misery', en cambio contigo… que yo sepa no hay nadie más, mi querido vecino acosador Josh…

—¿Vecino acosador? Me preocupaba por ti, nada más.

—Lo sé, cuando acabe todo esto me tienes que invitar a cenar ¿Si?

—¿Acabará todo esto algún día? —Preguntó girando su rostro hacía mi, quedamos frente a frente, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, no respondí a su pregunta, el rostro de él formo una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué quieres comer?

—No sé, sorpréndeme —Ensanchó su sonrisa y me acerqué más a él—. Creo que empiezas a gustarme Josh…

—Tú ya me gustas… —Terminamos juntando nuestros labios, nuestro primer beso… extraño siendo Silent Hill, por esos segundos olvidé cada momento, cada palabra hiriente, esto se sentía real, adoro sentirlo así de intenso o realista, una sensación que había perdido hace ya tiempo. Nos separamos levemente, sonrojados ambos—. Deberíamos vivir esto más a menudo…

—Ya quisieras —Susurré.

—Por cierto, la señorita 'Misery' como la llamaste, me entregó esto —Sacó un libro con la una cinta dentro—. Dice mi nombre, pero ni idea de lo que pueda tratarse, al parecer Laura se la entregó.

—¿Y qué esperas para verla? Allí hay un reproductor de video —Señalé debajo de la TV. Afirmó con la cabeza y caminó a el silenciosamente, encendió la TV y colocó la cinta en el reproductor—. ¿Qué será?

—Se nota que es un video casero —Esperamos unos segundos mientras la cinta se cargaba. Hasta que la imagen salió en la pantalla.

—¿Quiénes son? —Miré de reojo, la cinta era vieja y no se notaba mucho, pero pude reconocer al hombre de la cinta, claro, rubio y de esa estatura «_El tipo que estaba afuera del apartamento de Josh»_ Pero a la mujer no podía reconocerla.

—Mamá… —Musitó Josh—. Y James…

—¿James? —Detuve la cinta con el control remoto—. ¿Quién es James?

—¿Por qué la paraste? —Intentó regañarme, pero sabía que tenía que responderme—. Ash… es mi padre, James Sunderland y la mujer de la cinta es mi madre, Mary Sheperd… creo que el video muestra cuando ya estaba enferma ¿Podríamos seguir viendo?

—Ya, ya te oí —Volví a poner 'Play' con el control.

Continuando con la cinta, se mostraba a 'James' al lado de su esposa, no encontraba el sentido de la cinta _«Ellos están ahí… ¿y luego qué?»_ Unos segundos después James tomaba una almohada _«¿Qué hace?»_ Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Mary, y de pronto colocó la almohada sobre la cara de Mary. Abrí la boca sorprendida mientras trababa de procesar lo que estaba viendo _«¿James… esta ahogando a su esposa? ¿¡Qué! No me lo creo»_ Giré la vista unos grados para observar a Josh, los músculos de la espalda tensos

—¿Josh? —Llamé despacio y detuve la cinta, sus manos tiritaban y bajó la mirada hasta el piso, su respiración se agitó. Sólo coloqué mi mano en su barbilla y la giré para que me mirara—. Yo…

—Dime que no es cierto… —Suplicó a punto de llorar—. Dime que es mentira… te lo imploro ¡Dime que es falso!

—No… no lo sé —Dije apenas, una lágrima surcó por la mejilla del castaño, rodando hasta topar con piso—. Tranquilo…

Se aferró a mi fuertemente llorando, sentía la mi chaqueta arrugándose en sus manos. Acaricié sus cabellos castaños _«Esto debe ser una mala broma… ¿Por qué?»_ Correspondí a su abrazo casi con la misma fuerza que él. Sentí ruido en el sofá, Henry despertaba junto con Eileen, no les preste atención a sus rostros interrogantes sobre qué es lo que ocurría, en ese momento sólo me importaba Josh. Cerré levemente los ojos acompañando al ojiverde en su dolor. Parsimoniosamente entreabrí los parpados fijándome en aquella lagrima solitaria en el suelo, era de color negro y se esparcía por el piso lentamente _«Ay no, otra vez no»_ Un sonido poco descifrable provino de algún sitio inexacto del hotel. La pintura de la pared comenzó a abrirse, el piso cambió a sus inseparables rejillas oxidadas, con algunos agujeros faltantes, la TV, el video, el colchón y todas las otras cosas desaparecieron, el aire se trasformó en denso y húmedo. En vez de la ventana apareció un gran ventilador

_«¿No es suficiente lo que estamos viviendo?»_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: **Uf… ya sé que me tarde… ¡te odio colegio! Prometo actualizar antes pero es que me imaginación decidió irse de vacaciones a Silent Hill y no quiere regresar ¬¬ ó ¿no podrá?

Weno es capitulo algo extendido con muchas verdades para Josh Sunderland no me odien por hacerlo llorar, la verdad yo escribí este capitulo con una caja de pañuelos al lado… no pregunten… no quieren saber XD

Uhm… no sé que más decir además de que quiero patear seriamente a la directora de mi colegio… a mi profesor de Física, a la de Filosofía, a la de lenguaje y por sobre todo a la de matemáticas… ¿Por qué nunca se caen de las escaleras? T.T

Weno no los molestos más, creo son bastantes incoherencias por el día XD

¡Adiosito!


	15. First Contact

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XV – First Contact.**

* * *

Todo volvía a ser aberrante, cada cosa en este infierno lo era, porqué no podíamos descansar de una vez por todas. Henry estaba apoyado en la puerta, alerta a cualquier ruido del exterior, Eileen junto a él, descifrando qué es lo que pudo haber sucedido para que Josh, en estos momentos estuviera inconsolable, con su cara hundida en mi hombro empapado de lágrimas silenciosas, su respiración cálida, desigual topándose con mi cuello; Al parecer se había "tranquilizado". Acaricié sus cabellos otra vez, como llevaba haciendo hace casi media hora

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté en un susurro.

—No… —Negó casi inaudiblemente—. ¿Cuándo despertaré?

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien… ya verás —Animé separando el rostro de Josh de mi hombro, observando aquellos ojos verdes, vidriosos con los parpados rojos de tanto llorar, sequé una gota de agua salada que traicioneramente vagó por su mejilla. —Prométeme que serás fuerte ¿Si?

—Sólo si estás a mi lado —Suplicó tiernamente, me recordaba a un niño que necesita a su madre desesperadamente—. Por favor…

—Por supuesto que sí —Asentí ensanchando una sonrisa—. No te dejaré solo.

—No quisiera interrumpir, pero me hallo en la obligación —Habló de pronto Henry—. Me urge que nos vayamos, como lo veo, las cosas no van color de rosa allá afuera, así que es mejor que nos retiremos.

—Tienes razón —Me puse de pie, tomando la mano de Josh en el proceso—. Pero algo me inquieta…

—¿Qué cosa? —Consultó Henry abriendo la puerta, echando un vistazo al exterior, y saliendo al comprobar que no había peligro, hasta ahora.

—Estamos en lo que llaman "Other World", tal y como dice la nota del "Falso Dios" las cosas cambian, las puertas, las paredes… todo; Mi punto es ¿Sigue la puerta de entrada dónde estaba antes? —Salí después de Eileen, arrastrando a Josh.

—Ella tiene mucha razón, ya nos hemos enfrentado a esto, si la puerta no está, debemos buscar otra opción de escape —Apoyó la castaña—. ¿Qué tal si nos separamos para encontrar la salida?

—¿Volver a separarnos? —Enarqué una ceja—. Bien ¿Qué pasará si uno o el otro encuentran la salida? ¿Cómo lo sabrán los otros?

—Iremos de a dos —Propuso Henry—. Yo iré con Eileen y tú con Josh, por cierto ¿Estará bien?

Miré a Josh, estaba apoyado contra la pared, ajeno a todo el plan, se había soltado de mi mano, parecía pensativo, me giré a Henry con un suspiro.

—No lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible para que lo esté… te lo aseguro.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó Eileen, me sorprendí un poco _«¿Por qué lo pregunta?»._

—No entiendo qué es lo que me quieres decir —Intenté alejar el tema—. Además no creo que interese en este momento.

—A mi me interesa —Musitó Henry—. ¿Tiene que ver con Walter?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Sonreí levemente—. No se preocupen, peleas de hermanos, irónico decirlo ya que él está muerto, algún día les contaré.

—Ese "pelea de hermanos" me suena a "enemigos otra vez" —Dedujo Henry _«Odio que sea así de deductivo ¿Por qué no es como un hombre normal?»._

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No es mi culpa que Walter sea un cabeza hueca y un misógino asqueroso, pero vale ya, encontremos esa salida y vayámonos de este sitio que comienza a asquearme.

—Bien —Asintieron Henry y Eileen al unísono.

Ellos siguieron por el pasillo hasta la bifurcación. Me acerqué a Josh y moví la mano en forma de saludo para que saliera de su trance, levantó ligeramente la vista y trato de darme una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué fingir —Musité—. No conmigo, he pasado por casi lo mismo que tú si que es no es lo mismo, comprendo todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos pero debo decirte que no debes dejarte llevar por ellos.

—Haley… —Intentó argumentar pero coloqué un dedo en sus labios.

—Justo en este momento estás pensando en cual sería la técnica más apropiada para vengarte y sólo te diré una cosa… el agua hirviendo no es la mejor forma, intenta el aceite caliente —Josh me sonrió levemente—. Ven tenemos que avanzar.

—Haley ¿Has pensado en matar alguna vez?

—¡Que pregunta! —Me sorprendí un poco—. Si estamos hablando con la verdad entonces sí… de echo he llegado más lejos que tan sólo "pensarlo".

—¿Has matado? —Se detuvo y me miró impresionado—. ¿Cómo…?

—Es lo que trato de decirte —Continúe—. Fue una época en donde creí que la justicia por mi mano sólo valía. El odio era más grande que la mismísima razón, decidí que jamás descansaría si no mataba a aquellos que me dañaban… pero erré. Josh, a veces las personas que nos han hecho daño merecen un perdón pero a veces no. Mi padre mató a mi madre cuando yo nací, por eso comprendo lo que sientes.

—¿Estás dispuesta a perdonarlo? —Interrogó—. ¿Se merece tu perdón? ¿Se merecen nuestro perdón?

—Lo ignoro, por mi parte y pese a lo que te dije, siento ganas de matar a Mark Sullivan pero me aterra… me aterra lo que vendrá después.

—¿Lo que vendrá después?

—Sí, si me llegara a vengar Josh ¿Qué viene luego? ¿Para que vivir si ya me vengué? ¿Te das cuenta? Si aún sigo con vida, es por una parte a ustedes, pero la sed de sangre me ha mantenido atada a este pueblo. Walter, mi hermano, me dio la posibilidad de salir huyendo, pero no lo hice. Todo por vengarme Josh ¿Crees que todo ha sido coincidencia?

—Quieres decir… ¿Qué haya venido a salvarte? ¿Qué haya conocido a Laura? ¿Qué Eileen me entregara ese video?… Perdóname, pero lo dudo mucho —Dijo sinceramente—. Creo que es la parte del "Protector del Guardián de la Luz".

—¿Lo sabes? —Me quedé pasmada con eso—. ¡Cómo te enteraste!

—No es muy difícil de adivinar —Respondió—. Al principio cuando conocí a Henry dudé unos segundos si de verdad era ese mi papel en este sitio, pero luego lo confirmé… voy a morir Haley…

—No… —Mascullé—. Somos dueños de nuestro destinos, no así de lo que nos pasa, pero podemos decidir nuestras acciones y esas malditas escrituras del culto no tienen porqué decirte que tienes que morir por mi… no te lo perdonaría nunca.

—No es por eso Haley —Bajó la vista y tosió un poco cubriéndose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta—. Es otra cosa, siempre creí que mi madre había muerto de manera "natural" por su enfermedad, y al fin y al cabo terminaría muriendo, existiendo o no existiendo James en su vida… todo culpa de esa enfermedad de la cual aún no se sabe mucho; Lo que trato de decirte es que… Haley, yo… yo tengo esa misma enfermedad… voy a morir, tarde o temprano.

—Tiene que ser una broma… —Murmuré sin aliento—. Tú no… no puedes dejarme…

Retrocedí topándome con la pared, me había prometido no llorar más, pero no podía, no podía hacerme la dura, la estoica en este instante. No quiero a la Haley con la frase "Que poco me importa lo que te suceda".

—¿Por qué? —Alcé mi mirada acuosa de lágrimas que brotaba sin poder ser contenidas—. ¿Por qué siempre termina así…?

—Haley… —Se acercó con intención de abrazarme pero lo aparté.

—No, no entiendes —Subí un ápice el tono de voz—. Es que todos… ¡Todos!… todos me dejan ¿Qué acaso no he sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Qué ya he pagado? Dime Josh, ¿Qué es lo tan imperdonable que hice?

—Perdóname… —Musitó.

—¡No se trata de perdonar o no, se trata de que todos se van, se trata de que esto va a seguir pasando; Se trata de que todas y cada una de las personas a las cuales yo les he llegado a tener amor sincero terminan bajo tierra, de eso se trata! —Dije exaltada, cayendo al piso, deslizando mi espalda por la pared hasta quedar con las piernas dobladas—. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! No sabes lo que es ver morir gente de forma cruel, que otros te arrebaten lo que amas, lo que es tuyo, que destruyan tu vida, que la hagan un calvario. Sentir que todos mienten y no sabes en quien confiar, porque todos tienen facetas y lo peor, lo más bestial, es que siempre termino cayendo en las mentiras y en el dolor ¡Maldita sea! Y puede que ahora me estés viendo y piensas que no es para tanto, pero es la verdad. Y tal vez estoy mostrando el diez porciento de mi dolor pero la realidad es que por dentro estoy echa una mierda… y no importa cuantas veces me pregunté por qué… llevó diecinueve años preguntándomelo y cuando creo tener la respuesta… ésta es completamente efímera y sigue siendo mentira… ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Puede que… —Comenzó Josh—. Todo sea mentira, todo lo que llaman nuestra vida sea mentira, una mentira bien construida y engrasada por cierto, pero por favor te pido que no pierdas el rumbo, sonará cliché y todo lo que quieras, pero me tienes a mi y prometo no engañarte fue por eso que te dije sobre la enfermedad, no fue para otra cosa.

—Te agradezco que trates de ser sincero —Hablé—. Pero en este momento necesito creer que todo es un cuento de hadas y que saldremos bien de todo esto, quiero creer que será así.

—Así será —Afirmó con la cabeza—. Ahora… ¿Qué tal si buscamos esa salida? No soportaría que el _señorito Townshensd_ la encontrara primero que nosotros.

—Bien… —Me puse se pie con la ayuda del castaño—. Encontremos esa mentada salida.

—Es importante que nos demos apoyo el uno al otro —Agregó caminando por aquel pasillo lúgubre—. Como una manada, como los monstros de este sitio, en manadas trabajan por eso parecen invencibles y por eso los odio a todos ellos.

—¿Estudias la biodiversidad de la zona? —Pregunté en el tono más burlón que podía.

—No es gracioso —Trató de ponerse serio pero a Josh no le funcionaba así que sonreí sin decir nada—. Está muy silencioso.

—Tienes razón, eso es malo, quiere decir que vienen problemas —Informé sacando la pistola—. Alerta…

—Como usted diga generala —Agregó haciendo lo mismo que yo _«Hmpf puede estar la ira carcomiéndoselo por dentro pero seguirá con estoicismo… bien por Josh»_ En eso provino un ruido subterráneo, la poca luz que estaba en la estancia era mi linterna, poco y nada comparada con la basta oscuridad eterna. El ruido subterráneo continuaba, y ya me traía con curiosidad. Eran como voces, salidas de un parlante sumergido en agua—. Extraño sonido…

—Estoy de acuerdo —Caminamos más, hasta que sentimos los pegajosos pasos de algo. Mire a Josh y acordamos silenciosamente que atacaríamos a cualquier señal de movimiento.

Dimos más pasos silenciosos, en la penumbra hasta el doblez del pasillo, por la esquina una cosa de dos patas, parecía humano pero en todo el cuerpo estaba desgarrado, podía ver las costillas de la bestia no tenía extremidades superiores y lo que tenía de "carne" eran grandes burbujas, como ampollas a punto de reventarse, desprendían luz, como si desde adentro estuviera repleto de lava amarillenta.

Disparé una vez, la bestia se giró a nosotros parecía furiosa, y no era para menos, yo también estaría furiosa si a alguien le dará por dispararme. Pero en mi caso era distinto ¿o no?. La cosa se preparó para atacar desprendiendo una especie de gas tóxico que provocaba un picor en la garganta de los dos, además de ser potente, lo comprobé cuando la pared a la cual el gas le llegó comenzó a combustionar y quemarse _«Okay, aléjate del gas»_ Me di cuenta que ese "gas" se originaba de los "pulmones" por ponerles un nombre, que quedaban claramente expuestos en la espalda desgarrada.

—¡A la espalda! —Grité—. ¡Cuidado con el gas!

—Entendido —Asintió Josh, como pude lo distraje mientras Josh se colocaba a sus espaldas y disparaba frenéticamente hasta que sus pulmones reventaron y de ellos salió un pus asqueroso—. Que asco…

—Acostúmbrate, algunas veces sale algo peor —Mascullé—. Me sorprende que sean tan "refinados" y que utilicen "gas mostaza".

—Me preocupa que salgan más de los mismos, me los imagino lanzando gas como locos, no podremos con ello —Josh se acercó a la puerta que estaba en ese sector, la doscientos tres estaba cerrada pues la puerta no cedió—. Odio este maldito lugar y sus puertas.

—¿Claustrofóbico Josh? —Sonreí sin mirarlo, de hecho observaba el fondo del pasillo—. Revisemos cada puerta para evitar saltarnos algo.

—Bien ¿Cuántas balas te quedan? —Él sacó el cargador, ocho balas, a mi menos de tres balas. Giré la cabeza para ambos lados en busca de "algo" —. ¿Qué buscas?

—Esto —Me acerqué a la pared, si algo de bueno tenía el Other World, era que los diversos materiales para golpear aparecían por todos lados. Por eso arranqué la barra de acero _«Ah mi inanimada barra de acero»_ Josh arqueó una ceja—. Se me da más el cuerpo a cuerpo que disparo limpio.

—Ya veo, conservaré las balas para algo más peligroso —Guardó la pistola y tomó la barra del otro lado y seguimos con nuestro camino revisando cada puerta, los dos en silencio hasta que el castaño decidió romperlo—. ¿Cuéntame un poco más sobre Walter?

—¿Qué…?… Oh bueno, verás, es un adorable hombre cuya única afición en la vida es matar personas, además que no tiene otro método de arreglar las cosa aparte de una pistola y cualquier arma de contacto más no puedo decirte porque hasta para mi Walter sigue siendo una caja de Pandora la cual me aterra abrir e investigar —Dije.

—Vaya hermano, es en estos momentos donde doy gracias por ser hijo único —Agregó, mientras yo tomaba la perilla de otra de las puerta y esta mágicamente se abrió, nos pusimos en posición de ataque de inmediato. Entramos por suerte no había nada de lo que tuviéramos que defendernos.

En el cuarto todo parecía normal, extraño para saber que afuera todo era un caos. El piso, la cama, todo hasta la ventana era irreal. La luz que se filtraba simulaba que fuera de día, afuera.

—Buscaré si hay algo de interés —Josh inició su búsqueda en cajones y todo aquello donde pueda haber algún objeto que ayude. Mientras yo acorté el camino hasta la ventana y observé el exterior _«Muy alto como para bajar, de todos modos, no hallo la razón para mantenernos en este sitio»_—. Su lugar especial…

—¿Dijiste algo? —Me volteé para mirar al ojiverde—. Lo siento no estaba prestando atención.

—Su lugar especial… el Lake View Hotel, sabía que el nombre lo había escuchado de antes. Mi abuelo lo mencionó una vez, dijo que mis padres habían venido en su Luna de Miel… que irónico que el lugar que para ellos fue especial, para nosotros sea un infierno.

—Lugar especial ¿Eh? —Observé una vez más el entorno—. Yo siempre he querido un lugar especial, siempre he estado buscándolo… y cuando llegué al trescientos dos creí que ese era MI lugar especial. Y ciertamente acerté.

—Bien por las buenas decisiones —Dijo con desgana—. Encontré algunas municiones y esta nota que parece interesante.

Me extendió el papel, una hoja de libreta, escrita y arrancada con prisa.

"_Este mundo puede convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla._

_Salir de él es más complicado que entrar, pero alguna pista habrás encontrado ya_

_Como la luz, que siempre busca un hueco por donde entrar_

_Tu luz no es tan distinta, sólo encájala en el camino de la verdad_

_¿La luz y la verdad? Sinónimos como ya sabrás_

_Aquella salida estará ahí mientras exista Luz y Verdad"_

_«Interesante pero ambiguo»_ Puedo interpretarlo de miles de formas… bueno no tantas, pero muchas sí. Las dos primera líneas indican que sobre este mundo y sobre este papel ó "pista"… "Como la luz, que siempre busca un hueco por donde entrar" es como o de las puertas falsas, la luz se filtraba, pero no creo que a eso se refiera y las ultimas tres frases dicen que básicamente debo encajar la luz y la verdad en el mismo camino

—Ya me confundí —Musité con fastidio—. La luz y la verdad… esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—Tal vez algo nos falta como… otra nota o algún objeto…

—O un camino, o el hueco que menciona. La salida tiene un hueco por donde se filtra la luz… eso es —Saqué por conclusión—. ¿Revisaste todo el cuarto?

—Sí, nada fuera de lo común —Se puso de pie—. Lo que buscamos esta afuera…

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una lluvia fantasma, la lluvia era sangre al verla mejor.

—No me gusta esto… —Murmuré.

—¿La lluvia o qué la lluvia sea sangre?

—Ambas —Respondí—. Hay que protegerse, no quiero estar toda embarrada de sangre.

Tomé un manta de la cama, arrancándola de un tirón para encontrarme con una sorpresita _«Que asco»_ Un sinfín de larvas, gusanos, moscas y cucarachas por todo el colchón, comiendo unos pedazos de carnes putrefactos repartidos por toda la cama, con algunas hojas de periódico debajo del cuerpo viscoso de esos insectos. Todas las hojas parecían de la misma noticia, así que agarré una, la sacudí y la leí.

"_Silent Hill News"_

"_Ayer, la policía encontró un cuerpo de una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años en la bodega del famoso hotel Lake View en frente del lago Toluca. Según fuentes oficiales el cuerpo estaba mutilado, las extremidades superiores e inferiores fueron encontradas en una trituradora de carne. Mientras que el torso estaba empalado en un estaca de madera en la bodega, mientras que su cabeza estaba girada en 180°. Además en la boca fue hallado un pequeño trozo de vela._

_Se dice que a mujer, identificada como Lorna Swam, fue victima de una secta satánica pionera en el pueblo"_

_Por el momento se ha declarado una fotografía del presunto autor del delito"_

Guardé la fotografía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón _«La bodega… y la vela… La verdad y la Luz… las verdades salen por la boca, y la luz y la verdad son sinónimos»_

—Debemos ir a la bodega —Coloqué la manta sobre mi cabeza, mientras que Josh tomaba otra manta y me imitaba.

—Está en el primer piso… siempre están ahí.

Asentí, y salimos corriendo del cuarto, tratando de evitar a todas esa cosas que expedían gases, gracias claro a mi inanimada barra. Encontramos las escaleras y las descendimos lo más rápido que podíamos, siendo acompañados con el único sonido del repiqueteo de nuestros pies chocando con las rejillas y de vez en vez el sonido del engranaje oxidado de los grandes ventiladores industriales. Sintiendo sobre nuestras rostros y narices el hedor de la sangre putrefacta y reseca en las paredes, mientras nuestra única vista eran esos pequeños "gusanitos" en las paredes, removiéndose inquietos.

Bajamos al primer piso.

—Ahí —Apuntó Josh, la puerta tenía un leve letrero borroso, pero se leía.

STORAGE.

Nos acercamos a la puerta para escuchar que desde adentro sólo se escuchaba el tintineante sonido de las aspas de otro ventilador. Ingresamos con extrema precaución, siendo consientes de que "todo puede suceder".

El almacén no era de gran tamaño, pero sí espeluznante, por donde se le mirase. El gran ventilador que habíamos oído, estaba en la parte posterior a una especie de reja que dividía el cuarto, al centro de la misma reja se encontraba un engranaje donde el "mando" no era si no más que un cuerpo sin brazos ni piernas, tal como el del relato. Acortamos la distancia entre la puerta, la cual Josh cerró al momento de entrar, y el cuerpo. Era una mujer, cuya piel estaba removida y yacía esparcida por todo el cuarto, clavadas en las paredes como si fueran trofeos. El torso que aún conservaba la cabeza estaba empalada en una especie de estaca gigante al piso. El cabello largo negro del cadáver cubría casi todo el cuerpo desmembrado. Tenía la boca abierta, con una mueca de dolor _«Pobre, espero que hayan capturado a los que le hicieron esto y a él»._ El trozo de vela aún seguía en su boca

—¿Crees que debemos encenderla? —Preguntó el castaño a mis espaldas.

—Si hay algo que he aprendido en este pueblo es que sí debemos prender la vela ¿Te ánimas?

—Claro, ten —Me extendió una caja de fósforos, lo miré extrañada, a lo que él sólo rascó su barbilla—. La tomé del cuarto en el cual estuvimos anteriormente, como para prender el fuego del aceite caliente.

—No es chistoso —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. Vamos a ver…

—Espera —Me detuvo—. Estoy seguro que no bastará con eso, de hecho creo que hay que hacer algo antes.

—El periódico decía que la cabeza estaba girada, pero si giro la cabeza, aún no se cómo, no podré encender la vela.

—Mira esto —Examinamos de cerca el cuello del cadáver, no me agradaba mucho la idea de tener "eso" cerca pero había de hacerlo. Observé con mucha atención y me percaté del corte horizontal en la garganta que se extendía por todo el cuello en forma de círculo—. De seguro que alguien giro la cabeza antes que nosotros.

—Es lo más probable —Aseguré—. Gírale la cabeza.

—¿Yo? —Exclamó para luego recobrar su postura—. ¿Y yo por qué? Tú también puedes hacerlo ¿O es que te da miedo?

—Para nada, justamente estaba pensando en lo divertido que es girarle el cuello a un cadáver —Respondí sarcásticamente.

—¿Ya ves? ¿Qué tal si la damos vuelta los dos juntos? —Sugirió—. Para que cada uno se quede con una parte del trauma que arraigará esto.

—Me parece justo —Encendí la pequeña vela a medio consumir, la llama era débil pero serviría _«Supongo…»._ Inhalé hondo antes de tomar aquella cabeza muerta junto con Josh, emití un pequeño gruñido al solo tocar la carne sin piel—. A la derecha a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… tres.

Para que "alguien" hubiera hecho esto antes que nosotros, me refería a girar el cráneo, pude distinguir claramente el sonido de las vertebras de la columna desgarrándose y fracturarse en mil pedazos, además el ruido de las fibras musculares rompiéndose era inmensamente contraproducente para esta situación, cerré los ojos sin querer, pero es que ese sonido me estaba matando. Unos segundos –que se me hicieron eternos- más tarde la cabeza de aquella mujer "Lorna Swam" estaba dada vuelta en ciento ochenta grados _«Pero el ventilador apagará la vela…»_ No pensé en eso antes, el ventilador estaba detrás del cuerpo, y como si fuera poco y la Ley de Murphy no me atacara constantemente, aquellas aspas giraban más rápido que de costumbre.

—¡Demonios, la vela! —Mascullé.

—No, observa con detenimiento —Señaló el ojiverde—. Se quema…

En efecto, el cadáver, aún con la ventisca del ventilador, había combustionado como si hubiera tenido petróleo o algo así. El punto es que ahora ardía rápidamente y aquel viento "servía" para que las cenizas ardientes volaran por todas partes, formando una lluvia de fuego en todo el cuarto. En una forma sórdida era hermoso pero macabro a la vez _«Nadie jamás me creerá esto…»_

Las llamas alcanzaban la cerca de metal consumiéndola totalmente. Hasta que al fin el gran tira viento acabó con todas las llamas pero no con el olor a carne rostizada. Además este mismo descendió su velocidad considerablemente, ahora solo giraba con lentitud, como cuando se apagan, luego de unos minutos se detuvo completamente.

—En una escala del uno al diez de lo raro, eso se merece un once —Musito mi acompañante.

—He visto cosas peores —Agregué, caminando al gran ventilador, mirando que detrás de esas grandes aspas había un pasillo circular, como un gran tubo metálico. Analicé con mesura hasta comprobar que por el hueco de las aspas cabía una persona _«¡La salida…!»_—. Por aquí…

Me introduje en el agujero y esperé a Josh al otro lado, una vez que pasó al otro extremo proseguimos nuestro camino.

—¿Crees que salgamos finalmente? —Preguntó, por hacerme algo de conversación.

—No sé, pero espero que sí —Susurré _«Gran respuesta Haley ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor que decir?»_ —. ¿Josh?

—Dime…

—No lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Crees que tú padre está vivo? —_«¡Premio a la señorita, por la pregunta más imbécil de su vida! Y vaya si que hecho preguntas idiotas en mi vida»_—. Quiero decir… olvida lo que te dije…

—No sé si siga con vida, pero antes de que Henry me encontraba en ese cuarto de hotel tuve uno de esos sueños "premonitorios" —Contestó con desgana—. Ahora que lo pienso, en mi sueño estaba mi madre acostada en una camilla con una almohada en su cara… luego de eso apareció James… es todo tan obvio.

—No te aflijas —Acaricié su espalda, aún caminando por el "tubo"—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Laura en todo esto?

—Verás, James estuvo aquí hace dieciséis años, Laura también vino aquí… no me sé muy bien la historia, pero ella dijo que abandonó el pueblo junto con James, y que desde ese momento cuidó de ella.

—Ya veo ¿Y qué harás si "James" esta vivo y decide buscarte como en tu sueño? —Continué.

—Lo mataré yo mismo —Sentenció, no me sorprendió mucho que pensara así, yo también pienso así sobre Mark Sullivan _«Si lo medito unos momentos con calma, ni siquiera sé si está vivo…»_—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En Mark Sullivan —Susurré y busqué algo entre mi ropa. La fotografía de él, la fotografía de periódico—. Esto es lo único que sé de él, como es y nada más.

—Quizás el tipo ya ni siquiera existe, quizás ya es sólo un nombre —Dijo Josh.

—No me sorprendería que estuviera muerto, ojala no fuese así para aniquilarlo con mis propias manos —Agregué con rabia, parándome enfrente de Josh.

—Comprendo —Asintió, para luego sorprenderse _«¿Qué le sucede?»_ Miró la fotografía de nuevo y después a mí, o eso creía yo. Pareció que recordaba algo.

"_Eso déjenmelo a mi…creo que hay alguien a quien le pueda interesar mucho su presencia en este pueblo"_

"_¿Hablas de Sullivan?"_

—Josh… —Llamé moviendo mis manos para que saliera de ese trance y cerrara la mandíbula—. ¡Josh, despierta!

—Está vivo… tu padre está vivo —Masculló sin aliento y sonreí.

—¿Qué, acaso eres síquico? —Pregunté con un tono burlón.

—No, pero sé que está vivo y tengo ojos para verlo —Tomó mis hombros y me giró sobre mis talones hacia delante.

Nunca de los jamases me esperé encontrarme así tal fácilmente con aquel hombre que desgració mi vida, pero ahí estaba. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, como yo, su viva imagen. Una vorágine de sensaciones cruzaron en ese instante como electrochoques en todo mi cuerpo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, me invadió ira.

—Al fin te dignas a dar la cara —Dije caminando hacía él—. Una que no me agrada ver por cierto.

Sonrió levemente.

—Ya me habían advertido de tu sarcasmo… no me sorprendes en nada.

—Ya seremos dos los que no se sorprenden por estos tipos de encuentros ¿No? —Me detuve a una distancia prudente, teniendo los antecedentes sobre el hombre que tenía enfrente no era recomendable acercarme mucho—. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo, pero no será aquí, ni ahora —Dio una sonrisa criptica, como de esas que daba de repente Walter—. Además… no es a ti a quien busco o lo que busco.

—No, si a ti lo único que te interesa es el dinero y el poder… —Espeté.

—Sabes de antemano que serás sacrificio… nada que alguien pueda extrañar.

—¿Lo dice la voz de la experiencia? —Enarqué una ceja—. Porque a ti nadie te extraña.

Otra de sus risitas.

—Guardián de la Luz y su guardaespaldas, el Protector del Guardián de la Luz… ¿Qué más pudiera pedir?

—Conmigo no se meta… señor —Saltó Josh—. ¿Por qué no se devuelve por donde vino?

—Claro… también me hablaron sobre ti, Josh Sunderland… irónico, vine por uno y encuentro dos; Eso se llama tener un excelente poder de percepción…

—Eso se llama tener suerte, imbécil —Interrumpí, abrió levemente los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido para luego a volver a su estado "calmado"—. Eres muy raro…

—No tanto como tú… mi querida _hija_…

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! —Espeté con violencia.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo! Aunque te duela y te hierva la sangre eso eres, mi hija. Tú y Walter lo son, pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo que son o no son de mí. Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío, lo que Walter robó y separó con la estúpida esperanza de que nadie nunca lo encontrara pero se equivoco rotundamente ¿Sabes de lo que habló no Haley? —Me señaló con su índice, al principio creí que era a mí, pero no, era esa pieza de "amuleto" que llevaba colgada del cuello, la cual cogí entre mi mano instintivamente, como aquel reflejo de preservar lo que es mío—. Es mejor que me lo des.

—Ni que fuera navidad para dártelo como obsequio ¿Qué harás si no te lo doy? ¿Me lo robarás como todo lo que tienes ahora? Quiero verte intentarlo _padre,_ sólo acércate y verás como te va —Apreté mi mano contra mi querida barra de acero, mientras la otra lista y dispuesta a tomar el arma en caso se emergencia.

—Haley, tenemos compañía —Murmuró Josh, giré levemente la vista para encontrarme con unos tipos de traje amarillento, con mascaras antigases en la cara.

—¡Dios está de nuestro lado! —Exclamó Mark—. No puedes hacer nada contra ello, nada.

—¿Dios está de tu lado? —Repetí entrecerrando los ojos—. No me hagas reír por favor, tú Dios es lisa y llanamente una porquería para mí, no me causa nada, ni miedo ni respeto… ni nada.

— "Los niños buenos viven" es una de las reglas del culto ¿Tú qué piensas? —Preguntó—. ¿Te has portado mal Haley?

—¿Yo? ¿Tú qué crees? —Un nerviosismo inexplicable recorrió mi cuerpo de hito a hito, por cada rincón—. Además, si los niños buenos viven ¿Por qué aún estás con vida?

—Hay una forma de dejar ese estado de "mal" —Caminó hacía a mi lentamente, al igual que esos "soldados" de amarillo, acorralándonos—. Dicen que las palizas limpian el alma.

—Hay que ver que aún hay trogloditas que creen eso —Dije con fastidio—. Es increíble que te las des de Santo con es sotana negra y todo la parafernalia, pero la verdad detrás de esa túnica no es más que sigues siendo la misma basura de hace años… un arribista, un parasito… claro sin ofender a esos pobres insectos que nada le han hecho al mundo… al menos no como tú.

—Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca —Ordenó—. Deberías cuidar mejor a los tuyos… en vez de echarle la culpa a alguien más.

—¡Haley! —Me di vuelta ante la llamada de Josh, estaba rodeado por esas personas—. ¡Cuidado!

Demasiado tarde, sentí un jalón fuerte en mi antebrazo, que me hizo perder el poco equilibrio que tenía en aquel camino circular. Sentí el azoté de mi cabeza contra el piso y el hueco sonido del metal. Abrí los ojos con un poco de dolor, sólo para distinguir a ese hombre tomando la mitad del amuleto arrancándolo con fuerza, la cadena se cortó, lo sé por el ardor que luego se formó en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero el golpe me dejó demasiado aturdida.

—Regrésamelo —Exigí con dolor.

—¿Dónde está la otra mitad? —Consultó observando el medallón, haciendo caso omiso a mi exigencia—. ¡Walter te lo dijo! ¡Dónde está!

—No lo sé, y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría…

—Mi pobre Haley… dispuesta a dar su vida por una causa que ya tiene perdida —Dijo arrogantemente, rebuscó algo entre su ropas hasta que encontró y me mostro lo que buscaba, una taser. Lo colocó sobre mi abdomen, apreté los dientes a sabiendas lo que pasaría cuando apretara ese botón—. Las cosas no debieron ser así, tú debías haber muerto, esto no es mi culpa.

—Descarado —Mascullé tratando de apartar ese aparato de mi vientre pero ya no tenía fuerzas, todo antes de que presionara el botón y descargara voltios sobre mi cuerpo. Gemí de dolor, alto como nunca. Mis músculos agarrotándose sin control, perdiendo el sentido poco a poco. Lo último que pude distinguir era a Josh siendo arrastrado casi en iguales condiciones que yo, pero sangrando, y el sonido de ropa deslizándose en aquel tubo, corrección, de mi ropas rozando el tubo… antes de perder por completo todos mis sentidos y que la luz se convirtiera una vez más en oscuridad etérea.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Está bien lo admito! Casi tres semanas sin actualizar, merezco un rosario de basto léxico… pero sé que no es mi culpa (¿Al estilo Mark Sullivan? XD). Uhm me tarde, por una parte culpa del colegio #$%&! ¬¬* y la otra razón es que mi imaginación gore, traumatizadora, romántica, soñadora, melancólica etc. Se fue de vacaciones y me dejo sola con este capitulo T.T (Triste mi vida ¿no?) pero son cosas que pasan… culpa de la ley de Murphy que suele atacarme como a Haley… ash no sé que más decir aparte de pedir disculpas por el retraso… muy retrasado que retrasó este retrasado capitulo… no! Me auto confundí yo misma si seré #$%&! Lo siento pero no puede decirlo… va contra mi religión de Estúpidos retrasados… ¡S.A!… con todos los derechos reservados…=)

Oh encontré que la parte dónde Josh le dice a Haley que se va a morir… bueno lloré… lo admito, es que estaba escuchando la canción "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt… inténtenlo… llorarán ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Algo retrasado? Ay ya me dio con esa palabra… estoy haciendo la hora para quedarme más rato en el PC… ¡No viene Mark Sullivan a darme una paliza por portarme mal! Viejo y la… (Ahorro de comentario… por mi bien)

_Comentario aparte_: Las leyes que dijo Mark, se rigen con los dibujos que hacía Joshua Sheperds en SH5, donde ponía una serie de normas del culto, en una de ellas esas que salieron en el capitulo, además de los lindos espectros que también salen en esa entregan y se llaman "Smog"

Beso para quien lea y deje review!

**REP: Marzo 29, 2012 **


	16. Familiar Reunion

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XVI – Familiar Reunion.**

* * *

_«¿Dónde estoy?»_ No es que me quejara, pero era desesperante el estado en el cual me encontraba ahora, recordando todo lo sucedido, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Y así estaba ahora, sintiendo las piedrecillas de "algo" contra mi espalda, el aire sin ningún olor en específico, y cero ruido distinguible. Al fin me sentía en paz… en paz _«¿Por qué no me siento bien?»_ Había algo que me incomodaba sobremanera, el hecho de estar con los ojos cerrados y el simple recuerdo de que Mark Sullivan podía estar por los alrededores.

Así que sin mucho preámbulo, y de mala gana, me animé a abrir los ojos, de par en par. Distinguí el cielo, oscuro repleto de nubes grises _«Esto no me sabe bien…»_ De inmediato, llevada por el instinto levanté mi espalda del suelo. Me espanté con aquella visión tan "perfecta", era algo que sólo había visto en las películas, algo me aterró al pensar en que esto me estaba pasando a mí.

—Me lleva la que me trajo… —Susurré para mí, observando ese basto e inmenso entorno oscuro—. Estoy… ¿Muerta?

* * *

Era un cuarto demasiado pequeño para su gusto, no lo había confesado antes, pero sí, algo tenía de claustrofóbico… un trauma de niñez, cuando había quedado encerrado en un armario cuando jugaba. Pero esto era totalmente distinto a un armario.

Era una especie de celda, lo sabía por el simple olor a moho en cada rincón, señal única de que el cuarto no se abría muchas veces. Además el cuerpo a su lado, vuelto casi simple esqueleto lo apoyaba en su teoría.

Se quejó por cuarta vez entonces. Los grilletes de las manos le lastimaban y para que hablar de los pies. Así que sólo se conformó con estar sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared húmeda.

Le dolía la cabeza, y no era para menos, el golpe que le dieron fue fuerte y certero, justo en la sien, la sangre que supuso que fluyó yacía seca ahora, entorno a su mejilla izquierda, el pelo revuelto y un mareo incontenible.

Josh Sunderland se abrazó a si mismo para conservar calor, esperando un milagro, única vía de escape en este momento.

* * *

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Apresuré el paso, como si no fuera poco ya. Estaba completamente desorientada, no reconocía nada a mi alrededor, pero pese a todo no sentía miedo, sólo desconcierto. Ya me había enfrentado a lugares como este, sin nadie, sin nada aparentemente… y me rehusaba a la idea de estar "muerta" y que esto era el "cielo" ó el "infierno" —. Respondan… ¿Josh? ¿Henry? ¿Dios?… ¿Walter? Si eres tú… te digo que esto no es gracioso… ¡Para nada!

Vagué un rato más por un camino inexacto. Lucía la misma ropa que siempre, según yo, nada había cambiado, excepto esa sensación de "realismo". Más allá de la tierra del suelo, divisé una especie de altar _«Por fin, "algo" físico que ver»._ Fue tal mi emoción que llegué a correr hasta ese altar, cuyo único decorado trasero era un gran espejo. Me acerqué a él de pura curiosidad, ya que a simple vista parecía normal, dentro de los parámetros de "normal". Y estaba en lo correcto, nada más se reflejaba lo que estaba a mis espaldas y yo, con la ropa desalineada y el cabello desordenado, nada fuera de lo común. Hice una mueca de fastidio y me di la vuelta para regresarme por donde vine.

—Que poco observadora te has vuelto —Me detuve en seco ante esa afirmación, no era por el hecho de saber que antes nadie estaba ahí, sino porque esa voz era parecida, por no decir que idéntica, a la mía, me giré lentamente no esperando eso—. ¿Sorprendida?

—¿Q-Qué cosa eres…? —Retrocedí hasta topar con aquel altar, no me lo creía, ahí, en el mundo del espejo estaba una mujer igual a mí, tal vez el cabello más corto y de distinta ropa, la típica sotana negra que solían usar los del culto—. ¡Qué eres!

—Me intriga tu pregunta, como si no supieras quién soy —Recorrió el espejo como si nada—. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo… Somos Haley, Haley Mishell… lo siento, Haley Sullivan.

—No uses mi nombre con ese apellido… y no trates de confundirme con eso de tú eres yo y yo somos todo el mundo —Dije atemorizada, y es que no todos los días hablas con otra cosa igual a ti.

—No veo el porqué de tu miedo —Musitó—. Muchas veces has hablado contigo en el espejo.

—Sí, pero nunca obtuve respuesta del espejo… hasta ahora —No sabía si irme o quedarme, el miedo, como nunca, era tremendo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Pero bueno, a lo que he venido… quiero advertirte sobre esto, sobre todos, protegerte de ti misma, en esta etapa eres tu peor enemiga —Inició—. Sé lo que te digo, no quieres que la historia se repita ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué estas hablando? No eres real, esto es una broma o una pesadilla de las que te atormentan —En ese momento sentí el impulso de salir corriendo, pero por muy extraño que fuera la escena, quería saber más sobre esa Haley.

—Ve más allá del espejo Haley, no es un sueño del cual puedas escapar, esto es real, tan real como todo lo que te rodea en este instante, tan real como todo lo que te ha sucedido —Continuó.

—Bien, sólo sácame de una duda —Traté de tranquilizarme un poco—. ¿Estoy muerta y esto es una especie de infierno?

—No, no estás muerta… aún —Contestó _«¿Aún? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?»_—. Este es el estado transitorio de la muerte… todos lo conocen como "Sigue la Luz" ó el "Túnel hacía el más allá", Haley, ahora, en este lugar, eres un ente, ni vivo, ni muerto. Materia eso nada más y si no te das prisa terminarás como Walter.

—Perfecto —Espeté con sarcasmo—. Entonces… si estamos a un paso del más allá… envíame al más acá para que pueda patear cierto trasero.

—No puedes —Dijo rápidamente—. No podemos. Haley, quiero que recuerdes cuando eras niña, cuando tuviste esa pesadilla en la cual…

—En la cual yo hablaba conmigo —Dije sin aliento, lo recordaba todo—. Pero en esa pesadilla yo era la que estaba tomando tu lugar… eso es espeluznante.

—Haley, todo lo que has vivido te ha traído hasta aquí, estas aquí porque perteneces a este lugar —Recitó, lo mismo que una vez dijo Walter.

—¿Qué quieren decir con "pertenecer a este lugar"?

—Que aunque queramos irnos de este sitio, siempre hay algo que nos trae de vuelta —Respondió _«Vaya ambigüedad de este pueblo… me enervan»_

—¿Algo que nos trae de vuelta? ¿Quieres decir que… pasaré el resto de mi vida en Silent Hill? —_«Por favor que diga que no»_

—No —_«¡Sí!»_ Colocó una mano en el espejo con algo de añoranza—. Lo que quise decir es que "perteneces a este lugar" porque has sido llamada aquí; Pero claro contigo fue un caso especial, desde pequeña viviste aquí y desde ese entonces comenzó tu "misión"… te preparaste, aunque no supieras que lo estabas haciendo, para enfrentar "tu destino" como para que me entiendas.

—Entiendo claramente lo que me quieres decir —Me crucé de brazos, era mi idea o estaba helando—. Yo, quiero decir tú, si estamos a un paso de la muerte ¿Podría… yo podría ver… a mi madre?

—Estas pidiendo demasiado —Sacudió las manos negando con la cabeza—. Siento decirte que no.

—Me lleva ¿Y cómo salgo de aquí entonces? —Dije desesperadamente—. Si todo el mundo quiere que cumpla mi "misión" debo volver ¿O no?

—Bueno, sí, pero yo no tengo todas las respuestas —Sonrió enigmáticamente—. Me tengo que ir…

—¡Cómo que te vas! —Me descrucé de brazos y en un dos por tres la imagen que tenía el espejo no era más que yo con los brazos abajo—. ¿Qué…?

—Vaya imaginación —Comentaron desde mi costado. Me di la vuelta, no reconocí la voz. Pero sí a la mujer que estaba ahí—. Casi igual que Walter cuando niño.

—¿T-Tú? Pero… ella me…, ella me dijo que no podía verte… mamá —Muchas emociones por el día, pero esta era la mejor de todas, la mejor de mi vida, superando todo. Avancé dos pasos lentamente—. ¿Pu-puedo abrazarte? ¿No eres… como los fantasmas, que se atraviesan?

Sonrió con justa razón.

—No, no me atravesarás, en este mundo somos iguales, ven aquí pequeña.

Retomé el andar hasta ella, y titubeando aún, la abracé con fuerza, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda _«Vaya que diferente se siente»_ No pude evitar que se me escapara una que otra lagrima de alegría

—Has crecido tanto, Haley —Susurró a mi oído, no variando la posición—. Estás tan grande, hermosa… pero con la misma imaginación y testarudez que caracteriza a los Sullivan.

—Mamá… nos haces falta —Hablé con un hilo de voz—. No debiste dejarnos.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó separando mi rostro, sonriendo con ternura—. Pero no somos dueños de nuestro destino.

—Sin embargo impediste que, de algún modo, no me sacaran del camino… te lo agradezco —Secó mis mejillas.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, trato de hacer lo mejor para ustedes, pero muchas de las cosas a las cuales han sido sometidos se las han buscado ustedes mismos… y no me lo puedes negar. Tú y Walter son incorregibles, por más que hago que aprendan la lección no aprenden —Inició la caminata y yo detrás de ella—. Ven, te llevaré a la salida de este lugar, mientras me cuentas ¿Cómo está eso que nuevamente tú y tu hermano están como el perro y el gato?

—No es mi culpa —Me defendí—. Es que Walter es… raro. Creo que es bipolar o algo por el estilo, nunca se lo que quiere en realidad, es muy cambiante y me confunde.

—No es bueno expresando sus sentimientos, y si me dejas jugar un segundo al abogado del diablo, debo decirte que en realidad te quiere…

—Sí, quiere verme loca —Interrumpí—. Mamá, hay algo que me atormenta.

—¿Qué es?

—La mitad de medallón que me quito… —Hice un gesto de enfado—. Ese hombre que dice llamarse mi padre… ¿Por qué lo quiere? O ¿Para que lo quiere?

—Te contaré una historia; Cuando nos mudamos a Silent Hill, tú padre se hizo adepto al Culto de Valtiel, pasado el tiempo me regaló el medallón completo, como un obsequio, pero la verdad es que ese medallón lo robó, contiene un gran "poder". Dicen que con los elementos necesarios puedes renacer al Dios del Culto. Pero el mismo poder comenzó a aterrarlo fue cuando decidió mudarse a Ashfield, desde ahí ya sabes la historia, cuando nació Walter se lo puse como recuerdo, pero él, al enterarse de su poder, lo dividió y lo ocultó. Él conservó una parte, que luego cuando murió le fue arrebatada, pero la otra parte, nadie sabe donde esta, sigue perdida, sólo Walter lo sabe.

—Y como es de gruñón no me lo dirá nunca —Llegamos a una playa, donde su mar era rojo, de hecho era de sangre, el agua era sangre _«Definitivamente, esto no es el paraíso»._

—Tal vez así sea mejor —Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para observarme—. No te metas en tantos líos y hazle caso a Walter, o a ese chico… ¿Josh Sunderland?

—¿Algo que me quieras decir, mamá? —La miré de reojo.

—No, nada, sólo… siempre te estaré cuidando dentro de mis posibilidades… pero Josh puede, también ese otro chico… Henry con su amiga Eileen —Tomó mis manos—. Y por favor deja de ser tan impulsiva, despeja tu mente, analiza la situación, piensa lo que vas a hacer al menos unas cinco veces antes y luego actúa, no quiero verte por estos lugares al menos que seas anciana ¿Podrás?

—Trataré de ser menos impulsiva, pero no prometo nada —Sonreí en eso sentí la fría sangre en mis pies que ya estaban cubiertos por el liquido escarlata, raro porque sabía que estaba a metros de la división Tierra-Sangre—. ¿Y dónde está esa salida?

Mi madre sonrió levemente y señaló el "agua".

—Esta es la salida —Susurró y me abrazó—. La presencia de Walter se ha hecho ver ante tu padre, por favor dile que lo quiero mucho, que siempre lo quise, que valoro todo lo que intento hacer, dale un beso y un abrazo.

—Mamá…

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —Sintió una mano cálida en su cabeza levantándole con cuidado, de inmediato reconoció a la mujer rubia delante de sus ojos _«Laura»._

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó el castaño, aún estaba en ese cuarto oscuro donde ahora se filtraba un poco de luz, muy molesta, la puerta yacía abierta y unos hombres estaban afuera custodiando. Josh no entendió lo que sucedía, estaba un poco desorientado, al parecer se había quedado dormido un rato y ahora no comprendía nada—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—No te preocupes, no opongas resistencia y todo saldrá favorable para ti —Habló Laura sacando un llavero con más de cien llaves, acto seguido abrió los grilletes que lo mantenían atrapado. El castaño se sintió libre y de inmediato masajeo sus muñecas, la verdad le dolían.

—¿Qué no oponga resistencia? —Repitió, le echo un vistazo a la mujer rubia, sólo eso segundos le bastaron para darse cuenta de que la ojiazul llevaba puesta una de esas sotanas negras, distinta, más pulcra, más elegante—. ¿Eres una de ellos?

—No comprenderías si te lo dijera ahora.

—¿Qué no comprendería? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué has estado jugando a dos bandas todo este tiempo? —Enarcó una ceja—. Disculpa pero puedo comprenderlo fácilmente, no eres diferente, no quieres ayudarme, al contrario… lo único que quieres es perjudicarnos.

—Piensa lo que quieras —Cambió su posición de cuclillas a una de pie completamente, dejando pasar a esos "guardias" los cuales tomaron a Josh y lo sacaron del cuarto hasta un pasillo algo antiguo para su gusto.

—¿Dónde me llevan? —Preguntó no queriendo parecer desesperado, pero en realidad lo estaba.

Doblaron muchas veces por aquellos pasillos estrechos, Laura iba adelante, guiando el camino. Josh miraba atento a cada movimiento, hasta intentó aprenderse el camino de memoria, por si lo necesitaba más rato; La verdad no tenía planeado quedarse en ese sitio por mucho tiempo, sólo le bastaba encontrar a Haley y hacer de escapista. Pero en todo el recorrido no encontró nada fuera de lo "normal".

En la última de las vueltas divisó un puerta doble de hierro plateado. Laura abrió la puerta en un ángulo no muy grande, sólo lo necesario. Un sentimiento de ansiedad hizo que sus manos transpiraran. La mujer hizo una señal para que se detuvieran mientras daba una mirada a lo que había detrás de esa puerta, luego de un rato dio otra señal para prosiguieran.

Josh se sorprendió ante la visión. Era una gran iglesia, de dos pisos, un techo extremadamente alto. El altar de mármol con cirios blancos, todos simétricamente ordenados encendidos y consumiéndose lentamente. Un atril en medio del altar con un libro cerrado. La imagen de una mujer sirviendo como decorado junto a ese vitral de muchos colores que formaba un símbolo extraño. Las bancas apiñadas en un rincón de la iglesia y al centro de la estancia una gran pecera de vidrio _«¿Qué es eso?»._ Fue llevado hasta ella a una distancia prudente pudo ver uno de sus mayores temores. Dentro de ese gran acuario de vidrio, en la base estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Haley.

—¡Haley! —Intento en vano ir a auxiliarla, pero esos soldados de la orden era fuertes y él estaba débil—. ¡Me las van a pagar!

—Guarda tus energías —Musitó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, volteó levemente y se encontró con un herido Henry, un rasguño decoraba su pómulo derecho, a su lado Eileen, ambos con su grupo de guardias.

—Al fin estamos todos reunidos —Habló el hombre de cabello negro _«El padre de Haley»._ Seguido de alguien a quien no recordaba a ver visto antes, a diferencia de Henry y Eileen, quienes se sorprendieron a ver a recién llegado _«¿Quién será?»_—. ¿Empezamos con la función? Supongo que… no tienen ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que _yo_ quiero… Pero es simple, tanto que uno de los presentes podría acabar con todo esto en este instante. ¿No, Walter?

El aludido no dijo nada, se dedico a ver a Haley _«¿Walter? ¿Será el mismísimo Walter Sullivan?»_ Josh lo miró de reojo, él sabía como sacar a Haley de ese sitio, entonces porqué no decía nada _«¿Dejará a su hermana en ese lugar?»._

—Walter… —Prosiguió Mark—. Es tan simple como decirme dónde está la otra mitad del medallón, así todos salimos ganando.

Nuevamente guardo silencio, esta vez girando su vista a quien le hablaba.

—No lo sé…

—Ya veo —Sonrió arrogante ante de chasquear los dedos. Entonces un líquido carmesí fluyó de la baje-rejilla del acuario, rápidamente—. Pero no te creo.

—Lastima pero es la verdad —Volvió a afirmar—. Le perdí la pista hace años.

—Entonces veo muy difícil salvar a nuestra querida Haley —Sentenció, mientras el tanque se llenaba a gran velocidad.

* * *

—Mamá ¿Qué es esto? —Señalé el agua roja que ya me llegaba a la cintura y seguía subiendo.

—Tranquila, esto es tu salida —Trato de tranquilizarme, pero yo estaba echa un manojo de nervios al tener ese fluido colándose por cada mi rincón de mi ropa—. ¿Serás fuerte?

—Claro, pero no pidas que me tranquilice con este liquido por todas partes —El nivel del agua subió más ahora, llegándome hasta el pecho—. No me gusta esto.

—Cuídate —Acarició mi cabello, mientras la sangre subía y subía _«Rayos, esto no me agrada»_ Pataleé para poder flotar con el agua hasta el cuello literalmente. Mi madre desapareciendo bajo el agua.

—¡Mamá! —Llamé, mi ropa hacía que me hundiera, mi cuerpo no podía mantenerse a flote. Inhalé hondo antes de hundirme por completo, abriendo pequeñamente los ojos bajo ese mar de sangre, podía distinguir sombras al fondo y sonido extraños. Intente aguantar lo mejor que podía en esa posición, pero me la estaba ganando las ganas de respirar. Era oficial que no podría estar en ese estado apnéusico por mucho tiempo. Mis pulmones quemaban, mis vías aéreas a la par, mi corazón a mil por hora exigiendo aire. Hasta que cedí a tal petición, dejando que el agua entrara por mis narices, un dolor agudo se formó en mi pecho hasta que deje de hacer movimiento alguno. _«Ya decía yo que esto no podía ponerse peor… ¿muerta de nuevo? Un momento, si estuviera muerta no podría pensar sobre que estoy muerta… eso significa que aún no estoy muerta ¿o si?»_

Dejé un poco de lado mis interrogativas que podían confundir hasta el más grande de los filósofos, pero si lo miraba de un punto lógico tenía bastante razón. Me deje llevar un segundo por el movimiento del agua-sangre, tratando de descifrar los sonido que se formaban a mi alrededor _«¿Hay alguien más en este "océano"?». _En fin sentía el fluir del liquido por cada fibra de tela, por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cabello flotando alrededor siendo un mancha negra en todo ese basto rojo. Increíblemente era "relajante" estar en ese estado, como el vientre materno, sólo que una situación diferente, y claro, el fresco recuerdo que en realidad jamás podría estar en el vientre de alguien _«No me quejo»_ Lo único molesto eran ese dolor en el pecho, esas voces que parecían desesperadas, ni siquiera podría decir a ciencia cierta qué rayos exclamaban y la sangre que estaba muy fría.

Sonreí para mis adentros, pero ese sentimiento se opaco pronto; Cómo ó cuándo, ni idea, pero según yo, cuando mamá me trajo a este océano no había nada por lo que pudiera topar, sin embargo así paso. Mi pie había encontrado algo en su camino, una superficie lisa y vertical. Quise, en vano, adivinar que es lo que pudiera ser o mínimo tratar de tocarla de nuevo para estar segura, pero no controlaba mi parte motriz «_Que extraño, a lo mejor tiene que ver con esas voces»._ Agudicé el oído, decodificando cada sonido, cada palabra, y en cierta forma lo logré, extraño para estar bajo el agua. Pero ahí estaba, sorprendida, al menos que fuera efecto del liquido, la voz que hablaba no era más que la de Mark Sullivan _«¿Qué hace él aquí?»_ No entendí en ese momento lo que pasaba, no hasta recordar lo que me auto-dije en el espejo.

"_No, no estás muerta… aún. Este es el estado transitorio de la muerte… todos lo conocen como "Sigue la Luz" ó el "Túnel hacía el más allá", Haley, ahora, en este lugar, eres un ente, ni vivo, ni muerto. Materia eso nada más y si no te das prisa terminarás como Walter."_

_«¿Terminar como Walter? Quiso decir, muerta… pero si aún no estaba muerta y era un "ente" y mamá dijo que la sangre era mi salida… quieres decir que ¿estoy en el más acá?»_ Eso tenía un poco más de sentido, como la nota que decía sobre que las dos realidades se mezclaban, tal vez mi sueño me trajo a la realidad… _«A la realidad…»_ ¿Real? Si es real ¿Estoy realmente en un océano de sangre? _«¡Imposible!» _Me aterré dejando de lado el hecho de sentirme relajada, no puedo estar muriendo así como así… Me detuve al escuchar una voz más que familiar _«¿Walter? ¿Qué sucede?»_ En ese momento intenté abrir mis ojos, todo, una gran perdida de tiempo. Yo, enviándole señales a mi cerebro para que mis músculos reaccionasen o hicieran algo, pero todas las células de mi cuerpo se reusaban a dar una respuesta. Lo único que podía ahora era "escuchar" y planear alguna cosa que me sacara de este sitio…

—¡Haley! —_«¿Josh? Eso quiere decir que volví a la realidad después del tubo de acero por el cual había sido arrastrada»_ Primera deducción pero porqué Josh parecía desesperado, tal vez… él estaba ahí conmigo… ¿En el agua? _«Sería una locura, nadie puede hablar bajo el agua»_—. ¡Dile dónde esta!

—La matara de todos modos —Ese es Walter, su voz, la reconocería aún bajo tierra _«¡Un segundo! ¿Qué le diga dónde está qué? ¿A quién mataran de todos modos? No entiendo nada… ¿Walter discute con Josh?»_

—Deberías escuchar al amiguito de Haley, parece muy inteligente —Susurró Mark—. ¿Cuánto crees que pueda aguantar tu hermana ahí dentro?

—¿Cómo sé si no está muerta ya? —_«¡Ahora sí paren el tren! ¿Dentro? ¿Dentro de qué? ¿Yo estoy dentro de algo con agua? ¿Tal cual pez dentro de un acuario? Eso explicaría la superficie lisa»_—. Además ya te dije que no sé dónde pueda estar la otra parte.

—¡Mientes! —Rugió mi captor—. ¡Sabes dónde está! Pero sigues con la idiotez de siempre… ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermana muera por algo tan absurdo como una pedazo de medallón?

—No es tan absurdo si has plantado todo este espectáculo para obtenerlo —_«¿La otra parte del medallón? ¡No Walter no se lo digas!»._

—Él tiene razón —Habló ¿Henry?—. El medallón no vale la vida de tu hermana.

—La matará —_«Walter no se lo digas por lo que más quieras… ¡no!»_ Aunque mis plegaría internas fueran consistentes, ellos no podían escucharme—. Está en una parte de Ashfield.

Sentí burbujas a mí alrededor, había abierto mi boca _«No Walter ¡Por favor!»._

—¡Abre los ojos! —_«¿Qué?»_ Escuché esa voz, pero estaba fuera del agua, estaba en mi mente, la voz de mi madre diciendo que abriera los ojos _«Aunque quisiera no puedo»_—. ¡No te rindas!

—No tengo la más mínima idea si aún está ahí —Siguió Walter—. Pero la última vez lo deje en ese sitio,… en…

_«¡No!»_ Abrí los ojos más que rápido, burbujas y sangre por doquier, flotando en ese tanque de vidrio transparente, divisé las sombras que poco a poco se aclaraban más. Walter, Josh, Henry y Eileen, más otra personas con la mirada atónita, la otra que me daba la espalda supuse que era Mark _«¿Agua? ¡No puedo respirar!»_ Escupí el agua de mis pulmones como acto reflejo y comencé a pelear con aquella sangre buscando la salida. Moviendo manos y pies, otra vez tratando de apartar o romper aquel vidrio.

—¡Señor! —Una de las otras sombras, a la cual yo no conocía le indicó a mi querido padre que yo estaba viva _«¡No te esperaste eso!»_ Mark se dio la vuelta, la impresión se plantó en su rostro y retrocedió un poco. Josh aprovechó el momento de pánico colectivo tomando aquel soldado de la orden y empujándolo contra la mampara de vidrio, el cuerpo musculoso chocó contra el cristal, fracturándose, la pequeñas ramificaciones de vidrio trisado corriendo de lado a lado, hasta que la misma presión del agua-sangre termino por partirlo, dejando que el agua saliera en una lluvia infinita de cristal roto. Me deje arrastrar por el agua hasta afuera _«Eso sería divertido en otro momento, en otras circunstancias»._

Quedé en el piso, sentí algo felpudo entre mis manos _«¿Una alfombra?»_ Y trocitos de cristal clavándose dolorosamente en mi cuerpo, tosiendo, cual persona con tuberculosis, escupiendo ese asqueroso fluido rubicundo _«¡Aire bendito y glorioso aire… cuanto te extrañé!»_ Alguien me dio la vuelta, la luz de ese lugar fastidiando en mis ojos, el cabello adherido a mis mejillas y chaqueta, tres segundos después tenía el rostro preocupado de Josh.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó nada más al ver mi estado—. Responde

—Creo que sí… —Susurré con cansancio, llenando mis pulmones con ese oxigeno—. Gracias…

—Tienes más vidas que un gato… —_«Sí, ya me estaba olvidando de ti "papá"»_ —. Me pregunto si tendrás algún tipo de pacto con el diablo.

—Tú ya quisieras tener el mismo pacto que tengo con él, tal vez así resultarían tus planes —Dije con dificultad, mientras esos malditos soldados nos rodeaban, cercando el paso, lo mismo con los que custodiaban a Walter y a Henry y Eileen—. ¿Qué no puedes tú solo?

—Yo puedo… la pregunta es ¿Tú puedes? Dudo mucho que en tu estado tengas las agallas de enfrentarme —Se cruzó de brazos _«Tiene razón, pero no te la vas a llevar gratis… no señor»._

—Pruébame, puedo sacar fuerzas sólo y exclusivamente para patear tu trasero y enviarte a China sin pasaje de retorno —Fruncí el seño _«Piensa Haley, lo hiciste enojar ¿Y ahora?»_ Josh me apretó contra su pecho, sabía que necesitaba calor y algo con que golpear _«Haley tienes tantas cosas a tu alrededor… como vidrio…»_ Muy cierto, por el rabillo del ojo divisé una tableta de vidrio puntiaguda, la cogí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Josh—. Acércate… ¿O te da miedo, Mark?

—Ya veremos —Sacó una daga extraña, muy elegante como para ser un arma de defensa cotidiana, los presentes de mi bando, se tensaron y para que decir que yo no, me entró un nerviosismo _«No puedes titubear»._

—No le hará nada —Me defendió Josh, Mark se detuvo, sonrió crípticamente y siguió con su marcha. Apreté el vidrio contra mi mano, puede identificar el cristal enterrándose en mi carne dolorosamente y el cálido correr de la sangre.

—No vale la pena morir por tan poco —Susurró acuclillándose frente a mí alzando la daga, le dedico una mirada a Walter y luego a mi—. No valió de nada ¿Verdad, Walter?

—Lo vale para mi —Con toda la fuerza de mi ira, rápidamente clavé el vidrio puntiagudo en su muslo izquierdo.

—¡Ah! —Cayó al piso quejándose escandalosamente, tomando el vidrio para quitarlo, cortándose la mano, creo que le dolió mucho como parecer tan desesperado por quietarse aquel trozo _«Como pecas pagas… mi querido Mark»_—. ¡Maldita! ¡Vas a pagármelas!

—Señor… —Los soldados corrieron a auxiliarlo como perros falderos que son. Miré a Josh.

—¡Vámonos! —Espeté, Josh asintió ayudándome a ponerme de pie, me tomé de su cintura para poder caminar rápido. Los demás, me refiero a los soldados estaban muy preocupados ayudando a su "sacerdote", tanto que dejaron libre a mi hermano y a la otra parejita, los cuales se acercaron rápidamente, todos analizando si yo estaba bien—. No se preocupen por mí, encontremos la salida.

—Por aquí —Señaló Walter a una de las puertas, corrimos hacía ella, sin más preámbulos, entrando por aquella, llegando a un pasillo—. Podemos perdernos fácilmente en este sitio.

—No me digas —Hablé con hostilidad—. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora súper genio?

—No discutan ahora —Se interpuso Henry—. Tratemos de no retrasarnos con estupideces, ya tendrán tiempo para discutir sobre sus diferencias, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer, por el bien de todos, es salir de este lugar.

—La única salida viable es ir por las alcantarillas, saldremos a un costado del Midwich Elementary School… el problema es que debe estar plagado de cosas que retrasaran nuestro camino… y ella no esta bien —Por lo de ella se refería mi _«¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? Vaya hermano que tengo»._

—Por mi no se preocupen, puedo sola —Me defendí—. Sólo díganme lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré sin quejas.

—Bien entonces larguémonos, esos soldados no tardarán en venir por nosotros —Animó Eileen, a lo cual afirmamos con la cabeza.

Iniciamos la caminata rápida, a la cabeza iba Walter luego Eileen y Henry y detrás Josh y mi presencia. Decidimos quedarnos atrás para no fastidiar, manteniendo el paso veloz que llevaban los otros. Sí, estaba cansada y Josh se dio cuenta de ello, pero yo no dije nada, no quería darle en el gusto a Walter, de que riera diciendo "Te lo dije" "Oh yo gran Walter siempre protegiendo a Haley y reparando sus desastres" _«Já, esta vez no seré la inútil Haley»_

—Vas a pescar un resfrío —Me susurró Josh, alcé la vista dedicándole una sonrisa—. Casi muero al verte en ese tanque-acuario.

—Yo también tuve miedo, pero gracias, te debo otra —Mascullé apoyando mi cabeza contra su hombro—. Sin embargo estuve en un lugar genial todo ese tiempo.

—Cualquier lugar es genial comparado a este sitio —Se detuvo un momento y me quitó la chaqueta empapada, el frío viento encajonado hizo que me diera un escalofrío, enseguida se quitó la suya y me la extendió colocándomela.

—Hmpf y dicen que ya no existen caballeros en este mundo —Retomamos la marcha con algo de prisa para alcanzar a los otros, me dio tiempo de echarle un vistazo a su rostro, aquel corte cerca de su sien—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—¿Eh? —Me miró extrañado y señalé su herida—. Ah eso, no, no tanto como se ve… ¿Y a ti?

—Un poco —Alcé la mano izquierda ensangrentada con un largo corte, la misma mano que clavé aquel trozo de vidrio—. Pero estaré bien.

—Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste —Intentó regañarme—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, al menos no donde esté yo cerca para infartarme.

—De acuerdo —Respondí—. Lo haré siempre y cuando estés a tres mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Me parece una distancia prudente —Acompañó mi humorada.

—Aquí está la entrada a la alcantarilla —Anunció Walter, una puerta con una larga escalera de piedra.

—Huele a rayos allá abajo —Opinó el castaño actual "algo más que un amigo" —. Si no nos mata una de esas cosas, nos mata el olor.

—Es una alcantarilla ¿Qué esperabas? —Dije y comenzamos a descender, tratando de no tropezar con alguna "Hormiga". Llegamos abajo acompañados de ese agradable olor.

—Alguno de esos cuartos es el centro de mando de la luz —Dijo Walter _«¿Qué acaso pasa mucho tiempo en la alcantarilla?»_, tratamos de encontrar el mentado cuarto de luz, hasta que Eileen dio con él.

—Aquí está —Era un cuarto pequeño con muchas palancas en un centro de mando, iniciamos el juego jalando cada una hasta que se hizo la luz, no era gran cosa pero de algo servía.

Ahora podía distinguir el canal donde circulaba el agua putrefacta, repleta de cosas indescriptibles, las rejillas para cruzar de camino a otro _«¿Quién puede vivir en este sitio?»_

—Hay un cuarto más adelante, dónde sacan desechos, ahí esta la salida —Musitó mi hermano—. Andando.

—Es extraño —Mascullé al oído de Josh, volviendo a la alcantarilla.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Walter ni se ha mencionado con respecto de lo que pasó y eso me enoja —Suspiré—. Eso sólo prueba que nada le importa.

—No sé que decirte sobre eso —Alargamos la conversación—. Lo que sí sé es que Laura, es como ellos.

—¿Laura? ¿La chica que te citó en el Rosewater Park? —Me sorprendí un poco.

—La misma, está de parte de Mark Sullivan —Susurró algo enojado—. No me sorprendería que James sea también de su bando.

—Sería lo peor —Musité, aferrándome más a Josh _«Tengo frío»._

Avanzamos un poco más, un chillido peculiar llamó mi atención, algunas cucarachas se acercaban velozmente, no era muy grandes pero sí muchas. Pisé una cuando se acercó mucho, el insecto de deshizo entero, desparramando sus trozos por todas partes _«Que asco»._

—¿Qué hago con estos insectos? —Aplasté otro, ya me había dado asco ese sonido.

—Huelen la sangre —Murmuró Walter—. Nos rastrearan.

—Genial —Dije con sarcasmo—. Y yo estoy bañada, literalmente, en sangre.

—Te conviertes en un problema entonces —Espetó.

—Gracias por decirlo así —Fruncí el ceño con unas ganas tremenda de darle otro golpe—. Le diré a Mark Sullivan que escoja otro líquido para la próxima vez.

—¡Basta! ¡No empiecen otra vez! —Paró Henry—. No es el momento. Mejor pensemos en cómo vamos a pasar desapercibidos.

En medio de nuestro pequeño intercambio de opiniones se presentaron una especie de lindas babosas con forma humana. _«Quiero volver al tanque»_

—¡Corran! —No necesitaba que lo dijeran para huir de ese sitio, recorriendo cada unión de canales, cada puerta, perseguidos y asechados por humano-babosa y cucarachas chupa sangre.

Nos guiamos por Walter, quien se sabía el camino de memoria. Llegamos al cuarto que mencionó antes, un millón de cosas inservibles por todas partes, además de una cama, al parecer alguien sí vivía ahí, a un costado la escalera de emergencia clavada en la pared.

—Si subimos esta escalera estaremos en frente de otra escalera de piedra, al final esta la puerta y finalmente a la calle —Habló mi hermano subiendo por aquella escalera roja, luego le seguí yo, seguida de Eileen, luego Henry y para terminar con Josh.

Era cierto, otra escalera de piedra, cuya cima presentaba una puerta con un letrero de letras verdes fosforescentes encima "Exit". Ascendimos otra vez hasta la puerta, la cual para nuestra suerte estaba abierta. Afuera era de noche y llovía, la oscuridad lo invadía todo con su manto.

Sólo se escuchaba el vals etéreo del agua rebotando fuertemente contra la reja de metal que acordonaba la salida del depósito de agua. Mire al cielo impregnándome de esta agua "pura", cualquier cosa es mejor que estar bañada en sangre

—Perfecto, sería mejor que nos quedáramos en la alcantarilla —Propuso Henry.

—¿Y ser la cena de esas cucarachas? —No tenía mucha lógica la propuesta—. Perdón Henry pero prefiero quedarme en cualquier parte que no sea este sitio.

—Pero no podemos ir a ningún lado —Objetó la castaña—. Si el embalse está en Midwich St. estamos en una parte residencial pero no podríamos ingresar a ninguna casa sin forzar la cerradura antes y eso lleva tiempo.

—Eileen tiene razón Haley —Apoyó Josh—. La última vez que intentamos forzar una cerradura estuvimos un poco más de media hora, además con la lluvia se dobla el trabajo.

—Okay, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en las alcantarillas —Susurró Walter encantado con la lluvia—. Estar aquí es igual o más peligroso que tratar de forzar una cerradura en la oscuridad de Silent Hill, terminarán muertos, créanme.

—¿Algún otro plan entonces? —Enarqué una ceja—. Tú eres el experto en estas cosas…

—¿Un plan? —Repitió con una sonrisa _«Como odio que sonría así, significa que tiene una idea»_—. Dame algo contundente con que golpear y tendrás una casa en donde quedarte por esta noche…

—Ya dijiste —Di unos pasos bajo la tormenta, hasta la puerta de la reja, en ella colgaba un cadena bastante gruesa con un candado en un extremo, quité la cadena y enganché el candado a un extremo cerrándolo, luego se lo extendí a mi queridísimo Walter—. ¿Suficiente?

—Servirá… —Musitó.

Salimos de aquella cerca hacía enfrente de la acera, según, de lo que me acordaba del mapa, si cruzábamos estaríamos al frente de alguna casa. Pero ¿Cómo de suponía que Walter forzaría una puerta con una cadena? No tiene sentido, no se puede. Pero ya conocía a mi hermano lo suficiente como saber que siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga.

Corrimos por la calle en dirección a la casas, debíamos ser rápidos, no tanto por el hecho de estar empapándonos si no más bien por el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento podríamos enfrentarnos a una sorpresita al estilo de este pueblo. Como si no fuera suficiente ya.

Nos enfrentamos a una casa "normal" como se vería de noche, las luces apagadas, un árbol decorando el jardín, etc. Walter revisó la puerta, como era de esperarse no se movió ni un milímetro, analizó un poco más la fachada _«Claro como su cuerpo "fantasmal" no tiene frío»_ Caminó hacía la ventana, intentó abrirla pero sólo arrojó el mismo resultado, creo que se enojó un poco, porque no encontró nada mejor que darle de cadenasos a la pobre ventana «_Mi hermano y sus técnicas ortodoxas… en eso nos parecemos, odiamos el protocolo y el Manual de Carreño»_ Sonreí escondida debajo de ese árbol para capear un poco la lluvia, hasta que finalmente la ventana no tenía cristal que romper. Walter hizo la señal para que nos acercáramos, al fin algo en que resguardarse. Ingresamos a la casa, procurando no dañarnos con las astillas de cristal del marco de la ventana. Una vez adentro solo basto con encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz, que por suerte funcionaban.

La casa era pequeña, la ventana por donde entramos daba directamente con la sala de estar junto con el comedor y a un rincón la escalera del segundo piso. Caminé por los alrededores, identificando cada cuarto; Un baño de visitas a la izquierda, lo mismo que la cocina, al fondo otro cuarto.

—Servirá como refugio mientras planeamos algo que hacer —Murmuró Henry—. Haley, deberías…

—¿Cambiarme de ropa? ¿Darme un baño? —Lo miré con una sonrisa—. Ya lo había pensado antes.

Avancé esquivando a los presentes, directo a la escalera y de ahí al segundo piso; Una vez en la segunda planta revisé cada puerta hasta que di con el baño. Al parecer la casa sí conservaba todo lo básico, ya que el agua estaba increíblemente tibia, apta para darse un relajante baño. Me quite la ropa y me di mi merecida ducha, sacando ese pestilente olor a sangre rancia de mi ropa, pensando en cómo sería mi venganza, sólo el ardor del jabón en mi mano izquierda hizo que me concentrara en otra cosa, en aquella herida que atravesaba mi mano. La observé hasta que mis dedos se arrugaron debido a la sobre hidratación, era momento de salir. Cerré la llave y deslicé la mampara de vidrio, quedé pasmada al encontrar mi ropa y en vez de ella una bata y un toalla.

Sequé mi cuerpo y me puse la bata, dudosa de lo que pudiera haber sucedido con mis vestimentas. Recorrí los cajones del baño en busca de algo que pudiera servirme para curar ese corte, encontré alcohol y vendas, con eso bastaría para evitar infecciones futuras, vertí el alcohol sobre la herida y esta ardió como nunca, a la par comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, gemí dejando que el líquido cayera en el lavamanos, dolía, si… pero era un dolor distinto a convencional, en eso entró Eileen al baño. Pude notar su cara de preocupación y en un dos por tres tenía tomada mi mano y la examinaba con cuidado.

—¿No te duele? —Preguntó tomando la venda.

—No tanto como se ve —Respondí, ella enrolló la venda delicadamente en mi mano—. Uhm ¿Tú sabes dónde esta mi ropa?

—Mientras te bañabas abajo se realizó una especie de asamblea para decidir que vamos a hacer —Comenzó—. Por una votación unánime decidimos que era mejor quedarnos hasta que la tormenta se digne a cesar.

—Ya veo —Susurré—. Pero no respondes a mi pregunta.

—Como decidimos quedarnos, opté por meter a lavar tu ropa —Sonrió—. Listo.

—¿Y Walter? —Consulté saliendo del baño junto con Eileen.

—Se marchó, no preguntes cómo, porque no lo sé —Contestó en un suspiro—. En fin es mejor que descanses, nos asignaron el cuarto grande… así que es mejor aprovecharlo.

—¿El cuarto grande? No entiendo —_«¿Qué quiere decir con eso?»_

—Eso, tú y yo dormiremos en un cuarto y los chicos en el otro, es mejor que no preguntes, fue una decisión de ellos —Dijo y señaló una de las puertas del corredor—. Ese es el cuarto, seguiré buscando ropa sucia.

—¿Gracias? —Musite cuando ella bajaba las escaleras. Entré al cuarto, había dos camas y en una de ellas, había una playera oscura, algo holgada para mí, al igual que los pantalones.

En la mesa de noche, la única división de las camas, aparte de alfombra de pie, había un frasco trasparente con pastillas adentro reposando encima de una nota estirada, escrita rápidamente, no era una letra muy ordenada, más bien parecía un montón de jeroglíficos. Cogí la nota y trate de leerla, entremedio de las otras marchas se distinguía claramente una frase.

"_Buenas noches."_

Leí la etiqueta del frasco, curiosa por saber que eran esos comprimidos.

"_Fenobarbital."_

_«¿Un sedante? ¿Eileen lo habrá puesto aquí?»_ Miré nuevamente el frasco de vidrio semi-polarizado. Suspiré dejando escapar el aire, supuse que debía tomarlo, no estaba de humor para tratar de conciliar el sueño, así que abrí el frasquito y toma dos capsulas_ «Supongo que bastara con eso»_. Me recosté sobre esa cálida cama, me sentí de pronto como "Ricitos de oro", claro que la diferencia estaba en que mi pelo era liso, negro y esta casa no era de osos. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la almohada, el sedante hacía efecto rápido, poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban, observando la luz que irradiaba la lámpara. Con esa hermosa canción de cuna interpretada por la lluvia, la brisa y la ventana _«Es mejor que Mozart»_ Mis ojos se cerraron, pero aún tenía a mis oídos escuchando atentos a la lluvia… todo tan tranquilo, apacible, sublime… quieto y silencioso.

—¡Ah! —Un grito de mujer provino desde la planta baja _«¿Eileen?»,_ quise abrir mis parpados pero eran demasiado pesados.

Escuché pasos a la carrera en el cuarto, alguien mencionó mi nombre con suma desesperación, moviéndome con rapidez, diciendo que despertara… pero por más que quisiese despertar no podía. Era victima de ese sedante _«No debí…»_ Un par de gritos más, un golpe sordo contra el piso de madera, unas gotas de algo cayeron sobre mi rostro como lluvia… y de la nada todo volvió a ser silencio, doloroso silencio…

Mis sentidos desconectados nuevamente, solos… la oscuridad, el silencio, el vals de la lluvia y yo.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: **Me retrasé un día XD… nada comparado con las tres semanas de antes ¿verdad? Sí, aún tengo ese estigma… T^T. ¿Qué puedo decir? Uhm… se me secó el cerebro, usualmente me pasa después de un derroche de imaginación como lo son mis capítulos XD. Es un capitulo bastante extraño, me confunde… nada raro viniendo de mi, un capitulo con alucinaciones provocadas por éter y esencia de vainilla liquida XD. Nada… ¿Qué les pareció? Apareció la mujer de la discordia, súper mamá al rescate :) Sarah Colleman y su fantasmal aparición en el infierno de Dante Alighieri… sí la idea es sacada de ahí… no me leí la Divina Comedia por nada… algo tenía que quedar en mi subconsciente ¿No?

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Será que Haley entró a otra dimensión subalterna de Silent Hill? ¿Serán realidad esos gritos? Tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo para saberlo… si este capitulo se ha alargado demasiado… el siguiente… se llamará… aún no lo tengo claro, decir que lo que más odio son lo títulos de algunos de mis capítulos… dejan tanto que desear. Pero bueno ¿Podrá querido Walter arreglarse con querida Haley? ¿Encontrarán la otra parte del medallón? Maldito medallón… ò.ó

Weno, weno… no los aburro más…Gracias a lo que siempre leen y dejan review XD

Seehh me despido

Un beso!

**REP: Mayo 05, 2012**


	17. Zeth, the strange

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XVII – Zeth, the strange.**

* * *

Tenía el grito de aquella mujer grabado en mi mente, el efecto de la droga se había acabado, era hora de despertar.

Abrí los ojos, extrañamente la ventana de mi costado estaba abierta, el visillo blanco se elevaba al compás de la brisa, no hacía frio, el cielo lucía despejado, las calles vacías y la luna llena colgando del cielo oscuro. Me incorporé y fije mi vista en la lámpara, estaba apagada, el frasco de pastillas y la nota estaban ahí, y algo nuevo, un reloj de péndulo, marcando las dos y media de la mañana. La casa estaba a oscuras, lo sabía porque la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba abierta y yacía oscuro. En la cama de al lado reposaba mi ropa, doblada como si nada, alcé las mantas y de inmediato me cambié, olía exquisitamente, a limpio.

Me sentí confundida. Salí al pasillo, no había señales de vida alrededor, sólo las ventanas y esas cortinas moviéndose, bajé a la primera planta, la misma visión, ventanas abiertas, brisa, etc. _«¿Qué demonios?»_ Caminé un poco más hasta la puerta abierta de al fondo. El cuarto que no había recorrido cuando llegamos aquí. Entré ahí, era una especie de despacho-biblioteca, un escritorio decorado de libros antiguos, con sus hojas pasando rápidamente ayudados por la ventisca, tomé asiento en aquel sillón reclinable, hasta que el libro se detuvo en una página.

_Julio 15._

"_Abuelo sigue ahí, sentado en aquel sofá, me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por su mente en este momento. Sus ojos marrones fijos en la ventana abierta, me pregunto ¿Qué se siente?. Él vive en la oscuridad infinita, como la de esta noche. La luna, único atisbo de luz en la basta sombra. Cuando era más niño, cerraba mis ojos he imitaba su estado, pero sabía que yo podía abrir los ojos en cualquier momento, en cambio él, siempre los mantiene abiertos, sin embargo no ve. Abatido por la depresión de haber perdido a su esposa, ya no tiene ganas de vivir._

_Papá se encierra en el cuarto con mamá, discuten… discuten siempre, trato de hacer oído sordo, pero sus gritos llenan la casa, de rincón a rincón. Lucen desesperados por el estado del abuelo. Ayer vino una enfermera muy linda a cuidarlo, se quedó en silencio cuando oyó a mis padres discutir, meneando la cabeza en señal de negación. Musitó que sería mejor que mi viejo abuelo abandonará este mundo lo más pronto posible, así tal vez dejaría de sufrir. Cuando se fue, traje a mi abuelo para que se sentara en "SU" sofá. Yo tomé asiento en la silla del escritorio, observándolo, escribiendo esto. He tomado una decisión… papá guarda uno de sus revólveres aquí, justo uno que tengo en mis manos en este instante, lo llama "Scarlet"… cuando alguien lea esto, quizás ya estaremos muertos, mis padres, mi hermana, mi abuelo y yo…"_

—Tenía apenas cinco años —Musitaron, alcé la vista para encontrarme con Walter en aquel sofá que mencionaba el escrito—. Su nombre era Bob, su abuelo tuvo un accidente de carretera y quedó ciego cuando el niño tenía tres. Esa noche tomó a Scarlet y le dio la libertad que tanto anhelaba, sin embargo perdió el control, esa noche no fue el único cadáver que sacaron de esta casa, sus padres y su hermana también. Lo llevaron a la Wish House… fue mi amigo.

—Vaya amigo —Susurré—. ¿Y qué más puedo esperar de este pueblo? Al parecer ninguna cosa aquí es totalmente pura.

—¿Aún estás enojada? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—. No quiero enfrentarme a la ira de Haley otra vez.

—Depende de ti ¿Aún sigues igual de estúpido? —Cerré aquel diario lentamente y me fijé la vista en su portada de cuero marrón.

—En otras circunstancias eso me insultaría, pero sólo por ser mi hermana he de ignorarlo —Dijo arrogante, observando el exterior—. ¿Qué nadie te enseñó a que no debes fisgonear en casas ajenas?

—No —Respondí a secas—. Además contigo de ejemplo ya no sé qué está bien o qué está mal.

—No me culpes de tu mala enseñanza —Giró aquel sofá con ruedas hacia mi—. Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu tropa de justicieros?

—Se llaman amigos, mencionaste el concepto —Enarqué una ceja—. Y esperaba que tú me dijeras dónde están.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué he de saberlo yo? Acabo de llegar —Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, claro, todo para la risa de él—. No lo sé… ¿No te has preguntado si esto es real?

—Claro que no lo es, si lo fuera… —Levante el grueso diario que había leído—. Esto estaría en tú boca o en tu trasero.

—Que educada hermana, pero tienes razón, esto no es real —Se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio—. Me debes un golpe…

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? Estoy muerta de miedo porque gran Walter Sullivan me va a golpear. Mira como tiemblo —Dije dramáticamente—. Por cierto, fue sarcasmo.

—Lo noté, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras —Suspiró mirando el techo—. ¿Podríamos tener una conversación decente alguna vez? Pido demasiado, lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

—Que serio, aparte, yo siempre he estado dispuesta a una conversación entre dos seres que se quieren —Sonreí apoyando mi cabeza entre mis manos—. ¿Y cómo de qué conversaríamos?

—Sobre ti —Acercó una silla sentándose en ella—. Sobre el medallón.

—No, Walter que aburrido, me vas a decir algo que ya sé, que tú separaste el medallón, que Mark tiene la parte, que no tiene que conseguir la otra, etc., pero… —Me detuve pensando en lo que iba a decir—. Estoy cansada de todo esto, mírame, no he dormido bien, no he comido bien, me siento realmente agotada, a veces creo que no podré cumplir con mi "misión", como suelen llamarle.

—Te dije que te fueras —Masculló.

—¡No insistas con eso! —Espeté—. ¡No me iré! Estoy agotada, sí, pero no me iré por eso… Walter… cuando estaba en ese tanque…

—Ni lo menciones, no sé cómo es que aún estabas viva —Desvió la vista a unos de los estantes.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que quiero decirte es que yo no sabía que estaba en ese tanque, sino hasta el final. Para mí, el resto del tiempo estuve en… un lugar "paralelo" a ese, era tenebroso hasta que encontré a alguien muy interesante…

—¿Quién? —Volvió a observarme.

—A mamá —Respondí y por primera vez vi sorpresa en el rostro de mi hermano—. Y tal vez pienses que es totalmente absurdo, pero así fue, mamá estaba ahí. Me regañó, me dijo que me quería, me dio consejos y envió algo para ti.

—¿Algo para mi?

—Sí —Me puse de pie y fui hasta él, le jalé la mano para que se pusiera pie. Sonreí al ver su expresión _«Juro que jamás imaginé verlo así. Privilegio de hermana»_ y sin que pusiera evitarlo le di un abrazo de oso, tan fuerte que hasta yo me sorprendí, alcancé a poner mi boca en su oído para susurrarle—. Dice que aprecia todo lo que la quieres y que te agradece todo lo que intentaste hacer.

Correspondió al abrazo tan fuerte como yo, esta vez yo era la sorprendida, pero disfrute el momento, los dos en silencio, mientras el único sonido del segundero haciendo TIC-TAC en la pared de adjunto. Me sentí realizada, _«Si fallo, al menos no me iré con las manos vacías… me llevó un abrazo de Walter, eso es suficiente»_

—Te quiero gruñón —Susurré enredando mis dedos en su cabello—. No sabes cuánto. No te odio, no podría odiarte ahora, eres mi loco hermano fantasma, y eso te hace especial; Y pese a todo, a todo, este sentimiento no cambiara nunca.

—Supongo que tengo que decir gracias —Musitó separándose un poco, soltándose del agarre—. Yo también tengo un obsequio para ti, estuve pensando seriamente en dártelo, pero esta mejor contigo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Otro abrazo? —Sonreí para fastidiarlo.

—No, no es eso —Rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo extendió a mi, la cadena se contoneaba de un lado para el otro.

—El medallón ¿Cómo has…?

—Trucos de fantasmas —Dijo simplemente—. Pero debes jurarme que no arriesgarás tu vida por él de nuevo. Créeme, si Mark Sullivan no te mató con su tanque, me aseguraré de hacerlo yo mismo.

—Gracias hermano —Cogí la parte del medallón que me extendió, la cadena estaba cambiada, por una de oro nuevamente, dejé que Walter tuviera el honor de ponerme aquel amuleto, una vez en su lugar, le di otro abrazo.

—¿Se te vuelve costumbre? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y me separé de él.

—No es tan difícil, una vez que te dan el primero no puedes resistirte al segundo —Reí hasta que el reloj comenzó a sonar escandalosamente, Walter le dedicó una mirada, yo junto con él.

03:00

—Es hora de que vuelvas al mundo "real" —Comenzó a empujarme, hasta las escaleras, luego hasta la pieza—. Nos vemos luego ¿Si?

—¿No vas a arroparme? —Me giré para verlo, pero como siempre, desapareció—. Supongo que es un "No".

Sonreí y me recosté sobre esa cama otra vez _«Al mundo real ¿Eh?»_ Cerré mis ojos, pensando en Walter, me quedé así por un rato, riéndome de él, hasta que un ruido extraño me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida, en aquella mesa de noche, estaba aquel frasco, una pistola, una navaja, una linterna y veinticuatro balas corrientes _«¿Qué demonios?»_ Entonces recordé "EL MUNDO REAL", los gritos de aquella mujer vinieron a mi mente, al igual que "eso" líquido que salto a mi cara. Pase mi mano por mi rostro y después de un momento la observé.

Llegué a sentarme en la cama al ver pequeñas manchas de sangre en mi mano. Alcé la vista hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto. Me aterró ver ese camino de sangre en el piso de la puerta en dirección indefinida hasta el pasillo _«No puede ser»_ Quité las mantas que me cubrían sin quitar la vista de esa mancha, eso hasta cuando puse los pies en el suelo de madera y escuche algo inusual desvié la mirada, el inicio de ese camino era justo al lado de la cama… Era un gran charco de liquido rojo, recorrí el camino de sangre _«Arrastraron algo ó a alguien»._ Me levanté con velocidad, tomé los objetos y los coloqué en su lugar, la linterna enganchada en el pantalón, las balas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la navaja en un bolsillo del pantalón. Encendí la linterna y cargué el arma. Comencé a caminar, guiada por el rastro de sangre.

El pasillo era oscuro, y la luz de la linterna indicaba que el rastro de extendía más allá de su rango. Avancé despacio atenta a cada ruido del ambiente, la lluvia había cesado, por una parte eso era bueno. Seguí por el pasillo, alzando el arma de fuego al escuchar un ruido extraño.

—¿Josh? —No obtuve respuesta, sólo el mismo sonido—. ¿Henry? ¿Eileen?

Caminé dos pasos más encontrando el causante de ese sonido. Ahí en medio del pasillo dos perros devoraban "algo". Mi corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente, sintiendo adrenalina. Apreté el mango de la pistola y disparé sin titubear. Los caninos cayeron a tercer disparo cada uno, por fin podría ver "eso" que consumían. Un poco más adelante se extendía en medio del corredor un brazo desmembrado, rasgado de cuajo del torso que estaba a unos metros de distancia, mordidos con furia. Un sentimiento de angustia no tardo acrecentarse _«¿Dónde están los demás?»._ Supuse de inmediato que ese cuerpo no era el causante de la mancha de sangre puesto que esta seguía por la escalera. Un ruido provino desde abajo, losa cayéndose _«¡Son ellos!»_ Bajé las escaleras con fervor único, pero lo que encontré no fue muy alentador.

La casa estaba echa un desastre, los muebles tirados por todos lados, ninguna muestra de lo que antes había sido. Las paredes azul suave eran interrumpidas por estampidas de sangre. Los miembros humanos esparcidos con descaro por todas partes. Observé aquello con temor, negándome a mi misma que esos trozos podrían pertenecer a mis amigos _«No… pueden…»_ La puerta de la calle estaba abierta de par en par, los vidrios rotos esparcidos por doquier _«Sea lo que sea que haya pasado aquí… no es nada bueno…»_ El rastro de sangre se dividió en dos, una hacia la biblioteca y la otra a la calle. Decidí ir a la biblioteca primero, la puerta estaba cerrada y del hueco que queda entre la puerta y el suelo emanaba sangre y un hedor no muy agradable. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, hubiera preferido nunca haberlo hecho. En la pared de al fondo, clavados por el pecho con grandes estacas, colgaban dos cuerpos inertes, su piel arrancada y destilaban sangre. Custodiados por una de esas cosas piramidales, la cual se giró al sentir mi presencia.

—¡TÚ HAS HECHO ESTO! —Grité con furia—. ¡POR QUÉ!

Como era de esperase no me respondió, sólo agitó su espada ensangrentada provocando un rocío de sangre por todo el cuarto, sin embargo no me atacó, se dedico a observar su "creación". Sabía que no sacaría nada con quedarme ahí, reclamándole, sean quienes sean aquellas personas colgadas en la pared. Salí de ahí hasta la calle. Al esplendor de la noche.

Bajé la pequeña escalinata de la puerta de entrada y al poner un pie en el concreto de la calle, las cosas cambiaron, paso de ser una gran calle a un simple camino de rejas en dirección a ninguna parte, hasta ahora. Los grandes huecos era lo único que decoraban la estancia, el olor a sangre necrosada y oxido se tomó el ambiente y la neblina jerarquizo cada rincón. Anduve entonces en aquella única dirección. Las rejillas caían al vacío a medida que las iba pasando no dejando un vía de escapatoria o un opción de retorno.

Mi respiración era como si huera corrido una maratón, mis dientes apretados a más no poder y mis puños a la par. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de caminar, era como si estuviera poseída, caminaba por inercia. Sentía la mirada de muchas cosas, más no me importaba, yo sólo seguía ese camino con la vista puesta en su "fin". Sin noción del tiempo, sólo dando paso por paso a la vez, por unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, observe la luna, roja como la sangre, las nubes la cubrían, era como si el cielo quisiera caerse a pedazos. Tropecé entonces, caí de rodillas, apoyé mis manos sobre el piso, las miré, una vendada y la otra afirmando el arma, el medallón meneándose de aquí para allá como péndulo. Oí pasos, zapatos chocando contra la rejas, no quería saber quien era así que permanecí en la misma posición.

—Así que… —Habló _«¿Una mujer?»_—. Tú eres Haley Sullivan, volvernos a vernos.

—¿Qué? —Alcé la mirada, hasta encontrarme con ese rostro femenino—. ¿Tú estabas en la iglesia?

—Exacto, soy Laura —Respondió _«Laura… ¿Ella es Laura?»_—. Y lo que llevas colgado del cuello es como una sentencia de muerte ¿No sería mejor entregarlo y terminar con todo esto?

—Nunca —Dije firmemente, poniéndome de pie—. Primero muerta antes que entregárselo a Mark Sullivan.

—Yo sólo decía —Se defendió—. Bastante problemas te ha traído ya ¿No crees? Y lo peor, no has conseguido respuesta alguna, sería mejor que estuviera en las manos adecuadas.

—Eso lo decido yo —Agregué con el mismo tono que antes.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —Miré alrededor y ella se dio cuenta—. ¿Buscas a Josh?

—¿Cómo sabes? —Me puse en posición de ataque _«¿Adivina, síquica o tiene algo que ver?»_

—No está contigo, además he visto a las criaturas de las sombras llevárselo, sino te das prisa estarán muertos en menos de lo que imaginas —Continuó.

—¿A dónde se los llevaron? —Me acerqué a ella peligrosamente—. ¡Respóndeme!

—Más allá del infierno existe un lugar donde el dolor, el miedo y la oscuridad es mucho más peligrosa que aquí —Sentenció—. Todos los pecados serán redimidos ahí cuyo único perdón es la sangre; Si has pecado, si has dañado, si has matado, si has mentido… todo se pagará con tu muerte.

—¿Más allá del infierno? ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé —Negó—. Tú tarea es encontrar aquella entrada, más, ya no puedo decirte; Sólo piensa bien en lo que te he dicho. Esto no se puede detener, las ruedas de la muerte corren en contra de los que amas, recuérdalo bien, en tus manos está salvarlos.

—Espera —Intenté detenerla pero fue como si las sombras se la hubiera tragado—. ¿Las ruedas de la muerte?

—Es rara ¿No crees? —Comentaron a mi espalda, raro, para saber que no habían rejillas, me giré.

—Walter —Suspiré aliviada—. Tú me puedes ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Ayudarte en qué? —Preguntó.

—Se los llevaron, a Josh, a Henry y a Eileen —Dije con desespero—. Tengo que encontrarlos o morirán.

—¿Y yo en qué te puedo servir?

—La otra parte —Alcé la cadena con la mitad del medallón—. ¿Dónde la dejaste Walter?

—Eso si que no, señorita —Meneó la cabeza—. Si unes las dos partes desataras un caos, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara cuando Mark Sullivan lo tenga entre sus manos.

—¡No lo tendrá! —Espeté, me miró condescendientemente unos segundos—. Confía en mí, por favor, es importante encontrar esa parte. Quiero ser feliz.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver ser feliz con el medallón —Arqueó una ceja.

—No es el medallón, es Josh —Musité con algo de tristeza—. No puedo permitir que muera por mí.

—Debí suponer que de él se trataba; Supongo que es a él a quien necesitas, no el medallón, pero… puede que suene cruel, pero él morirá de todos modos.

—Lo sé —Asentí—. Pero tengo esperanzas en que no será así, que existirá una fórmula para poder ayudarlo.

—No te aferres a esperanza tan débil, terminaras desilusionándote; Por otra parte es lo único que tenemos "esperanza", quisiera que no fuera tan efímera.

—Walter… —Mascullé—. Ayúdame por favor, te lo ruego. Si encontrara esa parte que falta yo…

—Descenderías más abajo que el mismo infierno. No estás preparada —Dijo—. Mírate, no has madurado lo suficiente.

—¿Madurar? ¿Se trata de eso entonces? —Consulté con algo de recelo—. ¿Se han dado el trabajo de montar un escenario como este sólo para hacerme "madurar"?

—Creo que sí —Contestó mi hermano.

—No me lo creo —Dije—. Es decir que no me dirás dónde está, puesto que no he madurado, según… todos.

—No me hagas que te respondan eso —Pasó por delante de mi.

—¿Sabes algo? Ya no se trata de "madurar" o lo que sea que ustedes quieran, dejo de serlo en el momento en que involucraron a más personas, a personas inocentes. La voy a encontrar —Se volteó y alcancé a escuchar un leve "¿Qué?"—. La otra parte, la voy a encontrar, entonces te darás cuenta de lo "madura" que me he vuelto, y no me interesa lo que pienses al respecto. A nadie le intereso lo que los demás y yo pensáramos.

—Detente —Me tomó del brazo—. No te enfades conmigo, yo no pongo las reglas. En lo único que te podría ayudar, es reduciendo tu radio de búsqueda. Está en Ashfield, muy cerca de ¿Ti?

—El edificio de apartamentos —Deduje, mientras él asintió—. Necesito un agujero de gusano.

—Así es —Sonrió—. Deberías seguir el camino.

—Gracias…

Salí corriendo de ahí, siguiendo el camino de rejas. Doblando cada vez que el camino tenía alguna bifurcación. Hasta que encontré el final de ese sendero infernal. Una especie de muralla con un agujero, pero era distinto, si lo atravesaba ¿No caería al vacío? Me dio igual la respuesta, sólo lo atravesé y ya estaba.

De vuelta en el apartamento trescientos dos.

Igual que en Silent Hill, era de noche, el tráfico disminuyó considerablemente, en la acera no había nadie. Salí a la sala, observé a mi alrededor añorando estar en paz nuevamente, algo llamó mi atención, un trozo de papel sobre la mesa de centro.

Se notaba que la hoja era considerablemente vieja, amarillenta y áspera.

_CAPÍTULO XI._

_Nuestras órdenes._

_Siendo sincero, dudo mucho que esto sirva de algo, pero siento que es importante que alguien más pueda tenerlo en su poder. Me he robado aquel mamotreto del culto creí que será algo importante, pero lo he leído y no me ha interesado mucho. Pero amigos, necesito que lean esto, me da risa de tan sólo leerlo._

_Para poder purificar los pecados, deben cumplir ciertas normas._

_1.- Niños, deben obedecer a sus padres._

_2.- No llores por las noches._

_3.- Cuida a tus hermanos._

_4.- Recuerda, portarte bien siempre._

_5.- A los niños mentirosos se le corta la lengua._

_6.- Dicen que las palizas limpian en el alma._

_7.- Los niños buenos viven._

_Siempre y cuando cumplas con estas reglas el paraíso descenderá a la Tierra._

_«Las reglas del culto ¿Qué hacen aquí?»_ Dejé la nota encima de la mesa, era hora de salir del apartamento. Moví un poco las cadenas para poder abrir aquella puerta. Afuera todo lucía corrientemente, las luces del pasillo ayudaban a iluminar el camino. Cerré la puerta y observé a mí alrededor. Las ventanas del corredor estaban cerradas, sin embargo de vez en vez se colaba una ligera brisa fría. Guardé el arma, no era necesario andar levantando sospechas, aunque tenía una duda ¿Hay alguien en el edificio? Decidí que era mejor bajar a la primera planta, así que caminé con decisión hasta la zona de escaleras, una vez allí, como hice varias veces comencé el descenso de esos escalones de cemento viejo, mi mano rozaba levemente el pasamanos del lado derecho.

Miré abajo, hacia la recepción y me detuve en seco. Parpadeé unas cuatro veces por lo menos, observando aquella cosa inusual en medio del suelo de la recepción _«¿Es una persona?»._ Lo miré penetrantemente por dos segundos más antes de seguir bajando, esta vez más rápido, casi desesperadamente, pero sin llegar a ese extremo. Así, llegué a la primera planta, sin quitarle la vista a aquel hombre, porque sí, era un hombre, creo, no estoy my segura… aún.

Aquel, ¿Hombre? Estaba sentado en una pose de "meditación", un libro en frente de él y cirios encendidos alrededor. Me daba la impresión de que trataba de memorizar algo, su cabeza estaba gacha y sus labios se movían diciendo algo, su cabello largo, hasta media espalda, y gris, tinturado seguramente, cubría parte de su rostro. Llevaba una camisa negra, holgada y bastante grande para él, unos pantalones del mismo tono, también anchos, me recordaba una especie de tibetano, con cabello y sin ropas naranja.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —Crucé mis brazos, abrazándome a mi misma.

No respondió, sólo levantó lentamente el rostro, abriendo sus ojos, azul petróleo a la luz de los cirios podían confundirse con negros. Me contempló por un momento, momento en que me sentí realmente incomoda. No decía nada, sólo estábamos ahí analizándonos el uno al otro.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —Moví mis ojos inquieta—. Te hice una pregunta…

—Sólo confirmaba lo que la historia dice —Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, sin quitar su mirada de mí—. Mi nombre es Zeth.

—¿Zeth? Y yo creí que no habría nada más ridículo por ver —Era extraño aquel hombre, no paraba de mirarme—. ¡Deja de verme así!

—Lo siento —Interpuso sus manos—. Pero creí que eras hombre.

—¿Qué? —Levanté una ceja—. Yo creí que tú eras mujer.

—No, no, no, no me mal interpretes, no tú, el Guardián de la Luz, creí que sería un hombre —Sonrió enigmáticamente, cosa que me causó un escalofrío muy extraño—. Pero supongo que no importa.

—Sí, supongo, y menos mal que lo aclaraste, Zeth y ¿Quién eres?

—Ya te lo dije, Zeth —Volvió a sonreír.

—No estoy para tus bromas…

—Bien, no te enfades, lo que menos quiero es tener a alguien como tú de enemigo —Avanzó hasta mí—. Pero, supongo que hay algo en lo que no me equivoque, digo, que las escrituras no se equivocaron.

—¿Y cómo que sería eso? —Arqueé una ceja, retrocediendo mientras él avanzaba—. No te acerques, por favor.

—Perdón —Se detuvo—. En lo que no me equivoqué fue en que las escrituras dicen que el Guardián de la Luz es alguien realmente hermoso y tú lo eres.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias —Lo miré con cierto recelo, alguien que habla así con otro que apenas conoce es bastante raro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote, claro está —Lo dijo como di fuera algo tan obvio—. Me enteré de ciertas cosas, cosas que no te harán feliz.

—¿Qué no me harán feliz?

—Sí, algo sobre tus amigos —Contestó.

—¿Qué sabes de ellos? —Esta vez le dediqué una mirada asesina—. Dime o sino…

—No tienes porqué amenazarme, estoy de tu lado, lo que menos quiero es perjudicarte ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Haley —Respondí—. ¿Qué sabes de mis amigos?

—No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para empezar a preocuparte por ellos —Me dio la espalda para coger su libro del suelo, quitó la tierra con el dorso de la mano, luego me observó con otra de sus risitas—. Te contaré algo, cuando era pequeño vivía en Silent Hill, ese día era mi cumpleaños, papá me dio un brazalete con hermosos y extraños dijes. Luego fui al parque con mi grupo de amigos, llevaba puesta la cadena, lo que yo no sabía era que uno de esos dijes era una cuadradito de acero, lo que recuerdo es que el cielo se nubló y me cayó un rayo.

—¿Te cayó un rayo? —Reí fuerte en frente de él—. L-Lo siento, pero es que… es que es muy gracioso.

—Sí, lo es —Asintió _«Y creí que yo era rara»_—. Pero no es lo más importante, quede inconsciente y cuando desperté podía ver más que muchas personas, entonces descubrí que mi meta en la vida era ayudar al Guardián de la Luz.

—¿Sólo por qué te cayó un rayo? —Pregunté con ganas de fastidiarlo, él volvió a asentir—. Bien ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu encuentro cercano con el rayo y mis amigos?

—Si no me equivoco, tus amigos no son nada menos que el Protector del Guardián de la Luz, El dador de la sabiduría y La madre renacida ¿Cierto? —Abrió el libro buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró y me dio a mostrar, era un bosquejo hecho con carboncillo, con gran maestría, mostraba a un hombre más una descripción—. Henry Townshensd… el Dador de la Sabiduría, lo sé todo sobre él, sobre ellos, sobre ti, hablando en el termino del Culto, no sabía como eras, ni como te llamabas.

—Bien Zeth, si lo sabes todo ¿Dónde esta más allá del infierno?

—Siguiente pregunta —Dijo con algo de risa—. Escucha señorita Haley, yo sólo puedo guiarte, como quien dice yo soy tu "Salvador"

—Bueno "Salvador" Zeth ¿Qué me puedes decir que ya no sepa? —Caminé en dirección a él con la intención de pasar sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que algo jaló de mi cuello, me detuve y observé a aquel hombre que tenía entre sus manos la mitad del medallón _«¿Cómo?»_—. ¡Oye, suelta!

—No era mi intención —Lo soltó de inmediato y revisó su cuaderno otra vez—. El Herrado de la Vigilancia, uno de los sellos un tanto peligrosos.

—¿Qué tiene de peligroso? —Metí la cadena en su sitio nuevamente.

—¿Has estudiado alguna vez Mitología egipcia? —Abrazó su cuaderno y volvió a sonreír, parecía un verdadero sicópata.

—No, creo que no —Me alejé un poco, me daba un poco de miedo.

—La mitología egipcia dice que en un principio había _Kaos_, sí, con _K_…, un desorden en toda la faz de la Tierra; El Culto de Silent Hill tiene una teoría similar, en principio todo era caos, en resumen bien resumido, el Heraldo de la Vigilancia al estar unido desatará un _Kaos_… o un Caos total.

—Gracias por decirme algo que ya sé, me has hecho perder bastante tiempo, es mejor que vaya a buscar a las personas que me importan —Me di la vuelta hacía la puerta de la derecha—. Necesito encontrar la otra parte.

—Oh sí, sí Walter lo mencionó —Me detuve tan rápido como había mencionado aquel nombre, me giré parsimoniosamente.

—Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Walter Sullivan? ¿Estás vivo o muerto? ¿Estás de mi lado o de parte de él?

—En este orden: sí, vivo, de tu lado. Lo que no me impide ayudar a un viejo amigo… que está muerto —Se movió hiperquineticamente—. ¿Continuemos?

—¿Cómo logras verlo si está muerto? —Interrogué y puse mi cara de "Dime o te mato", y si me conocía, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Rayo! ¿Recuerdas? Poderes… —Movió sus manos de manera extraña—. En fin, tenemos que encontrar un medallón y muchas personas, te ayudaré, soy bueno en esto. Lo juro.

—Estás loco —Meneé la cabeza levemente entrando por la puerta de metal doble _«Tengo que buscar muchas cosas y el tiempo corre en mi contra, esto no es bueno»._

Llegamos al pasillo, sentía los pasos descalzos de Zeth atrás mío al igual que su respiración, parecía que todo en este mundo le fascinaba. Avancé hasta la puerta del apartamento ciento cinco, y me sorprendí al ver la puerta, encadenada. Como la mía hasta días atrás, pero por fuera _«¿Qué rayos?»_ Giré por el corredor para encontrarme con las puertas del ciento seis y ciento siete en iguales condiciones. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, no ahora. Corrí por el pasillo empujando a Zeth en la acción, crucé la recepción hasta el pasillo de enfrente. La situación no vario mucho. Ciento cuatro, ciento tres, ciento dos y ciento uno encadenadas.

—¡Ay, que hermoso! —Exclamó de pronto Zeth, dando vueltas cual loco de patio—. Walter si sabe como entretener a su público.

—¡Cállate lunático! —Le grité y dejó de girar, me observó extrañado—. ¡Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando!

—Con todo gusto, señorita —Se puso a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos hasta que lo encontró, una esfera con enrejado de metal, parecía una bola de estambre, adentro: más de 100 llaves de metal—. Walter dijo que te diera esto, adentro contiene la llave que abre el apartamento ciento cinco de este edificio, la cuestión es… tienes que encontrar la manera de abrir la bola sin dañarla. Sencillo ¿No crees?

—¡Cómo! —Tomé la pelotita y la puse bien de cerca en su cara—. No tengo tiempo para esto, Walter te dijo como abrirla ¿No? Dime entonces.

—No me lo dijo y cuando se lo pregunté, sólo sonrió y dijo que tú sabrías cómo. _"El Guardián de la Luz sabrá cómo salir de este embrollo"_ —Recitó—. Tal cual lo dijo.

—No tengo tiempo para este tipo de juegos —Alcé la esfera dispuesta a lanzarla al suelo para romperla.

—¡No! —Zeth tomó con desespero la bola—. Si haces eso, las llaves se quemaran, también me lo dijo _"Dile a ese Guardián impulsivo que ni se le ocurra lanzarla al suelo, romperla o cualquier cosa que atente contra la esfera, se arrepentirá si lo hace"._

—Me lleva… —Observe de reojo la pelotita, no era más grande que la palma de mi mano, tenía una cerradura con tres grabados extraños, irreconocibles casi en el metal negro y una palabra resaltaba.

SINCERA.

—¿Sincera? ¿Por qué esa palabra? —La observé de reojo nuevamente—. ¿Sabes qué significa?

—Sincera; Irónica palabra ¿No? Cuando uno dice "Sincera" se refiera a la sinceridad, pero ¿Te has dado cuenta de la particularidad de la misma composición de aquel vocablo?

—Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para…

—Sincera —Repitió—. Una ironía de la vida, como que "Separado" se escribe todo junto y "Todo junto" se escribe separado.

—¿Sincera? —Observé la bola otra vez _«Todo junto… separado, junto, separado»_—. No lo entiendo…

—Desde tiempos antiguos, se utilizó la cera caliente para perfeccionar las obras de arte, era tramposo, por eso le llamaban a las obras que no utilizaban este método "Sincera", por que realmente eran "Sin cera"

—¿Cera? ¿Entonces esto tiene cera? —Sonreí y salí a la recepción, hasta las velas del lugar tomé una y puse su llama en la zona de los grabados, poco a poco la cera fue derritiéndose, hasta que los jeroglíficos se aclararon.

302.

—¿Trescientos dos? Parece un número maldito —Comenté, mientras Zeth fisgoneaba la esfera con curiosidad—. ¿Y ahora?

—Para ser el Guardián de la Luz haces muchas preguntas —Me miró de reojo—. No se supone que sabes las verdades.

—No te ilusiones —Sonreí—. Creo no saber más que tú, hablando en estos términos.

—Y tampoco te culpo —Agregó, suspiré bajando la esfera, pensando en como abrirla, Zeth me miraba exasperado, las palabras le comían por salir, me dedicaba miradas de "Oh niña es tan obvio", pero aun así no lo entendía, hasta que aquel chico gritó—. ¡La llave, mujer, la llave de tu apartamento! ¡Cerradura más trescientos dos igual a la llave del trescientos dos!

—¡No hace falta que me grites! —Refuté—. Además ya lo había pensado, tonto.

—Entonces hazlo —Busqué la llave en mi bolsillo, cuando la tuve entre mis manos la saqué y la introduje en la cerradura; Una vuelta bastó para que aquella esfera se abriera, como si las líneas de metal fueran de elástico, se contrajeron y las llaves cayeron al suelo—. ¿Por qué las tiras, como si fueran basura?

—¿Podrías guardar silencio? —Lo fulminé con la mirada y me arrodillé en el piso—. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar esa llave? Son todas iguales ¡Es como buscar una aguja en una pajar!

—Uhm… no lo creo —Susurró Zeth yéndose conmigo al suelo—. Es como buscar una aguja entre miles de agujas, sólo que la que buscas es diferente… una aguja en un pajar se vería fácilmente ¿No piensas cómo yo?

—No —Dije hostilmente—. Y gracias por la ayuda, vieras cuanto me sirve.

—Piensa en lo que te dije… ah… ¿Qué haré mientras tú buscas esa llave? —Se preguntó así mismo—. ¡Ya sé! Meditación…

—Líbrame de él… —Mascullé revisando cada llave con sumo cuidado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo; Trescientas cuatro llaves todas y cada una exactamente iguales. Le dedique una mirada cansada por ultima vez, antes de observar a mi extraño acompañante, que sólo se limitada a hacer vocablos como "Ohm", además de estar totalmente tranquilo _«Él sabe más de lo que aparenta…»_ Me puse de pie silenciosamente, tomando un cirio y la navaja, me acerqué calladamente, ladeando un poco el cirio para que la esperma caliente cayera sobre una de sus manos.

—¡Ah! —Saltó tal y como esperaba—. ¡Quemaste mi dedito! Mala…

—Escucha… —Coloqué la navaja en su cuello—. ¿Cuál es la llave? O puedes irte despidiendo de tu vida.

—¿Insinúas que me mataras? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—No, para nada —Respondí con sarcasmo, muy notorio.

—Yo creía que eso habías querido decir —Suspiró aliviado.

—¡Claro que te matare, estúpido! —Grité _«¿Cómo me puede exasperar tanto?»_

—Bien, bien… sólo bromeaba —Miró las llaves por un momento y luego cogió una y me la dio—. Y antes de que preguntes cómo lo hice, te diré que fue mi amigo el rayo.

Tomé la llave con rabia, al fin, al ciento cinco. Avancé por el pasillo, claro seguida por mi sombra, Zeth, tomé el candado apunto de abrir las cadenas.

—¡Espera! —Me detuvo Zeth—. ¿Qué es lo más grave que me harás si te confieso algo que te hará enojar?

—Dicen que muerdo fuerte y que araño aún más fuerte de lo que muerdo, pero todo depende de la verdad que me quieras confesar —Bajé la mano esperando que dijera esa "confesión".

—Es algo sobre las llaves —Bajó la vista avergonzado—. No fue gracias al rayo ¡No puedo aguantar más! Las trescientas cuatro llaves son iguales, todas pueden abrir estos candados. No me mates… te lo imploro.

—¡Quieres decir que perdí todo ese tiempo! ¡Te mereces…! —Me callé, ya no tenía caso _«Autocontrol, tranquila Haley… cuenta hasta diez mil»_—. Ya no importa.

—¿Seguirás confiando en mi después de esto? —Levanto la vista, temeroso.

—No tientes tu suerte Zeth —Dije entre dientes, metiendo la llave en la cerradura, el candado cedió y de inmediato las cadenas cayeron a ambos lados de la puerta—. ¿Walter no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar encadenando puertas?

—Supongo que no, el infierno debe ser aburrido —Comentó Zeth, mientras lo miraba con rostro de "Cállate de una vez"—. Me callo, no me oirás… por tres segundos.

Abrí la puerta, negando con la cabeza. El apartamento parecía normal, si no fuera por la sangre en el piso.

—¿Habrá alguien? —Pregunté en un susurro.

—No sé —Respondió Zeth normalmente—. Si quieres pregunto ¿Hay alguien? Creo que no.

—¡Cállate Zeth! —Espeté fuera de sí, en eso provino un quejido de algún lado del apartamento, un lastimero quejido y una tos _«¿Josh?»_ No estaba segura, pero por si las cosas salían mal desenfunde el revolver y avance lentamente hasta el pasillo, si miraba bien el rastro de sangre habían marcas de zapatos, huellas y parecían frescas.

—Que mal truco, ya lo había visto antes —Murmuró el hombre que me acompañaba—. Luego aparece el cuarto vacío y cuando bajamos la guardia aparece algo muy "aterrador" y nos "asustaremos".

—Zeth —Llamé cansada—. Al principio también pensaba eso, pero las cosas no son como lo muestran las películas y guarda silencio… por favor.

—Sólo porque lo pediste por favor.

Anduve silenciosamente, esquivando la sangre, tratando de no dejar evidencia de haber estado aquí nunca. Voltee en el pasillo, podía ver cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado, una de ellas abiertas y claro… el rastro de sangre conducía ahí. Me apresure viendo la pared del cuarto, un armario abierto y ropa tirada en el suelo, empuje la puerta de par en par, alertando a cualquier cosa que estuviera dentro. No salió nada, eso era bueno, por una parte. Así que me decidí a entrar. El cuarto era un desastre y casi me da un colapso al ver a "alguien" tirado el piso boca abajo, tosiendo y quejándose

—¡Henry! —Exclamé después de un segundo de analizar la situación. Corrí hasta él lanzándome en el piso prácticamente—. Henry, responde…

Lo giré para ver su rostro. Traía la camisa y los pantalones rasgados. Sangre fluía de su boca y su frente, arremolinándose y adhiriéndose a su cabello castaño descendiendo por el surco de sus ojos y la nariz, tenía magulladuras en las mejillas, cortes en el torso y una bala incrustada en su muslo izquierdo. Era cierto, estaba muy grave y todo era mi culpa.

—Henry, Henry, por favor dime algo, lo que sea —Rogué.

—¿H-Haley? —Preguntó con dificultad, despegando sus parpados—. ¿Eres… t-tú?

—Sí, soy yo —Agarré su mano fuertemente—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—N-No sabría d-decirte quién, p-pero sí sé q-quien lo envió —Apretó su mano a la mía con la misma intensidad—. M-Mark…

—No digas más —Susurré—. No hace falta… ¡Zeth, ayúdame!

—Claro —Lo oí avanzar hasta mí, tomó a Henry y lo colocó sobre la cama—. Está muy malherido. Me pregunto cómo llegó aquí.

—No lo sé, pero por favor, necesitamos curarlo… ¿Puedes traer agua y algo para curarlo? Si no encuentras algo aquí puedes ir a mi apartamento —Le dije y él asintió, abandonó el cuarto en busca de lo que le había pedido, ahora miré a Henry—. Tienes que resistir ¿Si?

—L-Lo intento… pero no sé… duele —Señaló su pierna herida.

—Tranquilo —Quité los cabellos que se pegaron con la sangre—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—E-Estábamos en esa casa… de Silent Hill. Eileen bajaba l-las escaleras… la puerta s-se abrió, los soldados de la orden… entraron. T-Tomaron a Eileen trate de defenderla… Josh corrió a buscarte…¡Arhg…! —Se detuvo quejándose, tomándose la cabeza—. L-Luego me golpearon y d-desperté aquí… ¡Ah!

—No te esfuerces —Lo tranquilicé, pero no funcionó, Henry se retorcía con dolor—. No te mueras ahora.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Anunció Zeth con una fuente, botellas de agua y un montón de cosas de medicina—. ¿Se murió?

—¡No digas estupideces! —Tomé la fuente y vertí el agua, enseguida mojé la gasa y limpié la herida de la frente—. No te mueras Henry, te lo suplico.

—Tenemos que quitar la bala de la pierna, de seguro que perforó la arteria femoral… eso es grave —Susurró Zeth, tomó el alcohol medicinal y las pinzas, esterilizó las últimas y agarró más gasa y rasgó el pantalón en la zona de la herida e hizo el intento de curarla—. Jamás he hecho esto ¿Qué hago?

—¡Y yo que sé! Ni que fuera enfermera —Espeté mientras trataba de que Henry se relajara, pero al parecer más le provocábamos dolor.

—Lo haré de todos modos, puedo ver la bala así que aquí voy… —Dijo Zeth, introdujo la pinza de metal, los músculos de Henry se contrajeron y apretó los dientes con muchísimo dolor, tres segundos después Zeth extirpaba la bala ensangrentada. Henry gritó fuertemente y calló, agitado—. Creo que no se murió.

—Henry —Busqué su mirada cansada, respiraba de manera irregular, su frente llena de sudor y sangre—. Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

No me dijo nada, creo que no podía, sólo lo abracé fuertemente.

—E-Eileen… ayúdala, Josh… también, está herido… H-Haley, escúchame… t-tienes que ayudarlos.

—Los encontraremos, pero tienes que aliviarte…

—No creo poder —Confesó cansado, acariciando mi rostro—. No… puedo, estoy cansado…

—Haley, está entrando en shock! —Exclamó Zeth—. ¡Ahora sí se muere!

—No —Dije sin aliento.

—Lo siento —Susurró Henry antes de cerrar sus ojos.

—¡HENRY! —Grité con desespero al verlo desplomarse—. ¡HENRY! ¡REACCIONA!

Me lancé a él, aferrándome a su cuerpo, no escuchaba su corazón latir ni sentía sus pulmones llenarse de aire, sólo estaba ahí quieto y tranquilo, parecía dormido _«Henry… despierta,… ¿Henry?»_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: **Tengo excusas, creo que son buenas: Numero uno: Me lastimaron mi dedo clickeador, señalador, escritor… mi dedo fiel, seeh el índice de la mano derecha ¿Saben lo estresante que es eso? no poder manejar el mouse… una tortura, además que no podía escribir porque comenzaba a fastidiar y doler. Numero dos: Se supone que tenía que actualizar el martes, pero se me hizo tarde y quería actualizar el miércoles PERO, practicando artes marciales, me hicieron una palanca en el cuello, casi me muero asfixiada, casi pierdo el conocimiento… me llevaron al hospital, tengo tres días de licencia y no pude escribir porque estoy en reposo… asco de vida. Pero tranquilos, para desgracia de ustedes no me morí así que tendrán que seguir leyendo mis notas finales xD

Ahora lo del capitulo, muchos se habrán dado cuenta que de casi, casi, casi, casi, casi estamos llevando al final de la historia, no pregunten cuantos capítulos más porque no lo sé. Pero faltan algunas cosas que aclarar. Seeh… por ejemplo Josh contra James… Haley en más allá del infierno… Henry muerto… T.T No llore esta vez pero escuchaba Blow Back de Akira Yamaoka y Mary Elizabeth Mglinn, fue intenso. Y claro en que va a terminar la parejita de vecinos y Haley con su padre… ¡rayos falta mucho! o-o

Bueno no se preocupen, ustedes tranquilos que yo nerviosa… o algo así. No prometo nada, las últimas promesas se me han ido a la basura.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan review y a los que no también n.n

Los quiero mucho y rueguen porque no me pase nada esta semana y pueda actualizar pronto xD

¡Un beso!

**REP: Agosto 20, 2012**


	18. Beyond Hell

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XVIII – Beyond Hell.**

* * *

—¿Zeth? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Pregunté apagadamente apoyada en el marco de la habitación, dándole la espalda.

—Lo que quieras —Respondió con delicadeza—. Estoy a tus servicios.

—Aún tengo que encontrar la otra parte… —Apreté mi puño con fuerza—. Va uno ya… no permitiré que más personas mueran por mi culpa, ya no más.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir?

—No soportaría ver el cuerpo de Henry siendo devorado por alguna de esa "cosas"… quiero que lo cuides… —Pedí.

—Pero… —Intentó reclamar.

—No —Espeté.

—Con todo respeto, puedo ayudarte, debería ir contigo —Continuó a pesar de mi negación.

Negué con la cabeza.

—La mejor forma que tienes para ayudarme sería haciendo lo que te pedí, te lo ruego.

—Está bien —Agregó—. Me quedaré, es lo mejor.

—Nos vemos luego —Me despedí sin mirar atrás, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, alguien debía morir por esto, y ya tenía la respuesta de quien me haría el honor.

Salí del apartamento, era hora de ponerme a buscar, sólo así evitaría más tragedias. Avancé hasta la puerta pero antes de salir oí una risa en el hall central, risa de una niña. Abrí la puerta observando de reojo. En medio de la recepción había claramente una niña, cabello negro, vestido verde oliva _«¿Sera acaso…?»_ Me acerqué un poco más, silenciosamente. La niña se percató de mi presencia dándose la vuelta, sus ojos verdes me observaron para luego sonreírme. Colocó sus manos en su espalda y se movió de hombros formando semicírculos.

—¿Tú? —Susurré—. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a ayudarte —Respondió con voz inocente.

—¿Otra más? —Enarqué una ceja poniéndome en cuclillas, ella me siguió con la vista—. Haley versión cinco años… ¿No deberías…?

—¿Estar en tu mente? ¿En tus recuerdos? ¿En tu pasado? —Interrogó—. Lo siento pero no ¿Cuántos más Haley? ¿Cuántos más tiene que morir en tus recuerdos?

—¿Qué? —Me sorprendí un poco—. Nadie ha muerto en mis recuerdos…

—¿Y Henry? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que lo olvides?

—Oye, oye, oye… serás muy yo pero ni creas que me puedes hablar así; Y con respecto a lo que acabas de decir, te diré que no, Henry no morirá nunca.

—Eso es lo que dices tú —Ladeó la cabeza _«Que niña»_—. Pero no he venido a sacarte en cara que me hayas olvidado.

—¡Yo no te olvide! —Exclamé, ella se sorprendió un poco, perdió su postura y me observó un poco asustada de mi reacción—. Aunque no lo creas, recuerdo muchas cosas sobre mi pasado, sobre ti y ese vestido verde, seré de memoria corta pero… cosas importantes no las olvido.

—Como sea —Suspiró, ya me recordaba así… siempre tan "Que poco importa… todo"—. ¿Aquí vives, verdad?

—Creo —Asentí—. Oye… no estoy de humor para hablar con el fantasma de las navidades pasadas… tengo que…

—Encontrar una mitad de medallón —Completó con su infantil voz—. Y como ya me escuchaste, vengo a ayudarte.

—Dudo mucho que una imagen de yo cuando tenía cinco años me pueda servir —Acaricié sus cabellos negros.

—No me juzgues —Tomó mi mano quitándola delicadamente—. Escucha, cada departamento tiene una pista para encontrar la otra parte… ¿Divertido no? Es como una gran adivinanza.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué parte de "NO TENGO TIEMPO" es la que NO entienden? —Cerré los ojos, sacudiendo mis cabellos con desesperación, para luego alzar la vista y no encontrarme—. Sí, tal y como me recuerdo.

Caminé con desgana por el corredor izquierdo. Mis zapatillas resonaban en la vacía estructura, las puertas permanecían encadenadas _«¿Qué hago ahora?»_ Perdida, la mejor palabra que definía mi situación en este momento… Sí, encontrar la otra parte era mi objetivo, pero mi mente vagaba por muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos, muchas escenas… muchas… ya no importa. Avancé hasta el final del pasillo donde me pareció ver algo raro. La brisa que se levanto debido a una ventana abierta, desveló algo que llamo mi atención, en la puerta del apartamento 101. Frente de ella, raro, las cadenas desaparecieron y se remplazaron por una hoja pegada con cinta adhesiva.

"_101"_

"_¿Por dónde empezar?_

_Del 101 al 304 tendrás que revisar._

_Sí aquí no encuentras nada,_

_no te vayas desilusionada"_

Arranqué la nota y abrí la puerta. El departamento era un infierno, al estilo "Te haremos madurar Haley" como lo dijo Walter. Di un par de pasos más en la reja del piso, era extraño estar husmando en otros apartamentos, aunque supiera que estaban vacíos y en un universo alterno. Observé alrededor, buscando esa "pista", pero sólo encontré enormes babosas deslizándose por las paredes y techo, un ligero vapor se expedía desde abajo, camine por las habitaciones, hasta que encontré encima de una cama de metal una almohada rasgada, las rasgaduras tenía sangre, describiendo un mensaje

"_Tienes que estar bromeando, está ahí"_

De seguro que esa era mi pista, una almohada con ese mensaje. Supuse que nada más podía encontrar ahí así que… siguiente puerta. Salí del apartamento en plan de aplastadora de babosas. Una vez más en el pasillo, corriendo hasta el 102. En cierta forma, siempre me agradaron los acertijos.

Las cadenas desaparecieron, y otra hoja la sustituyó.

"_102"_

"_Pobre, ¿Te hicimos perder tiempo?_

_Intenta con esta, tal vez con algo nos toparemos_

_Apuesto a que sí, entonces la puerta del_

_doscientos dos tendrás que abrir"_

_«¿Qué clase de poeta tiene este lugar? Es malísimo»_ Sin más preámbulos, entré. El ambiente era denso, apenas si podía avanzar, un llanto ligero flotaba en el aire, sentí pena, ganas de llorar. La cocina tenía un par de botellas, antiguas… la etiqueta gastada e irreconocible. A simple vista nada.

"_Las escaleras al cielo ha de subir, obsérvalo con atención"_

Escrito en una pared con spray, encima de una mesa encontré un par de cartuchos de bala, las tome sin cuidado. Ya no quería estar ahí ni un minuto más, no soportaba esa tristeza agolpándose en mi pecho, clamando por salir. En definitiva, no era un lugar apto para un depresivo. Salí del cuarto, suspirando aliviada, respirando agitadamente _«Vaya sensación»_. Odiaba, de cierta forma, entrar en un cuarto y encontrar una sola frase sin sentido aparente. Siguiente parada: 103.

Me plante a las afueras de la puerta, una vez más, la puerta y su hoja _«Fantástico, hablando de perdida de tiempo»_

"_103"_

"_Enhorabuena has llegado hasta aquí  
__Esto no representa ningún reto para ti  
__Me pregunto sí…  
__¿Podrás sobrevivir?"_

_«Esto me sabe mal»_ Entreabrí la puerta, sin entrar aún. Podía ser peligroso, sobretodo con aquella nota en la puerta. El apartamento era oscuro, rejas por donde se le mirase, nada fuera de lo normal. Supuse que no había más que entrar y acabar con todo esto. Puse un pie dentro del apartamento, se escuchó un ruido extraño, algún engranaje funcionando. Titubee y observe atenta. Nada. Con la ayuda de la linterna busque algo, aún no avanzaba, camine dos pasos más, de nuevo el ruido. Gire en el pasillo, al final de este, una nota _«Mi pista, mi adorada pista»_ Sería fácil, sin más, di más pasos presurosos, hasta que aquello que sonaba se dio a conocer. De la pared apareció una lanza, clavándose en la pared opuesta, a milímetros de mi rostro _«Con que fácil ¿no?»._ Esquivé la primera pasando por abajo, alcé la vista, vino la segunda. _«Tiene que ser una broma»._ Si seguía así no llegaría nunca, o en definitiva jamás llegaría.

Tome aire, lo suficiente y comencé a correr, las lanzas aparecían por doquier, creo que más de alguna me alcanzó, cortando mi ropa y mi piel superficialmente. Una vez al final del pasillo, cansada y cual persona que gana un trofeo alcancé la nota.

"_Entretenido debe de estar, si no lo esta, muerto esta ¿Qué dices de eso?_

_Esto es aburrido, ve a la recepción ¿Qué tal?"_

_«¿Recepción? Supongo que…»_ Sacudí la cabeza, no podía pensar claro. Así que era hora de ir a la recepción, si lo dice este papel habrá de hacerlo. Una vez más, esquivando las lanzar, me recordaba una de esas trampas de las tumbas de los dioses egipcios. Como pude salí de ahí, corrí por el pasillo, peculiarmente la puerta del 104 estaba encadenada, no se como, ya que suponía que se abriría. No le preste atención y abrí la puerta de la recepción. Ahí seguían, los cirios, esta vez apagados, la atmosfera era fría… nada fuera de los parámetros, excepto por él.

Zeth venía bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, de hecho, tarareaba una canción muy infantil, con una sonrisa en el rostro _«¿Qué sucede con este tipo?»._

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunté, él alzó la vista observándome—. ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?

—Verás —Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Cuidar al Dador de la sabiduría es muy aburrido, no me responde cuando le pregunto algo.

—Zeth… —Lo miré suplicante y a la vez fatigada—. ¿No entiendes?

—Sólo quiero subirte el ánimo —Respondió acercándose—. No es bueno que estés así, no piensas bien ¿Quieres hablar?

—No —Negué—. No lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero hablar de esto, me hace peor.

—Yo también perdí a alguien muy querido, si quieres te cuento —Me miró tiernamente, con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué me dices?

—No sé ¿Dónde está Henry? —Avancé con la mirada perdida.

—En tu apartamento, unas babosas llegaron a fastidiarnos; En tu apartamento no entran esos bichos —Agregó—. Estará bien, confía en mi, sino me crees, vamos a verlo.

—Está bien —Asentí, subiendo por las escaleras, seguida por Zeth, ya lo comenzaba a extrañar.

Llegamos al tercer piso, como me gustaría acabar con todo esto.

Las puertas cerradas, el frío, la "soledad". Una mezcla muy negativa, muy dolorosa. Ingresé al apartamento, como siempre, la pintura gastada, los muebles en el mismo lugar que la primera vez que entre aquí, las mismas cortinas, la misma alfombra… la misma Haley. Los mismos sentimientos, las mimas cargas, las mismas penas, los mismo demonios que atormentaron mi vida. Era como si todos se juntaran, e hicieran un complot contra mí. Y si debía ser sincera, me lo merecía _«Todo se devuelve en la vida, ahora comprendo porque… Toda una vida huyendo, toda una vida olvidando, toda una vida desperdiciada y tirada a la basura, ¿Y que obtienes al final del día? Nada, lo mismo… la misma chica apoyada en la pared, echa un manojo de sentimientos que ni ella misma puede controlar»_

—¿Estás cansada? —Interrogó Zeth a mi lado, negué con la cabeza lentamente, cerré mis ojos—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No podrías entenderlo Zeth, es muy complicado —Contesté, me moví hacia él.

—Lo mismo decía yo una vez que desperté del mi encuentro con el rayo, papá no me creía y mamá me interno en el Cedar Grove Sanitarium, nadie me creía nada, de hecho sentí que nadie podía entenderme. Pero ¡Mírame! —Exclamó de pronto, levante la vista arqueando una ceja—. ¡Estoy vivo y sigo siendo el mismo Zeth sexy que todos conocen!

Reí bajito, _«Me agrada este tipo»._

—¿Ves? Te hice reír ¡Un punto para Zeth!

—Oye Zeth… —Dije sin mucho ánimo—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo acaba?

—Muchas veces —Afirmó—. ¿Pero sabes? No acaba hasta que tú dices que se acaba, una valiosa lección.

—Puede que sea así —Viré a la izquierda, hacia la cocina, hasta el lavaplatos. Tomé un vaso y vertí agua en él—. Hey Zeth…

Alcé la mirada. Zeth no estaba en los alrededores _«¿Dónde se metió este tipo?»._ Deje el vaso en el mesón, y avancé por el pasillo. Vacío, como siempre lo estuvo, lo recorrí hasta el dormitorio. Ingresé callada, en la cama Henry, parecía dormido, ajeno a todo lo que sucede, lo miré condescendiente por dos segundos para retornar al corredor, en dirección al baño. La puerta estaba abierta, pero aun así, ni rastros de Zeth, además que el agujero de gusano estaba bloqueado por una especie de tierra. Sólo me faltaba un lugar por revisar, el cuarto continuo, aquel abierto por una picota.

Afuera, observe el hueco irregular, la luz leve proveniente de adentro servía como guía. Crucé aquel forado, mirando detenidamente por entremedio de los estantes de metal, ahí sentado frente a aquella cruz, estaba Zeth. Su mirada estaba llena de añoranza y un poco de admiración, ante esa visión. Siendo tan raro como yo lo veía, para él debe ser fascinante encontrarse con algo como eso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunte acercándome lentamente.

—Quería conocer —Respondió simplemente sin desviar la vista—. Fascinante ¿No crees?

—La verdad no, preferiría que estuviera vivo —Farfullé con la vista en el suelo.

—Si lo estuviera, estaría encerrado en una celda, míralo por este lado, esta feliz —Sonrió—. Él no se queja, si estuviera infeliz, te lo hubiera dicho. Un segundo, tal vez esa sea la causa de que no descansa en paz, o tal vez su ataúd era muy pequeño o sus zapatos están muy ajustados o definitivamente quiere cambiar ese abrigo, el azul no va con él.

—¿No te cansas de decir tantas incoherencias? —Enarqué una ceja—. Ven vamos a la sala no me gusta estar aquí.

Salí hasta la sala, Zeth seguía mis pasos. Fui y me deje caer sobre el sillón, pensando en dónde podría estar aquella parte.

—Oye Guardián —Llamó Zeth, sacando un papel el cual me extendió al instante—. Después de que vine a dejar al poco comunicativo Dador de la Sabiduría, encontré esto en la puerta del trescientos tres.

—¿Qué es? —Lo cogí, era un sobre, cerrado y sólo ponía al destinatario de la carta.

"_Josh Sunderland"_

—¿Quién la habrá enviando? —Le di vueltas, pero nada—. ¿Por qué me la das a mí?

—Bueno… yo, Walter… tú… Josh… No lo sé…

—No me digas, Walter esta ventilando mi vida personal, otra vez —Deduje—. Lastima que la suya ya esta muy ventilada.

—En eso tienes razón ¿No piensas abrir la carta?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Dije—. Esto sigue siendo personal, se la daré cuando lo vea.

—Si es que lo ves —Lo miré rápidamente, con algo de odio y razón—. No me mates… me callaré.

—Tienes razón Zeth, si es que lo vuelvo a ver —Me incorporé lentamente hacia la ventana, extrañamente las luces de la calle alumbraban cada vez menos, ya no deambulaba nadie en las calles, ni personas, ni autos, parecía todo desierto y una leve bruma se apoderaba de la atmosfera—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Creo que todo comenzó a cambiar, las ruedas del tiempo, así les llaman…

—Laura mencionó las ruedas de la muerte —Susurré, mientras que el vapor empañó el cristal.

—Para el caso es lo mismo —Corroboró el peligris—. Debemos darnos prisa y encontrar la otra parte; Lo que me preocupa es que las puertas yacen cerradas, eso es un problema, no hay manera de abrirlas.

—Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, no me quedaré con las manos cruzadas —Avancé dos pasos y me detuve, la luz de la lámpara comenzó a tintinear, perdiendo potencia hasta finalmente apagarse, rápidamente encendí la linterna de mi pantalón.

—Nowhere —Murmuró Zeth con algo de temor—. Ya nos cayó la maldición.

—¿Nowhere? ¿El intercambio de mundo "real" al OtherWorld? —Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante—. Lo que nos faltaba ¿No?

—Mira —Zeth señaló la radio que aún estaba ahí, un sonido extraño, de estática proveía de esta, junto con otros sonidos extraños, personas a lo lejos que hablaban, como si fueran el locutor con interferencias de otras frecuencias—. Tratemos de escuchar.

—"_En otras noticias… ¿Qué pasara ahora? El Dador de la Sabiduría está muerto… Fue encontrado el dueño del auto en… ¿No esperaras que matemos también al otro? … Muerto_" —La voz del locutor era interrumpida por la voz de una mujer y un hombre—. _"Es el único que la traerá aquí… cortes profundos en todo el cuerpo… ¡Es una locura! ¡Esta mal herido!… además ella está demasiado desconcentrada como para encontrar la entrada a este lugar, inclusive no creo que haya encontrado la otra parte del medallón."_

Desde ahí sólo fue el sonido de la estática, no más voces. Podría asegurar que la voz del hombre era Mark, estoy segura de que era él, o definitivamente mi paranoia era extrema. Por el contrario la voz de aquella mujer, se me hacia familiar pero no podría asegurar nada, aún.

—Ven Zeth, tenemos que encontrar el medallón y esa "entrada" —Animé, dando pasos firmes hasta la puerta, puse mi mano en la perilla.

—¿Estás segura? —Zeth me detuvo—. Podría ser un verdadero infierno, si no tenemos un plan podríamos eventualmente morir ¿Lo sabes cierto?

—No hay más salida ¿Vienes o te quedas? —Le extendí la navaja, este la tomó con algo de reticencia—. Vamos.

Abrí la puerta, el vapor de inmediato se expidió por las rejillas, era como si las llamas bajo nuestros pies, allá mucho más abajo que los cimientos. Las rejillas crujían a cada paso, la pintura de las paredes caían a causa del "calor", englobándose y finalmente partiéndose y cayendo a los huecos del suelo, cuyo fin era indescifrable.

El edificio cambio rotundamente, a ser simplemente un pasillo, con una escalera de piedra que descendía. Un solitario cable, clavado al cielo de aquel pasillo alumbraba a cierta cantidad de metros con ampolletas sucias. Comenzamos el descenso, el color de las murallas cambio de color, de un color anaranjado oxido a un rojo profundo, a medida que avanzábamos a aquella profundidad.

—¿A dónde crees que lleva esta escalera? —Interrogó Zeth.

—De seguro que al primer piso no —Contesté—. Y si llegara a llevar a algún lado, espero que tenga alguna respuesta.

—Yo también lo espero —Susurró, un poco más adelante escuchamos un ruido, bisagras de alguna puerta pesada cerrándose lentamente.

—Nos acercamos —Proseguí con el descenso, calladamente, no sabía lo que podría estar allí abajo.

Metros más abajo, llegamos a aquella puerta que anteriormente provoco el ruido. Una puerta de hierro con una cerradura, la cual intenté abrir sin conseguir algún resultado.

—No podrás abrirla —Inquirió el chico—. Creo que está cerrada por el otro lado.

—Uhm no, no está trancada, sólo tiene llave —Miré de reojo la puerta—. Insisto que debería de haber aprendido a forzar cerraduras.

—Sí, debiste —Apoyo Zeth—. Ah… pero, por suerte que estoy yo aquí ¿Sigues sin creer que no soy tu Salvador?

—Más trabajo y menos habla, si puedes abrir la puerta, hazlo y no lo discutas demasiado —Me hice a un lado, dejándole espacio para que pudiera abrir la puerta.

—Pero que genio —Zeth se inclinó ante la puerta, a la altura de la cerradura, sacó un alfiler de gancho de su bolsillo, lo desbarató y hurgueteó en la cerradura con paciencia—. Te advierto que puede demorar.

—¿Te estas poniendo el parche antes de la herida Zeth? —Picaneé sentándome en un peldaño, esperando que aquel hombre acabara.

—Muy graciosa…

Apoyé me cabeza en mis rodillas, dormitando. Pasado unos minutos, alguien toco mi hombro. Subí la vista para encontrarme con los ojos casi negros de Zeth más una sonrisa. Restregué mis ojos, antes de hablarle

—¿Ya abriste la puerta?

—Claro que sí señorita, estás hablando con un maestro —Rió socarronamente antes de darme la mano para que me incorporara, la acepté y me puse de pie.

—¿Qué hay detrás? —Pregunté, al ver la puerta cerrada—. ¿No la has abierto aún?

—Sólo quité el seguro, esperaba que tú tuvieras el honor —Respondió.

—Claro —Lo mire de reojo—. ¿Seguro que no tienes miedo?

—Para nada.

—Ya… —Agregué sarcásticamente, tomando la perilla y sin demasiados preámbulos la abrí.

Un hedor nauseabundo nos invadió de inmediato, coloqué mi mano cerca de mi boca, para hacerlo más llevadero. Ingresamos con cuidado, el piso era de cerámica, rotas y despejadas del suelo, grietas por doquier. Una mesa de metal con millones de hojas amarillentas sobre ella, marcas de tazas de café sobre ellas, una lámpara solitaria encendida. Un basurero repleto de papeles arrugados. Me acerqué con lentitud.

—Oye Haley… mira esto —Señaló Zeth, miraba una de las murallas tapadas con fotografías instantáneas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Avancé hasta ella, observando las imágenes. Me detuve de inmediato al percatarme del contenido de estas fotos—. ¿Otro sicópata?

—No creo que te estuviera siguiendo a ti —Aseguró Zeth cruzándose de brazos, las imágenes eran rápidas y en su mayoría sobre mí, hasta que mire las otras.

—Josh… esto me recuerda una mala película de Hollywood… —Me alejé un poco.

—A mi también —Un escalofrío nos recorrió a ambos—. Me pregunto que tiene que ver un oligofrénico con el medallón.

—Tal vez él o ella sabe donde esta —Deduje.

—¡Quiénes son ustedes! —Exclamó alguien a nuestra espalda—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ehm… mi nombre es Haley y él es Zeth ¿Eres la dueña de todo esto? —La mujer me miro de hito en hito, su cabello castaño parecía desordenado, su mirada perdida—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Los nombres no importan mucho en este lugar, y sí… yo soy la dueña de todo esto —Asintió, acercándose a su escritorio—. ¿Qué buscan?

—Una escalera nos trajo aquí —Dijo Zeth de improvisto—. Y buscamos.

—La otra parte de este medallón —Alcé la cadena, mostrando la mitad—. ¿Sabe dónde pueda estar?

—El Heraldo de la Vigilancia —Susurró con algo de terror—. ¿Por qué buscas la otra parte? ¿Acaso no te han advertido de su poder?

—Muchas veces, pero también me han dicho que soy testaruda y por eso heme aquí —Caminé hasta ella—. ¿Qué es este sitio?

—Un lugar oculto —Respondió, tomando asiento en una silla cercana—. Oculto de aquellos que no piensan cosas buenas de mí, de aquellos que no piensan como yo, de los que me vieron como una loca y me desterraron de su Culto.

—¿Los traicionaste? —Miré a Zeth unos minutos, luego a ella.

—¡Claro que sí! Las cosas ya no son como antes… no desde que llegó él —Movió los papeles de la mesa—. Es por eso que los traicione a un precio bastante alto, perdí mi familia, mis amigos, mi libertad. Desde ese entonces he vivido en esta trampa para ratas, alejada de todo, es mejor que sea así, antes de encontrarme con ellos otra vez… eso sería mi muerte.

—Te matarán si te encuentran, entiendo, pero… aún no respondes a mi pregunta ¿sabes algo de la otra parte? —Caminé en otra dirección desviando la mirada.

—¿Quieres saber dónde esta eh? —Sonrió socarronamente—. Walter la ocultó… que mejor lugar que uno donde nadie se hubiera metido nunca.

—¿Un baño publico? —Preguntó Zeth, ambas lo miramos con cara de "¿En qué piensa este tipo?"—. Yo no me metería ahí, ni para salvar a mi madre.

—No —Negó aquella mujer—. Aquí, todo este sitio esta reguardado de aquel mal presagio que azota a este mundo.

—¿Aquí? —Avancé hasta su escritorio—. Lo quiero, ahora.

—¿Y por qué habría de dártelo? —Rio—. Ni siquiera sé quien eres; Entras aquí, buscando algo que yo tengo ¿Y me exiges que te lo dé? Perdóname pero no puedo.

—Sí, supuse que no sería tan fácil.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —Interrogó organizando sus papeles.

—Para destruir el Culto y para salvar a esa persona que tienes fotografiada tantas veces —Apunte hacia el muro tapado de imágenes.

—No creo que… —Un bramido la interrumpió, un estruendoso bramido, como de un animal herido a los lejos y a la vez tan cerca. Resonando en todas las paredes, provocando un leve remesón—. Maldición…

—¿Qué sucede? —Consulté ante su mirada aterrorizada—. ¡Dime!

—Nos encontraron —Susurró colocándose de pie. El bramido se hizo más fuerte.

Un ruido extraño desde la pared detrás del escritorio nos alertó y de la nada los bloques de cemento comenzaron a partirse, de las grietas emano sangre, gusanos de sangre que se apoderaban de la pared formando redes de líquido rojo

—Deberíamos salir —Sugerí antes de que el muro se hiciera mil pedazos en una lluvia de sangre y polvo.

—¡Demasiado tarde! —Exclamó la mujer, poniéndose en frente de mí, dándome la espalda—. ¡Déjame ver tu rostro maldito cobarde!

La nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse lentamente, hasta desvelar a nuestros atacantes. Nuestros queridísimos amigos… los cabeza de pirámide. Nuevamente dos, la casería iniciaría otra vez.

—Ya veo, no es lo suficientemente valiente como para venir a buscarme él mismo —Comentó esa mujer de cabellos desordenados—. Sólo puede enviar a sus lacayos, sigue siendo el mismo pusilánime de siempre ¡Ustedes deben irse!

—Pero… —Intenté argumentar.

—¡Pero nada! —Gritó antes de que una de esas bestias la agarrara por el cuello y la alzara al cielo—. ¡La-largo!

—¡Ya la escuchaste! —Zeth tomó mi mano y la jaló con fuerza, hasta la puerta, la otra cosa se percató de nuestro accionar y de inmediato inició la persecución.

—¡No, espera! —Tiré de mi mano, soltándome del agarre, de nuevo a aquella habitación, esquivando los espadazos del cabeza de pirámide. Adentro aquella mujer seguía suspendida, sus pies se movía como péndulos, sus manos agarraban con firmeza la mano su atacante, giró la cabeza unos segundos, sus ojos tenían hebras de sangre, como si se les fueran a salir de sus orbitas—. El…

—¡I-Idiota! —Se quejó y el espectro ensartó su espada en su abdomen, sus manos cayeron a sus costados, inertes, su mano derecha se abrió lentamente y de ella descendió algo dorado, semi circular. Chocó contra el piso provocando un leve sonido, rodando sobre un eje para luego detenerse en seco y yacer plano en el piso. No lo pensé dos veces seguidas y me lancé al piso para recogerlo. Apreté mi mano una vez que te lo tuve entre mis dedos y nuevamente sentí un jaloneo pero esta vez en mi chaqueta.

—¿¡Te volviste loca!? —Vociferó Zeth prácticamente arrastrándome, ahora, las dos cabeza de pirámide nos perseguían y de seguro que no se cansarían hasta que nos hicieran lo mismo que aquella mujer.

Corrimos por la escalera eterna. Yo estaba en otro mundo, no podía asimilar lo que llevaba apretada contra la palma de mi mano. Podía sentir mi respiración agitada, la respiración de Zeth, nuestros pies resonando en el líquido del suelo, los pasos metálicos de las cabezas pirámides, pasos rápidos y asesinos. El aura pesada, el olor nauseabundo. La oscuridad sofocante y la luz molesta de la linterna. La mano cálida y sudorosa de Zeth, el repiqueteo rítmico contra mi pecho de aquella cadena que llevada colgada al cuello. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera a cada paso que daba, lentamente, como si fuéramos en cámara lenta _«¡DESPIERTA!»_ Sacudí mi cabeza alejando todo pensamiento incoherente y coherente a la vez. Corre ó muere.

El tiempo volvió a ser real, consiente de la situación, las cabezas de pirámides estaban por darnos alcance. Eso era malo, bastante malo. Apresuré el paso, ya casi iba al ritmo de Zeth, sólo que al parecer él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de carreritas y para que hablar de mi, ya debería de estar más que acostumbrada. La escalera se me hacía más larga de subida que de bajada. Mis rodillas dolían y molestaban exageradamente _«Me estoy oxidando igual que este lugar» _Me permití sonreír por un instante, antes de retornar a mi cruel vida.

Pasado unos minutos divisé camino recto, el corredor estrecho… _«Un segundo, esto no estaba antes»_ Un corredor con millones de vueltas por todos lados. Confundidos y desesperados virábamos para huir o despistar a nuestros verdugos, más bien Zeth doblaba, yo sólo atinaba a seguirlo pues iba atrás y tomada de la mano. No podía hacer mucho en esta posición.

—¡Sabes a dónde vas! —Grité, Zeth me miró unos segundos, pensativo.

—¡Ni idea! —Me sentí extrañamente aliviada y es que sí él hubiera sabido donde se dirigía, eso me hubiera asustado, porque hubiera querido decir que él ya sabía de todo esto… _«Me estoy volviendo una paranoica compulsiva»_—. ¡Mira!

—¿Qué…? —Levanté la vista al frente, al fondo del pasillo una puerta _«¿Es lo que yo estoy pensando?»_ Corrimos más fuerte, sacando fuerzas de donde en realidad no había.

302.

«_Mi apartamento… que alivio más escalofriante»_ Todo ocurrió tan rápido, sólo oí el cerrojo abrirse, Zeth me empujó dentro del apartamento velozmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Eso no los detendrá —Dije.

—Gracias por el alivio —Contratacó con sarcasmo, nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que la puerta se azotar o que de plano se rompiera y entraran esas cosas, pero contrario a todo lo que pudimos pensar, nada de eso ocurrió—. ¿Los viste tras nosotros?

—Por supuesto que sí —Afirmé—. Tal vez… no quieren pelear.

—Eso sería nuevo… ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Exclamó de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté confundida.

—Lo de quedarte en un lugar atestado de asesinos sanguinarios —Respondió—. ¡Ni creas que volveré por ti!

—Ya entendí —Agregué, levanté la mano y fije la vista en ella, separé lentamente los dedos, ahí en medio de mi palma estaba la mitad faltante del medallón, dorado y brillante, Zeth se percató de mi ausencia mental.

—¿La otra parte? —Se acercó.

—Sí… —Susurré—. Esto me da miedo, un miedo exquisito.

—¿Qué esperas…? Une las dos parte, pronto —Asentí, tomé la otra parte en la cadena y la que tenía en la palma. Inhalé bastante aire y las uní, montándolas en su lugar, crujió algo dentro del medallón y otra vez volvió a ser redondo.

Miré el piso, mi apartamento abría un agujero enorme en medio de la sala, rodeado de rejas, y una escalera descendiente. Las paredes cambiaron de color, ese ambiente denso retorno, telas de araña cubría cada rincón. Era como si el apartamento jamás nunca hubiera sido limpiado.

—Bonito —Susurró Zeth hablando del medallón—. Es como el mío, sólo que ese es original.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sacó algo de su bolsillo, un medallón igual al que yo tenía entre mis manos—. ¿Cómo?

—Es imitación, lo consigues en cualquier tienda de souvenir en Silent Hill —Sonrió, se me vino una idea a la mente.

—¿Me lo regalas? —Consulté inocentemente—. Anda… ¿Sí?

—Claro —Lo tomé entre mis manos.

Me acerqué a la cocina he hice lo que tenía que hacer. Luego de unos minutos me hallaba frente a ese agujero.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo lo tenga? —Interrogó Zeth.

—Sí, tú me diste el otro ¿No? —Enarqué una ceja—. Tengo que bajar…

—Como quieras… suerte.

—Gracias… lo necesitaré —Dije antes de descender por la escalera, con mis únicas compañías. Un medallón, un olor a alcantarillados y ansias de sangre y venganza.

El agujero era profundo y se escuchaba agua correr al final de este. No había duda, esta era la puerta a más allá del infierno.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: **Ehm… nada que decir. Rio de puro idiota que soy (Yo me amo, no se me preocupen) Era un fin de semana largo, sí, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer, miles de pruebas para esta semana, casi ningún día de descanso. Y la verdad es que esta semana estuve falta de imaginación así que fue por eso que me retrase… pero no les prometí nada el capitulo anterior, así que no quede como traidora XD

Bien a lo que me concierne. ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin, esta mujer encontró la otra parte del medallón, me costó encontrar el "lugar ideal" para que estuviera, así que mejor lo deje con la señora que se volvió loca por cuidar gatos XD… Era una ex novia de Walter… no mentira. Si digo eso, es capaz del salir del juego para matarme de manera escabrosa XD Tampoco es cierto, Walter y yo somos íntimos amigos… tanto así que yo le dije que tenía que matar gente… si será el muy idiota… Ya me desvié del tema, no es raro.

Ehm… se me olvida algo… ¡Los agradecimiento! Que son ustedes mis lectores y toda la tropa de amigos subnormales que está detrás de las ideas dementes de esta loca historia.

Un beso para todos

¡Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten!

**REP: Septiembre 10, 2012**.


	19. Order's House Part I

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.  
****Chapter XIX – Order's House. Part I.**

* * *

_«¿Qué acaso esta escalera es infinita?»_

Descendía y descendía, la escalera parecía no tener fin aparente aunque el ruido del agua cada vez, o al menos daba la impresión, de que se hacía más cercana. Y ahí estaba yo, sincronizando pies y manos con el fin de bajar _«El infierno está muy abajo, supongo que más allá del infierno será aún más lejos»_ Continué con mi labor con decisión, no podía dejar que esta estúpida escalera me venciera, aunque fuera de cansancio.

La luz de la linterna daba a la pared, parecía de cemento mohoso, húmedo y resbaladizo. Pequeñas cucarachas se movían al ser molestadas por el haz, escondiéndose en agujeros de su tamaño. Los fierros de la escalera se sentían fríos al tacto, mojados y húmedos, tanto que expedían olor a oxido, aún más fuerte que el mismo hedor que provenía desde más abajo.

Miré más allá de mis pies, oscuridad y algo moviéndose _«¿Agua?»_ Podía ser, se movía en ondas y algo flotaba sobre ellas. Me animé a seguir bajando hasta que estuve un poco más cerca. Efectivamente, al tratar de tocarla con el pie, este se hundió. Ahora la pregunta de rigor era: ¿Cuán profunda es? Por si Murphy, que suele atacarme, enganche la linterna en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta al igual que la pistola. Me apoyé en la escalera y bajé un poco más, tratando de encontrarle el fondo a esta alcantarilla, porque sí, era una especie de alcantarilla.

El agua me llegaba hasta la rodilla ahora y aún no tocaba fondo _«Si es más profunda tendré que buscar algo en que subirme»_. Pero no fue necesario, encontré el suelo luego, cuando el agua me llegaba hasta la cintura _«Perfecto»_

El agua estaba sucia, y al pisar podía sentir algo viscoso a mis pies, por la superficie flotaba algo parecido a piel, insectos y otras cosas. No podía ir muy rápido, la densa agua no me dejaba hacerlo.

Inicié mi marcha, como podía, contra la leve corriente. La tela del jeans se mojó al instante, el frío de inmediato asaltó mis piernas, entumiéndolas. El hedor era insoportable, tanto que me daba asco, además del sonido que hacían las cosas que estaba pisando. Pero a pesar de ello, ya nada importaba, sólo mantenía la vista en el final del pasillo, una escalera de rejas ascendente. Trate de apresurarme, hasta ahí.

Arriba, iluminada por una única luz, se hallaba una puerta, común y corriente. Subí por aquella escala, mis pantalones destilaban agua y se pegaban a mis piernas, increíblemente, al salir no tuve frío alguno, sólo un escalofrío, pero no paso a mayores.

Decidida, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo gire, crucé el umbral, sin cuidado alguno.

Era un cuarto, no tan grande, estaba cálido. Había un calentador al centro, encendido con las llamas a todo lo que daban. Parecía un cuarto de escobas o algo por el estilo. Una mesa simplemente decorada con hojas raramente ordenadas y una lámpara, una silla apegada al escritorio. Los estantes estaban contra las paredes, frascos polvorientos colocados con suma maestría y paciencia.

Sentado en el piso, las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, observando con desdén las llamas del calentador, estaba Walter.

—¿Cansado de hacer ociosidades? —Pregunté nada más al verle.

—No tanto como tú, al parecer —Susurró—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Tengo mis trucos, querido hermano —Me acerqué, él todavía no me miraba. Una vez que estuve bien cerca tomé la misma posición que él, esperando que este leve calor pudiera secar mis pantalones—. Espero que se sequen.

—Hueles a perro mojado —Comentó.

—Mira quien lo dice, de seguro tú hueles mejor ¿No? —Dije con algo de fastidio—. Siempre me agradan tus comentarios.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —Agregó— En fin ¿Vas a decirme como llegaste?

—Bien, sólo digamos que fue con ayuda de mi pequeño amigo inanimado, el medallón y Zeth, claro, aunque él sea _demasiado_ animado.

—Zeth, eh ¿Confías en él? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Encontraste la otra parte? No me sorprende, eres perseverante y sabía que de algún modo u otro lo encontrarías o hallarías la forma de que alguien te dijera dónde estaba.

—Bueno, tuviste mucha razón, tu novia del submundo me lo entregó —Miré hacia el fuego igual que Walter—. Antes de que la asesinaran.

—Punto uno, no es mi novia, punto dos, no es un submundo y punto tres, me vale que esté muerta —Contestó.

—Me parece, siempre tú y tu sensibilidad humana, me fascinan —Bufé con desagrado—. Y con respecto a Zeth, sí, si confió en él, es tu amigo ¿No?

—No me fiaría de él —Suspiró—. Ahora, que tienes el medallón, no me fiaría de nadie.

—Entonces comenzaré contigo, además, pocas son mis opciones —Walter me observó extrañado, no comprendiendo—. Henry está muerto o como lo dirían ustedes. El Dador de la Sabiduría ha cumplido con su misión y ha retornado a su origen, bla, bla, bla.

—Vas aprendiendo —Sonrió—. Pero, mejor olvídalo.

—¿Pero qué? Ibas a decirme algo ¿Qué era? —Insistí.

—Nada, también te dije que lo olvidaras ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

—Para que yo te hiciera caso, tendrías que estar vivo y haber vivido toda tu vida a mi lado —Me crucé de brazos mientras mi hermano suspiraba fatigado—. Oye Walt ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro; y no me digas Walt, me pone furioso —Me observó de reojo.

—Como quieras Walt —Dije sin prestarle mucha atención, nunca mientras estaba con Walter le prestaba atención—. ¿Está bien que sienta estas ganas de asesinar a alguien?

—¿Te refieres a esas ganas de vengar a tu amigo Henry? ¿O por otras circunstancias? ¿Cómo el odio que siempre has cargado en tu corazón?

—A todo… —Respondí, dejando que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro—. Siento que no podre… siento que los defraudaré o peor aún… que me defraudaré.

—No lo harás —Continuó—. Sé que es apresurado, pero yo confió en ti y supongo que cierta persona, también.

—Josh… —Mascullé.

—Sí, espera que lo ayudes; Está mal —Sentenció, lo miré de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo mis trucos también… —Sonrió incorporándose, a estas alturas mis pantalones estaban secos—. Tienes que sacarlo de donde está.

—De seguro que le hicieron lo mismo que a Henry.

—No —Dijo rápidamente—. No es por los golpes, es por esa enfermedad, está empeorando.

—Entiendo —Asentí, mientras 'Walt' abandonaba la estancia con rapidez y sin decir nada más.

—Al parecer tienes prisa… —Dije para mí con media sonrisa.

La puerta se cerró, me quedé cabizbaja un rato y de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse. No me moleste en levantar la vista, sólo sonreí nuevamente.

—¿Qué se te olvido decirme hermano? —Pregunté con la mirada clavada en las llamas.

—Que yo sepa no soy tu hermano… —Respondió aquella voz, la cual me hizo levantar la vista de inmediato.

—¿Usted? —Me incorporé velozmente—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —Caminó hasta el escritorio.

—De paseo —Respondí con sarcasmo—. Leí de este lugar en un folleto y me pareció un buen lugar para vacacionar.

—Muy graciosa —Dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero tampoco me importa, tienes algo que es mío.

—¿Suyo? Yo no tengo nada con nombre de James Sunderland y ya que comenzamos a tutearnos ¿Qué quieres?

—El sobre que te entrego Zeth… —Clavó sus ojos azules en mí.

—Pero que bello, lastima que no pueda dártelo, no dice tu nombre sino el de Josh —Coloqué una mano en mi cadera—. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

—Supongo que nada, no puedo hacer nada contra ti, no me corresponde —Revisó con desgana las hojas que estaban en el escritorio—. Pero como de lugar me darás esa carta.

—¿Si? ¿Y me vio cara de altruista? ¿O es navidad? —Enarqué una ceja.

—Escucha, lo que dice esa carta, no puede saberlo nadie. Ni mucho menos Josh… —Creo que intentaba razonar conmigo, pero de seguro que a este tipo no le hablaron de mí, con Haley nadie razona, a no ser que tenga buenos argumentos o me compre con un helado.

—No me digas ¿Es una carta bomba o algo por el estilo? —Reí socarronamente—. ¿De verás crees que te daré la carta?

—No, Mark dijo que no me darías tan fácilmente.

—¿Mark? Los dos grandes amigos… —Avancé hasta el otro lado de la sala—. Como sea, debes saber que tampoco traigo la carta ¿Cómo la ves?

—Mientes ¿Por qué no la traerías? —Se preguntó así mismo.

—Supuse que esa carta, podría ser como cierto video, de muy mal gusto debo decir —Hice una pausa—. ¿Qué dice la carta?

—Nada que te interese a ti.

—Muérase entonces —Dije enojada, me dirigí a la puerta dispuesta a irme.

—¡Espera! —Me tomó del antebrazo con bastante fuerza. Esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, conociendo a este tipo y su "Pero como de lugar me darás esa carta" no podía dejar que me hiciera algo, así que rápidamente me di la vuelta y planté mi hermoso y delicado puño en su mandíbula _«Como te parece eso»._

Me soltó más que rápido, quejándose y tomándose la zona afectada, creo que sangró porque mi mano tenía leves marcas de sangre, era el momento de salir de ahí. Así que abrí la puerta y corrí en cualquier dirección.

Luego de un rato cesé la carrera, supuse que nadie me seguiría, además ya había llegado hasta el final del pasillo. Tenia que encontrar un lugar donde ocultarme. El único lugar que tenía a mano, era una puerta con dirección a alguna parte. Sin dudarlo ingresé ahí, colocando unas cajas cercanas para evitar cualquier otro paso. Respirando agitadamente me encontré en un hueco de escalera la cual subía, eso me indica que yo estaba en un piso subterráneo. Ahora la pregunta de la discordia era subir o no.

Ese tipo de preguntas no las pensaba más de dos segundos, así que de buenas a primera comencé a subir. Al poco rato estaba enfrente de otra puerta y más escaleras. Decidí irme por la primera opción. Abrí levemente la puerta, observando de reojo, las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que había era oscuridad y un pequeño punto rojo a mi costado

Me animé a salir de mi escondite con cuidado, para evitar sorpresitas, sobre todo en este sitio que ni conocía. Avancé por el camino embaldosado, no se oía nada, sólo viento que se encajonaba por un largo corredor. De pronto un extraño sonido me hizo retornar al escondite inicial. Seguido de aquel sonido, sucedió un silbido de puertas metálicas abrirse acompañado de una luz tenue. Observé a hurtadillas por la rendija de la puerta, entonces lo vi. Aquella luz roja, no era más que un botón de ascensor, y esa luz y silbido provenían de este también _«Y yo subiendo escaleras»._

Una sombra descendió del ascensor, sobándose la cara y caminando a paso furioso por el pasillo, perdiéndose en la vasta oscuridad _«James Sunderland»_ El que no apuesta no gana, salí nuevamente de ahí y manteniendo una distancia prudente traté de seguirlo, lo más silenciosa que podía ser. El hombre dobló a la derecha, pasando una de las puertas. Al otro lado el pasillo continuaba, ignoró la primera entrada y se introdujo en la siguiente, cerrando de un portazo que resonó en toda la estancia. Caminé ahí observando el nombre de la puerta.

"_Principal Room I"_

Observé de reojo _«¿Qué acaso esto es un hotel?»._ Más allá del pasillo otra bifurcación a la derecha. Supuse que no obtendría nada de ese cuarto, además tenía que investigar. Dejé el cuarto de lado y seguí mi rumbo por el pasillo. Al doblar, otra puerta "separadora" del pasillo.

Pasando aquella puerta, cuatro puertas me esperaban, ni siquiera verifiqué si estaban abiertas, sólo me fije en la del fondo del pasillo. Corrí ahí atraída por los letreros de "Exit" y "Salida de Emergencia". Crucé la puerta de madera y llegué a una especie de recepción, un mesón decoraba la estancia, con flores recién cortadas, dos ventanas a los costados de otra puerta, la cual supuse que era para salir de allí. Afuera estaba oscuro y estaba helando _«¿Acaso está nevando?»_ Pequeños copos caían lentamente al ritmo de una danza imaginaria.

Volviendo al mesón de recepción, atrás de él, pegado en un tablero estaba algo que me interesaba mucho. Un mapa. Lo cogí de inmediato, se mostraba un sótano, dos pisos, el primero muy grande, mientras que el segundo no era más que la mitad del primero al igual que la azotea. Lo examiné por unos minutos.

Me llamó la atención una cosa. El sótano me recordaba mucho al Cedar Grove Sanitarium, por su parecido a un hospital. Un oficina de un doctor, que, según yo, y si mis cálculos eran correctos, era la habitación por dónde yo había entrado. Dos habitaciones compartidas llamadas "Archive Room" y "Library Room". Además de siete cuartos llamados "Order" cada uno enumerado. Una zona extensa llamada "Church". Dormitorios de mujeres y hombres, una enfermería, una UCI. Una sala de operaciones, una morgue y un crematorio. Seis habitaciones, tres llamadas con la letra "S" y las otras tres con la letra "I". Una lavandería, duchas y un almacén, además de los respectivos baños. Pero lo que me más me aterró de ese sótano eran catorce habitaciones no tan grandes, enumeradas y la ultima llamada "Torture Room" _«Me lleva la que me trajo»._

Revisando la primera planta, me recordaba un hotel. Muchos cuartos, del 101 al 128, dos cuartos principales, cocina y varios más. En la segunda planta un cuarto grande llamado "Sacrifice Room". Eso me hizo poner los pelos de punta. Y finalmente en la azotea, un cuarto para controlar las luces y el elevador.

_«Genial, volvemos al inicio»_

* * *

—No me lo creo… —Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros—. O sea que… ¿Siempre y logró llegar hasta aquí?

—Sí, a no ser que la que me dio uno bueno sea un fantasma —Masculló James algo molesto.

—No me sorprendería. Tal vez ya está muerta y su espíritu anda rondando, como Walter —Aseveró Mark con una sonrisa socarrona—. Me pregunto ¿Cómo encontró la entrada? ¿Sabes si tiene el medallón?

—¿Por qué no vas tú y se lo preguntas? —Respondió esta vez furioso, limpiando la sangre del su labio inferior.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me dé uno como el que te dio a ti? Olvídalo, suficiente tengo con la laceración en mi pierna.

—¿Laceración? —Preguntó en un tono burlón—. Yo diría; herida profunda que casi te causa la muerte.

—Como sea —Tomó asiento en una de las sillas—. Supongo que al señor Townshensd también le pareció así de mortal.

—¿Crees que realmente murió? Digo, siempre hay una posibilidad de que…

—No, está tan muerto como Sarah, como Walter, como tú esposa —Hizo una pausa y el ambiente se volvió de un momento a otro tenso.

—Recuerda que los muertos siempre encuentran la forma de regresar —Musitó James antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Estaba demasiado oscuro como para saber donde le habían traído. La fría cama de metal le entumecía la espalda, pese a eso, tenía calor. Su chaqueta era historia y su camisa, no sabía dónde la pudo haber dejado o la pudieron haber dejado. De seguro tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo. Las costillas le dolían a la par con la garganta, y es que esa tos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Nunca se le ocurrió morir en un sitio así, siempre rogó porque fuera rápido e indoloro, pero esto era totalmente distinto a lo que él había pensado. Ya casi ni se movía, las energías se le agotaron hace un par de horas, sólo esperaba su segundo aire, como le llaman a ese leve instinto de supervivencia que tenían los seres humanos. Y por otra parte estaba ese sentimiento constante en su memoria.

Sólo se acordaba de haber subido las escaleras más rápido que una gacela, pero algo le alcanzó, derribándolo en el piso de aquella casa que no era suya y sin embargo la habían utilizado como refugio. Si hacía memoria, escuchó pasos en su estado de semi inconsciencia, pasos pesados y metálicos dirigiéndose en la dirección en la cual hubiera corrido si no hubiera estado en ese momento tirado en el suelo. El cuarto donde se suponía, descansaba Haley.

Siempre se consideró un hombre con suerte, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, lo dudaba y mucho.

A pesar de todo aquello, y de la situación adversa a lo que él hubiera querido, siempre estaba ese sentimiento, como lo llamó alguna vez Haley, ese sentimiento de que afuera alguien lo estaba buscando. Porque su alma y corazón se empeñaban en gritarle que siguiera despierto y alerta, que Haley estaba afuera con un mapa en mano buscando la forma se sacarlo de allí. Y ciertamente no se equivocaba, aunque él no lo supiera en ese instante.

Pero era mejor tener esperanza a perderla totalmente. Y si en algún caso extremo, donde aquella chica de ojos esmeralda no hubiera corrido con tanta suerte y ahora estuviera muerta, al menos le quedaba en consuelo de que él moriría también.

Y es que no había pensado cuan duro era perder a Haley. Y se preguntaba que pasó por la mente de James Sunderland, su padre, cuando asesinó a la mujer, que según él y todo mundo, su padre amaba.

Pensó en perdonarlo, pero su orgullo era más grande que las mismas razones. Además ese momento de aislamiento, soledad y quietud le hacían una grata invitación a reflexionar en qué es lo pasaría luego. Una pregunta que muchas veces le llevaba a una involución natural ¿Cuántas veces se hizo la misma pregunta? Y velo ahí, sin respuesta, ni salida.

* * *

Es hora de ponerse a buscar. Josh podía estar en cualquier parte, aunque mis zonas preferidas para buscar eran aquellas salas "Torture Room" y "Sacrifice Room". No sé por qué, llámenlo "Instinto de mujer" ó "Tú has pasado por mucho para saber que esta ahí". Me levanté del suelo, donde estaba sentada analizando el mapa, planeando, cual militar en guerra, una forma de revisar cada puerta sin ser vista y fabricando una forma de sabotear a mi no tan sanguinario padre.

En eso la puerta se abrió, rápidamente salte detrás del aparador para ocultarme, no podía dejar que nadie me viera, eso sería una muerte segura y un adiós a encontrar a Josh y a Eileen. Apreté la empuñadura de la pistola, por si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Deja de ocultarte ¿Quieres? —Genial, voz familiar: Walter. Me levanté, para observarlo, traía a aquella niña, o sea yo _«¿Cómo es que se sale de mi mente?»_ Sobre su espalda, ella sonreía y ¡Oh! Walter también.

—¿Qué haces con mi yo? —Dejé la pistola en su sitio.

—Este no es un lugar para niñas y ella causa muchos estragos —La bajó dejándola en el piso—. Deberías regresarla a tu mente.

—Y tú deberías regresar al averno —Musitó ella, a lo cual reí _«Ella me quita las palabras de la boca»._

—No seas insolente —Walter se cruzó de brazos—. En fin, la traje para que cuides de ella.

—¿Qué cuide de mí? —Repitió ella—. Si apenas se puede cuidar ella misma.

—¡Hey! —Exclamé—. Conmigo no te metas enana de cinco años, mira que rapidito puedo meterte en mi mente otra vez.

—No, esperen las dos —Nos calmó Walt—. No quiero masacres antes de lo habitual, tal vez fue un error haberla traído.

—No quiero sonar hostil y repetitiva, pero necesito encontrar a mis amigos —Avancé hasta la puerta de la recepción.

—¿A Josh? —Preguntó la pequeña—. Si que lo quieres.

—Déjala, Josh alivia su alma más de lo que aparenta —Comentó mi hermano.

—Muy gracioso —Enarqué una ceja cerrando la puerta, devuelta al pasillo. No entendía que se traían ellos dos, pero de seguro que nada bueno traían entre manos, y es que, una versión de de mi en cinco años a la cual no se le puede decir que no y un maniaco asesino en serie que dice ser mi hermano, no se puede esperar nada bueno de esa parejita. Por el momento los olvidaré, que ellos hagan ociosidades en este mundo antes de que regresen a su lugar de origen.

Volviendo con lo mío y la situación de ahora. Según el mapa, por el pasillo en el cual estaba en este instante, algo oscuro por lo demás, se encontraban aquellas cuatro puertas que anteriormente había ignorado por "A", "B", "C", motivo. Claro que ahora, sí sabía que eran _«Já pude haber leído los letreritos de madera de cada puerta_». Dándome una patada interna por ser tan impulsiva y no abrir bien los ojos, examiné la primera puerta de la derecha.

"_Dinning Room"_

Perfecto, era un comedor _«¿Qué puede haber de malo en un comedor? Una vez me hice la misma pregunta pero en una lavandería… ¿Qué puedo esperar?»_. Abrí la puerta con cautela, adentro había cirios encendidos _«Que lugar más arcaico, no me sorprendería encontrarme con algún dinosaurio»_ Sonreí ante aquella idea, yo y mi mente compleja. Mesas de gran tamaño adornaban la estancia, vacías y sucias. Grasa acumulada en las sillas tapizadas de cuero negro. Avancé por entremedio del desastre. Encima de la mesa, clavado bruscamente, atravesando además una hoja gastada, encontré un cuchillo. Lo desclavé, parecía filoso y se notaba que cortaría cualquier cosa, además tomé la nota.

"_La comida en este sitio es cada vez peor, ya ni siquiera sé que es lo que he comido. Se me metió la idea de que tratan de matarnos, nos traen a la superficie sólo para comer._

_Cruzamos pasillos, subimos escaleras, cruzamos más pasillos. Veo puertas, muchas puertas. Llevo años aquí, es hora de escapar. Sólo espero que después de aquella puerta al final del corredor, debe estar la salida…"_

_«Pobre persona que alguna vez intentó escapar, espero que lo haya logrado»_. Resoplé, nada, que perdida de tiempo. Sin nada más que hacer me retiré de ahí. Era hora de ir a la puerta de en frente.

"_Recreative Room"_

_«Al menos se divierten»._ Ingresé, más mesas, esta vez, con tableros de ajedrez y ese juego llamado Go, nada fuera de lo normal, estantes repletos de libros. Además de algo espeluznante, un hombre sentado en una silla, muerto, atado y amordazado. Su cabeza ladeada y sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo devorado por larvas y gusanos. Algo colgaba de su mano.

Una llave pequeña etiquetada como "Order I". _«¿Order I? Sé que lo he visto antes… ¿En el sótano?»_ Saqué el mapa, claro, ahí estaba, en el sótano, una de las puertas cerca del "Dr. Office". Hasta ahora me percate de que no revisé ninguna de aquellas puertas. Suponiendo en que no había nada más ahí, salí. Con la llave del "Order I" en mis manos, lo mejor era ir ahí de inmediato. Pase a revisar las puertas del "Stay Room", era un cuarto vacío y lúgubre, nada fuera de lo común y la puerta que daba a "Kitchen" estaba cerrada. Sin nada más crucé las puertas del pasillo hasta las escaleras. Deduje que si usaba el elevador me descubrirían, pues hacía mucho ruido, era viejo y además, siempre le tuve un poquitito de fobia. Bajé rápidamente las escalas hasta el sótano. Me dio por revisar cada puerta, sin ningún resultado, todas estaban cerradas. Y por sobre todas, la puerta de un pasillo que daba a "Torture Room". Eso era malo, lo más seguro era que ese pasillo ocultaba algo, muy misterioso. En fin, me paré en frente de aquella titulada como:

"_Order I"_

"_Niños, deben obedecer a sus padres"_

_«Escalofriante…»_ Con ayuda de la llave, ingresé. De inmediato, al entrar, la puerta se cerró. Era un ambiente extraño, escuchaba un leve sollozo de niños, pero no veía nada. Bueno, ningún niño, lo que sí, al fondo había un altar, con algunos candelabros y velas pequeñísimas, casi acabándose, encendidas. Encima reposaba un cuaderno, de letra infantil.

"_Order I"_

"_Niños, deben obedecer a sus padres"_

"_Todos somos buenos, en esencia, eso dijo nuestro señor, pero yo lo dudo._

_He escuchado cuentos, rumores de pasillo, cuchicheos… sobre ellos, ellos que desobedecieron a sus padres_

_y que fueron asesinados por ese hombre de cabeza piramidal, ¿será un verdugo?_

_Tengo miedo, él lo desafió, ella lo hirió, son hijos de nuestro señor pero son malvados._

_Sangre horrenda corre por sus venas, la madre del Falso Dios los parió._

_Ella murió, el Falso Dios también, pero ella, ella sigue viva._

_Esta aquí, lo presiento, en cualquier momento se lanza contra nuestro maestro._

_Ella desobedeció a su padre. Ella debe morir. (…)" _

_«Que extraño, el relato se corta abruptamente aquí»_ Deje la hoja encima tal y como la había encontrado

—Tú eres ella —Hablaron atrás de mi, me quedé helada, esa voz, esa voz hace tiempo no la escuchaba y la verdad creí que jamás volvería a escucharla. Me giré parsimoniosamente, recibiendo eso que no esperaba, aquel hombre, cabello castaño claro, ojos pardos.

—¿S-Steve…? —Tartamudeé, _«¡No puede ser, está muerto!»_ —. ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Muerto y enterrado!

—Mi Haley, jamás moriré, mientras estés tú vivas —Comentó, sacando una daga extraña y amenazándome con ella—. Han pasado tres largos y dolorosos años, pero ya estoy enfrente de ti, otra vez, tú te vengaste, es mi turno ahora.

—Tienes que ser muy cínico —Retrocedí hasta topar con el altar—. ¡Tú y Danielle me traicionaron! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Que los aplaudiera! ¡Que los felicitara!

—No tenías derecho a eliminarnos, como un papel, como un regalo ¡No tenías derecho!

—¿Y tú lo tenías? —Le miré una vez más—. ¿Tenias derecho de hacer lo que hiciste? ¡Responde! No, no puedes, no eres capaz, porque en el fondo sabes que sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de hace años ¡Un muerto cobarde!

—Siempre te quise Haley, siempre y me duele tener que acabar con tu vida —Inició su caminata hacia mí, parecía muy seguro.

—Steve —Lo miré condescendiente—. Ya te maté una vez ¿Crees que algo me detendrá a hacerlo de nuevo?

—Supongo que yo —Rozó el gélido filo de la daga por mi mejilla derecha.

—No me hagas reír —Rápidamente agarré el candelabro y lo enterré en su abdomen, retrocedió quejándose y sangrando. Era el momento de correr. Así lo hice hasta la puerta.

La cerradura no cedió _«Estamos encerrados»_. 'Steve', jaló de mi cabello, caí al suelo junto con él. Rodando para quitármelo de encima. La daga saltó de sus manos en uno de nuestros forcejeos, creo que recibí un corte antes en el brazo. Y estaba yo, debajo de él, arañándolo con rabia. Intenté incorporarme, pero fue inútil, Steve o el fantasma de Steve me tenía presa. La daga estaba muy lejos, el cuchillo de cocina igualo su suerte. Sólo quedaba una opción, el arma de fuego. La cogí en el momento en que él intentó golpearme, la puse en su cabeza velozmente antes de jalar el gatillo. Su cuerpo salió hacia atrás por la inercia y cayó con un sonido sordo. Me quedé un momento mirando el techo del cuarto, la respiración a mil por hora, pasmada e incrédula _«Me estoy volviendo loca, ahora sí»._

Me incorporé quedando sentada, miré una vez más cuerpo sin vida, de nuevo, de Steve. Su mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. El agujero de bala justo en medio de su frente, goteando ese líquido rojo. El silencio en la habitación era increíblemente angustiante, tanto así que daba miedo estar allí. Así que me puse de pie y recogí la daga y el cuchillo de cocina. Sin más y dedicándole una última mirada a aquel hombre, salí de ahí ya que extrañamente la cerradura de la puerta había vuelto a abrirse.

Una vez afuera, cerré la puerta, aun tratando de asimilar aquello que sucedió antes. Meneé la cabeza en señal de negación y a la vez tratando de apartar otras ideas que se me venían a la mente. Di un par de pasos y del mismo cuarto de donde había estado yo antes se escucharon gritos, gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda, exclamaciones impares como si al que estuviera dentro lo estuvieran asesinado… otra vez. Los recuerdos de aquella noche se refrescaron, _«¿Qué acaso me estaba arrepintiendo ahora? ¿O será eso que llaman "conciencia"?»._ Me apoyé contra la pared mientras esos gritos de auxilio cesaban. Me di la vuelta, en un acto de arrepentimiento, pero ya no había nada más que hacer, el pomo de la puerta estaba roto, lo cual hacia imposible abrir. Aunque encontré una hoja blanca sin escritura alguna sobre el suelo. Al verla sentí algo extraño dentro de mí. Tomé un bolígrafo que traía en el bolsillo y sin que pudiera evitarlo comencé a escribir.

"_(…) Haley, más allá del infierno nos volveremos a encontrar. Siempre fuiste la que iluminaste el camino de aquellos que fuimos elegidos, pero esta vez, seré yo quien lo guíe, es la única manera que puedo ayudarte. Y recompensarte._

_Mientras vivía en las sombras y vagaba en medio de las cenizas, lo entendí. Tú eras el Guardián de la Luz, digna de todo y de nada a la vez. Intento hacer lo mejor y si eso implica matarte, lo haré.  
__Porque nuestro señor lo ha querido así.  
__Porque tú lo has querido así.  
__Porque yo lo he querido así.  
__Porque la historia lo ha querido así._

_Ve a Dr. Office_

_Steve."_

_«¿¡Qué demonios!?»_ Leí y releí la nota que yo misma escribí, esto no podía ser. Desafiaba las leyes físicas, en realidad todo lo que me ha pasado desafiaba esas leyes. Me gustaría ver que pensaba Newton ahora de sus leyes. En cualquier caso de cómo es que termine escribiendo yo eso, decía que debía ir a Dr. Office. Por suerte, estaba cerca un par de puertas más allá. Fui hasta ahí entonces. La puerta, como la primera vez, estaba abierta. Yo sólo hice acto de presencia en la habitación. La única diferencia era que el calefactor estaba apagado y un archivador, esta vez, adornaba la mesa.

Me acerqué allí y tomé asiento en la silla, para luego echar un vistazo a las hojas perforadas y ordenadas. Me detuve en una que tenía una llave pegada con cinta adhesiva y la nota exponía:

"_¡Bravo! La encontré, al fin. Aunque todavía me sigo preguntando cómo es que llegó allí esta llave.  
__Bueno, el caso es que la retorne a su lugar, el doctor Philips se pondrá feliz, de seguro que me recomienda con el maestro.  
__Estoy harto de seguir en esta cuerera, no he visto la luz del sol en años. Me pregunto ¿Habrá un sol para mi todavía?  
__En el peor de los casos, si llego a morir aquí, me quemaran y al menos alguien llorara por mí en mi funeral. Todo se lo debo a ese crematorio detrás de la Morgue."_

_«Al menos él o ella estará feliz… en alguna parte»_ Despegué la llave de la hoja y la analicé por unos segundos. Ni etiqueta, ni nada. _«¿De dónde será?»_ Me quedé pensando un par de minutos. Hasta que se me prendió en foco, que hace ya bastante tiempo tenía apagado. Si esa llave estuvo perdida, de seguro que en alguna parte había un notificación de su extravió _«Haley, eres una genio»._ Emprendí la búsqueda por las carpetas y archivadores cercanos. Revisando cada papel que se titulara como "Importante" ó "Urgente". Creo que como en el décimo fólder encontré lo que buscaba.

"_Importante._

_Para todo el equipo medico y de aseo, se ha extraviado la llave de 'Library'.  
__Es de suma importancia encontrarla, les haré un recordatorio.  
__La puerta de 'Library' conecta con 'Archive', recordarles que la puerta principal de 'Archive' esta rota.  
__Por ello es de urgencia encontrar la llave, sólo así podemos acceder a Archive_

_Dr. Philips."_

_«Así que mi linda llavecita pertenece a Library»_ Genial, estaba cerca. Me gusta cuando las cosas entran cerca. Salí del cuarto, según el mapa, la puerta que tenía enfrente era Archive, por consiguiente la de al lado era Library. Me pare delante de aquella puerta he introduje la llave, el cerrojo cedió e ingresé.

No era un cuarto muy grande, pero si estaba abarrotado de estantes repletos de libros, antiguos y nuevos. Además de una puerta casi oculta, lo más probable era que aquella puerta condujera a Archive. No consideré la posibilidad que de que en aquel cuarto hubiera algo de importancia así que salte la búsqueda y me dirigí hasta Archive.

Si el otro cuarto estaba abarrotado, este parecía un verdadero gallinero. Carpetas, archivadores, kardex, millones de archivos, millones de nombres, además de una pequeña central de vigilancia. _«Okay es hora de leer y leer»._ Eso es lo que dictaba mi cerebro, pero ¡demonios! No tengo tiempo ni de leer mis pensamientos. Así que lo haré de la manera fácil. Creo que, si era como en Cedar Grove Sanitarium, debían tener los ingresos recientes y si a Josh o a Eileen le habían traído aquí, de seguro que escribieron algo de ellos por alguna parte. Y ciertamente no me equivoque.

"_Nombre: Galvin Eileen  
__Edad: 25 años (Aproximadamente)_

_Reporte: Se nos ha rogado que no le hagamos daño alguno. El maestro ha indicado que tampoco se le lleve a ninguna de las celdas. Será trasladada a unas de las habitaciones de la primera planta. Desde ahí nosotros no nos hacemos cargo."_

_«Una habitación en la primera planta ¿eh?… Demonios son demasiadas, desde la 101 hasta la 128, tardaré horas en revisarlas una por una»_ Di un bufido, maldiciendo mi suerte. Por otra parte, me sentí aliviada, al menos ella estaría bien, aunque nunca debía tentar mi suerte, NUNCA mientras este en un sitio y una realidad como esta. Pero vale ya. Tomé el siguiente archivo, titulado con un nombre, un nombre a mi me interesaba mucho.

"_Nombre: Sunderland Joshua  
__Edad: 19 años_

_Reporte: Ingresó con una herida superficial en el cráneo, nada de que preocuparse, por el momento. Fue trasladado a Infirmary y luego de eso, por órdenes estrictas del maestro fue derivado a la celda C11. Le insistimos en era mejor internarlo en Male Dorm, pero negó nuestra sugerencia._

_Importante: El guardia de seguridad de la zona de las celdas ha reportado el extravió de la llave principal del pasillo. Sólo nos queda esperar a que tiren esa puerta, mientras sólo puedo ver impotente como aquellos prisioneros caerán cuando se les acabe el alimento y el agua. Que Dios los libre."_

_«¡Me lleva! ¡Malos poetas y guardias incompetentes! ¡Que un rayo partas las llaves perdidas!… mejor no, de seguro que luego me toca a mi unirlas para abrir esas puertas»_ Arrugué la hoja haciéndola una pequeña pelota _«Joshua Sunderland… creí que se llamaba Josh… ya tendrá tiempo de explicarme eso, pero antes tengo que encontrar la manera de llegar a C11…¡No puedo hacer nada!»_ Frustrada dejé caer la pelotita sobre el piso. Deje salir el aire en un leve suspiro.

De repente me encontré observando el cuarto, más específicamente aquellos monitores en esa mesa _«Me pregunto si…»_ Pase por encima de todo el desorden que deje al revisar los papeles y me atropellé, prácticamente, en la silla de adjunto. Encendí la matriz del costado y de inmediato las pantallas se encendieron, por desgracia estaban en blanco y negro, pero repasaba a cada momento las celdas, todas las celdas y fue extraño al revisar la cinta de la celda C11.

Una cama de hierro, una mesa, pero nada de Josh. _«¿Se habrán equivocado?»._ No tenía lógica alguna, todas, absolutamente todas las celdas estaban vacías. A no ser que Josh estuviera en "Torture Room" _«Eso esta mal… muy mal»_

* * *

La luz lo encandiló, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de aquella sala. Un fresco aire le invadió, refrescándolo, aunque fuera un poco, de verdad, lo juraba, tenía calor y estaba transpirando. Además desde hace un par de minutos comenzó a desvariar y a balbucear incoherencias.

Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, desde su posición de prisionero amarrado a aquella cama, pero se le era imposible. El dolor era agudo, más que antes y le dificultaba la respiración. Pasó por su mente que su hora había llegado al fin.

Entre su poco control de los sentidos, creyó escuchar pasos, delicados y elegantes. De verdad que no quiso ver. De algún modo u otro el miedo se estaba apoderando de él, pues el tiempo avanzaba y aquella persona que estaba, ahora, a su lado no hacía nada.

Hasta que de una vez por todas, aquella persona se movió, por unos segundos Josh pensó que su vida se había acabado definitivamente e increíblemente se sintió aliviado por ello. Fue todo lo contrario, una mano delicada, suave y tibia rozó su mejilla, quiso saber quien era esa persona que de improvisto y por unos momentos, se preocupo por él.

Se dejo llevar por aquel contacto, relajándose, sus músculos cedieron, casi tres segundos después y llevado por la desesperación abrió los ojos, obligando a sus cansados sentidos a reactivarse y ponerse en guardia.

De nuevo sintió el frío metal sobre su espalda, sus oídos se agudizaron percibiendo el respirar de aquella persona. Obligo a sus ojos a mirarla, sorprendiéndose.

—Tranquilo Josh… vas a estar bien —Musitó aquella mujer, una vez más confundiendo a Josh.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró con la escasa energía que le quedaba.

—Silencio —Lo mandó a callar—. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Desató las cuerdas que lo mantenían apresado, dejando que su mirada vagara por los femeninos rasgos de aquella chica, se incorporó con su ayuda y salieron de ahí por aquella puerta de hierro.

Se mareó, oh si, pero en ese instante, sólo quería salir de allí, encontrar a las personas que le llegaron a importar y abandonar aquel edificio, que hasta ahora sólo se convirtió en un infierno.

Y se sintió bien, porque en el fondo de su mente, aunque fuese impulsado por aquel "segundo aire" y esa vorágine de sensaciones, se aferraba al hecho de que en realidad tenía oportunidades de salir con vida de todo eso.

Y eso era excelente ¿O no?

* * *

Lo daba por hecho, Mark Sullivan recibiría una paliza de esas buenas cuando lo encontrara. Que hombre y orden más enervante. Pensé que Zeth lo era, pero estas malditas cámaras de vigilancia lo superaban en exceso. Pero era definitivo que mi lista "Cosas que odio" cada vez era más grande y a medida que seguía aquí la lista se haría cada vez más y más extensa.

Hice más clics en aquellos botoncitos, que abundaban por lo demás, para tratar de encontrar cual de todas era la "Torture Room". Pero aún con mi inteligencia superior y mi habilidad para dejarlo todo en manos del "_De tin mari de do pin güe_", no conseguía ningún resultado favorable, al contrario, creo que ya había echado a perder tres cámaras. Así que dejé de apretar botones _«No puedo rendirme ahora… ¡No ahora!»_ Me lancé sobre la mesa, mi frente chocó contra la dura madera. Un dolor de cabeza se poso inmediatamente, pero, aunque fuera inverosímil, no era producto del golpe, era más bien como el que sentía cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en la laptop o leyendo… un dolor como aquel que me dio la primera vez que me desmaye en el apartamento, ese dolor sofocante, agudo, insistente. Un dolor que me obligaba a cerrar los ojos, apretar los dientes y los puños, a quejarme como si algo dentro de mí se estuviera quemando.

No sé como pero caí al piso, de rodillas, tomándome la cabeza, creo que algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas ya que sentí mi rostro húmedo.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue deteniéndose y tal como vino, se marchó. Trate de regular mi respiración demasiada agitada, me quedé por un leve momento en esa posición, hasta que me animé a abrir los ojos. Y casi, casi, si no fuera por mis rápidos reflejos, mi mandíbula estaría contra el piso de la impresión.

Estaba en el pasillo, en otro tiempo y lugar. Era como el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas, pero en versión yo misma. Me incorporé como pude. El pasillo, que supuse era el mismo que anteriormente había recorrido para llegar a Dr. Office y a las otras salas, lucía nuevo, iluminado fantasmalmente por la luz del sol, lo que era extraño, ya que era un sótano. El punto era que estaba iluminado. Caminé desconcertada, dudosa a cada paso. No sabía cual mundo me aterraba más, si en el que estaba antes o este que era toda risitas.

El punto era el siguiente, había gente, que, para hacerlo aún más extraño, no me veía o no quería verme. Vestían de manera peculiar, en lo personal, yo no me pondría esas túnicas negras tan pasadas de moda y muy vistas. El pasillo estaba repleto de personas, de diversas edades, sonrientes, lúgubres, amargados, unos muy risueños, otros algo atareados.

Doble en la esquina, esquivando a las personas para no "tropezar" con ellas, pero creo que en realidad las evitaba para no caer en la sorpresa que me pudieran atravesar. Nada más espeluznante que alguien te atraviese y pase como si nada. En fin viré en la bifurcación del pasillo, más allá estaba la puerta de lo que era una iglesia oculta en el mismo edificio. Un hombre relativamente joven, cabello castaño, ojos azules y anteojos redondos _«Un momento, yo te he visto antes… ¿Pero dónde?»_. Un hombre de mayor edad se acercó al joven.

—¿Estás listo Peter? —Preguntó a lo que el aludido asintió.

_«¡Ese deán… Peter __Smithson!»._ Increíble pensar que alguna vez fue joven, parecía que él ofrecería la misa ese día_. «No me lo creo, ¡Regrese como hace diez mil años atrás… bueno puede que no sean tantos»_ Seguí observando desde lejos a esa "semejante aparición". Hasta que vi a otra aparición, esta vez casi me caigo de la impresión. Un hombre de cabello negro, abrazando por la cintura a una mujer de cabello castaño levemente ondulado. _«Papá y mamá… cuando eran jóvenes…»_ Sonreían… ¡SONREÍAN! Eso sí era escalofriante, entraron a aquella iglesia.

No se porque esa imagen me dejo tan shockeada, pero me deje caer sobre el suelo, no creyendo que alguna vez, que alguna vez fueron felices que alguna vez el amor que hubo entre ellos fue real, no una quimera y notas olvidadas en el tiempo. Un amor, más allá de fotografías y del dinero, porque todo fue gatillado por ello, por el dinero. Y me costaba creer que alguna vez se miraron a los ojos y sintieron lo mismo que sentía yo cuando veía a Josh, amor. Cerré los ojos negando con sutileza.

—Hey Ted ¿Hace cuánto que no te veía? —Levanté el rostro ante aquella aseveración _«Oh no… más cambios…»._

El corredor se visualizaba un poco más oscuro que antes. Las mismas personas, la misma vestimenta tal vez sus rostros y cabellos habían envejecido, conversaban alegremente, pero esta vez en vez de fijarme en el un poco más avejentado deán, clavé mi vista en aquellas personas.

Mark Sullivan, lucia tal vez algo más maduro, esta vez sólo, nadie a quien abrazar. Por el contrario el hombre que estaba enfrente de él, Ted Mishell _«¿Cómo no te iba a reconocer?» _La misma mirada altiva y sonrisa prepotente. Y claro la mujer que la acompañaba, Lauren Gray, sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, lo cual supuse que era yo.

—No lo sé, perdí la cuenta —Respondió con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, siento mucho lo de Sarah.

—No te preocupes —Agregó Mark, con pesar muy fingido—. Veo que vienes acompañado de tu esposa.

—Sí, ella es Lauren y nuestra pequeña hija —Me señaló como un trofeo, muy Mishell.

—Un placer —Asintió la mujer a lo que mi padre biológico le correspondió cortésmente.

_«Que cinismo… ¡todos se van a pudrir en el infierno!»_. En ese momento quise no ser un ectoplasma y patear algunos traseros, pero mi condición fantasmal no me dejaba.

De verdad, quería irme de ahí cuanto antes. Pero no podía, era como si mis pies estuvieran clavados macabramente al suelo.

—¡Haley espera!

Miré alrededor _«¿Quién me llama? ¡Que chévere todo volvió a cambiar!»_ La luz, en vez de sol, era artificial, este pasillo se parecía un poco al que yo conocía, y de nuevo, las mismas caras viejas y adultas.

—¡Detente ahí jovencita! —Gritó alguien, alguien que me llevó a mirar hasta la izquierda. Una señora de cabello rojo corría detrás de una niña de cabello negro, vestida con una túnica negra para niños. La niña sonreía, tal vez cometió una travesura y su madre la venía a regañar. Corrección: Cometí una travesura estilo yo y mamá Lauren venía detrás mío para alcanzarme, pidiendo permiso y disculpas a cada persona que se cruzaba en frente. Al fondo distinguí entre la muchedumbre a Ted Mishell, observando la escena con aire critico. _«¡Genial un recuerdo que no recuerdo!»_ La pequeña yo se detuvo justo delante de mí, al parecer ella si podía verme, porque me dedico una mirada de pies a cabeza ¿Admirando en lo que se convertiría luego?

—¡Haley Mishell Gray! —Exclamó mi madre—. ¡Dame lo que le quitaste al señor Sullivan!

—Yo no le he quitado nada —Musitó la pequeña yo sonriéndome.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué ves tanto? —Lauren me observó por unos instantes—. No hay nada ahí ¿Qué ves?

—Nada, mami te juro que yo no le he robado nada… robar es malo —La niña se dio la vuelta y Lauren la tomó de la mano llevándosela a la fuerza, Haley versión, creo que cuatro años, me miró por última vez, estirando su mano y dejando caer algo sobre el piso.

—Orden dos —Susurró muy, pero muy despacio, creo que hasta leí sus labios.

—¡Ah!

Caí al piso otra vez, ese dolor ¡ese maldito dolor! Esta vez más llevadero ya que al poco rato estaba recuperada, observando la pequeña llave de bronce en el piso, la cual tomé inmediatamente _«¿Orden dos?»_

—¿La ayudo en algo señorita? —Dijeron a mi espalda bonachonamente, a lo cual me di la vuelta.

—¿Tú? —Dije con alegría, la cual nunca pude fingir muy bien y me abalancé sobre ÉL para abrazarlo… porque oh si… necesitaba un abrazo, esto me alivianaba un poco más las cosas.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Recorcholis! Es el capitulo con más notas que he escrito en mi vida y lo peor, faltan notas ¡FALTAN! Eso me altera solo un poco (Eso fue sarcasmo… por si no lo notaron) Bueno… me retrase, lo sé… no me restrieguen en la cara… o me traumaré de por vida ¡De por vida!… lo siento son mis descargos. Bueno… descubrieron que tengo depresión endógena leve (Nada de que preocuparse, no es sarcasmo), eso me pasa por reírme de Haley… bueno por eso ando depresiva y a la vez alterada y también hiperquinetica, me lo recomendaron. Que bonito ¿no? (Eso también fue sarcasmo)

Lo siento, bueno… eso. Gracias a los que leen y dejan review… a los que no también a los que no leen también a lo que andan por la vida también ¡A todo el mundo!

Un beso.

**REP: Noviembre 02, 2012.**


	20. Order's House Part II

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.  
****Chapter XX – Order's House. Part II.**

* * *

—Me asfixias…

—Lo siento, es que no espere verte de nuevo ¡No de nuevo! —Dije mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Oye, tu hermano no es el único que regresa en versión fantasma —Henry me separó de él, aunque fuera un fantasma, al parecer lo de "asfixiar" iba en serio. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo—. Y dime ¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez?

—Henry, tengo tanto que contarte —Espeté, aún con la alegría a flor de piel y de pronto, como balde de agua fría, "volví" a la dura realidad. Henry estaba muerto y pese a que su "espíritu" estuviera enfrente de mí con un signo de interrogación inminente en su rostro, no podía decirme que lo volvería a ver algún día.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me preguntó buscando mis ojos, los cuales había bajado mirando el suelo.

—Estás muerto y yo… no quiero…

—No digas más —Me silenció con ternura—. ¿Sabes? En mi estado de "muerto" comprendí algo, algo que te pregunté o que más bien me pregunté hace tiempo cuando te conocí.

—¿Por qué soy tan idiota? —Me apoyé contra la pared apretando la llave en mi mano.

—No —Negó con una sonrisa—. Me pregunté por qué Walter seguía aquí y creo tener la respuesta. Está aquí por ti, nuestra existencia se ha prolongado en este mundo sólo para ayudarte.

—Lo que significa que se irán de todos modos, cuando todo acabe —Interrumpí con un enojo algo evidente.

—Sí —Afirmó ¿Con pesar?

—Entonces… puedes irte por donde viniste —Avancé apartándolo de mi camino—. No quiero tu caridad, ni tu condescendencia. Agradezco todo tu apoyo moral-fantasmal pero no me obligues a tomarlo, de verdad, no lo quiero.

—Entonces no lo tomes —Me detuve en seco al escucharlo _«¿De verdad ese es Henry?»_—. No estoy aquí para entregarte mi "caridad" como lo llamaste, si no más bien para aconsejarte. Ni siquiera tienes que fingir que estoy aquí, veme como aquella vocecilla en tu cabeza que te indica qué hacer.

—¿Vocecilla, eh? —Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa falsa—. No, prefiero… prefiero no volver a verte, ni a oírte.

—No te entiendo —Henry se cruzó de brazos—. Creí…

—No creas nada que no ha pasado —Repuse estoicamente—. Odio toda esta mierda, detesto ver a través de tus ojos, me gritan cuanto me odian por haberte llevado a la muerte, tal vez tú jamás me lo digas, pero sabes, en el fondo, sé que lo sientes.

—No es así… —Él desvía la mirada, me evita, porque sabe que tengo razón—. Puede que haya sido un error.

—Lo fue, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, lo muerto debe sepultarse, recordarse pero nunca volver a verse —Caminé en dirección opuesta, y es que, después de todo, he aprendido que es mejor dar vuelta la página, y no seguir hurgando en una herida que clama por sanarse.

—¿Estás segura? —Me preguntó, me detuve dedicándole una mirada desde la esquina del pasillo—. Puede que te equivoques.

—No te preocupes por eso, porque al final del día, sólo importaran aquellos que salgamos bien librados de todo esto. Y no puedo mirar atrás, ni lamentarme por lo que pude haber hecho y no hice. Eso se lo dejo a ustedes, a ustedes que siguen aferrándose a un mundo al cual no pertenecen, y si suena despiadado, pues lo siento mucho. Pero necesitan que alguien le ponga los pies en la tierra y decirles que ya no serán en un futuro, porque ustedes ya fueron, y si siguen aferrándose a este universo no me inviten porque desde ya les digo que no van a contar conmigo.

Me largué de ahí con decisión, porque sabía que si me quedaba en ese sitio por unos momento más, no resistiría el dolor que me causo decirle eso. Así que con paso firme me encaminé a "Order II". Me paré enfrente de la puerta para leer la reseña en la pequeña placa de madera.

"_Order II"  
_"_No llores por las noches"_

Introduje la llave de bronce en la cerradura. Esta hizo un sonido y la puerta se abrió, rechinando por lo oxidado de las bisagras. No podría distinguir el ambiente del lugar, el aire se colaba de algún sitio, porque hacía frío. Y no sabía si era mi imaginación, mi paranoia o mi encuentro con Henry, pero escuchaba un leve murmullo que se arrastraba por todo el salón diciendo la palabra "Silencio". En la ultima pared grabado macabramente con sangre.

"_Order II"  
_"_No llores por las noches"_

"_Al pasar la medianoche siempre me viene una nostalgia, es extraña y espontanea.  
__Es como si la luna me incitara, me hablara, me rogara a mares que derrame lagrimas de sangre sobre mi lecho.  
__Pero no puedo.  
__Tengo miedo, y eso me aterra, sé que tener miedo nos hace débiles, nos corroe. Nos quema, nos duele.  
__Pero tengo que ser fuerte y aguantar estas lágrimas, porque ella no vendrá, no vendrá a ni encuentro.  
__Ella me abandonó en esa oscuridad, de su mano se extiende la falsa amistad  
__Y en sus ojos, llamas de venganza"_

Un aroma peculiar vino a mi nariz, como perfume, perfume de mujer, extrañamente ya lo había olido antes, pero ¿Dónde? Era extraño porque aunque me empeñara en rememorar dónde fue que tuve ese aroma en mi mente no conseguía nada más que un dolor de cabeza.

Hasta que lo reconocí, sintiendo esa presencia que me observaba _«Claro… ¿Cómo olvidarte?»_. Sonreí para mis adentros y es que esto me causaba gracia, pudieron haber hecho algo mejor, está bien, tal vez funcionó con Steve, pero no con Danielle.

—Irónico ¿No? —Dije al aire sin obtener respuesta alguna—. El final del día siempre trae sorpresas y consigo un exquisito aroma de aquellos que van a morir.

—No recordaba tus momentos Haley —Una risa suave flotó hasta mi—. Pero en el fondo, puede que tengas mucha razón.

—La tengo, no lo dudes, Danielle —Giré mi vista y mis pasos para encarar a ese "fantasma del pasado"—. Así que… debo suponer que esto es una reunión del más allá ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas _amiga_ —Hizo un pequeño énfasis en la última palabra—. ¿De veras creíste que todo acabaría allí? ¿Con mi muerte… digo… con mi asesinato?

—Agradece que tuve misericordia contigo —La miré de reojo, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada, seguía ahí la mujer de cabello rubio, ojos miel—. Ten en cuenta que, de todos modos y como fuera te asecharía ¡El resto de tu maldita vida!

—Las cosas no han cambiado, al parecer —Me miró de soslayo con una sonrisa—. ¿Pero qué más da? Ya estoy muerta, además encontré la forma más productiva de vengarme.

—¿Ah sí? —Me crucé de brazos esperando su "plan".

—¿Te has preguntado si Josh ya no está muerto? —Su sonrisa se hizo más prominente esta vez—. Pobre de ti o de él, mejor dicho.

—No te atreverías a hacerle nada —Espeté con rabia plasmada en cada uno de mis erráticos movimientos—. ¡Nada! ¡Me oíste!

Sonrió macabramente, su risa superficial, burlona llenaba toda la habitación.

—¡Tres segundos! —Grité con furia, ella se calló esperando a que yo continuara.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Tres segundos me bastó para fracturarte el cuello! —Esta vez, mi turno para la risa—. ¿Cuánto crees que me demoraré ahora?

No le di tiempo a la reacción y en menos de lo que ella hubiera esperado me lancé sobre Danielle. En el pasado y si lo recordaba bien, también tuvimos unos altercados parecidos, pero de la nada volvíamos a ser amigas, aunque claro estaba que estadísticas no acompañaban a mi "amiga". Ya que siempre, la "vencedora" de estas mini peleas resultaba ser yo. Y siempre me pregunté si ella me dejaba ganar o yo era muy fuerte. Aunque en esta "pelea" se vería eso, porque esta vez ya nada nos unía, ni una amistad, ni un cariño compartido, sólo simple odio puro y mutuo.

Para entonces ya me encontrada sobre ella, perdiendo la paciencia y la cordura. Apretando su cuello con fuerza sobrehumana _«¿Y es qué a tanto llega mi odio? ¿No la he podido perdonar nunca? ¿O es por lo que dijo sobre Josh?»_ Creo que ya no importaba de todas maneras la razón, lo único que importaba era el hecho de que ahora la estaba estrangulando con rabia bien fundada. Su rostro pedía a gritos un poco de aire, pero no quise verlo, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía sus manos sobre mis muñecas en un intento vano por retirarlas.

Podía escuchar sus quejas, pero no me detendría… tenía muchas razones para no detenerme _«No, no ¡No!»_ Ejercí más fuerza sobre su tráquea hasta que Danielle dejó de moverse, dejando caer sus manos sobre el gélido suelo al igual que sus pies. Ya estaba echo, la volvía a asesinar, y nuevamente sin ningún remordimiento.

Y es que en el fondo de mi subconsciente siempre existió temor, temor al arrepentimiento. Pero fue todo lo contrario, increíblemente me sentía bien conmigo, y eso bastaba para mi. Deje de ejercer presión casi al momento _«Sí… las cosas pudieron ser distintas»_. Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si en vez de eliminar a aquellos que me hicieron daño, les hubiera dado, de alguna u otra forma, otra oportunidad.

Supongo que sería, en este momento, una completa imbécil. Y me alegraba haber solucionado los problemas a mi manera.

Negué con la cabeza agregando una sonrisa. Sí, yo estaba demente. Salí de ahí, algo desilusionada por no haber encontrado nada, nada de utilidad. Al salir, cerré la puerta con cuidado y lo que tenía que pasar, pasó de un momento a otro. Afuera marcas de sangre sobre el piso, pisadas. Alguien había pisado sangre y ahora dejaba sus marcas hasta la puerta del 'Order III', cuya puerta estaba semi abierta y una luz tenue se expedía de ella. Aun escuchando los gritos desde el "Order II" avancé hasta la puerta del "Order III". Otra vez para leer la placa de madera.

"_Order III"  
_"_Cuida de tus hermanos"_

Empuje la puerta levemente, estaba todo iluminado por cirios en las mesas, repletas de hojas de color café, viejas y corroídas por el tiempo y el polvo del lugar. Me llamó la atención de que en una de las mesas hubiera algunos pedazos de algodón con sangre seca y una botellita de alcohol en spray, por lo demás parecía un estudio, ya que la mayoría de los papeles estaban fechados y sólo uno parecía realmente importante, sus letras estaban frescas, escrita con tinta roja.

"_Order III"  
_"_Cuida de tus hermanos"_

"_La Madre, a pesar de las inclemencias logró dar, desde sus entrañas, al Guardián de la Luz, siendo este de la misma sangre que el Dios pagano autoproclamado. A pesar de ello, todos sabían que el Falso Dios y el Guardián de la Luz estaban destinados a ser enemigos eternamente.  
__Aunque la sangre los una, la ambición y la sed de venganza los separaran, algún día.  
__Deberían aprender a cuidarse el uno al otro, eso les ayudará en la batalla final"_

—Lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté —Escuché esa voz masculina, claro deán Smithson, lo busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero no encontré nada, sin embargo podía escuchar un respirar enlentecido.

—¿Deán Smithson? ¿Dónde está? —Le pregunté, esperando que saliera de su escondite.

—De verdad quise remediarlo… —Continuó sin responder a mis preguntas, bueno, mejor seguirle la conversación.

—¿Qué cosa intentó? ¿Podría… podría explicarme por qué ustedes los muertos están regresando del más allá? —Caminé sin rumbo definido, mirando el piso.

—Haley… Sullivan —Me detuve _«Como odio esa combinación»_—. Trate… trate que tú y tu hermano pudieran convivir juntos, pero las Sagradas Escrituras se los impiden… ¡Se los impide!

—No se preocupe por ello que Walter y yo estamos bien. Tenemos nuestros altos y bajos, pero créame que esas hojas a las cuales ustedes veneran tanto y siguen al pie de la letra no nos afectan, en absoluto —Aseguré como para calmarlo un poco—. Deán Smithson, ya no se aflija por estupideces, mejor aún respóndame las dudas que tengo.

—¡No puedo! —Gritó desesperado—. Tienes que saber algo Guardián, eres la única esperanza de todos nosotros, la única que puede traer al Dios de regreso, aunque te advierto que para ello, para ello tendrás que eliminar a tu hermano, él es la única persona que impide que seas feliz.

—¿De qué lado está? Por un lado quiere que yo y mi hermano estemos juntos y luego me dice que tengo que matarle, perdóneme pero no es muy coherente que digamos —Me crucé de brazos—. ¿O es que mi padre le dijo que viniera aquí en versión "Voz en OFF" para decirme lo que él no se atreve a decirme?

—Pobre niña…

Esa voz la escuche tan cercana, tan cerca de mí, tan a mis espaldas. Me volteé pero sólo estaba la pared, y de ella, parecía abrirse un gran agujero y de él salía lo que supuse era un cuerpo. Retrocedí al instante _«Ya he visto este truco antes…»_ El cuerpo se levanto dejando ver su rostro, era el deán Smithson, su cara tenía hematomas y cortes, llevaba la sotana negra con la cual le había conocido, e independiente de saber como había muerto, no tenía ninguna quemadura pero sí un fuerte olor a combustible de crematorio. Sus pasos era torpes, lentos, hasta me recordaba a un zombie.

—¡Atrás! —Dije sacando el arma y apuntando sin titubear—. ¡O disparo!

Pese a mi advertencia, el "zombie Smithson" no retrocedió. Por ello disparé dos tiros que, a una persona normal lo hubieran detenido, pero hablábamos de un espectro, aunque le conociera. Me escabullí pasando debajo de una mesa cuando trato de alcanzarme para ensártame un candelabro que cogió de una mesa _«Dios ¿Cómo me desharé de él»_ El arma de fuego no le hacía daño, menos la daga que le robe a Steve, sólo golpearlo, pero le restaba velocidad no lo mataba. Empujé una mesa para detenerlo por unos segundos, lo que me demorara en pensar en alguna solución. Hasta que lo vi. Un acelerador de combustión y fuego. Mejor dicho, alcohol en spray y un cirio. Tomé el cirio y de inmediato el alcohol. Batí el frasco para activar la solución y una vez que estuvo bien cerca coloqué el cirio delante del rociador para luego "disparar" el contenido.

Se formó una llama bastante grande como para alcánzalo. Mi idea principal era que el fuego tomara la ropa para prenderla, pero algo inesperado ocurrió, al parecer ese olor a aceite de cremación, efectivamente era aceite de cremación, bañado en toda su ropa, así que las llamas se extendieron por todo él al instante. Me aparte para no quedar atrapada entre aquella fogata humana. Así que una vez por todas salía de ahí, seguida de un olor a carne quemada. Sin mirar hacia adelante hasta que choqué con "algo blando", de inmediato caí al piso rodando con aquella cosa que se me atravesó. Me incorporé para ver a aquella cosa y me sentía aliviada al ver quien era. Él estaba un poco aturdido sobre el suelo, balbuceando alguna incoherencia, como era su costumbre.

—Zeth ¿Cómo llegaste? —Pregunté, "Zeth" aún estaba tirado sobre el piso con los ojos cerrados.

—He sido atropellado por un ángel… ¡Un ángel en monopatín! —Balbuceó, yo sólo arqueé una ceja—. ¡Me advirtieron que mi muerte sería a causa de un sexy ángel!

—¡Zeth, cállate! —Lo zarandeé hasta que se dignó a abrir los ojos, y lo obligué a que me mirara—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde está tu monopatín? —Preguntó, deje salir el aire pesadamente—. ¡Cómo te va Haley!

—Baja la voz —Susurré—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Ah eso, tomé el primer vuelo a Tontolandia y llegué aquí —Sonrió, negué con furia y me levanté—. ¡Ya! ¡No te enojes! Hablando en serio, bajé la misma escalera que tú.

—Ya veo —Sin querer me fijé en su ropa, sus pantalones estaban secos _«¿Con qué la misma escalera?»_—. En fin ¿A qué viniste?

—Creí que necesitabas ayuda… ¿Por qué estás tan agresiva? —Levantó una ceja—. Trato de hacer mi buena acción del día y es como si no lo tomaras en cuenta.

—Tienes razón, perdóname —Extendí mi mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie, una vez que estuvo de pie sacudió su ropa—. Oye Zeth… ¿Puedo confiar en ti, cierto?

—Me ofende que me hagas esa pregunta —Espetó, me estiró su mano y posó sobre la mía una llave—. ¿Esto te ayuda a confiar en mi?

—¿Qué abre esto? —Era una especie de daga pero pequeñísima casi del porte de una llave—. Aunque dudo que habrá algo.

—Ash, mi querida y desconfiada ángel sexy en monopatín que dice llamarse Haley. Esto… —Tomó lo que me había entregado y caminó en dirección opuesta, hacia el pasillo cerrado gracias a un incompetente guardia de seguridad—. Se puede trasformar en una llave a la libertad.

—¿Cómo?

Introdujo la "daga-llave" en la cerradura y la giró violentamente. Esta cedió con una horrendo sonido, al parecer la cerradura se había roto, sin embargo la puerta se abrió. Entramos a ese pasillo bastante tétrico, estaba húmedo y sólo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de alguna cañería rota que goteaba.

—¡Josh! —Pregunté al aire para ver si alguien me respondía.

—¿Qué paso con "guardar silencio"? —Zeth enarcó una ceja, sin importarme su cometario avancé por el estrecho pasillo doblando en aquella bifurcación.

Todas las celdas estaban enrejadas y muy bien aseguradas _«Me lleva»._ Observé el fondo del pasillo una puerta doble de hierro semi abierta. _«Josh…»_ Algo en mi interior me gritó que fuera ahí, y claro, no lo contradije. Corrí hasta la puerta, seguida de Zeth. Ingresé como alma que lleva el diablo, pero fue grande mi desilusión al no ver a nadie.

—No puede ser… —Musité con desilusión.

—Lo siento —Masculló Zeth, observándome hasta que sentí sus brazos abrazándome—. Siento no poder ayudarte más…

—Tranquilo, nadie dijo que sería fácil.

—Pues no te mintió —Dejó de abrazarme para sonreírme.

—¿Qué? —Zeth no podía seguir una conversación coherente ¿O qué?

—Que ese pesado de Nadie no te mintió, es muy difícil —Sonreí suponiendo que "Nadie" era una persona—. Además "Nadie" tiene la culpa de todo esto.

—Zeth… —Susurré su nombre cansancio, en eso la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejándonos a oscuras, a lo cual tuve que encender la linterna—. Maldición, odio cuando las puertas se cierran de golpe.

—Y yo odio cuando se cierran para no abrirse más —Dijo mi acompañante con terror al ver que la puerta no tenía intenciones de volver a abrirse jamás.

—No, ¡No! No podemos estar encerrados —Me agolpé contra la puerta pidiendo ayuda, ojala alguien pudiera ayudarnos.

* * *

Se preguntó cuan grande podía ser ese trecho entre la aquella casa y la reja del fondo, que cada vez se hacía más lejana.

Perdía la paciencia y las energías. Josh Sunderland, creyó que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Aquellos perros infernales, sin piel y sedientos de sangre le perseguían y de seguro no se darían por vencidos hasta que le atraparan, claro que él no se las dejaría tan fácil.

Saltó los matorrales con gran destreza y siguió con su carrera. Era la maratón más grande de toda su vida, jamás, que él recordara, había corrido tanto, ni menos por su vida. Hace rato había salido de ese edificio esquivando a esos espectros que no le daban un respiro. Aquel infierno lo asediaba.

Le estaba alcanzando, todo se volvía un millón de rejas, sangre, oxido y terror. No tenía con que defenderse y volver no era una opción, aunque supiera que hizo mal en escaparse. ¿Qué acaso sentía un tipo de amor para ese sitio? ¡No! Se negaba en creerlo, quizás algo en su interior lo ataba, como cuerdas, a quedarse ahí y esa era más bien la razón del por qué la reja no se acercaba nunca.

Porque en realidad no se movía, estaba estático en el mismo sitio, aunque percibía movimiento. Frustrado, cansado y adolorido se detuvo al fin. Sentía que por dentro de quemaba, el pecho le ardía. Aquellos perros le rodearon, ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Sólo entregarse a sus feroces mordeduras.

—¡No! —Gritó con el único aliento que le quedaba—. Por… favor…

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que todo pasara de una vez. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sí, se daba por vencido. Y le dolía tener que fallarles así a las personas que confiaron, de algún modo, en él. Le dolió dejar, al igual que James, a su abuelo. Lo hería pero no quería estar en este mundo, ya no más.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, aguantando aquel dolor, que en realidad era más fuerte que el físico.

—Hey Josh… ¡Josh! ¿Estás bien? —Sintió la mano fría de alguien sobre su hombro, abrió un ojo con dificultad. Unos grandes ojos azules le observaban con preocupación. Era su compañero de turno en el bar, Steve Miller—. Hey reacciona hombre ¿Qué te sucedió?

—¿Qué? —Josh se sentó en el frío suelo de azulejos, estaba, si sus sentidos no le engañaban, en el baño del Bar de South Ashfield, miró a su alrededor intentando entender lo que había pasado—. ¿Qué me pasó?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —Su amigo se cruzó de brazos una vez que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie—. Te encontré aquí, al parecer te desmayaste.

—¿Me desmaye? ¿Qué día es hoy? —Atinó a preguntar.

—Ehm… diez de octubre ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo parecido? —Preguntó Steve con un tono burlón.

—¿Diez de octubre? —Exclamó, no era para menos. El mismo día en que Haley Mishell había llegado, por primera vez a South Ashfield Height—. ¡No puede ser!

Boquiabierto aún, corrió en dirección a la salida. Bajando las escaleras del complejo de edificios, hasta que salió a la calle.

Llovía torrencialmente, la vista lo llevó a fijarse en el ventanal de una tienda. Lucía la misma ropa de cuando conoció a Haley la primera vez. ¿Qué le sucedía? Aterrado cruzó la avenida, algunos autos le tocaron el claxon, ya que no respetó la luz verde de los vehículos, casi pierde la vida, pero no importaba. Trotó hasta la entrada principal del edificio. Franqueó la puerta frenéticamente. Todo lucia igual.

Escuchó voces y pasos en la escalera, se alegró de ver a Haley y a su abuelo, charlando alegremente, algo sobre los papeles de la compra del apartamento, y no le importaba en absoluto que volviera al pasado. Sus "seres queridos" bajaron el ultimo escalón y extrañamente le observaron con temor.

—Josh… ¡Qué demonios te sucedió! —Su abuelo no podía creer lo que veía.

—¿De qué hablas, abuelo? —Respondió el aludido sin entender—. ¿Qué les sucede?

—¡Largo de aquí! —Chilló el anciano apuntando con su dedo índice. Josh se auto-examinó y algo en su interior se recogió. Su ropa, sus manos, todo estaba bañado en un líquido rojo, viscoso. Sangre y por si no fuera poco, estaba fresca.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó a nadie en específico, sino más bien observando sus manos—. ¡Qué me sucede!

Sacudió sus cabeza con violencia, si estaba soñando, por favor que despertara pronto. Jamás le agradaron este tipo de pesadillas, tan confusas, tan horrendas, tan irreales.

Entonces algo le abrazó con suavidad envolviendo sus piernas hasta su pecho. Su cabeza reposaba sobre algo relativamente blando al igual que su cuerpo. Un aroma extraño le invadió, se quedó quieto por unos minutos, sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que "descansaba" en posición fetal sobre una cama. ¿Dónde estaba?. Sin demasiados preámbulos abrió los ojos, su vista se topó con un cobertor blanco, eso lo confundió más. Incorporándose perezosamente quedó sentado en la cama de marcos de metal. Un mini ventilador giraba en el rincón superior de la pared. Una mesa solitaria decorada con una simple carpeta de hospital y medicamentos. Se puso de pie, vestía un pantalón celeste y una camisa blanca y sus pies estaban descalzos. Caminó hasta la puerta de hierro, saliendo de aquel cuarto.

Se encontró con un pasillo, era de día, la luz se escabullía por las ventanas rotas. Era un hospital, esto le recordaba a ese sueño que tuvo en el Lake View Hotel, sólo que este era "la continuación". No se sintió atraído a explorar el lugar, al contrario, tenía miedo, frío y angustia. Pero ¡No! ¡No podía! Así que decidió avanzar, perdido y desorientado. Recorriendo aquellos pasillos lúgubres y de mal aspecto, lentamente, tanto como lograba dominar el miedo. No sabía por qué, pero ese lugar lo incomodaba. Franqueó otra puerta y se sorprendió, al ver que volvía al punto de inicio. El mismo corredor que recorrió antes, pero esta vez, dos marcas inconstantes de sangre delineaban el camino que antes había sido testigo de sus pasos. Se alarmó al oír una leve tos al final de ese corredor. Corrió con fuerzas sacadas de ningún sitio en específico, hasta que dobló en la bifurcación. Alguien apoyado con las manos en la puerta, de rodillas contra el piso, casi convulsionando de aquella tos, había un hombre. Estaba vestido igual que él, pero su ropa, paso de ser pulcra a ser un desparramo de sangre coagulada.

—Oye ¿Te sientes bien? —Consultó por simple cortesía.

Aquel hombre voltio a verlo. Josh retrocedió al instante. No supo si era por el aspecto macabro de aquel chico o por el hecho de que _ese_ chico era él.

* * *

—Mira esto —Señaló Zeth, sobre la mesa había una llave, si no fuera poco, la llave del "Order IV".

—¿De qué me sirve esto ahora? —La tomé con reticencia y enojo—. Zeth ¿Puedes intentarlo de nuevo?

—¿Otra vez? Ya lo he intentado tres veces —Musitó con cansancio, y en cierta forma le comprendía, el método llave-daga no funcionaba con esta puerta, para nuestra desgracia—. Sinceramente no creo que salgamos de esta.

—No seas pájaro de mal agüero —Susurré percibiendo aquel olor tan delicioso, creo que Zeth se dio cuenta de mi accionar.

—¿También te diste cuenta, verdad? —Preguntó con una sonrisa a lo cual yo asentí—. Parece perfume de mujer… ¿Te es conocido?

—No lo sé, creo haberlo olido antes, pero no sé dónde, tal vez lo estoy confundiendo con otra cosa —Me crucé de brazos avanzando por inercia.

—Tengo una pregunta —Saltó Zeth de pronto, lo observé e hice un gesto para que preguntara—. Verás, el aroma sigue aquí, esto quiere decir que esa persona que tiene este aroma estuvo en este sitio hace poco. Hace muy poco, si tomamos en cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Voy al grano, ¿Por dónde salió esta "mujer", si la puerta del pasillo estaba cerrada? ¡Dilo, soy un genio!

—Tienes mucha razón… —Eso me devolvía el alma al cuerpo _«Pero… ¿Por dónde?»_ Era este momento donde me golpeaba internamente por haberle dicho a Henry que no lo necesitaba, ni a él, ni a su cerebro… _«Un momento Henry ¿eh? Eso me recuerda a ¡Puertas ocultas!… Y a un pastel de chocolate, pero eso no importa ahora ¡Puertas Ocultas!»_ —. ¡Puertas ocultas!

—¿Puertas ocultas? —Zeth arqueó una ceja—. Y después dices que yo estoy demente.

—Sí, puertas ocultas, te contaría una historia pero no tengo tiempo, ni ganas —Deslicé mis manos por las paredes para ver si encontraba alguna anormalidad, para mi sorpresa no tarde tanto en encontrarla, ya que inconscientemente estaba abierta, sólo que en aquella oscuridad no lo había notado.

Pasamos al otro lado, el cuarto tenía aspecto de lavandería. Aunque aquellas lavadoras fuera bastante viejas y a simple vista se notaba que no se utilizaban hace tiempo. Una de aquellas paredes estaba enmohecida, al parecer al otro lado de esta habitación alguna cañería estaba rota.

—Por ahí —Apuntó Zeth, claro era la puerta—. Yo me encargo de esas cerraduras.

—Como quieras.

Al rato después estábamos afuera, en un corredor. Decidí revisar el mapa, en cualquier momento podía perderme. Resultó que estaba en el pasillo que correspondía a la sección del "hospital". Supuestamente la puerta que estaba en frente de la lavandería era la Morge y al lado estaba las duchas, eso explicaba la humedad en la pared anterior y la inutilización de aquella cámara.

Con la llave del Order IV, abrí la puerta que conectaba con el gran pasillo principal, la cual estaba cerrada desde este lado. La puerta se cerró atrás de mí, de la nada dejé de escuchar la respiración de Zeth. Miré hacia atrás y no lo encontré _«Que raro ¿Acaso es el día de desaparecer?»._ Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí allí, por suerte era la habitación en la esquina del corredor.

Una vez que tuve la llave en mis manos me aventuré a abrir la puerta.

"_Order IV"  
_"_Recuerda, pórtate bien siempre"_

Una regla bastante antigua diría yo y más bien pasada de moda, y es que todos los padres suelen decirte lo mismo cuando eres pequeño, disque para ser una mejor persona. ¿Cuántas veces la había escuchado antes?

Y otra vez un cuarto, sin nada en particular, simple y sin nada que lo ocupara a excepción de aquella persona al fondo, dándome la espalda y par de tablas tiradas sin cuidado alguno en el suelo. Por lo demás aquella persona ocupaba esa maldita sotana negra pero esta vez con una capucha sobre la cabeza. En el suelo, casi a mitad de cuarto una hoja blanca, demasiado blanca. Me sorprendió ver que, por primera vez, no estaba escrita a mano, sino más bien en computador o en máquina de escribir.

"_Order IV"  
_"_Recuerda, pórtate bien siempre"_

"_A veces no entiendo que pasa con aquella jovencita, siempre esta encerrada en su cuarto, contesta de mal modo, llega tarde a casa. Su madre es muy permisiva, quizás sea hora de que imponga yo mis reglas.  
__Mi esposa no esta de acuerdo pero ¿Qué más da?  
__Esta misma tarde, las cosas cambiaran. No estoy dispuesto a soportar las barbaridades que pueda cometer aquella malcriada. Oh maldición ¿Por qué tengo que lidiar yo con hijos ajenos? Todos esto es culpa de… ella.  
__Me parece que tal vez… la solución más viable en este instante, sería ¿Eliminarle?_

_Ted Mishell."_

—Tú también recuerdas ese día —Susurré a aquella "extraña" persona—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No tendrías por qué olvidarlo —Se dio la vuelta sin levantar la vista—. Podría considerarse un día negro en la familia Mishell.

—¿Te atreves a llamarla "familia"? —Hice énfasis en aquella palabra—. Siempre dudé de que si eso era una familia.

—¿Y es mejor la que tienes ahora? Tu madre y tu hermano están muertos y tu padre es tu peor enemigo —Habló crípticamente—. ¿Es eso una familia para ti?

—Tuve mala suerte con eso de las familias, lo admito —Sonreí avanzando lentamente—. Pero, Lauren y tú están muertos, como tú lo dijiste ¿Qué más da? Y puede que no tenga una familia "físicamente" hablando, pero en realidad no la necesito.

—Eso dices tú, pero te he visto llorar por esa situación, jamás podrás soportar el hecho de estar sola. Porque no eres nadie cuando te encuentras en un estado de soledad.

—No me interesa, en absoluto, lo que tú pienses al respecto ¡Estás muerto! ¡Y ya nada puedes hacerme! —Exclamé sacando el arma y apuntándole.

—Terminaré con lo que haces años tú me impediste —Levantó la vista, desvelando sus macabra imagen. Como lagrimas escurría la sangre desde sus ojos, los cuales no estaban, algunos golpes por toda la cara y un tono morado en su piel—. ¿Recuerdas como te deshiciste de mi?

—Como si fuera ayer, no fue muy inteligente tener las herramientas del garaje en el baño, tampoco fue muy inteligente provocarme, como ahora —Alcé la pistola y fije el cañón entre sus cejas—. Jamás sentí algún tipo de amor para ti, al contrario te odiaba y no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—Yo tampoco —Extendió la mano, la manga de la sotana se deslizó lentamente, dejando a la vista un revólver… _«¿Lightning?»_

_Lightning_ era un antiguo revolver que solía usar Ted Mishell, sería como uno normal, si que Mishell no lo hubiera mandado a personalizar. La verdad es que esa arma en particular no la encontraría en ninguna parte, pues tenía tantos arreglos que ni siquiera el mismo diseñador la reconocería. ¿Cómo no conocerla? Si Ted la lucía cada vez que un "amigo" de la familia iba a visitarnos, le gustaba que fuera comentado por la cantidad de dinero que fue invertido en aquella pistola.

Bien, esta _"batalla"_ iba a ser interesante. Disparé primero, la bala quedó incrustada en su frente pero no le causo daño alguno. Era su turno, él disparó, me moví hacia el lado, la bala rozó mi hombro derecho, me quemaba y dolía, sin embargo no le haría caso al dolor. Las balas no le causaban daño, como a todos esos malditos fantasmas. No tenía nada con que vencerle, tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto, podía ser que esta vez no corriera con tanta suerte como hace catorce años.

Esquivando las balas, me encontré sobre analizando la situación _«Debería dejar que la impulsiva Haley tomara el control de mi cuerpo, tal vez a ella se le ocurra algún plan desquiciado»_ Aquello era lo mejor, la "Impulsiva Haley" haría el trabajo sucio, nuevamente. Y me enfrentaba a una de esos impulsos estúpidos de los cuales solía arrepentirme luego, de la nada cogí una de las tablas. Bien tenía la tabla ¿Y ahora? Demasiado tarde como para pensar en el porqué de haber tomado esa tabla, así que cuando Ted me apunto decidido a disparar, lo golpeé en la mano con mucha fuerza. La pistola salió disparada de la mano de su dueño hasta una de las esquinas del cuarto, acto seguido y sin darle tiempo moví la tabla instintivamente hacía su cabeza. Cayó al piso quejándose, en esa posición le di otro golpe en la espalda y otro.

Aún seguía "vivo". Pensé rápido, arrojé la tabla actual al suelo remplazándola por una madera con punta la cual clavé en medio de su torso. Sangre oscura fluyó de inmediato. Hora de rematar. Tomé a Lightning y lo acribillé sin contar cuantas veces le apretaba el gatillo. Sólo sentía la pequeña vibración que provocaba el arma cuando una bala salía del cañón. Sólo me detuve cuando el percutor comenzó a sonar, gritándome, prácticamente, que me detuviera. Para entonces la sangre de Ted Mishell surcaba mis pies, ese era mi pie para retirarme, pero antes quité el pequeño zafiro que estaba incrustado en la empuñadora de Lightning, algo me llevó a cogerlo, tal vez era el hecho de que estuviera casi suelto, a punto de caerse. Salí de ahí.

Al instante sentí una risa infantil, giré de inmediato en el pasillo sólo para ver como la puerta del "Order V" se cerraba de golpe «_Podría jurar que aquella risa era del pequeño Walter»_ Sin pensarlo mucho, llegué ahí, algo me incitaba a ir. Una excitación de saber con que fantasma me saldría esta habitación, tal vez era más por ese simple hecho.

"_Order V"  
_"_A los niños mentirosos se le corta la lengua"_

Un miedo extraño me recorrió toda la espalda al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Hice caso omiso y entré. Me quedé helada al ver el cuerpo de alguien sobre una mesa de metal. Me acerqué más, llevaba ropa funeraria, como la Zeth, cabello castaño, algo largo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer jamás los abriría. La verdad es que era muy parecido a Zeth, a diferencia del pelo castaño. Algo me llevó a mirar sus pies.

11121

_«Walter…»_ Supuse que era el cuerpo de Walter, a no ser que alguien se hubiera dado la flojera de recrear un personaje que se hiciera pasar por mi hermano, aunque aquí, podía esperar cualquier cosa. Estreché su mano fría, era raro poder "tocar" a Walter, aunque supiera que en realidad tenía entre mis dedos la mano de un cadáver _«¿Qué importa?»_ Acaricié su cabello dejando expuesta la mesa de metal. Me di cuenta de que algo estaba escrito y que el cuerpo de mi hermano obstruía el mensaje _«Perdóname por esto»_ Alcé el cuerpo de Walter, ahora sí, podía ver lo que decía aquel mensaje.

"_Order V"  
_"_A los niños mentirosos se le contra la lengua"_

"_Dicen que la lengua es el único musculo que el cerebro no puede controlar completamente.  
__Hay veces en que nuestra lengua nos lleva a tener problemas, no pensamos lo que decimos hasta que ya lo hemos dicho, en ese momento nos arrepentimos y deseamos no tener una lengua.  
__Es en ese caso en los cuales optamos por darles en el gusto a aquellas personas. Sobretodo a aquellas que han insultado de algún modo a nuestro Dios, a aquellos que han mentido.  
__Porque la mentira es algo que no se puede perdonar, ese es el castigo.  
__Además, dicen por ahí que, - por la boca muere el pez – creo que muchos aquí piensan eso."_

_«Eso es sádico»_ Apoyé el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano nuevamente en la fría superficie. Y me quedé meditando un par de minutos, en realidad estaba ida, existían ciertas cosas que me hacía reflexionar sobre otras ciertas cosas. Sonreí conservando mi impavidez. Cerré mis ojos.

—Ah pero que hermosa escena.

No alcancé a ver quién era, sólo sentí un fuerte empujón, con el cual fui a parar hasta la pared siguiente. Mi cuerpo se azotó contra la dura roca, creo haberme golpeado la cabeza.

—Todas las cosas se pagan en esta vida —Agregó la voz, con la mano en la cara me digne a observar a mi atacante. Me hubiera sorprendido, pero no, es más, ella y yo teníamos algo pendiente.

—Ara… ¿Qué tal el infierno? —Dije clavando mi penetrante vista en aquella mujer de traje—. Siento haberte lanzado aquel cirio. Pero verás que conmigo no te metas.

—Veo que te hace compañía tu hermano, Walter —Acotó _«No me digas»_—. Por lo demás, deberías preguntarle a él cómo es el infierno.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Sacarme de mis casillas? Mira que el horno no está para bollos y si me hechas leña te vas a quemar, sin ofender claro —Objeté—. Y hoy me siento generosa, así que si decides bien te dejaré con "vida" fantasmal.

—Claro —Contestó sarcásticamente—. ¿Tú y cuántos más van a vencerme?

—Yo solita me puedo defender, ¿Cómo crees que logré llegar hasta aquí? —La miré por el rabillo del ojo, denotando superioridad—. No fue por creer en ese Dios al cual ustedes tanto proclaman; O acaso creyeron que Steve, Danielle, Peter, Ted y tú me detendrían, porque si fue así ¡Vaya que ilusos son!

—Por la boca muere el pez —Sonrió fanfarronamente—. No le des alas a tu suerte niña, mira que si yo no pudiera vencerte, cosa que dudo, aún te quedan dos ordenes más; Y puede que te encuentres con algo que no esperas.

—Lastima que no podrás verlo, o tal vez sí; Tendrás un asiento preferencial en el averno —Alcé las manos prepotentemente, dándole a entender que esperaba su ataque, de todos modos no me afectaría en nada—. Te estoy esperando Ara…

Ella se lanzó contra mi, al parecer estaba muy irritada, y una persona irritada era sinónimo de estar desequilibrada mentalmente, y era justo lo que yo necesitaba. Mientras yo estuviera en un estado de sensatez, podría vencerle en su propio juego. El punto crucial de todo esto era cómo la eliminaría a ella. Según mis cálculos, estos fantasmas se hacían cada vez más fuertes en cada cuarto. Y cada uno con los conocimientos previos del anterior y su respectiva defensa, pero si logré encontrar el punto débil de los demás, también podía encontrar el de ella. Tal vez debía buscar en algo que ella dijo, pero ¿Qué? Usualmente aquellas notas tendrían una respuesta, pero entre más la analizaba menos la entendía. Por el momento sólo podía abstenerme a esquivar sus letales ataques.

"_Dicen que la lengua es el único musculo que el cerebro no puede controlar completamente"_ Eso explica que a veces hablamos por hablar "_Es en ese caso en los cuales optamos por darles en el gusto a aquella personas"_ _«¿Darles en el gusto? ¿Querrá decir que entonces sí le cortan la lengua?»_ Podía ser una metáfora, como la mayoría de los mensajes "_Por la boca muere el pez"_ _«Por la boca muere el pez ¿eh?»_ Okay esa era mi pista, lo decía la nota y lo recalcó Ara, bien, eso me llevaba a la conclusión de que por la boca podía morir Ara, ahora… ¿Cómo le hago?

Hasta que lo vi, encima de la mesa donde estaba Walter, un bisturí. Metáfora del mensaje: Cuando hablas mueres por lo que dices, pero cuando mueres no hablas. Metáfora de la metáfora del mensaje: Córtale el cuello.

Cogí el bisturí y cuando ella se lanzó nuevamente con uno de sus arañazos, casi como un rayo clavé el bisturí en su cuello. Ella abrió sus ojos de manera escandalosa. La sangre chorreo de inmediato exageradamente, como si toda su vida hubiera querido salir. Solté el instrumento de medicina y corrí hasta la puerta saliendo de allí. Una vez afuera me recargué sobre la puerta de madera, respirando agitadamente _«Diablos cinco "fantasmas" en un día, batí una nueva marca personal»_. Mi vista se posó en una pequeña gema roja sobre el piso. La tomé con cuidado… era un rubí de pequeño tamaño. Era hermoso y por lo que sabía, bastante caro. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo junto en el zafiro de Lightning. Desde mi posición observé la puerta del "Order VI". Fui hasta aquella puerta, no tenía pomo, a lo mejor estaba rota.

"_Order VI"  
_"_Dicen que las palizas limpian el alma"_

Debajo de la tableta, se extendían cuatro huecos, al parecer algo había incrustado ahí, en uno de ellos había una gema negra. Eso me indicaba que las gemas que traía conmigo en el bolsillo "pertenecían" ahí. Un poco más abajo, grabado con alguna navaja un mensaje bastante aturdidor.

"_I" (Yo)  
_"_Love 128" (Amor 128)  
_"_Lightning" (Relámpago)  
_"_Blood" (Sangre)_

La gema de color negro estaba bajo la palabra _"I",_ supuse que debajo de Lightning debería ir el zafiro. Así que incrusté la piedra en aquel hueco. En el espacio de _"Blood"_ deduje que sería el rubí, rojo como la sangre. Pero en _"Love 128",_ eso me quedaba bastante ambiguo y ya no me quedaba más gemas.

_«Love 128… ¿Qué quiere decir»_ ¿128? Por un momento de lucidez se me ocurrió revisar el mapa, si mi memoria no me fallaba, había un cuarto en el piso superior con esa numeración. Claro, era la ultima habitación. Era hora de subir. Tomé las escaleras hasta el primer piso, aprovechando que nadie asechaba por los alrededores corrí hasta el cuarto 128. La puerta estaba entreabierta, yo sólo ingresé. Era un desastre había ropa de hombre tirada por doquier, sin importar que fuera elegante o no. En medio de la cama había una cajita pequeña, forrada con terciopelo negro. Cuando la tuve entre mis manos la abrí, dentro, una sortija con un hermoso diamante _«Y pensar que esto es sólo carbón»_ Desmonté el diamante de la circunferencia de oro. Con aquella piedra en mis manos, bajé al sótano e introduje la gema en el hueco. Escuché un chasquido y la puerta cedió.

El cuarto estaba iluminado con bombillas de luces. Ingresé, algo me molestaba en que estuviera tan iluminado. En la pared del final estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda y cabeza contra la estructura. Henry parecía dormido

—Henry… —Llamé para que viera—. ¿Tú eres el "fantasma" de esta zona?

—Supongo que sí, si tú lo dices —Respondió sin mirarme—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora somos enemigos? Sólo quiero que esto acabe e irme.

—Te comprendo —Cerré la puerta—. Al principio también quería lo mismo, claro, no he cambiado de opinión pero no acabará hasta que encuentre y solucione mis problemas; Por lo demás, perdón por haberte dicho todo lo que te dije antes. Me duele aceptar que no estás, que jamás vas a estar…

—Es la ley de la vida —Posó sus verdes ojos en mí—. Unos mueren, otro viven. Por otro lado, ten.

Me acerqué para tomar el sobre de papel con un leve nombre marcado en el exterior. Se notaba que el sobre tenía una carta y algo más.

"_Haley Mishell"_

Observé los alrededores de la carta, nada anormal. Así con ayuda de la daga abrí el sobre, rasgándolo. Tomé la nota.

"_Order VI"  
_"_Dicen que las palizas limpian el alma"_

"_La Bella Durmiente y el Príncipe" (1)  
_"_La Bella Durmiente cierra los ojos pero no  
__duerme. Esta esperando al Príncipe. Y cuando  
__lo oye acercarse simula un sueño aún más  
__profundo. Nadie se lo ha dicho pero ella lo  
__sabe. Sabe que ningún príncipe pasa junto a  
__una mujer que tenga los ojos bien abiertos"_

Reí, Henry me observó con detenimiento.

—Te vuelves morir si lees esto.

—Ya me imagino lo que dice —Asentí y tomé la llave del sobre "Order VII".

—Order VII, mi ultima parada —Suspiré observando el techo.

—¿Tu ultima parada para qué? —Consulto Henry no muy interesado.

—No es estoy muy segura, pero de todos modos son a las únicas puertas que me han "dejado" ingresar, las otras están cerradas y necesitaría un manojo de llaves para abrirlas. En última instancia usaría la súper llave maestra de Zeth —Contesté guardando la nota en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Zeth? ¿Quién es Zeth? —Había olvidado que el ojiverde no conocía a mi hiperactivo amigo.

—Es un buen tipo que conocí en el complejo de edificios de Ashfield ¿No recuerdas al hombre que te extrajo la bala? —Él negó lentamente, entendí que no se percató de su presencia—. En fin está algo chiflado, pero me alegra el día verle.

—Ya veo… Y… ¿Josh Sunderland?

—Ese es otro de mis problemas, desapareció al igual que ustedes y no le he vuelto a ver; Pero algo me dice que esta en este edificio y debo encontrarlo lo más rápido posible —Crucé los brazos, abrazándome a mi misma—. Walter dijo que estaba mal y no es que no me guste tu compañía pero el deber me llama, o mejor dicho "Order VII" me llama.

—Comprendo, lo mejor será que prosigas —Sonrió dándome seguridad.

—¿Por qué los otros fantasmas no fueron como tú? —Pregunté con mucho más ánimo, preparándome para irme de ese sitio—. ¿Te volveré a ver?

—Más temprano que tarde, te lo aseguro —Afirmó Henry, y aunque sonó tenebroso, me aliviaba sobremanera— Nos vemos luego.

—Así será…

Abandone el cuarto, lista y dispuesta a adentrarme en la ultima habitación "Order VII". Sólo esperaba que al terminar de "limpiar" ese cuarto, me regalaran una pista, una llave o una nota por ultimo, algo para encontrar a Josh o Eileen, aunque de esta ultima tenía la certeza de que estaría bien. Pero para evitar sorpresas a futuro era mejor encontrarla.

Moví mis pies hasta la puerta final. Leyendo el tablero de madera encavado en la otra superficie de madera.

"_Order VII"  
_"_Los niños buenos viven"_

Extrañamente el terror se apoderó de mis músculos, entorpeciéndolos. Quizás era el mensaje menos macabro que había leído, pero debido a las circunstancias era aterrador que alguien te diga, aunque fuera indirectamente, que no vas a vivir. Porque si tenía que hacer un mea culpa, yo no era exactamente un ángel caído del cielo aunque Zeth haya dicho que un "ángel" en monopatín lo había arrollado.

Sin muchos miramientos, me decidí a entrar, pasara lo que pasara. Cerrando los ojos, abrumada por el haz molesto de luz. Para entonces había soltado la puerta y esta se cerraba lentamente a mis espaldas. Coloqué mi antebrazo para tapar un poco esa luz y abriendo levemente los parpados para observar qué era lo que generaba esa intensa luminosidad.

No pude distinguir nada que no fuera la manga de mi chaqueta enfrente de mis ojos. Todo era blanco y radiante. Sentí frío, me congelaba estando allí parada sin hacer nada más que detener esa maldita claridad. Escuché el sonido de una cajita musical, tocando una melodía desconocida para mi cerebro. Linda pero aberrante a la vez, me daba miedo escucharla, me asustaba estar allí, sin poder ver nada siendo presa se esa hermosa melodía.

Me recordaba a mi infancia, tal vez la había escuchado antes cuando niña, pero no podía decirlo con exactitud. Los recuerdos de mi niñez eran vagos, por no decir que pocos. ¿Podía ser este el momento para recordarlos?

¿Qué es lo había en mi pasado para que quisieran recordármelo con tantas ganas? Recordaba ser una niña normal, tal vez algo misántropa en algunos casos, como cuando existían aglomeraciones de personas. Odiaba el dinero, y el gran causante de ese odio era Ted Mishell. Odiaba los placeres que se entregaban tan fácilmente… placeres como los que entregaba el Heaven's Night, aborrecía a Lauren Gray por haber trabajado en ese sitio. Odiaba todo aquello que antes llamaron mi vida.

Detestaba la antigua Haley, a la nueva y no me sorprendería que a la del futuro también. Claro, sí es que había un futuro para mi. Dejé que mis extremidades inferiores perdieran equilibrio, cayendo al piso de rodillas. Era helado y pulido, lo sabía por el roce casual de mi mano izquierda contra aquella superficie. Por ultimo, la luz declinó de intensidad, volviendo todo a la "normalidad". Me descubrí en un cuarto extraño. El suelo, aquel suave piso, era un gran espejo, donde se reflejaba absolutamente todo. Las paredes de los costados eran mamparas de vidrios, cuya continuación era una habitación con un decorado antiguo y en la mesa de ese mundo descansaba una cajita musical. Por el contrario la otra pared mostraba mi apartamento, la sala de estar, la cocina y la puerta de salida… extrañamente estaba encadenada. Al final eché un vistazo a la pared del fondo. Escrito con alguna pintura roja, que supuse, era sangre.

"_Order VII"  
_"_Los niños buenos viven"_

"_Hayley Sullivan"_

Observé el mensaje _«Mi nombre no se escribe así, es Haley… no Hayley»_ En todo los casos ese mensaje no decía nada, aparte de que aquella persona o cosa que lo escribió, definitivamente NO sabía nada de ortografía. Me incorporé y me acerqué a la pared, y allí hundido con firmeza había una espada, de mango triangular con una frase grabada

"_Obediencia"_

_«¿Una espada de la Obediencia?»_ La desclavé de ese lugar con mucha fuerza. Escuché un sonido irregular desde el piso, miré mis pies, nada, el espejo y mi reflejo, y el reflejo del techo. Por aquella visión alcé la mirada hacía el cielo del cuarto. Este, aterradoramente decorado con púas que amenazaban con caer, en cualquier momento. Seguí la línea de la puerta hasta encontrarme con el suelo y algo extraño. Por donde yo había caminado, mis huellas quedaron marcadas con sangre en el espejo y hebras de sangre se expandían abriendo un hueco en el suelo. Sin que pudiera advertírseme, ahí parada en frente de mi, había otra Haley, aquel vestido verde oliva que llevaba yo en mi versión cinco años, lo llevaba ella pero a su medida. Era como una gran muñeca de mí. Tal y como Ted Mishell lo hubiera querido en sus sueños.

Pero ella, claro, físicamente era idéntica a mi, pero sus ojos eran de un tono carmesí profundo. Su cabello era un poco más largo que el mío, parecía descuidado y sucio. Sus brazos tenían heridas al igual que sus piernas. La sangre estaba mal limpiada. Las uñas de sus manos juntaban basura… algunas simplemente habían desaparecido y podía ver su carne. Sus ojos parecían cansados, azulinas marcas se acumulaban debajo de los parpados inferiores, un corte en su ceja decoraba con sangre sus mejillas al igual que lagrimas secas, que tal vez quisieron ser removidas marcando sus pómulos de negro a causa del maquillaje. Al parecer alguna vez llevo brillo labial, pues ahora estaba esparcido por la comisura de sus labios levemente abiertos. Apretaba los dientes como queriendo ocultar temor o ira.

Las ramificaciones de sangre que se extendían por el piso "trepando" por sus zapatos, siguiendo por sus piernas, cubriendo todo su cuerpo al final. Podía distinguir su piel pero como si llevara tatuadas esas hebras.

—¿Por qué has venido? —Pregunté después de un rato en el cual analizaba la situación—. Haley…

—Toda nuestra vida… viviendo… usurpando otra identidad —Comenzó lentamente, casi susurrándome—. ¿Qué diferencia habría en una letra? ¿En un apellido? La verdad es que Haley Mishell jamás existió siempre, siempre dentro de nosotros está LA Hayley Sullivan clamando por salir.

—¿Hayley Sullivan? ¿Haley…?

—Nunca existió una 'Haley', yo soy esa a la cual tú te has empeñado en ocultar —Prosiguió—. Yo represento tu dolor, tu ira, tu tristeza, tus ansias de matar, tu maldad, tu odio, tus desilusiones, tu rencor y al final de este día… tu fin.

—Como quien dice, tú eres mi noventa y nueve por ciento… —Sonreí con desgana—. Puede que seas todo lo malo que hay en mí, puede que nos enfrentemos y sé que de algún modo me vencerás porque eres toda mi fuerza; Pero mientras haya algo dentro de mí, es decir, es uno por ciento restante, no me rendiré.

—En el fondo Hayley no eres nada —Agregó clavando sus ojos rojos en mi persona—. No tienes nada, ni a nadie ¿Por qué sigues luchando? Date por vencida, de todas maneras acabaras mal.

—Esta conversación se ha alargado demasiado —Tomé la espada y la empuñé con fuerza, era hora de ser un ninja. Mi nueva profesión—. Vamos a ver cual de las dos va a tener más ímpetu.

—¿No has entendido? Yo soy tus ansias de matar ya no tienes por qué seguir luchando —Insistió.

—Te equivocas rotundamente —Entrecerré los ojos, dándole a entender que no me importaban sus palabras o el trasfondo de ellas—. Una de las razones de mi presencia en este sitio, es tal vez, Mark Sullivan. Pero en este instante él es lo que menos me interesa. Mi objetivo principal está claro, se llama Josh Sunderland y para él no tengo ninguna de las cosas que tú representas, al contrario él pasa a ser mi uno por ciento… amor… es tal vez lo más fuerte que me ata a este lugar ¿Cómo la ves?

—¿Josh Sunderland? —Repitió no esperando que él fuera mi causa más fuerte en este sitio—. Supongo que es valido para estos términos afines.

—Menos bla, bla, bla y más acción.

Con la espada en mis manos era hora de atacar a lo que se me viniera encima. El problema es que no sabía como utilizar esta cosa, porque definitivamente, como arma, no era de gran utilidad. No recordaba haber escuchado a ninguno de mis nobles instructores de esta travesía, hablar sobre esta espada. Así que opté por disparar, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría o cuantas balas gastaría. Lo único que sabía era que no podía matarla, ya que las balas corrientes le atravesaban la carne, la hacían retroceder levemente, pero nada más que eso. Su cabello era su arma más letal, parecían serpientes que clamaban por cazarme, sin mencionar sus arañazos, cada vez más violentos. Sus chillidos ensordecedores _«¿Qué voy a hacer? Tal vez ella tiene razón, tal vez mi ira supera mis ganas de encontrarme con Josh»._

—Es increíble que te des por vencida tan fácilmente —Escuché decir, pensé que había sido ella pero no, esa voz era masculina. Observé a la rápida unos de las mamparas de vidrio. En el mundo del 302 estaba Henry, de pie, apoyando sus manos en el cristal.

—Henry —Suspiré con alivio, mientras esquivaba el cabello asesino de mi yo malvada—. ¿Cómo pretendes que la venza? Es pura maldad.

—Si ella es pura maldad entonces tú eres pura bondad —Replicó con seguridad—. Y es más fuerte que todo el odio que pueda tener ella, ¿Qué acaso no amas a Josh? ¡Tienes que terminar con ella! Utiliza tu fuerza, tu verdadera fuerza.

—Pero ella… —Quise protestar pero Henry me interrumpió.

—¿Crees que la fuerza del odio te ha traído aquí? ¡No! Es Josh, es Eileen. Quieres salvarlos, por eso estas aquí. Estas luchando por aquellos que luchan por ti —Henry y sus arranques de filosofo—. Si estás dispuesta a vencerle, yo te ayudaré.

—Soy todo oídos, Dador de la Sabiduría —Asentí mientras el ojiverde me regalaba una de sus tantas sonrisas de: ¡Tú puedes!

—Escucha, la espada de la Obediencia sirve solamente cuando el espectro este contra el piso. Más con ella no puedes hacer. Ahora esta en tus manos tumbarla y clavarle la espada.

—Las balas no funcionan —Informé.

—Tienes que acribillarla, de algún modo caerá al piso, hacerle una zancadilla ¡Yo que sé! ¡Inventa un método! —Hasta parecía que Henry quería entrar a la batalla… _«Arrojarla al piso, se oye tan fácil ¿Pero cómo?»._

"_Se me da más el cuerpo a cuerpo que el disparo limpio"_

Eso era, el cuerpo a cuerpo, eso sí sabía como aplicarlo. Ingenié un plan, la espada estaba en unos de los rincones. Básicamente mi idea era arrástrala hasta ese sitio, tirarla al piso y clavarle la espada. Para ello fue necesario acercarme lo suficiente, la agarré del cabello con suma fuerza la atraje hasta una de las paredes y la estampe ahí. Cayó al suelo de boca, era mi oportunidad, pero ella tomó mi pie y me hizo caer. Arrastrándome como podía logre llegar con la espada, para entonces mi versión malvada hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie, cosa que hice más difícil al darle dos tiros en las manos para que perdiera el equilibrio. Una vez en el piso le di una patada en su cabeza para que se quedara en esa posición. Levanté la espada dispuesta a clavársela pero antes de que llevara a su abdomen ella la detuvo con las manos ejerciendo fuerza para evitar ser herida. Sin meditarlo demasiado bajé los brazos y ensarté la espada en medio de su cuerpo. Gimió herida, la sangre recorrió ese vestido verde. El vidrio del suelo se partía en un sonoro crujido y las ramificaciones aparecieron de inmediato. Me incorporé y me quedé un rato observándola, viendo como se convertía en una niña, la misma niña que Walter cargó en sus brazos anteriormente. De su boca fluyó sangre, una leve hebra. Volvió a ser como la recordaba, sosteniendo con una mano el filo de la espada, adolorida, moviendo levemente sus pies queriendo escapar de ese dolor.

Me arrodillé contra el piso, a su lado.

—E-Es hora de m-marchar —Musitó con cuidado—. L-Los niños b-buenos viven… eso quiere de-decir que el fondo t-tu corazón no e-es tan n-negro como el m-mío.

—No digas eso —Acaricié su infantil cara—. Somos la misma persona, somos Hal… Hayley… Quisiera que te quedaras.

—N-No podrá ser… —Tomó aire—. Y-Yo soy parte de t-tu pasado… p-pero cierto chico es p-parte de tu f-futuro… te lo m-mereces. Se fe-feliz.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola?

—Nunca es-estas sola Hayley —Cogió mi mano con delicadeza—. Re-Recuerda que lo que n-no te mata… te for-fortalece.

—No merezco vivir… —Apreté su mano más fuerte esta vez—. ¡No lo merezco!

—No d-digas estupideces, es más te-ten —Del pequeño bolsillo de su vestido sacó una llavecita y una hoja doblada, la tome con reticencia—. Le-Léela cuando salgas d-de aquí… ¡Debes irte ahora!

Comenzó a sonar un engranaje, por un momento creí que era el vidrio que seguía partiéndose pero me equivoqué. El techo se iba a venir encima de mí.

—¡CORRE! —Grito la pequeña a lo cual asentí, corriendo a la puerta y saliendo de ese lugar. La puerta quedó abierta, pude apreciar como el techo cayó sobre el suelo de vidrio, las laminas de cristal cayeron hacía un abismo sin fin a mi vista. Bajé la vista entristecida y miré mi palma, sobre ella descansaba la llave y esa hoja doblada. Desdoblé el papel y me dispuse a leer.

"_Order VII"  
_"_Los niños buenos viven"_

"_Sé lo que estas pensando, has perdido a alguien al cual amabas mucho, te has perdido a ti misma, tu tesoro más valioso en esta vida._

_Pero no te preocupes, no estas sola. Si estas leyendo esta carta significa que has logrado sobrevivir a la siete inclemencias de tu existencia. ¡Felicidades! No todo el mundo tiene la suerte, estoy consiente de que estas confundida, que tienes miedo, que quieres arrojarte al vacío oscuro, pero no dejaré que lo hagas, nunca._

_Siento que has hecho todo lo correcto, debes estar orgullosa de ti._

_Porque yo lo estoy de ti. Mi querida hija. La primera vez que te estreché entre mis brazos decidí que serías feliz el resto de tu vida._

_Pero al pasar los años, cuando me fuiste arrebatada, supe que tu felicidad no dependía de mi, dependía de ti. De tus actos, de tus errores, de tus aciertos, de tu pasado, de tu presente, para finalmente poder tener un mejor futuro._

_Todas las noches lloré y supliqué por ti. Me volví loca. Y cuando deje este mundo me aseguré de que Mark Sullivan jamás te encontrara._

_Creo que entre todos mis ruegos, alguien me escuchó. Josh Sunderland._

_No hace falta que te diga todo lo que pasa con ese chico. Has madurado, has crecido. Sabes lo que te conviene y lo que no._

_Esta de más decirte que eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida junto con Walter._

_Lamento no poder estar con ustedes físicamente, pero recuerda algo Hayley, porque sí, tu nombre es Hayley, no Haley. Una de mis maniobras para despistar a tu padre. En fin, lo que quiero que recuerdes es que te amo con el corazón, no dejes que las cosas te afecten. Despeja tu mente, piénsalo._

_Bueno, para terminar, quisiera decir que encuentres a tu "amigo" Josh._

_Para ello utiliza la llave ¿Qué crees que abre?_

_La UCI._

_Sarah Colleman."_

_«Mamá…»_ Sonreí, la UCI era mi siguiente parada.

* * *

Despertó. Al fin la pesadilla había acabado. Mejor dicho el efecto de la droga se esfumaba de su mente. Laura había dicho que se sentiría mejor con ese polvo "White Claudia", pero fue su peor pesadilla. Siempre procuró mantenerse alejado de todo eso. Pero aquello fue involuntario, aquella mujer jugó con su estado de delirio. La verdad no le hacía gracia haber tenido esos "sueñecitos".

En fin ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Había instrumental clínico, un monitor, una pantalla para radiografías. Y esa luz encima de él, un círculo metálico con nueve focos. Más camas y esos separadores con cortinas. El dorso de la mano izquierda le dolía. Había signos de haber usado un tipo de suero. Sus manos estaban atadas a los fierros de la cama con cuerdas que no dejarían que se fuera. Sus pies estaban libres pero de nada le servían. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, cuello polo y manga corta, un poco ceñida, remarcando su torso.

La grata luz del lugar, el cansancio de sus pesadillas le invitaban a dormir, pero sintió miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a ese mundo tan horrendo. Así que decidió mantenerse despierto, ideando en como soltar sus ataduras. Las jaloneó con fuerza pero estas no tenían la intención de soltarlo. No señor, se quedaría ahí por un buen rato.

* * *

—¿Zeth? —Avancé por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con la figura del peligris, parecía nervioso.

—Hayley —Me llamó por mi nuevo nombre, eso era extraño—. Tengo que decirte algo, y es muy importante que me escuches.

—Como quieras —Dije acercándome más, pero él retrocedió, entendí que no quería que me acercara—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Me duele en el alma lo que te voy a decir Guardián de la Luz —Bajó la vista avergonzado—. No todos me llaman Zeth… para algunos soy "El juez de la muerte".

—¿El juez de la muerte? —Repetí sin entender—. ¿Quiénes te dicen así?

—Hayley yo, yo soy el hombre que entró a tu casa esa noche en Lauren murió, yo la asesiné —Confesó en un tono bajo.

—¡Qué! —Algo dentro de mí dolió con fiereza—. ¡Por qué! Un segundo… el edificio de apartamentos…

—Que rápida deducción, sí, yo dejé a al Dador de la Sabiduría en ese estado, por mi culpa está muerto.

—¡Eres un…! —No terminé de dedicarle mi gran grosería, sino más bien lo tomé por el cuello de la playera y lo arrinconé contra una de las paredes—. ¡Has estado todo este tiempo jugando conmigo! ¡Por qué!

—Debía vigilar que llegaras aquí abajo —Continuó—. Lo siento mucho.

—¡Lo sientes! —Lo arrojé contra el suelo sacando el arma—. ¡Pues yo lo siento aún más!

—No puedes matarme —Dijo con la mirada clavada en mí—. Ya estoy muerto, además no querrás perder tiempo mientras Josh anhela tu ayuda, piénsalo bien.

—¿Por qué confiesas ahora? —Bajé el arma, observándolo con rencor—. ¡Responde!

—Nunca fui bueno guardando secretos —Se incorporó—. Al menos, te hice reír, hice de tu viaje un poco más ameno. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día. Perdón Hayley Sullivan…

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Nexus:  
**(1) La Bella Durmiente y el Príncipe, de Marco Denevi.

**N/A: **Este es tal ve el capítulo más largo que escrito en toda mi historia en FanFiction. O-O! No sé que decir. No tuve la necesidad de tener que separar más el capitulo, así que lo dejo en dos partes. Obviamente el siguiente capítulo es continuación de la Order's House, pero con otro nombre xD. Bueno, se me acaba la imaginación para mis notas finales.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, para ser el capítulo más largo que he escrito no sé como habrá quedado. Bueno, bueno, si no está bien lo mejoraré y si está bien entonces no le haré nada. Aunque definitivamente tendré que repasarle luego para arreglar algunas falencias.

Okay, no los fastidio más, siento mis notas esta desvariando, estoy tomando relajantes musculares así me tienen un poco adormilada,… no se rían de mi XDDD

Un beso a todos los que leen y dejan review ya sea para criticar, sugerir, felicitar, reclamar… y a los que no, también ^.^

**REP: Noviembre 17, 2012.**


	21. We meet again, Soul

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XXI – We meet again, Soul.**

* * *

Quizás era mejor no seguir confiando en nadie, por más ridículo y estúpido que éste parezca. Siempre me iba a suceder lo mismo.

Dejé que mi espalda se deslizara por la puerta de madera hasta quedar sentada en el sucio piso, abrazando mis piernas. La vista fijada en la puerta doble de metal de en frente. Apoyé mi cabeza de golpe sobre mis rodillas. _«Zeth… maldito, me las vas a pagar…»._ Alcé mi mano derecha hasta la cerradura electrónica de la puerta en la cual me encontraba ahora apoyada, todo para arrancar la nota que yacía pegada con cinta adhesiva. Una vez que la sentí enrollada en mis dedos, la arranqué con fuerza. Bajé la mano y por el rabillo del ojo la leí.

"_Maldita sea este reloj, ya se le agotó la batería nuevamente. Es increíble, sólo la había cambiado hace unos dos días. Creo que tiene un problema en el engranaje, no lo sé.  
__Me temo que tendré que llevárselo al señor Gregory, el de la tienda de relojes. Es un buen tipo, aunque algo trabajólico.  
__En fin este reloj de péndulo está viejo y no me sorprendería que me dijera que lo tirara a la basura, mas no puedo esperar.  
__Supongo, que podré vivir sin él. Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, algo me ata a este objeto. Es algo más fuerte que yo, como si me retuviera a tenerlo.  
__Creo que no haré nada con él. Sólo lo dejaré ahí… Las ruedas del tiempo se han detenido, formando una extraña, misteriosa y tenebrosa clave._

_Joseph Schreiber"_

_«¿Joseph Schreiber? Sé que lo he escuchado antes ¿De Henry o de Walter? ¿O de ambos?»_

"Aparte de eso, las notas rojas llegaban con más frecuencia a mi apartamento, eran de un tal Joseph Schreiber, vivió en el apartamento trescientos dos antes que yo, también era una de las víctimas, la quince uno veintiuno" (1)

"El siguiente… ese sí me caía gordo, por buscar la quinta pata al gato, por quererme encontrar… Joseph Schreiber, desesperanza, no te diré dónde y cómo lo asesiné, no quiero que vomites aquí, lo que sí te diré es que era un periodista muy activo, un metiche, un trozo de papel rojo… lo último que quedo de él" (2)

Ya lo recordaba, ese tal Schreiber, era el ex propietario de mi actual apartamento. En fin, qué demonios tenía que ver él con un reloj y ese teclado electrónico de la puerta. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a Henry, pero no le había visto desde el "Order VII". Supongo que este acertijo tendría que resolverlo con el poco ánimo que me quedaba. Porque tenía que confesar que todo lo ocurrido me tenía con la autoestima por los suelos, y sinceramente dudaba si continuar o no con esta travesía.

Sentí una ligera brisa, moviendo mis cabellos levemente. Levanté la cabeza, sólo para entornar mis pupilas hasta la puerta. Lo hubiera jurado, sentí la presencia de alguien más en este pasillo aparte de mí _«Demonios… estoy teniendo visiones»_. Con pereza me puse pie, ya no podía estar holgazaneando de esa manera. Estiré cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Tenía que aprovechar mi segundo aire. Okay… a trabajar.

Aquella cerradura electrónica no iba a fundir mis neuronas ¡No, señor! Volví a releer la nota, buscando algo, una pista, una clave, un segundo ¿Clave?

"_(…) Las ruedas del tiempo se han detenido, formando una extraña, misteriosa y tenebrosa clave"_

_«¿Tenebrosa clave?… Vamos piensa Hayley, hace uno de tus razonamientos dementes que siempre funcionan. Una clave… una clave… reloj… Schreiber… reloj… detenido… reloj… 302… Schreiber… 302… reloj… Un reloj detenido en el 302» _Como un haz de luz, vino una idea a mí. El reloj detenido en mi apartamento era el único que había. El de la sala. Si mi información era verídica, cuando Schreiber murió, Henry se apropió de algunas de sus cosas, como aquel reloj, el cual estaba detenido, siempre lo estuvo ahora que lo pienso. Cuando llegué a vivir ahí no me fije, pero si lo medito detenidamente, jamás lo vi funcionar. Ahora la incógnita era recordar cuál era la hora que marcaba al momento de detenerse. Hice memoria, un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que se me hacía difícil vislumbrar cuál de todas las combinaciones existentes podría funcionar con esta cerradura. _«Tranquila Hayley, despeja tu mente… sé que la vi… pero cuál… 10:… 10:0… 10:06… ¡Eso es!»_

Con la vista dispuesta en el teclado me dispuse a ingresar la serie de números que había recordado.

1006.

Cada tecla sonaba con un pitido leve, hasta ingresar las cuatro cifras, cuando se oyó un pitido más largo, seguido del cerrojo activarse. La puerta se abrió lentamente. El pasillo estaba oscuro y frío, necesario encender la linterna, cosa que hice casi sin pensarlo, al mismo tiempo que cargaba la pistola, en caso de emergencia. Antes de proseguir, revisé el mapa, aprendiéndome esa zona de memoria, cada puerta, cada pasillo.

Ese corredor en particular sólo tenía cuatro puertas, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Las de la izquierda pertenecían a Infirmary y UCI, respectivamente, mientras que las de la derecha eran Female Dorm y Male Dorm. Obviamente, antes de cualquier otra, avancé hasta la puerta del final. Con la llave y el nerviosismo en mis manos, la metí en la cerradura, otro chasquido y ésta cedió, mi corazón se aceleró al extremo de hacer la falta de oxígeno algo inminente, me sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón mundial. Estaba a sólo pasos de encontrarme con una, si es que no era la única, persona la cual no me había traicionado, hablando en todas las formas.

A simple vista, era una UCI común y corriente, como todas. Camillas vacías a ambos lados de las paredes, separadas con aquellas cortinas plásticas celestes. Y un olor a desinfectante y a alcohol medicinal por doquier. Al parecer este era el único lugar en todo el edificio que escapaba de la suciedad y ese hedor desagradable hasta para las ratas.

Me adentré sin hacer ruido, la tenue luz de los tubos fluorescentes daba una imagen escalofriante, como si en realidad estuviera en un sueño, más que en la realidad. Me detuve cuando escuché unos quejidos, despacio, casi imperceptibles, pero quejidos después de todo. Podía ser Josh como podía ser otra "cosa". Y entonces recordé que llegué hasta aquí siendo impulsiva y no pensando en las veinte mil opciones que podían significar las cosas. A seguir adelante. Con el arma en mano, revisé cada camilla hasta la última.

Ahí en medio de esa "acogedora" cama, estaba Josh. Sus manos atadas a las barreras de la cama con algo similar a una cuerda negra. Parecía dormido, pero su cabeza se giraba violentamente en ambas direcciones. Le castañeaban los dientes, a lo mejor tenía frío, pero la pequeña capa de sudor en su frente me hacía dudarlo. Guardé el arma y me acerqué preocupada hasta él. Lentamente toqué su rostro, para detener, de cierto modo, su violenta reacción.

—Josh… ¡Josh! —Llamé golpeando suavemente su mejilla—. ¡Josh, despierta!

Él seguía sin abrir los ojos, ni con intenciones de hacerlo. Mis ojos se fueron a parar en la mesa llena de medicamentos y objetos clínicos. Pero algo me hizo reparar en el frasco que resaltaba entre todos. Estaba semi abierto y con todas las evidencias de haber sido utilizado recientemente. Lo tomé y traté de buscarle el nombre, pero nada, no estaba rotulado por ningún sitio. El polvo blanco me hizo sospechar de algún tipo de droga. Tal vez eso era lo que mantenía a Josh en ese estado.

—Josh, escúchame, por favor abre los ojos —Intenté nuevamente, al menos ya estaba más tranquilo. El estado febril en el que se encontraba podía ser perjudicial para aquella enfermedad extraña que padecía—. ¡Josh!

Dio un quejido un poco más alto que lo anteriores, al parecer la pesadilla acababa, al fin, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Josh comenzó a abrir los parpados, abrumado por la luz, volvió a cerrarlos. Hasta que poco a poco fue despertando. Mientras tanto yo me dediqué a cortar las cuerdas con un bisturí cercano. Sus muñecas quedaron de un color rojo pálido, al parecer estuvo forcejeando con las amarras anteriormente. Una vez libre tomé su rostro. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, claramente estaba desorientado. Jadeaba y se esforzaba por articular palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca.

—Tranquilo —Musité cerca de él para que me oyera, pasando una mano por su cabello húmedo—. Vas a estar bien.

—N-No te vayas… —Susurró con un hilo de voz y se aferró a mi mano.

—No me iré —Besé su frente para calmarlo un poco, necesitaba agua o algo para beber. Me despojé de su mano, aunque él haya protestado con un simple "No" pero no tenía alternativa. Debía buscar algo que le refrescara. Fui al grifo de agua, tomando un vaso cercano lo llené con aquel líquido incoloro e insípido, pero antes de dárselo, lo probé para evitar futuras eventualidades.

Después de pasar por mi aprobación se lo día a beber. Él acepto mi refrescante oferta sin chistar, hasta me pareció que quería más.

—¿Estás mejor? —Pregunté una vez que lo vi un poco más estable.

—Creo que sí —Contestó lacónicamente.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado —Dije con alivio más que evidente—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

—Laura… —Masculló—. Esa droga, White Claudia… tuve muchas pesadillas.

—¿White Claudia? —Repetí clavando mis ojos en aquel frasco medianamente polarizado—. ¿Por qué te drogó?

—Dijo que me relajaría, la verdad no lo sé con exactitud —Nuevamente alcanzó mi mano—. Gracias Haley…

—No —Silencié con ternura—. Ya no es Haley, llámame Hayley, por favor. Haley ha muerto para muchos. Han pasado cosas que ni te imaginas, cosas que han hecho que todo cambie…

—¿Para bien o para mal? —Josh se incorporó quedando sentado en medio de la cama.

—Para bien —Dije, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí. No era desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, uno que me alentaba a seguir adelante. Miré a Josh a los ojos, me gustaba hacerlo, porque así demostraba algo que no era normal en mí. Mostraba mi alma, mis verdaderos sentimientos, por eso nunca miraba a las personas a la cara y si lo hacía era por dos o tres segundos. Ya que al hacerlo sentía que robaban algo de mi esencia. Y ahora, al estar observando fijamente a aquel chico, me hacía sentir segura. Puedo hacer esto y todo lo que me proponga, mientras Josh este a mi lado.

Sin que él pudiera prevenirlo, me lancé sobre sus brazos, abrazándole con toda la fuerza que tenía, recibiendo el mismo gesto devuelta. Hubiera pagado millones para que ese abrazo hubiera durado un poco más, y es que era desgarrador separarse de ese cálido lazo. Luego de unos minutos que me parecieron segundos nos separamos.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Eileen —Susurré mientras tomaba la ropa que estaba en una silla.

—Bien ¿Hayley? —Me di la vuelta para mirarle—. ¿Tú…? ¿Tú sabes lo que sucedió con… con Henry?

Inhalé profundamente.

—Sí. Pero créeme que él… él está bien.

—Comprendo —Asintió con la cabeza mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

En el intertanto, me dediqué a hurguetear en los cajones en busca de elementos que me fueran de utilidad para atender mis heridas. Pero por sobre todas, aquella que estaba en mi hombro, dolía como ninguna otra, sólo rogaba para que no se infectara; Horrendos relatos sobre la gangrena. Una vez desinfectada y vendada agarre las dos botellitas que encontré en un botiquín.

—Estoy listo —Sentí la mano de Josh sobre mi hombro, giré con una sonrisa ofreciéndole una botellita en la mano, la tomó con extrañeza—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago con esto?

—Bébetelo —Dudé unos momentos en explicarle o no, pero ante su rostro de interrogación, me decidí por el sí—. Es energética, te hará bien mientras encontramos un lugar seguro.

—En ese caso, gracias —Viró en rostro tosiendo un poco, bajé la vista, sabiendo que esto, aunque fuera a punta de costumbre, sería algo que iba a suceder a no ser que encontrara la cura para aquel tormento—. Lo lamento.

—No es tu culpa —Animé bebiendo aquella bebida, dos segundos después Josh imitaba mi accionar. El frasco se vació lentamente hasta no quedar rastro de que alguna vez hubo un líquido en su interior. Dejé el frasco encima de la mesa junto con algunos archivos—. ¿Cómo está eso de "Joshua Sunderland"?

—Ah… ya te enteraste —Sonrió bebiendo el último resto de su bebida—. Verás, ese es mi nombre real, pero todos me llaman Josh y Joshua sólo me dice así mi abuelo… y es cuando está furioso.

—En todo caso, me gusta más… Josh…

—Y a mí me gusta más… Hayley —Sonrió, alejándose de ahí, buscando algo detrás de la cama—. En mis últimos momentos de lucidez, pude ver esto…

Miré curiosa, hasta que Josh obtuvo lo que quería, una escopeta recortada, de gran alcance. No era una experta en armas, pero, mis conocimientos, gracias a Internet y malas películas, podían confirmar que aquella arma haría saltar los sesos de alguien con un solo tiro.

—Después dicen que yo soy una asesina sicópata —Revisé mis bolsillos hasta dar con el pedazo de papel, aquella carta que James quería—. Ten…

—¿Para mí? —Se extrañó al parecer.

—Sí, es bueno debe ser importante porque James lo quería…

—James —Interrumpió al instante que dije el nombre de su padre.

—Eh… sí. De hecho le di un golpe en la cara por culpa de ese papelito —Me crucé de brazos recordando aquel memorable suceso.

—¿Un golpe? —Sonrió—. ¿Te aseguraste que le doliera?

Reí junto con él.

—Pues… si no le dolió físicamente al menos fue un golpe en su orgullo.

—Eso es excelente —Tomó el sobre y comenzó a rasgar la parte superior, cogiendo la hoja doblada del interior—. ¡Ah!

Soltó de inmediato las blancas hojas que bailaron gracias al roce del aire. Se tomó las sienes con dolor y aquella tos regresó. Lo abracé para que no cayera al piso mientras lo guiaba a la cama para que se sentara y respirara un poco.

—Tal vez esto fue muy rápido —Murmuré—. Estás demasiado débil como para ponerte de pie.

—Estoy bien… —Mintió para que le dejara en paz.

—¡No, no lo estas! —Espeté con enojo—. Me preocupas, ni siquiera sé qué tienes.

—Pero…

—¡Joshua Sunderland! —Exclamé, su tos se detuvo y sus ojos me encararon con una mueca de burla—. ¿Qué?

—Un poco de arrugas y cabello blanco y serás igual a mi abuelo —Opinó a lo cual bufé molesta, claro ante su sonrisa—. Ya, lo siento, mejor mírame soy un pobre anciano desahuciado ¿Podrá la hermosa damisela leer la carta?

—Sólo porque me llamaste "hermosa damisela" —Volví al suelo a tomar la nota y la leí para mí primero.

"_En mis sueños sin descanso, veo esa ciudad.  
__Silent Hill…"_

Guardé silencio durante toda la lectura de la misiva, fue tormentoso para mí.

—¿Y? —Josh quería saber y yo prácticamente tenía tres segundos para inventar una mentira o decirle la verdad, pero la verdad era dura y dolorosa, y la mentira era esporádicamente buena, pero al final era destructiva—. Tierra a Hayley ¿Hay alguien?

—Es una carta —Inicié—. De tu madre, para tu padre; Pero es… postmortem.

—Da igual… —Suspiró fatigado, afirmé en silencio, no muy convencida del tema, pero en fin, al mal paso darle prisa.

Con la hoja, un tanto arrugada me dispuse a leerla. Era una lectura algo sentimental, me pregunto por qué James la querría, tal vez no quería causarle daño a su hijo, pero si ese era su objetivo, pudo haberme dicho lo que contenía este papel. Se hubiera evitado muchos problemas. Además, si él no quería que Josh leyera esta carta debió guardarla, pero en ese caso ¿Quién demonios quiso que esta carta llegara a las manos de Josh? Cuando finalicé la lectura, no supe qué más decir, y si es que se pudiera decir algo en estos casos.

—Tal vez así es mejor —Farfullé ¿Una palabra de aliento? Quizás era demasiado pronto para decir algo. No podría opinar sobre el tema. De seguro Josh pensó que fue, esta vez, muchos más lejos aquel balde de fría agua. Su rostro era inexpresivo, casi como un maniquí el cual pasa inadvertido. No tristeza, no lágrimas, no odio. Su cara pareció indemne a aquel puñal de palabras dedicadas con amor a una persona que no lo merecía. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ambos, si las adversidades de la vida no fueran tan crueles. Si la muerte pasara a ser un simple protocolo, un papeleo el cual terminas y te vas, una transición.

Tal vez esta carta era un simple cheque en blanco que rogaba ser llenado por sangre y aborrecimiento. Quizás iba más allá de lo que alguien pudiera soportar, tal vez ya no le importaba. Podría ser que Josh ya haya decidido por un accionar, y puede que, no sea el correcto. Pero "Así es mejor" ¿No?

—¿Sabes? —Empezó con seguridad—. Cuando estaba encerrado, pensando, siento que encontré la respuesta a muchas de mis interrogantes. Como a la nunca bien ponderada pregunta "¿Por qué a mí?" Me aferré a una repuesta lógica, pero entonces caí en cuenta de que esto escapaba a las leyes físicas. Fue ahí donde fabriqué la respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es? —Consulté creyendo que Josh se había vuelto, de alguna manera, demente.

—Porque nosotros hemos sido elegidos, consciente o inconscientemente, nuestras acciones nos han hecho converger en un punto. Este pueblo. Si lo piensas, todo nos liga a él, nuestro pasado como nuestros padres, nuestro presente, el hecho de que en este momento queramos salir de aquí, y no me sorprendería que en un futuro, esto mismo signifique la muerte para alguno de los dos. Por eso nos sucede a nosotros, porque lo queramos o no, porque sea cual sea el camino que tomemos, nos llevara a nuestro destino, el cual está destinado, como quien dice, todos los caminos llevan a Roma —Finalizó para luego ponerse de pie—. No obstante, de nosotros depende, el tiempo y el lugar donde dejaremos de existir y por qué. Nosotros elegiremos el sitio y la hora de nuestra rendición.

—Creo que tienes razón —Avancé hasta la puerta de salida con media sonrisa en el rostro. No podemos escapar del destino, pero siempre y podemos cambiarlo—. Después de todo, la luz no se ha extinguido, por tanto las sombras como nosotros seguiremos existiendo, hasta que no haya más luz.

Salimos de ahí, como si todos aquellos sucesos nos alentaran a no darnos por vencidos, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el verdadero juego iniciase. Por el momento, dejaríamos a los demás que se lamentaran por todo aquello que han hecho y no han podido solucionar.

Ese era, quizás, el consuelo más grato que podíamos ostentar. El triunfo sobre nuestras personas, porque debíamos admitir que los únicos que suelen arruinarnos en nuestra vida, somos nosotros mismos, con nuestras inseguridades y temores. Este era tal vez el momento para mirar este "mundo" con una altura de mira más objetiva, quizás este mundo sí era "el paraíso".

Una vez, de vuelta en el pasillo, tendríamos que revisar cada una de las habitaciones que quedaron sin inspección. Mostré el mapa para dividir las zonas. Josh revisaría el Male Dorm y aquel pasillo que conectaba con ese cuarto, donde existían seis celdas, tres llamadas con la letra "S" y las restantes con la letra "I". Yo en cambio, echaría un vistazo en Infirmary y Female Dorm. Repartidas las habitaciones avanzamos cada uno por su lado.

Me aventuré primero a Female Dorm, dentro las camas estaban ensangrentadas y ninguna escapaba al desorden. Recogí allí algunas balas para pistola y baterías para la linterna, la cual desde hace un rato comenzó a titilar, señal única de que la batería se agotaba. Más allá, al fondo del cuarto encontré algo muy singular. Era la cama de una niña, lo deduje por el cobertor color rosa y la infinidad de muñecos de felpa. Cogí el diario que estaba sobre la mesa. Sabía que hurgar en el diario de una mujer era algo que no se hacía, por cuestiones de códigos entre nuestro género. Pero daba igual, de todos modos, la dueña jamás se enteraría de nada. Abrí el librito y de inmediato saltaron fotografías instantáneas, las cuales recogí con intención de guardarlas hasta que vi a Henry en una de ellas. Henry con una túnica negra entremedio de un tumulto de personas _«¿Qué rayos?» _Miré el reverso de la foto, encontrándome con un nombre y un número.

"_El Dador de la Sabiduría"  
_"_128"_

Dejé el diario a su suerte sobre la cama, aquellas imágenes estaban muy interesantes. La siguiente era Eileen con la misma vestimenta, se notaban que aquellas capturas era rápidas y muy escondidas, ninguna de las personas fotografiadas pareció darse cuenta del fotógrafo.

"_La madre renacida"  
_"_114"_

Una más. Zeth como siempre lo vi vestido aunque esta vez llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo algo deshecha.

"_El Juez de la Muerte"  
_"_103"_

Otras fotografías no menos importantes, mostraban a Laura, a James, Mark, entre otros personajes que estaban más que muertos, como Ara Landsberg y el deán Smithson. No había duda, ESTO era "La Orden", aquel culto demente que quiso todo esto. Lo que me intrigaba era el hecho de que aquellos números fuesen el número de la habitación del primer piso. A la 128 había ingresado, un minuto, Henry habitaba el 128, eso explica por qué en el Order VI estaba él. Por otra parte estaba el 114 y "La madre renacida". Me preguntaba sí, cabría la posibilidad de que Eileen estuviera en ese cuarto. Era lo más probable. Si ese fuera el caso, me explicaría muchas cosas. Sin nada más que hacer allí me dirigí hasta Infirmary. Como esperaba había camillas y estantes repletos de frascos con pastillas, líquidos y claro, ese polvo blanco del cual trataba de mantenerme alejada. Lo que me llamó la atención fue un cuarto anexo, pequeño y el cual no aparecía en el mapa. Al parecer era un cuarto de algún guardia. Encontré una especie de intercomunicadores. Feliz por aquel hallazgo me di la vuelta para retornar mis pasos, hasta que me topé con Josh.

—Rayos, me espantaste —Dije con la mano en el pecho.

—Debo de estar terrible entonces —Sonrió—. ¿Qué encontraste?

—Unos intercomunicadores —Señalé con la mano—. No funcionan pero, las baterías sirven.

—Que bien, acabo de encontrar esta linterna, había un guardia con un traje extraño. Aquellos que estuvieron en aquel túnel cuando nos encontramos con tu padre.

—Genial. Oh y encontré esto —Le mostré las fotografías y le indiqué el número—. Creo que el número significa unos cuartos que están en el primer piso.

—¿Primer piso?

—Este es un sótano —Guardé las fotos nuevamente y buscamos la habitación 114 en el mapa. Efectivamente estaba en la cuarta hilera de habitaciones—. Tenemos que subir.

Salimos al pasillo con precaución hasta las escaleras. Por la cara que puso Josh, al pasar sin prestar atención por el ascensor, supuse que era mejor explicarle.

—Hace mucho ruido —Comenté escuetamente. Ya en la primera planta. Evitando algunos guardias, que de pronto les dio por hacer vigilancia en la zona, avanzamos hasta el cuarto 114.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero gracias al descargo de tenciones por parte de Josh, el cual a patadas logró derribar la mentada puerta, pudimos ingresar. A simple vista no había nadie, hasta que nuestra vista se posó en una especie de baúl al pie de la cama.

—A la de tres —Dije—. Uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Alzamos la tapa de madera, adentro, casi en posición fetal estaba Eileen. Atada de pies y manos y una cinta adhesiva en la boca. Le molestaba un poco la luz, quizás cuánto tiempo paso metida en ese sitio. Tomé la cinta y la jalé rápidamente.

—Auch… —Se quejó con dolor—. No eres suave.

—Ya quisieras que lo fuera —Dije con media sonrisa, ayudándola a desatarse. Cuando estuvo libre, estiró sus dormidos músculos.

—Gracias, creí que moriría ahí —Agradeció recuperando el aire—. Y también me alegra que ustedes estén bien, al menos ustedes lo están.

—Siento mucho lo de Henry —Deduje de inmediato que se refería a él, por el tono de su voz, entristecido y apagado.

—Pasamos de ser cinco a ser sólo tres.

—Sí, así es… —Agregué como último, luego de eso un silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Ya no había nada más que decir sobre el tema, nada al menos que sirviera para alivianar el peso sobre nuestros corazones.

La pérdida de un ser querido era quizás el dolor más grande que pudiéramos vivir. Saber que nunca más le verás, que al pasar los años el recuerdo de sus rostros, de sus acciones, de sus consejos, se irán borrando de nuestra mente, se harán cada vez más difusos e irreconocibles. Que aunque no lo queramos, desaparecerán. Tal vez yo no he vivido eso en carne propia. Ver morir a tus seres queridos de manera directa. Sí, Walter y mamá estaban muertos pero jamás estuve en el momento mismo de su muerte. No como Eileen. Pero siento, con el dolor de mi alma, que tal vez lo sufriré pronto.

No quiero, pero no se trata de lo que yo quiera. Miro a Josh, él es tal vez la única razón de mi luchar. Ya ni siquiera importaba tanto la venganza.

—Eileen ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Caminé hacia el tocador del cuarto, mirando mí reflejo en el espejo, la veo asentir en silencio—. ¿Por qué tú y Henry tenían habitaciones en este sitio?

—¿Qué? —Alza la vista, al igual que Josh, los dos sorprendidos, no esperaban que sacara a relucir este tema en este momento—. ¿Cómo has…?

—Da igual cómo me enteré —La encaré con decisión—. Sólo quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber por qué están aquí, por qué nos encontramos, por qué nuestros caminos estaban unidos. Porque ya no me creo el cuento del apartamento, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Supuse que en algún momento lo preguntarías —Suspiró, mirando la luz de la lámpara—. Henry creyó que sería buena idea, pero erró. No quería que nadie más pasara por lo que él pasó, quiso detener el poder del Culto, pero terminó como muchos otros que lo intentaron antes.

—No creo… —Intervino Josh—. Que sea el mejor momento para discutir esto. Realmente no creo que haya nada que discutir. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—Puede que tengas razón —Dije sin ganas de tener una "batalla" con Eileen.

—Bien, por cierto Haley ¿Has conseguido juntar las dos partes del medallón? —Preguntó la castaña, cambiando el tema.

—Sí y te rogaría que me llamaras Hayley, si no te importa —Contesté, mostrando el medallón.

—Claro que no. Volviendo al medallón, escuché decir a Mark que Zeth te lo había quitado —Continuó—. De hecho se lo vi entregándoselo.

Reí con inocencia.

—No te preocupes Eileen, por suerte, heredé la inteligencia de mi madre. Verás cuando estábamos en el apartamento Zeth dijo que tenía un medallón idéntico al mío, la diferencia es que el de él era de utilería. Entonces se me ocurrió la genial idea de cambiarlo, pero como Zeth es un poco despistado no se dio cuenta de que al final, el medallón original me lo quedé yo y él tiene el de fantasía. Claro que él sigue pensando que le di el original.

—Vaya… —Sonrió—. No esperaba eso, en fin, Henry dejó unas lecturas sobre el medallón, creo que mereces leerlas.

Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y extrajo un cuaderno de anotaciones. Me lo extendió, abierto en la página que quería que leyera.

"_El Heraldo de la Vigilancia"  
_"_Poderoso medallón, cuyo poder es aún un misterio._

_Se dice que su aparición fue en el 1689 d.c cuando una misteriosa mujer juró haber visto a Dios con el poder del medallón. Claro que esto aún no ha sido comprobado. Es imponente la cantidad de símbolos antiguos que podemos encontrar en el este medallón, así como lo es descifrarlos._

_Pareciera a simple vista que es un conjunto de garabatos sin coherencia alguna. Al menos para nosotros. Cuyo lenguaje de símbolos es muy diferentes a la de las antiguas tribus pioneras de América, Europea o Asía._

_Aunque el medallón deja demasiadas intrigas, claro, los símbolos, por muy complicado que parezcan, puede que, de verdad estén diciendo algo relacionado con un "Dios" terrenal o celestial. Lo que discierne con algunos estudiados en el tema. En sí, la cantidad de símbolos no es mucha, más bien se repiten, lo que hace el texto más enredado, pero no lo es. El punto está en saber de qué tipo son los símbolos, porque en sí, pueden pertenecer a cualquier tradición: Numérica, latina, mágica, heráldica, siglica, griega, alquímica, angélica, astronómica, etc. Cabe rescatar, además, que provienen de idiomas y culturas muy distantes entre sí, sin hacer gala del periodo cronológico de cada una._

_Viendo este heraldo, desde un punto de vista celestial, deja bastante que desear. Si intentáramos traducir el lenguaje simbólico, tendríamos que remontarnos a Grecia, ya que la mayoría de estos jeroglíficos pareciera ser semejante a la escritura de esa civilización. Aunque, elementos como, letras griegas invertidas hacen difícil saber si verdaderamente pertenece a este pueblo o son simplemente escritos barbáricos._

_Lo único que se impone en esta circunferencia, cuyo material también es incierto (Fuentes indican que su color brillante y dorado hacen referencia al oro, pero no se ha comprobado aún), en el inminente ojo grabado en el centro de esta, cuya pupila es un remolino, como si fuera un ventilador, cuyas aspas son de color negro. Lo que confunde más nuestras investigaciones es el otro ojo en el superior de la circunferencia. No tiene nada en común y extraordinario, lo que deja un sabor agridulce en nuestras averiguaciones. Asimismo la balanza rustica de platos, hace referencia al equilibrio, así como el equilibrio natural. Lo que nos intriga aún más son los símbolos centrales de la izquierda y el inferior, cuyo significado pareciera ser ninguno por el momento."_

Pase las hojas, leyendo lo mismo, que no se podía descifrar, muchos nombres antiguos, matemáticos, filósofos, etc. Hasta que creí haber encontrado algo interesante.

"_Heraldo de la Vigilancia, Guardián de la Luz y Soul"_

_Ligado estrechamente con el Heraldo de la Vigilancia está el Guardián de la Luz. Una persona, dícese mortal, cuya misión en la Tierra es poder controlar de manera esporádica el Heraldo de la Vigilancia. Más bien, su formación esta cohesionado con el poder de "renacer" al Dios de Silent Hill. Claro que, esta "persona" más el Heraldo de la Vigilancia no son nada sino tienen consigo a "Soul", un artefacto extraño y antiguo, parecido a un reloj de arena. Pero en vez de arena, su contenido, se dice, es sangre._

_Sangre, que según la leyenda, perteneció a la mujer sacrificada por ver al "Dios". Se consideró a esta mujer como un milagro carnal, cuya sangre debía ser venerada por todos los siglos y todas las razas._

_La verdad sobre esto, es que la sangre del Guardián de la Luz, es la misma que la de esta mujer. Por tanto, en resumidas cuentas. El sacrificio del Guardián de la Luz es un hecho._

_Es un acto simple. La leyenda dice que el sacerdote deberá llevar el Heraldo de la Vigilancia, sobre él derramado la sangre del Guardián de la Luz, y una vez que invierta el reloj "Soul", la ruedas del tiempo correrán en contra del Guardián de la Luz, una vez que la sangre en la copa superior caiga toda; El Guardián de la Luz, caerá en un trance místico momento en que la Daga de Sacrificio atravesará su cuerpo."_

_«Súper…»_ Alcé las cejas, dejando ver que poco me importaban esas palabras o su significado.

—Demonios… —Arrojé el cuaderno encima de la cama doble.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Eileen con precaución, quizás en el fondo, sí le importaba.

—No, nada de qué preocuparse —Respondí, pensativa—. Es sólo que las cosas se complicaron.

—¿En qué sentido? —Josh, que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen, alzó la voz, tomando el cuaderno y leyendo el fragmento del texto.

—Necesito encontrar a "Soul" —Contesté a sabiendas que ellos se negarían.

—Por supuesto que no —Saltó mi algo más que amigo—. ¿Estás loca? Tienes el medallón y si encuentras a Soul y vas donde Mark él te matara.

—No tengo alternativa —Insistí en mi idea—. Tengo que encontrar ese artefacto.

—Creo que Josh tiene razón, tu otra alternativa es enfrentarte a tu padre sin ese elemento —Contribuyó Eileen, apoyando al castaño—. Quizás no sea muy prudente llevar algo que es sinónimo de "Tu muerte" ¿No crees?

—Ustedes no entienden, si no obtengo ese objeto, nada de lo que he hecho resultará ¿Es que no lo ven? —Pregunté como si fuera algo obvio—. Quiero que Mark piense que tiene el medallón, que se supone es el verdadero para él, en sus manos. Pero la verdad es que no lo tiene, quiero desenmascararlo, vencerle en su propio juego. Él cree que me tiene en sus manos, sólo le falta "Soul" para iniciar el sacrificio, claro y yo también. Por eso es que se lo llevaré, le llevaré a Soul, dejaré que derrame mi sangre y para cuando él se dé cuenta de que el medallón que Zeth le dio es falso, habré descubierto como vencerle.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —Josh me tomó del brazo con firmeza, observando con detenimiento, quizás intuía algo.

—Lo sé —Susurré—. ¿Crees que no lo había pensado? Por supuesto que sí, esto no se trata de mí, sino de ustedes, quiero que vivan, que salgan ilesos de todo esto y si yo muero no importará, ustedes estarán bien.

—¡Qué no importará! ¡Que poco te valoras! ¡Que poco valoras lo que siento por ti! —Espetó Josh, con angustia.

—¡No se trata de eso! —Contradije—. Quiero verte feliz, ¡Yo te arrastré a esto, es mi deber sacarte de aquí! ¡Demonios, entiéndeme!

—¡Hey, chicos basta! —Se interpuso Eileen—. Nadie más va a morir, grábense eso en la cabeza. Nadie más, por el amor de Dios, tranquilícese.

—Lo siento —Me disculpé desviando la mirada, a cambio obtuve un abrazo apretado de mi "novio" —. Josh…

—No vuelvas a decirlo, por favor —Suplicó—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, me aterra perderte. Te has convertido en la persona más especial de toda mi vida, no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. Y si te vas, tendrás que perdonarme, pero me iré contigo.

—Ni lo digas —Contesté.

—¡Tenemos visitas! —Exclamó la castaña, miramos a la puerta aún abrazados. Ahí en el umbral estaba de pie, Laura.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? —Traté de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero me fue imposible por Josh—. Pero…

—No vine por gusto —Informó—. La verdad, sólo vine a traerte un recado Josh.

—Paloma mensajera, insisto —Respondió el aludido—. Deberías cambiarte el nombre.

—Intenté ayudarte —Musitó a lo que Josh y yo soltamos una risita—. Pero te negaste y es que tal vez no puedo ir contra tu destino. Josh, tu padre te está esperando en la segunda planta, debes ir ahí rápido.

—¿Qué? —Lentamente los brazos de Josh fueron soltándome del agarre, observando a Laura, aunque no creo que realmente fuera a ella, me pareció más que intentaba descifrar las intenciones de James—. No entiendo para qué.

—Quiere dejar en claro todo lo que ha ocurrido —Dijo antes de que, como llamado por la emoción, Josh saliera frenético al segundo piso.

—¡Josh, espera! —Quise detenerlo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, además Laura se interpuso delante de la puerta.

—Déjalo ir…

—¡Quítate de mí vista antes de que llene tu cabeza de plomo! —Amenacé con la pistola entre sus cejas, hasta que sentí la mano de Eileen obligándome a bajar el arma. La miré con el ceño fruncido y aire critico—. Qué…

—Yo me encargo de ella, tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver —Dijo con una sonrisa—. Mejor ve y busca a Soul.

—Soul… —Se entrometió la rubia—. La última vez que lo vi estaba en la Iglesia en el sótano, necesitaras esto.

Lanzó algo lo cual atrape al vuelo, era una llave, y dedicándole una última mirada a ambas me marché.

—Nos vemos Eileen…

El tiempo era crucial. Crucé los vastos pasillos con rumbo a la iglesia. Mientras más rápido encontrara ese artefacto, más tiempo tenía para encontrarme con Josh en la segunda planta. Bajé por las escaleras golpeando a cada guardia que se me puso en frente con un bate de beisball que encontré tirado en el suelo. Una vez en la puerta de Iglesia sólo bastó con introducir la llave y girar el cerrojo. La puerta cedió y de inmediato ingresé.

Como lo supuse la Iglesia no era muy distinta a las otras que había visto antes. Si no fuera por esa fantasmal luz que ingresaba por el gran vitral del fondo, con la imagen de una mujer, aquella mujer, recordaba su nombre "Alessa".

Un altar al fondo, cirios apagados y un reloj "de arena" en el centro. Era extremadamente cálida aquella iglesia, aquella luz, parecía estar en pleno verano, era extraño que yo me sintiera así en un lugar como este. Me recordaba cuando Lauren y yo íbamos a pasar nuestras vacaciones a una playa, y nos sentábamos a ver las puestas de sol en el crepúsculo, sentadas en medio de la arena, en silencio, el sonido del agua y nada más. Contemplando aquel vitral con aquella hermosa mujer.

—¿En qué piensas? —Escuché una voz, grave, casi de ultratumba.

—En que quiero ir a la playa, Ashfield es muy aburrido —Contesté sin mirar a mi hermano, quien, al parecer también observaba a "Alessa".

—No es para tanto —Otra voz, pero está en mi lado derecho—. Cuando te acostumbras puede ser divertido.

Sonreí, tenía motivos para hacerlo.

—Walter, Henry, saben que los adoro como a nadie, pero interrumpen mi paz.

—Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que hablar —Agregó Walter.

—¿De mujer a fantasmas? —Les dediqué una mirada a ambos sin quitar mi sonrisa.

—Lo que sea —Respondió Walter, malhumorado como siempre solía estarlo. Además, cuando usaba ese timbre de voz significaba algo malo—. Presta atención ¿Quieres?

—Está bien —Me di la vuelta para mirarles, los dos estaban en esa pose "Lo que tenemos que decirte no te gustara"—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No sabemos cómo tú lo vas a tomar —Inició Henry _«Okay… esto va por el lado malo»_—. Nos vamos.

—¿A dónde? —Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero por la cara de obviedad de Walter supuse que no era de vacaciones—. Tienes que estar bromeando ¡No pueden irse! ¡No ahora!

—¡Le dijiste a Henry que se fuera! —Espetó Walter al instante—. ¡Que inconsecuente eres!

—¡No defiendas caballos cojos! —Le reclamé—. ¡Henry, dile algo!

—¡Te comportas como una niña de cinco años! —Volvió a hablar mi hermano.

—¡Dije Henry, no Walter! —Grité fuera de sí.

—¡Basta! —La mano de Henry sostuvo mi antebrazo y el antebrazo de Walter—. ¡Los dos parecen niños de preescolar!

Me solté violentamente.

—No pueden irse, todo lo que dije era mentira, tú, Walter sabes que soy impulsiva ¡Soy Hayley la impulsiva! No sé lo que digo.

—Escúchanos —Insistió Henry, Walter en cambio se alejó al soltarse de la mano del castaño—. No es por una decisión nuestra, no es por lo que dijiste, no creas eso, por favor.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Pregunté con tono angustiante, esto dolía más que aquella herida en el hombro.

—Porque es momento de que nos marchemos, nuestra misión aquí ha concluido —Interrumpió mi hermano sin darme la cara.

—¿Concluido? —Repetí con algo de esa risa incrédula—. No me la creo y no digas esa mentira Walter. Los tres sabemos que no se van por eso ¡Quiero saber por qué, no me mientan!

—El motivo, es aún más rebuscado que la explicación —Se excusó Henry—. Mira, esto es difícil para ambos, pero se acabó, afróntalo. No busques las razones, sólo acéptalas. Te ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos, hicimos hasta lo imposible por ti, es hora de que sigas sola.

—No puedo… —Contesté casi en un ruego—. Lo sabes.

—Confiamos en ti, estamos seguros que de lo harás bien —Alentó en un susurro, acarició mi cabello y me dejé llevar por esa caricia, abrazándolo—. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—Los estoy odiando a los dos… —Farfullé en su oído—. No me dejen, se los suplico.

—No tenemos opción —Finalizó Walter, con un dejo extraño, algo que me supo a tristeza—. Pero…

—Cállate —Ordené mientras rápidamente le robaba un abrazo, creo que entendió el mensaje y aunque no correspondió, sentí como lo aceptaba—. Eres el peor hermano del mundo, sin embargo te quiero.

Sonrió.

—Es hora, quizás, nos encontremos algún día.

—No… —Me aferré más a él, intentando que no se alejara. Pude apreciar la mano de Henry sobre mi hombro. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver tal escena desgarradora. Y con un hilo de aire Henry y Walter se desvanecieron, el abrazo se deshizo como polvo y de un momento a otro sólo me estaba abrazando a mí misma.

Por la inercia, mi cuerpo de fue hacía delante y fue, tal vez, porque no quería golpearme la cara que deje que mis rodillas aterrizaran primero. Mis manos se apretaban contra mi chaqueta hasta ponerme los nudillos blancos. Mis músculos contraídos, todos ayudando a reprimir mi ira y mi llanto.

—No… —Dije sin aliento—. ¡NO!

Escuché el eco de mi grito, resonado en cada una de las esquinas de la Iglesia, acompañado de lamentos y ese líquido acuoso recorriendo mis mejillas.

—Tranquila ese dolor pronto desaparecerá —Su voz, tan inoportuna pero tranquilizante a la vez—. ¿No has pensado que el dolor excomulga tus pecados?

—Yo no lo llamaría pecados, Zeth —Creo que la ira estaba haciendo su trabajo, dándome energía para ponerme de pie—. ¿Has venido tú a excomulgar tus pecados?

—Yo lo hice hace tiempo —Sonrió crípticamente—. Ahora sólo vengo por mi perdón.

—¿Perdón? ¡Has de ser cínico! —Exclamé—. ¡Vas a pudrirte en el infierno, tú y todos estos dementes!

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo, no me interesa irme al infierno o al cielo —Se volteó a mirar el gran vitral—. Sueño con un descanso terrenal, quedarme aquí, para siempre.

—Por mi has lo que quieras —Dije mientras él se quitaba la playera negra, mostrando su pecho desnudo y marcado con una especie de tatuaje. El mismo que el del vitral "Alessa".

—¡Dios! —Comenzó a recitar, tomando una daga y cortando su antebrazo desde el codo hasta la muñeca, en ambos brazos. La sangre de inmediato comenzó a correr, manchando todo, el altar y el suelo, al igual que sus pantalones—. ¡Ve a tu siervo!

—¿Estás loco? —Retrocedí con algo de temor. Zeth se había vuelto loco de repente—. Zeth, basta…

—¡Aquí, ante el Guardián de la Luz, te entrego mi sangre, mi vida, mi alma! —Miraba el techo con los brazos extendidos, formando una cruz—. ¡Limpia mi camino, te lo exijo! ¡Mi nombre es Zeth, el Juez de la muerte y he decidido morir hoy, para alivianar e iluminar el camino de Hayley Sullivan!

—¡No lo hagas! —En un impulso quise arrebatarle la daga pero no pude.

—Mi sacrificio… —Susurró, como diciéndome un secreto—. Te ayudara…

Clavó la daga en medio de su pecho, nuevamente aquel líquido rojo emanó desde la herida abierta. El rostro de Zeth se desencajó de dolor, dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente, para que al final cayera sobre el altar, de espalda, otra vez, los brazos extendidos y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Me acerqué lentamente hasta su lecho de muerte, cogiendo el reloj, sin quitarle los ojos a Zeth. Una hebra de sangre salía de su boca y su expresión era macabra.

—Ahora estás donde perteneces —Mascullé en la soledad—. Espero que consigas lo que buscas, la eternidad

Sin nada más que hacer, caminé con decisión a la puerta de la Iglesia.

Walter y Henry se han ido para siempre.

Zeth descansaba en paz.

El Heraldo de la Vigilancia estaba quieto en mi pecho.

Soul latente en mi mano.

Mis pasos resonando decididos en los pasillos deshabitados.

De pronto me convertía en el verdadero Guardián de la Luz, pero a diferencia de ese de las Sagradas Escrituras, este estaba dispuesto a desviar su destino.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**(1)** _Henry __Townshensd - Chapter X: Invoking the Past. Part I_

**(2)** _Walter Sullivan – Chapter XIV: Twenty Sacraments_

**N/A: **Okay, seeeh… me retrasé, es que he tenido mucho que hacer en el colegio. Así que… estamos llegando al final, si es que mis cálculos son los correctos y mi calculadora científica para los FanFics no me falla, el capitulo siguiente será el GRAN FINÁLE o el capítulo que ramifica cada final xD. Supongo que el capítulo que viene lo actualizaré pronto, ya tengo vacaciones de invierno ¡Vivan las vacaciones! Así que tengo dos semanas de estar vaga en mi casa xD

Uhm… bueno creo que eso sería mis notas finales.

Gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan review. A los que no, también obvio n.n!

**REP: Diciembre 31, 2012 (¡Feliz año!)**


	22. The heaven can wait

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Chapter XXII – The heaven can wait.**

* * *

Walter y Henry se han ido para siempre.

Zeth descansaba en paz.

El Heraldo de la Vigilancia estaba quieto en mi pecho.

Soul latente en mi mano.

Mis pasos resonando decididos en los pasillos deshabitados.

De pronto me convertía en el verdadero Guardián de la Luz, pero a diferencia de ese de las Sagradas Escrituras, este estaba dispuesto a desviar su destino.

* * *

_Flashback_

—_¿Papá? Papá escúchame, esto me duele ¿Crees que no había pensado en Josh? ¿En ti?_

_Josh Sunderland, era tan sólo un pequeño de tres años, mas a su edad podía entender cosas que los otros niños pasan inadvertidas. Y es así como esa capacidad lo llevó a pararse en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, con la puerta semi abierta, pero era suficiente como para poder espiar a su padre y a su abuelo._

_Odiaba las discusiones, pero más odiaba la indiferencia de su padre, que comenzó a surgir desde que su madre había enfermado y muerto. Se encerraba en su despacho, no hablaba, a veces no comía y había noches en que simplemente no lo veía llegar, porque no lo hacía._

_Era un viernes en la tarde, afuera llovía muy fuerte, las gotas se agolpaban en la ventana de su cuarto, el viento mecía los árboles dando un aspecto terrorífico al ambiente. La escasa luz proveniente de la sala era suficientemente fuerte como para iluminarse, pero, a pesar de ello, se mantuvo en la oscuridad. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba oyendo aquella disputa._

—_Lo único que puedo creer es que te has vuelto totalmente loco James _—_Rugió su abuelo, estaba enojado y James intentaba persuadir sus decisiones._

—_Puede que sí, pero… Mary está esperándome en Silent Hill… _—_Sí, su padre se había vuelto un demente o estaba bebido. Sostenía un papel en su mano, arrugado y con indicios de haber sido leído una y otra vez. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que su padre haya mencionado a Mary, su fallecida madre y por sobretodo, que "le estaba esperando en Silent Hill"._

—_Mary está muerta _—_Volvió a hablar Frank_—._ No te hagas esto, esa carta no significa nada, puede que hasta sea una pitanza._

—_Puede que sí _—_Observó el papel en su mano nuevamente_—._ Pero nada pierdo con ir ahí, iré a despedirme de Josh._

_Al decir eso, se movió hasta el cuarto de su hijo. Claro que Josh, al escuchar las palabras de su padre, volvió a la cama de inmediato, fingió un sueño pasajero para que no lo descubrieran. De pronto el cuarto se iluminó, entonces Josh supo que su padre estaba entrando, pasos hacía su cama y una mano lo movió lentamente. Fingió ser despertado recientemente y miró a su padre._

—_¿Qué sucede? _—_Preguntó tomando asiento en la cama._

—_Vine a despedirme _—_James acarició su cabello castaño_—._ Voy a irme de viaje._

—_¿A dónde? _—_Su inocencia de niño, le hacía perder el control de sus lágrimas, porque en realidad sabía que su padre estaba perdiendo la lucidez._

—_No puedo decirte, es un secreto, pero no llores ¿Sí? _—_Secó sus lágrimas con cariño._

—_¿Te vas por mi culpa? _—_Entre sus lamentos intentó averiguar las verdaderas razones del por qué su padre se iba._

—_No, claro que todo esto no tiene nada que ver contigo _—_Negó abrazando a su pequeño hijo que no podía soportar la idea de quedarse "solo"_ —._ No te preocupes._

—_¿Puedo ir contigo, entonces? _—_Había preguntado, James jamás esperó eso, jamás creyó que su hijo aún sentía algo de amor para él, el cual lo había descuidado por tantos meses_—._ Por favor._

—_No puedes _—_Se separó de inmediato, sabía que si seguía así, terminaría por ceder ante las suplicas de Josh_—._ Me tengo que ir ya._

_Se puso de pie, mientras volvía a recostar a su primogénito en la cama, arropándolo como quizás nunca lo había hecho, besando su frente y deseándole felices sueños. Era su despedida._

—_Regresa pronto… _—_Le había dicho Josh a lo cual él le sonrió, antes de salir del cuarto._

_En ese momento, Josh comprendió que ese gesto era lo único que recordaría de su padre. En aquel instante y para siempre le odió, porque muy dentro de él, algo le gritaba cruelmente, que jamás volvería a verlo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Volvería a verlo, oh sí. Menos niño, menos inmaduro, menos iluso. Esta vez no le pediría que regresara, no se iba a rebajar tanto, una vez ya se lo había pedido y tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse, pero James había escogido por irse, por abandonarlo simplemente. Él se había ido. Lo mismo hizo el inocente Josh. Esa noche no sólo James Sunderland había abandonado el hogar de Frank, sino que también todo el cariño de Josh había salido por esa puerta. Sin embargo, aunque haya jurado mil veces que odiaría a su padre por el resto de su vida, ahora sentía todo lo contrario.

No era amor.

No era odio.

No era nada.

Tal vez el mismo "nada" que lo llevó a pararse ante aquella puerta doble de hierro.

"_Sacrifice Room."_

Decía la puerta, a pesar de ello, no le causo ningún temor, sino más bien un alivio. Posó ambas manos en las perillas de la puerta. Una en cada una. Sólo bastaba con jalarlas hacía abajo para abrirlas, pero se detuvo. Era quizás el remordimiento de conciencia que lo hacía paralizarse, era quizás la congoja de haber "abandonado" a Hayley, tal vez, en el fondo, era igual a su padre.

Pero para tomar decisiones, no hay que pensarlo demasiado. No en realidad. Sólo era cuestión de actuar.

Bajó los pomos de la puerta, sintiendo una vibración extraña en todo su cuerpo, supo qué era entonces, emoción. Su padre, James Sunderland, estaba ahí. La puerta se abrió de golpe y de par en par. De pronto, para él, el mundo se había vuelto en cámara lenta. Tanto tiempo, tanta espera era recompensada, al fin, tenía ahí, enfrente de él al hombre que desgracio su infancia, su vida.

James Sunderland.

—He esperado por tanto tiempo, este momento… —Susurró su padre y Josh, Josh pensó lo mismo.

Era un cuarto bastante amplio. Para que decir que ocupaba todo lo que era el segundo piso. Había cadenas de las pareces, figuras humanas marcadas en ellas, causadas por el roce, la sangre y el tiempo. Los grilletes exponían restos de piel, resecos y fétidos.

El suelo, era liso, de piedra color café claro. Parecía una tumba de faraón, por los símbolos grabados en él. La única iluminación, eran cirios, colocados en candelabros clavados en la pared, lo que hacía que el cuarto se viera mucho más sombrío y tétrico. La luz, entre amarilla y anaranjada difuminaba las siluetas, lo que hacía aparecer sombras donde no las había.

En el centro una gran cama de piedra gris ¿Un altar? Pareciera que eso fuera, pero no, era nada más ni nada menos que lo que podría llamarse una camilla de sacrificios. Detrás de esa "cama" estaba James, como si nada estuviera pasando y en la pared del fondo una pintura titulada como "Alessa".

—Ya estoy aquí, como querías —Manifestó el castaño—. Y desde ya te digo que si vamos a hablar, espero que sea con la verdad.

—Será así, ya lo verás —Dejó lo que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesa de piedra—. Joshua ya nada se puede reparar. El tiempo ha impuesto su barrera y aunque queramos hacer como que no ha pasado nada, no podemos hacer la vista gorda en este instante.

—Es lo más coherente que te oído decir desde que nos volvimos a encontrar —James descansó sobre la mesa apoyando sus manos y la vista puesta en ellas—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerle eso a mamá? Se supone que tú le amabas, ¡Se supone que la querías!

—Las cosas no se dieron como tú crees —Comentó subiendo la vista hasta su hijo, esta era la hora de las verdades, no podía mentirle. Sabía que su hijo padecía la misma enfermedad que su fallecida esposa, sabía que él también moriría, no podía retener esta mentira por más tiempo—. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió, o quizás la culpa la tuvimos los dos. Mary… Mary era la mujer que yo más amaba en este mundo, entonces llegó esa enfermedad, ¡Esa maldita enfermedad! Las palabras se descontrolaron, ella hería a todo el mundo y yo quise ahorrarle más sufrimiento.

—No tenías derecho —Masculló Josh dejando que la escopeta apuntara hacia ningún sitio en específico—. Y luego me abandonaste, fingiste que mi madre estaba viva, por aquella carta, la que intentaste quitarle a Hayley. "Te estoy esperando en Silent Hill" ¡Por qué viniste! ¡Sabías que Mary estaba muerta!

—Ese fue tal vez el error más grande que he cometido en toda mi vida y hasta el día de hoy me pesa —Confesó mostrando algo parecido a la tristeza reflejado entre sus ojos—. Pero buscaba mi castigo y hasta el día de hoy no lo encuentro. No tengo idea de cuál sea el mejor castigo para mí.

—Yo sí —Afirmó su hijo, James levantó el rostro, ante aquella frase ¿Acaso su hijo podía tener la respuesta a todos sus calvarios? —. Te perdono James…

—¿Qué…? —Por tres segundos James creyó haber escuchado mal—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Dije: ¡Te perdono James! —Exclamó esta vez—. Ese es tu castigo. Ser perdonado, aun a sabiendas que no lo mereces.

—¿Qué…? ¡Ah!

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le obligó a interrumpir su frase. El malestar general se apodero de su cuerpo. Tenía punzadas dolorosas en las sienes y el estomago revuelto. Sus piernas flaquearon, al extremo de caer al suelo. James Sunderland apenas si podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, aquel sufrimiento lo estaba agobiando, afectaba su sistema locomotor, así como su mente.

Imágenes de ese fatídico día en el que asesino a su mujer volvieron a atormentarlo, la tristeza, el nerviosismo, el arrepentimiento, el dolor… todas y cada una de las sensaciones que experimentó en ese momento, todas unidas provocando una vorágine en su interior y de un instante a otro ya no sintió nada más, era como si hubiera dejado de existir. Pero dado un punto en su estado de inconsciencia que volvió a sentir dolor, esta vez no era en su interior, era más bien físico. Sentía pequeñas agujas por toda su piel, agujas que le hacían adormecerse. Abrió los ojos, con intensiones de poder ver qué le sucedía, mas no podía ver nada, no sólo porque no podía rotar su cuello para mirar, sino porque aquella mesa de piedra le obstruía la vista, tampoco veía a su hijo. Un dolor aún más intenso le obligó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, esta vez ya no pudo reprimir un grito lastimero que secó su garganta. Percibió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba, en un intento vano por detener aquel tormento se giro en el suelo, quedando boca arriba, pero fue peor. El mundo le dio vueltas y su cuerpo le supo extraño, algo había cambiado…, su cuerpo había cambiado.

Josh Sunderland, se quedo pasmado con aquella escena. Su padre le iba a preguntar algo cuando de pronto se había tirado al piso con fuertes dolores. No se quiso ni acercar, se notaba que aquello era grave y la verdad no sabía si se las daría de héroe salvador al rescate de su padre. Definitivamente eso no iba con él, tal vez si fuera Hayley lo haría, pero James… al menos se lo pensaría por unos segundos.

Pero de todos modos, le daba curiosidad saber qué es lo que le había pasado, porque al parecer todo aquello era un suplicio para James, entonces recordó que él también había tenido unos de esos "dolores" de cabeza, pero lo atribuyo a su enfermedad, sin embargo, al ver aquello, supo que era "normal" en las personas de este pueblo.

Un temor le embargo cuando inició una caminata lenta hacía ese altar, camilla, mesa, lo que fuera. Pero el morbo le había superado, ahora se moría, por enterarse del estado de su padre. Su mente le gritó que cargara la escopeta, así lo hizo ¿Instinto? Lo llamaría así de todas formas. Rodeó la cuadrada estructura, hasta el otro lado.

De inmediato se vio obligado a retroceder, ante aquella monstruosa figura, su padre James Sunderland, era ahora un espectro de cabeza piramidal.

Quiso articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo. Se sintió aterrado, aquello era imposible, sencillamente no tenía cabida en este mundo. Pero dado un momento no pudo retroceder más, la pared le obstruida cualquier tipo de salida, mientras veía como aquel espectro comenzaba a ponerse de pie. La diferencia de altura era algo inminente. De pronto Josh se sintió como una pequeña hormiga a merced de un gran depredador.

En un arranque de pánico corrió hasta la puerta, pero esta simplemente no se abrió. No había escapatoria, tenía que luchar contra ese espectro, que antes fue su padre ó tal vez seguía siéndolo. Su fuera así, tendría que matarlo a sangre fría. Por el rabillo del ojo le echo un vistazo a la escopeta, no le quedaba opción, sólo esperaba que las balas fueran las suficientes como para poder deshacerse de él. Y se preguntaba, además, si le harían efecto las balas, si sobreviviría a un mortal ataque de la espada de aquel monstruo. Se cuestionó si podría seguir adelante con aquella enfermedad atacándole cada tres segundos con esa maldita tos.

Tendría que averiguarlo ahora y sin titubear disparó la escopeta.

* * *

Un sonido sordo contra la pared hizo resonar una ventana cercana.

—James Sunderland y las llaves del Sacrifice Room, ¡Empieza a hablar! —Advertí apuntando al guardia con la pistola en su sien. Llevaba un rato ya con él. Ahora estaba, como quien dice, entre la espada y la pared, aunque yo prefería llamarle entre la pistola y la pared. ¿Mi objetivo? Abrir de alguna manera la condenada puerta del Sacrifice Room. Había subido ahí y cuando llegué la estúpida puerta no quiso abrirse. ¿Mi solución? Intentar amenazar a un guardia para obtener información.

—No sé de qué me habla —Contestó atemorizado—. ¡Le juró que no sé nada!

—¿Tu vida te importa un carajo? —Apreté más el cañón contra su cabeza, mientras negaba—. ¡Entonces, responde!

—Yo sólo oí decir que las copias de las llaves las tenía el señor Mark… —Farfulló—. En el Principal Room I ¡Eso creo!

—Eso es cerca —Le golpeé para que quedara inconsciente, a este paso de seguro que me contrataban los de la mafia. Salí de ahí, rumbo a aquel dormitorio, no me preocupaba, estaba en la habitación 105, un poco más allá, franqueando un par de puertas estaba de pie, afuera del mentado cuarto.

"_Principal Room I"_

Para mi fortuna la puerta estaba sin seguro y se me hizo muy fácil ingresar. Adentro, todo estaba adornado con reliquias, aparentemente, muy lujosas, antiguas y pertenecientes al Culto. En el centro una cama grande doble, de cobertor muy fino y elegante. Esta habitación me recordaba, en cierta forma, a un cuarto de hotel cinco estrellas. En una de las esquinas se acomodaba un escritorio, con un ordenador en el y un estante atiborrado de libros viejos. Ahí debían estar las llaves, en alguno de los cajones. Inició mi búsqueda, revolviendo los papeles, cosas, cajitas, chuchearías de escritorio. Sacando todo aquello que no me importaba, lanzándolo a mis espaldas sin preocuparme del desorden que quedaría después.

Como la ley de Murphy me odia, el último cajón que revise, estaban las endemoniadas llaves, pero para rematar la mala racha, la llave del Sacrifice Room no estaba.

—¡Diantres! —Maldije mi suerte, dejando la pistola encima del escritorio, tendría que encontrar otra alternativa para entrar. Como hacerme amigo de la Mole por ejemplo, o conseguirme un ariete para derribar esa puerta. Especulando ideas, cuál más incoherente que la otra, no escuché los pasos de alguien entrando, sólo oí la puerta cerrarse, eso basto para darme vuelta—. ¿Quién es usted?

—¿Acaso importa? —Era un viejo, de unos setenta años, su cabello blanco por las canas, su rostro era un millar de arrugas, no era de gran altura, pues su espalda estaba levemente encorvada, culpa de una joroba. Sus ojos verdes, profundos, analizadores, me miraban con detenimiento.

—Supongo que sí… —Enarqué una ceja y me crucé de brazos, poniendo esa pose de "Soy más genial que tú" —. ¿Y bien?

—John… todos me llaman John —Caminó lentamente hacia a mí y dejando mostrar una llave que traía, sonrió—. ¿Buscas esto?

La etiqueta decía claramente "Sacrifice Room", la tomé de inmediato, casi arrancándosela de su mano, de todos modos cómo sabía él que yo buscaba eso, acaso era tan evidente.

—¿Cómo supo que yo…?

—Intuición… —Respondió al instante—. Hayley, tienes que prometerme algo.

—¿Qué? —_«Okay, me llamó Hayley, sabía que quería la llave… demonios ¿Quién es este tipo?»_—. Yo…

—No digas nada —_«Y siempre interrumpe mis frases…»_—. He visto tanto pequeña, he visto como has enfrentado a todos tus temores, has burlado tantas veces a la muerte que ya ni se empeña por hacerte caer ante su guadaña. Pero he venido a advertirte.

—¿Sobre qué? —Me acerqué a él, el anciano miraba una pintura en la pared, que yo había pasado por alto. Enmarcado en un cuadro, estaba la viva imagen de Mark Sullivan.

—De él —Suspiró el veterano—. Debes detenerle Hayley, ponerle un alto. Si no lo haces, estaremos en un mundo de caos. No debes permitir que el Dios renazca, sin embargo, para evitar eso, debes matarle y para matarle debes tenerlo en frente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás sugiriendo que lo reviva y luego lo mate?

—El Dios vendrá sólo si dices las palabras adecuadas —Informó—. Escucha, primero, la sangre del Guardián de la Luz tiene que bañar el medallón, luego voltear a Soul, por ultimo decir _"Los colores cambian en el valle del cielo, Querido Dios, he sellado mi destino, corriendo a través del infierno, el cielo puede esperar__"(1)_

—¿_"Los colores cambian en el valle del cielo, Querido Dios, he sellado mi destino, corriendo a través del infierno, el cielo puede esperar__"?_ ¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, está en tus manos ahora pararlo —Posó una mano en mi hombro—. Confió en ti.

—Como muchos… —Coloqué encima de su mano la mía—. Lo haré, así me cueste la vida.

—No esperaba una respuesta mejor que esa —De pronto algo lo hiso reparar en el reloj de la mesa de noche—. Es hora de que sigas tu camino, yo seguiré el mío.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —Pregunté antes de que saliera, se dio la vuelta y dio una carcajada.

—Seguro que sí —Asintió—. Algún día.

—Espero que sea luego, me encantaría charlar con usted —Me devolví a la mesa en busca de mi arma.

—Ojala no sea tan pronto —Lo oí decir—. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Sólo escuché sus pasos alejándose, sus últimas palabras me descolocaron un poco, pero no les di mayor importancia. Tomé la pistola observando el cargador, que estaba repleto. Por mera casualidad me fijé en las fotografías que yo misma había revuelto. Una de ellas, en blanco y negro, desteñida por los años, mostraba a mi madre y a…

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—No puede ser… él…

Mi madre abrazada del cuello de aquel hombre, John. Ambos sonreían, parecían felices. Agarré la imagen y la atraje más cerca de mi vista, buscando alguna respuesta del por qué mi madre estaba tan en confianza con aquel señor. En busca de aquella respuesta, fue cuando volteé la foto, atrás, escrito con algo exponía algo que me dejó helada.

"_Sarah y John Colleman."_

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y los cabellos de mi nuca de erizaron _«Acabo de ver a mi fallecido abuelo…»_ Con la impresión de aquel suceso paranormal, salí de ahí como alma en pena, o si lo prefieren, como zombie, recordando aquellas palabras.

"_Los colores cambian en el valle del cielo, Querido Dios, he sellado mi destino, corriendo a través del infierno, el cielo puede esperar__"_

* * *

El sonido de un disparo.

Última bala.

Josh Sunderland sintió que en ese momento todo acababa para él. Recientemente utilizó la última bala que le quedaba. Ahora estaba indefenso y al parecer, los disparos no le habían causado efecto alguno a la bestia que decía llamarse su padre, minutos atrás. Ya no tenía con que protegerse, las energía escaseaban y aquella tos, dificultaba sus movimientos.

Era momento de entregarse a su verdugo. Era el momento para rendirse.

* * *

Con nerviosismo introduje la llave en la cerradura, esta de inmediato cedió. Al fin, podía entrar al Sacrifice Room.

Lo que encontré adentro fue una batalla campal. Un _cabeza de pirámide_ versus Josh, un muy expuesto Josh. La puerta hizo ruido al entrar, llamando la atención del castaño, quien se giró de inmediato a mirarme, en ese momento lo vi vociferar algo parecido a un "Hayley" antes de que el monstruo lo atravesara con su espada justo en medio de su abdomen.

—¡NO! —Grité desesperada, el sonido del filo atravesando la carne fue algo desgarrador. De inmediato el cabeza de pirámide retiró la espada marchada de sangre, la cual escurrió al mismo tiempo que Josh caía de rodillas al piso, en un intento vano por detener la hemorragia colocó sus manos en la mitad de su torso, para luego caer a uno de sus costados—. Josh…

"Las Sagradas Escrituras dicen que vendrías con alguien, con el Protector del Guardián de la Luz, alguien que esta dispuesto a dar la vida por este último, además de desvelar su pasado, proteger en el presente y morir en el futuro"(2)

Mis pies reaccionaron más rápido que de costumbre y para cuando me di cuenta estaba al lado del moribundo Josh. Le tome la cabeza y la coloqué sobre mis piernas, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus labios tiritaban de dolor, de su boca salía sangre y la manera en que esta manchaba el lugar era alarmante.

—Ha-Hayley… —Susurró—. Yo…

—No hables —Callé, posé mi mano sobre su herida en un intento desesperado por evitar que fluyera más sangre—. Todo acabará.

—Todo acabó —Corrigió—. Lo la-lamento pero esto du-duele… mucho…

—Yo sé, pero no te puedes ir —Rogué, mis lágrimas no podían ser detenidas al igual que la sangre que fluían sin descanso—. Te quiero… ¡No te vayas, por favor!

—Q-Quisiera poder quedarme… n-no puedo… —Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó mi mano fuertemente— No es-estés triste, te amo, ja-jamás me iré de tu lado… más allá de todo… t-te voy a esperar… como el Protector del Guardián de la Luz…

—No… —Farfullé apegando mí frente a la de él, el llanto reprimido me dificultaba la respiración al límite de respirar por la boca—. Quédate…

—Déjame… ir… —Suplicó como último, cerré los ojos con fuerza, al apretón de mi mano fue perdiendo firmeza, después de unos segundo paso a ser simplemente un mano puesta sobre la mía.

—¿Josh…?

Ilusamente esperé que me respondiera, pero no lo hiso. Esa era mi señal para saber que Josh ya no volvería a abrir los parpados nunca más.

De pronto mi corazón dejo de palpitar tan rápido como lo hacía anteriormente, todo acababa. Dejé su cabeza con suma delicadeza sobre el piso, mientras mis ojos se anegaban nuevamente de lágrimas, los dientes apretados a la par con los puños. Y mi corazón llenándose de ira y odio.

Mi mirada se clavó en el gran cuadro de Alessa, su rostro inexpresivo, casi burlándose ¿Paranoia? Podía ser.

—¿Por qué? —Dije entre dientes, musitándolo— ¡POR QUÉ!

Que estúpida, gritándole a un objeto inanimado, siendo que tenía al culpable de todo sollozando en una de las paredes.

—James Sunderland… —Cegada por la ira me incorporé, observando a aquel hombre con todo mi aborrecimiento, apuntando con el arma directamente a su cabeza.

—Hazlo… mátame —Por segundos me pareció ver arrepentimiento y una súplica en sus palabras—. ¡Mátame!

Se estaba entregando en bandeja, él no iba a poner resistencia alguna con respecto que yo apretara el gatillo. Pero algo me detuvo.

—No… —Bajé la pistola lentamente y a cambio le lancé una bala, la cual rebotó en el suelo—. Sufre James Sunderland, sufre. Al final del día, yo no me ensuciaré las manos por ti, las tuyas en cambio están demasiado manchadas, tu sangre no hará más ni menos en ellas.

Dicho eso, sequé una lágrima solitaria con mi mano. Era hora de marchar. Tiempo para finalizar esta porquería.

Salí de ahí, directo a las escaleras, después de leer el tétrico mensaje en la pared

"_Roof"_

_«Así que ahí me estás esperando…»._ Bajé, ya que el camino al tercer piso estaba bloqueado y las puertas del ascensor no abrían en la segunda planta, ni en la primera. Decidí ir al sótano y tomar el ascensor ahí. De inmediato las puertas se abrieron y de la nada las hebras de sangre invadieron el ambiente, todo transformándose en ese mundo horroroso, como si las rejas, el oxido y ese pútrido aire se compadecieran de mi dolor, e intentaban darme una linda bienvenida a mi cruel destino.

Adentro del cubo del ascensor, como "decoración" clavado en la pared del final, un espejo. Mostrándome como la persona horrenda que era. Había sangre en mi cara, comenzaba a secarse, era de Josh. Cuando limpié aquella lágrima no me fijé que lo hice con la misma mano que intentó detener la sangre. Ahora marcas de dedos adornaban mis facciones. El cabello revuelto, ojeras, lágrimas secas, la ropa desgarbada. Mis manos aferrándose, cada una al codo opuesto. La luz llegaba directa sobre mi cabeza, separando mi sombra en muchas. Me giré parsimoniosamente sobre mi eje. Las puertas de metal se juntaron con un silbido y una reja cayó ante ellas, cercando las salidas. Estiré mi mano hasta el panel de control presionando el botón marcado como "RF".

Un ruido y un movimiento sacudieron levemente el ascensor. Subimos lentamente. Tiempo para pensar.

_(3) __**Time flows  
**__**Nobody knows  
**__**The years go by  
**__**Where we go  
**__**Alone from here**_

"_¿¡No lo has entendido, verdad Haley!? (…) ¡No te puede dar lo mismo! ¡Tú y yo estamos destinados, juntos! ¡Estamos aquí, porque pertenecemos a este lugar!"(4)_

"_Ya nació, fue una niña. Claro que Sullivan ha ordenado que me deshaga del bebé. Pensé como primera opción el lago. Pero no puedo, he decidido, aunque en contra de la voluntad de mi amigo, entregar a la niña al orfelinato. La directora de la Wish House me debe un par de favores, es hora de cobrárselos._

_Aún tengo fresco el recuerdo del parto, como se complico y tuvimos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia. Pero luego tuvimos una hemorragia interna y la llevamos a ICU2, recuerdo que Sarah llevaba el cordón umbilical de su hija en la mano. Luego de eso, después de que controlamos la hemorragia, la trasladamos a S9._

_Supongo que será mejor que muera…"(5)_

_**Night falls  
**__**Strange-colored walls  
**__**My eyes deceive  
**__**What is wrong  
**__**with me?**_

"_¿Por qué dices que es tu madre?"  
_"_Porque lo es"  
_"_¿Cómo te llamas?"  
_"_Me llamo Walter ¿y tú?"(6)_

"_Los padres de Walter le abandonaron en ese apartamento cuando recién nació, el superintendente lo recogió y lo entregó a la policía, él se quedó con el cordón. Lo que descubrí mediante las notas de Schreiber era que Walter había asistido a la Wish House, también otra cosa…"  
_"_¿Qué?"  
_"_Walter Sullivan, fue la víctima número once uno veintiuno"(7)_

_**Deep in the night you think everything's right  
**__**Tell it to yourself. Say it's just a nightmare  
**__**Something is telling you nothing can change where you are…  
**__**again**_

"_Estuve en coma, todo un año, desde ese instante para atrás tengo imágenes solamente (…) y una idea demente se me lanza a la cabeza de vez en vez…"  
_"_¿Cuál?"  
_"_Mis padres no son mis verdaderos padres"(8)  
_

"_¿Por qué yo? (…) no es justo…"  
_"_No sé que decirte… (…) …o no creo que se pueda decir algo en este momento…, al menos no que te haga sentir mejor…"  
_"_Quiero morir… quiero que este dolor acabe…"(9)_

_**Why should it matter, your dreams of a child?  
**__**Innocence is gone. Only fear to play with  
**__**faces are changing, but nothing is changing the pain  
**__**Too late**_

"_De hecho nosotros y las bestias no somos muy diferentes… somos las retorcidas sombras que llegamos a este mundo, cuando una bestia se apodera de la luz, a menos que la luz se apague las sombras no se borraran, siempre y cuando haya luz, de nada servirá intentar borrar las sombras, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad… habría que extinguir la luz y cuando eso ocurra… tú y yo nos extinguiremos también (…) no debes permitir que la luz se extinga… así las sombras seguirán viviendo, pero tú puedes continuar porque aún tienes luz en tu interior, aún puedes brillar en esta oscuridad, por eso eres especial Haley"(10)_

_**Two steps I take getting closer… and closer  
**__**And one more breath I take sends me further back**_

"_No es por eso Haley (…) es otra cosa… siempre creí que mi madre había muerto de manera "natural" por su enfermedad, y al fin y al cabo terminaría muriendo, existiendo o no existiendo James en su vida… todo culpa de esa enfermedad de la cual aún no se sabe mucho…; Lo que trato de decirte es que… Haley, yo… yo tengo esa misma enfermedad… voy a morir, tarde o temprano"(11)_

_**Over and over it calls to your soul  
**__**Say it isn't so. Emptiness surrounds you  
**__**No one can help if the angels refuse to come here  
**__**Who's there?**_

"_E-Eileen… ayúdala, Josh… también, está herido… H-Haley, escúchame… t-tienes que ayudarlos"(12)_

"_No todos me llaman Zeth… para algunos soy "El juez de la muerte""  
_"_¿El juez de la muerte? (…) ¿Quiénes te dicen así?"  
_"_Hayley yo… yo soy el hombre que entró a tu casa esa noche en Lauren murió, yo la asesiné"  
_"_¡Qué! (…) ¡Por qué!… Un segundo… el edificio de apartamentos…"  
_"_Que rápida deducción, sí… yo deje al Dador de la Sabiduría en ese estado, por mi culpa está muerto…"(13)_

_**Cold-faded photos, they lay by your side  
**__**Something in my room. Never mind blue reason  
**__**Visions are lying and reasons just live to survive  
**__**This time**_

"_No vuelvas a decirlo, por favor (…) Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, me aterra perderte. Te has convertido en la persona más especial de toda mi vida, no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. Y si te vas, tendrás que perdonarme, pero me iré contigo"  
_"_Ni lo digas"(14)_

"_Porque es momento de que nos marchemos, nuestra misión aquí ha concluido (…)"  
_"_¿Concluido? (…) No me la creo, y no digas esa mentira Walter. Los tres sabemos que no se van por eso ¡Quiero saber por qué, no me mientan!"  
_"_El motivo, es aún más rebuscado que la explicación (…) Mira, esto es difícil para ambos, pero se acabó, afróntalo. No busques las razones, sólo acéptalas. Te ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos, hicimos hasta lo imposible por ti, es hora de que sigas sola"  
_"_No puedo…(…) Lo sabes…"  
_"_Confiamos en ti, estamos seguros que de lo harás bien (…) Todo saldrá bien, ya verás…"(15)_

_**The cold. The light  
**__**The fear returning  
**__**It's not the eyes  
**__**You feel that's chilling you...**_

"_Ha-Hayley… (…) Yo…"  
_"_No hables… (…) Todo acabará."  
_"_Todo acabó (…) Lo la-lamento pero esto du-duele… mucho…"  
_"_Yo sé, pero no te puedes ir (…) Te quiero… ¡no te vayas, por favor!"  
_"_Q-Quisiera poder quedarme… n-no puedo… (…) No es-estés triste, te amo, ja-jamás me iré de tu lado… más allá de todo… t-te voy a esperar… como el Protector del Guardián de la Luz…"  
_"_No… (…) Quédate…"  
_"_Déjame… ir…"  
_"_¿Josh…?"(16)_

"_Hazlo… mátame (…) ¡Mátame!"  
_"_No… (…) Sufre James Sunderland, sufre. Al final del día, yo no me ensuciaré las manos por ti, las tuyas en cambio están demasiado manchadas… tu sangre no hará más ni menos en ellas."(17)_

_**Here. **_

_«Ahí esta…»_

BS – 1 – 2 – RF.

La luz ilumina cada piso, hasta el último, el último.

RF. Roof.

Azotea. Supongo que sería lo mejor.

El sonido me advierte que es momento de que inicie el juego. La luz indica que ya llegamos. Las puertas están dispuestas a abrirse en cualquier momento. Me preparo entonces. Un silbido metálico y las puertas se separan, se deslizan, se abren.

Una brisa violenta se infiltra por todo el cubo. No hace frío, hace calor, a pesar del aire. Es tiempo de bajar. Pongo un pie afuera, luego el siguiente. Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor se va. Vista periférica: Izquierda, derecha, abajo, adelante, atrás ¿Panorama? Rejas y fuego.

No puedo ver el fondo, sólo los costados y de ellos se extienden enormes llamas. El edificio se incendia. El viento hace que las cenizas encendidas revoloteen por todo el lugar. Creando una hermosa postal de una danza de llamas _«¿Dije hermosa?»_

Caminé. A los pocos metros divisé un altar. Para variar.

Encima, un atril con una Sagrada Escritura. Candelabros. Cirios. Sangre. Una daga. Coloqué a Soul encima de la mesa, fue cuando me di cuenta de que en una de las bases había un pequeño sacado, con la forma y el tamaño del medallón _«Sería posible… que…»_ Rápidamente saqué el Heraldo y lo encajé en aquella hendidura. Como supuse, calzó justo.

De inmediato provino un chirrido, como si alguna puerta no hubiera sido abierta en siglos. Un chirrido tal molesto que tuve que tapar mis oídos. Mientras la pared del final, parecía moverse. De pronto, pequeñas puertas giraron mostrando cuerpos atados con alambres de púas, macabramente crucificados, sus brazos extendidos y con aquel alambre incrustándose en su carne.

Pero lo que fue peor, fue verificar quienes eran. El del centro era irreconocible, vendas tapaban su rostro y cuerpo. El de la izquierda Josh y Walter y los de la derecha Henry y Eileen. Su cabeza estaba con dirección al suelo, claro sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aun así algo doloroso se formo en todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que aquellas personas estaban en esa posición por mi culpa _«Yo debo estar ahí… ¡Yo!»_

—Sabía que vendrías.

—Mark… —Ahí parado en frente de mí, pero con algunos metros de distancia entre ese altar y él. Un poco más tras Laura. Un rasguño bien marcado en su mejilla era la única herida visible que tenía.

—¿Has venido a presenciar nuestra función? —Preguntó en un tono burlón—. Tus amigos y yo hemos querido que te entretengas. Espero que el show sea de tu agrado.

—Lo será, créeme —Respondí, no dejando ver que por dentro era puro dolor—. Sobre todo el acto final.

—Es la parte favorita del público —Apoyó—. Dime Hayley, ¿Qué se siente ver a tus amigos muertos? Claro, por tu culpa.

—Al menos alguien murió por mí, en cambio tú Mark, dime ¿Quién daría la vida por ti? —Puse una mano en mi cintura con una sonrisa triunfante—. Yo creo que nadie.

—Habría que verlo ¿No crees? —Se hizo a un lado dejando que Laura pasara adelante.

—¿Laura? ¿Ella es la que daría la vida por ti? Hay que ver que aún existe gente estúpida —Reí sonoramente, llenado toda la estancia—. Bien Laura, veamos hasta qué punto la darás. Por cierto, se nota que valoras poco tu vida.

—Ya veremos —Hizo un gesto de poca importancia, avanzando hasta mí, sin embargo detrás de mi escuché pasos, pasos de metal contra metal. _«¿Un Cabeza de Pirámide? No ahora…». _

Me giré rápidamente, mis predicciones no habían fallado. Ahí estaba esa abominación del infierno.

—No es justo… —Alcancé a susurrar antes de que esa cosa me golpeara, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, rodando un par de metros lejos de él.

Desde el piso pude vislumbrar los movimientos de Laura, quien, por extraño que pareciera, había clavado una pequeña espada en el costado derecho de la bestia. Ésta sólo la observó con "condescendencia" antes de mandarla de otro golpe a la pared del lado, tal y como lo hizo conmigo.

Una vez se deshizo de ella, entornó los pasos a mi _«Oh no… »_ En un intento vano por huir, me arrastré, ya que pararme no podía. En eso estaba cuando la cosa esa se detuvo. Entonces esperé que hiciera lo suyo, pero al contrario de todo macabro pronostico, no sucedió nada de lo que había maquinado mi imaginativa mente. Fue cuando me decidí por observarlo, y si no hubiera sido porque ya estaba en el piso, creo que me hubiera caído de la impresión al ver aquella imagen.

Cabeza de Pirámide. Aquel espectro que quiso matarme tantas veces, estaba de pie, junto a mí, con una de sus manos extendidas, esperando a que yo la aceptara y me pusiera de pie. _«¡QUÉ!»._ En un acto de "cortesía" tomé su mano y rápidamente me ayudo a pararme. Esto era lo más raro que pudiera haber esperando de una de estas criaturas.

—¿Gracias? —Dije no muy convencida del asunto.

Él hizo una reverencia con su gran cabeza, después de todo, sí estaba bien educado.

—¡De qué maldito lado estás! —Rugió Mark, evidentemente enojado.

—Obviamente que del mío, idiota ¿Qué se siente ser traicionado? —Arqueé una ceja.

—Ah… —Se escuchó un quejido desde la pared, Laura estaba reaccionando.

—Laura —Mark soltó un grito ahogado ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Fue hasta aquella mujer e intentó ayudarla. Era mi momento para acercarme al altar y terminar el ritual.

Caminé hasta ahí, evitando hacer ruido. Tomé la daga y puse el filo contra mi muñeca.

—Oye Mark —Llamé, captando la atención del aludido—. Dejemos que ellos resuelvan sus diferencias, mientras, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

De inmediato realicé un corte horizontal sobre mi muñeca, no tan profundo, pero lo suficiente como hacer que la sangre brotaba. El líquido rojo cayó sobre el medallón encajado en Soul.

—Los colores cambian en el valle del cielo. Querido Dios he sellado mi destino, corriendo a través de infierno, el cielo puede esperar —Recité de memoria, lo venía practicando desde que vi a ese señor John Colleman.

En ese instante me sentí desfallecer. Mis piernas eran como de jalea, llevándome al piso _«¿Qué me sucede?»_ Todo dio vueltas como un gran torbellino. Yo sólo podía observar el cielo, oscuro, las cenizas revoloteando por alrededor. Por momentos sentí que me desdoblaba y mi mente flotaba en otra dimensión, las cosas se alejaban y se acercaban lentamente _«Dios, estoy muriéndome…»_

Cegada por aquella idea, me deje llevar por aquel vals violento. El conjunto de sensaciones eran alocadas y crueles. No podía esperar menos, por un momento creí que todo acababa, pero no podía ser así. No lo permitiría _«Tengo que acabar con todo esto, como dé lugar…»._

_Flashback (18)_

—_Que poco observadora te has vuelto (…) ¿Sorprendida?_

—_¿Q-Qué cosa eres…? (…) ¡Qué eres!_

—_Me intriga tu pregunta, como si no supieras quién soy (…) yo soy tú y tú eres yo… Somos Haley, Haley Mishell… lo siento, Haley Sullivan._

—_No uses mi nombre con ese apellido… y no trates de confundirme con eso de tú eres yo y yo somos todo el mundo (…)_

—_No veo el porqué de tu miedo (…) Muchas veces has hablado contigo en el espejo._

—_Sí, pero nunca obtuve respuesta del espejo… hasta ahora (…)_

—_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Pero bueno, a lo que he venido… quiero advertirte sobre esto… sobre todo, protegerte de ti misma, en esta etapa eres tu peor enemiga (…) sé lo que te digo, no quieres que la historia se repita ¿Verdad?_

—_¿De qué estás hablando? No eres real… esto es una broma o una pesadilla de las que te atormentan (…)_

—_Ve más allá del espejo Haley, no es un sueño del cual puedas escapar, esto es real, tan real como todo lo que te rodea en este instante, tan real como todo lo que te ha sucedido (…)_

—_Okay, sólo sácame de una duda (…) ¿Estoy muerta y esto es un especie de infierno?_

—_No, no estás muerta… aún (…) Este es el estado transitorio de la muerte… todos lo conocen como "Sigue la Luz" ó el "Túnel hacía el más allá", Haley, ahora, en este lugar, eres un ente, ni vivo, ni muerto. Materia eso nada más y si no te das prisa terminarás como Walter._

_Fin del Flashback_

_«Un ente… ni vivo, ni muerto… un estado transitorio. ¡No! Necesito despertar, quiero terminar, finalizar esta pesadilla, detener a Mark Sullivan es lo único que falta, después… después puedo morir en paz»_

Mis músculos reaccionaron. Nuevamente tenía bajo mi poder el control de mi cuerpo. Hora con de acabar con todo.

Con ayuda de mis manos, lentamente me fui incorporando, hasta quedar levemente sentada sobre el piso de rejas

El altar había desaparecido, junto con Laura y aquel Cabeza de Pirámide, pero aún estaba Soul y Mark en la estancia. Este ultimo estaba de rodillas contra el suelo, siendo victima de una gran dolor, pues se retorcía y exclamaba cosas realmente sin sentido. Soul en cambio estaba en medio de todo, una pequeña jaula de pájaro, por llamarlo de alguna forma, lo rodeaba. Estaba intacto, era hora de poner en marcha las ruedas del tiempo. Con cuidado, me deslicé hasta aquel artefacto, introduje mi mano en la jaula, intentando no clavarme con las púas. Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos, sólo basto con voltearlo. Inmediatamente una circunferencia de color anaranjada comenzó a avanzar como una onda expansiva, recorriendo todo el lugar.

Los gritos de Mark cesaron al momento en que aquella onda le toco. Dejándolo inerte sobre el piso. Quieto, respirando jadeantemente. Momento que aproveche para levantarme completamente y sacar el arma. Ahora las cenizas era de un color gris y anaranjadas. Parecía que el fuego estaba alcanzando ya la azotea, o lo que fuera esto. Un gran ventilador decoraba el suelo, debajo de las rejas, lo que no hacia más que avivar las llamas.

—¡Ponte de pie, maldito! —Grité desde mi posición, apuntando con el arma—. Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho.

—Dios… —Alcancé a escuchar _«¿Le dio lo mismo que a Zeth?»_—. Me has escogido para librar la batalla más importante de nuestras patéticas vidas. Te lo agradezco.

La sangre de las rejillas avanzaba, como pequeños gusanos hacia el cuerpo de Mark, acumulando ahí. Las hebras subían por su cuerpo, adhiriéndose como sanguijuelas, formando tatuajes de líquido rubicundo. Cubriendo su rostro, llevándolo a la deformación. La piel de sus extremidades comenzó a desgarrarse dolorosamente, sagrado.

Dolor. Era lo único en lo que se traducían sus gritos, no había duda, que mi padre se estaba transformando en aquel Dios al cual tanto proclamaban. Pero no era un dios misericordioso. Este estaba lleno de ira, destrucción, ansias de sed de venganza y muerte. Un dios que estaba dispuesto a matarme por cumplir su objetivo. Me pregunto por qué buscaban el paraíso con aquel Dios. Entonces me di cuenta, sólo con mirar a Soul.

Dios. Que gran mentira.

Su Dios, Valtiel, no era más que el reflejo de mi sufrimiento. Era de mi sangre, practica e indirectamente, yo di a luz a ese Dios, tan magnifico.

Yo lo traje aquí.

Yo lo llevaré más allá del infierno.

Para entonces Mark no era más que ese espectro de piel sangrante, desgarrada, quemada. Un monstruo corpulento, casi rozando lo ridículo. Era Dios o el Diablo, pero aquí no existía la celestial ropa blanca o las patas de cabra y el tridente. Solo una bestia, color escarlata, de pasos pesados, ruidosos. Garras afiladas en las manos y pies. Podía distinguir las fibras rojas de sus músculos.

—Yo soy Dios… —Dijo, una voz, rozando la advertencia y declaración.

—Y yo soy el Guardián de la luz, con un arma y una historia que contar —Me puse en posición ofensiva, en cualquier instante me lanzaba a acribillarlo como tantas veces imaginé—. He esperado por tanto tiempo, que voy a saborear cada segundo de esta batalla.

—Has que me sienta orgulloso de ti…

—Y tú, has que sienta que valió la pena perder a lo que más amaba por enfrentarme a ti.

Corrimos, cada uno en la dirección del otro, esto era la batalla final.

Esto era el final.

"_Quizás, el Falso Dios, el Dador de la Sabiduría, la Madre Renacida, la Madre y el Protector del Guardián de la Luz, ya no estén aquí para verlo. Quizás…_

_Cuando la Luna se esconde y da paso al Sol, sabemos que comenzó un nuevo día, pero ¿Cómo sabemos cuando empezamos una nueva vida? ¿Acaso existe un Sol y una Luna en nuestro reloj biológico?  
__Yo, lo dudo.  
__Al final del día ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?  
__¿Una casa?, ¿Amigos?, ¿Familia?, ¿Amor?, ¿Vida?, ¿Salud?, ¿Dinero?… ¿Esperanza?  
__¿Qué es lo que buscamos? ¿Obtenemos riquezas de esa búsqueda?  
__Más allá de la vida y de la muerte ¿Qué es lo que hay?  
__¿Un paraíso? ¿El infierno?  
__Prefiero no hacerme tantas preguntas, pensar en ello me distrae de lo que verdaderamente importa: VIVIR  
__Estamos tan empeñados en fijarnos en lo que hacen los demás que no nos fijamos en nuestras propias acciones. Preferimos apuntar al resto que apuntarnos a nosotros mismos. Quiero decir… ¿Vale la pena vivir después de todo?  
__Sí, claro que sí, lo vale. Porque más allá de todo lo que sufrimos, reímos, lloramos, amamos, esta el verdadero sentido de despertar cada mañana. Es lo que hace que cada uno sea distinto, sea autentico, único.  
__No importa si tropiezas, no importa a quien odies, no importa a quien adores. Al final de la jornada de lo único que puedes estar seguro es que mañana será un nuevo día, después de todo de los únicos días de los cuales no hay que preocuparse mucho son el AYER y el MAÑANA. Cada uno con sus verdades ocultas, aciertos y errores._

_¿Y si muero antes?_

_Por leyes físicas, obviamente, no regresaras. Pero por leyes sicoanalíticas quedaras en la mente de muchos, dependiendo de cual sea tu rol jugado en este curso pasajero que llamamos vida. Pero si mueres, alguien estará detrás de ti. Si estas sólo. Alégrate entonces fuiste feliz. Si no fuiste feliz. Ríe, porque ya estas muerto.  
__Estas no son las razones del por qué deberías estar aquí, tampoco es la respuesta a la vida. Tampoco son palabras de aliento.  
__Es, a mi parecer, la verdad.  
__Vivir la vida minuto a minuto, no es más que estar encontrar en cada uno de ellos, una razón nueva, para seguir disfrutándola_

_Estamos aquí para vivir.  
__Vivir la gran aventura que nosotros mismo hemos llamado: Nuestra vida"_

_«No quiero morir…»_

Mis manos están sudando. Me asalta la incertidumbre de saber si podré terminar. Las balas no son suficientemente fuertes como para penetrar la fuerte coraza de sangre que tiene ese monstruo y por más que quiera acercármele para ensartar una daga en su pecho, no puedo. La sangre de Soul fluye rápidamente, me queda poco tiempo, lo sé. No tengo tiempo para dudas absurdas. Pero sólo queda la mitad de la sangre. Eso me aterra.

Descubrí el punto débil de este demonio, era algo semejante a un corazón en el centro de su pecho, pues más disparaba ahí, parecía debilitarse. En cambio él sabe que mis puntos débiles son muchos. Soy mortal. Una humana después de todo. Pero Hermes Trismegisto dijo o más bien preguntó: "¿No sabéis que sois dioses?". Pues bien, era aquello que me mantenía aquí aún.

La única manera de vencerle era clavarle la daga en aquel corazón negro, del cual, de vez en vez, provenían rayos oscuros que hacían que más me cansara. No me rendiré y esa cosa lo sabe. Los dos tenemos honor, y rendirnos, no es un lujo que podamos darnos.

Las balas no son infinitas y no sé cuánto más me duraran. Él extiende sus brazos, viene su ataque de lanzas. De su cuerpo se desprenden lanzas rápidamente. Las esquivo fácilmente, si no fuera poco tengo que evitar las llamas que salen del suelo como volcanes en erupción. Otra vez el ataque de las espadas voladoras. Esta vez no corro con tanta suerte y una me atraviesa por el muslo izquierdo, pierno el equilibrio y caigo al piso. En medio de quejidos. Por suerte las lanzas desaparecen, pues están hechas de sangre, eso no quita la herida profunda. Más lanzas, esta vez me alcanza otra pero en el hombro derecho.

—Mierda…

Quiero ponerme de pie, pero me es imposible, es como si aquellas espadas tuvieran veneno que se mezcla con mi sangre y me hacen perder las fuerzas. Esto es el fin. Veo como aquella criatura se acerca a mi, con toda la intención de destrozarme con esas garras. Sólo lo miro, impotente. Con dolor, alzo la pistola. Su mano derecha va directamente a mi vientre. Que bien, mis entrañas sufrirán. Pero antes le doy un disparo, algo que me sirva para esquivar su ataque. Su mano retrocede por tres segundos, estoy dispuesta a darle otro tipo. Apunto y…

El percutor diciendo: "Hey Hayley las municiones se fueron de vacaciones indefinidas. Con cariño, tu pistola traicionera" _«¡No!»_

—¡Ah! —Siento sus afiladas uñas desgarrando la ropa y mi piel—. Maldito…

Colocó su garra sobre mi cuello dispuesto a desgarrar mi arteria aorta.

—¿Tus últimas palabras Guardián de la Luz?

"_Entonces, nuestro Dios piadoso puso su mano en el cuello del Guardián de la Luz. Pero antes de matarle, por el bien del paraíso, le dejo decir sus últimas palabras.  
__Y el Guardián de la Luz respondió lo siguiente: …"_

—¡VETE AL INFIERNO! —Exclamé antes de lanzarle la daga en forma de bumerán la cual se ensartó en el negro corazón.

Retrocedió de inmediato, no sin antes darme un fuerte golpe. Por la magnitud de este y el estado decaído de mi cuerpo, fácilmente, me hizo rodar bastantes metros lejos de él. Eso era un tanto aliviador.

Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que esa situación podría significar para mi. El hecho de haber apuñalado aquel corazón, seguía sintiéndome desfallecer. Y esa voz, esa voz en mi cabeza, hablando, diciendo cosas… era mi mente, mi mente estaba arrojando sus últimos momentos de lucidez. Esto era extraño. Como si alguien muy dentro de mí estuviera vivo.

"_Espera.  
__Sabes que es así…  
__No entiendo los finales, no comprendo los principios…  
__Esto te aturde, esto te congela.  
__Sientes frío, estás muriendo.  
__Deja de resistirte, estas volviéndote un simple cadáver  
__Volverás, sólo para presenciar el final…"_

_«No la escuches Hayley, te confunde… lucha… Soul…»_

Soul.

Soul esta ahí, burlándose, necesito llegar a él antes de que la última gota caiga.

Necesito.

_«¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!»_

Me arrastro, o eso creo. Las heridas rozan con las rejas.

Arden.

Pero me gusta, de alguna manera, el dolor me da fuerzas. Me grita que siga adelante. Que estoy viva.

Viva, pero sin fuerzas.

Siento pasos, el demonio Mark se esta levantando. Él también esta débil. Se da cuenta de que quiero alcanzar a Soul. Se aterra. Sabe que si volteo o rompo el reloj, ganaré. La ventaja es que yo estoy más cerca, mi desventaja es que yo estoy más herida.

Metros… sólo metros, llegaré.

"_¡Ríndete!"_

—No… —Dije con un hilo de voz—. Aún no…

Trato de silenciar aquella voz en mi cabeza. Pero se hace más fuerte cada vez. Es imposible, no lo lograré. Dejo que mi cuerpo se desvanezca sobre la superficie _«No puedo seguir, estoy cansada, mis heridas duelen, estoy débil… moriré… jamás lograré ganar. Debí irme cuando tuve la oportunidad… que imbécil fui, creer que podía vencer mi destino, no puedo controlar ni siquiera mi cuerpo… nunca venceré. No soy fuerte, intento serlo, pero no puedo ¡no puedo, maldita sea!… No puedo… »_

He hecho cosas imposibles, esto no lo es. Sólo tengo que apresurarme. Siento algo helado repicando por todo mi cuerpo _«¿Llueve?»_ Efectivamente llovía, agua oscura, de un color negruzco. El demonio se distrae, es momento de darme prisa. Estiro mi mano, enganchando mis dedos en la rejilla, y con el último atisbo de fuerza, me impulsé. Es hora de alcanzar a Soul.

Lo tomo entre mis dedos, está a punto de acabarse la sangre en la copa superior. Estoy cansada, culpa de este artefacto, ya ni siquiera es por las heridas, tengo que darlo vuelta, sin embargo se ha convertido en un objeto pesado ¿Ó yo ya no tengo energía en los brazos? Da igual cual sea la respuesta. El artefacto cae de costado, gira, eso no sirve.

Voltearlo o romperlo, mis únicas salidas.

—Al fin… tienes ante ti al Guardián de la Luz… a la salvadora de la Humanidad… un falso Mesías… —Agarré a Soul, es tiempo de acabar con todo esto—. Reniego de mi nombre y de mi misión, soy libre… soy Dios.

Finalmente azoté el reloj contra el suelo, con toda mi fuerza. Este se hizo añicos, el vidrio salto por doquier. La sangre escapo de esas paredes de cristal. El medallón de hizo mil trozos espacios por todos los alrededores.

Me hice un corte en la mano, profundo, tenía incrustado un pedazo de madera en ella, como una estaca.

Se acabó.

—¡AH!

Giré la vista, el demonio/dios se desvanecía entre gritos, alaridos y exclamaciones contra Dios. Su carne abriéndose más, se estaba muriendo por dentro. Cayó al piso acompañado de un ruido sordo, no supe si había muerto o no. Al parecer no. Sus ojos de color negro se clavaron en mi, y yo clavé los míos en él.

De pronto el mismo ataqué que alguna vez sufrió Mark, lo estaba sufriendo yo. Percibía como, por dentro, mis entrañas se desgarraban, mi mente conjugaba frases incoherentes, dolía. Desesperada por detener aquella tortura, me revolqué por el suelo, mientras esa lluvia quemaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Sentía como cada hueso se fracturaban, se hacían trizas. Como mis músculos se despedazaban, sangraban por dentro. Ahora aquel líquido rojizo salía de mi boca y nariz, saboreaba el nauseabundo saborcillo a hierro. Era insoportable.

Gritando como nunca, pidiendo ayuda, alguien tenía que escucharme…

Alguien… por favor.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado. Pero ya no podía más. Finalmente terminé cediendo ante las inclemencias, lo último que pude distinguir antes de ahogarme con mi propia sangre fue una silueta femenina acercándose…

—¿Ma-Mami?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_(1) Foo Fighters – Long road to ruin (__"The colours change in the valley skies, dear God I've sealed my fate… Running through hell, heaven can wait" [Fragmento])  
__(2) Deán Smithson – Chapter VIII: Talkativeness.  
__(3) Akira Yamaoka & Mary Elizabeth McGlynn – Acceptance (Silent Hill: Shattered Memories [Soundtrack])  
__(4) Walter Sullivan – Chapter VI: Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Part II.  
__(5) Diario de Kaufmann – Chapter VI: Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Part II. (30 de Noviembre de 1991)  
__(6) Walter (Kid) & Hayley – Chapter IX: Cemetery.  
__(7) Henry & Hayley – Chapter X: Invoking the Past. Part I.  
__(8) Henry & Hayley – Chapter X: Invoking the Past. Part I.  
__(9) Henry & Hayley – Chapter XI: Invoking the Past. Part II.  
__(10) Walter Sullivan – Chapter XIII: Twice, Walter.  
__(11) Josh Sunderland – Chapter XV: First Contact.  
__(12) Henry Townshensd – Chapter XVII: Zeth, the strange.  
__(13) Zeth & Hayley – Chapter XX: Order's House. Part II.  
__(14) Josh Sunderland – Chapter XXI: We meet again, Soul.  
__(15) Walter, Henry & Hayley – Chapter XXI: We meet again, Soul  
__(16) Josh & Hayley – Chapter XXII: The heaven can wait.  
__(17) James & Hayley – Chapter XXII: The heaven can wait.  
__(18) Hayley & Hayley (Espejo) – Chapter XVI: Familiar Reunion_

_*Los créditos van para Akira Yamaoka, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn y Foo Fighters._

**N/A: **Bueno, esto sería el capitulo final. Sí, esto es el fin, no aún no XD Faltan los finales. Sí, son finales, porque son muchos, en realidad no. Son cuatro finales en los que he tratado de vislumbrar cada ocurrencia que pudo pasar después de este trágico "Continuara" ¿Por qué cuatro? Es un trauma. No me gusta los finales canónicos, que si fulano es feliz, no le gusta a zutano. Si zutano se muere, fulano le hubiera gustado que viviera. En fin, para evitar los "Yo lo hubiera terminado como…" Preferí hacerlos al gusto del consumidor, cuatro, para que tengan de donde elegir XD.

Claro, ya sé que puede que haya algunas personas que tampoco les gusten los finales propuestos, por ello, quisiera que me enviaran sus sugerencias, por favor, que sean constructivas. Ya, ya, ya… estoy desviándome del tema central. ¿Dónde iba? Así, entonces tenemos los cuatro finales, que ya están listos. Si envían sugerencias, las tomaré en cuenta siempre y cuando cumpla con lo que ya mencioné. Si no las hay, dejaré los cuatro finales.

Creo que eso es todo, si es todo… nos vemos en los finales XD

Un beso y un saludo a todos los que leen.

Déjenme un review, ya sea para criticar, sugerir, felicitar… etc. n.n

**REP: Diciembre 31, 2012 (¡Feliz año!)**


	23. END I: ESCAPE THE FATE

_**A/N (Previous note): **__Bueno, creo que esto es un final, algo de película, ya saben "Felices por siempre", quise encontrar una canción "perfecta" para el final, pero me di cuenta de que en mi biblioteca de OST y Rock no estaba la canción ideal que hable sobre lo que expresé en este final. Y si estaba no era "apto" (Contextualmente hablando) para él. Así que he decidido retomar un clásico de Silent Hill, claro, como pasar por alto la canción del ending de Silent Hill 4: The Room, __**Cradel Of Forest**__, aunque la full versión obviamente, ya en el juego sale ni siquiera un cuarto de la canción, mi odio a quien decidió cortar la intervención gloriosa de Mary Elizabeth McGlynn… así que si quieren pueden buscar la canción y disfrutar este final__**. **__Nada más me resta decir que la frase del encabezado no me pertenece, sino que es un extracto del libro/película "The Road", paso el dato, vale mucho ver aquel filme, creo que es una producción que deja bastante que penar sobre lo que estamos haciendo._

* * *

**Silent Hill: Room 302, A Brand New Fear is coming**

**End ~ Escape the fate.**

* * *

"_Intentamos hablar con Dios,  
__pero Dios no respondió  
__Esto es el fin"_

* * *

—Sarah… yo te amo… no lo hagas, por favor… ¡No!

* * *

—_Doctor Freeman, por favor dirigirse al pabellón uno._

La vida parece tomar su curso nuevamente. Nadie se iba a detener por un simple accidente, común.

Los tacones resuenan en la cerámica. Se escuchan risas, voces amables. Ruedas sobre el suelo siendo deslizadas con fuerza. Puedo escuchar claramente el Tic-Tac cercano de algún reloj análogo, oler la fragancia de flores frescas cerca de mí, desinfectante y medicamentos. Siento el colchón cómodo debajo de mis ropas y una tibia y suave sabana rozado mis pies y la parte descubierta de mis brazos.

Percibo, también, un aparato muy incómodo sobre mi nariz y me duele el dorso de mi mano izquierda, además de otras partes de mi cuerpo, pero por sobre todo, aquella punzada sobre mi piel.

Tengo el cabello suelto, lo sé, hace cosquillas sobre mi cuello y mejillas. Todavía no me animo a abrir los parpados, tengo el leve presentimiento de que aquella luz, que choca contra mi rostro, es solar y que si abro mis parpados de seguro que quedaré ciega por tres segundos. Por lo demás, estoy en contacto con cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Sólo finjo estar descansando, un poco más…

Inhalé hondo, sin importar aquella cosa sobre mi nariz, era más bien un suspiro o un bufido. A sabiendas que no podría retrasar más ese momento, lentamente hice intentos por despegar mis parpados, pero, abrumada por la luz, los volví a cerrar rápidamente, así pasaron unos minutos en lo que recuperaba la visión perdida. Cuando pude al fin vislumbrar algo, fue el momento para el reconocimiento del área.

Aparte de la ventana con las cortinas abiertas hasta el tope, lo primero que vi fue un ventilador en el techo, girando lentamente. Justo enfrente de mi cama un hermoso arreglo floral con algunos globos de ponía dulcemente:

"_Aliviánate pronto"_

_«¿Quién los habrá traído?»_ A mi lado derecho hay una mesa, con una jarra repleta de agua y varios frascos rotulados. A la hora de observar el lado izquierdo me lleve una gran sorpresa, además de más flores y más globos, había algo mucho mejor que aquellos regalos, algo que mi cerebro se negaba a creer. De inmediato, dejándome llevar por el éxtasis, arranque las estúpidas mangueras de mi nariz y esa maldita aguja del suero de mi mano. Y con velocidad me puse de pie. Sin importarme el suelo frío o el dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Tenía que llegar a ese sofá.

Avanzando con dificultad, llegué hasta aquel sillón de tapiz negro, sin creer, todavía, lo que mis ojos proyectaban. Y es que era totalmente imposible concebir aquella imagen. Temerosa, moví mi mano hacia su mejilla, rozando su piel con cuidado.

—¿J-Josh? —Pregunté no muy segura de lo que hacía, el aludido, ante mi caricia comenzó a removerse inquieto, arrojando la manta que tenía sobre él, al piso—. Hey… Josh…

Llevado por mis llamados y remesones, fue cuando despertó. Algo desorientado y confundido.

—¿Hayley? —Se sentó de inmediato, olvidando que alguna vez estuvo durmiendo. Mientras yo, vencida por el dolor de mi pierna, me deje caer sobre el piso, al cual no alcancé a tocar, gracias a aquel castaño quien me sostuvo—. Tú deberías estar en cama ¿Qué haces levantada?

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero tú deberías estar muerto —Dije, él sólo me miró con las cejas alzadas y con una mueca de burla—. Ya sé… esto es un sueño ¿Verdad?

—Averígualo —Toco mí hombro derecho, el cual dolió como nunca—. ¿Te dolió?

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamé tomándome la zona adolorida, mientras Josh me arrastraba hasta la camilla de hospital.

—Entonces eso significa que esto no es un sueño —Sonrió ampliamente, arropándome con la sabana de algodón—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿¡Qué si me siento mejor!? ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? —Espeté, en la puerta apareció una enfermera de cabello rojo, poniendo su dedo en sus labios, clara señal de que quería que bajáramos el volumen de nuestra voz, asentimos con la cabeza, acto seguido le dediqué una mirada amenazadora a Josh— Dime qué es lo que sucedió…

—Claro, pero todo depende del punto de vista que quieres escuchar…

—No te entiendo —Rasqué mi cabeza confundida—. ¿Cómo que de qué punto de vista?

—Verás, está _nuestro _punto de vista y _el _punto de vista de los médicos y la policía —Sonrió ante el signo de interrogación en mi cara—. Es fácil, Henry dijo que nadie creería la historia autentica así que declaró ante todos que fuiste atacada por un oso… en un edificio en llamas… ahora que lo pienso es algo ridículo ¿Verdad?

—¿Oso?… ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Henry? —Ahora sí que mi aturdimiento llegaba a límites exagerados—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Escucha, esta es la historia completa. El servicio de emergencia te encontró en la azotea de un edificio en llamas, cuando trataban de contener el fuego, buscando a algún sobreviviente, me encontraron a mí, a ti, a Eileen… y tres cuerpos sin vida… bueno cuatro…

—Pero… estabas muerto… ¡Te vi morir!… y a Henry… —Callé unos segundos, esto no podía ser real, no tenía lógica…

—Yo también me creí muerto —Confesó, sentándose a orillas de la camilla, observando el paisaje de la ventana—. No sé cómo sucedió, pero de pronto sentí como la vida regresaba a mí, abrí los ojos antes de que… antes de que…

—¿Antes de qué? —Puse una mano en su hombro, incitando a que me mirase—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Antes de que James… se diera un tiro en la cabeza —Me incliné un poco hacia atrás, me sorprendía y a la vez no—. Aun sangrando salí de ahí, en dirección a la azotea, por aquel cartel en la pared, pero ya las llamas destruían el lugar y el humo no me dejaba respirar y antes de que pudiera completar mi misión me encontró un rescatista. Tengo algunas lagunas mentales sobre lo que sucedió después, recuerdo que me cargaron hasta una ambulancia, pero segundos antes pude vislumbrar a otros hombres que llevaban a Eileen… luego de eso me desmayé y desperté en el Alchemilla Hospital. Henry estaba ahí… junto con oficiales de policía. Eso me aterró… más tarde tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Henry, me comentó que también estuvo grave en un hospital, en este mismo en el Saint Jeronime, mi abuelo lo encontró mal herido y de inmediato lo trajo aquí…

—¿Cómo explicas, entonces, que su fantasma anduviera rondándome? ¿Y sus cuerpos?…

—Por qué no se lo preguntas a él —Señaló a un sonriente Henry en el marco de la puerta acompañado de Eileen—. El creativo Henry y su oso…

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? —Saludó cortésmente como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Adolorida y confundida —Comenté secamente, mientras mis visitantes se acomodaban en las sillas de las visitas—. Todos estaban muertos, apareció el fantasma de Henry para hacerme sufrir, Eileen golpeó a Laura… Josh murió… Mark… ¿Un oso? ¡Demonios que imaginación tienen! No me digan que les creyeron…

—Así es. Existe una explicación para tus confusiones —Comenzó Henry—. La primera es que cuando me encontraste mal herido en el ciento cinco del complejo de edificios, estuve en shock… no morí, que Zeth haya dicho otra cosa es distinto, de la nada fui a parar a tu apartamento donde me encontró el señor Sunderland, él me trajo de urgencia aquí y mientras me debatía entre la vida y la muerte mi "_espíritu"_ trato de ayudarte. Con respecto a Eileen… suponemos que tampoco murió, si no que más bien estaba inconsciente en tu batalla contra Mark… a propósito de él, para tu alivio, está muerto. Encontraron sus restos calcinados en la azotea, junto contigo y lo del oso… bueno no podía decir que los rasguños te lo había hecho una bestia del inframundo, así que dije que fue un oso…

—Entiendo… y debo suponer que tú, Josh —Miré al castaño con una mueca de enojo mal fingida—. ¿Fue un milagro?

—Creo que sí —Respondió algo avergonzado—. No creo en Dios… sin embargo se ¿Apiado? De mí

—Como ves, todo salió favorable para nosotros cuatro —Sonrió Eileen mientras abrazaba a Henry.

—Hmpf… después de todo valió la pena tanto dolor… —Me recargué sobre el respaldo de la cama cerrando mis ojos con tranquilidad. Al final de todo, todo fue una gran hazaña. Todos estaban bien. Eileen con algunos rasguños. Henry tenía una pierna vendada y entablillada. Josh estaba sano y salvo, tal vez un gran corte en su abdomen. Walter estaba descansando en paz, junto con mamá, como él quería. James abandonó la vida de su hijo para siempre. Laura y Zeth encontraron una razón para seguir el camino de James. Y Mark… Mark Sullivan estaba tan muerto como todos mis recuerdos de un dolor pasado. Sin embargo algo estaba inquietándome con respecto a Josh—. Ehm… chicos, tengo dos preguntas ¿Cómo demonios te encontró el señor Frank, Henry?

—Yo te responderé —Dijo Josh—. Verás, mi abuelo, aterrado por las historias pasadas en el trescientos dos, y viendo que tú simplemente parecías no estar allí, temió lo peor y entró, fue cuando encontró a Henry…

—Vaya… —Medité unos segundos, de seguro que tenía que responder muchas preguntas luego—. Mi segunda pregunta es para ti Josh… ¿Qué sucede con tu…? ¿Con tu enfermedad?

—Uhm… nada de qué preocuparse —Respondió simplemente, pero los tres lo miramos extrañados—. Ash… no tengo lo mismo que mi madre… tengo una infección… o algo así pero es algo que se puede tratar con simples antibióticos, estoy mejor que nunca…

—Es un alivio —Suspiré—. Por cierto "mejor que nunca" ¿Cuándo me puedo ir de aquí?

—Eu… ¿Qué? ¡No, aún no! —Espetó Josh.

—Acabas de despertar de un estado crítico —Agregó Henry riendo—. No saldrás como en una semana mínimo.

—No es justo … —Mascullé entre dientes, cruzándome de brazos.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido como para el gusto del preocupadísimo Henry, según él, yo no estaba en condiciones para irme del hospital, pero después de que Eileen lo calmó y Josh le aseguró que velaría por mí, regresé a casa.

Regresé a casa… al fin. Mi apartamento

Una sensación impar se apoderó de mí, cuando entré allí. Las persianas estaban arriba y el sol ingresaba sin inhibiciones. Había un aroma especial, flores en un florero sobre el mesón de la cocina y el piso totalmente limpio, las paredes recién pintadas, del mismo color, pero pintadas nuevamente. Algunos muebles cambiados de lugar y nuevos cuadros. El agujero a la casa de Josh estaba reparado, había preguntado en el trayecto del hospital a casa ¿Qué es lo que había dicho el señor Frank al encontrar el santuario ocultista de Walter? Tuve una leve sonrisa de Henry, mientras que Eileen y Josh hicieron un gesto que entendí como un _"no quieres ni saber"._ Así que temí por aquella zona del apartamento.

Pero agradable fue mi sorpresa al encontrar la pared, anteriormente derruida, ahora completamente destruida y con una puerta _«¿Qué demonios?»_

—Obviamente no podías conservar todas esas cosas allí adentro —Susurró Henry—. La mayoría, por no decir todo, se lo llevó la policía, disque para los peritajes, pero intentamos que fuera un lugar especial para ti…

—Ya veo —Asentí caminando hasta ahí, era un hermoso cuarto y aunque fuera distinto, me recordaba a que un pedacito de Walter seguía allí, su esencia, su espíritu. Era un lugar donde podía, finalmente, descansar—. Creo que es fantástico…

—También lo creemos —Musitó Eileen— Oh… casi lo olvidaba.

Me extendió un papel doblado, lo extendí curiosa encontrándome con una dirección.

—Alguien lo trajo esta mañana, creo que es mejor que vayas…

—Lo haré —Me quedé un rato observando la dirección, definitivamente no la reconocía—. Es más, iré ahora mismo…

—¿Estas segura? —Preguntó mi par de hombres favoritos, a lo cual afirmé con una sonrisa.

Salí del apartamento antes de que se arrepintieran de dejarme ir. Monté mi moto, la cual trajo una grúa, amablemente, y me dirigí a esa ubicación.

Fue grande mi asombro cuando llegué ahí. Había una reja de hierro bastante alta y la zona parecía amurallada sólidamente. Bajé de mi motocicleta y me aventuré hacia la puerta. Con un poco de reticencia y observando los alrededores. La puerta dio un leve rechinido y a mi encuentro vino un caballero de edad, con un rastrillo en su mano, saludando con cortesía. Mientras preguntaba sobre unos números extraños en la nota, pude leer el pequeño letrero de la entrada y echarle un vistazo más amplio al lugar.

"_Ashfield City's Cemetery"  
_"_Since 1958"_

_«Un cementerio ¿Por qué no me sorprende?»_

El lugar era bastante grande, para estar soleado aún mantenía un aspecto lóbrego y triste. Además de parecer vacío, las personas que deambulaban por ahí podían ser contadas por los dedos de una mano. La mayoría, si no todas, llevaban inmensos ramos de flores en sus manos, caminaban con lentitud, otros simplemente estaba sentados enfrente de las lapidas ordenadas, con mucha precisión, en fila, formando grandes hileras al final. Algunos árboles deshojados, como si fuera otoño, adornaban el camino de adoquines que conducía, junto a sus infinitas bifurcaciones, a las lapidas. Algunas farolas permanecían encendidas en lugares donde la espesa vegetación de los árboles perennes no dejaba ingresar el sol. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de visitar el cementerio de Ashfield, en realidad, no conocía muchas de las partes de esta ciudad, tal vez debería darle una nueva oportunidad a este pueblo. Antes de ese ansiado viaje a la playa.

Luego de un rato, después de que aquel amable hombre me diera las indicaciones correspondientes de donde se encontraba el número de la tumba que buscaba, caminé de inmediato en aquella dirección, por el camino curvilíneo. Antes, eso sí, compré un hermoso ramo de rosa blancas, y como si el mundo no tuviera ya bastantes coincidencias, al contarlas, en un acto de ociosidad, caí en cuenta de que eran nada más ni nada menos que veintiún rosas. Así me encontré recorriendo los pasillos, leyendo los grabados de las tumbas, estaba cerca. Aunque me pareció bastante extraño que aquellas tumbas tenían aspecto de ser aparentemente muy nuevas, algunas ni siquiera estaban grabadas con nombres de los difuntos.

Más allá, al lado de un árbol, una lápida, recién tallada con letras al estilo gótico que suelen usar los cementerios. No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste, pero a la vez feliz.

AQUÍ, JUNTO A TI, PUEDO DESCANSAR AL FIN  
REQUIESCAT IN PACE  
SARA COLLEMAN  
WALTER SULLIVAN

Muertos… pero juntos. Bajo tierra… pero felices.

Acaricié la lápida con cariño. Colocando las rosas sobre el pasto verde. Tomé asiento sobre aquella tierra húmeda, de seguro la noche anterior había llovido, pero me dio igual, ahí me quedé, abrazando mis piernas, intentando encontrar algo en aquel mensaje que me diera un poco más de consuelo del que ya tenía. No había defraudado a mi madre, ni a mi hermano.

Concentrada en mis pensamientos, no pude escuchar pasos ni nada a mí alrededor, sólo hasta cuando alguien carraspeó detrás de mí levanté la vista desganada. Me encontré con un hombre maduro, traía un esmoquin y daba la sensación de que su atuendo había salido de una mala película de la CIA, evité reírme ante aquella loca idea y puse mi fachada de _"Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mis profundos pensamientos"_

—¿Diga? —Moví la mano en señal de que dijera algo, ya que llevaba observándome bastante rato y no decía nada—. Si viene a decirme algo, pues dígalo ya.

—… —Caminó más cerca de mi esta vez, pero dedicando una mirada a la lápida—. ¿Conocías a estas personas?

—No —Dije con sarcasmo—. Yo soy de esas personas que compran flores y se para en cualquier tumba y las deja porque sí… Dios, que pregunta más estúpida ¿No cree?

Rió como si de verdad se diera una patada interna por aquella pregunta.

—Sí, es un poco imbécil, lo admito… pero tenía que preguntarlo, cosas de rutina, ya sabes…

—No, no sé —Enarqué una ceja, este tipo era bastante extraño a mi parecer—. ¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere?

—No importa realmente quién soy, lo que importa es lo que hago aquí —Contestó, mientras me ponía de pie sacudiendo mis pantalones. Él hacía lo suyo buscando algo en el bolsillo de su traje, algo parecido a un saquito rojo muy pequeño—. Esto es para ti, por _rutina_ las personas no pueden ser enterradas con este tipo de orfebrería, para evitar la profanación.

—¿Orfebrería? —Repetí dudosa tomando el saquito.

—Sí, hablamos con un joyero respetable en la ciudad, y por la seguridad de las tumbas, hemos decidido devolver esto a un pariente que conociera a los desafortunados —Respondió—. Es mejor que lo revise para evitar futuras quejas.

—Bien —Asentí, sacando lo que estuviera adentro de aquello, se sintió frío al tacto y algo se enredó en mis dedos, al sacarlo, la larga cadena, aparentemente de oro, brillo al sol, trayendo consigo un hermoso amuleto. Deje escapar un cierto dejo de desconcierto y alegría. Era el medallón, el Heraldo de la Vigilancia o el Sello de la Verdad.

—¿Sucede algo? —Interrogó el señor, al ver mi mueca de sorpresa.

—No, nada… sólo que creí que estaba destruido —Musité con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—No fue nada —Él hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar, cuando estuvo bien lejos me colgué el medallón del cuello.

Una vez más me agaché a la lápida, pero esta vez, la besé en un acto que podría haber sido considerado como masoquismo, pero para mí fue hermoso y musitando algo parecido a un _"Gracias"_ me fui de ese sitio.

Después de todo, las cosas fueron favorables para muchos. Quizás degastamos cada segundo de nuestras existencia preguntado para qué estamos aquí, y a veces encontramos la respuesta, aunque fuera totalmente ilógica y raye en lo ridículo.

Algunos nos dirán que hacer, otros lo escribirán. Dirán que nuestro destino esta irónicamente escrito. Pero Dios, o aquel ser poderoso, nos dio la capacidad de elegir, de cambiar nuestro rumbo. Te dirán que: _"Todos los caminos llevan a Roma",_ pero realmente no tienes que ir allí ¿Por qué ir a Roma? Si puedes ir a Francia, Japón… o ve tú a saber dónde. Quiero expresar y ver lo que hay más allá de ese simple dicho. Si todos los caminos llevaran a Roma, entonces todos iríamos al mismo lugar, todos seríamos iguales. No sería entretenido. No sería dinámico. No sería elegir.

Quiero decir, por qué visitar Roma, es una linda ciudad, pero te digo de antemano, que si vas ahí, has de cuenta que estará lleno de personas, pero no estaré yo. No estaré. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque le demostré a todos, que no todos los caminos llevan a Roma, porque el camino que he tomado yo, me llevo directamente a casa, directamente a mí destino, un destino que escribí yo, no él que escribió Pedro, Juan o Diego. Este tiene: _"Escrito, redactado y vivido por Hayley… Sullivan Colleman"_ Y sería genial que todos los destinos tuvieran el nombre de las personas que los hacen reales. Porque al final, somos nosotros los que trazamos nuestro mapa, nuestra ruta.

¿Qué más da? Esto es quizás el final, pero que hermoso final… es el final de todo. Las Sagradas Escrituras decían que yo, iba a morir, que el Dador de la Sabiduría, la Madre Renacida y el Protector del Guardián de la Luz también. Pero ¡Hey! Te digo que no hay nada más entretenido que desafiar al destino, pero lo es mucho más, escapar de él.

_Escapa del destino y verás de lo que te hablo.  
__Escapa del destino y sonríe, se feliz.  
__Escapa del destino y serás libre.  
__Escapa del destino y harás historia.  
__Escapa del destino y serás recompensado ¿Con qué? Pues… tú decides.  
__Escapa del destino y verás que al final de todo… ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO valió la pena  
__Sólo Escapa del destino…_

**END **

* * *

**A/N: **Bien, a mi parecer este es el final bueno, no sé qué piensen ustedes. La verdad es que cuando concebí esta idea, tuve el apoyo de un amigo muy especial, el cual tiene ideas muy profundas sobre la vida y el destino, él me ayudó a redactar cosas sobre estos temas, y puede que la última parte parezca libro de auto ayuda, pero a mí me gusto como quedó. Pueden seguir el consejo o no, eso es decisión suya. Pero bueno los agradecimientos van para él, por darme algunos consejos de redacción y lo demás, salió de mi imaginación filosófica XD. Bueno, bueno… ehm ¡demonios me quede sin palabras! Ya me acorde; nada personal contra Roma, sólo es un ejemplo con aquel dicho, es qué siempre he cuestionado esa frase, por lo demás Roma sería una de mis ciudades favoritas junto con Japón y Florencia y claro otras ciudades XD

Bueno, está terminado el primer final de la historia. No tardaré mucho en actualizar los siguientes.

Un beso y cuídense

Un saludo especial para todo los que leen y/o dejan review.

**REP: Diciembre 31, 2012 (¡Feliz año!)**


	24. END II: LONELINESS

_**A/N (Previous Note): **__Otra vez tuve una discusión con mi biblioteca de música, esta vez tenía muchas canciones que podía utilizar, pero no me podía decidir por una. Por una parte tenía la canción (OST) __**When you're gone**__ de __**Akira Yamaoka y Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**__ (Opening de Silent Hill Shattered Memories), pero la considere muy ¿Feliz? Con respecto a la música, no a la letra. Por el otro lado estaba __**Come Back**__ de __**Foo Fighters**__ o __**Long road to ruin**__ del mismo grupo, me gusta la Come back por el estilo de la música y la letra, pero me fa__s__cina el contenido musical de la segunda, pero la melodía es un poco animada para la oca__s__ión. Si tienen la oportunidad b__úsque__nla y se dar__á__n cuenta de qué es lo que les hablo. Y por último tenemos a __**Fade to black**__ de __**Metalica**__, esta canción me hace sentir que realmente estoy sola en el mundo XD. Bueno yo dejo que ustedes escojan o si les gusta otra, tambi__é__n puede incluirla. __El encabezado pertenece a la versión en español de la canción "Best of you" de Foo Fighters._

* * *

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming-**

**End ****~ Loneliness**

* * *

"_Estoy muy débil para rendirme  
__pero_ _muy fuerte para perder  
__Esto es el fin_"

* * *

—¿Ma-Mami?

Mis susurros hacen eco en la estancia. Hay algo mullido debajo de mí, algo cómodo, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme de lo peor. Una basura en todo esto, como si alguien me arrebatara lo mejor de mí, y de cierta forma me dejara vacía, sin nada, ni nadie a quien recurrir. Totalmente sola.

Abro los ojos, el cuarto está claro, pero afuera está nublado, quizás es por la tenue luz de la lámpara. Se aproxima una tormenta de esas. Es como si el día se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con mis sentimientos, totalmente gris y apagado. Me incorporé sobre la cama a primera vista sólo percibí el ventilador apagado, sobre mi cabeza y al frente un escritorio, tal y como lo recordaba y la pared desgastada por los años.

Me levanto lentamente recibiendo de lleno el dolor de mi abdomen, pierna y hombro, estiré la mano hacia la mesa de noche donde hay una ampolla nueva junto a otras tres abiertas, esto es lo único que calma mi dolor físico. Inyecto el líquido que tiene dentro, arde y lastima mi antebrazo, es quizás producto de que ya no puedo inyectarme nada más ahí. Luego de unos segundos el dolor se apacigua y de una buena vez me pongo de pie, algo mareada. Apoyándome en la puerta del armario, la ropa está tirada sin cuidado por toda la habitación, yo lo hice, en un arranque de ira y desconsuelo.

Lo recordaba, el fuego… el dolor… la sangre… los gritos. Haciendo caso omiso a la tortura que sufría en aquel escenario me había levantado y había caminado hacia la salida. No quise ir donde estaban los equipos de emergencia, sólo quería regresar a casa. Herida, vagué por las calles de Silent Hill, en busca de algún agujero de gusano, el cual, por gracia divina, encontré luego de una hora de sufrimiento, había aparecido aquí, en mi apartamento. Curé mis heridas, sólo porque el dolor me lo pedía a gritos. Luego utilicé las ampollas y me deje caer sobre la cama cerrando mis ojos, esperando no despertar nunca.

Lástima, ahora estaba ahí, recordándolo todo.

Salí al pasillo, este apartamento me parecía cada vez más demacrado y triste, quizás sólo era el simple reflejo de mi alma. Algo me llevó a parar hasta aquel cuarto oculto en el trescientos dos, el santuario de Walter. Observando por entremedio de los aparadores pude vislumbrar el cuerpo de mi hermano crucificado, como alguna vez me lo dijo Henry. Una sirena de algún servicio de emergencia me hizo retornar a la sala para observar por la ventana. A través del cristal, podía verse claramente, un carro de policía y varios oficiales.

No aguante más aquella situación y en un arranque de locura, tome una de aquellas decisiones de las que luego te arrepientes, fui hasta el cuarto, pateando las prendas de ropa, tomé el arma, y busqué algunas balas que estaban en el cajón cercano, la cargué y le quité el seguro. Luego volví a la sala de estar en busca de mi fiel bolso que alguna vez olvidé en un sillón, cruzándolo sobre mi hombro, supuse que debía salir de allí.

Me encontré caminando con rapidez por los pasillos del edificio, dejando la puerta del apartamento semi abierta. En fin, ya daba igual, quizás… jamás volvería ahí. Bajé las escaleras con singular ritmo, llegando hasta la recepción, aquella que hace tiempo me había acogido. La escena que ahora proyectaba era de puro dolor. El señor Sunderland, era cruelmente tranquilizado por su hijo… James, lloraba, pero me fue difícil dilucidar el por qué. Quizás era porque su hijo prodigo había regresado o era porque los oficiales le daban la fatídica noticia de que su nieto, Josh, estaba muerto.

Duele… lo sé. Quería decirle cuanto lo sentía y cuanto odiaba a su hijo. Que se diera cuenta de lo cuán hipócrita estaba siendo en ese momento, pero era echar más leña al fuego y eso no ayudaba en nada. Yo, mientras tanto podía odiar a James Sunderland por el resto de mi vida o lo que quedaba de ella.

Por azares del destino, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el instante en que yo pasaba por su lado, sin quitar el contacto visual, le deje ver el fondo de mi alma y todo lo que lo aborrecía y cuanto deseaba que él fuera el muerto. Franqueé el umbral de la puerta doble, donde los policías estaban afuera llamando por radio y llenando fichas. Me acerqué a uno de ellos tocando su hombro para que me mirara.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita? —Preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa debajo de ese bigote.

—Ehm… —Aclaré mi garganta, tenía que estar cien por ciento segura de lo que iba a hacer—. Escuché gritos en el apartamento trescientos dos… la puerta está abierta, temo lo peor, es mejor que vayan a revisar.

—¿Trescientos dos? Gracias por avisarnos —Agradeció y poniéndose la radio en los labios pidió refuerzos—. Llamando a todas las unidades tenemos un…

Se alejó corriendo hacía la dirección que le di, junto con otros hombres que estaba en el aparcadero. Me quedé observándolo por tres segundos, analizando si era mejor regresar al apartamento y aclarar las cosas, contar lo sucedido ¿Pero quién me creería? Negué a lo lejos mientras avanzaba, pasando al lado de las personas, no me preocupaba si chocaba con ellos, la gente va y viene a ningún lugar, ajenos a mí, ajeno a lo que sucede, ajeno a todo y a todos, encerrados en sus mundos, donde, si lo piensan mejor, reina la soledad.

En la esquina puedo divisar el gran cartel de edificio que estaba diagonal al complejo de apartamentos.

"_Bar Southfield"  
_"_555–3750"_

Recuerdo que el señor Frank mencionó que Josh trabajaba en ese sitio, seguí revisando aquella estructura hasta la azotea, donde se exponía una gran toma de agua. Cuando la luz dio verde, crucé la avenida, lentamente, casi sin importarme que el cartel de _"Walk"_ comenzara a parpadear cuando yo iba a mitad de la calle. Y mucho menos me importó el claxon de los automóviles ni tampoco sus reclamos. Caminando por la acera hasta el bar, doblé en el desaseado callejón, forcé la puerta de seguridad de la escalera de emergencia, subiendo por aquella escala, con un paso más rápido aún hasta la azotea.

El viento invernal se sentía más frío en este sitio y más fuerte. Esquivando los fierros y cables de acero que afirmaban las estructuras, todo para pararme en el borde del edificio apoyada en el barandal de la construcción. Ahora tenía a mi merced una vista preferencial a Ashfield, sus principales arterias y los grandes inmuebles emplazados por diversas partes. Fue grato sentir la bruma mojada sobre mi rostro _«La tormenta ya llega…»._

Truenos y flashes de luz iluminaban el cielo gris y luego de unos minutos aquella masa de agua se dejó caer sobre la ciudad _«Es la hora…»_ Busqué el teléfono móvil en mi bolso y tecleé las tres teclas de emergencia, pude escuchar el tono de marcado hasta que la operadora contestó.

—Novecientos once ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —Preguntó sin dejar ningún dejo de nada en su interior sobria y neutra.

—Quisiera reportar un accidente —Contesté con la vista puesta en la calle.

—Claro, ¿De quién, sabe el nombre de los afectados? —Escuché al fondo que la telefonista tecleaba rápidamente un teclado.

—Sí… —Confirmé— Yo… mi nombre es Haley Mishell y estoy en el Bar Southfield…

—Señorita ¿hay alguien con usted? —Esta vez pude sentir preocupación en el tono de voz—. Necesito que se quede en ese sitio, los servicios de emergencia van en camino, por favor no corte la llamada.

—Es tarde…

Fui bajando el teléfono presionando la tecla roja para terminar la llamada. Sin interesarme lo deje caer sobre el sólido pavimento de la estructura y con la mano derecha saqué el arma, esto era una locura y de seguro tenía que tener mucha sangre fría para hacerlo, pero qué más daba. Dirigí el cañón hasta mi sien, mientras escuchaba las sirenas policiales y de ambulancia acercándose. Cerré los ojos poniendo el dedo en el gatillo, estaba lista.

Un disparo, el único, opacando casi todo los ruidos, caí al piso.

* * *

El disparo alertó a las unidades, los cuales se apostaban en las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente temiendo lo peor. Uno, dos, tres efectivos de la policía, con sus armas desenfundadas corriendo, escalando lo más rápido que podían por aquella escala, con cuidado para no resbalar. Llegaron a la azotea, cercando, rodeando y perimetrando el área, era como estar viendo una película de Hollywood.

El teniente de rango mayor, Shaun Miller, cuya posición era la primera en el equipo, recorrió la extensión de la azotea, sus compañeros hicieron señas las cuales fácilmente se entendían como un "_Aquí no hay nada_", pero si por algo se destacó él, era porque siempre encontraba una respuesta a todos sus casos. Fue tal vez eso, lo que lo llevó a pasar más allá del letrero que promocionaba el bar encontrando a una muchacha, que no pasaba los veinte años, mojándose bajo la lluvia, su rostro parecía perdido en algún pensamiento, sus piernas dobladas mientras las abrazaba, tenía un bolso, olvidado, al igual que un teléfono móvil, en el piso. Se acercó lentamente, pese al ruido de sus botas repicando sobre los charcos de agua, la mujer no parecía prestarle mayor atención.

—Oye ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó inclinándose para ver su rostro—. ¿Eres Haley Mishell?

—No… —Respondió la de ojos verdes levantando la mirada—. Ella se fue hace bastante tiempo…

—Ya veo ¿Y tú eres? —Se acercó más, mientras los otros policías se incluían en la escena.

—¿Yo? —Su voz parecía apagada y las palabras salían por inercia—. Es lo que trato de descubrir… pero una vez me llamaron Hayley Sullivan…

—Bien Hayley Sullivan no deberías estar aquí —Repuso el hombre tomándola para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. ¿Sabes dónde se fue Haley Mishell?

—La verdad no lo sé —Dejó escapar una sonrisa—. Pero lo último que dijo fue que era demasiado débil como para rendirse, pero demasiado fuerte como para dejarse perder…

—Claro… te llevaré a casa.

—No puedo ir a casa… —La joven echó un vistazo al edificio de apartamentos como si añorara algo—. No la tengo… soy una trotamundos, aún puedo brillar en toda esta oscuridad.

La mujer se separó del hombre, recogiendo su bolso, suspirando. Miller quiso detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde, y detuvo a aquellos que intentaron perseguirla, porque en el fondo sabía que aquella muchacha estaba llevando su cruz en el alma y en cierto modo se sentía culpable, no debió dejarla ir, no debió… pero algo en el interior lo calmaba, diciéndole que ella, ella tenía quien la protegiese, algo así como un protector. Y dejó escapar una sonrisa, los años, los años le había hecho ver cosas magnificas, horrendas, crueles, inverosímiles, pero nunca vio como una mujer, sin rumbo escrito se ponía de pie, literalmente, y esperaba que la tal Haley Mishell no la atormentara más

—Suerte… Hayley Sullivan… —Musitó en palabras de aliento.

Podría decirse que la mayor compañía que ostentaba ella era la soledad. Oscura y fría. Violenta y farsante.

Esto era una lección de vida, él tenía una familia, una esposa y un hijo hermoso, pero a ratos se sentía solo. No era soledad física, sino más bien del alma, eso era lo peor. A veces nuestra vida alcanza un pináculo tramposo, endeble y cuando menos te lo esperas, resbalas por la ladera empinada, te lastimas, te raspas, te hieres… pero no hay nada más valeroso que volverse a levantar, miras a tu alrededor y estas solo, sin embargo eso te llena de energías para volver a escalar… aquellos que podían sobrevivir a aquella montaña rusa eran privilegiados. Porque aquellos que digan que la vida es fácil caen irremediablemente en el eufemismo.

La soledad es etérea y subjetiva, pero existe y mientras esté viva, no te dejara en paz, no te dejara vivir.

¿Cuál es la moraleja de este relato? Difícil, quizás ni siquiera tenga una enseñanza. Así que dejaremos que cada uno busqué la respuesta. Quizás alguno le atine.

* * *

"_Y ahora las noticias… ayer en Silent Hill se reportó un incidente. Según los equipos de reporteros un edificio abandonado fue víctima de un incendio, a pesar de aparente estado de abandono, se han encontrado víctimas fatales._

_El primero fue el desaparecido joven, Josh Sunderland cuya desaparición fue hace una semana atrás, aproximadamente, los restos fueron encontrados en la segunda planta del lugar con graves laceraciones, las autoridades investigan que tal vez fue víctima de una especie de ritual que se llevaba a cabo en el edificio._

_La siguiente víctima fue identificada como un varón de unos veinticinco años, cuyo nombre es aún desconocido, el hombre presentaba cortes en ambos brazos y una daga fue enterrada en su pecho, el jefe de policía Scott, ha dicho que probablemente se trate de un suicidio._

_El tercer cadáver que fue encontrado se trababa de una mujer identificada como Eileen Galvin, la mujer tenía hematomas por todo el cuerpo, se presume que pudo morir del derrame interno de sus órganos, al menos eso indica el parte médico._

_El cuarto cuerpo corresponde a una mujer de unos veinticinco años, que todavía no se ha podido identificar, la mujer presentaba cortes de diversa consideración y golpes varios, lo que provocaría su muerte luego._

_Por último, se presume que es Mark Sullivan, un conocido sacerdote de Silent Hill, el parte médico indica que fue alcanzado por las llamas, aunque restos de pólvora y casquillos de balas en la escena aún son investigados._

_Siguiendo con el ámbito policial, esta vez en Ashfield, las tragedias no cesan. Fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un joven, reconocido como Henry Townshensd, la víctima estaba mal herida y los reportes preliminares dictarían que murió desangrado en un edificio popular en el área. Es curioso, ya que el señor Townshensd sería participe de un accidente hace una semana atrás donde su coche chocó irremediablemente contra una barrera de contención a las afueras de Silent Hill, lo más extraño que es que este hombre nunca fue encontrado en el área del accidente lo que hace sospechar a las autoridades de que tal vez fue víctima de un homicidio._

_¿Qué…? Un minuto, están llegando nuevas noticias desde South Ashfield Height, acaban de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del que fuera el asesino en serie más buscado de hace unos años, Walter Sullivan, su cuerpo se encontraba en el apartamento trescientos dos, en un cuarto secreto, aún se investiga cómo es que el cuerpo de este hombre llegó allí. Aunque aparentemente también es obra de un ritual satánico._

_Ahora se busca a la propietaria del apartamento, señalada como la principal sospechosa de estos extraños sucesos. Hablamos de una mujer de unos diecinueve años de edad identificada como Haley Mishell, la joven cuya descripción ocupa las principales páginas del periódico, internet y canales noticieros como este, no ha dado señales de existencia, aunque una llamada al novecientos once haría sospechar que acabó con su vida, pero no se ha encontrado un cuerpo aún. El teniente de rango mayor, el señor Shaun Miller no se ha referido al tema, ya que él es el que estuvo a cargo del operativo de búsqueda de esta muchacha. Así que para toda la ciudadanía, se busca una mujer de casi un metro setenta y cinco, delgada, tez clara, cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda y ojos verdes, si alguien tiene información sobre ella llame de inmediato a la unidad de policía más cercana…_

_Le seguiremos informando…"_

—El mundo se ha vuelto loco —Decía el hombre detrás de la barra mientras limpiaba el mesón, con una sonrisa—. ¿Incendios? ¿Rituales? ¿Qué vendrá después?

El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de una mujer de cabello corto, castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, sentada en la barra bebiendo una taza de café, mientras su mirada parecía perdida y simulaba escuchar al mesero. Era uno de esos restaurantes de carretera, eso abalaba la aparente falta de clientes. El aroma del lugar era agradable y el ambiente aún mejor. La chica podía percibir el lento girar de los ventiladores puestos en el techo, mientras de fondo se escuchaban las noticias del día. Sorbió algo de su café, el choque de la cafeína le hacía volver de su mundo de soledad.

—Así es… —Susurró mientras calentaba sus manos con la caliente taza y soplaba el vapor que esta expedía.

—No me sorprende —Dijo el hombre dejando el trapo con que limpiaba a un lado, la chica también dejó el tazón y sacó su billetera para pagar, pasó su tarjeta de crédito al hombre y este la deslizó por la máquina, de inmediato salió el nombre de la dueña y el número de cuenta.

"_Hayley Sullivan Colleman"  
__091243485518152_

—Gracias —Agradeció el hombre al devolver la tarjeta, ella asintió.

La vio sonreír, pero detrás de aquellos hermosos ojos se ocultaba una tristeza infinita. Aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes que alguna vez fue, no era más que un simple espejismo ahora.

Tenían razón, Haley Mishell, la del cabello largo y negro y ojos verdes era historia, ahora sólo estaba la nueva Hayley Sullivan, de la cual nadie sospechaba nada ni tampoco era inculpada de algo de lo cual ella sólo fue una víctima más. Y ella pensó que sería bueno que agregaran a Haley Mishell a la lista de víctimas del incendio de Silent Hill. Sonrió más al salir, se hacía de noche y el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado en el horizonte, el ocaso era hermosamente doloroso, anunciaba que, otra vez, desperdició un día más en su vida. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y la campanilla sonó. Caminó, sintiendo el crujir de las piedrecillas del suelo, hasta su motocicleta a la cual subió de inmediato. Ajustó su chaqueta negra, se colocó sus guantes de "Chica ruda" y su casco, abrochando este último debajo del mentón. Se inclinó hacia un costado quitando la patita de la motocicleta, enseguida calentó los motores. Era hora de partir. Soltó el freno y siguió por la carretera, nunca, NUNCA se preguntó dónde iría a parar esta vez.

Haley Mishell era tan buscada como una vez lo fue Walter Sullivan. Pero Hayley Sullivan se alegraba de tener una doble personalidad y que ahora, y para el mundo entero, ella jamás conoció a la mentada Mishell, bueno sólo ese teniente Miller, pero él no había hablado hasta ahora, y ella supuso que nunca lo haría.

Aceleró más, después de todo era un largo camino hacia su propia ruina, o hasta su propia soledad…

El claxon de una motocicleta cercana la hizo saltar y observar a su alrededor. Era un chico a su lado, indicándole alguna falla en los focos de su moto, mas ella no prestó atención a la advertencia, estaba más bien concentrada en dilucidar por qué aquel chico era tan parecido, por no decir idéntico, a Josh

¿O hasta su propia soledad?

Quizás no…

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Ehm… no sé cómo podría clasificar este final dentro de mi escala "Bueno o Malo", la verdad es que no me pareció que Hayley sufriera tanto por la pérdida de todos sus seres queridos, más bien, al final del final (esto es redundante) quise darle otra chance a la protagonista. No sé el por qué… aún. Quizás porque creo que nadie merece estar solo… uhm no sé, está muy bizarro para mí todavía. ¿Compasión? Puede ser… u.u… uhm cuando les tenga una respuesta coherente del por qué simplemente no deje que Hayley fuera infeliz, se las diré… lo consultaré con mi almohada cuyas palabras siempre me animan XD

Bien este es el segundo final, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, raro que este diciendo esto porque nunca me gusta cómo quedan mis finales, pero siento que este es lo mejor en finales que he hecho en mi vida.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, recuerden, todos son bienvenidos.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review a los que no, también.

Adiós.

**REP: Diciembre 31, 2012 (¡Feliz año!)**


	25. END III: JUST A NIGHMARE

_**A/N (Previous Note): **__Mi eterno sufrimiento… la música del final… Ehm creo que para este final recomiendo __**"Leave out all the rest"**__ de __**Linkin Park**__ bueno si encuentran un canción que se adecue mejor o que implemente les gusta más que la sugerida por mí. La frase pertenece a The Sorrow (MGS3)… Créditos para Hideo Kojima… XD_

* * *

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming-**

**End ****~ Just… a nighmare**

* * *

"_La muerte es trágica,  
__pero la vida es miserable__  
__Esto es el fin"_

* * *

—¿Ma-Mami?

A veces, cuando no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, creemos que es un sueño, una alucinación. Creada de nuestro subconsciente, de las cosas que vemos, de lo que oímos, de lo que vivimos, pero en algunos casos, esos simples "viajes" a ningún lugar pueden ser más reales que muchas de las cosas que hacemos diariamente, pero existe un pequeñísimo problema ¿Qué sucede cuando la "realidad" y la "ficción" parecen unirse? ¿Cómo comprobamos que aquello que vivimos realmente sí sucedió? Pruebas gráficas, físicas… relatos… ¿Y qué pasa cuando esta "ficción" realmente parece inverosímil? Bueno, pronto lo averiguaría.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como la insoportable jaqueca, después de una resaca, me despertó, hacía frío y la manta sobre mi cuerpo no ayudaba mucho para capearlo. Me recogí sobre la cama tomándome el estómago, a pesar de tener, todavía, los ojos cerrados me sentía mareada. Pensaba que tal vez era producto de las medicinas para el dolor que me mantenían así. Perdida en los días del calendario, perdida en la noción espacio-tiempo. Me sabía en el apartamento, sobre la cama, pero en cuanto a fecha, hora, día o noche, seguía siendo una total ignorante. Me di vuelta con violencia hacia la molesta luz de la lámpara, entre mi ceguera temporal por abrir de pronto los ojos, divise, muy borrosamente, el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche. Si lograba alcanzarlo sería una gran hazaña. Estiré mi mano para tomar el aparato completo, entonces recordé que este no funcionaba, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Coloqué el auricular sobre mi oído libre y pude escuchar el tono de marcado. Pero ahora me encontraba con otro dilema ¿A quién debería marcarle? ¿Al novecientos once? ¿Y qué les diría? No, no podía ser a ellos… a alguien más.

Como relámpago vino a mí una secuencia de números, los cuales conocía bastante bien.

"_Bar Southfield"  
__555 - 3750_

Entumida a causa de la temperatura del cuarto, que, según mi percepción, cada vez era más baja, marqué los números deseados, esperando que fuera una hora prudente y que alguien estuviera en aquel establecimiento.

—Bar Southfield ¿En qué puedo servirle? —Contestó cordialmente un joven, mientras una música estruendosa estaba de fondo.

—Josh… —Apenas susurré viendo como el vapor salía de mi boca.

—Ehm… no, pero si me da unos segundos lo traigo —No espero mi respuesta, creo que dejo el auricular hacia arriba mientras podía escuchar las melodías y a dos hombres que hablaban y decía algo como un : _"Te llaman" – "¿Quién?" – "Y yo que voy a saber, hombre, ¡ve y contesta!"_ después de eso, alguien tomo la bocina.

—¿Bueno? ¿Con quién hablo? —Su voz se oía cansada y algo harta, además la música dificultaba la comunicación.

—Josh… soy yo… Hayley…

—¿Hayley? Lo siento… pero no conozco a ninguna Hayley. De seguro marcó mal señorita.

—¿Qué? Perdón… Haley ¿Mishell? —Pasé por alto que Josh no recordará todo aquello que le dije sobre mi nombre.

—¿Haley Mishell? ¿Mi vecina? —Creo que sólo lo pregunto para corroborar algo que ya sabía ¿Cuántas _"Haley Mishell"_ conocía?

—¿No es obvio?… ¡Ah! —Una fuerte punzada en las sienes no me dejo seguir hablando.

—Oye ¿Estas bien?…

—No… necesito tu ayuda… ¡rápido! —El dolor se acrecentaba cada vez más.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el apartamento… date prisa…

La comunicación se cortó de pronto, como si alguien hubiese arrancado el cable. Un miedo me recorrió de hito en hito, tenía que salir de allí como diera lugar, pero el miedo me carcomía por dentro, me paralizaba. Tenía plena conciencia de que en el apartamento no me sucedería nada malo, no había nada entre Walter y yo para que algo maligno volviera a suceder.

Sin embargo podía sentir aquel aire denso, cargado y viciado, aplastándome. La falta de oxígeno me estaba matando aunque supiera que realmente estaba respirando normalmente. No podía evitar sentirme así de desprotegida, vulnerable, débil e inútil. Además estaba esa sensación de que alguien está detrás de ti, puedes sentir como te observa y se te erizan los cabellos de la nuca, esa horrible sensación que te hace girar de inmediato y que es mucho más inquietante cuando lo haces y no hay nada ahí o peor, cuando SÍ hay algo.

Las paredes del cuarto parecían infestarse con una maraña de hilos sangre, como arañas gigantescas que amenazan con picarte si no huyes de allí rápido. Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban demasiado sucios como para saber o ver lo que estaba afuera, pero, lo que fuera, estaba oscuro y daba la advertencia de que todo estaba cambiando. Y para mal.

Un grito ensordecedor provino de la sala ¿Qué estaba pasando allá afuera? La sangre y el óxido me rememoraban la horrenda vivencia en Silent Hill. Se supone que esto había acabado. Como pude me arrojé al suelo, y casi increíblemente, me puse de pie usando como apoyo las paredes y mobiliario del lugar, los cuales se llenaban de telas de araña en los rincones y polvo en las superficies. Una vez en el pasillo, entremedio de quejidos y el vaivén de mis pies logre llegar a la sala, donde un espectáculo aún más macabro me esperaba. La puerta volvía a estar encadenada, el sonido de estática del televisor y la radio estaban volviéndome loca, mientras millones de cirios estaban por todas partes, rodeando las paredes, las cuales eran la única iluminación. Claro todo hasta que una de las ventanas se abrió dejando que todo el viento ingresara apagando y botando muchas de las velas. Las que cayeron, encendidas, no dudaron en encender de inmediato las telas y muebles de su alrededor. Sin contar eso la única luz entre todas aquella oscuridad era el foco que estaba sobre la puerta, alumbrándola, como si fuera algo divino.

Caí al suelo, vencida por el dolor y el cansancio, mi cabeza se azotó con el duro piso con la vista clavada sobre la puerta y sus cadenas, mientras todo a mí alrededor se incendiaba.

* * *

Josh Sunderland no entendía el por qué cuando Haley le había llamado diciendo que se apresurara en llegar al apartamento, había tomado todas sus cosas y había arrojado su delantal negro de trabajo sobre la mesa, aparte de haberle gritado algo a su compañero de turno, algo así como un "_Me tengo que ir súper rápido… ¡una urgencia!"_

A pesar de ser temprano para él, las 18:30 p.m., estaba oscuro y se lo debían en gran parte al horario de invierno y a las numerosas nubes negras del cielo que amenazaban con condensarse en cualquier momento. Cruzó Ashfield Avenue como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su abuelo siempre le recriminó esa manera que tenía de arriesgarse tanto _"Más vale perder un minuto en la vida, que la vida en un minuto"_, solía decir, pero el tiempo era algo que nunca pudo comprender del todo.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, abrió la puerta del edificio chocando de improvisto con una pareja de jóvenes que jamás había visto en su vida, o al menos no en este mundo, se iba disculpar cuando vino su abuelo, el cual lo había visto todo, con aquella cara de aire crítico. Eso significaba que utilizaría su nombre completo y un sermón, sin mencionar la vergüenza que le causaba ser regañado, teniendo 19 años, y peor aún enfrente de aquella muchacha que le miraba divertida.

—¡Joshua Sunderland! ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así? ¡Te he lo he dicho mil veces… en mi edificio NO SE CORRE! ¡Discúlpate en este instante! —Le _"molesto"_ su abuelo de inmediato, claro, porque para él, aquello, más que un reto, era _"molestar"._

—Lo siento, mis sinceras disculpas, no los vi… perdón, perdón —Ya ni siquiera sabía que más decir aparte que mientras se disculpaba iba retrocediendo para llegar a las escaleras.

—Ven aquí —Le llamó su abuelo—. Te voy a presentar a las personas…

—Más rato —Respondió rápidamente mientras la "pareja" sólo reía bajito, de la mala suerte de Josh, pero su abuelo no se iba a quedar así, así que lo tomó del brazo y le atrajo a ellos.

—Nada de eso —Gruñó entre dientes para que no los oyeran.

—Pero abuelo… —Reclamó—. Tengo algo importante que hacer… si quieres después los invito un café… a un restaurant ¡a dónde quieran ir!

—Cállate —El hombre maduro hizo caso omiso de las protestas de su nieto, mientras lo arrastraba, prácticamente, hacia sus invitados que no podían evitar carcajearse ante aquella escena tan infantil—. Mira, te presento a Eileen Galvin y Henry Townshensd, dos de mis mejores ex inquilinos.

—Un gusto ¿Puedo irme ya? —Josh, no era de aquellos que les gustara las presentaciones formales, además, tampoco se le daba lo de la cortesía. Pero algo se le removió en el interior al escuchar aquellos nombres.

—¡FUEGO! —Algún inquilino había gritado, más como una advertencia a los demás más que una súplica de ayuda. De inmediato los huéspedes comenzaron a salir de sus cuartos, al escuchar el alboroto y el evidente humo que se propagaba por los pasillos. Claro, todo mientras que aquel inquilino que venía ya corriendo por las escaleras despavorido al encuentro del superintendente, el cual se había quedado petrificado ante la noticia—. ¡Fuego en el trescientos dos!

Al momento, todos los músculos de Josh reaccionaron subiendo la escala.

—¡JOSH! —Llamó Frank para luego tomar un teléfono móvil para llamar a los servicios de emergencia—. Hay que salir de aquí…

—¿Hay alguien viviendo en el trescientos dos? —Preguntó Henry consternado, mientras las personas desalojaban la estructura.

—¡Cierto! —Exclamó el anciano, recordando algo que había vendido aquel apartamento—. La señorita Mishell…

—Hay que ir por ella —Musitó el castaño pero Eileen lo detuvo negando con la cabeza. De seguro temía por la integridad de aquel hombre.

—Ahora que lo pienso… no la he visto en días… no ha salido del apartamento… —Frank recordó entonces lo que sucedió con Joseph… la huida rápida de Henry, cuando no pudo abrir la puerta aquella vez y ahora esto, definitivamente ese apartamento estaba maldito y de ningún modo dejaría que su nieto se arriesgara de esa forma, así que emprendió su carrera hacía la tercera planta junto con aquellos visitantes—. Josh…

El aludido estaba subiendo la última escalera, que hasta ahora le parecía eterna. El humo se hacía cada vez más intenso, negruzco e intoxicante a medida que se adentraba en los pasillos del establecimiento, aunque aquello era una buena señal, sabía que se acercaba al apartamento de Haley.

* * *

Estaba ahí, tirada sobre el suelo, viendo impotente, como las llamas consumían el lugar. Las energías se me habían agotado y faltaba poco para que el oxígeno también se fuera. Tosía, ya casi no veía la puerta, el humo, aunque era negro, me recordaba a aquella etérea neblina de aquel pueblo maldito. No había duda, yo iba a morir en ese lugar.

Viendo la puerta, o lo poco que veía de ella, esperaría mi muerte. Que estúpida fui, mi vida se acabaría pronto y hasta el momento me daba cuenta de lo poco que la había aprovechado y me sentí patética e imbécil. Después de todo lo que sufrí, ahora me estaba dejando vencer con aquellas furiosas llamas, sumiéndome en la oscuridad del infierno más próximo. Deteriorándome a cada instante, consumiéndome en aquella pesadilla de la cual sólo quería despertar.

Todo lo que yo era, no era – valga la redundancia – más que un espejismo, aquella coraza de mujer ruda a la cual nada le afecta, se me estaba cayendo dejando ver lo enquencle que soy. Mi ser entero se trasformaba en la cosa más horrenda del mundo… Oh Dios… me estaba destruyendo, mis ideas y sentimientos divagan por doquier, quieren salir de este cuarto… ¡que opresión! Tengo miedo… le temo a la muerte. Ya nada se puede hacer, todo se vuelve superfluo pero previsto. Walter o Mark… me pregunto cuál de los dos lo tenía planeado desde antes. Al menos tengo la certeza de que aquellos que me importan están bien. No fueron arrastrados al abismo interminable por el cual estoy cayendo en este momento. Para ellos, o al menos lo que deduzco después de escuchar a Josh, que todo fue sólo… una pesadilla.

Ellos despertaron, ellos están bien. Me alegro.

Y me aferro… me aferro a la oportunidad y a la desesperanza ¡No! ¡Es una maldita excusa! Me estoy dejando llevar por aquel rijoso sentimiento impar. Que exquisito eran aquellos últimos momentos de admiración y decepción. Admiro a Walter y me decepciono de él, su valor y su petulancia lo hicieron renegar de hasta su propia calidad humana, convirtiéndolo en una bestia si ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento visible… en un animal que ocultó su inocencia bajo libros de ocultismo y ritos satánicos y me decepciono, porque no fue capaz de terminar con su tarea – no es que quisiera que la completara – decidió de manera cobarde ofrecerse como un cordero de sacrificio. Y Mark… de él me decepcione "admirablemente" aquel hombre de facha dura no era más que un cúmulo de estiércol… creí que sería un poco más inteligente, pero erré.

—Has escogido esto… YO me decepciono de ti —Unos pequeños mocasines se interpusieron entre mi mirada y la puerta, su dulce y tierna voz era melodiosa e hiriente, no alcé la mirada.

—Lo sé… ¿Crees que yo no? —Susurré, mientras él se arrodillaba para mirarme cual niño curioso—. Tengo miedo Walt…

—No tengas miedo… recuerda que aún puedes brillar en esta oscuridad —Sonrió dulcemente, tenía que confesar que me gustaba esta parte de Walter, su versión de niño es mucho más _"humana"_—. Vas a estar bien… es sólo una pesadilla.

La puerta se sacudió, alguien la estaba pateando por fuera con violencia, mientras el pequeño cambiaba su rostro por uno de miedo reprimido, observando detrás de mí y hacia arriba ¿Había alguien ahí? Lo supe al instante al sentir unas manos sobre mi cintura las cuales me alzaban y me obligaban a abrazar a aquella persona que estaba ahí. Podía sentir el frío contacto con la piel de su rostro, había algo áspero entre mi frente y su barbilla. De inmediato reconocí que aquel hombre no era más que mi hermano y de algún modo pude sentir que temía por mí y mi vida, él estaba provocando todo esto, por qué se empeñaba en protegerme después de que intentó hacer un multi-homicidio en este edificio.

Multi-homicidio…

Un azote de realidades regresó a mi mente como un latigazo. Mientras yo estaba "disfrutando" de mi trance al infierno, había gente, inocente por cierto, afuera, tratando de huir, de no ser parte de este hermoso espectáculo dantesco.

—W-Walt… —Alcé mi mano en busca de su mejilla, pero en cambio obtuve su mano helada rozando mis yemas—. Te-Tengo miedo…

—Es una pesadilla… tienes que despertar —Susurró—. Abre tus ojos… tranquila… Todo acabo…

_«Acabó…»_

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, pero no alcancé a cerrarlos completamente cuando volví a abrirlos de par en par.

—¡Despertó! —Exclamó una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, con una cofia blanca sobre su cabeza, a pesar de todo, su imagen se me presentaba de manera borrosa. De inmediato un hombre de mediana edad vino a su encuentro con una de esas linternitas médicas, todo para examinar como reaccionaban mis pupilas. Perfecto, estaba mareada y ahora ciega.

—¿Puedes escucharme Haley? —Preguntó el hombre—. ¿Haley, puedes oírme?

—Sí… —Susurré, estaba sumamente cansada—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Saint Jeronime Hospital ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? —La visión comenzaba a hacerse más clara ahora, podía distinguir al médico tratante y aún más a la enfermera. El cuarto, mi posición y a aquella persona con expresión preocupada en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—Fuego… —Musité—. Walter… mi apartamento… South Ashfield Height… Josh…

El doctor le dedico una mirada a la enfermera y luego a Josh, hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído. Luego, ambos miembros del personal médico abandonaron la estancia. El ojiverde se acercó a mí lentamente, tomando una silla poniéndola cerca de la cama, para finalmente sentarse en ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Consultó neutralmente, no podía descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese instante.

—Más o menos… pero estaré bien, espero —Respondí un poco adormilada—. Estoy un poco cansada… ¿Cómo salí del apartamento?

—Por la puerta, obviamente —Respondió un poco mal humorado.

—Okay… —Agregué mirándolo de reojo, definitivamente me había perdido de "algo"—. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—¡No! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede a ti!? —Espetó un poco enojado, pero al ser consiente del cartel de "Silencio" en el cuarto, calló al instante.

—¿Eh? —Eso me descolocó de inmediato, al minuto reaccioné—. ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¿De qué habló? ¿Tienes el cinismo de preguntar? Okay… ¿Cirios esparcidos por doquier? ¿Símbolos extraños en paredes y pisos? ¿Una biblia ocultista? ¿Órganos y bolsas llenas de sangre en un refrigerador?… Y lo peor… ¿Un cuerpo crucificado en un cuarto secreto en TU apartamento? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Incendiar todo el edificio? ¿¡Matarnos a todos!?

—¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe por qué esta todo eso ahí! ¡Tú sabes lo que pasó! —Grité fuera de si—. ¡No entiendo por qué te haces el desentendido en este instante!

—¿El desentendido? —Enarcó una ceja para luego tomarme de los hombros—. ¿¡El desentendido!? ¿Encima de todo te drogas?

—… —Eso era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no tenía palabras, no tenía nada que decir. Me llené de ira y con el dolor de mi alma le abofeteé con fuerza, al extremo de dejar mis dedos marcados en su tez blanca—. Imbécil… ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás, escúchame bien, JAMÁS vuelvas a decirme eso! ¡Nunca, nunca voy a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que acabas de decir!… Como se nota lo poco que me conoces…

—No es necesario conocerte más… —Masculló claramente en un estado de furia—. No es necesario…

Me dejó. Salió del cuarto sin decir más; ¿Qué estaba pasando? En un arranque de enojo arranqué el catéter del suero al cual estaba conectada, al momento hubo sangre fluyendo de mi mano, no le preste ni el más mínimo de mi interés, sólo me preocupaba salir de allí. Tomé mi ropa en una de las esquinas colgada y me la coloqué. Más con la sangre sólo enrollé una venda que estaba cerca de los implementos y sin más que hacer salí del cuarto.

Cabizbaja, meditando lo sucedido _"Sólo una pesadilla"_ Acaso Walter se refería a que TODO había sido una pesadilla, pero… si fue así, el dolor, la ira, el desconsuelo por qué fueron tan reales… incluso las magulladuras que tenía en mi cuerpo correspondían a los ataques que me realizó aquella bestia en la que se trasformó mi padre. Tal vez… para todos los demás fue eso, una pesadilla, la cual termina cuando despiertas.

No. Estoy no se acaba porque YO digo que aún no se acaba.

Ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos choqué con alguien en mi camino, alguien que inesperadamente me abrazó de pronto. Me quede petrificada ante aquella acción, tan helada que ni siquiera me digne a ver quién era.

—Ahora… no hagas ningún ruido —Farfulló tranquilizadoramente—. Yo te creo…

—¿H-Henry…? —Susurré mientras algunas lágrimas se echaban a correr por mis mejillas—. Todo el dolor… para algunos no valió nada.

—Escuche tu discusión con Josh…, estoy seguro que él recuerda algo… pequeños retazos. Claro que… él y todos creen que fue producto de una pesadilla.

—¿Cómo le demuestro que fue así? —Alcé mi vista sin quitar el contacto.

—Muéstrales las evidencias —Sonrió.

—No quiere ni verme, ahora cree que soy una sicópata pirómana y drogadicta —Me separé unos segundos para contemplarle mejor—. Además ¿Qué evidencia le mostraría? Todo se volvió cenizas y el resto desapareció o simplemente murió…

—Puede que haya sido así —Asintió—. Pero hay huellas que se hacen para quedarse… como las cicatrices, por ejemplo…

—¿Cicatrices, dices? —Lo medité por milésimas de segundos, ahí estaba la respuesta a todo _«Cicatrices, eh…»_—. Henry, lo repito, eres un genio.

—Gracias por el alago…

—Me tengo que ir, debo hacer algo importante… MUY importante… —Sonreí como idiota antes de largarme de ese lugar.

Tomé el ascensor y de ahí directo a la salida, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención del personal médico que deambulaba por los pasillos. Corrí por la acera lo más rápido que podía o que mis fuerzas me alcanzaban. Si estaba en lo correcto, acelerando el paso, de seguro me encontraba con Josh antes de que llegara a los apartamentos, pero me equivoqué.

Lo vi entrando al edificio a pasos desganados y pesados, como si no tuvieras ánimos de nada, antes de entrar pateó un lata de soda que estaba por ahí tirada cerca de su camino. Me apoyé a hurtadillas en la esquina del recinto observando que no hubiera nadie, desde ese sitio podía ver claramente mi apartamento que, alrededor de los marcos, que algún día fueron las ventanas, tenidos de un color negruzco. No sabía las dimensiones del incendio provocado por aquellos cirios, pero al parecer fue más grave para el apartamento y la estructura del edificio que para mí y los inquilinos, eso, por una parte, era un poco más alivianador.

Como un gato ladrón me fui acercando a la puerta de entrada, mirando hacía todas partes para que nadie me viese entrar al lugar, así evitaría futuras represalias contra mí.

La puerta rechinó cuando la abrí, para luego cerrarse de inmediato. Con cautela subí hasta el tercer piso, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrar una cinta de emergencia en la puerta del ala.

"_Peligro, no entrar"_

Era claramente una cinta de las autoridades, que buscan resguardar a la ciudadanía de futuros problemas. La interrogante en este momento era dónde estaba Josh, no podía ingresar a su apartamento, por lo cual, debía estar hospedándose en otro, entonces recordé al superintendente Sunderland. Moví mis pies hacía la segunda planta, pero me detuve en seco. La idea era hablar a solas con Josh, de seguro que si su abuelo se enteraba de que yo estaba ahí me demandaba por cuasi delito de homicidio múltiple y frustrado, y pensaría que estaba allí para completar aquella delirante tarea.

Tal vez era una mala idea aclarar las cosas, quizás debía irme y dejar todo como estaba, sin ni siquiera pensar en limpiar mi nombre ante la persona que más apoyo me había dado en ese mundo después de Henry. Observé con añoranza las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, arrepintiéndome de haber bajado. Hmpf no me pudo detener Mark Sullivan, menos lo haría una cinta de seguridad _«Estúpido objeto inanimado…»_ Caminé sobre mis pasos hacia arriba y quitando, aún fastidiada, la cinta ingresé al pasillo.

El aroma a cosas quemadas hacía que el ambiente fuera irrespirable. Para haber colocado la cinta, fueron demasiado exagerados, yo que me sentía mal por haber incendiado una planta completa cuando lo único afectado fue el apartamento_ «Vaya estúpida conciencia, ya decía yo que no sirves para nada…» _Fui hasta lo que fue mi hogar hace un par de ¿días? Para comprobar que todo estaba derruido y calcinado, la puerta estaba convertida en porquería junto con las cadenas, había resto de cera de vela en el suelo y algunas tablas tiradas en él, expidiendo aún un poco de humo, lo cual llenaba a estancia de un aura blanquecida, como aquella niebla de Silent Hill. Por un paseo corto por el lugar, caí en cuenta de muchos detalles, por ejemplo, el cuarto donde se suponía Walter hacia sus dique experimentos estaba indemne y aquel agujero de gusano estaba recubierto por tierra, pero aun así el símbolo marcado con rojo persistía entre la pared negra. La suerte obviamente no estaba de mi lado, todo indicaba que yo era una fanática religiosa practicadora de cultos satánicos en mi propia morada.

Entre todo ello me encontré sentada en lo poco que quedaba de mi cama observando a través de los cristales reventados el cielo, cargado de nubes, como si fuera pleno invierno y me di el lujo de dar un gran y largo suspiro.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Una voz resonó con eco en el vacío lugar, pero jamás lo miré a los ojos.

—Supongo que nada, incluso ya me iba —Me incorporé sacudiendo mi ropa que tenía un poco de hollín adherido a ellas. Dispuesta a irme, y es lo que hubiera hecho si al pasar por su lado no me hubiera tomado por el brazo.

—No te he dicho que te vayas —Afirmó.

—Lo pensante —Inquirí con un tono burlón.

—¿Qué? ¿Aparte de ser sicópata también eres síquica?

—Hmpf —Expresé para luego acercarme a su oído—. Sólo adiviné…

—¿Se supone que debo creer eso? —Me dio una vuelta para que lo mirara.

—Puedes creer lo que se te venga en gana, Josh… y suéltame —Me solté bruscamente de su agarre—. Como puedes seguir creyendo que todo era una maldita pesadilla.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que sugieres…

—¿No? —Inquirí—. Hablo de aquel infierno… del Lake View Hotel, de tu padre… de tu madre. James Sunderland y Mary Sheperd… apuesto que también recuerdas a una mujer llamada Laura o de la frase _"Quisiera poder quedarme, pero no puedo. No estés triste, te amo, jamás me iré de tu lado más allá de todo te voy a esperar como el Protector del Guardián de la Luz…"_

—Sigo sin entender —Se hizo el desentendido—. Además eso no significa nada…

—Joshua Sunderland… es tu nombre completo. Tu padre asesinó a tu madre porque ella estaba enferma… la ahogó con una almohada y tú lo viste… en un videotape junto a mi… sequé tus lágrimas. Apostaría un millón de dólares a que te acuerdas de los nombre de Eileen Galvin y Henry Townshensd o como le llamaste tú _"el señorito Townshensd_"… ¿Silent Hill? Los monstruos… —Desvió la mirada, se acordaba de todo y cada uno de esos momentos—. Incluso podría decir que aún te duele el corte transversal que te hizo aquella bestia con su espada… ¿sigues creyendo que fue una pesadilla? ¡Responde!

—Es una maldita coincidencia…

—¡No, no lo es! ¡No es una coincidencia! —Apreté mis puños con rabia contenida—. ¡Había gente inocente que murió en ese lugar! ¡No merecerían morir y luego tú vienes y dices que todo fue producto de mi subconsciente… maldición!

—Lo siento – Murmuró – No puedo creer nada de lo que dices…

—¿Qué? —Mis fuerzas cedieron ante aquella respuesta—. Eres… de lo peor. Mi nombre es Hayley Sullivan ¡Mi hermano era Walter Sullivan! Sí, el maldito asesino al cual todos aborrecen, y ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo que disque es de un "ritual satánico" era su cadáver… el agujero de gusano no era más que una vía de escape a este condenado lugar, claro, pero salí del fuego para caer en las brasas y las cadenas… ¡crees que yo las pondría! No… nada saco con decirte todo lo que estoy sufriendo porque para ti sólo fue ¡UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!

—Estas mal… Mishell —Negué con todo mi odio a aquel hombre.

—¿Sabes? —Alcé los brazos en señal de rabia para luego dejarlos caer al instante, dándome cuenta de algo—. …no… ya no importa…

Cansada de todo aquello, de la discusión, de mi vida. Salí de allí antes de que me arrepintiera de algo por el resto de mi vida. Bajé las escaleras pesadamente, dejándoles saber a los inquilinos que alguien bajaba furioso. Franquee el umbral de la puerta de la recepción encontrándome de lleno con la tormenta desaforada que se desató hace unos segundos atrás. Como la primera vez, no me intereso.

Cuando las cosas no son como deberían ser es mejor dejarlas tal y como están. No escatimemos tiempo en reparar algo que lleva años destruido. No sirve y nos agota. Absorbe nuestra vida gota por gota hasta dejarnos secos. No me refiero a todo el dolor, me refiero al tiempo desperdiciado que conlleva todo eso.

¿Qué estuvo mal? Todo se resumió a la escueta respuesta de "Solo una pesadilla" ¿Pero cuál es la pesadilla? Aquella que parece inverosímil o aquella realidad que no podemos asimilar bien, y, que al final de todo, es nuestra propia vida.

Pesadilla, no es más que una respuesta cobarde para agrupar nuestros temores… jugamos cruelmente cuando cerramos nuestro ojos para "descansar" de un día ajetreado. Nos dejamos llevar por el vals lento de nuestras camas cayendo en el abismo profundo de nuestro subconsciente. Pero esto fue más allá de las analogías conductuales del ser humano. Heridas, recuerdos, pasajes, nombres, frases concretas… nadie tiene el mismo sueño ni el mismo lugar para soñarlos.

Cuando la pesadilla traspasa ese delgado límite entre lo fantasiosos y la realidad, debemos hacer caso a nuestros instintos humanos y jugarnos la vida hasta el tope; Porque sabes que hay algo allá afuera… se escabulle, se esconde… entre la niebla, entre los muros ensangrentados, entre las personas… entre el subconsciente, entre la realidad y la ficción.

¿No es mejor enfrentarlos de una buena vez?

Y tú Josh Sunderland ¿Estás dispuesto a entrar a lo más profundo del averno de una pesadilla?

**END **

* * *

**A/N: **Tercer final… realmente comparado con el segundo creo que este, a pesar de un poco más largo, no es tan llegador al menos para mí. Disculpar mi filosofía no está bien del todo he tenido una semana de asco… exámenes, trabajo = estrés. A pesar de estar escrito por mí no lo entendí del todo, creo que está más en metáforas… ¡bien por mí! Odio las metáforas… sobre todo las que complican mi existencia… como las de la biblia ò.ó.

Bien realmente no sé cómo habrás quedado esta tercera opción, espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, recuerden, todos son bienvenidos.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review a los que no, también.

Adiós.

**REP: Diciembre 31, 2012 (¡Feliz año!)**


	26. END IV: SILENT HELL

_**A/N (Previous Note): **__Canción del capítulo es… ehm… __**"Statues"**__ de __**Foo Fighters**__ o __**"Stranger Thing Have Happened"**__ del mismo grupo (El grupo me gusta XD, por si se lo preguntaban, es como un grupo de rock de la época de The Police más o menos, pero sus canciones tienen contenido aparte ellos siempre me relajan XD) Bien, las canciones son porque la primera, adoro la letra sobretodo esa parte "__Our bones forever in stone, monuments of life", y la segunda, porque me agrada la melodía. Y la tercera opción es… __**"A modern Myth"**__ de __**30 Seconds to Mars**__… me encantan sobretodo el vocalista…*-*. La canción porque dice "Goodbye" 17 veces XD__.__La frase del inicio es de extrema pertenencia de la canción "Hole in The Sky" o "Let me out" (La pueden buscar de las dos formas) de Akira Yamaoka y Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. (Versión en español – Frase original: "No more, I'm through, You win, I'm dead")_

* * *

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**End ****~ Silent Hell**

* * *

"_No más, esto se acabó  
__Tú ganas, yo ya estoy muerta  
__Esto es el fin_

* * *

Se acabó.

—¡AH!

Giré la vista, el demonio/dios se desvanecía entre gritos, alaridos y exclamaciones contra Dios. Su carne abriéndose más, se estaba muriendo por dentro. Cayó al piso acompañado de un ruido sordo, no supe si había muerto o no. Al parecer no. Sus ojos de color negro se clavaron en mí, y yo clavé los míos en él.

De pronto el mismo ataqué que alguna vez sufrió Mark, lo estaba sufriendo yo. Percibía como, por dentro, mis entrañas se desgarraban, mi mente conjugaba frases incoherentes, dolía. Desesperada por detener aquella tortura, me revolqué por el suelo, mientras esa lluvia quemaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Sentía como cada hueso se fracturaban, se hacían trizas. Como mis músculos se despedazaban, sangraban por dentro. Ahora aquel líquido rojizo salía de mi boca y nariz, saboreaba el nauseabundo saborcillo a hierro. Era insoportable.

Gritando como nunca, pidiendo ayuda… alguien tenía que escucharme…

Alguien… por favor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese estado. Pero ya no podía más. Finalmente terminé cediendo ante las inclemencias, lo último que pude distinguir antes de ahogarme con mi propia sangre fue una silueta femenina acercándose…

—¿Ma-Mami?

Mi corazón se detenía, la sangre poco a poco dejaba de correr por mi torrente sanguíneo. Mi cerebro desconectaba cada terminal nerviosa. De pies a cabeza estaba quedando inerte. Mis pensamientos se convertían en conciencia pura, superflua, inmaterial. Yo, todo yo dejaba de existir, abandonándose a la oscuridad asfixiante del mundo de las sombras, allí, donde la luz jamás brillara nunca.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre pertenecí allí, a aquel camino de espinas dolorosamente clavadas al cuerpo. A las llamas que queman pero no hieren, con el único fin eterno de provocar dolor y nada más. A este mundo de cristal polarizado donde tú ves, pero los demás no. Donde los muertos reniegan que alguna vez vivieron, donde se pagan las culpas, donde todos temen ir.

"_Infierno."_ Susurré admirando la belleza armónica del sitio.

"_Deliciosa palabra. Sensual… casi rozando la vulgaridad, pero aun conservando un estandarte de elegancia. Aquellas sensaciones que jamás podrás olvidar, se te graban en la piel como las cicatrices que siguen sangrando, aquellas que nunca cerraran del todo y que siempre buscaran una forma de ser reabiertas. Tal vez el infierno, el nunca bien ponderado infierno, no es más que el reflejo del sufrimiento de aquellos que ya no viven."_ Aquí todo parecer ser cálido, parece ser hermoso.

De nosotros, los muertos…

Nosotros que abandonamos nuestro cuerpo material para trasladarnos a un lugar donde las inclemencias de la vida en realidad pasan a ser algo llevadero. Aquí es donde las personas se reencuentran. En este bosque que nos habla, en esta luna de color carmesí que parece llorar por nosotros, derramando lágrimas de sangre. Aquí donde las mariposas nocturnas son algo hermoso, brillan. Puedes escuchar el crujir de tus pasos sobre la tierra… se acercan, están cerca, muy cerca…

"_¿Lo oyes? ¿Lo sientes?"_ Pregunta acercándose a mi oído murmurando, como si intentara seducirme. _"Los ángeles se niegan a venir aquí, nos temen. Ahora, aquí, no hagas ningún ruido…"_

Silencio.

"_Hagamos de este sitio un silencioso infierno ¿Te parece?"_ Más que una pregunta me sonaba a una afirmación, extendiendo su mano. Walter parecía aún más seguro y angelical que antes. _"La mejor y la más hermosa de nuestras pesadillas. Dame tu mano… te guiaré por el sendero que te llevara a los más profundo del averno. Allí, donde el cielo parece aún más cercano. Donde tus inhibiciones quedaran atrás."_

"_He venido a tu mundo, hermano… acá, donde todos somos inmortales."_ Él asiente, yo sonrió. Nuestra complicidad es mágica, fantasiosa e infantil. "_Conozco un lugar sin nombre… un camino que no ha sido tallado… un nombre que jamás fue dicho. He visto fantasmas que… jamás existieron."_

"_¿No tienes miedo?"_ Intenta persuadirme de manera fraternal.

"_No lo creo, estaremos más juntos que nunca… después de todo la familia se vuelve a reencontrar. El infierno jamás se vio tan bien."_ Contesto. _"O es qué tú le temes a algo."_

"_Estás loca… vas a hacer que nos expulsen a ambos de nuestro propio paraíso."_ Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña mueca de autosuficiencia, entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, ya no puedo distinguir si él esta frío, ya que mis manos están tan heladas como las de él. Pero antes le dedico una mirada en blanco al cuerpo sobre el piso. Mi "yo" material sigue ahí, desangrándose. _"Oh, pero que cara más triste."_

"_Es una pena, que ellos no estén aquí"_ Digo con algo de tristeza. _"Al menos… estarán bien."_

"_Claro que sí, déjalos que se regocijen en la gracia de Dios."_ Me tira de la mano para que sigamos por el sendero. _"¿O prefieres quedarte?"_

"_De ningún modo me quedaría."_ Niego y me dejo guiar por él. Algo se estremece dentro de mi cuando franqueamos juntos el umbral hacia un Silencioso Infierno. Descendiendo la escalera de caracol que nos trasladaba a la puerta del apartamento 302.

* * *

"_Y ahora las noticias._

_Existe gran conmoción en las ciudades de Silent Hill y el sur de Ashfield. Las tragedias parecen azotar a ambos pueblos y una vez más los enlutan._

_Lamentamos informar el deceso de un grupo de personas a las afueras de Silent Hill en lo que fuera un edificio abandonado del área. Al parecer los servicios de emergencia fueron a la zona alertados por el humo que provocaba el incendio del lugar. Al entrar a la derruida estructura fue encontrado en el sótano del lugar el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad. Aún se investigan las causas de su muerte, pero se presume que fue un suicidio. No se tiene más detalles al respecto._

_Otra víctima que fue encontrada corresponde a una mujer de unos veinticinco años, la cual no ha podido ser identificada debido a los golpes que presentaba su rostro. La policía investiga, ya que tiene la pinta de ser homicidio._

_Esto concuerda con las siguientes muertes. Un joven identificado como el desaparecido Joshua Sunderland fue encontrado en el establecimiento, un elemento corto punzante provoco su muerte. Su abuelo, el cual interpuso una denuncia por presunta desgracia hace una semana está consternado con la noticia y se ha negado a dar declaración alguna. Y como si la suerte no fuera su compañera, su hijo, desaparecido hace prácticamente cuatro años, fue encontrado, muerto también en el mismo edificio. Lo que hace sospechar es el aparente estado del cuerpo. Lo cual, se infiere, fue un suicidio._

_La cuarta muerte recae en la señorita Eileen Galvin de North Ashfield, la chica fue encontrada muerta en la primera planta del lugar con golpes de diversa consideración aunque, según el parte médico, lo que sería más espeluznante es que la mujer habría estado agonizando por más de una hora, finalmente murió del derrame interno de sus órganos._

_La comunidad eclesiástica de Silent Hill está de luto al perder al que fuera unos de sus mejores sacerdotes en el área. Mark Sullivan, un hombre dedicado a una vida tranquila y laboral con respecto a la Iglesia de su pueblo. Fue encontrado muerto en la azotea del edificio, su cuerpo fue alcanzado por las llamas del incendio. Las causas de su muerte no están esclarecidas todavía. El informe de la autopsia indicaría restos de pólvora en su cuerpo y casquillos de bala en el interior de su piel. Todo parece indicar que el sacerdote mantenía una discusión con la siguiente víctima. Una joven de al menos diecinueve años identificada como Haley Mishell, propietaria del apartamento trescientos dos de South Ashfield Height. _

_Su muerte es la más extraña considerada por los forenses. Algunos rasguños hechos por algún animal marcaron su cuerpo, pero estos no fueron la causa de la muerte, tampoco el desangramiento. Al parecer la joven sufrió mucho antes de morir. La autopsia preliminar indicaría un amento en la temperatura corporal debido a la intensidad de las llamas lo cual provocaría la desintegración de sus órganos vitales. Lo más probable es que ella se haya ahogado con su propia sangre, después de todo._

_Y como si las tragedias fueran pan de cada día, fue encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre identificado como Henry Townshensd en el edificio de apartamentos ya mencionado con anterioridad. Su muerte fue provocada por golpes varios en todo el cuerpo._

_Mañana se realizara una liturgia en honor de los que han denominado "La tragedia del Infierno Silencioso"_

_La cita es mañana a las ocho de la mañana en Balkan Church en la esquina de Bloch St. y Bachman Rd., Silent Hill"_

* * *

_* South Ashfield Height  
__* 05 Agosto 11:30 a.m.  
__* Un mes después de "La tragedia del Infierno Silencioso"_

—Y como puede ver… está totalmente equipado —Resaltó el hombre que entraba por la puerta acompañado de otro tipo—. El apartamento trescientos dos… como se lo mencioné por teléfono.

—Me fascina —Admiró el hombre de ojos miel, _"futuro comprador"_—. La vista es genial… y la historia que lo envuelve aún mejor.

—Claro —Dijo el nuevo dueño del edificio—. Lo mismo decía el Sr. Frank, Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria…

—Escuché que las personas que se suicidan no entran al _"Cielo"_ —Comentó, dejando unos archivadores sobre el mesón de la cocina—. Pero bueno, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar… Dime algo ¿Por qué el señor Sunderland te dejo a cargo de este edificio?

—Lo hizo en honor a su nieto. Josh y yo éramos como hermanos —Comentó—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, lo dejo en su nuevo hogar. Si tiene algún reclamo no dude en dirigirse a mí, recuerde me llamo Steve.

—Gracias Steve —Asintió.

Steve cerró la puerta recargado en ella _«Espero que este inquilino le vaya mejor con este apartamento… ojala que no termine como todos los propietarios del 302, todos… terminan bajo tierra»_

Caminó por el pasillo quitando aquellos pensamientos.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía en el apartamento, donde según todas las personas, aún permanecen los espíritus errantes de los hermanos Sullivan.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Bien este es el final… Estoy entrando en shock… Denme un segundo… ¡KYAAAAA! Ya… este es el cuarto final, creo que este es el BAD ENDING para mí, no sé si para ustedes lo es. En una parte hay una leve descripción de la canción Cradle Of Forest de Akira Yamaoka… XD

De todas formas, aquí la historia se termina. Estoy redactando un "Capitulo Sorpresa"… bueno ya no es tan sorpresa pero bueno.

Ese no lo tardaré en actualizar.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, recuerden, todos son bienvenidos.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review a los que no, también.

Adiós.

**REP: Diciembre 31, 2012 (¡Feliz año!)**


	27. Default Chapter: Thanks for everything

**Silent Hill: Room 302 A Brand New Fear Is Coming.**

**Default Chapter – Thanks for everything****.**

* * *

Hola lector seas él o ella, si llegaste a este capítulo es porque leíste toda mi historia o simplemente te saltaste todo y llegaste aquí. En cualquier caso te doy las gracias por tu paciencia y el tiempo que has empleado en leer toda esta maraña algo enredada a veces, pero que a pesar de sus errores está escrita con amor y buena fe.

No he querido terminar la historia sin dar los agradecimientos correspondientes a las personas que estuvieron detrás de mi en este súper proyecto, el cual, como se habrán dado cuenta es el más ambicioso, en términos de capítulos, que he tenido. Tampoco es una historia TAN larga como algunas que están en esta página, pero para mí, es la más larga que he escrito en mi vida. En fin.

Las primeras.

~Para _Miku (WritersCompulsive)_ que siempre se me quedaba mirando con cara de "WTF?" cuando leía las partes que escribía en el colegio. Eso me decía que iba por buen camino (Ella no suele traumarse fácilmente)

~Para _Mad (WritersCompulsive)_ mi hermana amante del gore. Su mente descabellada y la mía hacen un buen equipo imaginando _esas_ escenillas que requieres de _cierto_ aire sangriento.

~Para _Pily_ _(WritersCompulsive)_ por su apoyo moral, sus incoherencias y sus ideas dementes mezcladas con música.

**_Amigas las quiero mucho_**.

En segundo lugar a esos demenciales amigos amantes fanáticos de Silent Hill que chillaron como verdaderas Fan-Girls en celo al saber que escribía FanFictions.

~Para _Lauren_, por dejarme usar su nombre (Esto de la imaginación) y por la multiplicidad de incoherencias que se transformaban en coherencias una vez pensadas más calmadamente. Su ánimo constante y sus amenazas de muerte que me orillaron a no detenerme jamás.

~Para _Ryo_, bien, de él es la personalidad de _Zeth,_ soy la ladrona oficial de sus disvariaciones aunque él confesó que le gustó como lo encarnaba, y dijo que jamás alguien había representado sus tontas ideas de manera tan literal pero siempre conservando la línea de la historia.

~Para _Jared_ y _Ray_ por su paciencia, al primero por hacer muchas de las notas del FanFic, algunas han sido creadas por él y las otras, las que algunas vez salieron en el juego original, por darse la molestia de jugarlos nuevamente y recopilar la información y al segundo por hacer el prototipo inicial de Hayley Sullivan, por la creación de mapas y los recorridos. Por hacer muchos de los dibujos de los personajes los cuales me servían para describirlos, etc.

**_A ustedes también los quiero mucho._**

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, a todos los autores y lectores que escribieron review, agregaron a favoritos, los que simplemente leyeron o hicieron las tres cosas.

En especial a:

~A _NecroYNeo_ por el records de review en mi historia.

~A por leer mi historia y por reviews que me daban ánimo.

~A _Loki117_ por el dulce mensaje que me envió, espero que sigas escribiendo tu historia.

~A _mayotango131 _por incluirme en un Fic, por sus mensajes, etc., espero que continúes tus historias también

~A _Leon Sexy Kennedy_, por, literalmente, consumirse este relato en tiempo… wow.

* * *

Esta sección es presentada por mi mamá que me quiere (?) y por mi padre que pagar la cuenta de la luz y el internet LOL.

_**~Estas son las uriosidades muy curiosas que mataron al gato curiosamente…~**_

Bien por último, después de releer mí historia, he recolectado una serie de curiosidades, que fueron cambiando a medida que la historia avanzaba, cuando concebí esta idea, tenía prácticamente todo estructurado, pero de la nada nuevas ideas vinieron a mi mente, las cuales mencionaré a continuación:

—El nombre _Silent Hill: Room 302, A brand New Fear is coming_, bueno hace referencia al nombre original del juego, _Silent Hill: The Room,_ pero según mis investigaciones el juego se iba a llamar _Silent Hill: Room 302_, pero este nombre fue cambiado porque _"Room 302"_ era muy centrado en el cuarto. Así que decidí tomarlo, ya que me gustaba como sonaba. Además el nombre original era con un _'THE'_ y no con una _'A'_, pero debido al límite de letras de FanFiction tuve poner la _'A'._ Además, como dato freak, si abrevian el nombre forma la palabra _FIC_… _SH: Room302 ABNFIC_.

—El relato en sí, 220 en hojas de Word. Sorpréndanse.

—El nombre de Haley y Josh, vinieron específicamente por escuchar _**Paramore**_ mientras escribía mi historia (La vocalista del grupo se llama Hayley y el guitarrista Josh) la verdad es que modifique el nombre a Haley porque sería muy obvio, pero luego, al final, retome la idea del llamarla Hayley.

—Al principio, necesitaba un nombre que, más o menos, sonara algo _"ocultista"_. De hecho en primera estancia se iba a llamar _Elecktra Wishell_… pero luego dije _«Dios, que horror»_ así que me decidí por _**Haley/Hayley**_ y el apellido, bueno se le volteó una letra _**Wishell/Mishell**_, aún no tengo claro por qué el apellido cambio.

—Un dato extraño, es que Hayley y Josh, se conocían en los apartamentos, como sucedió, pero Hayley jamás le pediría ayuda a Josh cuando se va a Silent Hill, más bien ellos se volvían a encontrar en el _Bar Southfield_, donde Josh ya estaba al tanto de las criaturas que atacaban el lugar.

—¿Se dieron cuenta de que el amigo de turno de Josh, que es el mismo quien lo llama cuando están en la estación de metro, se llama Steve… igual que el ex novio de Hayley?…

—…Es el mismo que se queda con el South Ashfield Height en el final IV… XD

—En un principio los lugares que iba a recorrer Hayley eran entre otros, el _Bar Southfield_, la nunca bien ponderada _South Ashfield University_, la editorial donde ella trabajaba y las calles de _Ashfield_, pero opté por retomar clásicos como el _Cedar Grove Sanitarium_ y la _Wish House_, esta última es porque, en el juego original, sólo recorríamos la planta baja, y la verdad es que me quedo con gusto a poco, siempre me dio la impresión de que sería muy tétrica por dentro, por eso es que la incluí.

—El punto más extraño y cómico de historia es que **JAMÁS, NUNCA, PERO NUNCA** había pensado en que Hayley terminaría siendo hermana de Walter, pero debido a las modificaciones bastante grandes que tuvo la historia se dio que Hayley y Walter terminaran siendo de la misma sangre.

—Cuando tuve la idea de la historia, ya tenía planeado el tema del padre de Hayley, esto surgió gracias a aquella parte cuando juegas con Henry en SH4 y esta con Eileen, existe una "misión" donde debes encontrar los cuerpos ahorcados para abrí la puerta del superintendente. Bueno, justo es aquella etapa donde tienes que tocar los cuerpos y salen pequeños pasajes de los recuerdos de Walter. En uno de ellos habla el padre de Walter diciéndole a su madre (De Walter) _Que tienen que irse y que cómo se le ocurre embarazarse… etc._ Es de ahí mi idea principal.

—La historia original, con respecto al padre, debía tratarse de que Haley Mishell debía vengar en cierto modo todo el dolor de Walter.

—El ascensor por donde baja Hayley con Walter Kid es una idea tomada de SH4, cuando vas bajando por la escalera de caracol puedes ver unos tubos en el decorado que suben y bajan de manera rápida y estrepitosa.

—El nombre _**"El Guardián de la Luz"**_ es realmente el nombre que recibe "_Edward Carby" _de_ "Alone In The Dark"_… la última versión… sí, esa… del Central Park… _Inferno_, creo que se llama _(Créditos para Atari Corp.)_ Cuando le puse así a la protagonista sabía que lo había escuchado en otra parte pero en ese momento no me acordé sino hasta el capítulo catorce.

—La frase _"De hecho nosotros __y las bestias no somos muy diferentes… somos las retorcidas sombras que llegamos a este mundo, cuando una bestia se apodera de la luz, a menos que la luz se apague las sombras no se borraran, siempre y cuando haya luz, de nada servirá intentar borrar las sombras, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad… habría que extinguir la luz y cuando eso ocurra… tú y yo nos extinguiremos también"_ En realidad es _"Ustedes y las bestias no son muy diferentes… son las retorcidas sombras que llegaron a este mundo, cuando una bestia se apodera de la luz, a menos que la luz se apague las sombras no se borraran, siempre y cuando haya luz, de nada servirá intentar borrar las sombras, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad… habrá que extinguir la luz y cuando eso ocurra…tú te extinguirás también"_ Y esta la dijo EVA en MGS-IV _(Créditos para Hideo Kojima)_.

—El mapa completo de Silent Hill que utilice le pertenece a un chico llamado _Anthony Luzier_… gracias para él.

—La mayoría de los pensamiento de Hayley en realidad son mis propios pensamientos… sí, soy así de incoherente… frases destacadas o absurdamente ridículas fueron producto de las misma habladurías diarias como lo del GPS… se lo dije a un oficial de policía una vez… la barra inanimada de acero… eso es producto de la Frikipedia.

—Estuve mil veces a punto de cambiar el rango de _T _a _M_… pero me dio flojera XD, hasta que lo cambié XDDDDD

—Una curiosidad es que en alguna parte del FanFic se me salió un hermoso _OOC Walter_… también hubo un OOC Laura (Tenía que cambiar ¿no?)… y un fantástico OOC James… lo mismo con Henry y Eileen. Bueno, pero lo más notable fue el de Walter, lo demás se podría resumir como _"La evolución del personaje"_ no en la historia, sino más bien en el _"tiempo"_ en que fueron los protagonista de algún Silent Hill y el de mi historia. ¿Por qué con Walter no? dicen que la mala hierba nunca muere… ni cambia, por eso mi impresión con ese OOC Walter… A ver si adivinan donde esta esa falla de contexto…

—Si les da flojera adivinar, fue en el _Chapter XVII: Zeth, the strange"._

—El nombre del primer final hace referencia a la banda del mismo nombre _**"Escape the Fate"**_. El nombre del segundo no tiene nada en especial. El tercero, en un principio se llamaba _**"My Sacrifice"**_ y en realidad Hayley moría y todos los demás vivían, pero entonces no sabía cómo escribir ese final así que lo reestructuré. El cuarto tenía como nombre _**"Surrender"**_… finalmente lo llamé _**Silent Hell.**_ Esto nació hace aproximadamente cuando salió la primera entrega de Silent Hill… para entonces… bueno no sé qué edad tenía. Después de jugar le pregunté a mi primo (que es mayor que yo y él jugaba) _"¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba este juego?"_ a lo que él respondió "_Ya te lo dije… tres veces, Silent Hill"_ y yo le refuté _"¿Seguro? Yo le pondría Silent Hell… le queda mejor ¿no crees?"_ finalmente él dijo _"No sé, vete de aquí y déjame jugar tranquilo"_ yo sólo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí _"Já, de todos modos ya te mataron, tonto",_ él miró la pantalla y salía 'Continue', entonces se enojó y me gritó _"Maldita niña, ven acá"_ Bueno, son esos buenos recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia XD… Creo que lo relaté como si fuera un FanFic…

—Cuando inicié la historia, me prepuse a mí misma hacer la historia más larga, en cuanto a capítulos, en el Fandom que se haya escrito hasta ese momento. Y ciertamente lo logré XD. Era más bien un reto personal.

—La historia comenzó, ósea, cuando yo terminé el primera capitulo, fue el Viernes 29 de Enero de 2010 a las 04:49 p.m.

That's All.

* * *

Finalizado el proceso de edición me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me trae recuerdos esta historia. Tiene elementos que me amo pero que también odio, más no puedo hacer, puesto que sería una falta de respeto para muchos de los que leyeron la historia inicial ver cómo había cambiado tanto. No quería, de verdad, eso.

Porque ellas confiaron en el primer trayecto y sus review se basan en eso. Ya casi dos años del final de esto y me siento orgullosa de lo que mi primer proyecto Multi-Chapter ha generado.

No sería nada sin las personas que lo leyeron y se cautivaron-lloraron-odiaron-sintieron con esta historia.

¡Y lo terminé antes de que se acabara el año!

Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Los quiero.

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

_**Un FanFic de Yukari Sparda Yakumo.  
**__**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.  
**__**SH: Room 302 A Bran New Fear Is Coming. (c)  
**__**(13 – Septiembre – 2010)  
**__**(19:17)**_

_**/Final REP: Diciembre 31, 2012/  
**__**/(21:01)/**_


End file.
